Duelists of the Roses
by lordsoftheRoses
Summary: A grand world tournament is taking place where the world's greatest duelists are going to compete for the title of number one in the world. But something evil is infesting this grand event.
1. Chapter 1: A Grand Event

_The FOllowing story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental._**This story focuses on a ton of made-up Characters, with their own storyline in the Yugioh 5D's universe. The Original Characters will be Mentioned but as I said I want to focus on the made up Characters. Also, we use Lots and Lots of Made up Cards. If a Made up card is used in the story we will do ur best to describe the card and its effects. And to clear up everything this has nothing to do with the main Story of 5d's...I know I sound like a Broken record but please Bear with me! Also, we would love all Complaments and Critizisms about the story so please be honest in your reveiws. We want to know what we did good and what we need to improve on, and your opinion we be valuable. Please enjoy. ^^**

* * *

><p>*Streets of Cairo; late at night.*<p>

A lone duelist wonder's the dark forboding streets late at night. It's all quiet, but somethings not right. Scared, the duelist runs down an alley (Yeah, smart move). He almost makes it clear across the alley where there's a lit streetlight at the end of it, but it gets blocked off by the shadows of the alley. Then, the shadows started to consume from his legs, and no one could hear him scream as the shadows consumed him. As the sun began to rise, the shadows dispersed.

*Cairo, Egypt, Duelists Apartment Complex. 12:00 pm LST*

Colin Kennat walks into his assigned apartment room and it is everything you would expect from three-star hotel.

**Colin:** Geez, you'd think for a place in the desert they would put an AC in the building!

Colin removes his baseball cap and red-star headphones and sits on the couch, opens a bottle of soda and flips on the TV. There he sees his friend, Jeremy Griffan, in an interview with Zack Rucker about the upcoming duel tournament.

**Zack:** Yoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyo! We are back LIVE in Cairo, Egypt bringing you full coverage of the World Tournament! And we are here LIVE with Jeremy "Mr. T." Griffan!

**Jeremy:** Mr. T?

**Zack:** Great to have ya here! So 128 of the world's top-rank duelists are going to compete for the title of World's Greatest! When the official rankings come out tonight, where do you think you will be placed with the top duelists in the world?

**Jeremy:** Well, I don't know and it doesn't matter to me. I just want to compete and try to win.

**Zack:** Dude! That is why I love you, dude! You are so level-headed! Not like half of the other duelists there who think they're better than everyone else! *turns to the audience* Now, my boi here came all the way from Cleveland, Ohio from the US of A! *turns back to Jeremy* And I wanted to ask you about another duelist from that city, Mr. Colin "Rated-R" Kennat!

**Jeremy:** Rated R?

**Colin:** Rated R, I like that.

**Zack:** We all know that Colin has a better career record than you and he won the Freedom Cup last year! And critics are saying he is one of the favorites to win this tournament!

Colin raises his soda to the TV.

**Colin:** Damn straight!

**Zack:** I just don't buy into the hype, ya know? I mean, he never even beat YOU in a match! How can ANYBODY possibly think that HE is better than YOU?

**Jeremy:** That may be true, but the rest of the competition factors as well.

**Zack:** Just so we all know, he never beat you and never will?

**Jeremy:** Well, he never beat me and I don't plan on him to beat me but you never know.

**Zack: **RIGHTEOUS!

Colin turns off the TV and finishes his soda. Chris Martin comes in carrying a really large leather bag that he carried everywhere.

**Colin:** 'He never beat me and I don't plan on-' Piuzzzzzzzzt!

**Chris:** Talking to yourself again, huh?

**Colin:** Jeremy just did his interview with Zack Jackass! I knew I should've rammed that Zack's duel runner into the wall! He's been trying to ruin my reputation ever since I refused his interview!

**Chris:** Hey, you wanna scope out the competition?

**Colin:** Eh, why not? There's probably more AC in the stadiums than this hotel anyway.

Colin and Chris leave the hotel to go for a walk in the stadiums to scope out the competition. The city of Cairo was bustling with excitement and enthusiasm for the World Tournament. They passed by venues of people selling merchandise and street duels were around every corner. They even passed by a jumbo screen that repeatedly showed an advertisement for the World Tournament.

**Jumbo Screen:** Industrial Illusions, Kaiba Corporation, and the International Dueling Association (IDA) proudly present the World Tournament in Cairo, Egypt-

The screen continued to talk about how the greatest duelists in the world will compete to become the best in the world. Also how duels would be fought in regular and turbo formats. Showing several clips of the duels from the previous year and continued to talk about sponsorship.

**Chris:** Wow, this thing's a big deal, isn't it?

**Colin:** Of course it is. I'm the main attraction. *snickers*

**Chris:** I swear, you duelists all have big egos.

**Colin:** Only the good ones, Chris. So I guess that leaves you out.

**Chris:** You asshole.

Colin laughed and the two continued to the nearest state-of-the-art stadium with AC. They went into one of the practice fields and saw that a practice duel was already commencing. There was a girl who had a Chivalrous Knight (Lv.6 2400/ 2000) and Command Knight (Lv.4 1200/ 1900) while her opponent had Big-Shield Gardna (Lv.4 100/ 2600) in Defense mode.

**Krystal:** I'll equip Chivalrous Knight with Chivalrous Sword, which will increase his attack by 1000!

The Chivalrous Knight wielded the mighty sword and pointed it toward the Big-Shield Gardna as its ATK rose to 3400.

**Krystal:** Now, attack!

Chivalrous Knight charged through the Big-Shield Gardna and stabbed right through its giant shield, destroying it and the monster.

**Krystal:** And that leaves Command Knight to attack you directly!

Command Knight draws its sword and attacked her opponent, wiping out his remaining Life Points. Colin and Chris watched the end of the duel from a distance.

**Colin:** Woah, that was pretty cool.

**Chris:** That girl is hot!

**Jeremy:** That girl is Krystal Skyler.

Colin and Chris look over at Jeremy who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

**Colin:** HEY! 'I pity da Fool that goes up agenst Jeremy this tornement!"

**Jeremy: **-_- I take it you saw the interview then?

**Colin:** Yeah, you looked like such a Spa-Wait, did you say Skyler?

**Jeremy:** That's right. She's the daughter of THE Asharu Skyler. The youngest man in history to win the Freedom Cup and holds the record for most wins as a duelist in NDC history.

**Chris:** Why isn't he in the tournament? Why send his hot little girl here?

**Colin:** Cause he's retired, that's why. 38 years old and done dueling professionally.

Colin seems lost in thought.

**Jeremy:** The only reason Krystal is in here is because her dad never won a world tournament. People always compare her to her father and claim that she has had an easy duel career because of it. She wants to win this tournament to step out of her father's shadow, allegedly.

There is a moment of silence.

**Chris:** … Yeah, but she's totally hot.

Colin hits Chris over the side of the head.

**Colin:** YOU SERIOUSLY HAVE A ONE-TRACK MIND, YOU KNOW THAT?

Colin spun around, pulled out a beautiful red rose, held it up to his nose and allowed its beautiful aroma to gently waft around him.

**Colin: **However it is a gentleman's duty to see that a woman of her Grace and Stature doe's not continue on alone in this foreign country! It is MY DUTY to meet and greet this damsel to a true worth while gentleman.

**Jeremy: **And where do you plan to find this Gentleman?

Colin turned around and pointed the rose at Jeremy's face.

**Colin:** Oh, my dear fool Jeremy, it is a shame that you don't understand the grace and elegance of a man such as myself.

Colin turns to run off, but bumps into somebody and both people fall on their ass.

**Jeremy:** Very graceful.

**Colin:** -_- Bite me!

**Nick:** Son of a bitch!

The person Colin bumped into was none other than Nick Hollaland. A three time Silver Cup champion from Vancouver, Canada. Being arrogant in nature, Nick challenged the current Freedom Cup champion, Colin, to a match on New Year's Eve, to which Colin won.

**Nick:** Colin Kennat… The gods must have a sense of humor.

**Colin:** Really? Cause I ain't laughin' you prick.

Nick stands up over Colin.

**Nick:** I am going to show everyone that it was a damn fluke that you won. But knowing the way you duel, you probably won't make it out of the first round.

Colin stands up and becomes eye-level with Nick.

**Colin:** Oh yeah? Well… Canada sucks!

Colin and Nick just stare each other down for a couple of seconds. Finally, Nick turns away.

**Nick:** I am just wasting my time with you lowlifes.

Chris and Jeremy just stand there while Colin goes about one of his angry rants.

**Colin:** That no-good, Canadian-bacon SON OF A BITCH! How the hell does he get the nerve to talk down to me like that? It just gets my blood boiling! I need a coffee, guys! Come on!

Colin storms off and Jeremy and Chris follow. They go to a little outdoor café just outside of the stadium. Colin had already taken a seat when Jeremy comes up and takes his seat.

**Jeremy:** Colin, you really let these guys get to you too much. You always get in trouble when your emotions take over.

**Colin:** Thanks, shrink. But I think I can handle myself.

Just then, the café waitress comes up to their table, but something seemed a bit off about her, like she didn't belong there.

**Rita:** Hello, I'm Rita St. Clair and I'm you're waitress for today. Can I get you anything?

**Colin:** No, we're good. You could answer me why a duelist participating in the tournament is acting like a waitress.

**Jeremy:** What?

**Rita:** Wh-What are you talking about?

**Colin:** I saw you at the registration earlier. You were able to sign up and everything.

Colin begins to lean back on his chair.

**Colin:** This tournament is only for the elite duelists in the world. But Rita St. Clair? I've never heard of ya? Well, this tournament does not follow NDC rules and regulations so that must mean you're an underground duelist!

Rita then appeared as though she had a look on her face that said "How the hell did he figure that out?". And Colin continued to lean back in his chair.

**Colin:** It's a shame that you're not a good enough duelist to participate in a legal NDC tournament!

**Rita:** *with an angry face* What?

**Colin:** I know you're banned and all that stuff, but if you're forced to be dueling underground than how good can you possibly be?

**Jeremy:** Uh, Colin, I don't think-

Rita grabs the back of Colin's chair that he was leaning in and slams it backward and Colin goes falling backward with his chair. Colin hits his head on the hard floor and rolls back. He gets to his knees and holds the back of his head.

**Colin:** Ow! What the hell-

**Rita:** Where the hell do you get the nerve to talk to somebody like that? You don't even know me!

**Colin:** I know I'm better than you.

**Rita:** *thinks: Is this guy trying to pick a fight?* Fine! If you think you're so much better than let's duel right now!

**Colin:** *grins*I thought you'd never ask.

**Jeremy:** *sighs**thinks: Why didn't he just ask her to duel if that's all he wanted? Why go through all that?*

Chris finally shows up.

**Chris:** Sorry, guys! I stopped at a souvenir shop! What'd I miss?

**Colin:** Chris, my duel disk!

Chris reaches into his bag and pulls out a crimson-rosed-colored duel disk and throws it to Colin as he catches it and puts it on his arm and slides his deck into the deck slot.

**Colin (LP 8000):** Ready when you are, sweetheart.

Rita pulls out from behind her a black and white duel disk that she straps around her arm and puts her deck in the deck slot.

**Rita (LP 8000):** Oh, so now I'm a sweetheart, huh? Sorry, but YOUR flattery will get you nowhere, pal!

**Both:** Let's duel!

**Colin: **The rules dictate that the challenged goes first. *draws* Hmmm… I'll start by summoning Mechanicalchaser (Lv.4 1850/850) in attack mode! And I'll set two cards face-down to end my turn!

**Rita:** My turn! *draws**thinks: He's clearly got two traps down there, so I'd better make sure to get rid of those.* I'll start by activating the Spell Card Mystical Space Typhoon! And I'll use it to destroy one of your face-downs!

A mystical space vortex appeared on the field and destroyed the face-down Trap Hole.

**Rita:** Next, I'll summon Breaker, the Magical Warrior (Lv.4 1600/1000). And now he gets a Spell Counter which increases his attack by 300. *thinks: Wait! If I use the effect of Breaker to destroy his face-down, Breaker won't have enough attack power to destroy Mechanicalchaser. But if I just attack, he might activate his trap. What do I do?*

**Colin:** I'll give you a hint: just attack!

**Rita:** What?

**Colin:** Yeah, just attack.

**Rita:** *thinks: I've gotta be out of my mind to do this.* Breaker, destroy Mechanicalchaser!

Breaker points its sword at Mechanicalchaser and a beam shined from the sword. As it got closer to Mechanicalchaser, it formed into a spirit sword that destroyed Mechanicalchaser and reduced Colin's Life Points by 50.

**Colin (LP 7950):** I now activate my Trap!

**Rita: ***thinks: I knew it! It was a trap!*

**Colin:** Machine Junkyard! I remove one Machine from my Graveyard, take damage equal to its attack, and I draw one card! *draws and takes 1850 damage*

**Rita (LP 8000):** Don't you think you took a very large risk just to draw 1 card?

**Colin (LP 6100):** Hey, I didn't have the card I needed! It's still you're turn by the way.

**Rita:** *thinks: He's unbelievable.* Fine, I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!

**Colin:** *draws* Hmm… I'll set one card face-down in defense mode and end my turn!

On the sidelines, Jeremy and Chris watch the duel while crowd forms around the café.

**Chris:** Colin's in a tight jam, isn't he?

**Jeremy:** No, but he will be if he's trying to win like this. It's like he's not even trying.

**Rita:** My move! *draws* I activate Pot of Greed to draw two more cards! *draws* And since I drew this card due to Pot of Greed, I can Special Summon Watapon (Lv.1 200/300)! Now, I'll sacrifice Watapon and Breaker in order to summon Light and Darkness Dragon (Lv.8 2800/2400)!

Light and Darkness Dragon emerges from the shadows of the sky and with a roar that terrified the surrounding on lookers of the duel.

**Chris: **WoW! That's a big dragon!

**Jeremy: **YeAh! That's intimidating!

**Colin:** I've seen better.

**Rita: **Light and Darkness Dragon, obliterate his face-down card!

The Light and Darkness Dragon fired a beam of light and darkness that destroyed Colin's face-down card which was Steel Scorpion (Lv.2 200/300).

**Colin:** Excellent! Thanks to Steel Scorpion's effect, in 2 turns your dragon will automatically be destroyed!

**Rita:** I don't think so! Light and Darkness Dragon's ability negates the effects of all Spell, Trap, and Card effects at the cost of 500 attack and defense points.

Light and Darkness Dragon's attack power drops to 2300 and Steel Scorpion's effect is negated.

**Chris: **So Colin can't use any of his good combos now? That's bad!

**Jeremy: **Yeah, his options are limted now and that Dragon looks hungry for some machines.

**Rita: **Your turn!

**Colin: ***Draws* Wow I'm impressed. That Dragon of yours is intimadateing.

**Rita:** Enough of the Flattery! Just make your move!

**Colin: ***SigH* If you insist, I Play Pot of Greed so I can draw 2 new cards!

**Rita: **No you Won't My Dragon's Effect Now Activates then.

Light and Darkness Dragon's Attack dropped to 1800 and Pot of Greed was Negated.

**Colin:** Oh…right…forgot about that. ^^

**Rita:** *Thinks: What? Is he Stupid? How can he forget it so soon?*

**Colin: **Ok Lets Try this, Gracefull Charity! I draw 3 cards and Discard 2-Oh Wiat! Your Dragon has to Negate it doesn't it? *Smiles*

**Rita:** O_O!

Light and Darkness Dragon Negated Gracefull Charity and its attack droped to 1300. The Dragons intimidating presence dissapered and it's weakness started to show.

**Colin:** I think that's good, Now I summon Robotic Knight (Lv.4 1600/1800) and he can attack and destroy your Light and Darkness Dragon!

Robotic Knight aims his machine gun arm at Light and Darkness Dragon and fired sporadic bullets at it, which penetrated the dragon's skin, destroying it and inflicting 300 points of damage to Rita.

**Rita (LP 7700):** Gaahh!

**Colin (LP 6100):** But I'm not done yet! With Robotic Knight on my field, I can Special Summon Robotic Engineer (Lv.4 1200/1500) from my hand in the middle of my Battle Phase!

A robotic skeleton with a drill for one hand and a plasma cutter for the other hand appeared on the field next to Robotic Knight.

**Colin:** And now my Robotic Engineer is free to attack you directly!

Robotic Engineer lunges at Rita with its spinning drill, inflicting 1200 points of damage.

**Rita (LP 6500):** Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!

**Colin:** O_O; Hey, calm down, calm down. The duel's not over yet.

Rita didn't seem to be listening to him and she fell to her knees and started pounding on the ground.

**Rita:** Damn it! Damn it! That was my best card, damn it! I can't win without it!

**Colin:** … You're kidding me, right? You don't need a dragon like that to win.

Rita still wasn't listening to him. Colin sighed and walked over to her, took her hand from her and looked at her cards.

**Rita:** *looks up* What the hell are you-

**Colin:** You're freaking out over nothing. You have Chaos Sorcerer in your hand. You can easily Special Summon this card. Plus, you have the Shadow Blast Spell Card. I'm going to use Robotic Engineer to tune with Robotic Knight to Synchro Summon a Dragonic Machine King. When you're turn comes around, you can Summon Chaos Sorcerer and then use Shadow Blast to destroy my Dragonic Machine King, allowing you to attack me directly.

**Rita:** What?

**Colin:** Yeah, let's give that a try!

Colin gave Rita her cards back and returned to his position. And while walking back, he saw that Jeremy and Chris had looks that said "WHAT THE HELL, MAN?" on their faces.

**Colin:** I'll now tune my Level 4 Robotic Engineer with my Level 4 Robotic Knight to Synchro Summon Dragonic Machine King (Lv.8 3500/2700)!

A giant iron dragon, painted in white and red, emerged and roared. Its shining metal body reflecting the sunlight.

**Colin:** And since I can't attack, it's your turn.

**Rita:** *draws**thinks: Okay, let's see if this works.* I'll remove Watapon and Breaker from my Graveyard in order to summon Chaos Sorcerer (Lv.6 2300/2000)! And now I'll activate the Shadow Blast Spell Card! By removing 1 Dark monster in my Graveyard from play, like Light and Darkness Dragon, I can remove one card on your side of the field from play as long as its ATK is higher than my Sorcerer's!

Chaos Sorcerer released a dark energy that surrounded Dragonic Machine King, and eventually consumed it completely, making it disappear from the field.

**Rita:** Chaos Sorcerer, attack!

Chaos Sorcerer fired a magic ball of light and darkness at Colin, inflicting him with 2300 points of damage.

**Colin (Lp.4200): **Ahh, See? Didn't I tell you that would work?

**Rita (Lp.6500): **I don't understand…why would you help me like that?

**Colin: **Hm? Well you were freaking out, I know you woullden't be able to think strait so I offered a bit of Good ol' CRK wisdom.

**Rita: **No, I mean why WOULD you-

Just then some random kid came running by screaming.

**Kid: **HEY EVERYBODY, THE RANKINGS FOR THE TOURNMENT ARE OUT!

Before anyone had time to react, Colin had placed his hand over his deck and the duel had ended.

**Colin: **I concede You win This was fun Lets do it again sometime Bye!

And Colin had ran off to go and see the rankings. Jeremy and Chris diden't notice until he had ran off and ran off after him.

**Rita: **Hey WAIT!

But it was too late they had already ran off.

**Rita: **Ohhh Those Jackasses!

Rita put her hand on her head, but she felt something in her hair.

**Rita: **What the?

She took the stange object out of her hair only to see it was a beautiful Red Rose.

**Rita:** *Blinks* How did…?

Meanwhile, Jeremy and Chris finally caught up to Colin who had made it clear across town in 5 minutes flat. He was standing infront of one of the Massive Monitors that had the Rankings all listed for the Tournement.

**Colin:** What took you guys so long?

**Jeremy: ***huff* Drop *Puff* Dead!

Colin laughs and looks up at the monitors. The ranking shows a number, the duelist's picture next to that number, and that duelist's best card next to that picture. It also showed the bracket in which they would be participating in.

**Colin:** Brackets? March madness much?

**Jeremy:** Well, depending on your ranking, that will depend on which bracket you will end up in. This will make it easier for fans to follow their favorite duelists in the tournament.

**Colin:** Look, there I am!

He pointed to his photo, and next to his photo was his Machine Overlord card, and he was ranked 16th in the tournament.

**Chris:** Sixteen? That's pretty high up.

**Colin:** Hehe. Where are you ranked, Jeremy?

**Jeremy:** 14th.

**Colin:** O_O! WHAT? THERE MUST BE SOME SORT OF MISTAKE!

Jeremy and Chris laugh their asses off. Jeremy's photo and a photo of his Cosmic Origin Dragon were sure enough ranked 14th for the tournament.

**Jeremy:** Well, who's number one?

Colin scans the rankings.

**Colin:** Uh… Yu…sei…Fudo… Figures, some Japanese kid.

**Jeremy:** Huh, I thought it would be Jack Atlas.

**Colin:** No, he's third. *looks at Atla's best card* Red Dragon Archfiend? That sounds badass.

The sun began to set in the distance.

**Chris:** It's getting late, I don't want to get mugged out here.

**Colin:** That's a great idea. Me and Jeremy will head back while you get mugged.

**Chris:** You asshole!

The three of them returned to their apartment for an early night's sleep for tomorrow, the duels will begin.

*Cario, Eygpt, Nighttime, On top of the Pyramids*

2 Silloutted figures stand on top of the Pyramids looking down at the city surrounded by its stadiums.

**?:** I know that 8 of the 9 Rose duelists are here. You were summoned to Reveal them to us.

**?:** _I'll do more than that! My shadows WILL CONSUME THEM!_

**?:** You can not win agenst them. Right now, we just need to know who they are. And soon Afterwords...all the pieces will fall into place.


	2. Chapter 2: A Message

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental._ **For those of you who are reading the second chapter after the first one, let me say thank you. These story are starting off slow but I promise to pick up the pace and try to get a good fun story for everyone. And Please reveiw this story. All Comments are welcome.**

* * *

><p>*Cairo, Egypt, Duelist Apartment Complex. 4:00 am LST*<p>

Colin was wide awake, laying back on the couch, staring up at a ceiling fan rotating very slowly. He had no sleep for the entire night and his first duel is in about four hours.

**Colin:** They got to put some damn AC in this building!

Colin then pulls out his deck and looks at each of the individual cards. But he noticed that one of the cards didn't belong. He realized it was a Dark Magician Girl.

**Colin:** Whoops, forgot to take you out. Can't have a magician in a deck of machines, can we?

He takes out the Dark Magician Girl and stares at it for a couple of seconds. But then the card started to glow a bright, white light. The light became blinding, but subsided after a second. When Colin was finally able to open his eyes, he saw a live Dar Magician Girl standing across the room.

**Dark Magician Girl:** Hello.

**Colin:** *blinks*

**DMG:** :D

**Colin:** *Blinks*

**DMG: **:)

**Colin:** *Blinks*

**DMG: **:/

**Colin:** *Blinks*

**DMG: **-_-';…Say something…

**Colin: ***blinks*… That's it, time for bed. I'm hallucinating.

**DMG:** You're not hallucinating, I'm actually real.

**Colin:** Yeah, and I'm Seto Kaiba. Good night.

Colin opens the door to his room, but with a flick of a wand, Dark Magician Girl made the door to Colin's room into a stone wall and Colin walks right into it.

**Colin:** *holds his nose* Son of a bitch!

**DMG:** Still hallucinating?

**Colin:** Not anymore, my nose is probably broken!

**DMG:** Worse things than that will happen if you don't listen to me. Something dark and evil has entered this tournament.

**Colin:** Yeah, his name is Nick Hollaland.

**DMG:** No! I mean an ancient, powerful evil has been resurrected to seek out and destroy the Rose Duelists.

**Colin:** Ohohoh, no no, the what I do with the rose is when I enter the stadium and I throw it to the girls in the stand. They love that sort of thing

**DMG:** No! *Hits him over the head with her wand* Would you listen, dummy? The Rose Duelists are defenders of the Spirit World. You've heard of that, right?

**Colin:** Yeah, but that's a bunch of myth and legend. I mean, if the Spirit World was real, the monster cards would be real, right?

**DMG:** Ahem…

Colin has come to the realization that a REAL monster card was standing in the middle of his living room.

**Colin:** -_- Point taken.

**DMG:** This evil wishes to destroy them so they can tear the veil between both of our worlds.

**Colin:** Okay, go out there and find your Rose Duelists, then.

**DMG:** You are such an idiot! I am a messenger. It is my duty to reveal the Rose Duelists I have been assigned to assist.

**Colin:** … What?

Dark Magician Girl sighed, touched Colin by his right hand and in another white flash, Colin was shown chaos, destruction, and evil red eyes. It was a vision, but it happened too fast for him to understand what had happened. When Dark Magician Girl removed her hand from his, his hand was still glowing and a red rose mark appeared to cover the entire back of his hand.

**DMG:** You are the Red Rose.

**Colin:** What the hell? *stares at the back of his hand*

**DMG:** There are 8 other Rose Duelists. You must find them and reveal their true potential in order to defeat the evil that is plaguing this tournament.

**Colin:** This is sounding more and more like a bad Saturday morning cartoon. Wait a sec. You said you were assigned to me? By who?

**DMG:** Can't say.

**Colin:** How am I supposed to find the rest of the Rose Duelists?

**DMG:** Don't know.

**Colin:** Can you help me with anything?

**DMG:** I can offer moral support. *gives thumbs up* Good luck, Colin.

In another flash of light, her Duel Spirit turned back into the Dark Magician Girl card. Colin then grabs the card and starts yelling at it.

**Colin:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN "GOOD LUCK"? YOU COME OVER, DROP A BOMB ON ME LIKE THIS, AND YOU'RE JUST GONNA OFFER YOUR DAMN MORAL SUPPORT?

Colin hears banging on the wall, coming from next door.

**Neighbor:** Dude, shut the hell up! We're trying to sleep here!

Colin then looked at the clock, it was 4:39 a.m.

**Colin:** Damn. Might as well go out and get a coffee.

Colin put's on his baseball cap, and his Red Star Headphones and was about to head out…but then he noticed the Red Rose mark on his hand.

**Colin: …**Doesn't really suit me.

Colin puts on a glove to cover his hand and leaves the hotel and goes to the café across the street. He got a hot cup of coffee to start off his day.

**Colin:** *sniff* Ah. Sweet, sweet caffeine. I'd be lost without you.

**DMG:** I THOUGHT OF SOMETHING!

Colin, shocked by the sudden voice out of nowhere, spilled his coffee all over him. He looks to his right and sees the spirit form of the Dark Magician Girl.

**Colin:** You think it's wise to just show up out of nowhere like that? What if someone sees you?

**DMG:** Ah, I'm in spirit form, only you can see me like this. Anyway, what if I offer you advice? I can offer some valuable insight and you said you wanted help, right?

**Colin:** *grumbles and mumbles* What kind of advice can you offer?

**DMG:** *thinks**looks around and sees something of interest* Hey, isn't that that girl from yesterday?

Dark Magician Girl pointed to the café where she saw Rita St. Clair just cleaning tables that were already clean.

**DMG:** You should apologize to her for what you said yesterday.

**Colin:** Why the hell should I apologize for anything?

**DMG:** Just because Nick was an ass to you doesn't mean you should've been an ass to her.

**Colin:** *thought for a moment, has a flashback*

_(Flashback)_

_**(Nick:**__ I don't understand why I'm wasting you time with you lowlifes, I'm much to better than you for this.)_

_**(Rita: **__You Don't even Know me!_

_**Colin: **__I know I'm better then You!)_

_(End Flashback)_

**Colin:** Damn it your right. *sigh* HEY RITA!

Rita looked over and sees an idiot calling her over, waving one of his hands in the air… She then saw that that idiot was Colin.

**Rita:** *thinks: Oh great, what does he want?*

Rita Walked over to his table.

**Rita:** What do you want?

**Colin: **Look, I just wanted to apologize for the other day. I was a jackass.

**Rita:** Yes you were.

**Colin:** Hey, you're supposed to say "That's all right. No offense. No harm done."

**Rita:** Nah, you can be the bigger person here. I don't really feel like it.

Rita laughed and Colin just shook his head.

**Colin:** Can I at least get a napkin to clean the coffee I spilled on me.

**Rita:** Sure, I'll be right back.

Rita went off to get some napkins and Colin looks over at the spirit of the Dark Magician Girl, who is smiling.

**DMG:** See, I told you I could help.

**Colin:** You jus- You just pointed out the obvious. I wouldn't call that helping.

Rita was coming back with a napkin when she was stopped by another customer sitting at another table. It was Jack Atlas.

**Jack:** Excuse me, miss. This coffee is horrendous. I have never tasted anything so plebian in my life!

**Rita:** Sorry, sir. I don't make the coffee, I just serve it.

**Jack:** I demand you go back to your superiors and demand they make a decent cup of coffee!

**Colin:** Hey, jackass, why don't you just leave her alone and drink what you got?

Jack stared at Colin and Colin was staring down at Jack.

**Jack:** How dare you speak to me like that? Do you know who I am? I'M JACK ATLAS!

Colin pulls out a bright red rose and points it at Jack's face.

**Colin:** I don't care if you're the King of England! No man ever makes an arrogant demand of a woman like that! So you, Mr. Jack Asslas, should turn around and simply walk away now!

**Jack:** Well I never…!

Jack turns around and just walks away. Meanwhile, Rita notices Colin holding the red rose and remembered that there was a red rose in her hair the other day.

**Colin:** I swear, some of the people in this tournament are too damn arrogant for their own good. I can't wait to beat them all be declared Champion!

**Rita:** Look who's calling who arrogant…

Meanwhile, watching from a distance, a duelist by the name of Roth Rankshaw watched the event unfold.

**Roth:** *thinks: Looks like Rita has herself a little protector, now. I just he doesn't interfere with my plans.*

A few hours later, Jeremy showed up at the café and was surprised to find Colin and Rita talking like they were friends.

**Jeremy:** Well, what do we have here? You two wanted to kill each other yesterday.

**Colin:** Jeremy, you know how people can't hate me, especially the ladies. *wink*

Jeremy hated when Colin talked about his popularity with the ladies.

**Rita:** -_- No, I still hate him, it's just he's not that bad o' guy is all.

**Colin:** Oh yeah, you two haven't been properly introduced. This is Jeremy, my young apprentice who's studying under me to become a better duelist.

**Rita:** Colin, I saw the rankings, he's ranked ahead of you.

**Colin:** Oh yeah, well, where are you ranked?

Rita looked nervous, like she didn't want to reveal where she was ranked.

**Rita: **Uh, well, um, I was So high up you probably didn't even see me so, Heheh! ^^';

**Jeremy:** I did! You were 124th.

Colin Started laughing hysterically and Rita knocked him over the head with one of the coffee cups.

**Rita:** SHUT UP!

**Jeremy:** I guess that's good because none of us are in the same bracket, then. Well, since I'm in the south bracket and Colin in the southwest, that means we won't be dueling each other until the Final 8. Wait, that reminds me, Colin, when is your duel?

**Colin:** 8:00

Jeremy looks at a clock.

**Jeremy:** It's 7:50.

**Colin:** o_o…

Colin quickly ran off because he had to stop at his apartment to get his duel disk from Chris.

**Rita:** *looks at Jeremy* You're gonna pay his bill, right?

Rita hands Jeremy the bill and he had a shocked and wide-eyed expression on his face.

**Jeremy:** WHO SPENDS $80 ON COFFEE!

Colin hurried back to his apartment and banged on the door.

**Colin: **CHRIS OPEN UP I FORGOT MY DAMNED KEY!

Chris opened up the door, still looking half asleep and before he could speak Colin barged in, grabbed his duel disk and deck and ran out.

**Chris:**…

Chris just went back onto the couch and fell asleep. Colin ran as fast as he could toward the Southwest Stadium. He looked at his watch and it said 7:57.

**Colin: **This is gonna be close!

Colin, jumped over a fence, knocked over a man carrying boxes, and slid under a truck that was blocking the road, but he made to the stadium and was ready to make his entrance by 7:59.

**Colin: ***Huff*…That…*Puff*…Was…*Huff*…Close….*Puff*

Colin stood in front of two gigantic doors, and on the other side, he could hear the MC speaking to the audience.

**MC:** Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready for the duels to begin?

Colin could hear the roar of the crowd. As the giant doors opened, Colin stepped through them. There, he saw the crowd roar with anticipation. Thousands upon thousands of people from all over the world came to watch these exciting duels.

**MC:** Introducing first, from Cleveland, Ohio, USA. He is the Mechanical Master, The Sultan of Scrap Iron, and he Always has a Rose for a lovely lady. Give it up for COLIN KENNAT!

The jumbo screen that towered over the stadium, showed a close-up of Colin on it, and he held up one of his favorite red roses. The crowd, especially the American girls, started cheering for him. Before he took his spot on the duel stage, he went up toward the front row of the audiences, tossed his rose up there and a lucky young lady caught it. Colin turned back to the stage and he could hear that young lady's shrieks of joy.

**Colin:***thinks: This duel will be a piece of cake.*

**MC:** And introducing his opponent, from Damascus, Syria, he is the Silent Killer, the Night's Eraser, and he will strike before you get a chance to say "Huh?." Give it up for ASU AL DIRI!

Asu came out and he was wearing a black cloak, with a black hood, and a black cloth covering his mouth and nose. He wasted no time, going for the duel stage.

**Colin: **Dude, aren't hot in all that?

**Asu:** My family has worn these garments for generations in a test of our diligence. I will not succumb to weakness just as will not concede this duel!

**Colin: **I respect that. Just don't collapse from heat exhaustion alright?

**MC: **Gentleman…ARE YOU READY?

Colin and Asu started up there duel disks and placed their decks into the deck slot.

**Both: **LET'S DUEL!

The crowd in the stadium roared with excitement as the duel tournament finally got underway with its first match-up. Meanwhile, in the café where Rita worked and Jeremy was having his breakfast, there were several TV sets around showing the duels as they happen. Chris finally showed up and sat next to Jeremy.

**Chris:** *yawns* Hey, Jeremy, where's Colin? I don't know where the hell he went?

**Jeremy:** Look at the TV.

Chris looks at the TV and sees Colin's face on it.

**Chris:** Oh no! He's on Interpol's Most Wanted!

Rita hits Chris over the head with a tray.

**Rita:** You dumbass! He's dueling!

**Chris:** Ow! Hey, I was kidding! Who's he dueling?

**Jeremy:** He's dueling Asu Al Diri, he uses a quick-strike deck.

**Rita:** Let's hope Colin doesn't go first.

**Jeremy:** Huh? Did Colin remember to eat breakfast?

Back at the stadium, Colin starts off the duel.

**Colin (LP 8000):** All right, here we go! *draws, then stomach grumbles* Uhhhhh…

**Asu (LP 8000):** *chuckles* What? Did you skip breakfast to get here?

**Colin:** Anyway, I summon Gear Golem the Moving Fortress (L.4 800/2200) in defense mode! And I'll set one card face-down! *thinks: Okay, I got a good defense up right now. Even if he summons a monster that's slightly stronger than my Gear Golem, I got Castle Walls face-down to increase it's defense.*

**Asu:** My turn. *draws* I'll summon Dark Assassin (Lv.4 1200/1200). And I'll activate the Continuous Spell Card Assassin's Seal! This allows any card with "Assassin" in its card name whose Level is 4 or lower to attack you directly!

**Colin:** Uh oh…

**Asu:** Dark Assassin, attack my opponent!

The Dark Assassin jumped over the Gear Golem and threw some shuriken at Colin, inflicting him with 1200 points of damage.

**Colin (LP 6800):** Damn, I'm in a hole early.

**MC:** Looks like Colin has found himself in a hole early!

**Colin: **-_- I just said that!

**Asu: **I will also set 2 cards face down and end my turn.

**Colin:** *draws**thinks: Okay, no holding back.* I'll sacrifice the Gear Golem to summon Jinzo (Lv.6 2400/1500)! I hope you weren't planning on using traps because Jinzo negates them! And he has enough firepower to take out your Dark Assassin!

Jinzo fired a laser beam from its visor and destroyed Dark Assassin, inflicting 1200 points of damage to Asu.

**Asu (LP 6800):** Hm.

**Colin:** And I will end my turn!

**Asu:** *draws* I'll summon the Apprentice Assassin (Lv.3 1300/1300)! And I'll equip him with Tools of the Assassin! It only increases the ATK of an Assassin by 100, but it allows me to do a lot more! For one, once per turn, I can destroy 1 monster on my opponent's side of the field with more attack points! So, Apprentice Assassin, slay his Jinzo!

The Apprentice assassin's attack rises to 1400 and then it jumped up over Jinzo, landed behind him and stabbed him in the back with a Blade destroying Jinzo.

**Asu: **Now I'm free to activate this trap, Further Pain! Since a monster was destroyed by the effect of a card, the owner of that destroyed monster takes 1000 points of damage!

Because Jinzo was destroyed by a card effect Colin loses 1000 life points.

**Asu: **Now Apprentice Assassin, attack!

Apprentice Assassin swiftly moved behind Colin and struck him like it struck Jinzo and Colin loses 1400.

**Colin (Lp.4400): ***think: Oh shit. If I summon a monster with more defense points, he'll just jump right over it, and any monster with higher ATK, he'll just destroy it. I'd better take care of that monster with the equipped monster right now.*

**Asu (LP 6800):** I'll end my turn.

**Colin:** *draws* I summon X-Head Cannon (Lv.4 1800/1500) to the field! And I'll just have it attack your Assassin Apprentice!

X-Head Cannon fired at Apprentice Assassin, but a puff of smoke appeared and missed it entirely.

**Colin:** … Okay, what the hell just happened?

**Asu:** I activated my Trap Card, Smoke Bomb. This allows me to prevent a monster's destruction due to battle and reduces the battle damage to 0.

The Apprentice Assassin emerged unharmed from the attack.

**Colin: **Damn! I end my turn then!

**Asu: ***Draws* I'll now Sacrifice my Apprentice Assassin to Summon Master Assassin! (Lv.6 2200/1950) And Now I'll use the Equip spell Demotion! And with his Level lowered by 2 he's free to attack you directly!

The Master Assassin ran across the field, past X-Head Cannon and attacked Colin inflicting 2200 damage. The shockwave from all of these attacks made Colin fall to his knees; it was taking a toll on him.

**Colin (LP 2200):** *coughs*

**Asu (LP 6800): **And next turn, I'll be able to finish you. Your move.

Colin gets back up to his feet and twists his hand around a little bit. The glove he wore over his rose mark started to irritate him a little bit.

**Colin:** Aw, the hell with it!

Colin removes the glove and tosses it aside.

**MC:** Uh oh, the gloves are coming off! Colin is getting serious!

Unaware to everyone in the stadium, a dark presence was hiding in the shadows watching and noticed that Colin had the rose mark on his hand.

**?:** _Ahh, so he has already been awakened to his calling then? HerHerHer, this shall be easier than I thought._

**Colin:** *draws* I'll start by summoning Y-Dragon Head (Lv.4 1500/1600)! And now I can combine him with X-Head Cannon in order to order to make the XY-Dragon Cannon (Lv.6 2200/1900)!

X-Head Cannon attached itself to the back of Y-Dragon Head to make a more powerful monster.

**Colin:** Now, I'll activate XY-Dragon Cannon's ability! I'll discard 1 card from my hand to destroy your Assassin's Seal!

XY-Dragon Cannon fired a tank shell at the Assassin's Seal Spell, destroying it.

**Colin:** But I'm not done! I'll activate the Spell Card Premature Burial! And by paying 800 Life Points, I can bring back the card I just discarded which was Z-Metal Tank!

Z-Metal Tank rose up from the ground like a zombie.

**Colin (LP 1400):** I'll combine my monsters together to form the XYZ-Dragon Cannon (Lv.8 2800/2600)!

XY-Dragon Cannon attached itself to the top of Z-Metal Tank to complete the XYZ-Dragon Cannon.

**Colin:** Now I'll send 1 more card to my Graveyard to destroy any card on the field! And I choose your other face-down!

XYZ-Dragon Cannon fired a tank shell at Asu's face-down card which was a Kunai with Chain.

**Colin:** And now, XYZ-Dragon Cannon, destroy his Master Assassin!

From the combined firepower of all 3 of its pieces, the XYZ-Dragon Cannon fired an Excellent attack witch destroyed the Master Assassin and inflicting 600 points of Damage to Asu.

**Asu (Lp.6200): **Ah, you still have life. Since you destroyed my Master Assassin in battle, I'm free to special summon a Strike Ninja in defense mode.

A Strike Ninja (Lv.4 1700/1200) appeared on Asu's side of the field in defense mode.

**Colin: **I'll end my turn with one card face down.

**?:** _Herherher! Time to burn that rose!_

Swiftly and silently the shadows moved on the ground and approached Asu, and started to seep into his body and Mortal Soul.

**Asu: **GAHH!

Asu Quickly fell to his knee's and held his head. It appeared to everyone else that he was in a lot of pain.

**Asu: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Colin: **Dude, didn't I warn you about the heat stoke?

Asu grabbed his face, and the screaming stopped. Asu stood up, but something wasn't right.

**Asu (?): **_Herherherherher…_

**Colin:** Uh, hey Asu? You alright?

**Asu (?): **_Asu's gone! There is only SHADOWS!_

Asu removed his hands from his face and his eyes were blood red and an Aura of Darkness and Shadows had appeared around him. The Spirit of the Dark Magician Girl appeared beside Colin.

**DMG:** That's the evil I warned you about! It possessed Asu and now control's his body.

**Asu (?): **_Yes! And I will see to it that when you lose… you die here!_

**Colin: **Well then…that's good incentive to win then!

**Asu (?): **_DRAW!_ *Draws* _I set one card face down and end my turn!_

**Colin: **All the Dramatics and you do that? *sighs* Fine then. *draws* I'll send this one card in my hand to the graveyard to Activate XYZ-Dragon Cannons Ability and destroy your facedown-

**Asu (?): **_I activate My Facedown, Blast with Chain! And equip it to the Strike Ninja!_

Strike Ninja was equipped with Blast with chain, but it was destroyed by XYZ-Dragon Cannon!

**Asu (?): **_Since Blast with chain was equipped to a monster and was destroyed by an Effect I can destroy 1 card on your side of the field!_

A bundle of dynamite was thrown in front of the XYZ-Dragon Cannon and it exploded, destroying the monster!

**Asu (?): **_Now you have no Monsters to protect you and I will finish you! *Draws* I Switch the Strike Ninja to attack mode and he will Finish you!_

The Strike Ninja moved swiftly ready to deliver the fatal strike.

**Colin:** I ACTIVATE MY TRAP! Call of the Haunted! And I'll bring back the Perfect Machine King (Lv.8 2700/1500) I just discarded!

Perfect Machine King appeared on the field, with the Strike Ninja already attacking, Perfect Machine King counterattacked, destroying Strike Ninja, and inflicting 1000 damage to Asu.

**Asu (?)(Lp.5200): **_Herherher…_

**Colin (Lp.1400): **What's so funny?

**Asu (?): **_I never realized before how pathetic people in this word are…I'm looking at the cards in his hand and each one of them tell me how pathetic this man is!_

Asu dropped the cards in his hand to the floor.

**Asu (?): **_Pathetic and weak! He could not win this match._

**Colin:** Not if he doesn't try! Everyone has a chance to win, they just-

**Asu (?): **_HA! You prove that you creatures are weak! You believe everyone can win, but that is simply not true! You have a winner and a loser! It's as simple as that! Pathetic!_

**Colin: **You're becoming a Pain in the Ass! *Draws* I Activate the Spell, Monster Reborn! And I'll bring back a card I had discarded, Robotic Rambo! (Lv.5 2100/2000)

A Heavily armored Machine carrying every sort of weapon known appeared on Colin's side of the field.

**Colin: **He will attack you directly.

Robotic Rambo pulled out a machine gun and fired sporadically around Asu and he loses 2100 Life Points.

**Colin: **Perfect Machine King, FINISH HIM!

Perfect Machine King attacked and inflicted 3200 damage. The Darkness disappeared from the body of Asu and returned to the Shadows.

**Asu (Lp.0): **Uhhh…

**Colin (Lp.1400): **That's all she wrote…

The crowd cheered at the duel. Colin looked around and realized they probably didn't notice the evil incarnate that had possessed Asu. He looked at the replay on the jumbo screen and in the replay. Asu looked perfectly normal.

**Colin: ***Thinks: Was he really able to mask his presence from everybody like that?*

**DMG: **Yes, only those awakened to their Rose can see him.

Colin looked over at Asu who was passed out, a Medical group came by to assist him and they took him out on a stretcher.

**Colin: **Damn it…

Colin heard rumbling coming from his stomach.

**Colin:** Dammit! I'm still hungry!

Colin then leaves the stadium and went back to the café where Chris and Jeremy were sitting at a table. It looked like they had a big breakfast and there was nothing left for Colin.

**Colin:** Ah! You couldn't save any for me?

**Chris:** We were watching your lose, saw you losing, and we thought you would get here sooner.

**Colin:** You thought I was gonna lose?

**Jeremy:** Don't worry. WE saved you something.

Jeremy hands Colin a small piece of paper. Colin looked over the paper.

**Colin:** O_O! A BILL? WHO SPENDS $380 FOR BREAKFAST?

**Jeremy:** It was originally $300, the rest is what you owe me for buying your coffee.

**Colin: **T_T Your so mean…


	3. Chapter 3: The Fast Track

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental._ **Please read and Reveiw, we like to hear your opinions.**

* * *

><p>*Cairo, Egypt, Duel Runner Garage, Tournament Day 1, 2:30 pm LST*<p>

Jeremy entered the garage where hundreds of Duel runners were lined up in designated sections. Jeremy went up to his duel runner, which was a Nice V-X Model, with a duel engine, and pretty violet paint job. Working on his Duel Runner was their mechanic, Timothy "Tinker" Twininski. The man was in his mid-30s, but his height didn't exactly match his age.

**Jeremy:** Hey, Tinker, how's my Duel Runner coming along?

**Tinker:** Ah great, you're missing two spark plugs, your tires are shredded and, once in a blue moon, fire shoots out of the engine. On the bright side, I managed to get that cup-holder fitted in here.

Tinker then pulls his soft drink out of the cup-holder and takes a sip.

**Jeremy:** Oh shit. Will it be ready for my duel? My match is at 4.

**Tinker:** Jeremy, this is me you're talking about. I'll have it done by 3.

**Jeremy:** Great, that's-

Jeremy glanced over and he saw somebody pulling out of the garage on their Duel Runner. The person was wearing a helmet, but you could easily tell that it was a woman. She wore a black suit decorated with lightning marks and didn't expose any skin. Her Duel Runner was decorated in the same fashion as her outfit and appeared to run on electricity rather than gasoline. She pulled out of the garage at lightning speed, she was clearly going to the tournament for a turbo-duel.

**Jeremy:** Who was that?

Tinker sat in a spinning chair and rolled over to a desk with computer on it, and a TV right next to it showing a soccer game. Tinker did some typing and got the person's photo up on the computer.

**Tinker:** They use a pen name. Dominatrix. She uses a Watt Deck and… that's it. Nothing more on her.

**Jeremy:** Really, there's nothing on her?

**Tinker:** Either she's a good computer hacker or she's got a lot of money and influence to conceal her identity like this.

Just as these two were talking, Colin walks in.

**Colin:** Hey, old man! You do what I asked you to do with my runner?

**Tinker:** Sure did. Took away all safety guards, cut the fuel line for the brakes and tightened the steering so it can go faster, just the way you want it.

Colin gave Tinker a thumbs-up.

**Colin:** Perfect!

**Tinker:** Yeah, and we reserved a special grave spot when you get home. They're digging it right now.

Colin looked at his Duel Runner, which was still under a tarp.

**Colin:** Yeah, you know I don't like turbo-dueling but if I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna do as fast as possible.

Colin looked up from the runner and saw the TV had a Soccer game on. Rome was leading Madrid 1-0.

**Colin: **What the hell is this?

**Tinker: **Soccer, the sport of Kings!

**Colin: **That's Chess!

Colin changed the channel to a Duel in the Tournament, just so happens they caught the end of Nick Hollaland's duel. Nick had Hamon, Lord Striking Thunder (Lv.10 4000/4000) and Dark Strike Fighter (Lv.7 26001800) on the Field. While his opponent only had a Gravity Bind Trap on the field.

**Nick (LP. 7550): **-and I Now use the Effect of Dark Strike fighter! I Tribute one monster on my side of the field and I can inflict damage equal to its level times 200! So say goodbye Hamon. And say Hello Victory!

**Opponent (LP. 700): **Oh no!

Hamon, Lord of the Striking Thunder was sacrificed so Dark Strike fighter could inflict 2000 damage to his opponent. Winning the duel.

**Nick: **You lose!

Colin changed the station again.

**Colin: **I really hate that guy! Just who does he think he is thinking he's so-

Colin turned around and saw that a reporter was right in his face.

**Reporter:** Carly Carmine, New Domino City Independent News! Mr. Kennat, I was wondering if you could answer a couple questions!

Colin looked over Carly's shoulder at Jeremy and Tinker and Colin had an evil look that said "Which one of you idiots let this reporter through?"

**Colin:** I'm sorry, Ms. Carmine. I don't know what you heard, but I don't do interviews.

**Carly:** Oh yeah, I heard all about your problem with Zack Rucker. Now all he does is trash-talk you. I will not do that! I take pride in being a journalist and I seek to uncover the truth!

**Colin:** "New Domino City Independent News"? Sounds like a tabloid.

**Carly:** You and Jack Atlas are in the same bracket. Do you think that you will end up in a final duel with Jack Atlas to see who will end up in the Elite 8?

**Colin:** Wait, Jack Atlas and I are in the same bracket?

Colin remembered Jack Atlas at the coffee shop and how big of a jackass he was.

**Colin:** I hope he makes it to the final round because I want to teach that stubborn jackass a lesson! You put in your report, or interview piece, or whatever that I am CALLING HIM OUT!

Carly just started looking nervous and started shaking, thanks to Colin's sudden assertiveness.

**Carly:** Oh… um… Well, thank you for that.

**Colin:** No problem, was there anything else you wanted to ask?

**Carly:** Uh, N-no. I-I-I-I-I'll be going now.

Carly turned around and walked out of there as fast as she could. Jeremy turned to Colin.

**Jeremy:** What the hell what that about?

**Colin:** What was what about?

**Jeremy:** Calling out Jack Atlas like that. Do you know how good he is?

**Colin:** If he's only ranked third in the world, how good can he be?

Jeremy was in disbelief at Colin's attitude toward that situation.

**Jeremy:** Whatever, I gotta go prepare for my duel.

**Colin:** Yeah, I'd better go find Chris before he gets in any trouble. 'Cause we know he will.

**Tinker:** You left him alone?

**Colin:** Yeah, wasn't a smart move by me.

Colin left and went back to the café where he left Chris. He found Chris at a table with a black eye.

**Colin:** Tried talking to a woman again, didn't ya?

**Chris: **Yep.

**Colin: **What did you say?

**Chris: **I simply said I would ***** **** **** if she **** **** ****** with ***** and we could ****** ***** on top of *****.

**Colin: **O_O';;; What is wrong with you? That's not how you talk to a woman!

**Chris:** Well, Casanova, how would you do it?

Colin pulled out his signature red rose.

**Colin:** Why, my dear fool Chris, I'm glad you asked.

Colin looked around the café and he saw a beautiful strawberry-blonde girl sitting at a table, simply reading a book. Colin motions his way over there.

**Colin:** Pardon me, madam, but I could not help but notice that you were here all by yourself and a gentleman would never leave a lady alone like that.

Colin had no idea who he was talking to, Ali Clairoux. She was ranked #2 in the entire world.

**Ali:** I'm sorry, but I do not need the aid of a "gentleman" right now!

From her accent, Colin was able to tell that she was French.

**Colin:** Oh, madam, you wound me! I was simply just doing my duties to see to it that a woman of your grace and elegance-

Rita came over to Chris and saw that Colin was talking to that other girl.

**Rita:** Uh, Chris, what's he doing?

**Chris:** Looks like he's about to score!

Just then, Ali stood up, and from Chris and Rita's viewpoint, that Colin had successfully coerced her.

**Chris:** All right, he did it!

SLAP! Ali had slapped Colin clear across the face.

**Ali:** When I say I do not your assistance, that means I do not need ANYTHING from you!

Colin took several steps back to his table, holding the cheek she had slapped.

**Colin:** T_T She hit me!

Ali turned and walked away with authority.

**Rita:** *smiles* That's what you get for thinking you're a lady's man!

**Ryan:** Hahahahaha!

The three of them looked over at a nearby table and they saw a man in his twenties, his hair looked messy, looked like he didn't shave in a while, and his clothes looked like they were just pulled out of the hamper.

**Colin:** What's so funny?

**Ryan:** Hahaha! I'm sorry, but that was too damn rich! Anyway, I'm sorry, my name is Ryan Edge.

Ryan Edge is a two-time Silver Cup champion from Toronto, Canada. He sure didn't look like one though.

**Ryan:** Anyway, you're Colin Kennat, right? I saw you duel Nick on New Year's Eve and I'm just glad that somebody put that smug little bastard in his place.

**Colin:** Oh, well, thanks, I guess.

**Ryan:** I heard from all of your fans that you're a lady's man. But by judging what I just saw, it looked like it was way too far from the truth! Hahaha!

**Colin:** Grrrrr…

**Rita:** Yeah, I have to agree with that! *laughs*

**Ryan:** But the way you dueled earlier today, I know that it's not just hype and luck. You actually know what you're doing out there.

**Colin:** *smiles* Thanks.

**Chris:** If you think he's good, wait till you see Jeremy duel later. He's much better.

Colin then punches Chris in the face, giving him another black eye.

**Colin:** SHUT UP! HE IS NOT!

Colin looked at the clock and it said 3:30 pm.

**Colin:** Hey, Chris, we better get going. We're Jeremy's pit crew for the turbo-duel.

**Chris:** Right.

**Colin:** Oh, Rita, I need a Egyptian Coffee Bean Surprise to go.

Rita walked to get the coffee, gave Colin the coffee.

**Colin:** And just leave Ryan here with the bill. That's what new friends are for, right?

Colin and Chris ran off. Rita handed Ryan the bill.

**Ryan:** Hey, I didn't agree to… *looks at bill* WHAT THE ****?

They made their way to the South Stadium and they were at the Duel Runner tracks that surrounded the main stage. They were in the pit crew area, where Tinker already was.

**Tinker:** Hey, what took you guys so lo- Chris, what the hell happened to you?

**Chris:** Well, there was this girl and-

**Tinker:** Enough said.

Jeremy was already on the track, on his Duel Runner, ready to duel. Chris sat in a chair in front of a computer. Colin handed Chris and Tinker a headset and they both put it on.

**Colin:** *into headset* Testing. One, two, three. Testing. Star Command, can you read me?

**Jeremy:** *sighs* I hear ya, loud and clear.

Chris then brought up the statistics for Jeremy's opponent. His name was Randolph Kaiser, from Cologne, Germany.

**Colin: **Ok, Jeremy, apparently your opponent practices on the German Autobahnen highway system. No rules and no Speed limit. He's supposed to be able to go fast and have great control.

**Jeremy: **I know. I study my opponents before I duel them…unlike a certain lazy ass I know.

**Colin: **-_-'; I'm not lazy! I just live for the moment!

Just then, Randolph Kaiser pulled up next to Jeremy at the starting gate with his Duel Runner. That Duel Runner was one of the recent models with a slick green paint job.

**Randolph:** Guten Tag, Mr. Griffan. Good luck to you today.

**Jeremy:** Same to you, Mr. Kaiser.

**MC:** Ladies and gentlemen, ARE YOU READY FOR A TURBO DUEL?

The crowd roars with anticipation.

**MC:** All right, gentlemen, the rules are simple: You duel while Speed word 2 is active with 4000 Life Points, if you're Speed Counters go below 0, you lose, and if you need to make a pit stop, it'll cost you 2 Speed Counters. Now, get ready! Get set!

**PC: **Speed world 2 is activated.

The starting light flashed yellow… yellow… yellow… yellow… Green!

**Both:** DUEL!

Both contestants speeded out of the gate. Randolph started of a little faster and made the first turn before Jeremy, so he starts the duel.

**Randolph (LP 4000):** *draws* First, I'll summon Pandaborg (Lv.4 1700/1400) in attack mode! And I'll end my turn by placing two cards face-down!

**Jeremy (LP 4000):** *draws, each duelist gains 1 Speed Counter* I'll set this face-down in Defense mode, then place two face-down as well!

**Randolph (SC 1):** *draws, gains 1 Speed Counter* I summon Psychic Snail (Lv.4 1900/1200)! And I'll activate his ability, which is by paying 800 Life Points, at the risk of him not attacking, my Pandaborg can attack twice! Now, Pandaborg, attack!

The Pandaborg lunges toward Jeremy's face-down card.

**Jeremy (SC 2):** I activate Magic Cylinder!

**Randolph**** (LP 3200):** But I activate Mind Over Matter! By tributing my Psychic Snail, I can negate the activation of your cylinders and destroy them!

Psychic Snail lunged at the Magic Cylinder and they were both destroyed. Pandaborg commenced with the attack.

**Jeremy:** But I have one more face-down, Negate Attack!

Pandaborg was about to slash the face-down monster, but a barrier appeared and blocked it.

**Randolph:** Very resourceful. I'll finish my turn by activating Life Absorbing Machine! Now, on my next turn, I regain half of the Life Points I paid! And placing one card face-down!

**Jeremy:** *draws, gains 1 Speed Counter* I'll flip over my face-down card, Eria the Water Charmer (Lv.3 500/1500)! When she's flipped up, I can control 1 Water card on your side of the field!

Eria lifted her staff and magical energy started to surround Pandaborg. Pandaborg then went onto Jeremy's side of the field and Eria petted it on the head.

**Jeremy (SC 3):** Now, I'll summon the Tuner Elemental Mage (Lv.1 500/100)!

A cute mage wearing red, blue, green, and white attire appeared on the field.

**Jeremy:** And now, I'll tune Elemental Mage with my Eria and your Pandaborg to Synchro Summon Eria the Water Mistress (Lv.8 3200/1500)!

An older, more powerful version of Eria the Water Charmer appeared on the field.

**Jeremy:** And she gains an extra 200 attack points since Eria and Pandaborg are in the Graveyard! Now, Eria will atta-

Suddenly, fire just shot out of Jeremy's engine.

**Jeremy:** HOLY SHIT!

**MC:** It looks like Jeremy's having a little engine trouble, to put it mildly!

**Colin:** Ahh, shit Jeremy, you need to make a pit stop!

Jeremy made his way around the track with his engine on fire, and got into the pit stop. Jeremy loses 2 speed counters!

**Jeremy: **Damn it Tinker! I thought you said you'd have it fixed for the duel!

**Tinker: **I did…it just didn't stay fixed!

**Chris: **Jeremy, apparently there's a Hole in your Engine!

Chris pointed to the screen that showed the Status of Jeremy's Runner and the engine was in red.

**Chris: **You got to be careful on your turns, 'cause your oil can leak out and get caught in the ignition and that will start the fire.

Tinker got the fire put out and sealed up the engine with duct tape.

**Jeremy: **DUCT TAPE? ARE SERIOUS?

**Tinker:** I don't have the tools or time to fix this now. You're gonna have to make due.

**Colin: **Enough talk! Jeremy, you can't fall behind! Get going! Go! Go! Go!

Jeremy started up and hurried back onto the track.

**Jeremy (SC 1):** I'm gonna kill that old man after this duel!

Jeremy finally caught back up with Randolph.

**Randolph (SC 3):** All good now? You're not on fire anymore? *chuckles*

**Jeremy:** And now I'll continue with Erai's attack!

Eria summoned forth a series of geysers that hit Randolph, but his Duel Runner was still running smoothly.

**Randolph (SC 0)(LP 1000):** Before you took control of my Pandaborg, I activated my face-down Trap Psychic Rejuvenation, which increases my Life Points by 1000 for each Psychic-type monster I control!

**Jeremy:** I'll end my turn!

**Randolph:** *draws, gains 1 Speed Counter, gains 400 Life Points* I'll set two cards face-down and Psychic Commander (Lv.3 1400/800) in attack mode! That ends my turn!

**Jeremy (SC 2):** *thinks: What is he thinking? Better play it safe.* *draws, gains 1 Speed Counter* I summon Magician's Valkyria (Lv.4 1600/1800)! Magician's Valkyria, attack Psychic Commander!

**Randolph (SC 2)(LP 1400):** Not so fast! I activate the Trap Psychic Hypnosis! Once you declare an attack, I can gain control of the most powerful monster on your side of the field and you must attack it!

Psychic Commander fired a hypnotic wave at Eria and she became hypnotized and switched over to Randolph's side of the field.

**Jeremy (SC 3):** Fine, I'll call off my attack!

Magician's Valkyria stopped her attack just before she struck Eria.

**Randolph:** As long as I have a Psychic-type monster on the field, your Water Mistress is under my control!

**Jeremy:** I'll end my turn with a face-down!

Colin continued to watch the duel from the pit area. He noticed something strange on the track, though. Something was creeping up from behind Jeremy. It was a rush of shadows heading toward him.

**Colin:** Jeremy, look out behind you!

Jeremy turned his head and actually saw the shadows rushing toward him from behind.

**Jeremy:** What the-

Without thinking, Jeremy turned sharply to the right to avoid the shadows. But they rushed right past him and they latched onto Randolph's Duel Runner and began to possess his mind, body, and soul.

**Jeremy:** What the hell is that?

**Colin:** You see it too, huh? Guess that makes you a part of the Special Peoples Club.

**Chris:** What the hell are you guys talking about?

**Colin:** Oh, and ordinary losers like Chris can't see it. So, I guess that makes him luckier than us.

**Jeremy:** What the hell are you talking about?

**Magician's Valkyria:** An evil has infested this tournament.

Jeremy looked up at Magician's Valkyria, she looked down at him and spoke to him telepathically.

**MV:** All will be explained, you just need to win this duel.

Jeremy then looked at the back of his hand, and there was a mark of a violet rose on it. He then looked back at Randolph, who Jeremy can sense an aura of evil around him now.

**Randolph (?):** _Well, if it isn't my lucky day! I have already found two of the Rose Duelists!_

**Jeremy:** Who or what are you?

**Randolph (?):** _Fear, agony, anguish, suffering! I am all of these things! In ancient times, the fearful people called me Knossoss!_

**Jeremy:** Well, Knossoss, you're going to lose here!

**Randolph (Knossoss):** _Maybe, but it's my turn now! _*draws, gains 1 Speed Counter*_ I activate this weak fool's Trap Level Exchange! I can either give up Life Points to increase a monster's Level or decrease a monster's Level so I can gain Life Points! And I'll lower Eria's Level by 2 to increase my Life Points by 600!_

His Life Points increased by 600.

**Randolph (K)(SC 3)(LP 2000):** _Now I'll tune the Level 3 Psychic Commander with the Level 6 Eria in order to Synchro Summon Hyper Psychic Blaster_ (Lv.9 3000/2500)_!_

Hyper Psychic Blaster emerged on the field, unknowingly being a pawn to the shadow creature, Knossoss.

**Randolph (K):** _Now, destroy Magician's Valkyria!_

Hyper Psychic Blaster sent out a psychic wave at Magician's Valkyria.

**Jeremy (SC 4):** I activate Waboku! This will protect me and my Valkyria from your Blaster!

The psychic blast dissipated with the activation of Waboku.

**Randolph (K): **_I'll set one card face down and end this turn!_

**Jeremy:** *draws, gains 1 Speed Counter* I'll start by-

**Randolph (K)(SC 4):** _I activate the Trap Psychic Ravage! I select one Psychic monster on my side of the field and its attack points are deducted from your Life Points!_

A force of psychic energy was released from Hyper Psychic Blaster and it automatically dealt 3000 points of damage to Jeremy's Life Points. Jeremy swerved a little bit, but kept his balance.

**Jeremy (SC 5)(LP 1000):** Rgh, and I was hoping for a perfect duel, too!

**Colin:** Not as easy as it looks. I've only had 20 of them at my time in Duel Academy.

**Jeremy:** Anyway, I'll start by summoning Maiden of Macabre (Lv.4 1700/0) in attack mode! Next, I'll activate Summon Speeder so I can summon the Tuner Rose, Warrior of Revenge (Lv.4 1600/600)! Now I'll tune Rose with my Maiden in order to Synchro Summon Mystical Origin Dragon (Lv.8 3200/3000)!

Appearing on the field was a fearsome, dragonic beast with magical orbs at various joints in its body and a wizard-like beard.

**Jeremy:** Now here comes his special ability! For each Spellcaster on the field or in the Graveyard other than himself, he gains 100 attack points! There are three in my Graveyard and Magician's Valkyria is on the field, so he gains 400 attack points!

A surge of mystical energy surrounded and empowered Mystical Origin Dragon, increasing its attack power to 3600.

**Jeremy:** Origin Dragon, attack Hyper Psychic Blaster!

Mystical Origin Dragon charged up mystical energy in its mouth and shot that energy at Hyper Psychic Blaster and destroyed it. This also inflicted 600 points of damage to Randolph.

**Randolph (K)(LP 1400):** _Rrrrggh! Another weak soul!_

**Jeremy:** Now, Valkyria, attack him directly!

Magician's Valkyria blasted Randolph with a magic attack, wiping out his remaining Life Points. The shadows have also dispersed from Randolph's mind, body and soul.

**Randolph (LP 0):** …

**Jeremy (LP 1000):** *sighs*

The crowd roared with excitement with the conclusion of the duel. Jeremy just realized that they had no idea what just happened. Randolph pulled into his pit crew area, where he fell on his side as soon as he entered.

**MC:** Congratulations to Jeremy Griffan! Take a victory lap, lad, you deserve it!

Jeremy took a victory lap and admired that the crowd was cheering for him.

**Colin:** Hey, enjoy your victory lap now. But when you get off the track, we've got a lot to talk about.

Later, the two were in the Duel Runner garage, talking. Colin had explained the entire Rose Duelist thing.

**Jeremy:** So, you say there are 9 Rose Duelists? And that they're here at this tournament?

**Colin:** Yeah, pretty much. They can be awakened if their messenger comes and talks to them, I guess. Let me ask you one thing: Was your messenger a complete and total bitch? Because mine was!

**Jeremy:** Well, no, she's actually pretty nice and she helped me.

The spirit form of Magician's Valkyria appeared next to Jeremy.

**MV:** You shouldn't talk like that. We can hear every word you guys say.

Then the spirit form of Dark Magician Girl appeared next to Colin, and she looked angry.

**DMG:** A complete and total bitch, huh?

**Colin:** Uh… I… Uh… Well… I… Uh… MS. CARMINE!

Colin saw that Carly Carmine was back.

**Colin:** Are you back for another interview? I'd be happy to answer all your questions this time! *thinks: Dark Magician Girl won't attack me if there's a normal person around.*

**Carly:** Actually, I'm here to interview Mr. Griffan. Could we talk in private, sir?

**Jeremy:** Sure thing.

Carly and Jeremy go off to do their interview and Colin could feel the icy glare of Dark Magician Girl staring him down.


	4. Chapter 4: A Girl with Thorns

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. _**We would just like to remind everyone that we do use cards we made up at the top of our heads (Not really, we planed them out) and that if we use these made up cards that we will try and give you a discription of the card and its effect. If your not sure if a card is real or not then you can look it up to see for yourself. Please enjoy and please reveiw for us.**

* * *

><p>*Cairo, Egypt, Café, 5:53 pm LST*<p>

Rita was waiting tables at the café when she went up to a table with Yusei Fudo, Akiza and Crow sitting at it.

**Rita: **Hello my names Rita. I'll be your server today. Can I start you off with one of the many fine selections of Coffee?

**Crow: **Yeah, I think I'll have-

**Jack: **Where is he?

Just then Jack Atlas returned and he was frenzied.

**Jack: **You! Coffee Girl! Where is He?

**Rita: **-_- I have a name you know!

**Jack:** Not Important!

**Yusei:** Calm down, Jack. What's going on?

**Jack:** Coffee Girl's boyfriend had the nerve to call me out!

**Rita:** My boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend.

**Jack:** Her boyfriend told Carly he's going to take me out in the final bracket match! How dare that arrogant fool think he can best Jack Atlas in a duel?

**Rita:** Oh, you must be talking about Colin… HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!

**Crow:** *sarcastically* Oh yeah, God forbid anyone can beat the mighty Jack Atlas in a duel.

**Jack:** *Nods approvingly* Glad you see it that way, Crow.

**Yusei:** Jack, don't you think you're overreacting just a little bit? I mean, you've been called out before, haven't you?

**Jack:** Well, yes. But no one has ever done it as arrogantly as he has. I've never seen anyone with that bad of an attitude before!

**Crow:** Really? You don't know anyone like that at all?

**Jack:** I can't think of anybody. Well, anyway, where the hell's you're boyfriend?

**Rita:** He's not my boyfriend! I wouldn't be caught dead with a loser like that!

**Colin:** Who're you calling a loser?

Colin, Jeremy and Chris had just appeared out of thin air. And Colin's forehead was bandaged up.

**Colin:** I'm insulted! The least you could do is say it to my face!

**Jack:** How about I say this to your face!

Jack Atlas goes straight up to Colin's face.

**Jack:** Nobody! And I mean nobody calls me out like that! You and I are going to duel in the final bracket match and I'm going to win!

**Colin:** I'm sorry, I hit my head earlier. Who are you, again?

**Jack:** Wha- You don't remember me? Now I'm insulted!

**Colin:** Sorry, dude. But hey, you're on.

**Jack:** We- I guess since you took my challenge anyway, it doesn't matter.

Jack walks away.

**Jeremy: **Colin, you didn't lose your memory.

**Colin: **I know I just can't stand that guy talking! Ripping my eyes out with a fork would be less painful!

**Crow: **I heard that! So you're the boyfriend then huh?

**Colin: **Boyfriend?

**Rita: **HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND DAMN IT! I ONLY MET THE SON OF A BICTH YESTERDAY!

**Akiza: **Crow that's not funny.

**Yusei: **Yeah Crow you're just making an Ass out of yourself.

**Crow: **Come on just having a little fun.

Colin pulled out a red rose and held it up to his face. The flowers aroma filled the air.

**Colin: **It is sad, but true. I am a lonely lost soul, searching a foreign land for one innocent soul who can understand my anguish.

He kneels down and points the rose at Akiza.

**Colin: **What about you my dear lady? A delicate and beautiful flower such as yourself must be in need of a gentleman guiding you through this strange and foreign land?

Akiza and Crow both look at Yusei and he is busy looking at a menu.

**Yusei:** This looks good right here. *points at menu*

**Crow:** Aren't you going to say something?

Yusei looks up like nothing was going on.

**Yusei:** Say what?

Akiza gives Yusei a mean glare and looks back at Colin.

**Akiza:** Colin, was it? I might just have o take you up on your offer.

**Colin:** *blinks* … Really?

Akiza grabs Colin's hand and gently takes the rose out of it.

**Akiza:** I have to say you've acted more like a gentleman unlike SOME people I know!

Crow looks over at Yusei, who was still looking over the menu.

**Akiza:** Why don't you show me around town sometime?

**Colin:** *blushes* uh…Sure.

When Colin said "Sure", his voice squeaked a little bit. A girl never fell for his routine before, especially one as beautiful as Akiza.

**Akiza:** I'll see you around.

Akiza got up and walked away. Colin looked over at Crow and then looked over at Yusei.

**Colin:** Is she always so forceful like that?

**Yusei:** Huh, I'm sorry, what?

Chris and Jeremy were sitting at their table and watching the Colin Kennat variety hour show.

**Jeremy:** Did they even notice we were here?

**Chris:** *looking up from the menu* I'm sorry, what?

Rita comes over to Jeremy and Chris's table.

**Rita:** Hey guys, I have a few minutes before my shift's over. Do you want anything?

**Jeremy:** Shouldn't we wait for Colin?

**Rita:** Let the little bastard starve!

**Jeremy:** Rita, are you upset?

Rita started writing on the pad she uses to take orders, but she was just writing scribbles.

**Rita: **Why the hell would I be upset? Would someone be upset if they got an intense duel tonight, with no support, no friends and nothing, and if they lose they have to go home to a drug addict mother and a dad who was wrongly imprisoned and the only person they met who showed a sense of affection by giving a rose only to find out he's a shallow ass who gives them away to every other girl who shows her DAMNED PRETTY FACE with no consideration for anyone he may be hurting. WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU THINK I WAS UPSET?

**Jeremy: ***Gulps* Well…because the inks bleeding through your pad…

Rita looked down at her order pad to see ink splattered everywhere because she pressed so hard on it in her angry rant.

**Rita: ***sighs* Damn it… sorry guys I'm gonna clock out…

Rita left to go clock out.

**Chris: **What the hell was that?

Colin came over and sat down with the guys. He looked like he was in total shock.

**Jeremy:** How'd it go?

**Colin:** … I don't know if what just happened was a good thing or a bad thing. She wants me to show her around town sometime.

**Chris:** Colin, you dog!

Chris holds his hand up, ready for a high-five, and Colin gives him a glare.

**Colin:** How the hell am I supposed to show her around? I ONLY SHOWED UP A FEW DAYS AGO!

**Jeremy:** Maybe you should be worrying about somebody else. Like somebody who probably needs support right now.

**Colin:** Too bad we don't know anybody like that.

Colin stretched out a little bit, then his legs hit something that wasn't supposed to be there.

**Colin:** Hm?

Colin looks under the table and sees a person passed out underneath the table.

**Colin:** Oh my God! There's somebody under here!

The guys pick the person up and it turns out to be a very pretty girl. It wasn't any pretty girl though, it was Krystal Skyler. She looked like she passed out from not eating for days. So the guys ordered some food and the waiters and waitresses brought a ton of it out. Krystal devoured it all within minutes.

**Krystal:** *munching sounds* Hey, thank you, guys! *continues to munch*

**Chris:** Yeah, you better slow down. You're eating quite a lot there.

**Krystal:** Really? 'Cause I eat like this all of the time.

**Jeremy:** Really?

The guys stare at Krystal's perfect figure and wonder how she can look like a young supermodel if she eats like that all of the time.

**Colin:** S-S-So, you're Krystal Skyler, right?

**Krystal:** *continues eating* That's my name!

**Colin:** And you're in the tournament, right?

**Krystal:** You bet I am!

**Chris:** I BET you could probably-

Colin kicks Chris underneath the table and hurts his knee.

**Chris:** Ow!

**Jeremy:** And your father's the famous Asharu Skyler?

Krystal stopped eating and looked down, looking a bit sad. Colin then kicked Jeremy from underneath the table and hurts his knee.

**Jeremy:** Ow! What was that for?

**Colin:** She probably DOESN'T want to talk about her father, Jeremy!

**Krystal:** Aw, that's so sweet of you.

She pinches Colin's cheek like a mother pinches a baby's.

**Krystal:** So cute, But I don't have a problem talking about my dad.

**Colin:** Ow! Ow! Ow!

Krystal let go of Colin's cheek and sighed.

**Krystal: **I know what people say about me…that all my duels were set up for an easy win. That my dad sets them up for me, but that's not true. All of my matches were hard fought and my dad would kill me if I ever had an easy opponent! They can say all that bullshit, but-

Krystal stood up on top of the table, and was wearing a skirt so the guys forced themselves to lower their heads and looked down.

**Krystal: **-But I am a KNIGHT who will fight for the HONOR and PRIDE that comes along with my family name! I will NOT quit! And I will NOT lose!

People walking by looked at the crazy lady standing on the table.

**Colin: ***Head still down* That's great!-Hey, ya mind sitting down please?

Krystal got off the table and sat back down in her seat. The guys were able to raise their heads up now.

**Jeremy: **You always like to "proclaim" your honor and pride like that?

**Krystal: **I like the attention.

**Chris: **You have a boyfriend?

**Colin: **Wow, Chris why don't you just come right out and ask it?

**Krystal: ***Giggles* No, I'm a bachelorette. I don't think any guy would be able to handle this package.

**Chris: **About your package, I'd-

Colin and Jeremy both kicked Chris from under the table.

**Chris:** OW!

**Krystal: ***laughs* I like you guys! You're so funny!

Rita finally came back. She was no longer wearing her waitress uniform. She was instead wearing a red tunic with black lining, and long Black sleeves, with a pair of jeans now. She didn't look too happy.

**Rita:** …Hey!

The group finally looked over at her.

**Colin: **Red? Really?

**Rita: **You got a problem with what I'm wearing?

**Colin: **NO! No! I, uh, like red! My favorite color.

Krystal then noticed the red rose mark on Colin's hand. She grabbed his hands and pulled it closer for a bit look.

**Krystal: **Wow, is that a tattoo? That's really nice!

**Rita: ***Glares* Who's the Barbie Doll?

**Krystal: ***cocks head* Barbie Doll?

**Colin: **Oh, uh this is Krystal. Krystal, this is Rita.

**Krystal: **Hi! I'm pleased to meet you.

**Rita: **Yeah, yeah whatever!

Rita begins to walk away.

**Rita: **I have a duel I need to prepare for. Later.

**Jeremy: **But Rita its 6, your duel isn't until 8.

**Rita: **Lot of preparing to do!

She walked off out of sight in a foul mood.

**Krystal:** She doesn't like me, does she?

**Colin:** Ah, I don't think she likes anything.

Later on, at about7:50, Colin had made his way to the duel preparation area. There, he saw Rita talking to some man, but Colin couldn't catch most of the conversation.

**Roth:** -owe me! So give me the damn card!

**Rita:** I don't owe you a damn thing!

**Roth:** You are making a mistake here, Rita.

Roth Rankshaw walks away and walks right by Colin and the two exchange a look as Roth leaves the area.

**Rita:** What the hell are you doing here, Colin?

**Colin:** Just happen to be in the neighborhood. Who was that guy?

**Rita:** No one you have to worry about!

**Colin:** *thinks: Too late.* Anyway, Jeremy insisted that I come down here and wish you luck.

**Rita:** Why didn't he come down here himself and wish me luck?

**Colin:** Cause he's a lazy ass who was tired after his "long" day!

**Rita:** How considerate!

Colin then pulls out a card out of his pocket.

**Colin:** Since we're talking about wishing luck, I'm just gonna let you borrow this.

Colin handed Rita the card and it was a Spell Card called Plentiful Bounty. It had the Picture of a Treasure Chest filled with gold.

**Colin:** Consider this a part of my apology from earlier.

Rita looked at the card for a moment and just took it out of his hands.

**Rita:** Fine! I doubt it will help though! Now, if you don't mind, my match is starting!

**Colin:** Good luck, then.

Rita sighed and put the card in her deck as she waited for at the doorway while the announcer introduced the first competitor.

**MC:** All right, ladies and gentlemen! Are you ready for the Führer of FLAMES? The master of magma! Ladies and gentlemen, from Buenos Arias, Argentina please put your hands together for Roy Alvarez!

Rita could hear the cheers of the crowd for this guy. She took a deep breath and held her duel disk close to her. She knew that Roy was the favorite to win this match.

**MC:** And now, for his opponent, she is the temptress of twilight! And her temper is even more fiery than her opponent! Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Rita St. Clair!

The doors opened and Rita stepped through and saw the millions of people sitting in the stands, cheering. The sun had set, and all of the lights were focused on the main duel stage at the center of the stadium, where Rita saw her opponent, ready to duel. Rita made her position on the stage and was ready to duel.

**Roy:** Hello, senorita. Do try to last more than three turns.

**Rita:** If you insist!

**MC:** Duelists, ARE YOU READY?

**Both:** Duel!

**Rita (LP 8000):** *draws* I'll place this face-down in defense mode and set two cards face-down!

**Roy (LP 8000):** Is that all? Fine then. *draws* First, I'll activate Polymerization to fuse Flame Manipulator and Masaki the Legendary Swordsman from my hand to summon Flame Swordsman (Lv.5 1800/1600)! And then I'll summon Volcanic Rocket (Lv.4 1900/1400)! And when it's summoned, I can add Blaze Accelerator to my hand! And then I'll activate the Field Spell Molten Destruction! Now all Fire monsters gain 500 attack points and lose 400 defense points!

From behind him, a volcano came out of the ground and lava erupted out of it. Flame Swordsman and Volcanic Rocket both get an attack increase of 500 and a defense decrease of 400.

**Roy:** And now the Flame Swordsman will attack your face-down monster.

The Flame Swordsman's sword ignited into flames and it went to strike down the face down Monster. It was revealed to be a Mystical Elf, But the Flame Swordsman struck a Stone wall that appeared right in front of the Mystical Elf.

**Roy: **What?

**Rita: **I activated my trap, Castle Walls! It increases the Defense of one of my monsters by 500 for the turn.

The Flame Swordsman's attack failed Roy lost 200 Life Points.

**Roy (LP 7800): **Alright I'll end my turn then.

**Rita: ***Draws* I'll sacrifice Mystical Elf to summon Marie the Fallen One (Lv.5 1700/1200)! Then I'll equip her with Mage Power! This increases her attack and defense points for each Spell and Trap I have on the field! And I'll set one more card face-down to increase her power even further!

A force of energy coursed through Marie the Fallen One as its attack power increased to 3200.

**Rita:** And now she'll attack your Flame Swordsman!

Marie the Fallen One delivered a devastating kick to Flame Swordsman, destroying it and dealing 900 points of damage to Roy.

**Rita:** I end my turn!

**Roy (LP 6900):** *draws* First I'll summon the Tuner Arcane Apprentice (Lv.2 1000/400)! Then I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Mage Power!

A mystical space vortex sucked up one of her face-down cards and destroyed it. This also decreased Marie's attack power to its original state.

**Roy:** Now I'll tune Arcane Apprentice with Volcanic Rocket in order to Synchro Summon Flamvell Uruquizas (Lv.6 2100/400)! And because of Molten Destruction, he gains more attack power! Attack!

Flamvell Uruquizas shot a continuous cyclone of flame at Marie the Fallen One, destroying her and dealing 900 points of damage.

**Roy:** And since Uruquizas inflicted battle damage to you, he gains 300 attack points! I'll end my turn by placing one card face-down!

**Rita (LP 7100):** *draws* Since Marie is in my Graveyard, I gain 200 Life Points! *thinks: The cards I set face-down are completely worthless! There's nothing else I can do!* I'll place a monster in defense mode and end my turn!

**Roy:** *draws* Uruquizas, attack! Oh, by the way, if he attacks a defense position monster, the difference is dealt as damage!

Uruquizas shot another flaming cyclone at her defense position monster, which was V-Tiger Jet. It was destroyed, Rita lost 1100 Life Points and Uruquizas gained 300 more attack points. Its attack power was now 3200.

**Rita (LP 6200):** Gah! Damn it!

**Roy (LP 6900): **I'll end my turn.

**Rita: ***Draws* *Thinks: Ok, I only got 2 cards in my hand, I better make this turn count* First I'll activate my Trap, Spell Draw. I destroy 1 Spell or Trap on my side of the field and I can draw one card!

Rita's other face down, Fake Trap, was destroyed and she drew 1 more card.

**Rita (LP 6400): **Next I'll activate my Spell Card, Burden of the Mighty! This forces all your monsters to have their attack lowered by their level x100!

Uruquizas attack power was lowered to 2600.

**Rita: **Now I'm going to summon Breaker the Magical Warrior (Lv.4 1600/1000)! And when he's summoned, I can place 1 Spell Counter on him! And I can remove that Spell Counter to destroy any Spell or Trap, and I choose your Molten Destruction!

The volcano behind Roy collapsed and subdued itself back into the earth. Flamvell Uruquizas attack fell by 500 points, but its defense was restored to its original 400.

**Rita:** *thinks: But that's not enough!* I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

Outside of the arena, on a busy street, Colin was going back to his hotel room after a very long day.

**Colin:** *yawns* Man, I'm so tired.

He passed by an electronics store with television sets on the window. They were showing Rita's duel with Roy Alvarez. Colin decided to watch a little bit of the duel.

**Roy:** *draws* I'll activate the Trap Reinforcements, to restore the 500 points he lost last turn! And he will attack Breaker!

Flamvell Uruquizas enflamed his fists and charged at Breaker.

**Rita:** I activate my Trap, Shadow Spell!

Chains appeared and captured Flamvell Uruquizas just before it landed a hit, and it was pulled back.

**Rita:** And the best part is that your monster loses 700 attack points! And when your Reinforcements Trap wears off, Breaker will be able to destroy Flamvell Uruquizas!

**Colin: **Sweet move, Rita!

Just then, Colin noticed something on the TV. Shadows were moving across the ground of the arena, the crowd oblivious to it. The shadows reached Rita and attempted to take over her mind, body and soul.

**Colin:** Oh no!

**Rita:** What the-?

Rita sees the shadows around her and tried to kick them away. But she falls and the shadows started to consume her. Rita was too terrified to speak or figure out what was going on. Just then, there was a burst of light, and the shadows dispersed and scattered back into the shadows.

**Rita:** Wha?

Before she could catch her breath, she saw that Breaker was the one who dispersed the shadows.

**Breaker:** Do not worry, they will not attack you again.

**Rita:** 0_0 What the hell just happened?

**Breaker:** All will be explained. Right now, you have a match to win.

Colin watched the whole thing. Breaker held out his hand and helped Rita to her feet. She noticed that on the back of her hand was a mark of a pink rose.

**Colin:** Well, what do you know!

**Rita:** It's my turn now! *draws* *thinks: Light and Darkness Dragon! Shame I can't summon him now, it would make the duel a whole lot quicker.* Now, Breaker, attack Flamvell Uruquizas!

Breaker lunged forward and sliced Uruquizas, who was still chained by Shadow Spell, destroying him and inflicting 200 points of damage to Roy.

**Rita (LP 6600):** That will end my turn!

**Roy (LP 6700):** My move! *draws* I activate the Spell Card, The Pillager! I get to look at your hand and take one card from it! And since you only have one card, I'll just take it!

**Rita:** No!

Rita throws Light and Darkness Dragon to Roy. He catches it in his hand and has a look of delight when he sees what it is.

**Roy:** Oh, wow! This will come in real handy! I now summon Volcanic Slicer (Lv.4 1800/1200)! And I know your Burden of the Mighty decreases its attack power to its Level, so I'll just activate his ability! I can inflict 500 points of damage to you!

Volcanic Slicer fires a ball of molten rock at Rita, dealing 500 points damage.

**Roy:** I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

**Rita (LP 6100):** *draws* Breaker, attack Volcanic Slicer!

Breaker fires a magic bolt from his sword.

**Roy:** I activate Negate Attack!

A mystical vortex sucked up the attack and dissipated.

**Rita (LP 6300):** Damn! I end my turn!

**Roy:** *draws* I now summon Volcanic Scattershot (Lv.2 500/0)! And I'll activate Splicer's ability to inflict 500 more points of damage!

Volcanic Slicer shot another ball of molten rock at Rita, once again dealing 500 points of damage.

**Roy: **And Now, I'll activate Swords of Revealing light!

Magical white swords surrounded Rita and her field.

**Roy: **And since you can't attack my monsters, next turn I'll summon your Light and Darkness Dragon and will be on the path to victory!

**Rita (LP 5800): ***Thinks: There has to be something I can do! But what? WHAT?*

**Breaker: **Calm yourself Rita, stressing yourself will not help.

**Rita: ***Thinks: What?*

_(Flashback)_

_Colin had just destroyed Rita's Light and Darkness Dragon. Rita was so upset she couldn't focus. Colin came over and took the cards from her hand._

_**Colin: **__You're stressing out over nothing! Just do this move and you can win._

_**Rita: **__Why are you…?_

_**Colin: **__You can't freak out when things go bad. Or you won't see another opportunity right in front of you._

_(End Flashback)_

**Rita: ***Thinks: I don't know what I can possibly do now! Here goes nothing! *Draws*

The card she drew was Plentiful Bounty, the card Colin had given her earlier.

**Rita (LP 6000):** What luck! I activate the Spell Card Plentiful Bounty! This allows me to keep drawing until I have 6 cards in my hand! But at the end of my turn, I must discard my whole hand!

Rita keeps drawing cards until there are 6 in her hand.

**Rita:** And first, I'll activate Graceful Charity to draw 3 new cards, but I must discard 2!

She draws 3 more cards and discards 2 from her hand.

**Rita:** I now summon Junk Synchron (Lv.3 1300/500)! And thanks to his ability, I can summon The Unhappy Maiden (Lv.1 0/100) from my Graveyard! Now, I'll tune my Lv.3 Junk Synchron with my Lv.1 Unhappy Maiden and my Lv.4 Breaker to summon a creature who has a mastery of both of the darkness and the light! I Synchro Summon Twilit Dragon (Lv.8 3000/2600)!

From the starry sky, a silver dragon who sparkled like the stars cast a shadow over the stadium. It flew once across the stadium and all of the fans were in awe of the majestic creature.

**Rita:** And when Twilit is Synchro Summoned, I can Special Summon any Light or Dark monster from my hand! And I choose Fortune Lady Dark (Lv.5 2000/2000)! I now remove Unhappy Maiden and V-Tiger Jet to summon Soul of Purity and Light (Lv.6 2000/1800)! I now activate Monster Reborn to revive Breaker!

Breaker reappeared onto the field.

**Rita:** And now I activate the Spell Card Spellbound Spirits! For each monster in my Graveyard, I can place a Spell Counter on any card, and I'll just put 1 Spell Counter on Breaker, and use it to destroy your Swords of Revealing Light!

Breaker swung his sword in the air once and the Swords of Revealing Light were destroyed and Roy's monsters were now vulnerable to Rita's attacks.

**Rita:** And thanks to the effect of Soul of Purity and Light, your monsters lose 300 attack points during my Battle Phase! Fortune Lady Dark, attack Volcanic Scattershot!

Fortune Lady Dark waved her dark wand and Volcanic Scattershot was destroyed, inflicting Roy with 2000 points of damage. He now has 4700 Life Points remaining.

**Rita:** And now Soul of Purity and Light will attack Volcanic Slicer!

A burst of light destroys Volcanic Slicer, inflicting 900 points of damage. Roy now has 3800 Life Points left.

**Rita:** And now I can activate the effect of Twilit Dragon! Since I have both a Light AND Dark monster on my field, he gains attack points equal to theirs!

Fortune Lady Dark and Soul of Purity and Light gave their strength to Twilit Dragon and its attack power jumped to 7000.

**Roy (LP 3800):** 7000 attack point? I don't believe it!

**Rita:** Believe it! Twilit Dragon, attack!

Twilit Dragon fired a swirling beam of light at Roy and his Life Points hit 0.

**Roy (LP 0):** That was a good match.

Rita falls to her knees.

**Rita (LP 6000):** Oh my God, I feel so weak.

The crowd roared with excitement for the duel that had just taken place.

**MC:** Ladies and gentlemen, we have just witnessed an upset! Seated 124th in the tournament, Ms. St. Clair has just defeated one of the favorites to win the tournament!

Rita got up and began to walk away.

**Rita:** *thinks: Still, what the hell happened earlier?*

The spirit of Breaker appeared alongside her.

**Breaker:** I'm sure your friends could explain it to you better than I could. But it's been a long day. You should go home and get some rest.

Colin smiled as he watched the End of Rita's duel and continued to walk home.

**Colin: ***Thinks: Huh…MY card helped her win…Can't wait to brag about that tomorrow*

*Somewhere in the dark alleys of the city*

A silhouetted figure talks to Knossoss, who hides in the shadows.

**Knossoss:** _Argh! They're humiliating me out there! I can't even possess one little brat child now!_

**?:** Calm down, Knossoss. You're doing everything perfectly. You've already discovered 3 of the Rose Duelists. We're already one-third of the way there.

**Knossoss:** _Just let me consume them, then! We can end all of this, now!_

**?:** No! We need them! We will not be able to find the pieces without them! So I suggest, you keep your appetite on hold.

The shadows dispersed and the figure disappeared into the night.


	5. Chapter 5: We are

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. _**For this Chapter we try to provide insight into some of the characters personalites and Describe more about the complextion of the tournement. Now please, reveiw. Your comments will be appricated.**

* * *

><p>*Cairo, Egypt, Café, 8:00 am LST*<p>

**Rita:** Ok, there's just OOONE thing I don't get!

Colin and Jeremy looked over at Rita, all three of them were sitting at a table and the boys had just explained to Rita the whole situation with their rose marks.

**Rita:** *points at Colin* Why do you have a Dark Magician Girl? That's so out of character for you.

The spirits of Dark Magician Girl, Magician's Valkyria and Breaker the Magical Warrior surrounded while they were talking.

**DMG:** Because he's secretly in love with me! That's why!

Dark Magician Girl used her wand to create fake hearts over Colin's head and Colin just waves them away.

**Colin:** You're not funny! *turns back to Rita* Well, I actually used to use a very diverse deck. I used quite a bit of machines; Jinzo and Perfect Machine King were two of those. But once I got Machine Overlord, I decided to make the majority of my deck machines. And I just kept cards like Dark Magician Girl in my trunk.

**DMG:** T_T You're just so mean! After all the times I helped you out! You don't care about how I feel!

**Colin:** Hey, you know what this relationship was!

**Jeremy:** Fortunately, only those two don't like each other.

Magician's Valkyria and Breaker both nod. Chris finally shows up.

**Chris:** Hey, guys, what's going on?

**Rita:** And Chris can't see them, right?

**Colin:** Yeah, Chris is just too stupid to know what's going on around him.

**Chris:** Hey, what the hell are you guys talking about?

**Jeremy:** I don't know. Colin, should we tell him?

**Colin:** Yeah, sure. He might get a kick out of it.

The guys told Chris everything they possibly could about the rose marks and Knossoss and they were pretty sure Chris wouldn't believe them.

**Chris: **Wow…that is…SO COOL GUYS!

**Colin: ***Blinks*…What?...You believe that?

**Chris: **I mean it's so ridiculous. No normal person would believe it. That is exactly why I DO believe it!

**Jeremy: **Oh that's right…you're not normal…

**Krystal: **Hm, that is interesting…

Krystal had just appeared out of thin air sitting between Colin and Jeremy. She seems to have heard everything.

**Jeremy: **…GAH! Where did you come from?

**Krystal: **Shouldn't you have had that talk with your parents?

**Rita: **-_- So, what? Are you gonna force your way into our group now?

**Krystal: **^_^ Yep!

**Colin: **Hey guys QUIET down!

The table was quiet and they looked at Colin who was now looking at the T.V. inside the café.

**Colin: **Hey, miss, can you turn that up?

Colin talked to one of the waitresses who turned up the TV.

**Newswoman: **-with the sudden illness. All in all 13 duelists have collapsed due to fatigue after their matches. The cause of which is still unknown, so officials are advising all duelist receive a medical check up before-

**Colin: **It's no illness! That's Knossoss, no doubt about it!

**Jeremy: **13? It sure gets around.

**Rita: **Wait, he want people with the rose marks, right? Why is it attacking other duelist then?

**Krystal: **Maybe he doesn't know who have the mark.

**Colin: **So he's as clueless as we are…that's not good. It will just keep attacking duelists until he finds what he needs.

**Newswoman (TV): **In other News, NDC Commissioner Robert Ringford was in Cairo today, offering his support to all duelist's in the tournament.

**Colin & Jeremy: **BULLSHIT! BULLSHIT! BULLSHIT! BULLSHIT! BULLSHIT!

People around the café looked over at the strange little losers chanting bullshit!

**Krystal: **I take it you guys don't like him.

**Chris: **Who is he?

**Jeremy: **Robert Ringford is Commissioner of the National Dueling Commission (NDC). They completely monopolize all major tournaments in the Americas and Europe.

**Chris: **So he's in charge of this tournament?

**Jeremy: **No, that's the International Dueling Association (IDA). The IDA tries to promote world Unity by holding Global Events like the World Tournament while the NDC-

**Colin: **-While the NDC has its Own Crooked Agenda! Their rules and Laws are so unfair and manipulative!

**Rita: **That's right!

**Krystal: **What do you mean?

**Colin: **First, you can only use a Duel disk Approved by the NDC!

Colin showed him his duel disk and it had a NDC Stamp of approval hidden on the bottom.

**Colin: **It's 'APROVED' because inside there is a wireless signal that connect's to the NDC database, so they can see every card you play and make sure none of the cards you have were stolen.

**Chris: **Really?

**Colin: **Really! And take there 'One of a Kind Card' Rule for example. When a One of a Kind card is Created, the NDC has to decide who gets it, so duelists put their names on a list. Then for 1 year they duel, and have to go on a point system. The more you win the more points you get, who ever had the most points at years end, gets the card. And its not just wins they score. They score How you dueled, how you used this card, if you used this card to destroy that card. AND It's all secret so the NDC can decide if they don't like who won, they can change it to whomever they want it to be!

**Jeremy: **Colin, that's a little farfetched. You honestly believe they would fix that so they could-

**Rita: **YES THEY WOULD!

Rita stood up and slammed her hands on the table!

**Rita: **THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT THEY WOULD DO! MY DAD WORKED HIS ASS OFF FOR A YEAR TRYING TO GET TWILIT DRAGON! He dueled 12 times everyday, winning all of them! And when the time came they said he didn't do enough to win! They Screwed him over!

Rita's eyes were filling with tears and Everyone around her was SHOCKED!

**Colin: **But you have Twilit Dragon, Don't you?

Rita wiped her eyes real quick and calmed down.

**Rita: **Yeah, well…My dad stole it from the NDC headquarters…he gave It to me, because I wanted it…They eventually caught him and arrested him.

**Colin: **Oh, Rita…I'm sorry.

**Rita: **The other day, you found I was an underground duelist, that's because they banned me from all NDC duels unless I return the card…You know it's always been a dream of mine to duel in the Freedom Cup but…

Everyone was silent for a long moment.

**Rita: **…But the IDA has no stupid rules. SO I can win this and show those NDC Assholes just how good I am!

Rita put on a smile, but everyone could tell it was just a fake one, so no one would feel pity for her.

**Nick:** Wow, you sound so pathetic!

Colin's veins began to boil when he heard that voice. Everyone at the table looked over at the table right next to theirs and Nick Hollaland was enjoying a cup of coffee.

**Nick:** Maybe you can't handle the fact that your father just wasn't good enough to get that card. Maybe the NDC was right in their judgment not to give it to him. And now he is rotting away in some facility while his daughter misuses a very powerful card that she doesn't deserve to have.

Colin expected Rita to get into one of her angry rants where she would hurt Nick, something Colin would LOVE TO SEE…but Rita hung her head and looked down. Nick then got up from his table.

**Nick:** I heard legends of your fiery temper, but I guess hanging around these losers made you soft. You're just as pathetic… no, you're more pathetic than they are!

Rita was trying to hold back her tears, because in the back of her mind, she knew that to be true.

**Colin:** *thinks: OH, THAT'S IT!*

Colin got up from the table, turned to Nick, and before anyone realized it, Colin punched Nick square in the face. It shocked everybody as Nick fell to the ground.

**Colin:** YOU'RE THE PATHETIC ONE HERE, NICK! You go along acting like you're the best, when you can't even beat me! You are so insecure about your own abilities that you have to denounce and belittle everyone around you! You go and say we're pathetic! Well, YOU'RE the pathetic one here!

Colin can see that he was getting to Nick with the angry expression on his face as long as the red mark Colin left on Nick's face with his punch.

**Nick:** YOU BASTARD!

Nick then lunges at Colin and the two get into a physical scrape. They were punching, scratching, clawing, and just trying to kill each other. Then, several officers from Sector Security that happened to be in the area tried to break up their fight. Officer Tetsu Trudge was one of them and he tried to get into the middle of it to break it up.

**Trudge:** Hey, break it up you two! This is no place to-

As Trudge and the officers separated the two, a wild fist flung from Colin struck Trudge in the jaw, and knocked out three of his teeth. Both guys stopped resisting as Trudge fell to the ground.

**Colin:** O_O'; … Oh shit! I just hit a cop!

**Jeremy:** That's six months of prison right there.

**Colin: **D: *thinks: *sadly* What the hell did I just do?*

Detective Mina Simington came by and picked up Trudge's teeth and helped him up. The cops have now successfully restrained the two boys.

**Mina:** What the hell happened, Trudge?

**Trudge:** The little bastard socked me!

**Colin:** In my defense, I was aiming for him! *points to Nick*

**Mina:** You two should be taken into custody for this public disturbance.

**Nick:** That bastard started it!

**Mina:** I don't care who started it, I'm finishing it! But because the two of you are both competing in the tournament, I can only give you a warning for now!

The officers let the two boys go and Nick just left.

**Colin:** Yeah, you better run, asshole!

**Mina:** AS for you, you assaulted an officer, so we're going to keep our eyes on you!

Trudge gives Colin the "I'm watching you" gesture and they leave. Colin sits back at the table.

**Jeremy:** Now you got Sector Security following your every move. Was it worth it?

**Colin:** Abso-freakin'-lutely!

Suddenly, a coffee cup flew across the table and struck Colin in the face. The hurler was none other than Rita.

**Rita:** What the hell is wrong with you? Picking a senseless fight like that?

**Colin:** Would you prefer that the son of a bitch kept insulting you?

**Rita:** It's better than getting arrested for hitting a police officer!

**Colin:** If you didn't notice, I didn't get arrested!

Colin and Rita continued to argue and Jeremy, Chris and Krystal decided to stay out of it.

**Krystal:** ^_^…*thinks: They'll make a lovely couple some day!*

**Colin:** Nah nah nah nah! I can't hear you! *covers ears* Nah nah nah nah!

**Rita:** Oh, you're so stubborn!

Tinker came by the table and saw the argument.

**Tinker:** Hey, I don't want to interrupt the love-fest or anything, but-

Tinker made his way to the café TV and changed the channel.

**Tinker:** Colin, you're simply going to love this!

He changed the channel to a show of duelist analysts that were breaking down the different duels in the tournament. They were talking about Colin and the cards and strategies he uses. And one of the analysts was Asharu Skyler, Krystal's father.

**Asharu (TV): **-Jinzo and Spell Canceller are a threat on there own. But the Card's I'm worried about are his Non-machine ones. If he decides to switch in the middle of the tournament, it could throw any one of Kennat's opponent's strategy off.

**Tinker: **Asharu Skyler's breaking down your duels, kid.

Colin's face lit up like a kid who just saw Santa.

**Colin: **He is. I don't believe it.

Colin smiled happily. And Rita and Krystal looked at him funny.

**Rita: **Jeremy, is he ok? Or did he suffer more hits to the head in that fight?

**Jeremy: **Yeah, he's fine.

**Colin: **When I was a kid, I always used to love watching Asharu duel. He always excited everyone in the stands and is one of the greatest duelists ever! I wanted to grow up and be a duelist just like him. The fact he even knows my name, means a whole lot to me!

**Krystal: **Really? Would you like to meet him? He's my dad after all!

**Colin: **That would be great Krystal!

Krystal grabbed Colin's arm and dragged him off.

**Krystal: **K, C'mon!

**Colin: **Wait-NOW?

But it was too late, Krystal had run off with Colin.

**Rita: **-_-'; She's forceful, isn't she?

The group continued to watch the TV as the analysts continued to talk.

**Analyst:** Is there anyone in this tournament that can beat Colin Kennat?

**Asharu:** Not immediately. But if I put my money on somebody, it would be Jack Atlas. They are currently in the same bracket and they will probably fight in the final bracket match. And I will take my guess that whoever will win that match will win the tournament.

The analysts were actually talking outside on a stage, with a crowd of people behind them. The group watching the TV noticed that in the crowd, some idiot was jumping up and down waving his arms.

**Tinker:** Look at that idiot trying to get five minutes of fame.

**Chris:** Who would be so stupid as to do that?

**Krystal (TV):** Dad! Woohoo! DAAAAAAAD! OVER HERE!

The idiot that was jumping up and down was Krystal.

**Analyst:** Asharu, I think your daughter's calling for you.

**Asharu:** Ah, geez. *turns to Krystal in the audience* Krystal, do you mind? We're live here!

**Krystal:** No, I don't mind!

There was a bit of laughter in the crowd from the joke.

**Analyst:** *chuckles* Well, we're out of time, anyway. Asharu, thanks for being here.

**Asharu:** No problem.

The two shake hands. And everyone at the table at the café were in disbelief.

**Rita: **How the hell could she do that?

**Jeremy: **No fear of public humiliation.

A very attractive girl walks by their table.

**Chris: **HEY HOT STUFF! You want a piece of the Chris-myster?

Chris jumps up and chases after her.

**Rita: **So what's the deal with Pervy over there?

**Jeremy: **Chris? He's mostly for tech support, can't duel to save his life, though. He's great with a computer, helps us practice, and great for finding adjustments we can do on our duel runners.

**Tinker: **And when they crash, I'm there to fix them up. Hello, my name's Tim, but the guys call me Tinker. Nice to meet you, young lady.

**Rita: **Back at ya, old man!

**Tinker: ***Thinks: T_T Now she's calling me that and we just met!* I ain't that old!

Chris returned to the table with a red slap mark across his face.

**Jeremy: **Struck out again?

**Chris: **Yep.

**Rita: **That's what you get for being a perv.

**Chris: **Well at least I got a girlfriend back home.

**Rita: **o_o What! You're kidding right?

**Chris: **Nope, here's a picture!

Chris showed Rita a picture of his girlfriend.

**Rita: **And you're going around flirting with other girls? You're despicable!

**Chris:** What she doesn't know won't hurt me!

After a bit of waiting, Colin and Krystal eventually return.

**Krystal:** I'm sorry you didn't get a chance to meet him, Colin. He hurried out of there so fast. I don't understand why he went out of there so fast.

**Colin:** *thinks: Maybe it's because you embarrassed him on international television.*

**Jeremy:** Didn't get a chance to meet him? Shame.

**Colin:** Well, when you're as busy as I am, you don't have enough time for the lesser people in the world.

**Krystal:** I can feel your pain. You're crying on the inside.

**Colin:** T_T I am not!

The group laughs at Colin's pain, but their attention was interrupted by a special news bulletin on the television.

**Newswoman (TV):** This just in, the daughter of Industrial Illusions CEO of Japan, Taisuchi Nagato, Ms. Makoto Nagato, has disappeared from their estate in New Domino City, Japan! Ms. Nagato is-

The newswoman continued to describe Ms. Nagato with a picture that appeared next to her. She was a very pretty young girl.

**Rita:** So she just disappeared, huh?

**Colin:** She was probably kidnapped. The daughter of a very rich man, as pretty as that. They're probably holding her for ransom.

**Jeremy:** If that was the case, then why didn't the news lady say that she was kidnapped?

**Colin:** Well, duh! If word got out, they would have killed her!

There was a moment of silence.

**Krystal:** … I'm hungry.

**Colin:** Yeah, me too. Let's get something to eat.

**Jeremy:** Don't you guys care that that girl is missing?

**Colin:** Not really. It's not our problem.

**Rita:** Besides, that's all the way in New Domino City. What are we supposed to do about it?

**Jeremy:** Nothing, I guess…

**Colin:** Okay, let's get some food! The old man's paying!

**Tinker:** Figures!

The group got themselves some food and began eating like it was their last meal. Most of these guys haven't even seen this much food in their lives. While the group talked, ate, and had fun, Colin noticed that several tables over, Ali Clairoux was back at the same spot she was at yesterday, reading the same book.

**Colin:** Hey, Jeremy, check it out. The French lollipop is back.

**Jeremy:** French lollipop? Really?

**Chris:** Dude, you should try talking to her again!

**Jeremy:** Don't disturb her, she's reading a book.

**Colin:** No she ain't!

Colin got up from his table, walked over and sat down at Ali's table.

**Ali:** Not you again.

**Colin:** Yeah, I'm an annoying pest you just can't get rid of.

**Ali:** Do you mind, I'm reading!

**Colin:** Then turn the page once in a while, will ya?

Ali looked up from her book at him.

**Colin:** I'm no book expert. But I think when you read a book, you turn the pages every once in a while. The entire time you were here you haven't done that once.

Ali closed her book.

**Ali:** What exactly is it that you want?

**Colin:** I just want to talk.

**Ali:** Fine, then I have a question for you.

Ali cleared her throat and in the sweetest, kindest way asked her question.

**Ali: **Êtes-vous un connard complète et totale? (Are you a complete and Total dumbass?)

Colin had no understanding of what she asked, but the way her face looked and the way she said it made him believe it meant something good.

**Colin: **Oui Oui, Ma Dame! (Yes Yes! My Lady!)

Ali laughed at Colin's response and Colin was confused by her reaction.

**Ali: **I thought so! Thank you.

Ali got up and walked away.

**Colin: **…Was it something I said?

Colin got up and went back to his table, where they had finished all of the food.

**Colin:** You couldn't save any for me?

**Everyone:** Nope!

**Chris:** How'd it go with the hot chick?

**Colin:** Could've gone better.

**Rita:** Why even waste your time with this girl? She doesn't want to have anything to do with you!

**Colin:** … 'Cause she looks so sad all the time.

Everyone was silent and remembered what she was like the first time they saw her. She looked really sad both times.

**Krystal:** Do you even know who that was?

Colin looks at her and shakes his head.

**Krystal:** That's Ali Clairoux! She has won every major NDC tournament in Europe in just 3 years and is ranked #2 in the tournament! You'd better be careful, she's a really good duelist!

**Colin:** Oh yeah, if she's only ranked #2, how good can she be?

**Jeremy:** I wish I had your bravado, Colin.

**Colin:** I know.

The sun began to set and the group was all tired out.

**Krystal:** *yawns* I'm so tired!

**Rita: **Yeah, me too. We should call it a day.

**Colin:** Wait, I wanna do one thing first.

Colin put his right hand with the rose mark across the table, flatly. Everyone looked at it confusingly.

**Colin:** C'mon! Put your hands in the middle here, guys!

Jeremy was the first to put his hand over Colin's. Followed by Rita, who put her hand in. As did Krystal, Chris, and even Tinker.

**Colin:** We got three rounds until we get into the Elite 8! I say we show the world and that shadow creature Knossoss that we will not back down and we will win this thing! Jeremy, Rita, We are Rose duelists! Let's find the other Roses and beat that Evil creature back to the Hell that Spawned it!

Colin looked around and everyone gave Colin a nod of approval and a smile.

**Krystal:** Who knows? Maybe I'll turn out to be a Rose Duelist.

She said that with a smile.

**Rita:** *thinks: T_T I sure hope not!*


	6. Chapter 6: The Princess Knight

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. _

* * *

><p>*Toulouse, France, 10:50pm LST*<p>

A building was ferociously burning; the local fire departments did everything they could to simply keep the fire from spreading to the nearby houses. They also set up a perimeter so nobody could get through. Two firefighters were holding back Ali Clairoux to keep her from going through.

**Firefighter #1:** Non, mademoiselle. Je vous ai dit vous ne pouvez pas aller là-bas! (No, miss. I told you you can't go in there!)

Ali tried to fight them off, but they were holding onto her hard.

**Ali: **Lâchez-moi! Ma sœur est toujours là, bon sang! Lâchez-moi! (Let me go! My sister is still in there, dammit! Let me go!)

**Firefighter #2:** Une fois que nous obtenons le feu sous contrôle, nous pouvons envoyer quelqu'un là-dedans d'elle. (Once we get the fire under control, we can send someone in after her.)

**Firefighter #3: **Reculez! Reculez! (Get back! Get Back!)

The fire crackled in the buidling and the whole structure came cumbling down onto itself. Anyone in there would have perished. Ali stared at the destrtuction with tears welling in her eyes.

KNOCK ! KNOCK! KNOCK!

**Ali: ***Gasp*

Ali woke up from her nightmare and shot up from the couch. She looked around and realized she was back at her assigned apartment in Cairo for the world tournament. Her head was pounding, her body sweating and breathing heavily, and the knocking at the door didn't help. So she got up and answered it. At the door was Crow.

**Crow:** Blackbird Delivery Service! We're here with your order!

**Ali: **I didn't order anything!

**Crow:** I was told to bring this package to room 796 in this building.

They both looked at the door and it said 796... until Ali flipped the 6 back to a 9. Now it was room 799.

**Crow:** My mistake.

**Ali:** Three doors down.

Crow walked three doors down to the correct room and knocked on their door. Colin answered it.

**Colin:** Is this my fried chicken? It's about freakin' time!

Ali wacthed from her door and saw him. Once she did, she went back inside and closed the door.

**Ali: ***Thinks : Unbelivable!*

**Crow: **Who orders fried Chicken at 8 in the morning?

**Colin: **Someone with issues.

**Crow:** I'll say. That'll be $18.95, buddy.

**Colin:** Sure, let me just get my wallet...

Colin took the box of chicken from Crow, set it inside... and closed the door and locked it. Crow starts banging on the door.

**Crow:** Hey, you jackass! Pay me my money!

Colin takes the chicken and opens his window. He realizes he's on the seventh floor and he sees a drainpipe next to his window.

**Colin:** Yeah, I can do this.

He takes the handle on the box of chicken and clenches it in his teeth. Grabs onto the pipe, swings around to it and slowly begins to climb down the building. Colin gets down to the sixth floor when Jeremy opens his window, which was right next to where Colin was. The two exchanged a stare for a long moment.

**Jeremy:** ... I don't even want to know.

**Colin :** (muffled) Mirf ofer ret me gert infide!

**Jeremy:** Give me that box of chicken!

Jeremy takes the box out of Colin's mouth and then closes the window, hard. The vibration caused Colin to slip and he fell off of the building, but luckily he fell on an awning.

**Colin:** Woah, lucky me!

Colin looked over and saw Crow standing next to him.

**Colin:** Funny story about the chicken: I was robbed! The guy jumped out the window and I followed him out the thing-

Jeremy came out of the front door of the apartment complex, finishing off what was left of the chicken.

**Jeremy:** Mm.. That was good. Thanks, Colin.

Crow tried to look back at Colin, but Colin was already running off toward someplace: anywhere but there.

**Jeremy:** What was that all about?

**Crow:** Now you owe me $20, buddy!

**Jeremy:** *sighs**thinks: Karma is such a bitch!*

Later, Jeremy found Colin at the cafe, where he was talking to Rita about something.

**Colin:** So, she duels at 9, right? We should go see her.

**Rita:** Why the hell should we?

**Colin:** Well, truth be told, I know very little about her deck, and if I end up dueling her, I want to see some of her strategies.

**Jeremy:** Who's dueling?

**Colin:** Krystal, in about half an hour.

Chris appears out of nowhere.

**Chris:** I would love to see that!

**Colin:** Yeah, it would be nice.

**Rita:** Look at you guys, you've been gawking at her like she's a supermodel since you met her.

**Chris:** And why shouldn't we? There is nothing sexier than a woman who can duel!

**Rita:** I'M A WOMAN WHO DUELS!

**Chris:** Yeah, but you're not as pretty, so you're more of a little girl compared to Krystal, who's a real woman!

Rita takes her duel disk and smashes it into Chris's face. Chris then topples over, on the ground, incapacitated.

**Rita :** FINE! IF YOU PERVS WANNA GO SEE KRYSTAL DUEL, THEN LET'S GO SEE KRYSTAL DUEL!

Rita begins to walk away, Colin and Jeremy look at Chris, who's still on the floor, motionless.

**Colin:** Is he dead?

**Jeremy:** Nah, Chris has survived wosre from women. Remember that time that girl tried to run him over with her duel runner?

**Colin:** Ohh, yeah, or the time-

**Rita:** MOVE IT, DAMMIT!

The guys, shocked by Rita's sudden yelling, hurried to catch up with her, leaving Chris lying on the ground. The trio made their way to the northwest stadium and found some very good seats before the duel. Within the first ten minutes, the stadium was filled to capacity.

**Colin: ***whispers* Hey, Jeremy. Is it just me or is Rita more agressive than usual?

**Jeremy:** *whispers* After what Chris said, I can understand.

**Colin:** *whispers* Oh, c'mon! Don't you think she's just a little too sensitive?

**Rita:** -_- What was that?

**Colin:** o_o NOTHING!

**MC:** Ladies and gentlemen ! Are you ready to begin round 2 of our tournament?

As usual, the crowd roars with anticipation.

**MC:** Alright, then! Introducing fisrt, from New Domino City, Japan! She's known as the Witch of the Black Rose! Put your hands together for Akiza Izinski!

Akiza emerged and took her spot for the duel, just as Chris caught up with the guys and took his seat.

**Chris:** Dude, Krystal's dueling that hot babe?

Chris started to cry with happiness.

**Chris:** T_T It's a dream come true!

**Jeremy:** Did he say the Black Rose?

**Colin:** Yeah, I heard it, too. You don't think she's a Rose Duelist, do you?

**Rita:** *thinks: Great, another Barbie Doll!*

Colin took out a napkin with some writing on it and looked it over.

**Rita:** What is that?

**Colin:** Dark Magician Girl told me all of the colors of the Rose Duelists. Let's see here... Red, Violet, Pink, Azure, Blue, Green, Yellow, White and Orange. No Black. It's probably just a nickname she has.

**Rita:** *thinks: Phew, that's a relief!*

**MC:** Now, introducing her opponent! From Pearl City, Hawaii! She is known as the Princess Knight, who continues on a legacy of chivalry! Ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for Krystal Skyler!

The crowd roared for the appearance of Krystal... who wasn't there.

**MC:** Ahem, let's try this again. FOR KRYSTAL SKYLER!

Again, Krystal wasn't there.

**MC:** Krystal Skyler... Krystal... Is she here?

After a minute of wondering, the doors on Krystal's side of the arena finally opened.

**MC:** THERE SHE IS! THE LOVELY MISS KRYSTAL SKYLER!

**Krystal:** *yawns*

Krystal made her way to the starting area and it was clear she had overslept. Her hair was a mess and she was still in her pajamas, a giant untucked white T-shirt with the words 'Hot Stuff' and light blue pajama pants with tiny cows with wings all over it.

**Rita:** You have got to be kidding me!

**Chris:** YYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS! OH, that is so hot!

Krystal slipped on her duel disk and rubbed her neck.

**Krystal:** You ready to duel?

**Akiza:** I am, but are you?

**Krystal:** I'm always ready!

**MC:** Ladies! Are you ready?

**Both:** Duel!

**Akiza (LP 8000):** Since I showed up on time, I'll go first! *draws* I'll summon this face-down in defense mode and place one card face-down!

**Krystal (LP 8000):** *draws* Okay, I'll start by summoning Obnoxious Celtic Guardian (Lv.4 1400/1200) in attack mode! And I'll have him attack your defense position monster!

Celtic Guardian lunged toawrds Akiza's face-down monster, which turned out to be Hedge Guard (Lv.3 0/2100). Cletic Guardian's sword got stuck inside Hedge Guard and sent him flying backwards, and Krystal lost 700 Life Points.

**Krystal (LP 7300):** I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn!

**Akiza:** *draws* I'll summon Phoenixian Seed (Lv.2 800/0)! And I'll send it to the Graveyard in order to summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis (Lv.8 2200/0)! Now, I'll have Amaryllis attack your Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!

Amaryllis fired shots of ember and it struck Celtic Guardian, but he was not vanquished.

**Akiza:** Why isn't it destroyed?

**Krystal (LP 6500):** It's in his name, he's obnoxious, so he's not going to go down so easily! At least against a monster with 1900 or more attack power! But I still take damage!

**Akiza:** Okay, but since Amaryllis attacked, it's destroyed and you take 800 points of damage!

Amaryllis exploded and some of the debris struck Krystal and she loses 800 Life Points.

**Akiza:** Next, I'll activate his other ability! By removing Phoenixian Seed from my Graveyard, I can bring Amaryllis back in defense mode!

Amaryllis appeared back on the field.

**Akiza:** That ends my turn!

**Krystal (LP 5700):** Okay, my move! *draws*

Meanwhile, in the stands, the gang watched Krystal in her current, perilous situation.

**Colin:** The first thing she should do is try to get rid of that Amaryllis Cluster thing.

**Rita:** Yeah, but then she'll lose 800 Life Points!

**Jeremy:** True, but it might be worth the risk, considering there are no other monsters in her Graveyard. She won't be able to summon it back.

**Leo:** Geez! Can you guys quiet it down?

The gang looked at the row in front of them, and in those seats were Leo and Luna.

**Leo:** Geez! You guys talk so loud, I can't even hear the duel!

**Luna:** You're not one to talk, Leo.

Crow came down their isle, holding all kinds of snacks and drinks from the concessions stand, and Jack Atlas was with him.

**Colin:** Atlas!

**Jack:** Kennat!

The two have a staredown.

**Crow:** Jack, you wanna give me a hand here? I got a lot of stuff!

**Jack:** Sure thing.

Jack takes one of the drinks, takes a sip, and sits down.

**Jack:** There you go!

**Crow:** Alright! Leo had the popcorn, the sour sticks and the large soda. *hands them to Leo* Luna has the gummy bears. *hands them to Luna* And Crow gets his super-large hot dog!

Crow sits down, but before he could take a bite of his super-large hot dog, Colin snatches it out of his hand.

**Colin:** Thanks, buddy!

Colin eats the hot dog.

**Krystal:** I'll summon Comrade Swordsman of Landstar (Lv.3 500/1200) in defense mode! And as long as he's on the field, all Warriors I control gain 400 attack points! The reason I want this boost is so I can equip my Celtic Guardian with Fairy Meteor Crush! Now, when he destroys your Amaryllis, you'll take 1800 points of damage! Now, attack!

Celtic Guard had a red glow about it and lunged toward Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis.

**Akiza: **I activate the Trap Card Wall of Thorns! When a Plant-type monster is attacked, I can destroy all monsters on your side of the field that are in attack mode!

Obnoxious Celtic Guardian got caught in the Wall of Thorns and was destroyed. Luckily, Comrade Swordsman of Landstar was in defense mode.

**Krystal:** I activate my Trap! Heroic Sacrifice! If a Warrior-type monster was destroyed due to a card effect, I can destroy 1 monster on my opponent's side of the field! And if that monster has an effect, it's not activated!

A sword comes out of the holographic display of the Trap Card and cuts down Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis.

**Krystal:** And that will end my turn!

Leo stands on his seat.

**Leo:** Yeah! Go, Akiza! Teach that girl a lesson!

Colin leans up, puts his hands on Leo's head, pushes the kid down and stands up.

**Colin:** Don't listen to this little brat, Krystal! You're gonna win! I know it!

**Rita:** You know, she probably can't hear you.

**Leo:** Get your hands off me!

**Akiza:** My turn! *draws* I summon-

**Krystal:** WAIT!

**Akiza: **Er, what?

**Krystal:** Akiza... I want your opinion on something! Should I hold my hair in a ponytail or do a little pigtail thing?

Krystal starts messing with her hair, showing her how she would look with a ponytail and pigtails.

**Akiza:** Um, ponytail, I guess.

**Krystal:** Thanks, that's all I needed!

Krystal got out a scrunchy and put her hair into a lovely ponytail.

**Krystal: **Oh, that's much better! It's still your turn, Akiza!

**Jeremy:** She doesn't seem to take anything seriously, does she?

**Jack:** Where did you guys find this girl?

**Colin:** Passed out under our table. I'm sure it happens to everybody once in a while.

**Akiza:** I summon Lonefire Blossom (Lv.3 500/1400) to the field and I'll activate it's ability! I can tribute one plant type monster on my field and I can speical summon another Plant type monster from my hand or deck straight to the field.

The Hedgeguard was sacrificed to activate the effect.

**Akiza: **And I'll summon Gigaplant! (Lv.6 2400/1200) Now Gigaplant will devouer your Comrade Swordsman of Landstar!

And the Gigaplant did just that, ate the Comrade Swordsman of Landstar and destroyed it.

**Akiza: **And I'll have Lonefire Blossom attack you directly!

The Lonefire Blossom shot a firey spark at Krystal inflicting 500 points of damage.

**Akiza (Lp.8000): **I'll end my turn.

**Krystal (LP 5200):** Okay, I got to quit fooling around. *draws* I activate the Trap Card Limit Reverse! I can bring back a monster with 1000 or less attack points, and I choose the Comrade Swordsman of Landstar!

Comrade Swordsman of Landstar returned to the field.

**Krystal:** I now activate the Spell Card Pot of Greed ! *draws two cards* Now I can remove Pot of Greed from my Graveyard in order to Special Summon Spell Striker (Lv.3 600/200)! And now because my Comrade Swordsman of Landstar is a Tuner monster, I can tune my Level 3 Comrade Swordsman of Landstar with my Level 3 Spell Striker in order to summon a monster who fights for everything that is good and just! I call forth my Chivalrous Knight (Lv.6 2400/2000)!

A fully armored knight appeared in a holy light and kneeled before Krystal.

**Krystal:** Arise, my knight!

Chivalrous Knight rose to his feet and turned to face the dreaded monsters Akiza had on the field.

**Krystal:** And now I can Normal Summon Command Knight (Lv.4 1200/1900)!

In the stands, Colin looked curiously at this combo.

**Colin:** Akiza's screwed!

**Leo:** Hey, this duel ain't over yet! Akiza's gonna take her down!

**Colin:** Not if she can't attack.

**Rita:** What are you talking about, Colin?

**Colin:** Command Knight's effect protects it from Akiza's attack's as long as there's another card on the field. And because the other card is Chivalrous Knight, it has a similar effect. So she can't attack one and she can't attack the other.

**Jack:** I see.

**Leo:** That's just like my Morphtronic Magnen combo! So Krystal must've taken a lesson from Leo! I am quite the inspiration!

**Luna:** Get over yourself!

**Colin:** Now, she's gonna equip Chivalrous Knight with Chivalrous Sword.

**Krystal:** I now equip Chivalrous Knight with Chivalrous Sword! This increases his attack by 1000! And thanks to Command Knight, his attack increases even further by 400!

The Chivalrous Knight drew his mighty sword and his attack jumped to 3800.

**Krystal:** Now, my Chivalrous Knight, attack that giant monster plant!

The Chivalrous Knight jumped up onto the head of the Gigaplant and struck its sword into the head of the monster destroying it. Akiza lost 1400 life points.

**Krystal: **Now Command Knight attack Lonefire blossom.

Command Knight took it's sword and slashed the Lonefire Blossom. Inflicting 700 points of damage.

**Krystal:** I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

**Akiza (LP 5900): ***draws* I'll place this face-down in defense mode and end my turn!

**Krystal:** *draws* *thinks: Best bet is that is a card with an effect face-down. I can't risk Chivalrous Knight so...* Command Knight, attack her face-down monster!

Command Knight slashed the face-down monster, which turned out to be Dark Verger (Lv.2 0/1000).

**Krystal:** *thinks: Damn! That has an effect, but it isn't consequential to me!* I end my turn, then!

**Crow:** Why didn't she attack with Chivalrous Knight? That would've really dented Akiza's Life Points.

**Colin:** Oh, Crow, my friend. Chivalrous Knight has a code of honor he lives up to, he will not attack a defenseless enemy directly, even if ordered to. It's the major drawback to that card.

**Akiza:** *thinks: Good, I think I've got a chance to turn this duel in my favor again.* My move! *draws* I summon the Tuner Twilight Rose Knight (Lv.3 1000/1000)! And when he's summoned, I can summon a Level 4 or lower Plant-type monster from my hand, and I choose Lord Poison (Lv.4 1500/1000)! Now I'll tune Twilight Rose Knight with Lord Poison in order to Synchro Summon Black Rose Dragon (Lv.7 2400/1800)!

Thorned vines emerged from the ground opening it up and the Mighty Black Rose Dragon arose with a Spendid roar that rocked the stadium.

**Akiza: **And now I activate the Spell Entanglement! As long as I have a plant-type monster or Black Rose Dragon on my feild, I can take complete control of one of your monsters.

Vines sprouted from the Black Rose Dragon and ensnared the Chivalrous Knight forcing it onto Akiza's side of the field.

**Akiza: **However your monster must remain in defense mode as long as it's on my side of the field. But Now, Black Rose Dragon, Attack Command Knight.

**Krystal: **I activate the trap Magic Cylinder, Now your Dragons effect get's reflected back at you!

Black Rose Dragon Attacked but the Magic Cylinders reflected it back at Akiza and she lost 2400 life points.

**Akiza (Lp.3500): **Dangerous Trap! Ok, I'll end my turn.

**Krystal: **My turn. *Draws* *Thinks: Oh Shit! I'm living on borrowed time now! Sooner or later I'm gonna fall prey to that Dragon. And without My best knight to defend me...OOOH!* OH Command Knight! Please tell me what to do!

**Command Knight: **Keep dueling.

**Krystal: ***Blinks* ...Huh ?

Command Knights Head turned to her.

**Command Knight: **Keep dueling the way you have been. You'll be fine.

It took Krystal a moment to Process this.

**Krystal: **OH SHIT! YOU CAN TALK!

The Command Knight sighed and Krystal noticed on her right hand ,an Azure Rose mark appeared.

**Luna: ***Thinks: Is she talking to the duel Spirit?*

**Colin: **You guys see that?

**Jeremy: **Yep, looks like Krystal's a Rose Duelist after all.

Luna turned her head around to them.

**Luna: **Wait you guys can see it too?

**Colin: **Wait, You mean you can see what we see?

**Krystal:** I activate The Warrior Returning Alive! Now I can bring Obnoxious Celtic Guardian from the grave to my hand and I'll summon him in face-up defense mode! I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!

**Akiza:** *draws* *thinks: Hm, I can't attack Command Knight, thanks to its effect, and all of my monsters have more than 1900 attack points, so I can't destroy Obnoxious Celtic Guardian.* I'll just go straight to my End Phase, remove Dark Verger from my Graveyard and resummon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis!

Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis reappeared on the field in defense mode.

**Krystal:** Okay, my turn, then! *draws* *thinks: This is just what I need!* First I activate my trap Just Desserts! You lose 500 life points, for every monster on your side of the field and I count 3! So thats 1500!

Akiza loses 1500 lifepoints and drops to 2000.

**Krystal: **Next, I activate the Spell Card Gravekeeper's Bargain! I can pay 1000 Life Points and I can bring a Spell Card from my Graveyard or removed from play section back to my hand! And I choose Pot of Greed! And I'll activate it now! *Draws 2 cards* *Thinks: Perfect!* Now I'll play Premature Burial! Pay 800 life points to bring a monster Back from the Grave. And I choose, Spell Striker.

Spell striker returned to the Field.

**Krystal (Lp.3400): **Now, this Last Card in my hand will win this duel! I sacrifce, Spell Striker, Obnoxious Celtic Gaurdian, and Command Knight to Summon GILFORD THE LIGHTNING! (Lv.8 2800/1400)

Gilford the Lightning appered onto the field in a burst of Thunder and Lightning!

**Akiza (Lp. 2000): **What a powerful monster!

**Krystal: **And since I used 3 monster's to tribute summon him instead of the usual 2, he can destroy every card on your side of the field.

Gilford swung its might sword, destroying everything on Akiza's side of the field. Black Rose Dragon was vanquished! Phonixian Cluster Amerylls was Destroyed and Krystal took the 800 points of damage and Even Chivalrous Knight was destroyed.

**Krystal: ***Thinks: I'm sorry my knight...* Gilford! Attack her Directly!

Gilford attacked Akiza directly inflicting 2800 points of damage to her, winning the duel.

**Akiza (Lp.0): **I lost...

**Krysta****l (Lp.2600): **I won...

After the duel, Krystal met up with the rest of the guys at the cafe., where they applauded her triumphant return. Krystal bows before them.

**Krystal:** Thank you! Thank you! You're too kind!

**Jeremy: **And congratulations on getting a rose.

**Krystal:** Yep, guess that means I'm one of the boys, now!

**Rita:** Ahem!

**Krystal:** You should do something about that cough, Rita.

**Jeremy:** Hey, Krystal, don't you think you should change out of your pajamas now? You're not gonna walk around like that all day, are you?

Krystal blinked and looked down, realizing she was still in her pajamas.

**Krystal:** Whoops! You're right, Jeremy. Thank you.

Krystal starts to take off her shirt, and the guys are like 'Whoa !'. But Rita stopped before she took it off.

**Rita:** Kr-Kr-Krystal! We're in public! Don't do that here!

**Krystal:** Whoops, I guess you're right! Be right back!

Krystal goes to the restroom to change and Chris starts to cry.

**Chris:** T_T Dammit!

They turned their attention to the TV in the cafe, another duel was on.

**Rita:** Huh? That's-

The person who was dueling was Roth Rankshaw, he was dueling Ali Clairoux. Roth had Tri-Horned Dragon (Lv.8 2850/2350), Black Luster Soldier (Lv.8 3000/2500), Archfiend Soldier (Lv.4 1900/1500) and Goblin Attack Force (Lv.4 2300/0) all on the field while Ali only had four cards in her hand and one face-down.

**Roth (TV)(LP 6800):** Your move, girly! You should just surrender now!

**Ali (TV)(LP 1700):** *thinks: Laura, give me the strength to win, little sister!* *draws* I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards! *draws cards* And now I'll activate Graceful Charity to draw 3 more and discard 2! *draws and discards* Finally, I activate my face-down, Jar of Greed, to draw one more card!

Ali sighed and drew the final card in her deck, and smiled.

**Ali (TV):** You lose.

**Roth (TV):** No way! There's nothing you have that can help you win now!

**Ali (TV):** Really? Not even... *flips the card she just drew to reveal it to him* ... The Unstoppable Exodia?

Ali revealed that she had assembled all five pieces of Exodia into her hand. And as rules dictact, Exodia declared automatic victory by wiping out all cards Roth had on the field.

**Ali (TV):** I win.

Ali then walked away.

**Jeremy:** Holy crap! She has Exodia! She can pull victory out of any situation!

**Colin:** Yeah, that's not what I'm worried about.

Colin looked over at Rita, who looked a little bit scared that Roth had lost that duel.

**Colin:** *thinks: I got a bad feeling...*


	7. Chapter 7: A Matter of Trust

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us. _

* * *

><p>*Cairo, Egypt 11:12 am LST*<p>

Rita was in line of an Ice cream stand waiting impatiently. She was wearing her duel disk, with her deck in the slot because Duelists who show their disks to the owner get a free Ice cream.

**Rita: **C'mon! C'mon!

The line moved slowly. Eventually Rita got up the line and got a vanilla ice cream cone and left to get back to the Café. About a Block away from the café, two guys passed Rita, except when they were along side of her, One Grabbed her arm and the other guy grabbed her other arm and they restrained her.

**Rita: **HEY! LET GO! What's the big Idea?

As they held her back, Roth Rankshaw appeared with another goon and Rita looked angry. But, that anger was just a mask to hide her fear. She knew what he wanted.

**Roth: **Rita, I thought you and I were friends. Friends help each other out. I helped you out so you now need to help me out.

**Rita: **Help you with what? I saw you got your ass beat earlier! You're out of the Tourney!

One of the thugs then struck Rita in the back of her head. The hit was hard and it made Rita dizzy and disoriented.

**Roth: **Make it easy on yourself, and hand over the Twilit Dragon ok?

Rita clenched her teeth.

**Rita: **Drop dead!

Roth sighed and the goons threw Rita to the ground, and felt Roth's Boot pressing down on the back of her head. The Pressure was hurting her, and the pressure made her feel as though her skull was being crushed.

**Roth:** Get the Damn Card out of her disk!

**Thug A: **Yeah Boss!

One of the thugs reached down, stretched out Rita's arm and began to mess through her deck and Rita was powerless to do anything.

**Rita: ***Thinks: No…*

**Roth: **Ya know Rita, you have such a pretty face…I'm gonna hate messing it up.

Roth pulled out a pocket knife.

**Roth: **I'm gonna miss ya girl.

A Rock came flying through the air and it struck the thug going through Rita's disk right in the face, and it knocked him back.

**Colin: **LEAVE HER ALONE YOU JACKASS!

Roth looked over at Colin who was running toward them. The other 2 thugs got in his way and Colin punched one in the gut, but the other one ad grabbed him had tried to restrain him.

**Trudge: **SECTOR SECURITY! FREEZE!

Officer Trudge of Sector Security appeared, with several officers following behind them.

**Roth: **SHIT! Scatter!

The thugs and Roth ran in different directions with a couple of cops trying to follow. Once Roth's boot was off her head, Rita quickly got to her knees and looked at her deck. Luckily, Twilit Dragon was still at the bottom of her deck. She breathed a sigh of relief.

**Rita: ***Thinks: Thank goodness…*

**Colin: **Rita!

Next thing Rita knew Colin was kneeling down in front of her checking her over for any serious injuries.

**Colin: **Are you ok? Looks like those assholes were serious!

Colin checked Rita's face closely, he didn't seem to notice her blushing though.

**Rita: ***blushes* N-no, I'm fine.

**Colin: **Hmph, Your face is all covered with dirt…*Smiles and chuckles* …You're a Dirty girl aren't you?

Rita didn't like that joke too much and she Socked him in the side of the head.

**Rita: **Thanks for nothing you perv!

Officer Trudge came over to the two.

**Trudge: **Are you two alright? We were just passing by and didn't even notice anything.

**Rita: **I was being attacked and you guys ignored it?

**Trudge: **No, we were passing by on opposite site of that building there. Didn't see a thing. Good thing your friend has a big mouth otherwise we would have missed you completely.

**Colin: **Your welcome for my Big mouth Rita.

**Trudge: **Don't you worry we'll find them! And you!

Trudge gave Colin the 'I'm watching you' gesture again.

**Colin: **Still 'watching' me huh? Hey if you guys can't even notice a mugging, I'll take my chances!

Trudge growled and walked away saying some mean things. Colin helped Rita to her feet.

**Rita: **…thank you…

**Colin: **No problem. Maybe now you can tell me who the hell that was?

**Rita: **None of your Damn Business!

**Colin: **'None of my Damn Business'? Rita, those guy's ATTACKED you! Don't you think you can trust me with this?

**Rita: **No I don't!

Rita crossed her arms and looked away…but then she looked back at him and sighed.

**Rita: **His name Roth Rankshaw and he is an underground duelist. I ran away from home shortly after my dad was arrested and I wandered into his territory. He saw that I was a good duelist and offered me a job.

**Colin: **You worked for a notorious Underground duelist? Rita…you didn't duel in…any 'Life or Death duels' did you?

**Rita: **NO! I would never do that! He just made me defend his turf from duel gangs is all. He helped me pay for food and shelter, which was all I needed. Eventually, I developed a reputation in the duel communities and got an Invite to the world tournament. I told Rankshaw that I was done dueling for him!

**Colin: **I take it he didn't like that?

**Rita: **No, he said I could only leave if I gave up Twilit Dragon. He said he wanted it to win the tournament for him. Now that he's eliminated, he's trying to take it by force.

**Colin: **Well we won't let that happen!

**Rita: **Well…thanks I guess.

Colin and Rita head back to the café, where the rest of the gang was. And they could hear Chris talking about something.

**Chris:** Oh, but c'mon, Krystal! You're Hawaiian! You should love wearing a bikini top!

**Krystal:** I'm sorry, I just don't get the point of that.

**Chris:** Come on! Work with me, here!

**Colin:** Chris, quit harassing her!

**Jeremy:** *sees the dirt all over Rita* What happened to you?

**Colin:** Some guys tried to forcibly take her Twilit Dragon!

**Jeremy: **Were they NDC?

**Colin: **Yeah Jeremy, the NDC threw her to the ground, and held a knife up to her head! NO! Even they have more class than that, believe or not.

**Krystal: **I'm going with Or Not! ^_^

**Rita: **Guys can we just drop it for now?

**Colin: **Yeah let's.

The Café TV was on and on it there were TV analyst'\s breaking down the duels from earlier and talking about the advancing duelists. The Duelist advancing to the 3rd round of the Tournament already were Yusei Fudo, Ali Clairoux, Catherine O'Hara, Jose' Delgado, Krystal Skyler, and Nick Hollaland.

**Colin:** BOOOOO! BOO! You suck, boo!

**Krystal:** You really hate that guy, don't ya?

**Colin:** No, I'm booing him 'cause I'm so happy he made it to the next round!

Krystal's face got sad.

**Krystal:** No need to be sarcastic.

**Colin:** Yeah, you're right, I'm sorry. I just can't stand people like him! Back home, we have assholes like him everywhere.

**Zack (TV):** YoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoYO!

**Colin:** Like that guy!

Zack Rucker was now on the TV doing his live interview show he conducts with duelists and he was interviewing one of Colin's opponents, Rocky Carnegie.

**Zack (TV):** Yo, we back live! And I am here with a dueling legend, ladies and gentlemen! Mr. Rocky "The Rock" Carnegie!

**Rocky (TV):** That is not my nickname!

**Zack (TV): **Yoyo! I know, I know! I like to make 'em up for myself! Makes it Easy to remember names! This dude right here is one of the pioneers of bringing the Duel Monsters game to Europe, am I right? Am I right? Yeah! Plus, he's won 50 NDC tournaments over his career! So, I have to ask you, what do you have to say to all the critics who say "you're past your prime"? "You're all washed up"? "Stick a fork in ya and you're done?"

**Rocky (TV):** I guarantee I can take on and beat any one of these duelists in this tournament today! The duelists today are too damn soft in their strategies today! "You need to hit them fast, hit them hard, and hit them a lot"!

**Zack (TV):** Yoyo! That is what I love to hear! SO, what do you think of your opponent, Colin "The Pirate Rrrrrr" Kennat?

Rocky looked at Zack like the guy was on drugs or something.

**Rocky (TV):** … Well, I'm going to tell you right here, right now, on live television "I am not gonna lose to some Duel Academy dropout"!

**Colin:** Oh, he's gonna play that card, is he?

**Rita:** What did he mean "Duel Academy dropout"?

**Chris:** Oh, you didn't know? Our boy, CK here, never finished Duel Academy.

**Krystal:** Why not?

**Colin:** 'Cause it was stupid! You don't need to go to school to learn your own strategies! All they do is talk about card fundamentals all the time and I just got fed up with it!

**Jeremy:** Why don't you tell them the real reason, Colin?

**Colin:** That is the real reason!

**Jeremy:** But, what about-

Colin stands up and slams his hands on the table to stop Jeremy before he said anything more. Colin then put on his headphones and walked away. As he walked away, the spirit of the Dark Magician Girl appeared next to him.

**DMG:** Maybe you should tell them.

**Colin:** It's none of their damn business!

**DMG:** Isn't that what Rita said to you earlier?

**Colin:** Yeah, but this is different!

**DMG:** How so?

**Colin:** 'Cause my life isn't in danger!

After that, Dark Magician Girl stopped talking. Back at the table, Rita glares at Jeremy.

**Rita:** Spill! What the hell happened?

**Jeremy:** Uh, I just promised Colin I wouldn't tell you.

**Rita:** You didn't promise anything! He just slammed his fists down and walked away!

**Jeremy:** Yeah, that's me promising not to say anything!

**Rita:** Jeremy, you're your own person! With your own mind! You can think for yourself!

**Jeremy:** No, no I can't!

Rita then takes Jeremy's arm and twists it.

**Rita:** Tell me!

**Jeremy:** Ow, ow, ow! No!

**Krystal:** Why don't you ask Colin?

**Rita:** I tried that! He said no!

**Krystal:** Yes, but if you ask again with no one around, he might be more inclined to tell you. There's strength in numbers, but true strength comes when you're alone.

**Rita:** … What?

**Chris:** Why do you wanna know so badly, Rita?

**Rita:** I'm curious!

**Krystal:** Curiosity killed the cat.

**Rita:** But satisfaction brought it back!

Rita then leaves the table and headed towards the southwest stadium where Colin was going to duel. She managed to catch up to him in the backstage area, where he was sitting at before his duel and he was staring at his Dark Magician Girl card. Rita just sits down next to him.

**Rita:** Hi.

**Colin:** Forget it! I'm not telling ya!

**Rita:** Well, don't you think that's a little unfair? I told you everything about me! The least you can do is tell me a little about yourself!

**Colin:** Okay. I was born August 14. My favorite color's red. My lucky number's 21. My turn-ons are brunettes, short skirts and red roses. My turn-offs are smoking, road rage and women who hit me.

**Rita:** That's not what I meant! Look, you asked me to trust you, now I'm asking you to trust me!

**Colin:** *sighs* You really wanna know? Fine! Here it is… I was drafted by the CIA!

Rita glared at him for a second, grabbed his arm and twisted it.

**Colin:** Ow! Ow! OW! I was kidding! I'll tell ya!

Rita lets go of his arm.

**Colin:** *sighs* Oh, this is so embarrassing. I dropped out all because of a… a uh… a girl.

**Rita:** =0 *chuckles* What?

**Colin:** That's right! I said it!

**Rita:** So, wait, you dropped out for a girl?

**Colin:** No, not for! Back at school we were…a couple ok? She nice, kind, and very pretty…

**Rita: ***Thinks: Uh-oh this cat's killed!*

**Colin: **One day she takes my favorite cards and goes and sell's them to a duelist at one of our rival schools! I hunted the Son of a bitch down, got my cards back. And I couldn't go back to that class room where I was humiliated...so I dropped out.

**Rita: **How'd that work out for ya?

**Colin: **Let's compare me to Jeremy! I dropped out and he graduated. Fast forward to the Freedom cup, he loses in the Semi-finals while I win the Whole thing! I think it worked out pretty well for me. Plus, I was named Cleveland's Bachelor of the Month twice already!

**Rita:** And there's a reason you're still a bachelor!

**Colin:** For the better. You just can't trust anyone.

**Rita:** Well, you trusted me to tell me this.

**Colin:** So what? Does that mean we're friends, now?

**Rita:** We already were, you dumbass!

Rita punches Colin lightly on the arm and the two friends have a smile.

**MC:** Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready for the next match?

**Colin:** Well, I'm up! Wish me luck!

**Rita:** Nah, I don't think I will!

Colin glared at Rita and the announcer said Colin's name and he ran toward the duel stage where the crows roared with anticipation. Before Colin took hi spot, he threw a rose to the audience where a lucky girl squealed.

**MC:** -And his opponent! From Edinburgh, Scotland, dueling legend Rocky Carnegie!

Rocky made his way to his side of the stage with a mix jeers from the audience.

**Colin:** Hey, old guy, you ready to duel? 'Cause this dropout's class is in session!

**Rocky:** We'll see about that, you no-good delinquent!

Colin looks confused.

**Colin:** Who says delinquent anymore?

**MC:** Gentlemen, are you ready?

**Both:** Duel!

**Colin (LP 8000):** I go first! *draws* I summon Cannon Soldier (Lv.4 1400/1300) to the field! And with him out, I can place Can and Ammo Chamber (Lv.1 100/100) in my Spell and Trap Card Zone as an Equip Card!

The Cannon Ammo Chamber attached itself to Cannon Soldier and it looked as though it provided unlimited ammo for Cannon Soldier.

**Colin:** And thanks to Cannon Ammo Chamber, I can now use Cannon Soldier's effect without having to sacrifice a monster! So say goodbye to 500 of your Life Points!

Cannon Soldier fired a single shot and it struck Rocky in the shoulder and he lost 500 Life Points.

**Colin:** And I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!

**Rocky (LP 7500):** *draws* I summon Kaiser Sea Horse (Lv.4 1700/1650)! And then I'll activate the Field Spell Luminous Spark! This increases the attack power of all Light monsters by 500!

A bright light covered the field and it was so bright that it was blinding. In fact, Colin had to put on some sunglasses. Kaiser Sea Horse's attack rose to 2200.

**Rocky:** And now he'll attack your Cannon Soldier!

Kaiser Sea Horse lunged in toward Cannon Soldier, about to stab it with its trident.

**Colin:** I activate the Trap Interdimensional Matter Transporter! I can safely remove one of my cards from play for the rest of this turn!

**Rocky:** Yeah, but you're open for a direct attack!

Cannon Soldier disappeared from the field and struck Colin with its trident. Colin had lost 2200 Life Points.

Meanwhile, Rita was still back at the backstage area. She was watching Colin duel from there.

**Rita: ***C'mon Colin, you can't make stupid mistakes like that!*

Rita then shakes her head.

**Rita: ***Thinks: Damn it! He knows that already! Why the hell do I even care?*

**Rocky:** If you were any kind of school smart, you would've let Cannon Soldier be destroyed and save a lot of your Life Points, kid!

**Colin (LP 5800):** If you were any kind of smart smart, you would realize that I would need Cannon Soldier to keep my strategy going!

**Rocky:** I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn!

**Colin:** *draws*

Cannon Soldier reappeared back on the field.

**Colin:** Now I'll summon the Tuner Robotic Alchemist (Lv.1 500/500) to the field!

Robotic alchemist looked like a robot wearing a dark-colored lab coat holding a flask of chemicals.

**Colin:** And now I'll use Cannon Soldier to inflict 500 more points of damage to ya!

Cannon Soldier fired again and hit Rocky in his other shoulder.

**Colin:** And now, I'll tune my Level 1 Robotic Alchemist with my Level 4 Cannon Soldier and my Level 1 Cannon Ammo Chamber in order to Synchro Summon the Cannon Knight (Lv.6 2200/1500)!

A more impressive version of the Cannon soldier appeared, painted in silver and aimed its giant turret toward the opponent.

**Colin:** And because I used Robotic Alchemist to Synchro Summon a Machine, I can destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card! And I choose Luminous Spark!

The bright light dimmed down as the card was destroyed.

**Colin:** But wait! There's more! Since I used two machines to Synchro Summon my Cannon Knight, I can destroy two cards on the field, so say bye-bye to your face-downs!

Cannon Knight fired two tank shells from its turret and destroyed Rocky's face-down cards, which were A Hero Emerges and Liberty At Last.

**Colin:** Now, Cannon Knight, destroy Kaiser Sea Horse!

Cannon Knight fired another tank shell at Kaiser Sea Horse, and when it struck, it exploded, destroying the monster. And Rocky takes 500 points of damage.

**Colin:** I'll end my turn!

**Rocky (LP 6500):** *draws* I activate Monster Reborn to bring Kaiser Sea Horse back from the grave!

Kaiser Sea Horse returned to the field.

**Rocky:** Now, I'll activate his ability, which is when tributing him for a Summon, he can be treated as two tributes for a Light monster, and I summon Seiyaryu (Lv.7 2500/2300)! Now Seiyaryu, take his tumultuous tank apart!

Seiyaryu latched onto Cannon Knight and tore it apart with its mighty razor jaw, destroying it and inflicting 300 points of damage to Colin.

**MC:** My, my! This is a fast-paced duel! This keeps going back and forth!

**Rocky:** I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

**Colin (LP 5500):** My move! *draws* I'll place Gear Golem, the Moving Fortress (Lv. 4 800/2200) in defense mode! And set one card face-down and end my turn!

**Rocky:** *draws* *thinks: Clearly, that's a Trap! And he wants me to attack so he can activate it! Luckily, I'm one step ahead of the little bastard!* I activate my face-down Trap Guessing Game! This Continuous Trap allows me to guess what kind of card your face-down is, and if I'm right, it's destroyed! And I'm guessing you have a Trap!

Colin's card was destroyed without being revealed.

**Rocky:** I was right! And now I'll summon Slate Warrior (Lv.4 1900/400)! And now, Seiyaryu, attack his Gear Golem!

Seiyaryu brought its razor jaw to devour Gear Golem, but something lunges out of the ground and vanishes.

**Rocky:** What the hell was that?

**Colin:** I activated my Trap! Zombie Machine! If this card was destroyed by a card effect and it wasn't activated yet, I can activate it from my Graveyard! And during my opponent's Battle Phase, I can summon a Zombie Machine Token (Lv.1 0/0) to redirect one of my enemy's attacks toward it instead of my monster!

Gear Golem was safe due to the Zombie Machine Token's effect.

**Rocky:** Damn! Now I can't attack with Slate Warrior! I end my turn!

**Colin:** *draws* *thinks: I'm living on borrowed time, now! For every turn that Zombie Machine is in the Graveyard, I lose 400 Life Points!*

Colin loses 400 Life Points.

In the stands, Ali Clairoux was standing near one of the entrances to the seats. She stood and watched Colin's duel.

**Ali: ***Thinks: What an idiot! That move will come back to bite him. For a moment I thought he would be serious once he started dueling.*

**Colin (LP 5100):** I activate the Spell Pot of Greed! *draws 2 cards* Now, I'll activate Cost Down! By discarding a card from my hand, I can lower the Level of each monster in my hand by 2! I tribute Gear Golem so I can summon the Perfect Machine King (Lv.8 2700/1500)! And then I'll use Premature Burial to resummon the card I just discarded, Jinzo (Lv.6 2400/1500)! And thanks to Jinzo, your Guessing Game Trap is now worthless! And thanks to Perfect Machine King, he gains 500 attack for each Machine on the field!

Perfect Machine King's attack power rose to 3200.

**Colin (LP 4300):** Now, Perfect Machine King, destroy Seiyaryu!

Perfect Machine King delivered a devastating punch to Seiyaryu, destroying it and inflicting 700 points of damage.

**Colin:** And now Jinzo will destroy your Slate Warrior!

Jinzo fired a laser beam from its eyes that destroyed Slate Warrior and inflicted 500 points of damage.

**Rocky (LP 4300):** When Slate Warrior is destroyed in battle, the monster that destroyed it loses 500 attack and defense points!

Jinzo started to grow weak as its power dropped.

**Colin:** I end my turn!

Rita and Ali both continued to watch.

**Rita: ***Thinks: Yes!*

**Ali: ***Thinks: Wait for it…*

**Rocky:** *Draws* Well well, *Grins* I activate the Continuous Spell Hadrian's Wall!

A giant wall appeared between Rocky's and Colin's fields and it spread throughout the stadium.

**Rocky:** As long as I have no cards in my hand, you can't attack me! And as you can see, I got nothing in my hand! SO, that ends my turn!

**Colin:** *draws*

Colin loses 400 Life Points due to the effect of Zombie Machine.

**Colin (LP 3900):** *thinks: Damn! There's nothing I can do!* I'll set this face-down in defense mode and end my turn!

**Rocky:** *draws* I summon the Tuner Fortune Witch (Lv.1 300/300)!

An old lady sitting in a chair appeared on top of the Hadrian's Wall.

**Rocky:** And its effect is I can look at the top card of my Deck, and if it's a monster, not only can I summon it directly to the field, but I can take its Level and have Fortune Witch copy this Level! *draws* The card I just drew was Humanoid Slime (Lv.4 800/2000)!

Humanoid Slime appeared on the field and Fortune Witch's Level increased to 4.

**Rocky:** And I'll tune my Level 4 Witch with the Level 4 Slime to Synchro Summon Dark Vine Entangela (Lv.8 2800/1300)!

It looked like a creature that was covered in black vines.

**Rocky:** And it has a very special ability! If you have more monsters on the field than I do, I can lower the attack of one of your monsters by 500 points!

The vines crept out from Entangela, and wrapped themselves around Perfect Machine King, lowering its attack power by 500.

**Rocky:** But there's more! When Entangela does this, you lose 100 Life Points times the Level of whatever card I choose!

Some of the vines that wrapped Perfect Machine King whipped at Colin and inflicted 800 points of damage to him.

**Rocky:** And that will end my turn, kiddo!

**Colin (LP 3100): ***draws*

Colin loses 400 Life Points.

**Colin (LP 2700):** *thinks:Damn it! He's just gonna sap my Life Points down to nothing! And there's nothing I can do!* I'll switch Perfect Machine King and Jinzo to defense mode and end my turn!

**Rocky:** *draws* I activate the Spell I just drew, Tremendous Fire! You take 1000 points of damage while I lose 500!

A fire started on Colin's side of the field, and inflicted damage to both him and Rocky. The fire subsided afterwards.

**Rocky (LP 3800):** And now I'll use Entangela's ability again on your Perfect Machine King!

More vines started to wrap around Perfect Machine King, decreasing its attack power even further and some of them hit Colin for 800 points of damage.

**Rocky:** That will end my turn! Your last move, kid! Have fun with it!

**Colin (LP 900):** *draws*

Colin loses 400 Life Points.

**Colin (LP 500):** *thinks: My last chance! Come on!*

Colin looks at the last card he drew, and it was Spell Canceller.

**Colin:** Yes! I sacrifice Perfect Machine King to summon Spell Canceller (Lv.5 1800/1600)! And that means your Hadrian's Wall is completely useless!

Spell Canceller fired a blue beam from its central eye that struck Hadrian's Wall and brought the whole structure crumbling down.

**Rocky:** SO what? You don't have a monster powerful enough to take down my Entangela!

**Colin:** Not yet, but I will! I flip summon Robotic Knight (Lv.4 1600/1800)!

Colin flipped over his face-down Robotic Knight and it was ready to take command of the field.

**Colin:** And because I have this little guy in my hand, I can Special Summon him! Come forth, Robotic Engineer (Lv.4 1200/1500)! And now I'll tune my Level 4 Robotic Engineer with my Lv.4 Robotic Knight to Synchro Summon, THE DRAGONIC MACHINE KING!(Lv.8 3500/2700)

The Dragonic Machine King Emerged from the Synchro Light and its Iron body reflected the sunlight, making it look powerful and intimidating.

**Rocky: **OOH Before I forget, Entangela has another ability, when a Card is Synchro summoned, Entangela drains its attack by 1000! So it'll take away any hope of you had about winning this duel!

Dark Vine Entangela's vines crept over toward Dragonic Machine King, but a Psychic Barrier prevented them from taking it over.

**Rocky: **What's happening? Why can't I weaken your Monster?

**Colin: **Because my Dragonic Machine King has an Effect of its own! Since I have both Jinzo AND Spell Canceller on the field, the effects of all my opponent's monsters are negated!

The Psychic Barrier seemed to come from Jinzo and Spell Canceller as well as Dragonic Machine King and this spelled doom For Rocky!

**Colin: **And the best part, Dragonic Machine King gains 500 attack points for each machine on my field!

Dragonic Machine King's attack power rose from 3500 to 4500.

**Colin:** Now, Dragonic Machine King! Attack Dark Vine Entangela!

Dragonic Machine King fires a proton beam from its mouth that completely disintegrated Dark Vine Entangela and inflicted 1700 points of damage to Rocky.

**Colin:** Jinzo! Spell Canceller! Combine your attacks and finish him off!

The combined power of Jinzo and Spell Canceller dealt a total of 3700 points of damage to Rocky, dropping his Life Points to 0.

**Rocky (LP 0):** Unbelievable! How can I lose to a dropout?

**Colin (LP 500):** Old man, you just got schooled!

The crowd roared like they never have before. They were so loud, Colin's eardrums actually hurt and they could barely hear the MC.

**MC:** INCREDIBLE! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THIS DUEL WAS WORTHY OF A PRIME TIME SLOT! PLEASE GIVE IT UP AGAIN FOR MR. COLIN KENNAT!

Rita sighed a sigh of Relief that this nightmarish duel was over.

**Rita: **I'm gonna kill him! Making his move at the last second like that! Who Does that?

Ali smirked and walked out with the rest of the crowed.

**Ali: ***Thinks: So he's a little lucky…a little luck goes along way apparently.*

Colin and Rita both returned to the Café where they found Jeremy drinking coffee, and Chris was tied to a chair, with Duct tape over his mouth.

**Chris: **Mrrrrf! Mrf rf Rrff!

**Colin: **Good to see you too Chris!

**Rita: **Aren't you going to ask what happened?

**Colin: **I can imagine.

**Jeremy: **You guys talk out your problems out?

**Rita: **No, I just beat him senseless till he told me everything.

**Colin: **Yeah, she twisted my arm and it hurt!

**Jeremy: **Yeah, I know the feeling.

**Colin: **Yeah Rita's like a regular She-man!

**Rita: **-_- She-man?

**Colin: **o_o';…uh…Chris said it!

Chris shook his head trying to say No!

**Chris: **RRRRMMMM! RRRRRMMMMMM!

Rita sighed and got up and got up to get herself a cup of coffee. She looked back at the table and saw the guys chatting and how Colin just draws attention to himself.

**Rita: ***Thinks: Geez, why is he so different today? I just feel so weird around…*

A bunch of fan girls started to gather around Colin's table.

**Fan girl A: **OMG, Colin your duel today Was Sooo Intense!

**Fan girl B: **I love your Dragonic Machine King! It's so Powerful!

**Fan girl C: **Move it! I wanna talk to him!

**Fan girl D: **Wait your Turn!

**Colin: **Ladies! Ladies! Please! There's plenty of Colin to go around for every one of you pretty young ladies!

The Fan girls sighed and Rita just glared over.

**Rita: **-_-… *Thinks: …And…the feelings gone!*


	8. Chapter 8: Card Hunters

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._** This is one of the shortest chapters we have written. So...it's short.**

* * *

><p>*Cairo, Egypt, Café, 1:04 pm LST*<p>

Colin finally managed to convince the fan girls to leave him alone.

**Colin:** *sighs* Ya know, it's a curse being as famous and handsome as me.

**Jeremy:** Your ego is an even bigger curse.

Colin puts one arm around Jeremy.

**Colin: **Jeremy, one day you're gonna have a fan…and you'll understand just how I feel.

**Jeremy: **You ass.

Rita comes back to the table with two cups of coffee.

**Colin:** Hey, you got me a cup! That's so nice!

**Rita:** Sure did!

She tosses the hot cup of coffee in his face and it burns him a little.

**Colin:** OW! DAMN! Why'd you get decaf? I hate decaf!

**Jeremy:** Hot coffee in your face and you only care that it's decaf. Wow.

Just then, a distinguished-looking gentleman made his way over to the group's table.

**Edwards:** Excuse me, are you Mr. Kennat? My name is Clyde Edwards. I just wanted to introduce myself, for I will be your opponent in the bracket semifinals tomorrow.

**Colin:** What's with the accent? Are you British or something?

**Edwards:** Indeed, in fact, I'm from London. I have a proposition for you if you would indulge me. I am part of a very intricate organization that specializes in finding the best and rarest cards possible.

**Colin:** So you're a card hunter?

**Edwards:** Card hunter? That's such a crude way of putting it. But yes, I guess you could call me a card hunter. And I would just kick myself for passing the opportunity to challenge you for your Machine Overlord.

**Colin:** No deal.

**Edwards:** Let me explain. It is just a simple challenge. If I win, I get your rarest card and if you win, you get my rarest card. Sound fair?

**Colin:** I don't duel like that.

**Edwards:** Well, the offer's on the table. If you ever decide to change your mind, let me know.

As Edwards walked away, Krystal came back to the table. And when she passed that guy, she gave him a mean glare.

**Krystal:** Colin, why were you talking with that guy?

Krystal's tone wasn't her usual happy-go-lucky, cheerful self. In fact, she sounded serious and this scared Colin and the others.

**Colin:** He's just some card hunter that wanted to challenge me for my Machine Overlord.

**Krystal:** He's not just some card hunter. He's the head of the organization called "The Rift". They will do anything to obtain the most powerful cards they can. They'll duel for them, they'll steal for them, and they'll even force duelists in underground "life or death" duels to get what they want.

Chris got up from underneath the table, where he was passed out.

**Chris:** This may be a stupid question, but what's a "life or death" duel?

**Colin:** It's a very sick and twisted practice! It's exactly as it sounds. People hook their duel disks to some sort of contraption and whoever's Life Points reach 0, that contraption will kill them.

**Chris:** I don't believe that, that sounds so ridiculous.

**Colin:** Ridiculous? I don't know! Jeremy, was it ridiculous when you dueled in one of those matches?

Everyone looked at Jeremy who looked lost in his somber thoughts.

**Jeremy: **Ridiculous? Anything but! When we were enrolled at the Duel Academy and a student challenged me to a late night duel. I thought it was just another challenge. But when I showed up my feet were trapped in these steel braces and I couldn't move. He had set up some Axe's above our heads and once our life points hit 0, the Axe's would fall and gut us in the chest.

**Rita: **That's twisted.

**Jeremy: **What's worse, I was losing. I'm just lucky the cops showed up before things got worse.

**Chris: **How'd the cops find ya?

Jeremy pulled out his Violet colored duel disk and reveal there was a small switch next to the NDC's seal of Approval.

**Jeremy: **The NDC may be corrupt, but their duel disks give off a signal. If you're caught in a duel like that, you can just press the button on the disk, and help will show up in no time.

**Rita:** Why the hell would this guy do that?

**Jeremy:** He though it would be exciting.

**Krystal:** And The Rift does exactly the same thing all the time! Also, there's no proof that they do any of it!

**Colin:** If there's no proof, then how do you know all that?

**Krystal:** 'Cause my dad dueled their former leader before. He told me everything. Just be careful. If they want one of your cards, they'll do anything to get it.

**Colin:** I can handle myself.

**Ali:** You should listen to your friend.

The guys looked over the table and Ali Clairoux was sitting by their table.

**Colin:** Aw, you're worried about me, aren't ya?

**Ali:** No, I just don't want a card like Machine Overlord to fall into their hands. I might end facing that card later in this tournament. And I'd rather it'd be in the hands of a complete and total idiot such as yourself.

Ouch. That's a blow to Colin's ego.

**Ali:** The duel you won earlier was nothing but luck. Vous êtes vraiment incompétents. Vous ne durera pas à ce tournoi! (You truly are incompetent. You will not last in this tournament!)

**Colin: **J'ai peut être incompétent, mais je n'ai accès à Rosetta Stone, pour que je puisse apprendre le français! Et je vais gagner ce Tournoi Miss Clairoux! (I may be Incompetent, but I have access to Rosetta Stone, so I could learn French! And I WILL win this Tournement Miss Clairoux!)

Ali was surprised by Colin's ability to learn her launguage so fast. So she just smirked.

**Ali: **I guess your not a total idiot after all.

She got up from the table and began to walk away.

**Colin: **Oh And Ali just to clairify... Je suis un connard pas complète et totale. (I am not a complete and Total Dumbass!)

**Ali: ***Thinks: I guess not.*

Ali walked away and the group looked at Colin.

**Jeremy: **o_O? Where the Hell did that come from? There's no way you learned French in one day!

**Colin:** No, but I know Italian. It's pretty much the same but a little different.

**Rita:** *glares* So what? Are you two going to end up being lovers or something now?

**Colin:** Please! She couldn't even handle me!

**Chris:** I would like to handle her!

**Rita:** Blach! I'm getting out of here before you guya make me sick!

Rita left for her stadium, since her duel starts in 15 minutes. She was going to get ready.

**Jeremy: **Maybe we should go cheer her on.

**Colin: **Why?

**Jeremy: **Cause she's our friend and could use our support.

**Krystal: **And who knows? Maybe our being there will inspire her to do great!

**Colin: **...Sure why not?

The group went off to the Northeast Stadium, and got to their seats just before the duel starts...they had the nosebleed seats. High up and almost at the top of the stadium.

**Colin: **These seats SUUUUUUUUCK!

**Jeremy:** On the way up, I think we past a mountain goat.

The speakers were right by their seats, so when the MC spoke, it was like a massive explosion in their eardrums. They had to cover their ears.

**MC:** Introducing first, from Oakland, California, USA, Rita St. Clair!

Rita came onto the stadium and from where the guys were standing, all they could see was a dot.

**Colin:** Damn it, I can't see! Is that her?

**Krystal:** Just look at the jumbo screen!

Colin looked at the jumbo screen across the stadium and it showed a very good close-up of Rita.

**Colin:** Has that always been there?

**Jeremy:** YES! Yes it has! You're just noticing?

**Colin:** Yes, yes I am.

**MC:** And introducing her opponent, from Capetown, South Africa, Jason Belling!

A young man appeared ready to duel. But on his right arm was a red armband and in a white circle was a black R.

**Krystal:** He's a member of The Rift!

**MC:** Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready?

**Both:** Duel!

**Belling (LP 8000):** I'll start! *draws* I'll summon one monster face-down in defense mode and place one card face-down and end my turn!

**Rita (LP 8000):** My turn! *draws* I'll start off by playing Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face-down!

The mystical vortex appeared and destroyed Belling's face-down Mirror Force.

**Colin:** Is it just me, or does everybody have Mystical Space Typhoon?

**Jeremy:** Everybody but you! You can't really blame them, its effect's pretty good!

**Rita:** Now, I'll use Polymerization to fuse Marie The Fallen One and The Forgiving Maiden to Fusion Summon St. Joan (Lv.7 2800/2000)! Then, I'll activate the Equip Spell Sword of Mars! By paying 500 Life Points once per turn, St. Joan can deal the difference between her attack and your defense position monster's defense as damage! *pays 500 Life Points* Now, St. Joan, strike!

St. Joan gripped the Sword of Mars and slashed Belling's face-down card, which was Giant Soldier of Stone (Lv.3 1300/2000) and Belling loses 800 Life Points.

**Rita (LP 7500):** I'll end my turn!

**Belling (LP 7200):** *draws* *thinks: Oh, shit!* I set this monster in face-down defense mode and end my turn!

**Colin:** Ouch. This is gonna hurt him. Unless he can mount a better defense, Rita's gonna tear this guy apart.

**Rita:** *draws*

Rita gains 200 Life Points thanks to Marie The Fallen One's ability.

**Rita (LP 7700): **I'll summon Dunames Dark Witch (Lv.4 1800/1050) in attack mode! And now St. Joan will attack your defense position monster! *pays 500 Life Points*

St. Joan attacked his defense postion monster which was Battle Footballer (Lv.4 1000/2100)and he lost 700 Life Points.

**Rita (7200):** And now Dunames Dark Witch will attack you directly!

Dunames Dark Witch fired a blast of dark energy at Belling, dealing 1800 points of damage.

**Rita:** That ends my turn!

**Belling (LP 4700):** *draws* *thinks: Here we go!* I activate Pot of Greed to draw two more cards! *draws cards* *thinks: Perfect!* I'll set one card face-down in defense mode and one card face-down! That ends my turn!

**Rita:** *draws*

Rita gains 200 more Life Points.

**Rita (LP 7400): **I'll summon Breaker the Magical Warrior (Lv.4 1600/1000) in attack mode! And since he gained 1 Spell Counter, I can use it to destroy your face-down card!

Breaker sent a magical slash from his sword that destroyed Belling's face-down Magic Cylinder.

**Jeremy:** Wow! Rita's dominating this duel!

**Colin:** I wouldn't give her all the credit! It seems that guy drew a very bad hand to start out with whereas Rita drew a very good one. You can strategize all you want, but if you can't draw the cards you need, it can bite you in the ass!

**Jeremy:** So true!

**Rita:** Now St. Joan will attack your defense position monster! *pays 500 Life Points*

St. Joan slashed Belling's face-down monster, Man-Eater Bug (Lv.2 450/600). However, Belling still lost 2200 Life Points. Thanks to its effect, St. Joan was destroyed with it.

**Rita (LP 6900):** Now I'll combine the power of both Breaker and Dunames Dark Witch to finish you off!

Dunames and Breaker both fired magical energy blasts at Belling, reducing his remaining Life Points to 0. The crowd cheered for Rita's swift victory.

**Jeremy:** That makes no sense.

**Colin:** What doesn't make any sense?

**Jeremy:** If he decided to destroy Breaker or Dark Witch, he would've had an extra round and could've turn everything around. Instead, he destroyed St. Joan who already attacked.

**Colin:** Maybe the guy just panicked and didn't know what to do.

Jason Belling went backstage and ran into his boss, Clyde Edwards.

**Belling:** I did exactly what you told me to, I lost the duel.

**Edwards:** Don't look so down, boy. There's more to dueling than just strategies, it's also about character. You got a good look at her character today so next time, you'll know exactly how to win against her. And then you can have that Twilit Dragon of hers.

The group met back at the cafe.

**Rita:** Ha ! You see that? I clobbered that guy!

**Colin:** I could hardly see a thing, we were so high up I actually took some yodeling lessons! *yodels*

Colin's yodeling was so irritating that Rita punched him to shut him up.

**Jeremy:** Krystal, how vast is this Rift network? Do you have any idea?

**Krystal:** Not really, but I heard they operate on every continent and they only go after the best cards they can find.

Chris was on his laptop, looking up the Rift members that were in the tournament.

**Chris:** Dude, they got seven members who are in this tournament, inlcuding Edwards! And check this, he's got all sorts of powerful cards in his deck!

**Colin:** Cool! The more powerful the moster, the sweeter the victory for me!


	9. Chapter 9: Dragon's Claw

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

* * *

><p>*Cairo Egypt, café 2:00 pm LST*<p>

Jeremy sat with small coffee in hands, and closed his eyes, and every time he did, he always remembered that day.

_(Flashback)_

_**Announcer: **__Ladies and Gentlemen, give it up for your NEW Freedom Cup Champion, COLIN KENNAT!_

_Colin stood in the Middle of Madison Square Garden holding up the Freedom cup Trophy, while Confetti fell from above him and victorious music played in the background._

_**Colin: **__HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW?_

_Jeremy just stood on the sidelines, happy for his friend…but still a little sad._

_(End Flashback)_

**Jeremy: ***Thinks: I never even had my chance to duel against him…*

**Colin: **Hey Rita, if you wear that waitress outfit more often, you could fulfill a lot of Mine and Chris's fantasies!

Jeremy opened his eyes and Saw Rita, punching Colin and Chris in the back of the head.

**Colin: **OW!

**Chris: **OW! He said it not me!

Rita was wearing her waitress uniform and was again working for the café.

**Jeremy: **Rita, I'm curious why are working for the café?

**Rita: **Cause I need the money. Not all of us have the luxury of getting sponsorships!

**Colin: **Oh Right, you're not allowed to accept sponsorships! Sucks to be you, heheh!

Rita had that angry look on her face.

**Rita: **I dare you to say that again!

**Krystal:** I didn't know you guys had sponsorships. Who do you got sponsoring ya?

Colin took off the headphones that were around his neck and he shows her the red stars on them.

**Colin:** Red Star Electronics! I wear these and I get $15,000 for every duel I wear them in!

**Rita:** $15,000? Wait, if you have so much money, how come you always skip out on the check?

**Jeremy:** Because he's a cheap ass!

**Chris:** 'Cause he's a cheap ass!

**Colin:** Because I'm a cheap ass!

The three guys said that at the exact same time.

**Rita:** Oh… Glad to see you're all on the same page.

**Colin:** And Jeremy's got a Sponsorship with Dr. Popsi-cola!

**Jeremy:** It's ice cold and deeply refreshing! The official soda of dueling!

When Jeremy said that, he looked like he was taking a pose for a commercial and Chris had a camera out and he filmed it.

**Chris:** Cut! That was perfect, Jerome!

**Colin:** Can I see that camera?

Colin takes the camera, throws it onto the ground, stomps on it and then kicks it into the distance.

**Colin:** Whoops, I dropped it.

**Krystal:** Why are you guys so mean to each other?

**Colin:** Were we being mean? Guys, have we been being mean with each other?

**Jeremy: **Nope, we just are the way we usually are.

**Rita: **Wow, that's scary.

**Jeremy: **Anyway, we need to check out our competition, so I think we need to go see a duel.

**Krystal:** Oh, I know! I here's this good one in the east stadium!

**Jeremy:** Who's dueling?

**Krystal:** Some guy you never heard of against a guy you won't remember!

**Colin:** What have we got to lose?

**Rita: **You guys go on ahead, I gotta work.

The group, minus Rita, made their way to the east stadium and got some seats in Section A, Row 14 Seats 19-22. The seats were cold and metal and Colin's seat felt uncomfortable, so he kept jumping on it to make it comfy.

**Jeremy:** Colin, you really shouldn't really do that.

**Colin:** I'll do what I wanna do! I don't need-

The chair broke and Colin's ass landed on the cold hard cement floor.

**Colin:** Gah! Dammit!

**Jeremy:** Told you so.

**MC:** Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a turbo-duel! Introducing first, from New Domino City, ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for Crow!

Crow rode onto the track on his duel runner, circled the track, and could hear the cheers from all of the fan girls.

**Krystal:** That's the guy you never heard of!

**MC:** Now, introducing his opponent! A two-time Silver Cup champion from Toronto, Canada. Give it up for Ryan Edge!

Ryan's entrance was covered in smoke and his duel runner shot through the smoke in a spectacular fashion. His duel runner was a spectacular blue with silver dragons painted on the sides. When Ryan made his way around the track, he stood on top of his duel runner and held his arms up. This excited the crowd incredibly and they just roared.

**Krystal: **That's the guy you won't remember!

Ryan eventually sat back in his duel runner and met up with Crow at the starting gate.

**Crow:** That was a little show-offish, don't ya think?

**Ryan:** Absolutely, why do you think I did it?

**Crow:** Because you're past your prime?

**Ryan:** *chuckles* We'll see.

**MC:** Gentlemen, are you ready?

The starting light flashed yellow… yellow… yellow… yellow… GREEN!

**Both:** Duel!

The two runners dashed out of the gates, heading down the tracks. Ryan made the first turn, so he gets the first turn.

**Ryan (SC 0) (LP 4000):** I'm going first! *draws* I'll summon Lord of Dragons (Lv.4 1200/1100) in attack mode! And I'll set three cards face-down and end my turn!

**Crow (SC 0) (LP 4000):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* Since you have a monster and I don't, I can summon Blackwing-Sirocco the Dawn (Lv.5 2000/900)! And since there's a Blackwing on my field, I can summon from my hand Gale the Whirlwind (Lv.3 1300/400)! Now, I'll have Gale attack your Lord of Dragons!

Gale the Whirlwind flies at Lord of Dragons and destroys him, inflicting 100 points of damage to Edge.

**Crow (SC 1):** And now Sirocco will attack you directly!

**Ryan (SC 1) (LP 3900):** I activate the Trap Card Split Level! I can choose one of two effects! I can either halve the damage I take or I can take full damage and gain two Speed Counters! And I'll just take the Speed Counters!

**Crow:** You what?

Sirocco struck Edge with his claw, dealing him 2000 points of damage and increasing his Speed Counters by 2.

**Ryan (SC 3) (LP 1900):** Ugh, that hurt! Now I can activate my other Trap! Last Grasp! Since I took a direct attack, I can bring back one Level 4 or below monster from my Graveyard!

Lord of Dragons reappears onto the field.

**Crow:** I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn!

**Ryan:** *draws, gains Speed Counter* Now that I have 4 Speed Counters, I can activate the Speed Spell Speed Fusion to fuse from my hand Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Meter Dragon in order to Fusion Summon the Meteor Black Dragon (Lv.8 3500/2000)!

**Crow (SC 2):** Damn! He tripped me right into that!

**Ryan (SC 4):** Now my Meteor Black Dragon will attack your Gale the Whirlwind!

Meteor Black Dragon fired a molten fireball at Gale the Whirlwind, eradicating her and 2200 Life Points from Crow.

**Ryan:** Oh, and before I forget, I activate my Trap!

**Crow (LP 1800):** Before you flip that over, I'll activate my Trap Anti Crow-Delta Reverse! If there's a Blackwing on my field, all of your face-down Spell and Trap Cards are destroyed!

Ryan's face-down Dragon Amulet Trap Card. When activated, it equips to Lord of Dragons and forces whatever monster that attacks it to attack the Dragon-type monster with the highest attack points.

**Crow:** Whoa! Dodged a bullet there! That would've really hurt me!

**Ryan:** Grr… I'll just end my turn!

**Crow:** *draws, gains Speed Counter**thinks: I can attack his Lord of Dragons, but then his Meteor Black Dragon will decimate any monster I play! I need to find a way to take it out!* I summon Blackwing-Blizzard the Far North (Lv.2 1300/0) in attack mode! Now, thanks to his ability, when he's Normal Summoned I can bring a Level 4 or below Blackwing back from the Grave, so come on back Gale the Whirlwind! Now, I'll tune Gale the Whirlwind and Sirocco the Dawn in order to Synchro Summon Black-Winged Dragon (Lv.8 2800/1600)! I'll end my turn with one card face-down!

**Ryan (SC 5):** *thinks: HA! Sucker! He's too oblivious to attack Lord of Dragons! Now his precious Blackwings are going to pay for it!* My move! *draws, gains 1 Speed Counter*

**Crow (SC 4):** *thinks: C'mon! Do exactly what I think you're gonna do!*

**Ryan (SC 6):** I will have Meteor Black Dragon attack Black-Winged Dragon!

Meteor Black Dragon Fired another Molten Fire Ball and it head strait for Black-winged Dragon.

**Crow:** *thinks: Yes!* I Activate the Trap, Blackwing Spirit! I can remove one Blackwing monster in my graveyard from play, and for one battle phase, one of my other Blackwings on the field gains attack power! So I'll remove Sirocco from play, so Black-Winged Dragon's attack increases!

The Molten Fire ball Struck Black-winged Dragon, but had no effect as it's attacked jumped to 4800. Black-Winged Dragon then counterattacked, with a black flamed inferno which destroyed Meteor Black Dragon and dealing 1300 points of Damage to Ryan.

**Ryan (Lp.300): **DAMN IT! Fine, I'll set one card Face down and end my turn.

In the stands, the group continued to watch as Crow was about to put the duel away.

**Jeremy: **Looks like Crow will win this one.

**Colin: **Jeremy! I'm ashamed of you! You should know better then to-

Colin then noticed something odd about Ryan as he was dueling.

**Krystal: **Something wrong Colin?

Colin saw a kid in the row ahead of him watching the duel with binoculars, so Colin stole them from the kid and used them himself.

**Kid:** Hey jerk face! Give that back!

Colin looked through the binoculars at Edge and it looked like he was talking to someone, and when he talked, Lord of Dragons responded.

**Colin: **Guys, he's talking to Lord of Dragons!

**Krystal: **So? I can talk to Command Knight!

**Colin: **…Think Krystal! WHY can you talk to Command Knight?

Krystal thought for a moment until it finally sunk in. Ryan must have been a Rose Duelist!

**Ryan: **Yeah, I kinda messed up, didn't I LD?

**Lord of Dragons: **Yes you did, I told to never let your ego get in the way. But did you listen? Noooo!

**Ryan:** Hey, can't blame me for that! He set those ducks up to be shot down! Don't worry, I'll fix it.

**Crow:** *draws, gains Speed Counter* *thinks: Finishing him off will be easy, but that face-down might turn things around!* Blizzard the Far North, attack his Lord of Dragons!

Blizzard flew up high and dive-bombed Lord of Dragons, but its attack was stopped short as a magical shield appeared before Lord of Dragons.

**Crow (SC 5):** Whoa! What's that?

**Ryan (SC 7):** My Trap Card Dragon Lord's Spirit Shield! By removing two dragons in my Graveyard from play, I can neutralize all attacks for the rest of this turn!

**Crow:** All right! I'll end my turn, then!

Ryan draws and Dragon Lord's Spirit Shield is destroyed.

**Ryan (SC 8):** *thinks: Oh, yes! Thank you! This is the card I needed!* I summon the tuner monster, Level Stealer (Lv.1 0/0) to the field!

Level Stealer looks like one of the Level stars with a hat, gloves and boots.

**Ryan:** And I can activate its ability! I can steal any Level from your monsters as I want and add those to Level Stealer! And I'm going to steal four from your Black-Winged Dragon!

Black-Winged Dragon's Level was lowered to 4 and Level Stealer's Level increased to 5 and it grew 4 times its size.

**Ryan: **I will now, tune, my Lv5 Level Stealer with my Lv4 Lord of Dragons to Synchro Summon, THE BLACK DRAGON KNIGHT (Lv9 3600/3300)!

A Knight, covered from head to toe in Heavy Black Dragon-scaled armor emerged, swinging a giant Sword around, ready to cut down its enemies.

**Ryan: **When Black Dragon Knight is successfully Synchro Summoned, all dragon-type monsters on the field are destroyed!

The Black Dragon Knight Swung it's sword at the Black-winged Dragon and destroyed the mighty beast.

**Crow: **Oh, Shit I'm in trouble!

**Ryan: **Black Dragon Knight, attack Blizzard the Far north and end this duel!

Black Dragon Knight swung its mighty sword once more, and destroyed Crow's Blizzard the far north. Crow took 2300 damage to his life points. Both duelists returned to the starting lanes and shut off their runners.

**Crow (Lp.0): **Well, I blew that…

**Ryan (Lp.300): **Hey man, good duel.

Crow looked over and saw Ryan holding out his hand. Crow smiled and shook his hand. It's great to see there is still sportsmanship out there.

**MC: **INCREDIBLE! INPROVABLE! THIS DUEL HAS GOT TO Be…*Sigh*…I don't get paid enough for this…

**Colin:** Hey guys, let's go pay Ryan a visit! After all, we got to pay him back when he took the check from my coffee.

**Jeremy:** What do you mean "we"?

**Colin:** Fine. Fine. You'll pay him back for the coffee.

Meanwhile, in the VIP suite, Clyde Edwards had watched the entire duel. He was one his cell phone, talking to someone.

**Edwards: **Yeah it's me…add 'Black Dragon Knight' and 'Black-Winged Dragon' to our list. We are gonna be going home with the El Dorado of Duel Cards when this tournament is over!

Ryan was in the duel-runner garage, working on his duel runner when Colin showed up.

**Colin: **Heeeeey there Guy! What's up?

Ryan looked up from his runner and removed his goggles.

**Ryan: **Huh? Kennat? What are you doing here?

**Colin: **Oh you know, just walking around. Hey, I was wondering if you heard about the new duelist trend.

**Ryan: **Can't say that I have.

**Colin: **Oh it's kinda cool actually; duelists now go around putting Mark's on their hand's that look like roses. Kinda like this!

Colin showed him the red rose Mark on his hand. Ryan smiled, removed one of his gloves, and revealed a Blue rose mark on his hand.

**Colin: **So you did hear of that trend!

**Ryan: **Yeah, go figure.

**Colin: **So what? You battle the Big Black Beast too?

**Ryan: **So you saw this thing then?

**Colin: **Don't think so, just moving shadows along the walls. Wait, how'd you even awaken to your rose?

**Ryan: **Actually it was during the first round, I was in a very intense duel, losing with only 100 life points left, and Lord of Dragons just started talking to me. Next thing you know, I draw a good card, win the duel. How bout you?

**Colin: **It just happened for me.

**Ryan: **Really? You're just walking down the street all of sudden, you're a Rose Duelist?

**Colin: **Yeah, my Dark Magician girl Came alive, pushed me into a wall, and I became a rose duelist.

The Spirit of the Dark Magician girl appeared.

**DMG: **I didn't PUSH you! You WALKED into it!

**Colin: **Tell that to my Broken Nose!

Ryan laughed as the Spirit of Lord of Dragon's appeared.

**LD: **I wouldn't laugh if I were you…didn't you mysteriously fall down the stairs the other day?

**Ryan: **Yeah…I'm gonna get you back for that!

**Colin: **So there's, Me, you, Rita, Jeremy, and Krystal…that's 5…DMG, you said there were 9 total?

**DMG: **Yeah that's right.

**Colin: **So there are only 4 more!

**Ryan: **That's good, find them, beat the big black beast (as you call it) and make it home in time for supper. Shouldn't be that hard-

Tinker came by and his eyes lit like stars when he saw Ryan's duel runner!

**Tinker: **HOLY CRAP! That's…That's…That's the new XC-Twin engine Excalibur Runner! The BLUEPRINTS for this duel-runner can't even be found yet! How'd you get it!

**Ryan: **Stole it.

**Tinker: **OH Please please please please PLEASE! Let me take a look at it! I'll just DIE if I miss this Opportunity!

**Ryan: **Sure, go ahead.

**Colin: **Oooh, you shouldn't have said that.

**Ryan: **Why's that?

Tinker ran off and ran straight back carrying all his tools. The lowered his steel torch mask, and fired up his Blow torch.

**Tinker: **Let's have a look, under that hood!

**Ryan: **WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR GONNA DO TO MY RUNNER?

Ryan yelled at Tinker but he wouldn't listen. Colin laughed as he walked away.

**Colin: **Don't get carried away old man! Have fun you two.

Colin continued to laugh as he walked out of the garage.


	10. Chapter 10: Behind

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

* * *

><p>*Cairo, Egypt, Duel Runner Garage 7:14 pm*<p>

Jeremy walked into the garage and looked for Tinker in their designated area, but Tinker wasn't there.

**Jeremy:** Where the hell is that guy?

Jeremy heard some commotion several areas down and went to investigate. He saw Tinker messing with Ryan's Duel Runner and Ryan was yelling at him.

**Ryan:** GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE, MAN! YOU'VE BEEN IN HERE FOR THREE HOURS STRAIGHT!

**Tinker:** The fuel injection on your Runner is a bit primitive. If I can replace it, I can get your Runner to go a lot faster.

**Ryan:** LEAVE MY DUEL RUNNER ALONE! IT'S PERFECT AS IT IS!

No matter what Ryan shouted, Tinker would not listen. Jeremy thought it would be best to just walk away. As Jeremy walked away, he noticed the suited lady, Dominatrix, driving by him on her Duel Runner. She had left the garage, presumably, for a duel.

**Jeremy:** *thinks: Dominatrix? I should probably find out more about her.*

Jeremy went to the designated area for Dominatrix in the garage and saw the normal setup: Computer, Duel Runner parts, etc. Jeremy sat down and the computer and tried to turn it on, but it was password-protected. He then looked through the desk where the PC was on, to look for a file, but the whole area was empty.

**Jeremy:** Damn it! Nothing here!

**?:** What the hell are you doing?

Jeremy was shocked, jumped out of the chair and hit the ground, covering his head like he was under artillery fire. He looked up at the person and it was just Krystal.

**Jeremy:** OH, Krystal, you scared me!

**Krystal:** What do you think you were doing? You can't go through somebody's stuff like that! You could get disqualified!

**Jeremy:** I was just trying to find out who this person is.

**Krystal:** Look, let's just get out of here before somebody else comes by and you get kicked out.

The two left the garage before they got caught and made their way back to the café. There, they saw Colin just shuffling his deck over and over and over again. His eyes looked intense; he had something on his mind.

**Krystal:** …

**Jeremy:** … Uh, Colin? Is something wrong?

**Colin:** It's taking too long…

**Jeremy:** What's taking too long?

Rita came by with a cup of coffee for Colin.

**Rita:** Here you are, Colin.

**Colin:** About freakin' time! I was about to pass out! And it better not be decaf!

**Rita:** *thinks: No! But next time, I'm gonna spit in it!*

**Krystal:** You better watch out, Colin! It's not wise to mess with someone who serves your food.

**Colin:** Yeah, yeah. Anyway, where the hell did you two run off to?

**Jeremy:** Uh, we just went to look for Tinker. You know, he's a bit out there.

**Krystal:** Yeah! We weren't doing anything against the rules or anything!

**Colin:** Okay, now I'm a little suspicious. What the hell have you two been doing?

**Jeremy:** We weren't cheating! I was just trying to find information on someone!

**Colin:** Good! 'Cause there's two things I can't stand! Cheaters and my sister!

Then Colin's cell phone began to ring. He looked at the caller ID.

**Colin:** Speak of the devil. Excuse me.

Colin walked away and took the call.

**Rita:** I didn't know Colin had a sister! Jeremy, you've known him longer, do you know what she's like?

A cold chill ran down Jeremy's spine.

**Jeremy:** This is tough to say in a few words. She's a complete… total… bitch- Actually, that about covers it!

**Krystal:** I'm sure she's not that bad.

**Jeremy:** Oh, you don't get it. This girl, she'll kick the back seat of a toddler on an airplane just because it's crying.

**Krystal:** Well, that's just… mean.

The three then try to overhear Colin's conversation.

**Colin:** *into phone* BITCH! BITCH! BITCH! THAT'S ALL YOU EVER ARE!… WELL, IF YOU WANT TO GO FIND HIM SO BADLY, GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS AND YOU GO LOOK FOR HIM!... DAMMIT! I'M TIRED OF PLAYING HIS KEEPER-Hello? Dammit!

Colin throws his cell phone to the ground and it breaks.

**Colin:** Dammit! Now I need a new phone! Again!

**Krystal:** Is everything okay?

**Colin:** No, everything's not okay! Apparently, my brother just left the country! And he's still on probation!

**Rita:** Wait, your brother's a criminal?

**Colin:** No, he's just an idiot! He just knows some really stupid people!

**Jeremy:** Any idea where he is?

**Colin:** Knowing Derek, he probably went down to Cancun chasing string bikinis around the beach.

**Derek:** Or he could have flown to Egypt to see his younger brother!

A guy just appeared at the table. He looked a little rough, but he was still… nah, he was pretty rough.

**Colin:** Geez, Derek!

**Derek:** Say my name, I magically appear!

**Colin:** What do I say to make you disappear?

**Derek:** Here's $5,000!

Derek holds out his hand like he was accepting a handout.

**Colin:** Bite me!

**Derek:** Oh, come on! Isn't family supposed to help each other?

**Colin:** What happened to the other $5,000 I lent ya?

**Derek:** Vegas.

Colin looked pissed. In fact, he picked up his coffee cup, about to slam it into Derek's head, but Rita grabbed his arm to hold him back.

**Rita:** Hey! Be careful with that! I ain't getting you another cup!

**Derek:** Well, hello!

Derek goes up to Rita and presents her with a tulip.

**Derek:** You are such a divine woman, if I do say so myself! I can't believe my brother was selfish enough to keep you all to himself!

**Krystal:** Wow, they really are brothers!

Rita stared at the tulip for a second.

**Rita:** I don't like tulips. *walks away*

Derek just blinked. Colin laughed.

**Colin:** SHOT DOWN! AW, that was priceless!

**Derek:** I don't understand! That always works!

Colin pulls out his signature red rose.

**Colin:** Tulips are fine and dandy for a woman who's weak and waiting for a man to save her, but for a girl like Rita, you need a rose because a rose is strong and independent, like her.

**Derek:** Oooooh! I see, you got the hots for her, don't you?

Colin turns red and accidentally snaps the rose stem and starts waving his arms.

**Colin:** No, no, no NO! Me and Rita? Are you out of your mind?

**Derek:** You told me you like brunettes, didn't ya?

Jeremy and Krystal thought for a moment and they finally realized Rita was a brunette.

**Colin:** Yeah! I like brunettes, but that has nothing to do with Rita! She's compulsive and very violent!

**Derek:** There's nothing wrong with a violent girl.

**Colin:** Yeah, you would know. Who was the one that threw the firebomb through your window? Stacy?

**Derek:** No, that one was Karen. Stacy was the one with the Ninja stars!

**Krystal:** Oh my God! He's worse than Chris!

**Jeremy:** You know, as much as I love family reunions, I got to go. I have a duel in about ten minutes. So, I'll see you guys tomorrow.

**Colin: **Yeah, good luck with that Jeremy.

Jeremy walked away and Colin turned to see Derek holding the tulip to Krystal.

**Derek: **What about you? Do you like Tulip's? My darling?

**Krystal: **First of all, I am NOT your Darling! Second, you have some nerve to hit on me SECOND! And Third, I DO like Tulips! But I could do without YOU!

Krystal slapped him and walked away.

**Colin: **…Holy crap! I've never seen her that pissed before.

**Derek: **Yeah, I got that effect on people…

Just then a man approached the table, he had an electric recorder and a pencil behind his ear, and he needed to shave.

**Clark: **Excuse me Mr. Colin Kennat? John Clark, from London's 'The Times' newspaper, can I have a word please?

**Colin: **Sorry, but I don't do Interviews!

**Clarke: **Mr. Kennat, Please, I just need a word about your duel with Clyde Edwards.

**Colin: **…Fine, have a seat.

Clarke had a seat at the table, and he turned off his recorder.

**Colin: **Off the record?

**Clarke: **Absolutely, I'm an investigative Journalist. I have been trying to expose Edwards, for over a year now, but every time I get evidence against him, it's dismissed by my editor.

**Derek:** Sounds to me like he gets a little extra under the table.

**Clarke: **I have a source that says Edwards has recently stolen a One of a kind card, from a sacred place here in Egypt, if he can play that card in the tournament, it will expose him as the thief he is to the whole world.

**Colin:** And what do you want me to do about it?

**Clarke: **If you're dueling for the rarest cards in each other decks, he'll be more inclined to play that card he stole, 'cause he'll have more to lose!

**Colin: **You're saying I risk my Machine Overlord so you can get a story? Forget it!

**Clarke: **Mr. Kennat, do you know what Edwards does? He kills people just for Playing cards! If we can expose him, we can save hundreds if not thousands more from his continued pursuit of cards.

Colin was silent for a long moment and looked at the duel disk around his arm.

**Clarke: **I take it your long silence means you're thinking about it?

**Colin: **I'll think about it…

Clarke sighed and nodded, got up and walked away. Rita came back.

**Colin: **Hey waitress, can you change the TV Channel? Jeremy's duel's about to start.

**Rita: **Sure Col-Damn it! I have a Name!

She smacked the back of Colin's head and went to change the Channel. Jeremy was already on the duel stage at the stadium, waiting for his opponent.

**Jeremy: ***Thinks: I hope this duel's a quick one*

**MC: **And introducing his opponent, from Xian China, ladies and gentlemen put your Hands together for May Cheng.

A young girl showed up, wearing a red Chinese dress with a white lily's design to it and she had her hair in a bun.

**Jeremy: **How old are you?

**May: **12

**MC: **She may be young, but don't let that fool you. She's one tough cookie!

**Both:** Duel!

**Jeremy (LP 8000):** *draws* I summon Familiar-Possessed Wynn (Lv.4 1850/1500) in attack mode and place one card face-down!

**May (LP 8000):** *draws* I'll place this face-down in defense mode and this card face-down! I end my turn!

**Jeremy:** *draws* I now summon Kunoichi (Lv.4 1800/1000) in attack mode! Wynn, attack her face-down monster!

**May:** I activate the Trap Card Enchanted Javelin! This increases my Life Points equal to the attack points of the attacking monster!

Her Life Points increase by 1850 as her face-down monster was destroyed, which was Trap Master.

**May (LP 9850):** Trap Master's effect now activates! I can destroy one Trap Card on your side of the field and if it's face-down, I can still destroy it as long as it's a Trap!

Trap Master pulled out a drill and destroyed the face-down card before he was destroyed. His face-down card was Magic Cylinder.

**Jeremy:** Kunoichi, attack her directly!

Kunoichi threw kunai at May, inflicting 1800 points of damage.

**Jeremy:** I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

Back at the café, Colin and Rita watched Jeremy's duel.

**Rita:** Any idea of what kind of opponent Jeremy's facing?

**Colin:** Well, May Cheng is the youngest of 8 siblings. Most of them just work, but I heard that she has an older sibling who entered the tournament, but was taken out in the first round. Her deck focuses on using traps and preventing her opponent from using them.

**May (LP 8050):** *draw* I now summon Ancient Gear Soldier (Lv.4 1300/1300) in attack mode! And I'll equip him with Ancient Gear Grenade Cannon! It increases his attack by 700 points!

A giant grenade cannon attached to the arm of Ancient Gear Soldier.

**May:** Now, Ancient Gear Soldier will attack Kunoichi!

Ancient Gear Soldier fried a grenade from the cannon at Kunoichi and it exploded. This dealt 200 points of damage to Jeremy.

**May:** And thanks to the effect of Ancient Gear Grenade Cannon, if it destroys a monster in battle and you have another monster, I can attack a second time!

Ancient Gear Soldier fired another grenade at Wynn, destroying her and inflicting 150 points of damage to Jeremy.

**May:** And I'll end my turn by placing two cards face-down!

**Jeremy (LP 7650):** *draws* I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Ancient Gear Grenade Cannon!

The mystical space vortex destroyed Ancient Gear Grenade Cannon and Ancient Gear Soldier's attack points returned to its original 1300.

**Jeremy:** Now, I'll summon Cold Enchanter (Lv.4 1600/1200)! Now, she'll attack Ancient Gear Soldier!

**May:** I activate the Trap Scrap Iron Scarecrow! This will negate your attack and-

**Jeremy:** I activate the effect of Magical Synchron (Lv.3 1200/800)! If he's in my hand and you activate a card effect, I can discard him from my hand, negate the activation of your card and destroy it!

**May:** Well then, I activate Fake Trap!

A purple goblin appeared in front of Jeremy and handed him a scroll that said "FAKE" and that was destroyed instead.

**May:** Thanks to Fake Trap, if one of my trap cards is targeted for destruction, I can destroy this card instead!

Cold Enchanter was about to hit Ancient Gear Soldier with her staff, but Scrap Iron Scarecrow blocked it.

**May:** And now I can flip Scrap Iron Scarecrow face-down again!

**Jeremy:** I'll end my turn!

**May:** My turn! *draws*

Back at the café, Rita and Colin were intensely watching the duel. Rita was giving Colin a refill of his coffee, but she was so focused on the duel, that she was missing the cup and poured the hot coffee on Colin's lap.

**Colin:** Ow! Ow! Rita, OW!

**Rita:** Huh?

Rita turned her head, realized what she was doing and quickly stopped.

**Rita:** Oh, I'm sorry!

**Colin:** You did that on purpose!

**Rita:** I did not! I was just so focused on the duel! Looks like Jeremy's in a tough spot.

**Colin:** It might get tougher. I got a feeling I know what her next move is going to be. I do it sometimes myself.

**May:** I sacrifice Ancient Gear Soldier to summon Jinzo (Lv.6 2400/1500)! And I'll equip him with the Amplifier Spell Card! Now I'm free to activate my Traps and you're not! Jinzo, attack!

Jinzo fired a laser blast at Cold Enchanter, destroying her and inflicting 800 points of damage to Jeremy.

**May:** And I'll end my turn!

**Jeremy (LP 6850):** *draws* First, I'll activate the Field Spell Secret Village of the Spellcasters! If I control a Spellcaster when you don't, you can't activate Spell Cards! Conversely, if I have no Spellcasters, then I can't activate Spells!

**May:** Then why play it when you don't have any Spellcasters?

**Jeremy:** This is why! I activate Magical Synchron's other special ability! If he's in my Graveyard and I have a Spell Card on the field, I can Special Summon him from my Graveyard!

A tiny, boy mage wearing blue and white cybernetic attire appeared on the field.

**Jeremy:** And now I can Normal Summon Familiar-Possessed Aussa (Lv.4 1850/1500)! And now I'll tune Magical Synchron with Aussa in order to Synchro Summon Arcanite Magician (Lv.7 400/1800)! And when he's Synchro Summoned, he gains 2 Spell Counters and for each one, gains 1000 attack points! But that's not all because by removing a Spell Counter, I can destroy one card on the field, and I choose Jinzo!

Arcanite Magician transferred some sort of energy to its staff that made him grow weaker, but when he fired the magical blast at Jinzo, Jinzo was destroyed along with Amplifier.

**Jeremy:** And now Arcanite Magician is free to attack you directly!

Arcanite Magician fired another blast of magic at May but Scrap Iron Scarecrow Stopped the attack.

**May: **Did you forget about my Scrap Iron Scarecrow? It protects me from your attack.

**Jeremy: **Oh, Crap! I did forget about that! I end my turn then.

**May: ***Thinks: Arcanite Magician prevents me from activating spell cards…I better get a card to help.* *Draws* I'll set one card in defense mode and end my turn.

May didn't look too happy about the card she drew.

**Jeremy: ***Thinks: Poor kid, there's nothing she can do, sorry about this* *draws* I summon Magician's Valkyria (Lv.4 1600/1800)! Arcanite, attack her face-down card!

Arcanite Magician fired a bolt of magic at her defense position monster, which was Cyber Jar.

**Jeremy:** CYBER JAR?

May's not too happy look suddenly turned into a gleeful look when Jeremy fell for her trap.

**May:** Now Cyber Jar's effect activates! First, he'll destroy all monsters on the field!

All of the monsters on the field were immediately destroyed.

**May:** Next, we draw five cards and we must summon or set all Level 4 or lower monsters we draw! Anything else is added to our respective hands!

**Jeremy:** *draws cards* I summon Night's End Sorcerer (Lv.2 1300/400) in attack mode and Injection Fair Lily (Lv.3 400/1500) in defense mode!

**May:** *draws cards* I summon Another Ancient Gear Solider with Little-Winguard (Lv.4 1400/1800), and they are joined by the tuners, Cherry Inmato (Lv.2 700/ 400) and Cannon Wheel (Lv.2 500/500).

**Jeremy: **Well, I'll end my turn with 2 face downs.

**May: **Good! *Draws* Now I'll Tune my Lv.2 Cherry Inmato with my Lv.4 Ancient Gear Solider to Synchro Summon, Ying Dragon (Lv.6 2100/2000)!

A White Chinese Dragon, with a Black Dot on its forehead appeared onto the field.

**May: **And I'll tune my Lv.2 Cannon Wheel with my Lv.4 Little-Winguard to Synchro summon Yang Dragon (Lv.6 2000/2100)!

A Black Chinese Dragon, with a White Dot on its forehead appeared onto the field.

**May: **And Because Cannon wheel was used to Synchro summon a monster you lose 500 life points.

Jeremy loses 500 life points.

**May: **Now, when Both Ying Dragon and Yang Dragon are on the field together all other monster card Effects are negated!

Ying Dragon and Yang Dragon Formed a Circle in the air to form the Ying-Yang symbol.

**May: **Now Ying Dragon Destroy his Night's End Sorcerer!

Ying Dragon started to shoot white fire from its mouth.

**Jeremy (LP 6350):** I activate Negate Attack!

The white fire dissipated without hitting Night's End Sorcerer.

**May:** Well played! I'll have to end my turn, then!

**Jeremy:** *draws* The MC is right! You are a tough cookie!

**May:** I have to be! Growing up with seven brothers and sisters! If you weren't tough, you didn't get any cookies!

**Jeremy:** Wow, strict!

**May:** And it's terrible, because I'm always vying for my parents' attention. I though I could make them proud if I started dueling well, but my older brother is already a pretty good duelist. And it seems I'm always one step behind him…

May frowned and looked sad as she talked about her personal life.

**Jeremy: **…Always behind him…

_(Flashbacks)_

_At Duel Academy Jeremy was walking with Colin, and a guy came up to them._

_**Guy: **__Hey Colin, hey guy behind Colin!_

_Later, Colin was dueling and beating his opponent._

_**Colin: **__Now, Dark Magician girl, finish him off!_

_Jeremy sat in the stands and heard Teachers talking._

_**Teacher: **__That kid is pretty good, maybe he should try out for the duel team. If he were to join, he'd be a starter without trying._

_Jeremy was pissed to hear this, because he was only a back up on the duel team and Colin was getting a free hand out._

_A few years past and Colin has won the Freedom cup. Jeremy sees him enjoying his win, but wonders why he couldn't win._

_(End Flashbacks)_

**Jeremy: ***Thinks: It seems like every time that Colin is around, he gets what I want ahead of me. It's like I'm always behind him and I just can't catch up…and When I run, I fall further behind…*

**May: **Hey, are you ok?

Jeremy looked over toward May Cheng, and sighed.

**Jeremy: **Yeah, I know what it's like to feel like you're always behind someone, but I don't let that discourage me. I use it as Motivation and I know one day I'll be able to prove everyone that I can be just as good or even better!

May's frown turned upside down with Jeremy's words.

**May: **Ok, I'll do just that!

**Jeremy: **Alright, but in the Meantime, It's my Turn! *Draws* I summon Lyna the Light Charmer (Lv.3 500/1500) in attack mode! Now, I'll tune Night's End Sorcerer with Lyna and Injection Fairy Lily to bring forth the creator of magic who taught the art of sorcery to a new generation! I Synchro Summon Mystical Origin Dragon (Lv.8 3200/3000)! Now, Origin Dragon, attack Yang Dragon!

**May:** Hold on! I still have Scrap Iron Scarecrow!

**Jeremy:** In that case, I'll activate Seven Tools of the Bandit! I just pay 1000 Life Points and then your Trap is negated and destroyed!

Scrap Iron Scarecrow was destroyed and Mystical Origin Dragon destroys Yang Dragon, inflicting 1200 points of damage to May.

**May (LP 6850):** No! My Yang Dragon!

**Jeremy (LP 5350):** And now that one of your Dragons is gone, his abilities can now activate! First, he is now treated as a Spellcaster! Second, he gains 100 attack points for each Spellcaster in my Graveyard!

Mystical Origin Dragon's attack power rose to 4000 for the 8 Spellcasters in Jeremy's Graveyard.

**Jeremy:** Now, I'll activate my other face-down Trap Card, Ebon's Furious Shadows! When I inflict damage, I can have that monster attack again and gain 500 extra attack points for each successive attack until the End Phase!

**May:** Oh no!

Mystical Origin Dragon's attack power rose to 4500 for destroying Yang Dragon.

**Jeremy:** Origin Dragon, attack Ying Dragon!

Mystical Origin Dragon fired a mystical energy stream at Ying Dragon, destroying it and inflicting May with 2400 points of damage.

**Jeremy:** Now, Origin Dragon! One more time!

Mystical Origin Dragon fires another mystical energy stream at May and inflicts 5000 points of damage to her, reducing her Life Points to 0.

**May (LP 0):** Oooohh! I lost…

Jeremy walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder and kneeled down to her to meet eye to eye.

**Jeremy (LP5350):** Hey, don't be upset. You dueled very well. Who knows, maybe next time you might beat me.

**May:** *smiles* Th-thank you, Mr. Griffan.

Back at the café, Colin and Derek were sitting at a table and they watched the end of the duel.

**Derek:** Oh, that's so sentimental.

**Colin:** Yeah, Jeremy's just a big old teddy bear, isn't he?… I just want to punch the stuffing out of him, sometimes!

Rita came back.

**Rita:** Okay, boys! It's closing time! You gotta go now!

**Derek:** Why don't you come with us, sweetheart? I'm sure Colin would love it!

**Colin & Rita:** What the hell are you talking about?

**Derek:** Colin was just telling me just how much he would love for you to spend the night at his hotel room.

The way Derek said it was so creepy, but it made both Colin and Rita blush red with embarrassment.

**Rita:** G… G… WE'RE CLOSED!

She kicks both of their asses out of the café, goes back inside and slams the door shut.

**Colin:** Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?

**Derek:** Eh, it was worth a shot!

Meanwhile, across town in a luxurious penthouse apartment, Clyde Edwards was looking at a laptop listing all of the rarest cards that are in this tournament. Such cards included Stardust Dragon, Machine Overlord, Cirrus Sky Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Exodia, Twilit Dragon, Chivalrous Knight, Cosmic Origin Dragon and Black Dragon Knight. Edwards then got on the phone and called someone.

**Edwards:** Hello? It's me… I'm giving you the green light… The operation is a go!


	11. Chapter 11: The Rift

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

* * *

><p>*Cairo, Egypt Café, 11:27 P.M. LST*<p>

Rita finished cleaning the last of the tables and Clocked out of the Café, got her jacket on and left.

**Rita: **Geez, I swear…How come I find all the nut jobs on this side of the world.

As Rita left, she saw Krystal waiting outside the Café for her.

**Rita: ***Thinks: Speaking of Nuts!* Krystal? Why are you still here?

**Krystal: **I just wanted to talk with ya.

**Rita: **Well, walk while ya talk.

Rita began to walk back to her apartment complex and Krystal followed.

**Krystal: **So…why don't you tell me about yourself?

**Rita: **I already told you everything about me! I got nothing more to say.

**Krystal: **Oh ok…

It felt awkward as the 2 walked down the streets and through the allys.

**Rita: ***Thinks: Geez, what's her deal? I swear, I don't get this Barbie at all.*

**Krystal: **Rita, how come you hate me?

**Rita: **What? Why do you think I hate you?

**Krystal: **Well, because you call me 'Barbie Doll' and I get this sense that you're irritated with me.

**Rita: **I don't hate you. I hate the way you act.

**Krystal: **The way I act?

**Rita: **Yeah, you go around, drawing attention to yourself, and getting the attention of the guys…

**Krystal:** Oh, so you're jealous?

**Rita:** No, it's just you like to draw attention to yourself. You are a narcissist. You act like you need to be the center of attention. And all the guys, they hang over you like a bunch of drooling monkeys.

**Krystal:** So, you are jealous?

**Rita:** I AM NOT-

They go down an alley and at the end of it, two cars were parked in a manner in which it was blocked.

**Rita:** Idiots! Who parks their cars like that?

The girls go to turn around, but at the other end of the alley, there were two guys blocking the path.

**Krystal:** I got a bad feeling.

**Belling:** Good evening Ms. St. Clair and Ms. Skyler.

It was Jason Belling, Rita's opponent from earlier from the Rift. He was companied with Jacob Castelo, a Rift member from Lisbon, Portugal.

**Castelo:** We have a proposition for you girls, a tag duel. Winner gets the losers' rarest cards.

**Krystal:** And if we refuse?

**Belling:** We've lined the alleyway with explosives. Refuse and we blow you up.

The girls looked along the sides of the alley and there were sticks of dynamite wired across the alley around them. The girls then looked at each other and knew that there was only one way out of this.

**Rita:** We accept.

All four duelists activated their duel disks and prepared to duel.

**Rita:** Krystal, even if we win, their probably still going to blow the alley anyway.

**Krystal:** I know. We just need to stall for time.

Secretly, Krystal pushed the NDC security switch underneath her duel disk and hoped Sector Security would pick up the signal before the duel was over.

Meanwhile, Ryan was back at the Duel Runner garage trying to fix his damaged Duel Runner from what Tinker did to it earlier.

**Ryan:** That old fart! I'll kill him! It's gonna take me all night to fix what he did to my baby!

Unbeknownst to Ryan, a strong man wearing a black mask and a Rift armband was sneaking up behind him. The man grabbed a wrench and quietly snuck behind him. Ryan was able to see the guy in the clear reflection on his Runner. The man then swung the wrench to hit Ryan in the back of the head, but Ryan moved at the last second and hit the Runner instead causeing a dent in the runner.

**Ryan:** OH, YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!

Ryan then knees the guy in the groin and kicked him in the head. The thug still had the wrench and he struck Ryan in his ankle, got up, struck him in the stomach and Ryan had to hold his stomach. The thug then tried to hit him in the head again with the wrench but Ryan tackled him and knocked him into the desk. On the desk, a chain rattled, Ryan grabbed the chain and whacked the guy in the face with it. While the thug was disoriented, Ryan wrapped the chain around the guy's arm and then wrapped it around a pipe that was right above them. Ryan then took the wrench and struck the guy in a nerve spot on his arm, so the thug's whole arm went numb.

**Ryan: **Now then…

Ryan took the wrench and pinned the guy down to the desk by his neck.

**Ryan: **What the hell do you want?

**Thug: **Screw you! I ain't tellin' you SHIT!

**Ryan: **No?

Ryan then lit up the blowtorch and held the flame only inches away from the thugs face.

**Ryan: **You sure you don't wanna rephrase that?

Meanwhile, Rita and Krystal began dueling for their lives.

**Rita (LP 4000):** Let's duel this! *draws*

**Krystal (LP 4000):** Oh, that was just corny!

**Rita:** Oh, shut up! I'll place this face-down in defense mode and one card face-down!

**Belling (LP 4000):** I summon Archfiend Soldier (Lv.4 1900/1500)! And I'll equip him with Mark of the Rose! Now, when each turn starts, he'll switch control with whoever's turn it is! I'll end my turn with one card face-down!

**Krystal:** My turn! *draws*

Archfiend Soldier switches control to Krystal thanks to Mark of the Rose.

**Rita:** Be careful! He's clearly got a Trap if he wants you to control his monster!

**Krystal:** I know! His monster won't be sticking around anyway because I activate Cost Down! I discard one card from my hand, and I can sacrifice Archfiend Soldier to summon Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight (Lv.7 2300/2100)! I'll end my turn!

**Castelo (LP 4000):** *draws* I'll activate the Premature Burial Spell Card! By paying 800 Life Points, I can revive Archfiend Soldier! Then I'll summon the Tuner Archfiend Seeker (Lv.2 500/500)!

Archfiend Seeker looked like an Archfiend in a cloak.

**Castelo (LP 3200):** And since Seeker is on the field, I can summon another one but I can't treat this new one as a Tuner! And that allows me to tune my two Seekers together to Synchro Summon Armory Arm (Lv.4 1800/1200)! And now, it can be used as an Equip card for the Archfiend Soldier, increasing his attack by 1000 points!

Armory Arm attached to Archfiend Soldier's right arm and its attack rose to 2900.

**Castelo:** Now, Archfiend Soldier, destroy Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight!

Archfiend Soldier lunged at Gaia. But a bunch of chains emerged and restrained him.

**Castelo:** What?

**Rita:** I activated my Trap Card Shadow Spell! This prevents your monster from attacking and decreases its attack by 700!

**Castelo:** I set one card face-down and end my turn!

**Rita:** My turn then! *draws* I summon Dunames Dark Witch (Lv.4 1800/1050)! And she'll attack Belling directly!

**Castelo:** I activate my Trap! Archfiend's Screech! This Trap will lower all monsters' attack by 500 until this turn's End Phase!

The attack still hits Belling, decreasing his Life Points by 1300.

**Rita:** I end my turn!

**Belling (LP 2700):** *draws* I summon Archfiend Defender (Lv.4 100/2000) in defense mode!

An Archfiend creature with 2 giant shields appeared on the field.

**Belling: **And I'll pay 700 life points, so its defense can increase by 700 points.

Archfiend defender drew a third shield as its defense rose to 2700.

**Belling (LP 2000): **That will end my turn!

**Krystal: **My turn! *draws* Now Gaia will attack your Archfiend Solider-

**Belling: **I think not! Cause I activate the Trap, Blast Held by a Tribute!

**Krystal: **Damn!

Gaia the Fierce Knight exploded from the inside.

**Belling: **By tributing the Archfiend for Gaia, my trap was set, and now that it was sprung, you lose both your monster and 1000 of your life points.

**Krystal (LP 3000): **Stupid me! I fell for that.

**Rita: **Don't beat yourself up. I would've done the same thing.

**Krystal: **Still my turn…I'll play Obnoxious Celtic Gaurdian (Lv.4 1400/1200) in defense mode and end my turn, with 1 face down.

**Castelo: ***Draws* First I'll remove Armory Arm from the Archfiend Soldier!

Armory arm Detached itself from Archfiend Soldier whom was still trapped in the Shadow Spell trap.

**Castelo: **I'll now tribute both monsters,

The monsters were tribute and the Shadow Spell trap was destroyed.

**Castelo: **To Summon, Archfiend Empress (Lv.8 2900/2100)!

A black Vortex opened up and the Terrifying Archfiend Empress emerged.

**Rita: **Oh, we're in some hot water now.

Meanwhile,

**Jack: **My water's Hot!

Jack Atlas poured out his overheated water bottle along the side of his runner. He was in a Duel Runner Training session with Yusei Fudo and Crow.

**Crow:** What do you have to complain about? You didn't get eliminated today.

**Jack: **True, but this tournament is designed to root out the weak, so naturally you would have been taken out.

**Crow: **Say What?

**Yusei:** C'mon guys! We gotta focus! The duels are only going to get harder.

**Jack:** True, that is true. But we all know how it will end up. Jack Atlas and Yusei Fudo in the final match for World Champion! And Jack Atlas will emerge victorious from the ashes!

**Yusei:** We'll see about that.

**Crow:** Yeah, don't mind me! I'm just the third wheel is all!

**Jack:** It's good you know your place, Crow.

**Crow:** Oh yeah? How about I duel ya right now? I'll show you who should know their place!

Just then, they started to hear some noise in the distance.

**Yusei:** We got company.

Giant motorbikes, more like monster-truck Duel Runners, caught up to the trio and they all the riders had the Rift armband on them.

**Jack:** Looks like they want to challenge us!

**Crow:** Big mistake!

Meanwhile, Krystal and Rita continued to duel for their lives.

**Castelo:** Now, Archfiend Empress, attack Dunames Dark Witch!

Archfiend Empress fired black lightning from her hands at the Dark Witch.

**Krystal:** I activate the Trap Card Chivalrous Defense! I can now redirect your attack at any other card on the field, and I choose Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!

The black lightning was redirected at Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, but thanks to its ability, it wasn't destroyed.

**Rita:** Thanks, Krys!

**Krystal:** *thinks: Krys? I like that!*

**Castelo:** I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!

**Rita:** *draws* I'll sacrifice my face-down Mystical Elf to summon the Summoned Skull (Lv.6 2500/1200)! And I'll equip him with Sword of the Deep Seated, which increases his attack power by 500! And now he'll attack Archfiend Empress.

**Castelo: **I activate the Trap, Archfiend's Servants! I can now redirect your attack to any other Archfiend Monster on the field, and your attack will be redirected at Archfiend Defender.

The Summon Skull attacked the Archfiend Defender, but it was not destroyed.

**Rita: **It had less defense points than my Skull's attack, so how could it survive?

**Castelo:** Because I activated Archfiend Empress's ability! I remove one Fiend-type monster from play and it can prevent another Fiend from being destroyed!

The Spirit of the Archfiend solider was removed from play, to Protect Archfiend defender.

**Rita:** I'll end my turn by switching Dunames Dark Witch to defense mode!

**Belling:** *draws* Now. I'll summon Archfiend Seeker! And as you know I'm allowed to summon another one minus its ability to be a Tuner! Now, I'll tune my Level 2 Seeker with my Level 2 Seeker with my Level 4 Defender to Synchro Summon Shadow King Archfiend (Lv.8 2800/2000)!

A dark archfiend, shrouded mostly in shadows, made its presence felt on the field and it let out a blood-curdling roar.

**Rita:** Krystal, we're in trouble here!

**Krystal:** Don't worry, help will show up soon! I just know it!

Meanwhile,

Jeremy was finally getting back to his apartment after his duel.

**Jeremy:** Man, I can't wait to hit that bed! It's practically calling for me!

Jeremy then reached into his pocket to get the key to his apartment, when suddenly someone grabbed him from behind, covered his mouth and put him in a sleeper hold. Jeremy tried to resist, but the thug was too tough.

**Thug:** Quit struggling! This will be over quickly!

Jeremy felt himself passing out, then the thug got hit over the head with a vase. Jeremy heard the glass shatter and the thug passed out. Jeremy looked behind him and he saw that it was Derek who saved his ass.

**Jeremy:** *breathing heavily* Thanks, Derek!

**Derek:** Eh, no problem! This was an ugly vase anyway!

Jeremy looked at the thug and noticed the Rift armband on him.

**Jeremy: **He's from The Rift!

**Derek:** The Rift? That's that Illegal Card-Stealing group right?

**Jeremy: **Yeah, where's Colin?

**Derek: **Back at the Room Sleeping.

**Jeremy: **Come on, we gotta check on him.

The two hurried up the stairs, and made it to Colin's floor and they saw 2 Rift Thugs…Running away. Their Clothes were all torn and Slashed and they were scared Shitless.

**Thug 1: **SHIT! RUN FOR IT!

**Thug 2: **THAT BICTH IS PSYCHO, MAN!

Derek and Jeremy watched the 2 thugs run away and they were confused. They looked over to the other end of the Hall, and saw Ali Clairoux, wielding a strange, short sword with a fancy handle.

**Jeremy: **Ali? You did that?

**Ali: **Indeed I did.

She folds the handle of her sword and attaches the whole thing to her duel disk. The handle was the slot where she puts her duel deck and the blade flipped over to be the part where cards are summoned or activated. Ali then turned and returned to her room, closing the door behind her.

**Derek:** Oh, I think I'm in love!

**Jeremy:** Yeah, good luck with that.

Meanwhile, on the Cairo Highway, Yusei, Jack and Crow were finishing up their duels with the Rift.

**Jack:** Now, Red Dragon Archfiend, finish him! Absolute Powerforce!

Red Dragon Archfiend lunges its glowing claw at one of the Rift members and reduces his Life Points down to 0.

**Jack:** I'm done over here! How about you guys?

**Crow:** I've been done! How about you, Yusei?

Yusei continued to duel and his opponent had Garnecia Elefantis (Lv.7 2400/2000) on the field.

**Yusei:** And now I Synchro Summon Stardust Dragon (Lv.8 2500/2000)! Stardust, attack Garnecia Elefantis!

Stardust Dragon attacked Garnecia Elefantis and Yusei's opponent only had 200 Life Points left.

**Yuesi:** Now tell me, why are you after us?

**Thug Leader:** Simple, you have a rare card and we want it! And we're gonna take them if need be!

Suddenly, a large iron claw shot out of the Thug Leader's Duel Runner and latched itself onto Yusei's runner. The Thug Leader's Duel Runner started going faster and Yusei could feel his Duel Runner being pulled along with the thug's Duel Runner. They were driving over the Nile and the bridge wasn't completed yet.

**Thug Leader:** This is where I get off!

He rolls out of his runner and both Duel Runners whizzed by him. His Duel Runner continued to accelerate and Yusei tried to stop his runner, but the momentum forced Yusei forward with it and the Rift Duel Runner went over the bridge.

**Jack & Crow:** No, Yusei!

Yusei then tried to accelerate and he jumped off the edge of the bridge and the momentum of the two forces broke the cable and Yusei was able to safely land on the other side of the bridge.

**Crow:** Nice job, Yusei!

**Thug Leader:** Uh… Exit stage right!

The thug tries to run away, but Jack runs him down and grabs him.

**Jack:** You're not going anywhere! We have questions that YOU need to answer!

**Thug Leader:** I don't know anything! I'm just a hired hand!

**Crow:** We'll see about that! *evil grin*

**Thug Leader:** *gulps*

Meanwhile, Rita and Krystal are in a tight spot.

**Belling: **Shadow King Archfiend has an ability in which it can destroy an Equip Spell and then I can equip him with that Equip Spell from the Graveyard!

Shadow King Archfiend devoured the Sword of the Deep Seated and its attack power increased to 3300.

**Belling:** Now, Shadow King Archfiend, destroy Summoned Skull!

Shadow King Archfiend grabbed Summon Skull by its shoulders and ripped its arms out of its sockets, destroying it and inflicting 800 points of damage to Rita.

**Krystal:** Ewgh! That's grotesque!

**Belling:** I end my turn!

**Krystal: ***Thinks: We need to turn this duel around. If I fail, then Rita's gonna pay the price...*

Krystal looked over and Rita and saw how uneasy and nervous she was. Krystal took a deep breath and made her move.

**Krystal:** *draws* I summon the Tuner Jutte Fighter (Lv.2 700/900)! And now I'll activate his ability! I can switch 1 face-up attack position monster into defense mode. And I choose Shadow King Archfiend!

Shadow King Archfiend Threw its hands onto the ground for its defense position.

**Krystal: **I'll now Tune my Level 2 Jutte Fighter with my Level 4 Obnoxious Celtic Gaurdian to Synchro Summon a Monster who fights for everything that is good and just! I summon forth my Chivalrous Knight (Lv.6 2400/2000)!

The Chivalrous Knight appeared before Krystal and kneeled before her.

**Krystal:** Arise, my knight!

Chivalrous Knight rose to his feet and turned toward the dreaded Archfiends, ready to give his life in battle.

**Krystal:** And I'll equip him with Chivalrous Sword to increase his attack power by 1000!

**Belling:** You forgot about Shadow King Archfiend's effect! It will destroy your Chivalrous Sword and Equip to my monster from the Graveyard!

Shadow King Archfiend devoured Chivalrous Sword and Krystal smirked.

**Krystal:** Chivalrous Sword can only be equipped to my Chivalrous Knight! But if my opponent forces Chivalrous Sword is to be equipped to one of their monsters, I can remove Chivalrous Sword from play and destroy any one monster on the field!

**Castelo:** You can try that, but my Archfiend Empress's effect prevents you from destroying a Fiend-type monster! All I need to do is remove a Fiend from my Graveyard!

**Krystal:** Who said I was going to destroy Shadow King Archfiend? I'm going to destroy Archfiend Empress! Because I know your Empress can't protect herself from destruction!

The Chivalrous Sword flew at and stabbed Archfiend Empress in her heart, destroying her.

**Krystal:** And now, my Chivalrous Knight can destroy Shadow King Archfiend!

Chivalrous Knight ran toward the Shadow King Archfiend, the Archfiend tried to slash at him with one of its claws, but Chivalrous Knight blocked it with his sword and sliced off its arm with its blade. The Shadow King Archfiend roared in pain, and then Chivalrous Knight cut off Shadow King Archfiend's head, destroying him.

**Rita:** Way to go, Krystal!

**Castelo:** This doesn't seem to be going well, Jason.

**Belling:** You're right, I think it's time we blow this place.

Belling pulled out a detonator and was about to flip the switch that would detonate the dynamite. Rita and Krystal were frozen in fear for a second.

**Mina:** SECTOR SECURITY! FREEZE!

Belling hesitated for a moment, and Krystal took the opportunity to deliver Belling a flying kick to the face. Belling drops the detonator, Krystal then grabs Castelo by the arm and flips him over. Mina Simington as well as several Sector Security officers surrounded the area.

**Rita:** Holy shit! Krystal, where'd you learn to do that?

**Krystal:** Um, my dad insisted I take some self-defense classes. Didn't think I'd need to use it.

Sector Security arrested Belling and Castelo and Mina went over to the girls to talk to them.

**Mina:** You girls all right?

**Rita:** Yeah, you guys showed up not a moment too soon.

**Mina:** Sorry about that, there have been duels happening like this all over the city, tonight. We have no idea what's going on. Luckily, we got these two. Hopefully, they'll be able to tell us something.

Light appeared on the horizon as the sun began to rise after the very long night.

**Rita:** All over the city? Do you think the guys are all right?

**Krystal:** I'm sure. Let's go check on them.

The girls began to walk away and head back to the apartment complexes.

**Rita:** Hey, Krystal, you were really calm back there. Thanks for that, I was freaking out.

**Krystal:** Ah, it was nothing.

**Rita:** I guess I was probably wrong about you then.

**Krystal:** *happily gasps* Rita, does this mean we're friends now?

**Rita:** Uh, sure, I guess.

Krystal smiled brightly and gave Rita a tackle hug.

**Krystal:** Oh, Rita, I'm so happy you said that! We're going to be best friends, you and me!

**Rita:** *thinks: Oh, brother!*


	12. Chapter 12: Fast Fight

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

* * *

><p>*Cairo Egypt, Dueler's apartment Complex, 7th Floor. 5:58 Am LST*<p>

Rita and Krystal made their way toward Colin's room. Krystal was elated in their new friendship and was smiling the entire time.

**Rita: **Can you stop smiling like that? It's creeping me out.

**Krystal: **Ok, sure.

Krystal stopped smiled and Rita sighed.

**Krystal: **And don't worry, I'll start toning it down around the guys for ya.

**Rita: **Oh, don't worry about that. I guess I was just jealous, and I shouldn't be telling you what you can or can't do.

**Krystal: **Really?...what about Colin?

**Rita: **I could care less about that loser!

Krystal thought about that for a second and the girls made it to Colin's room. Rita knocked on the door, and Colin Answered it, still half Asleep.

**Colin: **Rita?...Krystal? Why are you girls here so early?

**Rita: **Hey, Colin, we-

**Krystal: **OH COLIN! It was Terrifying!

Acting like a scared little girl, Krystal wrapped her arms around Colin's Neck to hug him. She hugged his face to her impressive chest and held him there tightly. Colin struggled to break away, because he couldn't breathe.

**Krystal: **These Goon's from the Rift attacked us! They were big and mean! I was terrified!

Derek and Chris were in the room and their mouths were agape at the scene presented before them.

**Chris: **What? What's going on?

**Derek: **Suffocation! Man's favorite way to die!

**Chris: **That Lucky Bastard!

Krystal held Colin held close to her chest, much to Rita's dismay… and to the dismay of the other guys in the room.

**Krystal:** *sniffs* I smell waffles.

Krystal finally let go of Colin, who was finally able to breathe, and Krystal went into the kitchen where Jeremy was making waffles.

**Krystal: **^_^ YAY WAFFLES!

Colin was back at the door taking deep breathes with a very red face.

**Colin: ***gasp* W-why'd she do that?

**Rita: **Pig!

Rita stormed in and Pushed Colin into the wall, face first.

**Colin:** …oww...What's with you?...What did I do?

Derek Came by his brother and helped him up.

**Derek: **Let me tell ya something about women bro…They don't want us happy! So if something good's happening to you, expect them to make it bad!

**Colin: **-_-'; …Thanks Derek, you're a real guru with this sort of thing.

Colin crawled his way onto the couch and laid himself out with a head on one of the pillows.

**Colin: ***Thinks: It's too early for this shit…I'm still tired.*

The rest of the group was talking over the waffles.

**Derek: **-in sleeper hold! So, Grabbed the ugliest vase I could find and I struck the dude's head with it! Ladies, I'm a regular hero!

**Krystal: **Oh yeah…I drop kicked a guy and flipped another on hi…..

**Derek: **Wow, you're…..something aren't ya….?

**Rita: **C'mon…..that….Impressive…..

Colin closed his eyes and fell asleep. When he opened his eyes, something wasn't right. He tried to move but couldn't move anything, even his eyes. It felt like a dream, and that he was looking through someone else's eyes.

**Colin: ***Thinks: What the hell? This is freaky.*

From what he could tell, he was in an office, supposedly, he could see spinning, and supposedly he was in a spinning chair. He was turned to face several people standing in front on the opposite side of a desk.

**Edwards: **I just don't understand it.

It was the voice of Clyde Edwards that Colin heard. He must have been seeing what Edwards was looking at.

**Colin: ***Thinks: Ah, this is messed up!*

**Edwards: **I sent 30 people to collect only a handful of cards, 10 were arrested, 4 have gone missing, 14 are too incompetent to do what I asked, and 2 LOST THEIR BLOODY CLOTHES!

Edwards slammed his hands onto the desk and stood up. The group of people in front of him stood back a little startled.

**Edwards: **YOU ACTED LIKE A BUCH OF BLOODY AMATURS! YOU ALL MADE A FOOL OF ME AND THIS ORGANIZATION!

Edwards sat back down and showed his goons a single card. Colin couldn't see it, because it's back faced the eyes.

**Edwards: **This single card is our whole purpose for being in this piss-ass tournament, as long as we have this, our operations are a success; we don't need any more them…

**Rift Goon: **Uh, sir, you still have a Chance to get that Machine Overlord, don't you sir?

Their was a silence in the room. Colin wished he could see Edward's expression so he could read his intentions.

**Edwards: **…I do have that chance don't I?

Colin closed his eyes and when he opened them again he was back on the couch.

**Colin: **Oh man, what did I drink before bed?

He looked at the small table in front of the couch and there was a plate of Waffles there for him. He checked the food but it was already cold.

**Rita: **About time you woke up!

Colin looked over and saw Rita was sitting on the couch right by him. Colin just rub's his eyes.

**Colin: **What time is it?

**Rita: **It's almost 9.

Colin looked around, and the other guys were gone.

**Colin:** Where'd everybody go?

**Rita: **Jeremy went to get Coffee, Krystal went to go get ready for her duel, and Chris and Derek…I have no clue.

Colin sat up and held his head.

**Rita: **You ok?

**Colin: **I had the weirdest dream…At least I think it was a dream. I'm hoping it was a dream…but then that's one messed up dream!

Jeremy came in, carrying in coffee. He handed out cups and Colin gulped the coffee down.

**Jeremy: **Careful you'll burn yourself.

**Rita: **Colin, what happened in this dream?

Colin looked down into the cup and recalled the dream.

**Colin: **I was…I don't know, looking through someone else's eyes. And that someone else was that Rift leader, Edwards.

**DMG: **What did you see?

Colin looked up and saw the Spirits of the Dark Magician Girl, Breaker the Magical warrior, and Magician's Valkiyria around them.

**Colin: **Well…he was talking to his goons, yelling a lot, and talked about a card he had.

**Breaker: **Did you see what card it was?

**Colin: **No, the back was to him, I couldn't-Do you guys know something about this?

**DMG: **Ummm…No? Hehe!

Colin glared at them.

**MV: **I guess we should tell them.

**Breaker:** All right, what you saw was something you needed to see.

**Colin: **…I don't follow.

**DMG: **Remember when I told you that the Messengers were sent to the Rose Duelists and you asked 'Wait! Sent? By who?' and I said 'Can't say.'? Well 'Can't say' showed you what you needed to see and I guess it was that Card the guy had.

**Colin: **So what? Does this 'Can't say' secret being want me to accept Edwards' challenge for the rarest cards in hoping for me to win and take that card back?

There was a moment of silence in the room.

**DMG: **…I never would've thought of that.

**Breaker: **That's genius!

**MV: ***Thumbs up* GO for it!

**Colin: **-_-You guys say you're here to help us…but you guys have no Idea what the hell you're supposed to do, do you?

There was another moment of silence and all 3 spirits disappeared without a word.

**Colin: **I thought so.

**Rita: **So wait, can only you do that? Or can any of us do it?

**Jeremy: **Maybe we should have asked the Spirits before Colin scared them off.

**Colin: **Well it's not my fault they're complete idiots!

Colin grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. A turbo duel was happening right now between Ryan and another duelist. Ryan had just Synchro Summoned the Black Dragon Knight (Lv.9 3600/3300) and 2 face down cards while his opponent had a Buster Blader (Lv.7 2600/2300) and a Dragon Capture Jar Trap.

**Ryan (LP 1650) (SC 7):** Now, Black Dragon Knight will slay your Buster Blader!

Black Dragon Knight swung its giant blade at Buster Blader, but it tried to block the attack with its giant sword, but Black Dragon Knight's bigger sword broke it and slashed Buster Blader across the chest, destroying him and inflicting 1000 points of damage to Ryan's opponent's Life Points.

**Ryan:** And I'll end my turn!

**Opponent (LP 900) (SC 3):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* I'll activate the effect of Speed World 2! By removing 4 Speed Counters, I can inflict 800 points of damage for each Speed Spell in my hand!

Ryan takes 800 points of damage.

**Opponent (SC 0):** I'll set one card face-down and one monster face-down in defense mode!

**Ryan (LP 850) (SC 8):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* Black Dragon Knight Destroy his Face down card-

**Opponent (SC 1): **I activate the Trap Nightmare Wheel!

Black Dragon Knight was then forcibly attached to a demonic wheel of Torture.

**Opponent: **As long as this card remains on the field, your monster can't attack or change its battle position. And each turn, you'll lose 500 life points!

**Ryan: ***Thinks: SHIT! OH well, hope this back up plan I prepared for works* I activate the Trap card, Call of the Haunted and I'll use it to bring back my Lord of Dragons!

Lord of Dragons reappeared onto the field.

**Ryan: **Now I'll activate my speed spell, Dragonic Ritual! Think of it as a Flute of Summoning Dragon but as a speed spell. As long as I have Lord of Dragons on the Field, I Can pay 6 speed counters to summon 1 Dragon from my hand!

Ryan paid 6 speed counters and a magical ritual circle appeared around Lord of Dragons.

**Ryan (SC 2): **And I'll special summon Quazra the Uncontrollable Dragon (Lv.6 2650/2350)!

A Long green serpent dragon emerged from the Magical ritual around Lord of Dragons.

**Ryan: **Because Lord of Dragons is out, your Dragon Capture Jar's effect is negated, so now Quazra will attack, but before he does, I need to sacrifice a Monster, So Good by Black Dragon Knight! *Thinks: For now.*

Quaza sacrificed Black Dragon Knight, Destroying Nightmare Wheel and Quaza devoured his opponents face down Card, which was a Man-Eater Bug (Lv.3 650/450).

**Opponent: **Man-eater bug's effect activates. Now Destroy his Lord of Dragons!

Lord of Dragons was destroyed along with the Man-eater bug.

**Opponent: **Since Lord of Dragons is gone, My Dragon capture Jar is effective again so your dragon is forced into defense mode. And Now that you're done attacking this turn, I'll have another turn to try and turn this duel around.

**Ryan: **No you won't, 'Cause I activate the Trap, Wicked Rebirth! I pay 800 life points to bring back a Synchro and I choose, you guessed it, the BLACK DRAGON KNIGHT!

Ryan paid 800 life points and Black Dragon Knight returned to the field.

**Ryan (LP: 50): **Now Finish him!

Black Dragon Knight attacked his opponent directly inflicting 3600 damage and Ryan won his duel. Ryan took a victory lap, stood on top of his Duel Runner and gave the victory sign as the crowd cheered. Back at the apartment, the group watched the duel on the TV.

**Jeremy:** How much do you want to bet that Black Dragon Knight is his favorite card?

**Colin:** Looks like he relies on it too much. Call me crazy, but if you take the Black Dragon Knight out of play, how can he win a duel?

**Jeremy:** Well, he's got some powerful dragons in his deck. He could use those.

Chris finally comes back.

**Chris:** Hey, guys, you aren't going to believe-

Chris then looked over and saw Colin sitting up on the couch. He grabbed a pillow and pushed it against Colin's face, starting to suffocate him.

**Chris:** I'LL KILL YOOUU!

\ Colin tried to struggle but he couldn't break free. Jeremy and Rita were just sitting by, drinking their coffee.

**Rita:** Mmm, this is pretty good.

**Jeremy:** I know. Now I know why it's so expensive.

Colin started flailing his arms around and was able to push Chris off.

**Colin:** Dude! What's your problem? It's like everybody's trying to kill me today!

**Chris:** You bastard! You allowed Krystal to put you between her twin peaks!

**Colin:** What is wrong with you? I thought you'd be all for that sort of thing!

**Chris:** Well, yeah! If it was me! But it wasn't, so now I have to kill you!

Chris starts suffocating Colin with the pillow again. But this time, Jeremy pulls Chris off of him.

**Jeremy:** Chris, you're overreacting. Don't you already have a girlfriend?

**Chris:** So?

**Rita:** Have you ever heard of something called 'being faithful'?

**Chris:** … Colin, have you ever heard of something called 'being faithful'?

**Colin:** I think so… Hm… That's when you only… stay with one person, right?

Rita punches Colin in the back of the head again.

**Rita:** You guys are unbelievable!

**Colin:** Chillax, Rita! We're just messing with ya!

**Chris:** We were? 'Cause I really have no idea what 'being faithful' means.

Colin, Rita and Jeremy all glare at Chris.

**Colin:** Dude. Leave. Now.

Chris did as her said and left. As he left, Colin got up and stretched a little bit. He looked outside and noticed that it was a beautiful day in the desert.

**Colin:** I feel like going for a walk. Anyone wanna come with?

**Jeremy:** Sure. I'll come.

**Rita:** Na, I'll just wait here.

Colin and Jeremy left, walked out in the street and embraced the sunlight.

**Jeremy:** Colin, have you heard anything regarding that Makoto Nagato girl?

**Colin:** Can't say I've even been listening. Do you have some sort of obsession with this girl or something?

**Jeremy:** No, it's just that it's been eating at me since that newscast.

**Colin:** Aw, you don't have to hide it from me, you're in love aren't you?

**Jeremy:** I barely know her and I'm not like you or Chris.

**Colin:** Aw, you don't fool me. I saw the way you looked when you saw that picture. *sings* Jeremy and Makoto, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-

**Jeremy:** COLIN! I swear, you're such a middle schooler!

**Colin:** I know you are, but what am I?

The two stopped arguing for a moment and realized that Ali Clairoux was standing right by them, watching them.

**Ali:** You two are complete dumbasses.

**Colin:** Naw, I'm the only dumbass around here.

**Jeremy:** That's for damn sure.

**Ali:** Well, at least you were able to admit it. Tell me, what motivates you two to duel? What drives you to win?

Jeremy and Colin looked at each other, they haven't given it much thought.

**Jeremy: **Well, dueling has always been a part of my life, my motivation has always to feel the passion with the cards. I feel as though they have a life of their own. And I must see victory or I'll let them and everyone I care about down.

Ali nodded at Jeremy's comment and then looked over at Colin.

**Colin:** My entire life…people have been pushing me down. No matter what, they've had to have acted Smarter than me, Better than me, and always belittled me. I duel so I can prove that I am better than all those who act better to me! I know I'm not the best duelist in the world, but I will never lose to anyone who thinks that they are better than everyone else!

Ali smiled at both of their answers.

**Ali: **I don't give you two enough credit, I thought you both were just some hot shot wanna bee's who dueled for a cheap thrill.

**Colin: **What about you Ali? What drives you?

**Ali:** … Less than a year ago, *sighs* there was a fire near my home. A popular café just suddenly caught on fire…

The guys could notice Ali was holding her hand because she was shaking.

**Ali:** … My sister perished in that fire. They couldn't even find her body. My sister always loved dueling, even when victory seemed hopeless, she would always continue to duel and make moves. Most of the time, she would lose, but every once in a while, she would win. Now I duel with her in mind and in my heart, and I remember how she would never give up so I will never give up.

**Jeremy:** Whoa, Ali, I'm sorry.

**Colin:** Yeah, me too, I had no idea.

**Ali:** Well, it's in the past now. Nothing you can do about it.

Ali then walked away, leaving the two with a lot to think about. Anyway, they continued to walk and they made their way to the Duel Runner garage. There, they found Tinker in their area watching a soccer game on his TV.

**Tinker:** Kick it! Kick it! Kick it- Oh! Son of a bitch!

**Jeremy:** Who's winning?

**Tinker:** Manchester United. 6-0.

**Jeremy:** Tinker, can you get my Duel Runner fixed and ready for light speed by the time I duel?

**Tinker:** Yeah, it's already fixed and read- What? Light speed? You're kidding, right?

**Jeremy:** I'm serious.

**Tinker:** Uh, I don't know if I can do it. Do you know how fast the speed of light is? It's impossible for a runner of your size to go anywhere near that speed!

**Jeremy:** Just do it.

**Tinker:** *sighs* Better get to work, then.

Tinker grabbed his tool belt and blowtorch and started working on Jeremy's Duel Runner, not knowing what the hell to do.

**Colin:** Light speed, Jeremy? You sure you can pull that off?

**Jeremy:** I'm not sure, but I'll sure as hell try.

**Colin:** Yeah, well, good luck with that. Hey, isn't Krystal back here, preparing for her duel?

**Jeremy:** Yeah, she is… I never pegged her as a turbo-dueling type.

**Colin:** I wonder what her Duel Runner looks like.

**Jeremy:** Let's have a look.

The guys looked around the garage for Krystal, but they found her just sitting on a bench, looking at a locket.

**Colin: **Hey Krystal! How's the great Suffocator doing?

Krystal looked up from the locket and saw them.

**Krystal: **Oh hey. Yeah, sorry about that. I got carried away.

**Colin: **Hey, I'm not complaining or anything, a little warning would have been nice though.

Colin looked down at the locket and saw it was a picture of a 3 year old Krystal with her Dad and her Mom.

**Colin: **That's a nice picture there. Looks like you have a happy family.

Krystal smiled…but then looked sad at the picture.

**Krystal: **Had…My mom Past away a long time ago.

**Colin: **Oh, I'm sorry. *Thinks: Wow, all the sad stories are coming out today. I feel kinda bad now*

**Krystal: **My dad tells me a story of how they met. It was during 1 of the 3 Freedom cup preliminary duels. My dad actually threw the match so my mom could win. If he had lost any of the other 2 duels he wouldn't be in the tournament at all.

**Jeremy: **Wow, can't imagine anyone throwing a duel like that today.

**Krystal: **My mom fell in love with him almost immediately after that. She told me that my dad would always play the Knight in Shining armor for her. And he went on to win the tournament that year.

**Colin: **What is it with you and the whole, Knight thing anyway?

**Krystal: **Well, girls growing up usually want to be the Princess waiting for a Knight to come and rescue them, I always thought that was stupid! I would rather be the knight and go have an adventure then just sit on my ass for someone to come and save me!

**Jeremy: **Well I guess that makes sense.

**Colin: **Well, we better get going. You're dueling soon right?

**Krystal: **Yeah, make sure you guys get good seats! I might just blow one of ya a kiss!

Krystal winked at the boys and they left. Krystal sighed and looked down at her locket again. The spirit of Command Knight appeared next to her.

**Command Knight: **Krystal, Your mother would be very proud of you. I know.

That comment made Krystal smile.

**Krystal: **Thank you. Let's get out there and win this duel!

Colin and Jeremy both found seats in the stadium and Rita and Chris were already there, having a conversation, waiting for them.

**Chris:** But you're a waitress! You shouldn't have problems wearing a maid outfit!

**Rita:** I'm not going to put on a costume to fulfill one of your sick, perverted fantasies, Chris!

**Chris:** Oh, c'mon! You're not even that hot! You should be honored!

**Rita:** What?

**Colin:** Oh, hey, look! The duel's about to start!

**MC:** Introducing first, from Mexico City, Mexico, give it up for Jose Delgado!

An incredibly, luxury-esque gold-plated Duel Runner had a very comfortable-looking leather seat, with Jose Delgado sitting in it.

**Rita:** What the hell is that thing?

**Jeremy:** A very tacky and expensive Duel Runner, it seems.

**MC:** And his opponent, from Pearl City, Hawaii, ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for the lovely Krystal Skyler!

Krystal came out, but her Duel Runner was not what they expected. In fact, there was no Duel Runner. Instead, she had these Duel Runner roller blades with a wire that attached to her duel disk. She, of course, was wearing a helmet, elbow pads, knee pads, a short, tight tank-top and comfortable shorts. She rolled around the ring and blew a kiss to the audience.

**Jeremy:** What… What is that?

**Colin:** Roller blades.

**Jeremy:** There's no way she can keep up with Delgado on roller blades.

**Rita:** I don't know, they have duel boards that can keep up with Duel Runners. Let's see.

Delgado and Krystal both took their positions at the starting gate.

**Delgado: **Little girl, why don't you go home to your mommy and let the real duelist just claim the victory I deserve?

**Krystal: **Oh, I'm gonna give you something you deserve alright!

**Delgado: **You little-you know who I am? I'm Jose Delgado!

**Krystal: **Well I don't care! And you don't deserve to speak about my mother you animal!

**MC:** Duelists, are you ready?

The light started flashing, yellow…yellow….yellow…yellow….Green!

**Both: **Duel!

The 2 duelist's speeded out of the starting gate, and it was a shock that Krystal was able to keep up with Delgado's runner. And she was slightly more agile so she was able to make the first turn before he could.

**Krystal (LP 4000) (SC 0):** *draws* I'll start things off by summoning Dark Blade (Lv.4 1800/1500) in attack mode! And I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!

**Delgado (LP 4000) (SC 0):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* I summon Beast Striker (Lv.4 1850/400)! Now, I'll activate its effect by discarding one card from my hand to summon Moja (Lv.1 100/100)! Now I'll tribute Moja to summon King of the Beasts (Lv.7 2500/800)! You scared yet, little girl?

Krystal looked at King of Beasts , as the horrifying creature hovered by her opponent.

**Krystal (SC 1):** It's a knight's job to slay an insidious monster such as that!

**Delgado (SC 1):** We'll see about that! King of Beasts, attack Dark Blade!

King of Beasts lunged at Dark Blade, its attack successful, dealing 700 points of damage to Krystal.

**Krystal (LP 3300):** I activate the Trap Card Messy Battle Plans! Because your monster destroyed a Level 4 monster I control, it must now attack a Level 4 monster you control!

King of Beasts attacks Beast Striker and Delgado loses 650 Life Points.

Meanwhile, back at the stands, the group watched the duel. Jeremy was looking at Delgado through his binoculars.

**Jeremy:** Something's not right. Delgado doesn't seem to be controlling his Duel Runner at all.

Jeremy then looked toward Delgado's pit crew and one of them was on a computer remote control device and it seemed it was wirelessly controlling Delgado's Duel Runner.

**Jeremy:** They're cheating! We got to report this!

**Colin:** Just wait. I'm sure Krystal won't have to deal with it.

**Delgado (LP 3350):** Inteligente brujita! (Clever little witch!) I set one card face-down and end my turn!

**Krystal:** *draws, gains Speed Counter* I summon Comrade Swordsman (Lv.3 500/1200) of Landstar in defense mode and two then set two cards face-down! Your turn!

**Delgado (SC 2):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* I'll summon Enraged Battle Ox (Lv.4 1700/1000)! And now he'll attack Comrade Swordsman of Landstar!

Enraged Battle Ox grew angry, swung its ax and destroyed Comrade Swordsman of Landstar.

**Delgado (SC 3):** And thanks to his effect, any battle between an attacking Beast and a defense position monster, the difference is dealt as damage! Now, King of Beasts, attack her directly!

King of Beasts lunged at Krystal.

**Krystal (LP 2800) (SC 3):** I activate the Trap Chivalrous Shield! This negates one direct attack and that keeps me safe from your King of Beasts!

King of Beasts hit a giant shield before it Krystal and it bounced back.

**Delgado:** Rgh! I end my turn!

**Krystal:** My turn! *draws, gains Speed Counter* I activate the Trap Limit Reverse! I can play 500 Life Points to bring back a monster with 1000 or less attack points, and I choose Comrade Swordsman of Landstar!

Comrade Swordsman of Landstar reappeared on the field.

**Krystal (LP 2300) (SC 4):** Next, I'll summon Armaill (Lv.3 700/1300)! Now, I'll tune my lv.3 Swordsman with my Lv.3 Armaill to Synchro Summon a Monster who fights for everything that is good and just! I summon forth my Chivalrous Knight (Lv.6 2400/2000)!

Chivalrous Knight appeared on the field and kneeled before Krystal even though she was turbo dueling at 100 mph.

**Krystal:** Arise, my knight!

Chivalrous Knight stood up and turned toward Delgado and his vile beasts, ready to vanquish them.

**Krystal:** *thinks: I can't use my Chivalrous Sword in my turbo duel! I should've thought this through!* Chivalrous Knight, attack that Enraged Battle Ox!

Chivalrous Knight lunged toward Enraged Battle Ox. Battle Ox swung its axe to chop off Chivalrous Knight's head but he ducked and stuck his sword into the chest of the Battle Ox, destroying it and inflicting 700 points of damage to Delgado.

**Delgado (LP 2600) (SC 4):** I activate the Trap Card Enraged Death! Since you destroyed a Beast Warrior in battle, I can destroy a monster on your field and we both lose 1000 Life Points!

Battle Ox's axe struck Chivalrous Knight in the chest and fell to knees, dying on the battlefield and both Krystal and Delgado lost 1000 Life Points.

**Krystal (LP 1300):** *tears up* No, my knight!

**Delgado (LP 1600):** And when my turn comes around, I'm free to attack you directly!

**Krystal:** I don't think so! Because when Chivalrous Knight is destroyed, I can add one Code of Chivalry to my hand!

**Rita:** What good's that gonna do her? You can't use a normal Spell in a turbo duel, she'll lose 2000 Life Points.

**Colin:** I'm sure she's got a plan.

**Krystal:** But first, I'll activate the Speed Spell Speed Up! As long as I have 4 Speed Counters, I can select a spell card from my hand and have it treated as a Speed Spell, but his makes my maximum Speed Counters 8 instead of 12! And now I'll activate Code of Chivalry! As long as this remains face-up on the field, neither player can attack their opponent directly! And that will end my turn!

**Delgado:** Condenados brujita! (Damned little witch!) *draws, gains Speed Counter*

**Krystal (SC 5):** *thinks: My knight, your sacrifice will not be in vain!*

**Delgado (SC 5):** I summon Mystic Horseman (Lv.4 1300/1550) to the field and end my turn!

**Krystal:** *draws, gains Speed Counter* I'll summon Big-Shield Gardna (Lv.4 100/2600) in defense mode and place one card face-down!

**Delgado (SC 6):** *thinks: I can't destroy that monster! I'll just bolster my forces until I find that witch's weakness!* I summon Vorse Raider (Lv.4 1900/1200) and end my turn!

**Krystal (SC 6):** *draws* I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian (Lv.4 1400/1200) in defense mode and end my turn!

**Delgado (SC 7):** *thinks: What does she think she's doing? Summoning weak monsters like this? Wait! She plans to summon Gilford the Lightning, and then she can destroy every monster on my field! I can't let her do that to me!* *draws, gains Speed Counter* *thinks: And I won't! I just drew the Suicide Bomb Trap! Next turn, when she summons Command Knight, which I know she'll do, I can activate this, tribute a Level 4 monster, and I can destroy 4 cards on her side of the field! That include her monsters and that Code of Chivalry, allowing me to attack her directly! Oh, it's genius!* I set one card face-down and end my turn!

**Krystal (SC 8 at max):** *draws* I now summon Command Knight (Lv.4 1200/1900) to the field!

**Delgado (SC 9):** I activate my Trap now! Suicide Bomb! I will tribute my Level 4 Mystic Horseman!

Mystic Horseman had a bomb strapped to its chest.

**Delgado:** Now, by tributing a Level 4 monster, I can destroy up to four cards on your side of the-

**Krystal:** I activate my Trap Card, Trap Copy!

**Delgado:** Trap Copy?

**Krystal:** Since you provided a card to sacrifice for a Trap Card, I can use that Trap on you instead! And since you have a Level 4 monster, I can destroy four cards on the field, not just on your side! So, I'll just destroy your King of Beasts, your Vorse Raider, your Trap, so you can't use it against me, and my own Code of Chivalry!

Code of Chivalry was destroyed and the bomb on Mystic Horseman exploded, destroying all cards on Delgado's side of the field. And Krystal still had all of the monsters she had summoned.

**Delgado:** Maldita sea Dios! (God dammit!)

Delgado's runner was right alongside Krystal now, and she stuck her tongue out at him. Just then, Delgado's crew chief commented on his head set.

**Chief:** Lo siento, señor. Lo sentimos que hemos perdido este duelo, señor. (Sorry sir. Sorry we lost this duel, sir.)

**Delgado:** Esto no ha terminado todavía! Ram a la muchacha en la pared! (It's not over yet! Ram the girl into the wall!)

**Chief:** Pero, señor- (But sir-)

**Delgado:** ¡Hágalo! (DO IT!)

The crew chief then controlled the Duel Runner to ram Krystal into the wall. But Krystal dropped behind his runner before he could do that.

**Krystal:** Hey, what the hell?

**MC:** Woah! Things are getting rough down there!

**Delgado:** Ilumina los motores! Quiero verla arder! (Light up the engines! I want to see her burn!)

The engines on Delgado's runner suddenly shot a massive fire out and it appeared that the flames consumed Krystal.

**MC:** Oh! The inhumanity! It looks like Krystal has been burned alive!

**Colin:** Krystal!

**Jeremy:** Ohhh, man!

**Delgado:** Buenas ¡Que se vayan! (Good riddance!)

**Krystal:** Oye, imbécil! (Hey, jackass!)

Delgado turned to his side and saw that Krystal was hanging on to the side of his Duel Runner and she had barely escaped the flames and she looked pissed.

**Krystal:** Eres tan va a pagar por eso! (You're so going to pay for that!)

Krystal pushed herself off of his Duel Runner and she went back to the side of her monsters, which looked angry at him for trying to kill Krystal. And Command Knight's ability increased their attack power by 400.

**Krystal:** Command Knight, finish him off!

**Command Knight:** With pleasure.

Command Knight lunged at Delgado and slashed his Duel Runner, actually cutting some of the wires, which forced Delgado to lose control of his runner and crash into the wall.

**Delgado (LP 0):** ¡Ay de mí! (Woe is me!)

**Krystal (LP 1300):** Go to hell, you bastard!

**MC:** Ladies and gentlemen, your winner, Krystal Skyler!

The crowd cheered as Krystal made her victory lap, waving to all of the fans who supported her. Krystal then looked up at the clear, blue sky and smiled.

**Krystal:** *thinks: I know you were there. Thanks for watching me, Mom.*


	13. Chapter 13: The Date

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

* * *

><p>*Cairo, Egypt, Duel Runner Garage 10:08 Am LST*<p>

Krystal was back at the Duel Runner Garage, taking off her pads after her tough duel with Jose Delgado. She removes her helmet, undoes her ponytail and lets her hair down. In the doorway to the garage, Chris and Jeremy were standing there and Chris was drooling like the monkey he is.

**Chris:** Aawwwhh, Holy crap, she's so hot!

**Jeremy:** Keep it in your pants, Chris.

Krystal looked over and she smiled and waved at them.

**Krystal:** Hey, guys! Enjoyed the duel?

**Chris:** I know what I enjoyed! I enjoyed your-

Jeremy punches Chris in the back of the head.

**Chris:** Ow!

**Krystal:** You know, he's gonna keep losing brain cells if you keep hitting him like that.

**Jeremy:** He doesn't have any to begin with.

**Chris:** Hey! No I don't!... Wait a sec…

Krystal laughed at Chris's stupidity.

**Krystal:** Hahaha! Oh, where's Colin? He loves being at the forefront of these insults.

**Jeremy:** He went to go find Derek, he disappeared again.

**Krystal:** Again? He disappeared before?

**Chris:** Loads of time. When he comes back, he's usually got a gambling debt to repay.

**Krystal:** Well that's… not good. What about Rita? Why isn't she here?

**Chris:** I don't know. She hit me with a hammer and I blacked out.

**Asharu:** Krystal, you pick out the weirdest people to make friends with.

Chris and Jeremy looked over and saw dueling legend Asharu Skyler standing there.

**Krystal:** Hi, Daddy!

Krystal then goes to hug her Daddy.

**Jeremy:** Oh, Colin's gonna hate himself for missing this!

**Krystal:** Daddy, these are two of my friends. This is Jeremy, the calm, cool one I told you about. And this is Chris, the pervert I told you about.

**Asharu:** Oh yeah, Chris… I wanna have a word with you. *EVIL Skyler glare*

**Chris:** *gulps*

**Krystal:** Oh, Daddy, you've gotta meet my friend Colin! He's like your biggest fan!

**Asharu:** I'm sorry, I don't think I can. I've got a flight leaving and I'm heading back home for a bit. It'll leave in about an hour.

Krystal's face looked sad.

**Asharu:** I came by to actually give you this.

Asharu gives Krystal a Synchro Monster Card, Templar Knight. Krystal's eyes widened with surprise.

**Krystal:** But… this is… Mom's card.

**Asharu:** Yep, it is. Your Mom actually let me use that during my first Freedom Cup championship. I'm sure she would like you to have that.

Krystal's eyes begin to tear up.

**Krystal:** T_T Thank you, Daddy! *sniff*

Krystal gives her Daddy another big hug. She then went into a changing room to change out of her dueling attire. Asharu then gives both Jeremy and Chris the EVIL Skyler glare and the two were engulfed in terror.

**Asharu:** Now you two listen! Krystal is the whole world to me, right now! If you boys do ANYTHING to her or if she is harmed in ANY way, I will unleash the gates of hell upon you and your descendants! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?

**Jeremy:** Y-Y-Yes sir!

**Asharu:** I'm sorry, I didn't hear that. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?

**Jeremy and Chris:** SIR YES SIR!

Asharu's evil glare turned into a shining smile.

**Asharu:** ^_^ Okay, boys, have fun at the tournament.

Asharu then left the garage, leaving Chris and Jeremy too scared to move.

**Chris:** That was scary.

**Jeremy:** Why'd he yell at me? You're the pervert!

Krystal came out of the dressing room wearing her regular clothing again.

**Krystal: **Okay, boys. Let's move out!

Krystal began to walk out and Jeremy and Chris followed.

**Jeremy:** *thinks: And she's the daughter of that guy? I've never seen her angry and I don't think I want to!*

Krystal began to skip happily, humming a little tune. They eventually found Colin walking around with absolutely no idea where he was.

**Colin:** Damn it, Derek, where the hell did you run off to? Holly's going to bitch me out if he runs up his gambling debt.

**Chris:** It could be worse, he could be here with us.

**Colin:** True, true, I'd rather have him somewhere else.

**Delgado:** There she is, officers! That's her, right there!

The group looked over saw Jose Delgado leading Officer Trudge and several Sector Security officers toward them.

**Delgado:** She sabotaged my Duel Runner! Forcing me to crash! I demand that you arrest this woman and have her disqualified from the tournament!

**Krystal:** I did no such thing, you lying bastard! And if you recall, you tried to ram me into the wall and burn me!

**Delgado:** My crew chief hacked my Duel Runner's control system completely away from me! It was all his doing! He's already in police custody!

**Krystal:** You lying son of a-

**Trudge:** Whoa, whoa, let's not get violent here, people! Mr. Delgado, do you have any proof that she damaged your Runner?

**Delgado:** Just look at my Runner, it's completely slashed from the side!

**Krystal:** I didn't do anything to your Runner!

**Trudge:** Unless you can find some credible proof, we can't do anything now. We will be investigating into this situation.

Delgado walked away, cursing in Spanish, and Trudge gave Colin the "I'm watching you" gesture again, which Colin rolled his eyes over, and walked away.

**Krystal:** That's complete and total bullshit! I didn't do anything to that asshole's Runner! And could they not arrest him for the shit he did to me?

**Colin:** That's the justice system for ya. If you can't trust a crooked cop, who can you trust?

**Jeremy:** You think that cop's crooked?

**Colin:** Absolutely! He's had it in for me ever since I knocked his teeth out! The only reason he's harassing Krystal is because she's my friend! I remember when Rita was being attacked, that cop just stood by and let it happen!

**Krystal:** He just stood there?

**Colin:** I didn't see him, but I'm pretty sure he was just standing around!

They were standing by an electronics store, with a dozen TVs for sale in the window.

**MC (TV):** Another overkill-win for Nick Hollaland! This guy shows no mercy to his opponents! And now, we go down to our reporter who has an interview with the winner!

**Reporter (TV):** Thanks, MC! Mr. Hollaland, what do you have to say about the opponent you defeated today?

**Nick (TV):** He wasn't even worth my time! This whole tournament is just a formality to me! I am the best in the world at what I do! And once I win this tournament, it will be official!

CRASH! Colin had thrown a giant rock through the window and smashed the TV that was for sale. It shocked the people around him. Krystal was the only one who noticed the true rage in his eyes.

**Trudge:** HEY!

They noticed Trudge was running toward them.

**Trudge:** VANDALS!

**Colin:** 0_0; OH SHIT! SCATTER!

The four criminals ran off in four different directions and when Trudge showed up, he couldn't follow them so he threw a tantrum.

**Trudge:** Damn it! That's it! I'm going to get this little troublemaker!

Meanwhile, back at the café, Rita was sitting at a table, waiting for the guys to show up.

**Rita:** Those idiots! Where the hell are they?

A few tables over, Akiza, Crow, Leo and Luna were sitting at another table.

**Crow:** -and so, we took the guy back to the apartment and their starting to interrogate him.

**Leo:** Oh! That sounded so cool! I wish I could've seen that!

**Luna:** No, Leo, it's not cool. It's dangerous.

**Leo:** Well, duh, being in danger is cool!

**Luna:** I swear you must've been adopted.

**Leo:** Nuh-uh! You're the one who's adopted!

**Crow:** Stop it, you two! You're both adopted!

Akiza sighed as the three continued to bicker. She looked over at some of the other tables.

**Rita: **There you idiots are!

Akiza looked over and saw that Colin, Jeremy and the others were coming back to the table and Rita looked pissed at them for being late.

**Rita:** Where the hell were you guys?

**Jeremy:** Outrunning the cops! Colin's now a wanted criminal!

**Rita:** Oh, dear lord, what did you do, Colin?

**Colin:** Why do you assume I did something? Could it be possible that I am a wrongly accused person?

**Krystal:** He threw a rock through a store window.

Rita glared at him and everyone around Colin glared at him too, making him feel uneasy.

**Colin:** You know, I don't need this hostility! I have a legion of fan girls who would love my company! In fact, you know, I think I'll hang out with them right now!

Colin noticed Akiza was looking over at them and he got an idea. So, he walked over to her table.

**Colin:** It's Akiza, right?

**Akiza:** That's right.

**Colin:** Remember, you asked me to show you around town? Do you mind if I take you up on that offer?

Colin held out his hand in a friendly manner and Akiza seemed a little hesitant. Everyone around them watched, in anticipation of what she was going to say.

**Crow:** *thinks: C'mon, Akiza, you know you like Yusei. Don't do it.*

**Rita:** *think: Smack his hand away! Smack his hand away! Smack his hand away! Smack his hand away!*

**Krystal:** *thinks: Smackers strawberry cake pies! Those sound good right about now.*

Akiza smiled and took his hand.

**Akiza:** All right, let's do it.

Everyone had a shocked expression on their face, even Colin.

**Colin:** =O Oh, okay, let's go!

Colin and Akiza left the café and went out on a date! They walked down the street for a bit and they saw all the people out and about doing their everyday things.

**Akiza:** Wow, this city's pretty busy, isn't it?

**Colin:** Well, with the World Tournament, the city's bustling more than ever, I suppose.

**Akiza:** I must admit, I never expected them to put Cairo as the site for the World Tournament.

**Colin:** It's understandable; Egypt has one of the richest histories of any country in the world. There's a series of myth and legends surrounding it. And since Duel Monsters is a game where mythical creatures battle, it makes perfect sense to me.

**Akiza:** I never thought of that.

The two talked for a little bit, Colin talking about Egypt's history and how the capital of Egypt has switched from Thebes under the Pharaohs, to Alexandria under Alexander the Great, to Cairo under Saladin. Akiza was getting a history lesson on their date. They did not notice however that they were being watched. Crow and Jack Atlas were hiding in a local Bazaar talking on walkie-talkies and they followed the 2 around.

**Crow (into walkie-talkie): **Black Bird to White Moon! Black Bird to White Moon! Do you copy? Over!

**Luna (WT):** This is so stupid, Crow. Over!

**Crow (WT):** This is not stupid. We need nicknames during an operation. Over!

**Luna (WT):** It's not that, I mean following them around. We shouldn't be doing this. Over!

**Jack:** Give me that thing!

Jack takes Crow's walkie-talkie rudely.

**Jack (WT):** You know the real reason he's trying to show Akiza around town! He wants to pump her for information! He wants her to reveal to him all of my duel tactics so that he has easier chances of defeating me in a duel!

**Leo (WT):** Jack, you need to say "Over" when you're done speaking. Over!

**Crow:** Jack, you're paranoid! That's not what he's after.

**Jack:** Then why are we even bothering to follow him?

**Crow:** Oh, I don't know, Akiza's a beautiful girl, Colin's considered a lady's man. Put 2 and 2 together and what do ya got?

**Jack:** 4.

Crow was pulling his own hair at Jack's stupidity.

**Jack:** Don't worry. Akiza's a smart girl, she won't fall for any of his tricks.

**Leo:** ICE CREAM! GET YOUR ICE CREAM HERE!

Crow and Jack looked over and saw Leo in a very bad disguise with a fake moustache and he was pulling an ice cream cart around. He was going to walk right in front of Akiza and Colin, but before he could, Jack and Crow grabbed him from the bush and pulled him into it.

**Jack and Crow:** Bad idea, Leo.

Colin heard some guy scream "Ice Cream" and turned, but there was nothing there.

**Colin:** Hey, did you hear that? It sounded like that annoying kid you hang out with, didn't it?

Colin turned back to Akiza to notice that she was gone. He looked around and noticed that she was getting ice cream at one of the ice cream stands.

**Akiza:** One please… Thank you.

Colin came up to her and she had already gotten a cone of ice cream.

**Akiza:** Colin, you should try this, this is very good.

**Colin:** I don't know, I'm sure it's not my thing.

**Akiza:** Come on, just a taste.

**Colin:** … Fine, but if it sucks, we're playing a penalty game.

Colin went to have a lick of the ice cream, but the ice cream vendor put his hand in Colin's face and pushed him back a little, and gave him his own ice cream cone.

**Ice Cream Vendor (?):** Oh, what a lovely couple! Here's another ice cream, on the house!

Colin pushed the guy's hand out of his face and took the ice cream.

**Colin:** Thanks. *licks ice cream* Hey, this ain't half bad.

**Akiza:** See, didn't I tell you?

The two then continued walking. But at the ice cream stand, Rita grabs the ice cream vendor by his neck and drags him down beneath the counter and starts choking him.

**Rita:** CHRIS, WHAT THE HELL'S THE MATTER WITH YOU? YOU COULD HAVE BLOWN OUR WHOLE COVER!

**Chris:** *choking* It's not fair that he gets the hot girls! I just wanted to even the score a little bit!

**Krystal:** Why are we even following him?

The three of them huddled together and the ice cream vendor just sat there, unsure of what they were talking about.

**Rita:** You know what's going on here? Akiza's a spy! She wants to get Colin's duel strategies so she can give them to that Jack Atlas guy, so he can win the duel.

**Krystal:** *gasps* That bitch!

**Chris:** *rolls eyes* Yeah, that's the reason we're following them.

Colin and Akiza made their way to a shopping outlet and Akiza went to shop around, leaving Colin behind for a bit. When Colin was alone, Jeremy came up to him.

**Jeremy:** Hey, Colin, how's it going?

**Colin:** Could be better. All we did was eat ice cream and talk about the history of Egypt.

**Jeremy:** Nothing to talk about, huh? Here, I can help.

Jeremy hands Colin an earpiece and a transmitter.

**Jeremy:** I'll listen in the conversations and I'll tell you what to say, okay?

**Colin:** Oh, bro, you're a life saver!

Colin high fives Jeremy and puts the transmitter in his pocket and the earpiece in his ear and Jeremy walked away. Akiza returned.

**Akiza:** Hey, I'm thinking about getting this sunhat. Do you think it's tacky?

**Colin:** Uh…

**Jeremy (in earpiece):** No, I think it'll look good on you.

**Colin:** No, I think it'll look good on you.

**Akiza:** Okay, then, I'll get it.

They walked around a bit and they entered a shoe section. Akiza found a lovely pair of brown shoes.

**Akiza:** What about these? Do you think I should get these?

**Jeremy (EP):** Get the magenta ones. They look more lovely with your outfit.

**Colin:** Get the magenta ones. They look more lovely with your outfit.

**Akiza:** They do, don't they. Good catch.

Akiza got the magenta shoes instead and the two walked around the store. Akiza was checking out and Colin was looking at her figure from the side.

**Jeremy (EP):** You're built to have babies.

**Colin:** You're built to have babies.

**Akiza:** Huh?

**Jack and Crow:** HUH?

**Rita and Krystal:** HUH?

Colin quickly turned around and spoke into the receiver. He could hear Jeremy laughing boisterously in the earpiece.

**Colin:** *whispering* Damn it, Jeremy! You set me up!

**Jeremy (EP):** Hahahahahahahahaha! I didn't think you were actually going to say it!

Colin, in a fury, ripped out the earpiece, turned back to Akiza with a red face and bowed respectfully.

**Colin:** I'm-I'm-I'm sorry. I didn't mean-I just-

**Akiza:** *blushes embarrassingly* No, d-don't worry about it. It's just… being nervous, right?

**Colin:** Yeah, that's it! I'm just nervous! *thinks: I'm gonna kill Jeremy!*

The two left the outlet with the stalkers still stalking them. And they found what an entertainment bar.

**Colin:** An entertainment bar?

**Akiza:** Yeah, this is where people go onstage and try to entertain the people in the bar.

**Colin:** Oh, let's check it out then.

Colin and Akiza walked into the bar and noticed that a guy was already onstage.

**Guy:** And the guy was like a walrus! You know? 'Cause he was fat!

And he wasn't doing too well.

**Colin:** Oh, this is terrible. Akiza, take a seat, I'll be there in a moment.

Akiza went to take a seat and Colin took the mic away from the guy.

**Colin:** Come on, give this guy a round of applause! You guys are better than that! Come on!

The crowd gave the bad comedian a light applause.

**Colin:** He'll be back, just not here.

**Shamus:** I hope you're better than the other guy!

Colin noticed that Shamus O'Brian, the Irish duel champion and tournament participant, was heckling him.

**Colin:** Hey, a drunk Irishman! I'd say I'm shocked, but you guys are more common than the 3-leaf clover!

The audience chuckled a bit at the joke, but Shamus didn't find it funny.

**Colin: **2 Irishmen walk past a bar…hey it could happen.

The audience laughed a bit more.

**Colin: **Hey I got another one, A ventriloquist is telling Irish jokes in Davy Byrne's pub in Grafton Street, Dublin, when, O'Leary, an irate Irishman stands up shouting, 'You're making out we're all dumb and stupid. I oughta punch you in the nose.' 'I'm sorry sir, I...' 'Not you,' says O'Leary, 'I'm talking to that little fella on your knee.'

The audience cheered in laughter, but Shamus, in a rage, flipped his table over and walked out. Colin got off the stage and sat next to Akiza.

**Akiza:** Wow, I can't believe you actually did that.

**Colin:** Hey, nobody heckles me without paying a high price.

There was a TV on and it had a tournament duel on, and one of the competitors was Dominatrix, the woman who Jeremy is wondering who her real identity is.

**MC (TV): **The following is a turbo duel! Introducing first from Beirut, Lebanon put your hands together for Cyla Koury! And her Opponent from Parts Unknown…Dominatrix! Duelists, Are you Ready?

The Lights began flashing yellow…yellow…yellow…Green!

**Both: **Duel!

Both duelists dashed off, but Dominatrix bolted off faster than the other Cyla. Since she did this, she was able to make the first turn and make the first move.

**Dominatrix (LP 4000) (SC 0):** *draws* I summon Rai-Mei (Lv.3 1400/1200) in defense mode and I'll end my turn by placing three cards face-down!

**Cyla (LP 4000) (SC 0):** My move! *draws, gains Speed Counter* I summon Mad Sword Beast (Lv.4 1400/1200)! And I'll have him attack your Rai-Mei! And his ability allows him to deal battle damage even if your monster is in defense mode!

Mad Sword Beast charges at Rai-Mei and destroys him, inflicting 200 points of damage to Dominatrix.

**Dominatrix (LP 3800) (SC 1):** You just activated Rai-Mei's ability! When he's destroyed in battle, I can add a Level 2 or lower Thunder-type card from my deck and add it to my hand, and I choose Wattfox (Lv.2 800/100)! *draws Wattfox card from her deck*

**Cyla (SC 1):** I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn! *thinks: I've got ya all figured out! That's why I've set up these two Traps! I've got Michizure in case she destroys Mad Sword Beast, allowing me to destroy a monster of hers! If she brings out a monster that can attack me directly, I can activate Gravity Bind! All of her direct attackers are Level 4 or higher, so she won't be able to use them!*

**Dominatrix:** *draws, gains Speed Counter* First, I'll activate the Trap Card Thunderstorm! This allows me to summon as many Thunder-type cards from my hand as possible, and the rest of my hand is just that! In conjunction with this, I'll also activate Wattcannon! Now for each Level 4 or lower Thunder-type card that I summon, I can inflict 600 points of damage to your Life Points! And first comes Wattfox!

When Wattfox emerged onto the field, Wattcannon fired a blast of electricity at Cyla inflicting 600 points of damage.

**Dominatrix (SC 2):** Next, I'll summon Wattpheasant (Lv.4 1000/800)!

When Wattpheasant emerged onto the field, Wattcannon fired another blast of electricity at Guy and inflicting 600 more points of damage.

**Cyla (LP 2800) (SC 2):** *thinks: There's the direct attacker!* I activate the Trap Card Gravity Bind! Now all of your Level 4 or higher monsters can't attack!

**Dominatrix:** But I'm not finished yet! Now I'll summon Wattgiraffe (Lv.4 1200/100) and Wattwoodpecker (Lv.3 1000/100)! And now I can activate my last face-down card Judgment of Thunder! Since I summoned a Thunder-type card, I can destroy one card on your side of the field! And I choose Gravity Bind!

A bolt of lightning struck the Gravity Bind hologram card and destroyed it.

**Dominatrix:** And don't forget about Wattcannon, since I summoned two more Thunder-types!

Wattcannon fired two more blasts of electricity at Cyla, inflicting a total of 1200 points of damage.

**Cyla (LP 1400):** No!

**Dominatrix:** And now I'll have Wattpheasant and Wattgiraffe attack you directly!

Both Wattpheasant and Wattgiraffe charged at Cyla and finished off the rest of her Life Points.

**Cyla (LP 0):** Aaaaaaaaahhg!

**Dominatrix (LP 3800):** You lose.

**MC:** Spectacular! In only 3 turns, she completely decimated her opponent! Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for the enigmatic Dominatrix! She will be heading to the southern bracket finals!

**Akiza:** Wow! That was a pretty dominant duel!

**Colin:** Eh, I'm not impressed.

**Akiza:** Why's that?

**Colin:** Because she was in control of the duel the entire time. She didn't have a chance to fall behind and come back to win. In my opinion, if a duelist can turn defeat into victory, that is a mark of a good duelist.

**Akiza:** Wow, I would've never thought of that.

There was a moment of silence between them.

**Colin:** Be honest. You didn't actually want to go on a date with me, did you?

**Akiza:** Wha-Wha-What are you talking about?

**Colin:** Don't try to fool me. I can see it in your eyes from the second I asked you.

**Akiza:** Well, you just seemed so nice, I didn't want to hurt you.

**Colin:** Na, I'm not nice. If I was nice, I wouldn't have ditched my friends for a girl I hardly even know. And let's face facts, you like that one guy you were with the other day. What's his name? Yusei?

**Akiza:** *blush* I-I-I don't know what you're talking about!

**Colin:** *smiles* No, of course not.

Colin looked at the time and it was 6:40 pm.

**Colin:** I think we should call it a day.

**Akiza:** Yeah, we should. Thanks, this was actually pretty nice. That girl you hang out with is very lucky.

**Colin:** What girl?

**Akiza:** You know. The one that works at the coffee shop you go to. I can tell you two have feelings for each other.

**Colin:** *turns head* I don't know what you're talking about.

**Akiza:** *smiles* Of course not.

The two then say goodbye and Colin left and met up with Jeremy and Chris outside of his apartment.

**Jeremy:** Hey, how'd it go?

**Colin:** I don't kiss and tell.

**Chris:** You kissed her?

**Colin:** *smirks* I ain't gonna tell. Now come on, you two, I got to get my cards.

The boys go up toward Colin's room, Room 796, and they open the door. The place was trashed. Furniture was flipped aside, the whole place looked like it had been ransacked.

**Jeremy:** Son of a bitch!

Colin ran into his room and found his duel disk on the bed, but most of the cards from his deck were gone. Those cards included Robotic Knight, Robotic Engineer, Jinzo, Spell Canceller, Dragonic Machine King, Perfect Machine King, XYZ-Dragon Cannon combo, Cannon Knight and even Machine Overlord.

**Colin:** DAMN IT!

In a rage, he throws his duel disk to the floor and he sits on the floor and holds his head, trying to calm himself down.

Meanwhile, in his luxurious penthouse apartment, Clyde Edwards looked at Colin's cards on his desk, except for Machine Overlord, which was not there.

**Edwards:** You forgot to get Machine Overlord!

Edwards looked up at his desk at Derek Kennat.

**Derek:** Hey, you keep your end of the bargain, and you get Machine Overlord. Deal?

**Edwards:** *smirks sinisterly* Deal.


	14. Chapter 14: Luck, Rocks, and Thieves

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._ **This chapter has 2 duels that happen at the same time, so we try to space them out alittle bit so they don't get confuseing. Just read carfully and try to follow.**

* * *

><p>*Cairo, Egypt, Duelist Apartment Complex 6:59 pm LST*<p>

Colin was sitting on the floor of his ransacked apartment, distraught over the loss of a majority of his cards. Jeremy and Chris looked around to see if they could find anything.

**Jeremy:** Who would be able to do this?

**Chris:** Somebody with a key, probably?

**Jeremy:** No, only you and Colin have keys and there are no signs of the door being forced open.

**Chris:** Well, I gave my key to Derek. He said he needed to get something out of the apartment.

Colin stood up and walked over to Chris's large bag that Chris carried around and dug inside of it. He found a small container thing.

**Colin:** He got something, all right. He got my cards.

**Chris:** Oh, come on! Derek's a jerk, but he wouldn't-

**Colin:** Oh, he would. He would.

Colin opened the small container and there were more duel cards in there. Colin took the card on top and flipped it over. It was Dark Magician Girl.

**Colin:** I got some serious ass to kick today.

He took the cards out of his containers and put them in the deck slot of his duel disk.

**Colin:** Chris, Jeremy is dueling at 8:00 and me and Read duel at 8:30. I want you to find Krystal and find my brother. And if he has my cards on him, tie him up and wait for me to get done and I'll kill him myself!

Chris didn't argue because when Colin was serious, he was serious. So, Chris left to go find Krystal.

**Jeremy:** Why would your brother want to take your cards from you?

**Colin:** He needs to pay off a gambling debt. Who would pay to get some of the rarest cards they could find?

**Jeremy:** The Rift.

**Colin:** The Rift.

Meanwhile, Derek was walking along the streets holding the Machine Overlord card in his hand.

**Derek:** Sorry I had to do this, but I got loan-sharks coming after me. Once Edwards pays off my debt, you're going to have a new master Machine Overlord.

Chris and Krystal were walking and they spotted him.

**Chris: **Hey Freeze Asshole!

Derek turned around, saw those 2 and started Running.

**Chris: **Get Back here!

Chris started running after him.

**Krystal: **Chris wait!

But too late Chris ran after Derek at full speed.

While those 2 were engaged in a high speed chase, Jeremy went to go get ready for his duel. Tinker was waiting for Jeremy at his stadium with his Duel Runner.

**Tinker:** Sorry Jeremy, I did all I could with the light speed thing. I just don't think it's possible with your Runner.

**Jeremy:** Eh, you tried.

Jeremy got suited up and onto his Runner, ready for his duel.

**MC: **Introducing first, from Cleveland, Ohio! Jeremy Griffan! And his opponent, from Dublin, Ireland! Shamus O'Brian!

Shamus came riding in on a monstrous-looking Duel Runner and he lined up next to Jeremy for their duel.

**Shamus:** Hey, fella, you're friends with that Kennat fella, aren't ya? He made a fool of me today and I'm going to make sure you fall in his place!

**Jeremy:** Go figure. Colin does something stupid and I end up paying for it. Story of my life.

**MC:** Duelists, are you ready?

The starting light flashed yellow… yellow… yellow… GREEN!

**Both:** Duel!

They sped off from the starting gate and Shamus tries to ram Jeremy's Runner to make him lose his balance, but Jeremy was able to maintain his balance and activated an extra thrust, speeding ahead of Shamus and was able to make the first move.

**Jeremy (LP 4000) (SC 0):** I'll go first! *draws* I'll start by placing one monster face-down in defense mode and two cards face-down!

**Shamus (LP 4000) (SC 0):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* I summon Celtic Warrior (Lv.4 1800/200) in attack mode!

A muscle-bound warrior wearing ancient Celtic garbs and carrying a two-handed longsword appeared on the field.

**Shamus (SC 1):** Once per turn, if this monster attacks and a Trap would be activated, it is not activated. What's more, after this monster attacks, it's switched to defense mode! Now, Celtic Warrior, attack his defense position monster!

Celtic Warrior swung its mighty sword at Jeremy's face-down monster, which was Aussa the Earth Charmer (Lv.3 500/1500) and destroyed her.

**Shamus:** I'll put three cards face-down and end me turn!

**Jeremy (SC 1):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* I summon Gemini Elf (Lv.4 1900/900)! And I'll have them attack Celtic Warrior!

**Shamus (SC 2):** I activate the Trap Card Confusion Wave! This let's me control your elves as long as this card is face-up!

The Gemini Elves switched from Jeremy's side of the field to Shamus's.

**Jeremy (SC 2): **I'll end my turn!

**Shamus:** *draws, gains Speed Counter* Since I have Celtic Warrior on the field, I can tribute it to Special Summon The Celtic King (Lv.7 2500/2300)!

A Celtic warrior with royal garbs such as a cape and an emerald crown, carrying two long swords emerged onto the field.

**Shamus (SC 3):** And with him out, I can summon the Tuner Clover Synchron (Lv.5 1900/1400)!

Clover Synchron looked like a shamrock with arms and legs.

**Shamus:** Now I'll tune my Level 5 Clover Synchron with the Level 4 Gemini Elf to Synchro Summon The Celtic Queen (Lv.9 2900/2700)!

Much like The Celtic King, The Celtic Queen wore royal Celtic clothing and she carried a spiked flail.

**Jeremy (SC 3):** Oh, shit! It's always against the powerful monsters!

Meanwhile, back on the streets of Cairo, Derek was running for his life with Chris hot on his tail.

**Derek:** *huff huff huff huff* Man, why won't this guy just trip and fall down already?

**Chris:** *huff huff huff huff* Man, I haven't been this tired since Gym Class, my eighth year!

Derek knocked over some fruit stands full of oranges to try and trip Chris and Chris stumbled in it, but he kept on running. Derek then ran into a building and Chris followed him.

And now, back to our regularly scheduled program.

**Shamus:** And since The Celtic King is on the field, I can select one of your Spell or Trap Cards and neutralize it for a turn! And he will now attack you directly!

The Celtic King charged straight for Jeremy.

**Jeremy:** You picked the wrong Trap to neutralize, because now I activate Hallowed Life Barrier! By discarding a card from my hand, I can neutralize all damage for one turn!

The Celtic King hit a barrier surrounding Jeremy and was sent backward.

**Shamus:** Gr! Since I can't attack, I'll end my turn!

**Jeremy:** *draws, gains Speed Counter* I'll set one card face-down and summon Eria the Water Charmer (Lv.3 500/1500) in defense mode!

**Shamus (SC 4):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* *thinks: Okay, he's just asking to be destroyed! He has two Traps on the field now. I can only neutralize one. Last time I did the card on the right, maybe now I should just use the card he played face-down.* First, my Celtic King will neutralize the Trap you just played and he will attack your Water Charmer!

Celtic King charged for Eria.

**Jeremy (SC 5):** I activate the Trap Card Sakuretsu Armor!

The Sakuretsu Armor attached itself to The Celtic King and he was destroyed.

**Jeremy:** And now that your King is gone, I'm free to activate my other card!

**Shamus (SC 5):** Well because my Celtic King was destroyed by a card effect, you lose 500 Life Points for every face-down Spell or Trap on the field! I count 3: 1 on yours, 2 on mine! So that's 1500 of your precious Life Points gone! And now Celtic Queen will attack!

Celtic Queen charged at Eria, but a barrier blocked her attack.

**Jeremy (LP 2500):** I activated the Trap Card Draining Shield! This not only negates your attack, but increases my Life Points equal to the attacking card's attack points!

**Shamus (SC 6):** But now I activate my own Trap, Throwing Spear! My Queen's attack may be negated, but this Trap prevents you from gaining any Life Points! But, I have to send two cards in my hand to the Graveyard! And that will end my turn!

**Jeremy (SC 6):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* I activate the Speed Spell Young Revival! This allows me to bring back one Level 3 or below card from my Graveyard, so now I bring back Aussa the Earth Charmer! She won't stay for long, because I now sacrifice them both in order to summon Ice Queen (Lv.8 2900/2100)! That ends my turn!

**Shamus (SC 7):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* I'll set one card face-down and end me turn!

**Jeremy (SC 8):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* I activate the Speed Spell Speed Energy! Since I have 2 or more Speed Counters, I can increase Ice Queen's attack by 200 for each Speed Counter I have! I have 9 so that totals 1800 extra attack points! Ice Queen, attack Celtic Queen!

An icy whirlwind surrounded The Celtic Queen, but when it dissipated, she was still standing strong.

**Shamus (SC 9):** Oh, did I forget to tell ya about the Queen's effect, there fella? As long as I have a monster in my Graveyard, I can remove it from play and I can keep her from being destroyed! *removes Celtic Warrior from play* And any damage I would sustain is negated! But now I can activate my Trap Shadow Send-off! If an attack failed to destroy any monster, you must send the top 5 cards on your Deck to the Graveyard!

Because Jeremy's attack failed, he sent the top five cards in his deck to the Graveyard.

**Jeremy (SC 9):** *thinks: Things just got a little harder!*

Meanwhile, Chris continued to chase Derek through a building, going up a flight of stairs.

**Chris:** *huff huff huff* I hate stairs!

Derek made it to the top floor, but there was nowhere to go. He had reached a dead end, until an elevator door opened and a couple of people came out. Derek went inside and pushed the "1st floor" button. Chris caught up to the top floor.

**Chris:** *huff huff* Hold that elevator!

But it was too late. The doors closed before Chris could get on the elevator. Chris noticed the elevator was starting to go down now.

**Chris:** Gah! Damn it!

And he started going back down the stairs. And now, back to the duel.

**MC:** Ladies and gentlemen, we have here a battle of queens! Which one of these destructive damsels will be dethroned?

**Jeremy:** Before I end my turn, I'll activate the effect of Speed World 2! By removing 7 Speed Counters, I can draw two cards!

Jeremy slows down and draws two cards from his Deck.

**Jeremy (SC 2):** Then I'll end my turn by placing these two cards face-down!

**Shamus:** *draws, gains Speed Counter* And now I'll attack your Ice Queen with my Celtic Queen!

Celtic Queen swung her sword at Ice Queen, but she blocked it with her scepter and sent her flying backwards.

**Shamus (SC 10):** What?

**Jeremy (SC 3):** I activated the Trap Card Maternal Spirits! This Trap equips to a monster and its attack increases by 200 for each monster of the same type in my Graveyard!

**Shamus:** Well, then I'll remove Clover Synchron from my Graveyard to negate her destruction and the damage! But now I have to send the top 5 cards in my Deck to the Graveyard! *sends cards to his Graveyard* That ends my turn!

**Jeremy:** *draws, gains Speed Counter* I activate the Speed Spell Spirit Peace! Since I have 4 or more Speed Counters, I can remove one card from both of our Graveyards! I'll remove my Draining Shield and your Celtic King! And now that you don't have any monsters left in your grave, Ice Queen can destroy Celtic Queen!

Ice Queen fires an icy whirlwind from her scepter and destroys Celtic Queen, inflicting 600 points of damage to Shamus.

**Shamus (LP 3400) (SC 11):** Agh! You're going to pay for that, fella!

**Jeremy (SC 4):** Not today because I activate the Trap Ebon's Furious Shadows! Since Ice Queen destroyed one of your monsters, she gains an additional attack plus 500 attack points! Ice Queen, finish him!

Ice Queen summoned forth an icy whirlwind that surrounded Shamus's Runner and reduced his Life Points to 0. His runner started to overheat and stops on the track. He removes his helmet and throws it on the track in a furious rage.

Meanwhile, Derek got out of the elevator of the first floor of the building.

**Derek:** *sighs* That kid doesn't give up!

**Krystal:** FALCON KICK!

Derek turned his head slightly, then Krystal's foot came flying in and kicked him in his hairy face. He fell backwards and Krystal put her foot on his chest and started crushing it. Chris finally caught up and picked up the Machine Overlord Derek dropped.

**Chris:** *Huff Huff* I Got'cha! *Huff* Finally!

**Krystal:** Good job Chris! You're such a hero! ^^

**Chris: **You're Damn right! *Huff*

Chris put a bag over Derek's head and they tied him up. After a long while, they eventually removed a bag and right in front of Derek was Colin.

**Derek:** Ah! Uh, hey, bro! How's it going?

Colin grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and yanked him off the ground.

**Colin:** Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you?

**Derek:** Uh, because we're family?

**Colin: **Oh, you always use that one!

**Krystal:** Because you're better than that, Colin?

**Colin:** … She's right.

Colin dropped Derek to the ground, unties him and gives him a bundle of cash.

**Colin:** Here's the $5,000 you asked for. Take it, get on the first flight back home and pay off your debts. If we ever end up in this situation again, I will throw you off a ten-story building. Do you understand?

**Derek:** Thank you.

Derek takes the money and leaves.

**Rita:** I can't believe you let him go like that, after all he did!

**Colin:** Eh, it's family. What can you do? Now I just need to worry about defeating Edwards and getting my cards back.

**Krystal:** Can you? I mean, he got all of your good machines.

**Colin:** I don't need machines.

They were already at the duel stadium where Colin was at and they called out his name for their duel. When he came out he looked up at the bright lights of the stadium against the starry night skies and remembered how he loved these Prime-time duels. Colin threw a lucky lady in the audience a rose, and he heard her squeal with delight. He then turned his intense gaze upon his opponent. Clyde Edwards!

**Edwards: **Well I'm surprised you actually decided to face the gallows like a true man. Since your best cards are 'Missing' I would have assumed you would flee back across the ocean, to your safe little haven and cry yourself to sleep now.

**Colin: **No, An Englishman who steals another person's duel cards is the biggest, most fearful coward I ever met!

**Edwards: **You sure you're not talking about the French? *Snickers*

**Colin: **I'll accept your Challenge! Winner gets the Losers Rarest card! But wanna Up the ante, If I win I get all my cards back!

**Edwards: **I don't think so, I took all your cards! You have nothing of worth to me at all now!

**Colin: **Not even, *Shows Machine Overlord* my good ol'buddy here?

**Edwards: ***Thinks: Damn! That weasel must have given it back!* Fine, I accept!

**Both: **LET'S DUEL!

**Colin (LP 8000):** *draws* I'll summon Battle Footballer (Lv.4 1000/2100) in defense mode! And one card face-down to end my turn!

**Edwards (LP 8000):** *draws* *thinks: Let's see how he likes his own combo used against him!* I'll start by summoning Robotic Knight (Lv.4 1600/1800) in attack mode! And I'll use the effect of Robotic Engineer (Lv.4 1200/1500) to summon him straight to the field!

**Colin:** Oh damn!

**Edwards:** Now I'll tune Level 4 Robotic Engineer with Level 4 Robotic Knight in order to Synchro Summon Dragonic Machine King (Lv.8 3500/2700)!

Dragonic Machine King appeared on the field and roared at Colin with intent to kill.

**Edwards:** So tell me, how does it feel to be staring into the eyes of your own monster?

**Colin:** Not as pleasant as you'd think it would be.

At the same time, Rita had made her way to the northeast stadium in preparation for her duel at the exact same time as Colin's. Her opponent is Anupam Chapal from Bombay, India. They were already on stage and ready to duel.

**MC:** Duelists, are you ready?

**Both:** Let's Duel!

**Anupam (LP 8000):** *draws* I'll start by summoning Ore Soldier Iron (Lv.3 1200/800) in attack mode!

A person made of rocks and iron appeared on the field.

**Anupam:** And I'll activate his ability! If I have a Level 4 or lower Ore Soldier in my hand, I can Special Summon it, and I'll use it to Special Summon Ore Soldier Solphate (Lv.2 1000/500)!

Ore Soldier Solphate looked like a smaller version of Iron except he was yellow and made of Solphate.

**Anupam:** I can now increase the attack power of all Rock monsters except Solphate by 300 and decrease the attack of other monsters by 400! And I'll set one card face-down to end my turn!

**Rita (LP 8000):** *draws* First, I activate Graceful Charity! I'll discard Watapon (Lv.1 200/300) and Magician of Faith (Lv.1 300/400) from my hand to draw 3 more cards from my Deck! Next, I'll remove them from play to Special Summon Soul of Purity and Light (Lv.6 2000/1800)! Then, I'll Normal Summon Dunames Dark Witch (Lv.4 1800/1050)! Soul of Purity and Light, attack Ore Soldier Solphate!

The attack lands and Ore Soldier Solphate is destroyed and Anupam loses 600 Life Points.

**Anupam (LP 7400):** I activate the Trap Sandstorm! Every time an attacking monster destroys another monster, during that End Phase, the attacking monsters are destroyed and half of their attack points are deducted from your Life Points!

**Rita:** *thinks: Damn! At the end of my turn, I'll lose Soul of Purity and Light! I should keep Dunames from attacking.* I'll end my turn with two face-downs!

When Rita's turn ended, a sandstorm had appeared and when it ended, Soul of Purity and Light had vanished and Rita lost 1000 Life Points.

Jeremy made his way into the stadium where Colin was dueling. He saw that Dragonic Machine King was already out on Edwards's side of the field. And Jeremy overheard some of Colin's fan girls talking.

**Colin Fan Girl #1:** I don't understand it. Isn't Dragonic Machine King Colin's card?

**Colin Fan Girl #2:** Maybe there's more than one Dragonic Machine King.

**Colin Fan Girl #3:** No, there's only one Dragonic Machine King.

**All 3 Girls:** Ooooooooooooohhhhhh! This is so confusing!

**Jeremy:** *thinks: Man, these girls are simple-minded!*

**Edwards:** Now, Dragonic Machine King, attack Battle Footballer!

Dragonic Machine King tried to fire a laser from its mouth, but it seemed paralyzed.

**Colin:** I activate the Trap Spellbinding Circle! Now your monster can't attack or change its battle position!

**Edwards:** Well fine! I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!

**Colin:** My turn! *draws* I'll summon Spare Part Machine (Lv.3 100/1500) in defense mode!

A small mechanical box of repair tools appeared on the field.

**Colin:** As long as I've got another Machine on the field, you can't target this monster at all! Not with attacks or card effects! And I'll set one more card face-down and end my turn!

**Edwards:** *draws* I think I'll get rid of your Dragonic Machine King in order to summon your Jinzo (Lv.6 2400/1500)! Now all Traps are useless! Jinzo, destroy that Battle Footballer!

Jinzo fired a laser from its eyes and the attack hits hit, but all it did was leave a scar on Battle Footballer.

**Colin:** Thanks to my Spare Part Machine, my Machine monsters can survive up to one attack!

Spare Part Machine repaired the scar on Battle Footballer but Footballer lost 1000 attack points.

**Edwards:** I'll end my turn then!

**Anupam:** *draws* I summon the Tuner Ore Soldier Silicon (Lv.3 1300/700)!

A grey-silver rock person appeared on the field.

**Anupam:** And now I'll tune my Level 3 Ore Soldier Silicon with Level 3 Ore Soldier Iron in order to Synchro Summon the Stone Tiger of Mumbai (Lv.6 2100/1600)!

A giant stone tiger with a single ruby eye emerged onto the field.

**Anupam:** And since I used Ore Soldier Silicon to Synchro Summon it, I can summon 2 Stone Tokens (Lv.1 0/0) to the field!

Two giant boulders appeared on Anupam's side of the field.

**Anupam:** Now I activate the Stone Tiger's ability! For every Rock-type monster I tribute, I can destroy one Spell or Trap on the field!

The Stone Tiger destroyed the 2 Stone Tokens and both of Rita's face-downs were destroyed.

**Anupam:** Now, Stone Tiger, destroy Dunames Dark Witch!

The Stone Tiger lunged and pounced on Dunames Dark Witch, destroying her and inflicting 300 points of damage to Rita. Then, Sandstorm affected Anupam and dealt 1050 points of damage to his Life Points, but the Stone Tiger was a Rock-type monster, so it was safe from destruction.

**Anupam (LP 6350): **I end my turn!

**Rita (LP 6400):** *draws* I'll place this monster face-down in defense mode and one more card face-down! That ends my turn!

**Anupam:** *draws* I activate the Spell Stop Defense, to switch your monster into attack mode!

Rita's monster flipped face-up, which was Unhappy Maiden (Lv.1 0/100).

**Anupam:** Now, Stone Tiger, attack Unhappy Maiden!

Stone Tiger lunged towards Unhappy Maiden.

**Rita:** I activate the Trap Card Tag In! When you attack one of my monsters, I can switch that monster with one in my hand that has the opposite Attribute! So, I'll return Unhappy Maiden to summon Skull Archfiend of Lightning (Lv.6 2500/1200)!

The Unhappy Maiden to her left and saw the Skull Archfiend of Lightning behind wrestling ropes, holding out its hand, waiting for a tag. Unhappy tagged him and returned to Rita's hand and the Skull Archfiend of Lightning went between the ropes and charged at the attacking Stone Tiger of Mumbai. The Stone Tiger bit the Archfiend's arm, but he sent a bolt of lightning to its body and the Stone Tiger crumbled, inflicting 400 points of damage to Anupam.

**Anupam (LP 5950):** I'll set this face-down in defense mode and end my turn!

**Rita:** *draws, pays 500 due to Archfiend's effect* I activate Monster Reborn to revive your Stone Tiger to my side of the field!

The Stone Tiger of Mumbai appeared on Rita's side of the field.

**Rita (LP 5900):** And then I activate Change of Heart to control your face-down monster! And then I'll sacrifice it to summon Caius the Shadow Monarch (Lv.6 2400/1000)! And now all three of them will attack you directly!

The Stone Tiger charged with the Archfiend's lightning and the Shadow Monarch's shadows at Anupam and the combined attack succeeded, inflicting him with a total of 7000 points of damage.

**Anupam (LP 0):** Oh, how humiliating!

**MC:** Another dominant win for Rita St. Clair! I swear this girl's amazing! This girl is awesome! This girl is… running for the doors. Where's she going?

Rita ran out of the stadium as fast as she could to the southwest stadium to see Colin duel and he was in the middle of a very intense fight right now.

**Colin:** My turn! *draws* I sacrifice my two monsters-

**Jeremy:** *thinks: Oh, Colin, he's gonna do it!*

**Colin:** -To summon the Red-Eyes Black Dragon (Lv.7 2400/2000)!

A Mighty Red-eyes flew down onto the field and landed right behind Colin, its red eyes intimidating Jinzo. The sudden appearance of this monster shocked the audience because they thought Colin only used Machine-type monsters. One of those people was Nick Hollaland, who was standing in one of the corners of the stadium entrances.

**Nick:** A Red-Eyes?

**Ryan:** It's truly a magnificent beast, isn't it?

Nick looked over and noticed that Ryan was standing behind him, watching the duel.

**Nick:** You and your dragon obsession.

**Ryan:** Hey, that obsession helped me win two Silver Cups, remember?

**Nick:** One! Didn't you cheat in the second one?

**Ryan:** Didn't you hear? I'm innocent, they found no proof.

**Nick:** Eh, it doesn't matter, I won the last three and I plan to win every one after that.

Nick began to walk away.

**Ryan:** Hey Nick, how's your dad doing?

Nick stopped for a moment and Ryan could see that his fists were clenched with anger. He continued to walk away and Ryan smirked and continued to watch the duel.

**Colin:** And now I activate the Spell Card Inferno Fire Blast! I can now deal direct damage to you equal to my Red-Eyes' attack! SO GO, INFERNO FIRE BLAST!

The Red-Eyes shot out a giant fireball that passed Jinzo and hit Edwards, inflicting him with 2400 points of damage.

**Colin:** And that will end my turn!

**MC:** Wow! Just listen to this crowd! Colin's first hit hits Edwards hard! Will he be able to come back from this?

**Edwards (LP 5600):** *draws* I summon Dark Tinker (Lv.2 1000/1300)! And then I'll tune my Level 2 Dark Tinker with my Level 6 Jinzo in order to Synchro Summon Robotic Barrel (Lv.8 2800/2700)!

A giant, dragon-like tank with a 20-foot turret and a mini-gun attachment appeared on the field.

**Colin: ***thinks: My Robotic Barrel!*

**Edwards:** Now Robotic Barrel will attack your Red-Eyes!

Robotic Barrel's turrets and mini-gun started to rotate in preparation for its attack.

**Colin:** I activate my Trap! Short-Circuit! This cancels your Machine's effect and lowers its attack by 500 points! And that'll be enough for my Red-Eyes to counterattack!

Robotic Barrel's attack decreased to 2300 and it fired its guns at Red-Eyes, but it dodged it and countered with Inferno Fire Blast, destroying it and inflicting 100 points of damage to Edwards.

**Edwards (LP 5500):** Damn it all! I set one more card face-down and end my turn!

**Fan girls:** Go, Colin go! Go, Colin, go!

**Jeremy:** If I know Colin, he's going for the big hit next turn.

**Ali:** But will that be enough?

Jeremy turned and saw Ali standing by him.

**Ali:** Edwards stole Colin's cards and he's using them against him, right? Don't forget that Edwards has his own cards that he can use in this duel.

**Jeremy:** Yeah, I figured that when he summoned Dark Tinker, but I'm not worried. Colin's got a combo coming up that's going to blow everyone away.

Ali had an intrigued look on her face, wondering what that combo could possibly be.

**Ali:** *thinks: Is he going to summon Machine Overlord?*

**Colin:** My turn! *draws* I'll summon Mechanicalchaser (Lv.4 1850/850) in attack mode and two cards face-down! And I'll have my Red-Eyes attack you directly!

**Edwards:** I activate Scapegoat! Now I can summon 4 Sheep Tokens to protect me!

The Inferno Fire Blast from Red-Eyes hit one of the Sheep Tokens, destroying it. Mechanicalchaser destroyed another one, leaving Edwards with 2 Sheep Tokens.

**Colin:** Then I'll end my turn!

**Ali:** Well, that was impressive…

**Jeremy:** Just wait, he's setting up for it.

**Edwards:** *draws* I activate the Spell Token's Offer! This allows me to Tribute Tokens to summon a higher Level monster from my hand. And I'll sacrifice both Sheep Tokens to summon Perfect Machine King (Lv.8 2700/1500)!

**Colin:** *thinks: Again, that's my monster.*

**Edwards:** And since you have Mechanicalchaser, Perfect Machine King gains 500 attack points! Now, Perfect Machine King, with your newfound power, take down that Red-Eyes Black Dragon!

Perfect Machine King was about to punch Red-Eyes, but its attack was stopped short.

**Colin:** I activate the Trap Negate Attack! This protects me for another turn!

**Edwards:** Fine, I end my turn then!

**Colin:** *draws* First things first, I activate my face-down Trap Metalmorph! And I'll equip it to my Red-Eyes to Special Summon the Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon (Lv.8 2800/2400)! And now I'll activate from my hand Polymerization! I'll fuse the Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon with the Summoned Skull in my hand to Fusion Summon the Metal Black Skull Dragon (Lv.10 3400/2700)!

**Edwards:** Smart, but futile! Perfect Machine King gets 500 attack for every Machine, or did you forget?

**Colin:** No, I didn't forget, but my Dragon's ability allows me to take half of the points of a Machine I control and add it to my monster! I'll take 925 from Mechanicalchaser so I can increase Metal Skull Dragon's attack to 4325! And he'll attack Perfect Machine King!

Metal Black Skull Dragon fired a molten fireball which destroyed Perfect Machine King and dealt 625 points of damage to Edwards.

**Colin:** And since Mechanicalchaser's all but weakened now, I'm afraid I'll have to sacrifice him to summon my dear good friend Dark Magician Girl (Lv.6 2000/1700)!

**DMG:** Oh, it feels good to finally get back on the field!

**Colin:** Don't get used to it. You're going back into the Trunk the instant I get my cards back.

**DMG:** T_T Why are you so mean to me?

**Colin:** I'll place one card face-down and that will end my turn!

**Edwards (LP 4875):** *thinks: I'm tired of playing these stupid games!* *draws* I activate Recruitment Process! I can summon as many Level 3 or below monsters as I want from my hand or Deck as long as I pay 500 Life Points! I'll pay 1500 to summon One-Eyed Shield Dragon (Lv.3 700/1300), Yomi Ship (Lv.3 800/1400) and Man Eater Bug (Lv.2 450/600)!

**Colin:** I do not like where this is going.

Colin looked over at Dark Magician Girl and she looked almost terrified.

**DMG:** He's gonna summon him.

**Colin:** Him? Who him?

**Edwards (LP 3375):** Now I sacrifice all three of these monsters-

Jeremy felt a chill run up his spine because he could sense something was about to happen. Rita finally made her way into the stadium and the first sight she saw was Edwards tributing his three monsters. And a blinding white light consumed the stadium.

**Edwards:** -HORUS, SON OF OSIRIS (Lv.12 3700/3400)!

A man with a falcon head, dressed in Ancient Egyptian garbs and a golden staff with a crescent moon on the end of it.

**DMG:** So that's why…

**Colin:** That's why what?

In the stands, Krystal was sitting in one of the seats, watching the duel. She could feel the pain coming from Horus, as if the card was in pain and it knew what was going on was wrong.

**Edwards:** And now, Horus's effect now activates! He now destroys every monster on your side of the field in attack position and half of their original attack power is deducted from your Life Points!

Horus held out his staff and from the tip, lightning shot out and it struck Metal Black Skull Dragon and surrounded Dark Magician Girl.

**Colin:** I activate the Trap Card Interdimensional Matter Transporter! This removes a monster on my field from play for a turn! And I choose Dark Magician Girl!

Dark Magician Girl vanished into thin air while Metal Black Skull Dragon was destroyed, inflicting 1700 points of damage to Colin.

**Edwards:** And now Horus will attack you directly!

Horus did the exact same thing to Colin and he lost 3700 Life Points. The fierce shockwave from the attack caused Colin to fall back on his feet.

**Edwards:** Hahahaha! Tell me, how does it feel to face a creature with so much power you can't possibly hope to defeat it?

**Colin (LP 2600):** You can beat anything if you know the proper weakness. *thinks: Problem is, I have no freaking idea what this thing's weakness is!*

Colin got to his feet and shook the cobwebs off, so to speak. Meanwhile, Rita finally met back up with Jeremy and Noticed Ali was with him.

**Rita: **Hey Jeremy what's–what's she doing here?

**Ali: **I just wanted to see if your friend is skilled or just lucky.

**Rita: **'My Friend' has a name you know! And he is a skilled duelist!

**Ali: **We'll see won't we?

**Jeremy: ***Thinks: Oh, I hope this doesn't become a regular thing…*

**Colin:** So tell me, did you steal this card? Or did you rip it off some poor duelist?

**Edwards:** I don't know what you're talking about.

**Colin:** Cut the act! You sent your goons to attack my friends, just for their cards! I know all about your Group and it makes me sick!

**Edwards: **So? So we stole some cards, kick around a few duelists and they go missing afterwards, So what? There is nothing you can do about it!

**Colin: **There's plenty I can do about it! I will start by winning and taking that card back to where it belongs! *draws*

Dark Magician Girl reappeared on Colin's field.

**Colin:** *Thinks: I didn't want to do this…but I got no choice.* I first activate the Spell Card Plentiful Bounty, which lets me draw until I have 6 cards in my hand! *draws 6 cards* I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Robotic Engineer!

Robotic Engineer came back on Colin's side of the field from Edwards's Graveyard.

**Colin:** I now activate the Spell Card Lucky Revival! Now, I'll flip a coin! Heads, I can bring another monster back from the Graveyard! Tails, I have to send a monster on my field to the Graveyard!

Colin flips the coin into the air and the stadium was hushed silent. It seemed like it would take an eternity for the coin to land. When it did, it landed on heads.

**Colin:** Yes!

The coin grew large and turned into a portal, and Dragonic Machine King came out of it.

**Colin:** And now, I tune the Level 4 Robotic Engineer with the Level 8 Dragonic Machine King to Synchro Summon the ultimate weapon of mass destruction! MACHINE OVERLORD (Lv.12 4000/3800)!

The Stadium shook violently, and people's popcorn and drinks actually fell over as the Mighty Machine Overlord appeared onto the field. The Giant Bulky Robot covered in Silver and Red Armor had a V like eye slit which looked across at the opposing Horus.

**Edwards: **Horus can still destroy all Monster in attack position!

Horus shot lightning from his staff at Machine Overlord, but it just bounced off its armor. Machine Overlord brushed off where it hit like nothing happened.

**Colin:** Machine Overlord can't be destroyed by Monster Card effects! And also, if any Spell or Trap that negates one of his attacks, that card is automatically negated! Nut here's my favorite effect! I can remove one Machine from my Graveyard and Machine Overlord gains half of that monster's attack!

Machine Overlord punched his fists together, Metal Black Skull Dragon was removed from play and Machine Overlord gained 1700 attack points.

**Colin:** MACHINE OVERLORD, TAKE DOWN HORUS!

Machine Overlord charged up, flew across the field and struck down Horus, inflicting 2000 points of damage to Edwards.

**Colin:** DARK MAGICIAN GIRL, FINISH HIM OFF!

Dark Magician Girl used her Dark Magic Attack on Edwards, reducing his Life Points to 0. The crowd exploded in cheers for the final outcome.

**MC:** ABSOLUTELY INCREDIBLE! The sheer power of this duel just makes someone wanna scream!

**Colin's fan girls:** XD !

**MC:** Kinda like that!

**Rita:** YES! See that Ali? That was skill!

**Ali: **Luck! He had to flip a coin!

**Rita: **Why do you act like that? Act all tough like a solider of war?

**Ali: **Because life is tough!

Ali walked away and Rita gave her a glare as she walked away.

**Rita: **What is her problem?

**Jeremy: **I don't think it's her problem.

Rita glared at Jeremy.

**Rita: **-_- Wanna say that again?

**Jeremy: ***Sweatdrop* Noooo….

Colin was so excited that he pounded the ground because he defeated a very evil opponent.

**Colin (LP 2600):** YES YES!

**Edwards (LP 0):** Well then, time to go.

Edwards turned and began leaving the stadium and Colin got to his feet and started chasing him. But before Edwards got to the door where he could get away, Edwards was struck by a baseball bat in the face and fell backwards. The guy holding the bat was Derek.

**Colin:** Nice swing. You nailed him good.

**Derek:** That's what family's for.


	15. Chapter 15: The Final Round

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

* * *

><p>*Cairo, Egypt, Southwest Stadium, 9:24 Pm LST*<p>

Sector Security arrived and took Edwards into custody. Colin got all of his cards back and took the Horus, Son of Osiris card for himself. He looked at the card for a long while and Derek looked over his shoulder.

**Colin: **Horus, son of Osiris? What's so special about this card?

**Derek: **Um…its powerful right?

**Colin: **Yeah…*Thinks: But what is so special about it?*

**Derek: **Well, I better go before they decide to name me as an accomplice.

**Colin:** Yeah, well get out of here. We don't want you here anymore, get gone!

**Derek:** You're welcome bro.

Derek left and Colin just looked back at the card. They returned to his apartment complex to get a good night's sleep. While, the duelists sleep through the night, A figure stands atop the pyramids talking to the Shadows around him.

**?: **You are slipping Knossos. The Roses are doing well in the tournament, but there some who still need to be revealed.

**Knossos: **_Allow me to consume them! They mock me with there existence!_

**?: **I've told you before we need their powers!...but that boy has Horus in his possession now…that could be a problem...if he were to meet his end...I'm sure no one will miss him.

**Knossos: **_Herherher, He will be mine!_

The figure vanished and the Shadows dispersed from the moonlight.

. Colin returned to his apartment and went to bed to get some sleep. When he did, he opened his eyes and noticed he was looking through another person's eyes again.

**Colin:** *thinks: Huh? This again? What the hell?

Colin was looking at the inside of an office. Looking out the window, he could see the skyline of a very beautiful city. The eyes panned down and looked at a note. The note was in Japanese, so Colin could not understand what it said. The eyes panned up and looked at two men standing in front of the desk. One looked like he was in his twenties while the other looked twice as old as the other.

**?:** Now, we are going to Egypt and we are going to find her.

**Both men:** Yes sir!

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Colin slammed his hand on the alarm and woke up and saw the time, it was 9:42 am, but Colin felt like he didn't get any sleep last night.

**Colin: **Are you kidding me?... It felt like I only got like 3 hours of sleep last night…

Colin got out of his bed and went into the other room where Chris was watching TV. Rita was dueling a Russian duelist named Vladimir Sergov. Rita had Breaker the Magical Warrior (Lv.4 1600/1000) on the field and a weakened Light and Darkness Dragon (Lv.8 2800/2300) who's attack power was sapped to 800. Vladimir had one Synchro Monster he just Synchro Summoned Colossal Fighter (Lv.8 2800/1000) who's attack power increased to 3900.

**Vlad (TV) (LP 900):** Now, Colossal Fighter, destroy Light and Darkness Dragon!

Colossal Fighter delivered a devastating punch to Light and Darkness Dragon, destroying it and inflicting 3100 points of damage to Rita's Life Points.

**Vlad (TV):** That will end my turn!

**Rita (TV) (LP 400):** *draws* I remove The Unhappy Maiden and Kuriboh from my Graveyard to Special Summon Chaos Sorcerer (Lv.6 2300/2000)! And now I activate the Shadow Blast Spell Card! By removing Light and Darkness Dragon from my Graveyard, I can destroy one card on the field and I choose Colossal Fighter!

Colossal Fighter was consumed by shadows around the field and disappeared.

**Rita (TV):** And now Chaos Sorcerer will attack you directly!

Chaos Sorcerer attacked Vladimir directly and she won the duel.

**Chris: **Didn't she use the same strategy when you dueled her?

**Colin:** Yeah, I remember that. She was so panicked that she couldn't even see that strategy even though it was right in front of her.

**Chris:** Yeah, come to think of it, if you hadn't pointed that out to her, she probably would've panicked when her dragon was destroyed in that duel and she probably would've lost.

**Colin:** Yeah… Go figure… Oh, I gotta brag that to her.

**MC (TV):** Congratulations, Rita St. Clair! You are the first to make it into the Elite 8! Ladies and gentlemen, don't change those channels, because we've got some exciting duels later today! We've got Krystal Skyler against Gary Gulleruga! Yusei Fudo against Catherine O'hara! Jeremy Griffan against the mysterious Dominatrix! And our main event, a prime-time duel between the Sultan of Scrap Iron and the Master of Faster! Colin Kennat vs Jack Atlas!

**Colin:** And that's the only duel worth watching, ladies and gentlemen!

**Chris:** Well, that was definitely an ass-like comment.

**Colin: **Well, I'm an ass-like guy. Now just shut up, we gotta meet up with Jeremy.

The guys left the place, but not before Colin took his deck and duel disk with him this time. They made their way to the coffee shop, Jeremy was sitting at the table with Krystal and the two were having a mock duel on it.

**Krystal:** Hmm… And now Gilford the Lightning will attack your Mystical Origin Dragon!

**Jeremy:** But I counter with Magic Cylinder, so Gilford attacks you directly and you lose again, Krystal.

**Krystal:** Damn it!

**Colin:** Having fun, you two?

**Krystal:** No! I'm on a losing streak! I lost four duels with Jeremy and I need to lose two more to win my next match in the tournament!

**Colin:** What sort of logic spurred that?

**Krystal:** Seven's a lucky number. I'm sure to win the seventh duel.

**Jeremy:** Speaking of which, when is your duel, Krystal?

Krystal looked at her watch.

**Krystal:** In five minutes… OH CRAP!

Krystal ran and tried to get to her duel and ran past Rita who was coming back from her duel with a newspaper.

**Rita:** Where's she off to in a hurry?

**Colin:** Ah, she's going to be late for another duel.

**Rita:** Colin, did you read the newspaper? They got an article about Jack Atlas in there.

**Colin:** Huh? Let me see.

Colin takes the newspaper and opens it up to the article and starts reading.

**Colin:** "Today is one of the grandest events in the world tournament. Today, Jack Atlas is going to solidify his position in the Elite 8. Jack Atlas is the best duelist in this tournament and is 100% a hunk-muffin. The way he drives his Duel Runner around the field with those broad masculine shoulders and his simply dreamy accent is enough to make a girl-" Who the hell wrote this?

Colin looked at the article author and it said it was written by "Carly Carmine".

**Colin:** Isn't that that reporter that forced her way into the garage?

**Jeremy:** Yep, apparently she's VERY close to Jack Atlas.

**Colin:** Bah, go figure.

Colin crumples up the paper and tosses it into a waste basket. And right by the waste basket, a TV was on showing the end of Krystal's duel against Gary Gulleruga. On the field, Krystal had Chivalrous Knight (Lv.6 2400/2000) equipped with Chivalrous Sword and Gilford the Lightning (Lv.8 2800/1400) while her opponent had Gate Guardian (Lv.11 3750/3400) and Revival Jam (Lv.4 1500/500) in defense mode and a Jam Defender Trap.

**Gary (TV) (LP 2100):** And now Gate Guardian will destroy Gilford the Lightning!

Gate Guardian combined the attacks of thunder, water and wind to destroy Gilford the Lightning, but Chivalrous Knight jumped in front of the attack and got destroyed himself. Krystal had lost 350 Life Points.

**Krystal (TV) (LP 3050):** Chivalrous Knight would never let one of his allies fall in battle, so he bravely sacrificed himself to protect his friend! Rest assured, my knight, your sacrifice will not be in vain.

**Gary (TV):** I end my turn!

**Krystal (TV):** *draws* I summon Jutte Fighter (Lv.2 700/900) in attack mode! And now I'll tune my Level 2 Jutte Fighter with my Level 8 Gilford the Lightning to Synchro Summon Templar Knight (Lv.10 3800/3400)!

A heavily armored knight with a helmet that concealed his face emerged, carrying a long sword and a shield with a red cross painted on it.

**Colin:** Holy crap! I had no idea Krystal had a card like that!

**Jeremy:** Yeah, that's the card her dad gave her back at the duel garage.

**Colin:** Wow, really… Wait, how do you know he gave it to her?

**Jeremy:** Because I saw him do it.

**Colin:** You mean you met him in person ? ! Where the hell was I ? !

**Jeremy:** Not there, that's for sure.

**Krystal (TV):** First, I'll activate one of his three effects! I can remove from play one card and I choose Jam Defender!

Templar Knight stabbed the Jam Defender hologram, removing it from play.

**Krystal (TV): **Now for his Second effect! If my opponent has a Warrior on their side of the field I can switch control of that Monster with Templar Knight!

Templar Knight and Gate Guardian then switched fields.

**Gary (TV):** Why do that? You just gave me your best card.

**Krystal (TV): **Cause when Templar Knight shares the field with a non-warrior type monster, all cards on that side of the field are destroyed!

A White light emerged from Templar Knight and he destroyed himself and Revival Jam.

**Krystal (TV): **Now Gate Guardian will attack you directly!

Gate Guardian combined the powers of thunder, water and wind once again and reduced Gary's Life Points to 0.

**Chris:** *sings* Oh, Krystal, you so fine! You so fine! You blow my mind! Hey, Krystal! Ooooooh!

**Jeremy:** I guess that means two of us are in the Elite 8 then.

**Colin:** Who's left to go then?

**Rita:** Well, there's you and Jack Atlas, who duel later. I know that Ryan guy is going to dueling later, too. And then there's Yusei Fudo-

Speaking of which, the TV switched to another duel that was happening where Yusei was turbo dueling and he had Stardust Dragon out on the field.

**Yusei (TV):** Stardust Dragon, attack her directly!

Stardust Dragon attacked Catherine O'hara directly, reducing her Life Points to 0.

**Rita:** Never mind, he's in the Elite 8 now.

**Colin:** Is this guy really any good?

**Jeremy:** He's ranked #1 in the world.

**Colin:** Well, If he's only ranked #1 in the world how good can he be?

**Jeremy:** PRETTY DAMN GOOD, COLIN! IT MEANS HE'S PRETTY DAMN GOOD!

While everybody was recovering from Jeremy's sudden outburst, Jeremy looked across the table and saw that across the street, Dominatrix had stopped her Duel Runner and looked straight at him. Once she realized he saw her, she started her Runner again and rode off.

**Colin:** Geez, dude, no need to scream it!

Jeremy didn't seem to be listening.

**Colin:** Hey, dude, you okay?

**Jeremy:** Yeah, just… blacked out there for a second.

**Colin:** Hm… Uh-huh… Oh, hey guys! I had another one of those dreams where I can see through other people's eyes. I did not understand it at all. All I remember was a note written in Japanese that I couldn't read and this guy said "Let's go to Egypt and get her".

**Jeremy:** Any idea who 'her' is?

**Colin:** No freaking idea… Hey, wait, see them over there?

The group looked over and saw three men, two of which were the guys Colin saw in the dream.

**Colin:** Those two guys, I saw them in the dream.

The third guy Colin didn't recognize.

**Colin:** That third guy I don't recognize.

Krystal returned to their table and noticed they were talking about the three people over there.

**Krystal:** Do you know who those people are? That's Taisuchi Nagato, head of Industrial Illusions Japan. Those two who following him; The older one folowing him is Hideo, he's a former dueling chapion from japan from like decades ago and the younger one is his son Shigeru who's gonna be dueling in the toutnements there soon and he claims to have built an unbeatable deck.. What are they doing here in Egypt?

Jeremy then felt as if a light bulb appeared over his head.

**Jeremy:** Guys, you remember that report about the missing Makoto Nagato girl? What if what Colin saw was Nagato saying that he was going to get his daughter and she's here in Cairo?

**Colin:** Yeah, but those visions are something I need to see, right? Why did I need to see that?

**Jeremy:** I don't know, but maybe we should talk to them and ask them.

**Colin:** Ask them what? "Hey, my name is Colin, I had a vision about your daughter, need our help? Oh, and by the way, there's this evil shadow threatening to destroy the world, and we know this cause me and my friends talk to duel monster cards."?

**Jeremy: **…I'm kinda hoping we'd leave those details out.

**Colin:** We got more important stuff to worry about. Like that, for instance.

Colin pointed to a TV with a news reporter speaking.

**Reporter (TV):** -three yesterday, bringing the total of duelists who collapsed due to fatigue to 25. There still seems to be no explanation as to why these duelists keep collapsing.

**Rita:** So that "thing" is still out there, huh?

**Colin:** You know, I'm wondering… does Knossoss have a physical form? Think about it, when we encountered him, all it looked like a bunch of shadows possessing other duelists. Asu and Randolph; They were both possessed by it.

**Rita:** Yeah, it tried to possess me, too. Luckily, Breaker was there to protect me.

**Ali:** I'm sorry, but what are you all talking about?

The group glanced over and noticed Ali sitting at a table next to them, drinking a coffee.

**Rita:** That's none of your business! Who are you for eavesdropping on our conversation, anyway?

**Ali:** I wasn't eavesdropping; you speak so loud you could wake the dead.

**Rita:** What's that supposed to mean?

**Ali:** It means you're loud and obnoxious.

Rita got up and slammed her hands on the table with fire in her eyes, but Krystal grabbed her arm and pulled her back into her seat.

**Krystal:** Come on, no need to get violent here. I'm sure Ali's sorry for what she said.

**Rita:** No she's not!

**Ali:** No I'm not.

**Colin:** So Ali, when are you dueling today? You're in the finals, right?

**Ali:** Immediately after yours, I believe. Good thing, too. I wanted to watch your duel.

**Colin:** Ah, care to see the master in action, huh?

**Ali:** No. I've seen all of your duels since the tournament started and I have to say I am not impressed. From what I have been able to tell by your duels, it is pure luck that you win.

**Colin:** Ouch, kick me in the skull while you're at it.

**Krystal:** What about your duels, Ali?

**Ali:** What about my duels?

**Krystal:** I can't speak for all of them, but in your duel with Roth Rankshaw, wasn't it luck that you were able to summon Exodia when you did? He had you up against a wall there.

Ali said nothing, got up and walked away.

**Rita:** I swear, that girl is such a diva!

**Jeremy:** What makes her a diva?

**Rita:** Well, she's just… she's a… she just kind of-Shut up!

**Chris:** Oh, I think somebody's jealous!

Rita got out of her seat, goes over to Chris, pulls his seat out from under him and hits him upside the head with it.

**Colin:** Better him than me.

Rita then threw the chair across the table and it hits Colin and knocks him backwards out of his seat. Rita sat back down in her seat.

**Krystal:** I just realized, you're violent, Rita.

**Jeremy:** 0_0 You're JUST noticing?

**TV:** And here are the current duelists who have made it into the Elite 8: Rita St. Clair, Krystal Skyler, Yusei Fudo, Ryan Edge and Nick Hollaland. As for the people who were defeated by them, they will have a chance to become the Fortunate 4.

**Chris:** Fortunate 4? What's that?

**Krystal:** The final bracket in the tournament is a 12-person bracket. You have the Elite 8 who make up the middle and you got the Fortunate 4 who make up the ends. The Fortunate Four is for the second-place duelists in the brackets to battle against each other. For example, the runner-up from the North bracket will take on the runner-up from the South bracket and the winner gets one of the Fortunate 4 spots in the final bracket.

Colin finally got up and sat in his seat and scooted it a couple of feet away from Rita.

**Colin:** Did he say Ryan made it?

**Jeremy:** Yes, and even Nick.

**Colin:** Good!

The way Colin said it was the most blunt and scariest thing he ever said. He looked so determined.

**Krystal:** *thinks: For some reason, Colin gets so much scarier when Nick is mentioned.*

**Colin:** I personally want to be the person who kicks that son of a bitch out of this tournament.


	16. Chapter 16: Under the Mask

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

* * *

><p>*Cairo, Egypt Sector Security Headquarters 3:00 pm LST*<p>

Officer Trudge sat at a desk and finished off the last of the paperwork he had to do for the day.

**Trudge:** Ah, finally! I'm done! I am off the clock.

Officer Trudge stretches back, but then the doors to his office slam wide open and Colin marches himself into the office.

**Colin:** What the hell's the matter with you, you crooked cop?

**Trudge:** So much for that. What are you talking about?

**Colin: **I'm talking about this!

Colin slams a newspaper on Trudge's desk and it was opened up to an article saying that Clyde Edwards was released from custody and has returned to London.

**Colin:** How the hell can you idiots release this guy? He stole my cards and used them in the tournament for God's sake!

**Trudge:** Oh, that guy, right. Well, we were all about to press charges but some suits from the NDC came and said it was an "NDC Investigation" and then they took control of the case, then they said there was no credible proof that he did anything illegal.

**Colin:**BULLSHIT! Are you saying you can't do anything?

**Trudge: **The NDC enforces its own rules, I can't do anything.

**Colin: **Oh Bull! You're just rolling over to get back at me your crooked cop!

**Trudge: **YOU GOT SOME NERVE! After all the shit you get away with, you're lucky I don't lock you up right now!

**Colin:** Oh, bite me!

Colin then knocks all of the junk on Trudge's desk and walks out.

**Colin:** Good luck cleaning up.

**Trudge:** Grr!

Colin left and walked back to the café, but along the way he saw Luna alone alongside the street.

**Colin:** Hey, aren't you that girl with the annoying brother?

**Luna:** Yes. Aren't you the annoying duelist who likes to get people riled up?

**Colin:** Yep, that's me. Colin Kennat at your service, ma'am.

**Luna:** My name's Luna.

**Colin:** Where is your brother, anyway?

**Luna:** I don't know, we got separated a little earlier.

**Colin: **Tell you what, let me help you find him. I may be a jerk, but I don't leave damsels in the middle of the street.

**Leo:** Hey, asshole!

Leo suddenly came running up and ran in front of Luna as if he was trying to defend her from Colin.

**Leo:** Leave my sister alone!

**Colin: **Hey, kid, I was only trying to help.

**Leo:** Yeah right, I know what you were thinking… PEDOPHILE!

**Colin:** o_o! What? !

**Luna:** Leo, he wasn't-

**Leo:** You heard me! You're a pedophile!

**Colin:** Kid, you are so messed up in the head.

Leo grabbed Luna by her arm and dragged her away.

**Colin:** Geez, what is wrong with kids today? They overreact to the simplest things.

Colin then turned around and noticed that everyone was looking at him funny.

**Colin:** What? !

The people just turned and walked away, pretty fast.

**Colin:** Oh, I am going to beat that kid next time I see him.

Colin returned to the café and sat at the table. There, Jeremy was doing a simulation duel with Chris, with Chris being on a laptop.

**Chris:** And now Watthydra is going to attack you directly.

**Jeremy:** Damn, that means I lose.

**Colin:** You do? Let me see that computer.

Colin looks at the screen of the simulation duel in which Chris was using the deck from Dominatrix, Jeremy's opponent later today.

**Colin: **A sim-Duel eh?

**Chris: **Yeah, we'd figure we'd start on easy to see her simpler tactics first and then once Jeremy countered them we'd increase difficulty. Problem is…17 tries so far and we're still set to easy.

**Colin: **Wow, looks like she's got your number buddy!

**Jeremy:** Arg, it's frustrating!

**Colin:** Look on the bright side, once you lose, you would've lost to a great opponent.

Colin gave Jeremy a thumbs up.

**Jeremy: **You have SOO much faith in me don't ya?

**Colin:** None whatsoever!

As Colin taunted Jeremy about his duel later today, Ryan came on over to their table.

**Ryan: **Hey 3 stooges, what's going on here?

**Colin: **Were just taunting Jeremy about his 'Date with Defeat' later.

**Ryan: **Really...? Hey Colin did you know there's a light-green haired kid going around telling everyone you're a pervert or something.

**Colin:** I'm gonna kill that kid!

Colin runs off to kill that brat, while Jeremy and Chris ran through another simulation, to which Jeremy loses again.

**Jeremy:** Gah, what am I doing wrong?

**Ryan:** Well, you're focused on destroying her monsters and she's prepared for that, dude.

**Jeremy:** Well yeah, how else am I going to win? You need to take their Life Points down to 0.

**Ryan:** Yeah, well think about it for a second. Her cards have the ability to attack you directly or twice. You keep thinking you need to attack her directly, that's the same as saying you need to fight fire with fire, eventually the bigger fire will consume the smaller fire.

**Jeremy:** I don't get it.

**Ryan:** Instead of trying to take her head on, take her on indirectly. Hurt her without attacking her.

**Jeremy:** Huh…

**Chris:** That makes no sense! You can only attack them directly when they have no cards on the field, right?

Ryan glared at Chris for a moment and looked back at Jeremy.

**Ryan:** This guy's not a good duelist, is he?

**Jeremy:** No. No he's not.

**Chris:** Oh yeah, well I bet I can beat you, buddy! *points at Ryan*

**Ryan:** *snickers* Dude, I am a two-time Silver Cup Champion; you think you can take me?

**Chris:** Yes, but I heard you had to cheat in one of those championships.

There was an awkward moment of silence and Rita came over to the table.

**Ryan:** Let's duel, you little prick!

Ryan looked angry and got his duel disk ready. Chris borrowed Jeremy's duel disk and they went outside to duel.

**Rita:** What did Chris mean by 'he cheated'?

**Jeremy:** Oh yeah, there's an assumption that Ryan cheated in his second Silver Cup victory. An assumption that he knew somebody on the inside that rigged the duel for him. NDC covered it up though, so there's no real proof.

**Rita:** Why would they want to cover it up?

**Jeremy:** It would ruin their "reputation" if the public found out that one of their own members helped Ryan cheat.

**Rita:** What reputation? They're just a bunch of thieves and crooks.

**Jeremy:** You got that right.

**Ryan:** NOW, BLACK DRAGON KNIGHT, FINISH HIM!

Jeremy and Rita looked outside and they saw Black Dragon Knight attack Chris and his Life Points hit 0 before his second turn.

**Jeremy:** That was fast.

Chris returned to the café, looking soundly beaten, and following him was Colin, who also looked soundly beaten.

**Jeremy:** Where'd you run off to?

**Colin:** I'd rather not talk about it.

**Rita:** How was your duel, Chris?

**Chris:** I think he cheated.

**Colin:** No, you just suck.

**Jeremy:** Well, this is fun, but I've got a duel to go to.

Jeremy left them and headed for the Duel Runner garage to get his Runner. When he got there, he saw Tinker messing under the hood.

**Jeremy:** Tinker, what are you doing?

**Tinker:** I think I've figured it out!

**Jeremy:** Figured what out?

**Tinker:** Light speed! I think I know how to get your Runner to go light speed!

**Jeremy:** Really, you can?

**Tinker:** Yuh-huh! All I need is $500,000!

**Jeremy:** …

**Tinker:** Okay, I won't need the money, but it'll take longer.

**Jeremy:** Well, you think about it. I've got a duel.

Jeremy got on his Runner and drove to the stadium track and waiting for the MC to call his name.

**MC:** And so we hid the body and the cops are still looking for the guy.- Oh shit, are we on? INTRODUCING FIRST, FROM CLEVELAND, OHIO, USA, PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR JEREMY GRIFFAN!

Jeremy rode out onto the track, to the cheers of the audience.

**Jeremy:** *thinks: Okay now, where are you?*

**MC:** And introducing from an unknown part of the world, she is an unknown bolt of lightning that just appears out of nowhere! Please put your hands together for Dominatrix!

Dominatrix rode out onto the track and hurried to the starting line. Her entire body was covered by her suit and her face was covered by a black visor on her helmet.

**Jeremy:** Hey, do you mind telling me who you are?

Dominatrix didn't say anything and was ready to duel.

**Jeremy:** Fine, I'll just have to duel the answer out of you.

**MC:** Duelists, are you ready?

The starting light turns yellow… yellow… yellow… GREEN!

**Both:** Duel!

Jeremy and Dominatrix speeded off of the starting gate. It was a lucky shot, but Jeremy was able to make the first turn.

**Jeremy (LP 4000) (SC 0):** Sorry, but I'll go first! *draws* I'll place this face-down in defense mode and end my turn!

**Dominatrix (LP 4000) (SC 0):** My turn, then! *draws, gains 1 Speed Counter* I'll summon Wattdragonfly (Lv.2 900/100) in defense mode! Then I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

**Jeremy (SC 1):** My move! *draws, gains 1 Speed Counter* I'll flip over my face-down card Lyna the Light Charmer (Lv.3 500/1500)! And since she's been flipped over, I can take control of your Wattdragonfly!

Lyna's wand let out a stream of light that was surrounding Wattdragonfly.

**Dominatrix (SC 2):** I activate the Trap Card Raigeki Break! By discarding a card from my hand, I can destroy a card on the field! And I choose Lyna!

A bolt of lightning came out of nowhere and struck down Lyna, destroying her.

**Jeremy (SC 2):** *thinks: Crap! That may have put my strategy off a bit, but I do have DNA Transplant in my hand along with Dharc! With this, I can change the Attribute of her cards to one of my choosing!* I'll just place this card face-down in defense mode and this card face-down to end my turn!

**Dominatrix:** My turn! *draws, gains 1 Speed Counter* I'll switch Wattdragonfly to attack mode and summon Wattmole (Lv.3 0/100)! He may seem weak, but he has a very powerful ability! Not only can he attack twice, but when he attacks a face-down card in defense, he destroys it immediately!

Wattmole charges up its claw with electricity and slashes Jeremy's face-down card without flipping it over.

**Jeremy (SC 3):** Dharc, no! *thinks: She got around that fast!*

**Dominatrix (SC 3):** And now Wattdragonfly will attack you directly!

Wattdragonfly flies right at Jeremy, hitting him and inflicting 900 points of damage.

**Dominatrix:** I'll end my turn with a face-down!

**Jeremy (LP 3100):** Alright, then! *draws, gains 1 Speed Counter* I summon Maiden of Macabre (Lv.4 1700/0) in attack mode! Since I have 4 Speed Counters, I can activate Summon Speeder! This allows me to summon another card from my hand, and I choose Cold Enchanter (Lv.4 1600/1200)! And now, Maiden of Macabre will attack Wattmole!

Maiden of Macabre was about to cut Wattmole with her scythe, but an electrical barrier stopped her attack.

**Dominatrix (SC 4):** I activated the Trap Card Wattbarrier! If I have a Watt card on the field, I can negate one of your attacks!

**Jeremy:** Then it's a good thing that I still have Cold Enchanter!

Cold Enchanter fired a chard of ice from her staff that hit Wattmole and inflicted 1600 points of damage to Dominatrix.

**Dominatrix (LP 2400):** Smart, using one card as bait! But this is far from over!

**Jeremy:** You're right! I end my turn!

**Dominatrix:** *draws, gains 1 Speed Counter* I summon Watthopper (Lv.1 0/0)! And like you, I'll activate Summon Speeder to summon the Tuner Wattberyx (Lv.3 300/0)! Now I'll tune Wattberyx with Watthopper and Wattdragonfly in order to Synchro Summon Wattchimera (Lv.6 1400/1200)! And guess what, he can attack you directly!

Wattchimera lunges at Jeremy's Duel Runner and inflicts 1400 points of damage to his Life Points.

**Dominatrix (SC 5):** And since he inflicted damage by a direct attack, I can select a random card in your hand and place it on top of your Deck!

Jeremy sent one of the cards in his hand to the top of his Deck.

**Dominatrix:** That will end my turn!

**Jeremy (LP 1700) (SC 5):** *draws, gains 1 Speed Counter* I'll sacrifice Maiden of Macabre and Cold Enchanter in order to summon Ice Master (Lv.8 2500/2000)! And now Ice Master will attack Wattchimera!

Ice Master called forth an icy wind that encased Wattchimera in ice. The ice then shattered, destroying Wattchimera and inflicting 1100 points of damage to Dominatrix.

**Jeremy (SC 6):** I'll end my turn!

**Dominatrix (LP 1300) (SC 6):** Very well, then! *draws, gains 1 Speed Counter* I activate the Speed Spell Engine Reload! This allows me to give up Speed Counters to draw cards from my Deck! I'll give up 3 Speed Counters to draw 3 cards from my Deck! *draws 3 cards* I'll end my turn by summoning Wattfox (Lv.2 800/100) in attack mode and placing two cards face-down!

**Jeremy (SC 7):** My turn! *draws, gains 1 Speed Counter* Ice Master, attack Wattfox!

Ice Master charges up its wand for its attack.

**Dominatrix (SC 4):** I activate the Trap Card Call of the Haunted! This allows me to bring Wattchimera back from the Graveyard!

Wattchimera rises from the ground like a zombie.

**Dominatrix:** Next, I'll activate my other Trap Card Urgent Tuning! With this I can Synchro Summon a Synchro Monster with any of the cards on my field! Now, I'll tune Wattfox with Wattchimera to bring forth the harbinger of storms who roars with the force of thunder!

As the Synchro Light was shining, thunderstorm clouds started to swirl around the center of the stadium in the sky. Thunder and lightning filled those very clouds.

**Dominatrix:** I Synchro Summon Energy Spark Dragon (Lv.8 2300/2800)!

Out of the Synchro Light and clouds came a long gold dragon with what appeared to be lightning rods along its spine and two on its head, and electricity was crackling all over its body.

**Jeremy (SC 8):** WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?

Meanwhile, Shigeru sat in the Hotel apartment Mr. Nagato is paying for him watching this duel. His father Hideo, came in and saw this.

**Shigeru:** See that? She just summoned an Energy Spark Dragon!

**Hideo: **We have a job to do. You shouldn't waste your time watching a duel. We have to Find Mr. Nagato's daughter.

**Shigeru: **Yeah, yeah, just wait I'm gonna be dueling in this tournament one day.

**Hideo: ***sighs* And he's not listening.

Back at the duel, Jeremy rode on, with Dominatrix and the Energy spark dragon coming up from behind him.

**Dominatrix:** It's a very rare card that you won't find anywhere else! He may not seem to have enough attack power to defeat your Ice Master, but he gains 200 attack points for each Thunder-type card on the field and in my Graveyard!

The electricity crackling around Energy Spark Dragon intensified as its power rose from 2300 to 3700.

**Jeremy:** ICE MASTER, STOP YOUR ATTACK!

Ice Master stopped charging its attack.

**Jeremy:** I'll place a card face-down and end my turn!

**Dominatrix:***draws, gains 1 Speed Counter* Energy Spark Dragon, attack!

Energy Spark Dragon charged up electricity in its mouth and shot that electricity at Ice Master, destroying it and inflicting 1000 points of damage to Jeremy.

**Dominatrix (SC 5):** Oh, and by the way, if Energy Spark Dragon inflicts battle damage, you can't activate Traps or Monster effects until my next Standby Phase! Now I'll activate his other special ability, which is by removing a Light Card from my Graveyard, I can inflict 300 points of damage to you for each of its Levels. I'll remove Wattchimera and Watthopper from my Graveyard to inflict a total of 2100 points of damage! Enough to finish you off!

Energy Spark Dragon decreased its attack power to 3300 and charged up some of the energy from the removed cards in its mouth and blasted it at Jeremy. It appeared that it had made contact, but a magical barrier was surrounding Jeremy.

**Jeremy (LP 2100) (SC 9):** Sorry, but I activated the Trap Card Pikeru's Unstoppable Barrier! This reduces all effect I take to 0 until my next End Phase!

**Dominatrix:** There's no way you could have activated it! My dragon prevents Trap Cards from activating!

**Jeremy:** True, but Unstoppable Barrier cannot be negated and can be activated even if I can't activate Trap Cards!

**Dominatrix:** I'll end my turn!

**Jeremy:** *thinks: I hope this next draw is a good one, or else I'm done for!* *draws, gains 1 Speed Counter* I activate the Speed Spell Revolver Limit! This allows me to keep drawing until I have six cards in my hand! *draws cards* First, I'll summon the Tuner Night's End Sorcerer (Lv.2 1300/400)! Next, I'll activate the Speed Spell Super Summon Speeder! This is like Summon Speeder, only I need 8 or more Speed Counters to summon a card of Level 6 or lower! And I choose Chaotic Magician Girl (Lv.6 2300/1900)!

Chaotic Magician Girl looked similar to Dark Magician Girl, only she had bright crimson hair and a purple and black color scheme for her outfit, which was a bit more revealing, with the part that was supposed to cover the stomach gone.

**Jeremy (SC 10):** And now I'll tune Night's End Sorcerer with Chaotic Magician Girl in order to bring forth the creator of magic who taught the art of sorcery to a new generation! I Synchro Summon Mystical Origin Dragon (Lv.8 3200/3000)! He may not gain attack points until your next Standby Phase, but by activating the Speed Spell Power Baton, by sending a card like Wynn the Wind Charmer (Lv.3 500/1500) from my Deck to the Graveyard, he'll gain enough attack points to defeat your dragon! Origin Dragon, attack Energy Spark Dragon!

As Mystical Origin Dragon's attack power increased to 3700, the orbs on its joints started to glow and mystical energy started to gather in its mouth. It shot the stream at Energy Spark Dragon and destroyed it, inflicting 400 points of damage to Dominatrix.

**Jeremy:** I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

Power Baton's effect faded and its attack power returned to normal.

**Dominatrix (LP 900) (SC 6):** *draws, gains 1 Speed Counter*

Mystical Origin Dragon's effect finally activated, increasing its attack power to 3800 for the six Spellcasters in the Graveyard.

**Dominatrix (SC 7): **I first activate the Speed Spell Spirit Draw! By removing a monster in my Graveyard from play, I can draw cards equal to its Level! So, I'll remove Wattmole from play to draw 3 cards! *draws cards* *thinks: Based on his dueling style, his face-down is probably meant to protect his dragon. Let's see… the cards I drew are Wattpheasant, Lightning Rod, and Spiritual Sacrifice. I could have Wattpheasant attack him directly and his effect could remove his dragon from play for a turn. And I could use Spiritual Sacrifice to remove Energy Spark Dragon from play and summon the Wattsquirrel I discarded for Raigeki Break a few rounds ago. If that doesn't finish him off, I can set Dimensional Wall to redirect battle damage to him. Either way, I can't lose.* I activate the Speed Spell Spiritual Sacrifice! Since I have 4 or more Speed Counters, I can remove a monster from my Graveyard and summon another one from my Graveyard with a lower Level! So, I remove Energy Spark Dragon from play in order to revive Wattsquirrel (Lv.3 700/100)! Next, I summon Wattpheasant (Lv.4 1000/800)! And like Wattchimera, he can attack you directly!

Wattpheasant charges at Jeremy's Duel Runner and inflicts 1000 points of damage.

**Dominatrix:** Since Wattpheasant dealt damage because of a direct attack, I can select one monster on your side of the field and remove it from play until the turn's End Phase!

Wattpheasant flapped its wings, creating a large gust of wind that made Mystical Origin Dragon vanish into thin air.

**Jeremy (LP 1100) (SC 11):** *smirks* You fell for my trap! I activate Cosmic Blast! When a Dragon-type Synchro leaves the field, you take damage equal to its attack points!

A ghost of Mystical Origin Dragon appeared in front of Dominatrix's Duel Runner and fired a ghastly flame at her, depleting her Life Points to 0.

**Jeremy (LP 1100): ***Thinks: Indirect damage. Just as Ryan said.*

**Dominatrix (LP 0):** Aaaaaaahhhhh!

Just as her Duel Runner started to slow down, she fell off and rolled across the track. It looked like it really hurt and her helmet slipped off while she was rolling. Jeremy stopped his Duel Runner and got off to help her.

**Jeremy:** Oh my God! Are you okay?

When Jeremy ran up to her, she tried to get up and Jeremy was able to get a good look at her face. She looked familiar somehow.

**Jeremy:** You're…

He remembered a few days back to a news report that talked about a missing girl from new Domino city, and that girl's name was…

**Jeremy:** … Makoto Nagato!

One of the cameras got closer to her to get a better look at her, but she tried to cover her face with her hand and she started to run away.

**Jeremy:** Wait!

But she continued running out of the stadium until she couldn't be seen. The Camera caught her and Shigeru and Hideo both saw her.

**Shigeru:** Was that-?

**Hideo: **It was! I must inform Mr. Nagato Immediately!

Jeremy returned to the café, Colin was arguing with Rita and Chris was busy staring at Krystal…and Ryan was there too.

**Jeremy:** Hey Ryan! Thanks for the advice! It helped a lot!

**Ryan: **Really? I was just blowing smoke! I had no Idea what I was talking about!

**Jeremy: **-_- are you kidding me?

Just then someone came into the café. The group looked over and saw that it was Dominatrix…I mean Makoto Nagato. Jeremy felt a bit scared because he thought she was going to do something horrible to him for exposing her identity.

**Jeremy:** Look, I'm sorry. What happened on the track was an accident.

**Makoto:** I know. It wasn't your fault, you didn't know. I know this may be too much, but may I sit with you guys for a while? I really need to hide.

**Jeremy:** Sure, but why do you need to hide?

As Makoto sat down, she had a bit of a sad expression on her face.

**Makoto:** I wear that disguise to hide from my father. When I was young, my sister and I loved to duel. And since our father was the CEO of Industrial Illusions, we got many of the cards we wanted. But when our mom died, he forbid us from playing the game and put our cards under lockdown and he never gave us a reason why. Just a few months ago, I came up with the idea to duel on the streets in disguise. Because of my dueling skills and my disguise, people decided to call me "Dominatrix".

**Colin:** Sounds like my dad, he doesn't care about me dueling either.

**Makoto:** It's different for me, though. *sighs* I guess it doesn't matter; I'll probably be forced to going home soon.

**Jeremy:** No you won't because we're going to help you.

**Makoto:** You will?

**Colin:** We will?

**Jeremy:** We will.


	17. Chapter 17: Conflict

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._ **This chapter introduces a completely made-up architype of cards which we call the 'Video game' cards, which are based off video game ideals. Its a bold Idea, and we're willing to try it out.**

* * *

><p>*Cairo, Egypt, Café 5:02 pm LST*<p>

The group sat at the café with Dominatrix, who was unmasked and revealed to be Makoto Nagato, the girl who went missing and is now hiding from her father and her pursuers. Jeremy had just volunteered to assist the young damsel.

**Makoto:** Thank you. Thank you so much. I really appreciate your help.

**Colin:** Jeremy, can I have a word with you in private?

**Jeremy:** Hm, why in private?

**Colin: **Just do it!

Colin got up from the table and walked outside and Jeremy followed him.

**Colin:** What the hell do you think you're doing?

**Jeremy:** I'm trying to help her; she needs our help.

**Colin:** This is none of our business, Jeremy. We can't keep picking up stray girls every time we meet one; I'm sure Chris would love that but we can't do it!

**Jeremy:** What about you just inviting Rita and Krystal into our group?

**Colin:** That is different!

**Jeremy:** How so?

**Colin:** Rita and Krystal are Rose Duelists! Makoto is not!

**Jeremy:** So, Krystal and Rita were hanging out with us before they became Rose Duelists; this is the same thing!

**Colin:** It is not the same thing!

**Jeremy:** Then tell me. Tell me why this is not the same thing.

**Colin:** Because I say it's not the same thing! That's why!

**Jeremy:** Well, who the hell appointed you the leader all of a sudden? ! Who do you think you are to make your own decisions and not listen to anyone else's opinions? !

**Colin:** I'm the guy who's gonna beat your ass! That's who I think I am!

Ryan came out and he got in between the two before things got physical.

**Ryan:** Whoa whoa whoa! Calm down, the both of you! Just take a minute to breathe, alright?

**Colin:** Just face it! The only you want to help her is because you have a mad crush on her!

**Jeremy:** That is not true. You know as well as I do that girls don't like me. You're the one who gets them. I'm the one who's destined to remain a bachelor the rest of his life.

There was an awkward silence.

**Ryan:** Jeremy's a pessimist, isn't he?

**Colin:** *sighs* No, he's just really negative about himself… Damn… If it makes you feel any better, the way I really treat girls, I might end up a bachelor the rest of my life, too.

**Ryan:** And, hey, I've been married once before. Trust me, man, you're better off single.

**Jeremy:** Yeah, but-

Colin put his hands on Jeremy's shoulders.

**Colin:** If you want to help the girl, we'll help you help the girl, all right?

**Jeremy:** Thanks.

**Colin:** Yeah, but you owe me BIG for this.

While the boys continued talking, the girls had a conversation of their own; and it Krystal staring at Makoto, making her feel a little uneasy.

**Makoto:** Why are you staring at me like that?

Krystal then reached out and grabbed one of Makoto's breasts and tried to get a feel for it.

**Makoto:** WHAT THE? !

Makoto pushes Krystal's hand away, grabs her duel disk and covers her chest with it.

**Krystal:** Huh, those are bigger than they appear. I'm impressed. ^_^

**Makoto:** What? !

**Krystal:** I was just curious. Because, you know, I've got the biggest ones of all the girls here. You're a close second, Rita's third and that Ali girl...I think she's flatter than a cutting board.

**Chris:** Hey, I wouldn't just judge Ali so fast if I were you. Remember, she wears that white jacket all the time, wearing something like that would really downsize her breasts like that. Trust me, I know about that stuff all too well.

**Rita:** You are such a perv!

Rita then looked down at her own chest.

**Rita:** *thinks sadly: Third? T_T*

Colin, Jeremy and Ryan came back in and things looked like they have completely calmed down now and they had just got several cups of coffee.

**Colin:** Hey, what's everybody talking about?

**Chris:** Krystal just stole second base with Makoto.

**Colin:** Why?

**Krystal:** I just wanted to know her bust size.

**Jeremy:** Why not just ask her?

**Krystal:** It was more fun this way. Besides, wouldn't you guys want to feel? *winks*

The three guys turned red and dropped their coffees without even moving.

**Krystal:** Too late! *sticks her tongue out at them*

Outside the café, a limousine parked right outside of the café and a large security force surrounded it as well, blocking all entrances and exits. Mr. Nagato stepped out of the limo, followed by Hideo and Shigeru.

**Colin:** Wow, they sure found us fast.

They enter the café and walked straight up to their table.

**Mr. Nagato:** Makoto, it is time to stop this childish game and come home. Please do not make a scene.

**Ryan:** You come driving up in a very expensive limo, have your security goons blockade the entire café and have their guns pointed at everybody and you don't want HER to make a scene?

**Hideo:** You watch your mouth. Do you know who you are speaking to?

**Ryan:** Some rich guy or whatever.

**Mr. Nagato:** My special security forces are armed with tranquilizer weapons. If you do not come willingly, we will take you by force.

**Colin:** Mr. Nagato- Can I all you Mr. Nagato? We don't want any trouble here. It would help everybody if you just turned around and went home. And there might be a little something for you, if you catch my drift.

Colin then slips a $5 bill into Nagato's pocket.

**Mr. Nagato:** Do you think you can bribe me with $5?

**Colin:** Not really; I just always wanted to do that.

**Mr. Nagato:** Enough of this. Hideo, take her.

Hideo went and grabbed Makoto by her arm, but Jeremy was able to knock his hand away and Hideo was forced to let go of her.

**Mr. Nagato:** Insubordinate brat! Get out of our way! That is MY child and I am taking her home!

**Jeremy:** Makoto, how old are you?

**Makoto:** 18.

**Jeremy:** She's old enough to make her own decisions. So, I suggest you just leave now.

**Mr. Nagato:** How dare you? Fine, my security force will forcibly take you!

**Makoto:** Wait! There's another option; what if I duel for my freedom? Hideo and Shigeru against me and Jeremy?

**Shigeru:** I'm all for that! It'll be an easy win!

**Hideo:** Shigeru, you shouldn't be too confident.

**Shigeru:** Oh come on! A former champion and a future champion against two kids who never won a championship; Mr. Nagato, this will be a piece of cake.

**Mr. Nagato:** … Fine. But once you lose, there will be no arguments.

**Colin:** Hey great, dinner and a show!

Looking back at the table, the group was eating dinner and watching the drama unfold. The duelists went outside and onto the street, readying themselves for the duel.

**All 4:** Duel!

**Hideo (LP 4000):** The rules dictate the challenged go first! *draws* I summon Big-Shield Spearman (Lv.4 500/2100) in defense mode!

A knight with a giant shield and an average-sized spear appears on the field.

**Hideo:** I'll end my turn with one card face-down!

**Jeremy (LP 4000):** I'll go next! *draws* *thinks: Makoto's deck focuses on lockdown tactics. To ensure everything goes right, I have to keep her cards safe enough to initiate those effects.* I'll summon Magician's Valkyria (Lv.4 1600/1800) in defense mode! Then I'll place two cards face-down to end my turn!

**Shigeru (LP 4000):** My turn! *draws* I activate the Field Spell Game World!

The whole field materializes into a location that would fit into a video game. Mountains, fields and everything else looked blocky and somewhat flat.

**Shigeru:** Next, I'll summon 8-Bit Game Hero Jumper (Lv.3 1200/500) to the field!

A blocky looking man appears on the field. It looked like it would fit with the Game World setting.

**Hideo:** I'll use this opportunity to activate my face-down Trap Card Immediate Reinforcements! This allows me to summon more warriors to the field from my hand and I summon two Barrier Knights (Lv.2 300/800) in attack mode!

Knights with electrical nodes appeared and formed a barrier of lightning around their monsters.

**Hideo:** One Barrier Knight prevents you from attacking other monsters, so two prevent you from attacking anything!

**Shigeru:** Since Game World is active, Jumper gains 300 attack points! I'll end my turn by placing one card face-down!

**Makoto (LP 4000):** My turn! *draws* I summon Wattlemur (Lv.2 800/100) in defense mode! Then I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

**Hideo:** And it's back to me! *draws* I'll summon another Big-Shield Spearman in defense mode! And when they're in defense mode, they can attack you directly!

The two spearmen threw their spears at Jeremy, inflicting him with a total of 1000 points of damage.

**Hideo:** That ends my turn!

**Jeremy (LP 3000):** *draws* I activate my face-down Spell Card Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face-down card. *Shigeru's face-down card is destroyed* Then I summon Magical Synchron (Lv.3 1200/800). Next, I'll tune Magical Synchron with Magician's Valkyria in order to Synchro Summon Magical Warrior (Lv.7 2400/2000)!

An armored mage appeared and it held a sword with a magical sword at the end of the grip.

**Jeremy:** Then I activate the Spell Card Two for One Synchro! This allows me to summon another Synchro Monster from my Extra Deck as long as it's the same Level as the one I just Synchro Summoned and the Summon is treated as a Synchro Summon! And I choose Arcanite Magician (Lv.7 400/1800)! And when he's Synchro Summoned he gains 2 Spell Counters! Then I activate the Spell Card Spellbound Spirits! For each in my Graveyard, I can place 1 Spell Counter on any card on the field, and I'll put them on Arcanite Magician! There's another thing, Arcanite gains 1000 attack points for each Spell Counter on him!

An aura appeared around Arcanite Magician and his attack power increased from 400 to 4400.

**Jeremy:** Next I'll activate Magical Warrior's special ability! Once per turn, for each Spell Card in my Graveyard, I can destroy one card on the field! And I'm gonna destroy your two Barrier Knights and one of your Big-Shield Spearmen!

Magical Warrior charged up his blade, and he sent three magical slashes at the two Barrier Knights and one Big-Shield Spearman. Since the Barrier Knights were protecting every other card on the field, the electrical barrier dissipated.

**Jeremy:** And now I'll activate Arcanite Magician's special ability! By giving up a Spell Counter on him, I can destroy one card on the field! I'll give up two to destroy Game World and your last Spearman!

Arcanite Magician sent some of the aura surrounding him into his scepter and used the energy to destroy the last of the Spearmen. Game World had vanished and the field had returned to normal. His attack power had dropped from 4400 to 2400.

**Jeremy:** Now Arcanite Magician will attack Jumper and Magical Warrior will attack you directly!

**Shigeru:** Not so fast! I activate the Trap Card Hero's Miracle! This allows me to negate any and all attacks for the rest of your turn!

**Jeremy:** Fine, I'll end my turn!

**Shigeru:** *draws* I summon 8-Bit Game Hero-Swordsman (Lv.4 1700/1000)!

A blocky-looking Swordsman appeared onto the field.

**Shigeru:** And thanks to Jumper's ability, he can attack you directly! But before I skip to my Battle Phase, I'll activate the Spell Card Double Attack! By discarding a monster card from my hand, like 3D Game Boss-Dreaded Machine (Lv.5 2000/1800), I can have a lower level monster like Jumper attack twice!

Jumper jumped high up and pounded both Jeremy and Makoto in the chest and both of them lost 1500 Life Points.

**Shigeru:** I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

**Makoto (LP 2500):** My turn now! *draws* I'll activate the Spell Card Double Summon! This allows me to Normal Summon two cards on the same turn! And I choose the Tuner Wattkiwi (Lv.3 600/100) and Wattdragonfly (Lv.2 900/100)! Now I'll tune Wattkiwi with Wattlemur and Wattdragonfly in order to Synchro Summon Watthydra (Lv.7 1500/1500)! Like Jumper, Watthydra can attack you directly, but first I'll activate the Continuous Spell Card Wattcine! Now, when a Thunder-type card deals battle damage, my Life Points increase equal to the damage inflicted! Now, Watthydra, attack Hideo directly!

Watthydra's various heads bit and shocked Hideo, inflicting him with 1500 points of damage and Makoto's Life Points increased by 1500 thanks to the effect of Wattcine.

**Makoto (LP 4000):** And now Watthydra's second ability activates! When he deals damage by a direct attack, I can select one card from my deck, remove it from play, then add that card to my hand during my second Standby Phase after the effect's activation! *picks card, shuffles deck* That will end my turn!

**Hideo (LP 2500):** *draws* I summon Broadsword Knight (Lv.4 2100/500)!

An armored knight with a giant, wide sword appeared on the field.

**Hideo:** Then I'll activate the Spell Card Limited Reserves! I select one Warrior-type monster on my side of the field, and I can summon as many Warriors as possible from my deck until the total Level reaches the same as that of the selected Warrior! And I summon Archery Knight (Lv.2 800/800) and Armory Synchron (Lv.2 800/500)!

A knight holding a bow and arrow and a smaller, rounder knight wearing a bunch of various weapons appeared on the field!

**Hideo:** Next, I'll tune Armory Synchron with Broadsword Knight and Archery Knight in order to Synchro Summon Armory Knight (Lv.8 2700/2500)!

A massive armored knight with a giant sword, a spear, and a shield on both of its arms appeared on the field. Then it shot a mysterious beam at Magical Warrior.

**Hideo:** Thanks to his special ability, I can take one monster on your side of the field and use it as an equip card.

Magical Warrior was struggling to release itself from Armory Knight's grip, but in a puff of smoke, Magical Warrior was replaced by a goofy-looking doll.

**Hideo:** What?

**Jeremy (LP 1500):** You fell for my trap! And I've been dying to use it! Faux Doll Counter! When one of my Spellcasters is targeted by a card effect, a Faux Doll Token takes its place.

The Armory Knight took in the Faux Doll Token and it started to grow weaker.

**Jeremy:** Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that if the Faux Doll Token is used as an equip card, whatever card it's equipped to has its points reduced to 0 and its effects are negated.

**Hideo:** I'll end my turn.

**Jeremy:** *draws* I activate Pot of Greed to draw two more cards! *draws cards* Now, I'll activate the effect of Magical-

**Shigeru:** I activate my Trap Card! Platforming Pitfall! When a monster is summoned or a monster effect is activated. It negates the effect and destroys the monster!

Magical Warrior fell down a hole in the ground that suddenly appeared and then disappeared.

**Jeremy:** I'll just summon Maiden of Macabre (Lv.4 1700/0)! And then I'll have her attack your Armory Knight!

Maiden of Macabre sliced Armory Knight with her scythe, destroying it and inflicting 1700 points of damage to Shigeru.

**Jeremy:** And each time she destroys a card in battle, she gains a Spell Counter which increases her attack power by 200! And now, Arcanite Magician, attack Hideo directly!

Arcanite Magician fired a bolt of magical energy at Hideo, reducing his Life Points to 0.

**Hideo (LP 0):** *drops to his knees* Son, finish him.

**Shigeru:** I will, Father.

**Jeremy:** Before you finish me, I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn!

**Shigeru:** *draws and smiles sinisterly* Tell me kids, do you like video games?

**Jeremy:** Yeah, it's more than just a hobby to me.

**Shigeru:** Well, then you should know that even if you think you've seen the true villain, a new, more powerful one arises. But before I unveil this villain, I'll first tune Jumper with Swordsman in order to Synchro Summon HD Game Hero Brave Princess (Lv.7 2600/1900)!

A beautiful princess wearing fancy clothing and holding a sword and shield appeared on the field.

**Shigeru:** Next, I'll activate her special ability! For each Game Hero on the field and in the Graveyard, Brave Princess can increase my Life Points by 500!

Brave Princess began casting a spell and increased Shigeru's Life Points for herself, Swordsman and Jumper.

**Shigeru (LP 5500):** I now summon 3D Game Boss Mysterious Knight (Lv.4 2000/1500)!

An enigmatic knight with a cape appeared on the field alongside Brave Princess.

**Shigeru:** Now, I activate the Spell Card Apocalyptic Prophecy! This allows me to summon Ancient Prophecy (Lv.1 0/0) from my Deck!

A stone tablet with ancient markings appeared on the field and it connected a stream of dark energy from itself into both Mysterious Knight and Brave Princess.

**Shigeru:** It really pains me to use the Princess for this, but villains have used princesses to fulfill their schemes in games for decades. Now, with all of the requirements, I can now summon my ultimate card!

Ancient Prophecy absorbed both Mysterious Knight and Brave Princess, began to glow and shot up into the air. Dark clouds started to form above the area.

**Shigeru:** HD Final Boss Apocalypse (Lv.12 5000/5000)!

All that was there was a dark storm cloud swirling around the area.

**Shigeru:** Apocalypse has no true form since it could be just about anything! And it can't be destroyed or affected by card effects, only in battle! Now, Apocalypse, kill Watthydra!

Something that looked like a virus started to envelop Watthydra. It fell ill and was destroyed, inflicting a massive 3500 points of damage to Makoto's Life Points.

**Shigeru:** I place one more card face-down! That ends my turn!

**Makoto (LP 500):** *draws* Jeremy, can I borrow one of your cards?

**Jeremy:** Go right ahead!

**Makoto:** I activate the Equip Spell Demotion to decrease Arcanite Magician's Level by 2! Then I'll activate my face-down card Wattkeeper! This brings back a Level 4 or lower Watt from my Graveyard and I choose Wattkiwi! Now, I'll tune my Wattkiwi with Jeremy's Arcanite Magician to bring forth the harbinger of storms who roars with the force of thunder! I Synchro Summon Energy Spark Dragon (Lv.8 2300/2800)!

As Energy Spark Dragon came to the field, it brought with it the crackling lightning that surrounded it.

**Makoto:** Now he gains 200 attack points for each Thunder-type card in the Graveyard! There are four, so that gives him 800 more attack points! And then I'll activate his ability! By removing a Light monster from my Graveyard, I can inflict damage equal to that card's Level times 300! So I'll remove Watthydra from play to inflict 2100 points of damage!

Electricity charged in Energy Spark Dragon's mouth and it shot it at Shigeru.

**Shigeru:** I activate the Trap Card Barrier Cast! This reduces all effect damage to 0 for one turn!

A clear wall appeared in front of Shigeru and the electrical attack from Energy Spark Dragon was negated.

**Makoto:** I'll end my turn!

**Jeremy:** My turn! *draws* Now, it's time to bring out my Synchro! I summon the Tuner Rose, Warrior of Revenge (Lv.4 1600/600)! Now, I'll tune Rose with Maiden of Macabre to bring forth the creator of magic who taught the art of sorcery to a new generation! I Synchro Summon Mystical Origin Dragon (Lv.8 3200/3000)! Like Makoto's dragon, mine has its power increased for each Spellcaster in my Graveyard! There are five so his power increases to 3700! I can't attack, so I'll end my turn with two face-downs!

**Shigeru:** Time to finish you off, Ms. Nagato! Apocalypse, kill her dragon!

The virus began to envelop Energy Spark Dragon, but it was being redirected toward Shigeru.

**Shigeru:** What the hell's going on?

**Jeremy:** One of my favorite Traps! Magic Cylinder!

The virus enveloped Shigeru for a moment, dealing him a massive 5000 points of damage.

**Shigeru (LP 500):** I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!

**Makoto:** *draws* Now Watthydra's effect activates! The card I removed two turns ago gets added to my hand! And I'll summon the card I just added, Wattgiraffe (Lv.4 1200/100)! And since he can attack you directly, I'll do just that!

Wattgiraffe charged at Shigeru.

**Shigeru:** I activate the Trap Card Cheat Code! When you attack me with a monster with more than 1000 attack points, it destroys the attacking monster plus one other! And both of their attack points are deducted from your Life Points!

Both Wattgiraffe and Energy Spark Dragon looked like they were about to explode.

**Makoto:** No!

They burst into an electrical explosion that Makoto braced herself for, but it felt like the damage didn't come. It turned out there was a barrier surrounding her.

**Shigeru and Makoto:** What?

**Jeremy:** I activated my other face-down card, Pikeru's Unstoppable Barrier! Like Barrier Cast, his reduces all effect damage to 0!

**Makoto:** *thinks: That was a close one!* Thank you, Jeremy.

**Jeremy:** No problem.

**Makoto:** I'll end my turn!

**Shigeru:** Why continue fighting? You're going to lose. Why are you even helping Ms. Nagato when you don't even know her?

**Jeremy:** I guess I've been wondering that myself, but I realized something. Makoto may have grown up rich; getting whatever she wanted because of who she was. However, she couldn't get everything she wanted since she wasn't allowed to duel. I grew up achieving much at Duel Academy and even graduated, but Colin, who dropped out, became the Freedom Cup champion instead of me. I understand what it's like to be in that position and, to be honest, it's very saddening. Even though I just met Makoto, I bet I know her better than you do. It's enough that I have to go through that, but she deserves better.

Makoto stares at Jeremy and her eyes start to glow.

**Makoto:** *thinks: I never thought of it that way.*

Just then, one of the cards in her hand started glowing, it was Wattfox. The spirit of Wattfox appeared around Makoto, touched her right arm and on it, appeared a yellow rose mark. Mr. Nagato saw this and was shocked.

**Mr. Nagato: ***Thinks: It can't be! Is the legend true?*

The Group also noticed as they finished off dinner and focused on the duel.

**Colin: **Oh…guess she was a rose duelist after all…go figure.

**Makoto:** What is this?

**Wattfox:** Nip!

**Jeremy:** I'll tell you about it later. First, we need to win this duel. *thinks: This duel come down to this next draw!* *draws*

Jeremy draws and looks at the card he drew, Hiita the Fire Charmer (Lv.3 500/1500).

**Jeremy:** *thinks: Man! Hiita? How can I win with her? Wait a minute!* I activate the ability of Magical Synchron! If there's an active Spell Card on the field, I can Special Summon him from my Graveyard!

**Shigeru:** You don't have any Spell Cards!

**Jeremy:** I don't, but Makoto has Wattcine!

Shigeru just realized that Wattcine was still active and that Jeremy could now summon Magical Synchron. Magical Synchron reappeared onto the field.

**Jeremy:** Next, I'll summon Hiita the Fire Charmer! Now, I'll tune Magical Synchron with Hiita to Synchro Summon Mystical Kunoichi (Lv.6 2300/1900)!

A beautiful female ninja who carried weapons that looked mystical in nature appeared.

**Jeremy:** First, I'll activate her ability! I can either pay Life Points to increase her Level or decrease her Level to increase my Life Points! I'll have her decrease her own Level by 2 to increase my Life Points by 200!

Mystical Kunoichi took out a magic orb and tossed it at Jeremy, which increased his Life Points by 200.

**Jeremy (LP 1700):** Now it's time to put this Synchro Tuner to use!

**Shigeru:** Synchro Tuner?

**Jeremy:** That's right! I tune the Synchro Tuner Mystical Kunoichi with my Synchro Mystical Origin Dragon to bring out my ultimate card! I Synchro Summon Cosmic Origin Dragon (Lv.12 4200/4000)!

A far more majestic version of Mystical Origin Dragon appeared on the field. Its skin glistened like the stars and appeared much smoother than its previous form.

**Jeremy:** And for each Spellcaster on the field or in the Graveyard other than himself he gains 500 attack points and I count 7; meaning he gains an extra 3500 attack points! More than enough to wipe out your remaining Life Points!

Cosmic Origin Dragon flew into the center of the storm clouds. There was a bright flash of light and the only thing left standing was Cosmic Origin Dragon.

**Shigeru (LP 0):** How could… I lose?

**Makoto (LP 500):** We won! Oh, thank you, Jeremy!

Makoto gives Jeremy a big hug.

**Jeremy (LP 1700):** Oh, yeah, no problem.

Shigeru sat on the floor for losing an easy duel that he convinced himself and his father to get into. Hideo came by and put his hand on the shoulder of his son.

**Shigeru:** I am ashamed; I have failed.

**Hideo:** You fought well, son. Your only weakness is your arrogance; a weakness that can easily be overcome and I have no doubt that one day, you will be championship worthy.

Shigeru smiled and they had their father/son moment. Mr. Nagato then walked to his daughter and the group of Rose Duelists.

**Mr. Nagato:** You are a Rose Guardian, I cannot believe it.

**Jeremy:** Wait, you know about the Roses?

**Mr. Nagato:** My wife was an expert on ancient myths and legends. Supposedly, there is a parallel world to ours where Duel Monsters live; a spirit world. There is a very thin veil between our world and theirs. Some say this veil was torn somewhere in ancient Egypt, allowing the civilization to flourish as it did.

**Rita:** So, wait, are you saying that Duel Monsters helped jump-start civilization?

**Mr. Nagato:** That's my understanding of it. I don't know all of the details, but legend has it that the Rose Guardians are the ones to keep the evil monsters on their side of the veil.

**Colin:** Well, that's more than what Dark Magician Girl told me.

**Mr. Nagato:** You spoke to a Duel Monster? That means you truly are the Rose Guardians, then. Which means there is an evil being in this world.

**Krystal:** Well, what do they want?

**Mr. Nagato:** Their motives are simplistic; complete and total destruction.

**Colin:** Go figure, we've got to save the whole world! Well, how hard could it be? I'm sure somebody's done it before.

**Mr. Nagato:** I wish you Duelists all the luck in the world. And to you as well, Makoto.

Both Mr. Nagato and Makoto bowed in respect of each other, then Mr. Nagato picked up his security forces and left.

**Jeremy:** How many Rose Duelists is that now?

**Rita:** 6.

**Krystal:** Just three more.

**Colin: **And maybe then, we'll find a way to take down this Knossoss creature.

While the group talked, the shadows were listening, as was Knossoss.

**Knossoss:** _Those fools! They believe I am their greatest threat! Herherher!_


	18. Chapter 18: Clash of the Titans

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._**For this chapter, we created a card that is based off someone elses work. I thought it was a clever idea, so I wanted to try it. My friends thought it woulden't be a good idea to just use the idea, so I put a Disclaimer up at the begining of the story and anohter immidetly after the card is summoned. If anyone does have a Problem with us using this card in the fanfic, please let us know.**

* * *

><p>*Cairo, Egypt, Duel Runner Garage 7:02 pm. LST*<p>

Colin went into the Duel Runner garage and he saw Tinker standing up, waiting for him.

**Tinker:** Eh, Colin, there's some guys that wanna talk to ya.

**Colin:** What guys?

Colin walked his way to their assigned section and he saw two guys in suits looking over their designated area like it was a crime scene.

**Colin:** Hey, what the hell are you guys doing? !

There was a third guy standing around that seemed to b the most important of them. He had an NDC badge on him and it read "Commissioner".

**Colin:** Commissioner Ringford? What are you doing here?

**Ringford:** AH, Mr. Kennat, good to see you again.

**Colin:** I can't say the same.

**Ringford: **Are you still upset over that whole thing?

**Colin:** No, why would I be upset? I mean, you only tried to rig my championship match with Calvin so he could win and fulfill your "perfect image" of a champion.

**Ringford:** But you still won that match, didn't you? And it all worked out for the best. 'A Duel Academy drop-out fights through a harsh life and triumphs over obstacles to become Freedom Cup Champion.' It was THE perfect PR move.

**Colin: **Well, I'm glad I could help your twisted schemes. Now, if you don't mind, I've got a match to prepare for.

**Ringford:** That's what I wanted to talk to you about; your duel with Jack Atlas, the former champion of New Domino City.

**Colin:** *thinks: Oh, this can't be good.*

**Ringford:** New Domino City is currently going through a transition process with a new director coming in. If an NDC duelist such as yourself were to defeat a high status duelist such as Jack Atlas, the new director might be inclined to make a deal with the NDC to have some operations there so we can have extravagant duels such as this.

**Colin:** Wait, you want me to win?

**Ringford:** Not just win; have the duel of a lifetime. See to it that this will be a duel everyone will remember and who knows, maybe you'll duel Jack Atlas for the rematch of the century.

**Colin:** You're messed up.

**Ringford:** Your alternative is to lose, so what choice do you have?

**Colin:** I am not going to purposely drag out a match so you have a good chance for a contract in New Domino City. If I get a chance to beat Jack Atlas early on, I will take it.

**Ringford:** *chuckles* Good luck with that.

Ringford began to leave and his 2 goons began to follow him.

**Ringford:** Oh, it's come to my attention you're an acquaintance with a Miss Rita St. Clair, am I wrong? She is currently holding on to a Twilit Dragon, is she not?

**Colin: **…Yeah?

**Ringford: **You know her father is in jail for stealing that card then. You know she was given that card by her father and it's probably the most important thing to her.

**Colin: **Why are you telling me this?

**Ringford: **She will do anything to keep that card as it is the last memento she has from her father. It's all she has from him and it would break her heart if it is taken away.

**Colin:** You could just release her dad. That could probably fill the void a bit.

**Ringford: **Now why would I do that?

Ringford and his minions then left the garage and Tinker came out of hiding.

**Tinker:** What do you think that was about?

**Colin:** Who knows? Anyways, is my Runner ready?

**Tinker:** Is the sky blue? Ready as it'll ever be.

Tinker went over Colin's Runner, which had a tarp on it, and threw the tarp off, unveiling a silver-plated TZ-9000 model, complete with cup holders, a video screen and a painted-on red rose on the side.

**Colin:** I love it. You did good, old man.

**Tinker:** I ain't that old.

Jeremy, Makoto, Krystal and Rita went to find their seats for the duel, and they had some pretty good seats; almost front row. But their seats were right next to the Jack Atlas 3: Carly Carmine, Stephanie the Waitress, Mina Simington… and there's Trudge next to Mina.

**Jeremy:** Excuse me, do you mind scooting over a bit?

**Trudge:** No way, this is as far as it goes.

Now, poor Jeremy is sitting where the Jack Atlas 3 were on one side and his gal pals on the other.

**Jeremy:** Oh, I got a bad feeling about this.

**Krystal:** Rita, are you sure you don't want to get a little closer? If we're lucky, Colin might throw one of those roses at us.

**Rita:** No, we're fine here.

**Krystal:** T_T But I want a rose!

**Rita:** Then go buy one at the flower shop!

Near one of the tunnel entrances to the seats, Nick Hollaland was standing, leaning against the wall when Ali Clairoux came up behind him.

**Nick:** You have been to every one of his duels so far. You must have some respect for that jackass.

**Ali:** I can say the same for you; I saw you at every one of his duels.

**Nick:** I am just enjoying his ride until I have to bring it to a stop.

**Ali:** You let your pride blind you; you can't win against him.

**Nick:** Well, who the hell do you think you are? !

**Ali:** I'm the one who uses reason.

**Nick:** Reason? Yeah Right! What sort of reason keeps bring you back here over and over again to wacth the same loser duel?

**Ali: **...

**Nick: **We both nkow he'll win! 'Cause he won't lose until I duel him!

**Ali: **I will enjoy that macth up...and I will enjoy it when you fall.

**Nick: **...

Nick left the area without another word.

**MC:** Ladies and gentlemen… ARE YOU READY FOR THE DUEL YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR? ! Introducing first, from New Domino City, Japan, he is the Master of Faster! He rules the duels! Ladies and gentlemen, JACK ATLAS! ! !

At the sound of fireworks exploding over the stadium, Jack Atlas rode in on his Phoenix Whirlwind Duel Runner. The girls in the stadium cheered the most for him, especially the Jack Atlas 3 whom had hearts in there eyes.

**Carly, Mina and Stephanie:** OH JACK!

**Trudge:** *whispers* Boo… boo…

**Mina:** What was that, Trudge?

**Trudge:** Nothing.

**MC:** And introducing his opponent, from Cleveland, Ohio, USA, he is Sultan of Scrap Iron! Put your hands together for Colin Kennat!

At the sound of fireworks, again, Colin rode out on his TZ-9000 Runner. He circled the track one time before he tossed his signature rose toward the audience. The rose fluttered in the air for a bit and a few girls missed their chance to catch it, but Rita was the one to catch it, accidentally.

**Rita:** Wha?

**Krystal:** Hey, that's no fair! You didn't even want it!

Colin met with Jack Atlas at the starting lane and he could hear the group chants in the stadium. One half of the stadium would be cheering "Let's go, Atlas!" while the other chanted "Atlas sucks!"

**1/2 stadium:** Let's go Atlas! … Let's go, Atlas!

**Other half:** … Atlas sucks! … Atlas sucks!...

**Colin:** You know, the other half could just shout "Let's go, Kennat!" and I would be more motivated.

**Jack:** That just shows you how much more popular I am! They would rather chant against me than for you!

**Colin:** You know, I hate people with your kind of attitude! I'm going to enjoy taking you down!

**Jack:**You will rue the day you dared to Challenge Jack Atlas!

**MC: **Duelists, ARE YOU READY? !

The starting light flashed yellow… yellow… yellow… yellow… Green!

**Both:** Duel!

The two rode off, speeding off onto the track. Both Duel Runners sped from 0 to 90 in a matter of seconds. When they reached the first turn, it was a close shot, but Colin made the turn first and was able to make the first move.

**Colin (LP 4000) (SC 0):** Oh, I love the sudden burst of adrenaline you get when you start off a turbo duel! Truly exhilarating! *draws* I'll set Gear Golem the Moving Fortress (Lv.4 800/2200) in defense mode and I'll set four cards face-down and end my turn!

**Jack (LP 4000) (SC 0):** My move! *draws, gains Speed Counter* I activate the Speed Spell Overboost! This increases my Speed Counters to 4 as long as they decrease to 1 at the end of my turn! Then I activate the Speed Spell Speed Fusion to fuse the Medium Piece Golem and Big Piece Golem in my hand in order to summon Multiple Piece Golem (Lv.7 2600/1300)! And now Multiple Piece Golem will attack Gear Golem!

Jack's Golem's fist flies towards Colin's Golem, but Jack's Golem struck something else and destroyed that instead.

**Colin (SC 1):** I activated my Trap, Zombie Machine! So, your Golem attacked a Zombie Machine Token and my Gear Golem is perfectly safe! And then I'll activate the Trap Card Trap Disposal! I remove one Trap in my Graveyard from play and I draw one card! *draws* That way I don't suffer the negative effects of Zombie Machine!

**Jack (SC 4):** Well played! I'll summon Dark Resonator (Lv.3 1300/300) and then I'll place one card face-down! And when since Multiple Piece Golem attacked, I can return him to my Extra Deck to summon his fusion materials Medium Piece Golem (Lv.4 1600/0) and Big Piece Golem (Lv.5 2100/0) from my Graveyard! And since Medium Piece Golem was summoned with Big Piece Golem on the field, I can summon Small Piece Golem (Lv.3 1100/0) from my Deck!

Jack's field was covered in these monsters that looked like a small army had surrounded his Duel Runner!

**Colin:** *yawns* That's kind of disappointing. I was expecting more from the "great" Jack Atlas.

**Jack (SC 1):** Don't you worry. Next turn you'll see how great I can be.

**Colin:** *thinks: He plans to summon Red Dragon Archfiend. I can't let him summon it this early. I've got to get rid of that Dark Resonator.* My turn! *draws, gains Speed Counter* I sacrifice Gear Golem to summon Robotic Rambo (Lv.5 2100/2000)!

The heavily-armored machine carrying every weapon known to man appeared next to Colin's Runner.

**Colin (SC 2):** And now he'll attack Dark Resonator!

Robotic Rambo was charging up the mini-gun he carried, ready to fight.

**Jack (SC 2):** I activate the Trap Urgent Tuning! This allows me to Synchro Summon during the Battle Phase!

**Colin:** Good, but no cigar! For I activate Trap Jammer! I discard one card from my hand and I can negate your Trap!

**Jack:** Gah! A Counter Trap!

**Colin:** And Robotic Rambo will continue with his attack!

Robotic Rambo fired the mini-gun at Dark Resonator, it struck, but it didn't destroy it. However, Jack still lost 800 Life Points.

**Jack (LP 3200):** Hoping to destroy Dark Resonator, are you? Well, too bad! I can prevent Dark Resonator from being destroyed in battle once per turn!

**Colin:** Oh man! I wish I had foreseen that! Oh, wait, I did! Because if Robotic Rambo successfully attacks a monster, he can attack again!

**Jack:** What? !

Robotic Rambo tosses the mini-gun aside, takes a rocket launcher from its back and fires a missile at Dark Resonator, destroying it and inflicting another 800 points of damage to Jack's Life Points.

**Mina:** That's an illegal move! He can't attack twice! He's cheating! Trudge, we've got to stop this duel and disqualify that kid!

**Rita:** Hey, you harpy, it's a perfectly legal move!

Rita had stood up at the accusations by this "evil" cop and the two had a shouting argument and caught in the middle was Jeremy.

**Mina:** How dare you? ! Do you want to be arrested for obstruction of justice? !

**Rita:** Please! What you know about justice would fit into a thimble!

**Jeremy:** Can't you ladies take this outside?

**Mina and Rita:** Be quiet!

**Colin:** I would've attacked your smaller Golems, but I can't have you summon Red Dragon Archfiend.

**Jack (LP 2400):** Well played, my turn! *draws, gains Speed Counter* I'll switch Small and Medium Piece Golem to defense mode and then I'll place one card face-down!

**Colin (SC 3):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* I'll activate my Trap Call of the Haunted so I can bring back the card I discarded! Spare Part Machine (Lv.3 100/1500)! And now Robotic Rambo will attack Small Piece Golem!

Robotic Rambo pulled out a grenade, pulling the pin and threw it at Small Piece Golem. When it exploded, it destroyed Small Piece Golem.

**Colin (SC 4):** And since that attack was successful, I can attack again!

Robotic Rambo pulled out a pistol and shot it at Medium Piece Golem, destroying it.

**Colin:** And that will end my turn!

**Jack (SC 4):** My move! *draws, gains Speed Counter* I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!

**Colin (SC 4):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* First, I summon the Tuner Robotic Alchemist (Lv.1 500/500)! Then I activate the Speed Spell Tune Up 123! By giving up 4 Speed Counters, I roll a dice and depending on what I roll, I can increase the Level of any monster!

A dice rolls and it lands on 1.

**Colin (SC 5):** I'll increase Robotic Alchemist's Level by 1! And then I'll tune my Level 2 Robotic Alchemist with my Level 5 Robotic Rambo in order to Synchro Summon Fullmetal Alchemist! (Lv.7 2700/2100!) **(((FULL DISCLAIMER: Again we do not own the original Idea for this card! It comes from the Fullmetal Alchemist Anime and Manga!)))**

A young man with golden hair, wearing black clothes and a red jacket with a robotic right arm and left leg emerged next to Colin's Duel Runner.

**Krystal:** Oh, that card is cute!

**Colin:** And I'll activate his ability! Once this card is successfully Synchro Summoned, I can select an equip Spell randomly from my Deck and equip it to this card! And the card that was chosen was the Speed Equip Spell Steel Blade! This will increase his attack power by 300 for each Speed Counter I get rid of when I activate it! I give up my last Speed Counter so I can increase his attack!

Fullmetal Alchemist's right arm turned into a steel blade and its attack increased to 3000.

**Colin:** Now, Fullmetal Alchemist, destroy Big Piece Golem!

Fullmetal Alchemist flew across, ready to attack Medium Piece Golem, but chains came out of nowhere and caught it in its tracks.

**Colin:** What? !

**Jack (SC 5):** It's MY Trap Shadow Spell! It stops one of your monsters from attacking and decreases its attack power by 700!

**Colin:** Damn! I end my turn!

**Krystal:** Hey, Rita, looks like Jack took one of your strategies, didn't he?

**Carly:** What? ! No way! Jack's dueling strategies are all original! He doesn't need to steal any strategies from hussies such as you two!

**Krystal:** Oh, no she didn't! She just did not just call ME a hussy!

**Carly:** Oh yes I did, you hussy!

**Krystal:** Oh, that's it!

Krystal then jumps over Jeremy and tackles Carly and the two started having a catfight in the stands.

**Jeremy:** That's it, I'm moving.

Jeremy got up out of his seat and proceeded to leave the aisle, where all of the carnage was taking place. Makoto didn't want to sit there and watch the catfight, so she just followed Jeremy.

**Makoto:** Wait for me!

**Jack:** *draws, gains Speed Counter* First, I'll activate my other face-down card Powerful Rebirth! This brings back a Level 4 or lower monster from my Graveyard and gives it 100 attack and defense points and 1 Level and I'll bring back Dark Resonator! And then I'll summon Mad Archfiend (Lv.4 1800/0)!

**Colin (SC 1):** Oh damn!

**Jack (SC 6):** And now I'll tune Dark Resonator with Mad Archfiend in order to Synchro Summon RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND (Lv.8 3000/2000)! ! !

In a fiery blaze from the sky, the Red Dragon Archfiend flew down and brought itself alongside Jack's Duel Runner. All of Jack's fan girls squealed with excitement. While in the shadows, the duel was being viewed by the evil Knossoss.

**Knossoss:** _Herherher! A monster as powerful as that… I want control of it!_

**Jack:** And now Red Dragon Archfiend will attack Fullmetal Alchemist! Go, Absolute Powerforce!

Red Dragon Archfiend's claw glowed and struck Fullmetal Alchemist's arm, which he brought up to defend itself, protecting it but Colin lost 700 Life Points.

**Colin (LP 3300):** If Fullmetal Alchemist is attacked while it is Equipped with an Equip Card, I can destroy the Equip Card to protect Fullmetal Alchemist!

**Jack:** And that's just enough for Big Piece Golem to destroy him!

Big Piece Golem through a Rock at Fullmetal Alchemist which destroyed his leg, but Spare Part Machine was able to repair the leg.

**Colin (LP 3200):** Forget about Spare Part Machine? I can save a Machine type monster from being destroyed one time, but it loses 1000 attack points!

Spare Part Machine gave Fullmetal Alchemist a simple steel stick for a leg now as Fullmetal Alchemist lost 1000 life points.

**Jack: **I set one card face down and end my turn.

Jeremy and Makoto arrived at the pit crew area where Chris and Tinker were monitoring Colin's duel runner.

**Tinker:** C'mon everything on your runner's overheating. You gotta stop in for a cool down.

**Colin: **Hey, I only have 1 speed counter! I need 2 for a pit stop so LAY OFF!

**Tinker: **Fine, but Next standby phase you pull that runner in here, got it? !

**Jeremy:** Not listening is he?

**Chris: **Hey guys, what's wrong with the seats?

**Jeremy: **There was a stupid catfight and-

**Chris: **REALLY? !

Chris ran off because he wanted to see the cat fight. Makoto chuckled a bit and then looked over at the duel and saw something strange.

**Makoto: **Jeremy? Do you see that?

Jeremy looked over at the track and saw the Shadows approaching from the racing lanes.

**Jeremy: **Oh no…

Jeremy rushed over and took the mic from Tinker.

**Jeremy: **COLIN! It's Knossoss! He's on the Track!

Colin looked back and saw the shadows, they moved toward Jack's duel runner.

**Colin: **Damn! ATLAS, LOOK OUT!

Jack looked over and he saw the shadows approaching his Duel Runner. Jack tried to outmaneuver it, but he couldn't. It crept up and latched onto him and began his mind, body and soul.

**Knossoss:** _Surrender all control to me! Allow me to take command and destroy this fool!_

**Jack:** *thinks: I do not think so! I'm not going to surrender myself to a creature like you!*

**Knossoss:** _What makes you think you have a choice?_

Knossoss buried himself deeper into Jack, but his mark of the Crimson Dragon began to glow and the power exerted expelled Knossoss from Jack's mind, body and soul.

**Colin:** Wow. Impressive. How'd you do that?

**Jack:** Uh… It's a secret.

**Knossoss:** _I WILL NOT BE HUMILIATED AGAIN! ! !_

A strand of shadows then attached itself to Jack's Duel Runner and locked itself onto its engine. Jack was speeding up and he wasn't able to turn.

**Jack:** I can't turn!

**MC:** Oh, looks like Jack Atlas is having some trouble with his Runner! He better get control fast because the turn's coming up!

They were approaching the curved turn and Jack was heading for the cement wall at the edge of the track, but Colin came up right alongside Jack and rammed hard into his side in a turning motion.

**Jack:** What are you doing? !

**Colin:** I'm saving your ass!

Colin was able to get Jack's Runner to turn around the corner and they both successfully made the turn. The audience sighed with relief.

**Colin:** Hey, open up your engine! I think I take that thing out!

Jack opened the hood to his engine while the turbo duel was still going on. Colin was bale to see a black thing attached to the engine.

**Colin:** Okay, you come here, you little bastard.

Colin reached in to try and grab it, but it suddenly just latched onto his skin and it burned like unholy hell.

**Colin:** Gah!

**Knossoss:** _You are mine now! You will be consumed by the shadows!_

Knossoss tried to take control over Colin, and he began to see all of these images appearing before him. They came and went so fast that he couldn't make any of them out. Colin then grabbed onto his arm and when he did this, the shadows began to disintegrate from his arm.

**Knossoss:** _What? ! No!_

Colin heard the shadow screech and the burning pain subsided from his arm.

**Colin:** Oh, thank heaven!

**Jack:** You mind telling me what the hell that was? !

**Colin:** Only if you buy me dinner first! Right now, I have a duel to win!

**Jack:** We'll see about that!

**Colin:** *draws, gains Speed Counter* I summon A-Team: Trap Disposal Unit (Lv.2 300/400) in attack mode! Oh wait, and did I forget? My Spare Part Machine is also a Tuner monster!

**Jack (SC 7):** It's a what? !

**Colin (SC 2):** That's right! Now I'll tune my Level 3 Spare Part Machine with my Level 2 Trap Disposal Unit and my Level 7 Fullmetal Alchemist in order to Synchro Summon the ultimate weapon of mass destruction! I Synchro Summon MACHINE OVERLORD (Lv.12 4000/3800)!

The stadium shook like a small earthquake had stuck, and Machine Overlord appeared next to Colin's Duel Runner with its armor glistening in the stadium's lights, ready to do battle with the mighty Red Dragon Archfiend.

**MC:** Ladies and gentlemen, we have a clash of the titans on our hands!

**Colin:** And now I'll activate his effect! By removing a Machine from play, I can take half of that monster's attack and add it to Machine Overlord's attack!

Colin removed Fullmetal Alchemist from play to increase Machine Overlord's attack power to 5350.

**Colin:** Now, Machine Overlord, bring down Red Dragon Archfiend!

**Jack:** I activate the Trap Card Red Screen! This prevents you from declaring an attack as long as this card remains face-up! However, I must pay 1000 Life Points during each of my End Phases!

**Colin:** Rg, fine then! I set one card face-down and end my turn!

**Jack:** And since you ended your turn, you Machine Overlord's attack returns to its original 4000! *draws, gains Speed Counter* I activate the Speed Spell Angel Baton! This allows me to draw 2 cards as long as I send 1 of them to my Graveyard! And then I'll end my turn by placing one more card face-down!

Jack pays 1000 Life Points due to the effect of Red Screen.

**Jack (LP 1400) (SC 8):** Your move!

**Colin (SC 3):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* *thinks: Okay, I just drew X-Head Cannon and I got Z-Metal Tank in my hand already. I can summon XZ-Tank Cannon on my next turn and I'll probably be able to take out Jack's Red Screen. Jack is gonna be gunning to destroy it before I can get that combo up. I got to make sure they stay protected.* I summon X-Head Cannon (Lv.4 1800/1500) to the field! And I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!

Machine Overlord's attack power increased by 500 for each Machine on the field, so its attack power is now 4500.

**Jack (SC 9):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* I activate the effect of Red Screen! Since Red Dragon Archfiend is on the field, I can destroy Red Screen to bring back a Level 1 Tuner from my Graveyard!

**Colin (SC 5):** What? ! *thinks: Didn't see that coming!*

**Jack (SC 10):** I destroy Red Screen to revive Sinister Sprocket (LV.1 400/0)! Then I'll tune Sinister Sprocket with Big Piece Golem in order to Synchro Summon Pitch-Black Golem (Lv.6 2200/1100)!

A giant black golem appeared next to Jack's Duel Runner.

**Jack:** And since Sinister Sprocket was used to Synchro Summon a Dark Synchro Monster, I can destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field! You have two face-downs, so I'll just destroy… the one you recently just played!

Colin's face-down card was Negate Attack and it was destroyed.

**Jack:** Now that Trap really would have helped you, because I will end this duel now! I activate the Speed Equip Spell Megamorph! By removing 5 Speed Counters, I can double the attack of my Red Dragon Archfiend!

Red Dragon Archfiend doubled in size as its attack power doubled to 6000.

**Jack (SC 5):** Now, Red Dragon Archfiend, destroy Machine Overlord!

Red Dragon Archfiend lunged with its flaming claw at Machine Overlord.

**Colin:** I activate the Trap Covering Fire! If I have another monster on the field, I can increase my monster's attack by the other's! So X-Head Cannon's attack will support Machine Overlord!

X-Head Cannon provided supporting fire at Red Dragon Archfiend for Machine Overlord, and Machine Overlord's attack power jumped to 6300. Machine Overlord grabbed Red Dragon Archfiend by its face and was about to destroy it with his newfound power.

**Jack:** I activate the effect of Pitch-Black Golem! I send 1 face-up Spell or Trap to my hand and I can end the Battle Phase!

Jack returned Megamorph to his hand and Machine Overlord was forced to release Red Dragon Archfiend from his grip.

**Jack:** I'll end my turn!

**Colin:** My turn then! *draws, gains Speed Counter* I activate the Speed Spell-Revolver Limit! Since I have 6 or more Speed Counters, I can draw until I have 6 cards in my hand! *draws cards* Then I'll summon Z-Metal Tank (LV.4 1500/1300)! And then I'll activate Speed Spell-Summon Speeder to summon Y-Dragon Head (Lv.4 1500/1600) from my hand! And now I'll merge them together to form the XYZ-Dragon Cannon (Lv.8 2800/2600)! And now I'll discard one card from my hand to destroy Red Dragon Archfiend!

**Jack (SC 6):** I activate my Trap Sword of Defending Light! For one turn, I can protect all of my monsters from being destroyed by card effects! And in turn, the monster with the highest attack cannot attack this turn! So, your Machine Overlord can't attack!

**Colin (SC 6):** Fine then, XYZ-Dragon Cannon, attack Pitch-Black Golem!

XYZ-Dragon Cannon fired a bunch of lasers at Pitch-Black Golem, destroying it and inflicting 600 points of damage to Jack.

In the stands, a beat-up Krystal and beat-up Carly continue to watch the duel.

**Krystal:** Go, Colin! You got him on the ropes!

**Carly:** Come on, Jack! You can come back and win this!

Krystal had a black eye and several cuts across her face while Carly had her glasses broken and some of her hair ripped out.

**Mina:** Come on, Jack!

**Stephanie:** I love you, Jack! ! !

**Carly and Mina:** What? !

The Jack Atlas 3 get into a catfight of their own and poor Trudge was sitting right next to them, just wanting to watch the duel. Krystal looked over at Rita, and she wasn't even paying attention to the duel. She was busy playing with the petals of the rose she had gotten.

**Krystal:** You like that flower, don't ya?

**Rita:** … Roses are my favorite.

Krystal then saw a small smile across Rita's face and Krystal smiled too. Meanwhile, in Colin's pit crew, Tinker tried desperately to talk some sense into Colin.

**Tinker (in earpiece):** Damn it, Colin! Everything is in RED right now! Either you stop in for the pit stop or you'll be splattered all over the track here, buddy!

**Colin: **Not yet! Just a Few More turns and this is over! I can't get sidetracked now!

**Jack (LP 800): **My turn! *Draws, gains a speed counter* First, I activate Speed Spell-Fissure! By giving up 2 Speed Counters, I can destroy the monster with the lowest attack power on your side of the field!

XYZ-Dragon Cannon was destroyed.

**Jack (SC 5):** And then I reactivate Megamorph! So Red Dragon Archfiends is again doubled and he will destroy Machine Overlord once and for all! GO! ABSOLUTE POWERFORCE!

Red Dragon Archfiend lunged its flaming claw at Machine Overlord, and the attack hits with Red Dragon Archfiend shoving its claw through the armor of Machine Overlord, destroying it and inflicting 2000 points of damage to Colin's Life Points.

**MC:** Unbelievable! Jack Atlas destroyed the indestructible Machine Overlord! I call it! Jack Atlas is going to win this duel!

**Jack (SC 0):**You hear that? This duel is already over!

**Colin (LP 1200):** As long as I still have Life Points, this game is still on! My move! *draws, gains Speed Counter* *thinks: If I had just 1 Speed Spell, I could end this duel. But I think I used them all up already.* I Special Summon from my hand Cyber Dragon (Lv.5 2100/1600) in defense mode! And I'll set a monster in defense mode and one card face-down and end my turn!

**Jack (SC 1):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* I summon Twin-Sword Marauder (Lv.4 1600/1000)! And now Red Dragon Archfiend will attack Cyber Dragon!

Red Dragon Archfiend clawed Cyber Dragon and its effect activated, destroying all of Colin's defense position monster, including his face-down Battle Footballer.

**Jack (SC 2):** And now Twin-Sword Marauder will attack you directly!

Twin-Sword Marauder was about to strike Colin with one of his swords.

**Colin (SC 9):** I activate Defense Draw! I take no damage from this attack and I can draw one card! *draws* *think: Son of a bitch! What luck!*

**Jack:** Before I end my turn, I'll activate Gift of the Mystical Elf! This increases my Life Points by 300 for each monster on the field! There are two, so I gain 600 Life Points! Now since I have more Life Points, Megamorph halves my Dragon's attack power, but it won't matter, Next turn I'll finish this!

**Colin: ***Draws, gains 1 speed counter* You won't HAVE another turn! 'Cause By sending a Perfect Machine King from my hand to the graveyard I can special summon the Machine Prince (Lv.5 2000/1000)!

A Princely looking Robot appeared next to Colin's runner, painted in silver and red armor…similar to Colin's runner.

**Colin (SC 10): **When he's Successfully Special summoned I can look at the top 5 cards on my deck, add 1 to my hand and send the rest to the graveyard.

Colin looked at the top 5 cards on his deck, saw his very last speed spell and took it. He sent the Rest to his graveyard!

**Colin: **I activate the Speed Spell-Monster Reborn!

**Jack: **Monster Reborn? !

**Colin**: Yes! I pay 10 speed counters and I can bring back a Monster! So I Bring Back, MACHINE OVERLORD! ! ! !

The Stadium shook as Machine Overlord reappeared on the field. It faced the Red Dragon Archfiend ready to finish this!

**Colin:** Thanks to your Megamorph for weakening your Red Dragon Archfiend, Machine Overlord has enough Power to end this! GO! DESTROY RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND!

Machine Overlord punched his fists together generating lightning then it flew toward Red Dragon Archfiend and punched it so hard that it destroyed the mighty dragon and inflicted 3000 points of damage.

**Jack (LP 0):** Aaaaaaaahg!

**Colin (LP 1200): **Yeeeeeesssss!

**MC:** Ladies and gentlemen, what a spectacular duel! And your winner, going off to the Elite 8, Colin Kennat!

The audience roared for this exciting duel, although the Jack Atlas fans had sad panda faces. Colin put his hands up into the air to celebrate his victory.

CLANK!

**Colin:** Huh?

CLINK! CLANK!

**Colin:** Oh, that doesn't sound good.

The engine on Colin's Runner was starting to overheat and it blew, several pieces flew out and the Runner, while still running at 100mph, fell over on its side, forcing Colin to roll off and the Runner crashed into the wall. Colin blacked out.


	19. Chapter 19: Evil Revealed

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._ **We would like to take this oppertunity to thank you for your reveiws and thank you for the suggestions. I LOVE that your throwing out ideas to improve upon the story and we are taking them into account. We will not take all the suggestions but we will try some. So thank you!**

* * *

><p>*Cairo, Egypt, Unknown Location*<p>

Colin opened his eyes and saw darkness. Lots and lots of darkness. He had the strange feeling he had every time he would close his eyes and look through someone else's eyes.

**Colin:** *thinks: Great, not again…*

**?:** You really screwed up, Knossoss.

Colin then saw from the darkness, two red eyes coming out of the shadows.

**Knossoss:** _The Signers! The SIGNERS! The Signers of the Crimson Dragon? ! Why did you not warn me? !_

**?:** Because it does not matter to us. The Crimson Dragon will not interfere, despite all its might. Our focus is on the Rose Duelists. Remember, there are two more in this tournament and the third is hiding out in Milan somewhere. Just do your job and reveal them.

**Colin:** *thinks: Holy shit! Who is this guy?*

**Knossoss:** _I am tired of just sitting around here, allowing those… those… those CHILDERN to make a fool out of me! I used to be worshipped as a god!_

**?:** As were we all. Don't worry, our time will come again. Just prepare for YOUR duel. You still have possession of that one duelist, correct?

**Knossoss:** _Yes! Yes! I'll finish off the girl and then I'll try to find the rest of the Roses!_

The red eyes disappeared and the darkness vanished. It appeared that he was standing on top of the Egyptian Pyramids.

**?:** I think you've seen enough, Red Rose.

**Colin:** *thinks: What the…? !*

Colin suddenly closed his eyes and opened them again. He was laying in a bed in a white room. He tried to get up fast, but his headache was incredibly painful; he just flopped back and held his head.

**Colin:** Son of a-

**Chris:** Hey, he's awake!

Colin looked over to his side and saw Chris yelling out of the door to his room. Rita comes in first and she seemed elated to see him awake.

**Rita:** Oh, thank God you're okay!

Rita comes over to his bed and hugs him. When she realized what she was actually doing, she let go and pushed him back a little bit back into his bed.

**Rita:** G-Glad to see you're all right.

Krystal then came into the room and her eyes were welling up with tears.

**Krystal:** You, jackass! How could you do that to us? ! DO you have any idea how worried I was? !

**Colin:** What did I do?

**Rita:** You dumbass! You crashed! It was such a mess!

Colin then felt his head and felt bandages around it, and it hurt like hell.

**Tinker:** You're lucky you got off when you did. If you hadn't, you would've crashed right into the wall.

Colin looked over and he Jeremy and Tinker standing in the doorway.

**Jeremy:** Yeah, your Duel Runner was smashed into smithereens.

**Tinker:** Oh, that reminds me… Rita, could you do it for me, please?

Rita then punches Colin in the side of the head, hard, and Colin's head hurt even more now.

**Colin: **OOOWWWWWW!

**Tinker:** That's for not coming into the pit stop when I told you to!

**Colin:** I'm sorry, but that would've cost me 2 Speed Counters! And if you were watching the duel, I needed 10 to win it- SHIT! Where's Atlas?

**Jeremy:** Don't know, why?

**Colin:** Dude, he did something to Knossoss! He was able to repel him somehow! We gotta find out how!

Colin began to sat up on the bed, removed the covers….and quickly put them back over.

**Colin:** Where the hell are my pants? !

Rita turned her head away, blushing in red, Jeremy, Chris and Tinker had a "Wow" expression on their face and Krystal gave Colin his pants back.

**Krystal:** Sorry.

Colin put his pants back on, got out of the bed and left the hospital. Meanwhile, at the Duel Runner garage, Jack Atlas was sitting in his parked Duel Runner contemplating when Yusei and Crow came up to him.

**Yusei:** Tough loss, Jack.

**Jack:** It happens.

**Crow:** It happens? Who are you and what did you do with Jack?

**Jack:** It was a tough duel and I lost, but I lost to a much better opponent.

**Yusei:** Crow, did you get that?

**Crow: **Got it! It's gonna be my new ringtone!

Crow plays the ringtone on his cell phone and it was Jack saying "I lost to a much better opponent. I lost to a much better opponent."

**Jack:** Crow, I am going to kill you!

Jack then began to chase Crow around the garage, trying to kill him, when Colin finally made his way to the garage.

**Yusei:** Whoa, you look like hell.

**Colin:** Eh, you should see the other guy.

Jack had Crow in a headlock when they noticed Colin was there.

**Crow:** Hey, Colin, do you mind getting me out of a headlock?

**Colin:** Not really, I just came to ask Jack something.

**Jack:** If it's a rematch you want, you got it! Name the time and place!

**Colin:** I want to worry about that later. Right now, I have something serious to talk about. When those shadows attacked you during our duel, how were you able to repel them from taking you over?

**Jack:** You know, I was just wondering what all of that was about.

**Yusei:** You know something about that?

**Colin:** I might. You tell me what I want to know first, and I'll tell you.

**Crow:** Well, we gotta warn you: it might be a little unbelievable.

Colin held up his right hand and showed them the mark of the Red Rose on his hand.

**Colin:** Try me.

The group then relocated to the café, where they were joined by the other Signers and Roses. There, the Signers told them about the marks of the Crimson Dragon and the Roses told them what little they knew about their situation.

**Chris:** A Crimson Dragon? Sounds like something you'd hear in a bad Saturday morning cartoon.

**Jack:** Hey, just because you're a Rose Duelist doesn't mean you get the right to talk down to us!

**Rita:** Who? This guy? He's not a Rose Duelist; he's just a loser that likes to hang out with us.

**Chris:** Yep… hey!

**Colin:** Yeah, he's the same as that little runt there; not worth our time.

**Leo:** Hey, I'm more help then you'll ever be, you pedophile!

**Colin:** Will you quit calling me that? !

Colin and Leo had a stare-down, both angry at the other. Luna pulled Leo back and Krystal pulled Colin back before their fight could start.

**Luna:** Leo, you need to control yourself.

**Krystal:** Yeah, Colin, don't waste your energy on the little runt. He's worthless.

Luna turned her head and glared at Krystal.

**Luna:** My brother is NOT worthless, you HUSSY!

**Jeremy:** Uh-oh.

**Krystal:** Oh, no she didn't! She did not just call ME a hussy!

**Jeremy:** Uh, change in subject-Akiza, how're you doing? !

**Akiza:** Um, I'm fine.

**Chris:** Yes, you certainly are. *winks*

Chris then felt several kicks to his knee at once, so he couldn't tell where it came from.

**Chris:** Ow! Colin, what did you do that for? !

**Colin:** You need to watch your mouth in front of the ladies!

**Rita:** Then why don't you?

**Jack:** A real man shouldn't need to care what a woman thinks. A true man should have a woman who will do everything for him.

**Akiza:** Are you out of your mind, Jack?

**Colin and Crow:** I don't think he was ever in it.

The large group had a fun couple of minutes talking, truly one of the moments you like to remember.

**Yusei:** So, you guys think you can take out this Knossoss creature then?

**Colin:** I know we can. I'm gonna take this thing down and be a hero.

**Yusei:** It's not about being a hero.

**Crow:** True. True. It's about protecting the people you care about.

**Colin:** -_-; Wow, that is so corny.

**Jack:** It may be corny, but it's the truth. And you might just want to leave saving the world to the professionals. We can take care of it.

**Colin:** We? Sorry to tell you this, buddy, but I kicked your ass. You're out of the tournament.

Jack looked like he was about to say something incredibly obnoxious when Carly Carmine came into the café.

**Carly:** There you guys are! I thought you guys were going to watch the duel.

**Colin:** Wait, what duel?

**Carly:** The final match of the final bracket round. Ali Clairoux against some mystery duelist.

**Colin:** Mystery duelist… SON OF A BITCH! ! !

Everybody jumped back at Colin's sudden shout.

**Colin:** Oh, I completely forgot! When I was blacked out, I saw something again! I think whoever's eyes I was looking through they were talking to Knossoss!

**Krystal:** What? ! Why didn't you say anything before? !

**Colin:** Oh, I don't know, maybe it was because I WAS LOOKING FOR MY PANTS!

**Krystal:** I said I was sorry!

**Crow: **o_o...What the hell...?

**Colin:** Anyway, they said something about Knossoss possessing a duelist and that he was going to duel tonight.

**Rita:** Oh my god! He's possessed Ali!

**Jeremy:** Really? What makes you say that?

**Rita:** That girl is just pure evil! I just know it! I felt it from the minute I laid my eyes on her!

**Krystal:** Um, Rita, I don't think Ali's the evil one.

**Rita:** How can you tell? What makes you so sure?

**Chris:** Well, they don't have a name for the other, so I'd assume that would be him.

Chris pulled a laptop out of his bag and started looking up the mystery duelist.

**Chris:** Yeah, apparently this duelist won all of his matches by disqualification. Get this: the duelists never showed up and they were all later found completely knocked out.

**Colin:** That's suspicious enough. We got to warn her. When does she duel?

**Chris:** Right now.

The group looked at the TV in the café and they saw that Ali was already at the stadium, ready for her duel. Her opponent was a young male with soulless eyes and skin as pale as the moon.

**Colin:** Oh shit!

Colin got up from the table and ran like hell toward that stadium.

**Yusei: **Hey wait!

Yusei got up and followed him.

**Akiza: **Shouldn't we go after them?

**Krystal: **No! We shouldn't! I just know if we do, we will see something we probably won't want too.

**MC:** Duelists, are you ready? !

**Ali:** Duel!

**?: **…

**Ali (LP 8000):** Fine, I'll go first! *draws* I'll place Forbidden Android (Lv.4 1450/1500) in defense mode!

A humanoid robot that looked like a man with a mechanical eye, arm and leg appeared on Ali's side of the field.

**Ali:** Then I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn!

Her opponent drew from his deck and summoned Shadow Knight Crassus (Lv.4 1900/200), which was a soldier with black heavy armor with a bone-carved sword. It went to attack Ali's Android. Its attack connected and destroyed Ali's Android. Due to the Shadow Knight's ability, the difference between its attack and the Android's defense is deducted from Ali's Life Points.

**Ali (LP 7600):** Now Forbidden Android's effect activates! Since he was destroyed in battle, I can draw 1 card from my Deck! *draws*

Her opponent then set 5 cards face-down and ended his turn.

**Ali:** *thinks: This guy doesn't even flinch. Something's not right about him.* *draws* First, I'll activate my face-down card Call of the Haunted! This allows me to bring Forbidden Android back from my Graveyard!

Forbidden Android comes back from the Graveyard and Ali expected him to counter with a trap, but he doesn't.

**Ali:** Then I'll sacrifice my Android in order to summon Forbidden Gryphon (Lv.5 2100/1600)!

A majestic gryphon appeared on Ali's side of the field.

**Ali:** Then I'll activate Jar of Greed to draw 1 more card! *draws* And then I'll activate my Gryphon's ability! I can send as many cards from my hand to my Deck and then my Gryphon can destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card you have on the field for each card I return! I send four cards to my Deck to destroy four of your five face-downs!

As Ali returned her hand to her Deck and shuffled it, her Gryphon flapped its wings and a mighty whirlwind destroyed four of his face-down cards, which were all Spells he could not use.

**Ali:** Since my Gryphon was able to successfully destroy your face-down cards, I can draw more cards. *draws 4 cards* And now my Gryphon will attack your Shadow Knight!

Forbidden Gryphon lunged and clawed at Shadow Knight Crassus, destroying it and inflicting 200 points of damage to Ali's opponent.

**Ali:** I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!

Colin made his way into the stadium with Yusei following behind him and they made their way through the stands where the duel was happening, watching what was going on.

**Yusei:** Looks like she has the advantage right now.

**Colin:** Yeah, well, let's hope she closes it out.

**?:** … heh heh… heh heh heh… heheheheh!

**Ali:** What are you laughing at? You've been playing like shit for this duel.

**?:** Heheheheh… _Herherherher! Oh, what fools you mortals be!_

Her opponent's eyes suddenly turned blood red, as the shadows rose up from beneath the ground and consumed his body.

**Ali:** What in the world…?

The shadows then began to take form, first, black claws emerged from them, followed by two legs, and then the shadows somewhat exploded and from it was a monstrous black creature with crooked yellow fangs, blood red eyes, skin as dark as a moonless night and clad in what appeared to be ancient Greek armor.

**MC:** WHAT IS THAT THING? !

Terror struck the audience as the creature unveiled itself.

**Knossoss:** _I AM KNOSSOSS! And I will be your destruction!_

Knossoss could see total fear in Ali's eyes, then he looked around the stadium and could sense the terror coming from the audience. He then looked up and saw Colin and Yusei in the stands, but he did not sense fear from them.

**Yusei:** So that thing's Knossoss?

**Colin:** Yeah, I was expecting something much less dramatic.

**Knossoss:** _Oh well, I have more than enough fear to feed off of here._

Knossoss then turned back to Ali, who was still terrified.

**Knossoss: **_Too scared for words, are you? Understandable, your bravado is only a mask. You are truly another weak and pathetic creature, aren't you? _*draws* _I pay 7000 LIFE POINTS, so I can Bring forth THE DARK CASTLE OF AMAAR_ (Lv.9 0/0)_!_

Knossoss takes a monster card from his deck and places it in his Field Spell Card Zone. The stadium began to transform into a towering dark fortress and right behind Knossoss was a giant wall that attached itself to the fortress. Shadows then began to spread around the area, giving it a dark, menacing prescence.

**Knossoss (LP 800):** _Behold! This magnificent structure will be your destruction!_

**Ali:** *draws* I'll send two cards from my hand to my deck to activate my Gryphon's ability! And I'll destroy your last face-down and Castle!

**Knossoss:** _First, I'll activate my face-down Dark Summon! I send the top 5 cards of my Deck to the graveyard and I can revive Shadow Knight Crassus! And since I have a Monster on my field now, my Dark Castle cannot be destroyed!_

Shadow Knight Crassus appeared on top of the wall behind Knossoss and the Dark Castle of Amaar was not destroyed by the effect.

**Knossoss:** _You can destroy Dark Summon now, but Crassus is already on the field!_

**Ali:** *draws due to effect* I'll summon Forbidden Lycan (Lv.4 1900/900)!

A werewolf-like creature appeared on Ali's side of the field.

**Ali:** And since your castle can't be destroyed with a monster out, I'll just attack your Shadow Knight! Gryphon, attack!

Forbidden Gryphon flies up and goes to strike at Shadow Knight Crassus, but it seemed to strike a shadow barrier and it was forced backwards.

**Knossoss:** _HARHARHARHAR! Stupid girl! My Shadow Castle prevents you from targeting my monsters in battle! And every time you fail to destroy my monsters, you lose 1000 Life Points!_

**Ali (LP 6600):** I… end my turn!

**Knossoss:** _Good, I wish to end this as soon as possible! _*draws* _I summon Shadow Knight Hoplon _(Lv.4 1700/1400)_!_

A man wearing black Greek armor carrying a large round shield and a spear emerged on top of the wall of the Dark Castle.

**Knossoss:** _And when he's successfully summoned, I can Special Summon Shadow Knight Dori_ (Lv.4 1600/1000)_!_

Another soldier in Greek armor carrying a large spear appeared on top of the castle wall.

**Knossoss:** _And now Dark Castle of Amaar will combine their attack powers into one! And they can all attack individually!_

**Ali:** Wh-What do you mean?

**Knossoss:** _I'll keep it simple for your pathetic mortal mind: Crassus' attack will increase equal to the power of Hoplon and Dori and the same goes for them as well. So, they all have an attack of 5200! Now, Shadow Knight Crassus, slay that insipid bird!_

**Ali:** I activate the Trap Card Overcoat! As long as this card remains face-up, I can halve any damage!

**Knossoss:** _Gah! Damn child!_

Shadow Knight Crassus jumped onto Forbidden Gryphon and stabbed its neck. Destroying it and inflicting 1550 to Ali's Life Points.

**Knossoss:** _Shadow Knight Dori, destroy her little puppy dog!_

Shadow Knight Dori ran and jabbed his spear into Lycan's mouth, inflicting 1650 points of damage to Ali.

**Knossoss:** _Now Hoplon, attack her directly!_

Hoplon jumped down from the castle and right in front of Ali. And when he got up, he struck her with his giant shield and the damage felt real. Ali fell backwards by the sheer force and could feel the pain. She probably had some broken ribs.

**Ali (LP 800):** *grunts* Ah… eh…

**Knossoss:** _HARHARHAR! What's the matter? Too painful for you? Good! I will see to it that you perish after this duel!_

**Colin:** Dammit! We got to do something!

**Yusei:** What can we do?

**Colin:** Getting her out of there might be a good start!

Colin then tried to jump over the rail and onto the field, but a shadow wall appeared out of nowhere and stopped him from going any farther.

**Colin:** Dammit! Get out of my way!

**Knossoss:** _I set one card face-down and end my turn!_

Ali got up, holding her ribcage, and looked at her hand.

**Ali:** *thinks: I only have three pieces of Exodia! I can't focus my strategy on him right now. I'll have to bring out my other ace.* *draws* I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Forbidden Gryphon! And then I'll summon Mystical Synchron (Lv.3 1200/800)!

A tiny, girl mage wearing pink and white cybernetic attire appeared on the field.

**Ali:** And now I'll tune Mystical Synchron with Forbidden Gryphon! Their power melds to form the ancient master of the skies! I Synchro Summon Cirrus Sky Dragon (Lv.8 2900/2800)!

From the clouds in the sky appeared a large, sky-blue dragon with white wings that flew down next to Ali. It appeared is if clouds were coming from its maw.

**Ali:** And then I'll activate the effect of Mystical Synchron! Since I have a face-up Trap on the field, I can bring her back to the field! And then I'll tune her with Cirrus Sky Dragon in order to Synchro Summon Forbidden Sky Guardian (Lv.11 3900/3500)!

A man wearing Cirrus Sky Dragon-looking armor carrying a holy sword and shield came down from the sky.

**Ali:** And then I'll activate his ability! By sending a monster in my hand to the Graveyard, I can destroy one on the field with the same Attribute! I'll discard my three Exodia pieces to destroy your Shadow Knights!

As Ali discarded her Exodia pieces, Forbidden Sky Guardian swung his sword in the air and light emerged from it. That light destroyed all three Shadow Knights.

**Knossoss:** _I activate my Trap Card Light Collapse! Now, I remove three Dark Attribute Monsters from my Graveyard and I can now Special Summon from my Deck Shadow Dragon Amaar_ (Lv.10 X000/X000)_!_

The lights around the stadium suddenly shut off and the entire stadium went picth black. The shadows around the castle began to emerge at the top of the castle and began to form a shadow dragon with red eyes clawing at the top of the structure. It let out a bloodcurdling roar.

**Knossoss:** _And his attack becomes the attack of the cards I just removed from play! 5200! !_

The Shadow Dragon Amaar jumped from the top of the castle and landed right in front of Knossoss. It let out another bloodcurdling roar, this time at Forbidden Sky Guardian.

**Knossoss:** _And when he's summoned, he forces you to end your turn!_

**Ali:** No! There-There must be something I can do!

**Knossoss:** _THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO! ! ! SHADOW DRAGON, DESTROY HER WITH SHADOW OBLIVION! ! !_

Shadow Dragon Amaar roared again and the shadows from its body form a blade shape and it stabs Forbidden Sky Guardian and they continued onward toward Ali. And within a brief moment, Ali could see her life flash before her eyes, but the shadows just went around her at the last second.

**Knossoss:** _What is this? !_

Ali looked up and saw her hand was up and projecting some kind of field around her. She looked at the back of her hand and saw a mark of a white rose. However, her Life Points still hit 0.

**Ali (LP 0):** What is… this?

**Knossoss (LP 800):** _Ah! A Rose Duelist! This one will not escape me!_

The holograms from the duel disappeared and Knossoss began to approach the weakened Ali.

**Knossoss:** _Your power will be mine!_

Just before Knossoss reached down at Ali, a red circle appeared around her and forced Knossoss back.

**Knossoss:** _Gah! What? !_

Yusei then noticed his mark of the Crimson Dragon glowing and that the circle around Ali was the seal of the Crimson Dragon.

**Yusei:** The Crimson Dragon's protecting her.

**Colin:** Oh, thank heaven!

**Knossoss:** _Ger! This is becoming a nuisance to me!_

Knossoss then looked at the stands, directly at Yusei and Colin and Knossoss simply smirked. Then, he disappeared into the shadows. Meanwhile, Ali was on her knees in incredible pain and it was so intense that she blacked out.


	20. Chapter 20: Fortunate Four

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

* * *

><p>*Toulouse, France, Clairoux Manor 3:30 pm LST*<p>

Ali looked around the manor for her sister.

**Ali:** Laura, où êtes-vous? (Laura, where are you?)

Ali then looked out the window and saw her sister, who was just a year younger than her, having a practice duel against their butler in the garden. She had a Nature Sprite Frya, a fairy with fiery red hair and a red dress, and her butler had nothing.

**Laura:** Et maintenant, Nature Sprite Frya vous attaquer directement! (And now Nature Sprite Frya (Lv.4 1900/900) will attack you directly!)

Frya shot fire from her hands, the attack hit and Laura won the duel. Ali smiled at her sister's victory and went outside to see her.

**Ali:** Bon travail, Laura. Peut-être que la prochaine fois que vous allez gagner sans lui jeter le duel. (Good job, Laura. Maybe next time you'll win without him throwing the duel.)

Laura turned around and stuck her tongue out, knowing her sister was only joking.

**Laura:** Je suis tellement bien, je pourrais même vous battre, sis! (I'm so good, I could even beat you, sis!)

**Ali:** Vous souhaitez sauvegarder cela? (You want to back that up?)

**Laura:** J'aimerais! (I would love to!)

Both girls got their duel disks ready and were about to duel. The smile on Laura's face just lit up the world.

Ali's eyes opened and she found herself in a hospital room. She just laid back and sighed.

**Ali:** *thinks: Why can't I just stay in the dream?*

Ali could feel the bandages around her ribs and then she had a flashback of when Shadow Knight Hoplon attacked her. She looked at the white rose mark at the back of her hand.

**Ali:** *thinks: What was that? What was that creature?*

Ali sighed and saw that her jacket was hanging up next to her bed. She got out of bed and got dressed.

**Ali:** *thinks: Doesn't matter anymore. I'm going home.*

She sees her deck and duel disk and takes them, then leaves the room. She makes her way to the lobby when she happened to run into Colin.

**Colin:** Ali! Feelin' better?

Ali just walked right by him without saying a word.

**Colin:** ... I'll just take that as a 'sure'. Wait up!

Ali leaves the hospital with Colin following behind her.

**Colin:** Hold on! Hold on!

Colin ran a little bit ahead of her and stopped in front of her.

**Ali:** Out of my way! Can't you just leave me alone? !

**Colin:** Can't, I'm that annoying pest you just can't get rid of, remember?

Ali then takes her duel disk, pulls out the sword from it and points it at Colin's neck.

**Colin:** *gulps* Uh... That's uh... kind of cool.

**Ali:** Why are you so persistent?

**Colin:** Well, because now you're a Rose; I can't just let you walk away.

Ali was silent and then she put the sword back into her duel disk.

**Ali:** You mean this?

Ali then shows the White Rose mark on her right hand and then Colin showed her the Red Rose mark on his hand.

**Colin:** That's exactly what I mean! You, me and several others have been chosen to defeat that shadow creature and save the world. Sounds fun, right?

**Ali:** You treat this like a joke! Did you not see that monster? ! There is no way you can defeat it!

**Colin:** Well, maybe not alone, but maybe if we all work together, we can beat him.

**Ali:** Well, you can do it all on your own! I lost and I am out of the tournament! I am going to go home now!

Ali then continued to walk past Colin, but Colin grabs her by the wrist to keep her from leaving.

**Ali: **Get your hands off of me!

**Colin:** Ali, you can still duel in the tournament! You still have a chance to make it into the Fortunate Four!

**Ali:** I lost. There is no point in me trying to continue.

Ali looked down and Colin saw that she had fear in her eyes.

**Colin:** You're afraid. You're afraid of Knossoss.

**Ali:** Of course I am! You saw that monster! It almost killed me!

**Colin:** I'm no psychologist, but shouldn't people try to conquer their fears?

**Ali:** I do not need to be lectured like this! There is no point in continuing this!

**Colin:** So, you're just giving up? ! What would your sister say if she saw you like this? !

Ali then pushed Colin against the wall and held his neck violently and Colin could see that Ali's eyes turned from fearful to angry.

**Ali:** You. Do not. Ever mention my sister to me. You know nothing about her!

**Colin:** You told me she never gave up, even when things looked bleak. You should try following her example.

Ali just held Colin against the wall for a long moment, her eyes filled with anger. She then let him go and walked away without saying a word. Colin sighed and returned to the café, where the Rose Duelists, minus Makoto, were sitting.

**Jeremy:** How did it go?

**Colin:** She yelled at me, threw me against the wall and stuck a sword in my face… So, a little better than my first date.

**Jeremy:** Did you convince her to stay?

**Colin:** I don't think so. She was really shaken up.

**Rita:** Well, we don't need her. We can beat Knossoss all on our own.

**Krystal:** Hey, where'd Makoto go?

**Jeremy:** She's gonna be dueling Jack Atlas for one of the Fortunate Four spots. Hey, look, it's starting now.

The group looked at the TV and they saw Jack and Makoto ready to turbo duel.

**MC (TV): **Duelists? Are you ready? !

The starting light flashed yellow… yellow… yellow… yellow… Green!

**Both: **DUEL!

Jack and Makoto speeded out of the starting gate and Jack made the first turn giving him the first turn.

**Jack (LP. 4000) (SC. 0): **Don't take this Personally Makoto, but I need to redeem myself with a win!

**Makoto (LP. 4000) (SC. 0): **Don't worry, I won't! Just don't take it personally when I beat you!

**Jack: ***Draws* I Start by summoning Exploder Dragon (Lv.3 1000/0) to the field. Then I'll set 2 cards face down and end my turn.

**Makoto: ***Draws, gains a speed counter* I'll summon Wattgiraffe (Lv.4 1200/100) in attack mode! And he has the ability to attack you directly!

Wattgiraffe charged past Exploder Dragon at Jack's Duel Runner. The attack connects and Jack lost 1200 Life Points.

**Makoto (SC 1):** And since Wattgiraffe dealt damage via a direct attack, you can't activate card effects until the End Phase! So, I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn!

**Jack (LP 2800) (SC 1):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* I summon Mad Archfiend (Lv.4 1800/0)! And then I'll activate my face-down card Shock Wave! Since my Life Points are lower than yours, I can destroy one monster on the field and we both take damage equal to its attack points! And I'll destroy Wattgiraffe!

Wattgiraffe was destroyed and 1200 points of damage were dealt to both Jack and Makoto.

**Jack (LP 1600) (SC 2):** Now you're defenseless! Go, Mad Archfiend, attack her directly!

**Makoto (LP 2800) (SC 2):** I activate Raigeki Break! By discarding a card from my hand, I can destroy one card on the field and I choose Exploder Dragon!

A burst of lightning struck Exploder Dragon, destroying it.

**Jack:** Not too smart, because Mad Archfiend is still going to attack you directly!

Mad Archfiend started to chew up the skull in its abdomen.

**Makoto:** I activate my other face-down, Wattkeeper! This allows me to bring back a Level 4 or below Watt from my Graveyard and I'll bring back the Wattdragonfly (Lv.2 900/100) I discarded in attack mode!

Mad Archfiend spewed the skull shards at Wattdragonfly, destroying it and inflicting 900 points of damage to Makoto's Life Points.

**Makoto (LP 1900):** Now Wattdragonfly's ability activates! Since he was destroyed by one of your cards, I can now summon another Watt from my Deck and I choose Wattpheasant (Lv.4 1000/100)!

**Jack:** Fine, I end my turn!

**Makoto:** My move! *draws, gains Speed Counter* I now summon Wattberyx (Lv.3 300/0)! And now I'll tune Wattberyx with Wattpheasant in order to Synchro Summon Wattphoenix (Lv.7 2000/1700)!

An electrified phoenix emerged next to Makoto's Duel Runner.

**Makoto (SC 3):** And now Wattphoenix will attack Mad Archfiend!

Wattphoenix flew directly at Mad Archfiend.

**Jack:** I activate Mad Archfiend's ability! Since he's an attack target while he's in attack mode, I can switch him to defense mode!

Mad Archfiend took up a defensive stance and when Wattphoenix flew into him, he was destroyed.

**Makoto:** I'll end my turn right there!

**Jack:** My move! *draws, gains Speed Counter* And I will end this duel now! I activate Powerful Rebirth! This allows me to bring back a Level 4 or lower monster from my Graveyard and its attack and defense increase by 100 and its Level by 1! And I'll bring back Exploder Dragon! And now I summon Dark Resonator (Lv.3 1300/300)! And now I'll tune Dark Resonator with Exploder Dragon in order to Synchro Summon Exploder Dragonwing (Lv.7 2400/1600)! And now Exploder Dragonwing will attack Wattphoenix!

Exploder Dragonwing flew directly at Wattphoenix.

**Jack (SC 4):** And now I activate his ability! Since he's attacking a monster with less attack points, I can instead destroy it immediately!

Exploder Dragonwing began to breathe fire at Wattphoneix, destroying it with its effect.

**Jack:** And here comes the best part! When I do this, that monster's attack points are deducted from your Life Points!

Exploder Dragonwing flew in close to Makoto's Duel Runner and breathed more fire, reducing her Life Points to 0.

**Makoto (LP 0):** Oh, darn it!

**Jack (LP 1600):** The Master of Faster is still in it to win it! Everyone better watch out!

Back at the café, the group watched the TV.

**Colin:** I don't freakin' believe it.

**Jeremy:** Well, I better go console Makoto. I bet she's taking this pretty hard.

**Colin:** Okay, see you, Jeremy. Oh, and don't you two rent a hotel room! I'll be looking for ya!

**Jeremy:** You're such an ass!

Jeremy got up and left and as soon as he left, Officer Trudge and Detective Mina appeared at the café.

**Mina:** Ms. Skyler, can I have a word with you?

**Krystal:** It was Colin's idea!

**Colin:** What? !

**Trudge:** No, not that, but I will be taking him for questioning later. This is about the sabotage allegations by Jose Delgado.

**Krystal:** I didn't sabotage his Duel Runner!

**Mina:** We know. We have video proof that it was your Command Knight's attack that cut the engine. We thought it was a hologram malfunction, but it dealt real damage.

**Krystal:** Really? So, I'm off the hook?

**Trudge:** Since the duel was pretty much over when you attacked, we'll let it slide.

**Krystal:** Thank you. Now, I got to go find that guy and kick his ass.

Krystal got up from the table and left the café, and then the officers left; leaving only Colin and Rita at the table.

**Colin:** … Where the hell did everybody go?

**Rita:** Looks like it's just us, now…

**Colin:** Ah, great, now I'm just stuck with you, aren't I?

**Rita:** You care to rephrase that?

**Colin:** Not really.

Rita then punches Colin in the side of the head, again.

**Colin:** Ow!

**MC (TV):** Our final Fortunate Four duel is about to begin! Catherine O'hara versus Ali Clairoux! And both duelists look ready to duel!

**Colin:** What? !

Colin looked at the TV screen and it showed Ali Clairoux on the duel arena, ready to duel.

**Colin:** Son of a bitch, she actually stayed.

**MC:** Ladies, are you ready to duel? !

**Both:** Duel!

**Catherine (LP 8000):** *draws* I'll summon Pinch Hopper (Lv.4 1000/1200) in defense mode! And then I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

**Ali (LP 8000):** *thinks: I can't believe I'm actually doing this…*

_(Flashback)_

_**Colin: **__So, you're just giving up? ! What would your sister say if she saw you like this? !_

_(End Flashback)_

**Ali: ***Thinks: She would be disappointed in me. I can not let her down* My Turn! *Draws* I summon Forbidden Lancer (Lv.4 1700/800) in attack mode!

An armored warrior carrying a long lance appeared on Ali's side of the field.

**Ali:** And now he'll attack Pinch Hopper!

Forbidden Lancer struck Pinch Hopper with its spear, destroying it and the spear also hit Catherine.

**Ali:** And thanks to Lancer's ability, the difference between his attack and your monster's defense is dealt as damage!

Catherine lost 500 Life Points.

**Ali:** But that's not all Lancer can do! Since he destroyed a monster in defense mode, I can draw 1 card! *draws*

**Catherine (LP 7500):** Well, then I'll activate Pinch Hopper's ability! When he's sent to the Graveyard, I can summon any Insect-type monster from my hand! I now summon Ultimate Insect LV5 (Lv.5 2300/900)!

**Ali:** Before I end my turn, I'll activate the Spell Card Forbidden Assistance! Since you have a monster that has more attack points than any of my monsters, I can summon another Forbidden from my hand and I choose Forbidden Android (Lv.4 1450/1500)! That will end my turn!

**Catherine:** My move then! *draws* Now that it's my Standby Phase, I can send Ultimate Insect LV5 to the Graveyard in order to summon Ultimate Insect LV7 (Lv.7 2600/1200)! And then I'll summon Cross-Sword Beetle (Lv.4 1800/1200)! Now I'll remove Pinch Hopper and Ultimate Insect LV5 to summon Doom Dozer (Lv.8 2800/2600)! Also, since Ultimate Insect LV7 was summoned by LV5's effect, all monsters you control get their attack and defense decreased by 700! But before I attack, I activate my face-down Trap Card Ant Swarm! At the end of my turn, for each Insect-type monster that attacked, you take an additional 200 points of damage! And now Ultimate Insect LV7 will attack Forbidden Lancer!

Ultimate Insect LV7 crawled toward Forbidden Lancer and charged right into him, inflicting 1600 points of damage to Ali.

**Catherine:** And then Doom Dozer will attack your Android!

Doom Dozer charged toward Forbidden Android.

**Catherine:** And thanks to Cross-Sword Beetle's effect, when an Insect attacks a monster in defense mode, the difference is dealt as damage!

Doom Dozer destroyed Forbidden Android and inflicted 2000 points of damage to Ali's Life Points.

**Catherine:** And last but not least, Cross-Sword Beetle will attack you directly!

Cross-Sword Beetle attacked Ali and inflicted 1800 points of damage toward her.

**Catherine:** I'll end my turn! And now the effect of Ant Swarm activates!

Three armies of ants started crawling towards Ali; one army from Ultimate Insect LV7, one from Doom Dozer and another from Cross-Sword Beetle. They began crawling over Ali and inflicted a total of 600 points of damage to her Life Points.

**Ali (LP 2000):** Don't forget, since Forbidden Android was destroyed in battle, I can draw a card from my Deck! *draws* And it's my move! *draws* I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Forbidden Lancer! And then I'll activate Double Summon, which allows me to summon twice this turn! So, I'll first summon Forbidden Lycan (Lv.4 1900/900)! And then I'll sacrifice both of them to summon Forbidden Frost Giant (Lv.7 2600/500)!

A massive man made of ice and snow appeared on Ali's side of the field.

**Ali:** And now I can activate his ability! For each Forbidden monster I sacrificed to summon him, I can destroy 1 card on the field! And for each card successfully destroyed, I can draw a card!

Forbidden Frost Giant inhaled deeply and blew an icy wind that destroyed Ultimate Insect LV7 and Doom Dozer. Since Ultimate Insect LV7 is no longer on the field, Forbidden Frost Giant's attack power returns to normal.

**Ali:** *draws 2 cards* Now, Frost Giant, destroy Cross-Sword Beetle!

Forbidden Frost Giant grabbed Cross-Sword Beetle in his cold hands and crushed it to death, inflicting 800 points of damage to Catherine.

**Ali:** I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn!

**Catherine (LP 6700):** *draws* I summon the Tuner Naturia Butterfly (Lv.3 500/1200)! And when I summon a Level 3 or lower Insect-type monster, I can Special Summon Material Beetle (Lv.5 0/0) from my hand!

A strange-looking beetle appeared on Catherine's side of the field.

**Catherine:** Then I'll equip Naturia Butterfly with Scroll of Bewitchment to change its Attribute to Dark! And now I'll tune Naturia Butterfly with Material Beetle in order to Synchro Summon Shadow Crisis Spider (Lv.8 3000/2300)!

A giant black, red and purple spider appeared on Catherine's side of the field. It towered over Catherine and Ali as it was summoned to the field.

**Catherine:** And now Shadow Crisis Spider will attack your Frost Giant!

Shadow Crisis Spider crawled over to Forbidden Frost Giant, jumped on top of it and Frost Giant fell to the ground. As Shadow Crisis Spider leapt onto Forbidden Frost Giant, it began eating it until it was destroyed, inflicting 400 points of damage to Ali's Life Points.

**Catherine:** I'll set one card face-down and that will end my turn! And don't forget about the effect of Ant Swarm, which deals another 200 points of damage!

Another army of ants appeared under Shadow Crisis Spider and they crawled onto Ali again, inflicting 200 points of damage.

**Ali (LP 1400):** *thinks: I knew continuing on was pointless! Maybe I should just give up…*

Ali drew and added the card she drew to her hand, and was about to raise her right hand to place on her duel disk and surrender the duel.

**?:** Wait!

The sudden sound of the voice made Ali stop and she wondered where the voice was coming from.

**?:** Don't give up just yet!

Just then, the spirit of Mystical Synchron appeared next to Ali.

**Mystical Synchron:** The cards you need to win are right in your hand.

**Ali:** What's the point? There's no reason to keep going!

**MS:** Really? Don't you remember what your friend said? "What your sister say if she saw you like this?"

**Ali:** He's not my friend!

Ali then looked at her hand and grew a sad expression on her face.

**Ali:** But you're right. I must continue! First, I'll activate my face-down card Call of the Haunted! This allows me to revive a monster from my Graveyard in attack mode! Return to me, Forbidden Frost Giant!

Forbidden Frost Giant reappeared on Ali's side of the field.

**Catherine:** I now activate my face-down Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Call of the Haunted and your Forbidden Frost Giant!

**Ali:** I'll counter with Mystical Synchron's ability! I can send her from my hand to my Graveyard to negate the activation of a card effect and destroy it!

As Ali sent Mystical Synchron to the Graveyard, the hologram card of Mystical Space Typhoon was destroyed.

**Ali:** And then I'll activate Mystical Synchron's other ability! Since I have a face-up Trap Card, I can Special Summon her from my Graveyard!

Mystical Synchron appeared onto Ali's side of the field.

**Ali:** And then I'll equip Forbidden Frost Giant with Demotion to decrease his Level by 2! Now, I'll tune Mystical Synchron with Forbidden Frost Giant! Their powers meld to form the ancient master of the skies! I Synchro Summon Cirrus Sky Dragon (Lv.8 2900/2800)!

**Catherine:** Impressive, but my Spider has more power than your dragon.

**Ali:** First of all, Cirrus Sky Dragon can't be destroyed in battle! Second, I now activate the Spell Card Tailwind! This allows Wind Attribute monsters to launch direct attacks for one turn! And then I'll activate my other face-down card Chaotic Synchronization! Since I Synchro Summoned this turn, all monsters that were Synchro Summoned this turn have their attack power doubled! Now, Cirrus Sky Dragon, attack her directly!

A massive tailwind blew from behind Ali and Cirrus Sky Dragon and Cirrus Sky Dragon flew high above Shadow Crisis Spider and struck Catherine with a cold cloud blast from its maw, inflicting 5800 points of damage to Catherine.

**Catherine (LP 900):** Not bad, but I'm still standing! And your Dragon will be destroyed at the end of your turn!

**Ali:** But I can still activate his ability! Since he inflicted Battle Damage, I can send 1 card on your side of the field or your hand and return it to your Deck! Say goodbye to your Shadow Crisis Spider!

Cirrus Sky Dragon spewed fog from its mouth that enveloped Shadow Crisis Spider, and when it lifted, Shadow Crisis Spider was gone and returned to Catherine's Extra Deck.

**Ali:** I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

Cirrus Sky Dragon vanished due to the effect of Chaotic Synchronization, but then it reappeared as if nothing happened.

**Catherine:** What the-? !

**Ali:** When Cirrus Sky Dragon is sent to the Graveyard by a card effect, I can Special Summon him during my End Phase!

**Catherine:** *draws and smirks* I first activate Pot of Greed to draw two more cards! *draws cards* Then I summon Insect Knight (Lv.4 1900/1500)! And then I activate Hammer Shot to destroy your Dragon!

A giant hammer appeared out of nowhere and destroyed Cirrus Sky Dragon.

**Catherine:** And now Insect Knight will finish you off!

Insect Knight was about to impale Ali with his sword, but it struck a barrier instead.

**Ali:** I activate the Trap Card Defense Draw! This reduces Battle Damage from this attack to 0 and I get to draw one card! *draws*

**Catherine:** I end my turn.

**Ali:** And now Cirrus Sky Dragon will return to the field!

Cirrus Sky Dragon reassembled its particles and returned to Ali's side of the field.

**Ali:** *draws* Now, Cirrus Sky Dragon, end this!

Cirrus Sky Dragon blew a blast of cold clouds at Insect Knight, destroying him and inflicting 1000 points of damage to Catherine, reducing her Life Points to 0 and winning the duel. Ali quickly left afterwards with the spirit of Mystical Synchron following her.

**MS:** Good job Girl! High five!

Mystical Synchron held up her hand forf a high five, but Ali brushed her off.

**MS: **T_T

Ali sighed and witha smirk gave Mystical Synchron a high five.

**Ali: **We're just getting started.

Meanwhile, as the clock struck 11:00 pm. Colin and Rita were still at the Cafe' just wacthing the end of Ali's duel.

**Rita: **Great...she's staying isn't she?

**Colin: **Why do you hate her so much.

**Rita: **She is such a attention hog. Thats why!

**Colin: **Trust me, she does NOT like attention!

**Rita: **No I mena she grabs the wrong kind of attention!

**Colin: **What do you mean?

**Rita: **Nothing! Nevermind it, I'm going home.

Rita got up from the table and began to walked away. Colin got up and followed.

**Colin:** Wait up! Let me walk you home.

**Rita: **Why would you want to do that?

**Colin: **Umm...to be nice...?

Rita rolled her eyes and continued walking with Colin close by her. She pulled out the Twilit Dragon card looked at it.

**Colin: **You really like that card don't ya?

**Rita: **Growing up, my life wasn't so glamorus. We had very little money and couldn't do much. My dad Work everyday and my mom...she was just terrible. When my dad gave me this card, it ment the whole world to me. He told me NEVER to give it up, even after the NDC arrested him, even though my mom wanted to simply throw it away.

**Colin:** I'm envious. I don't feel passion for anything like that.

**Rita: **Sure you do! I see it everytime you duel! You won't let anyone beat you. And thats your passion.

**Colin: **Yeah I guess it is.

Colin and Rita both smile as they shared a moment.

FLASH! A Bright light Flash blinded them, like a flashbang was thrown tword them. Colin felt something push him down to the ground. He tried toshake it off but he could hear around him. It sounded like several people around him were ina tustle.

**Rita: **Damn it LET GO OF ME! HEEY! AH!

Colin began to regain his eye sight and, in a blur, saw severl masked men restraining Rita and throwing her into the back of a Van. Then it began to Drove off!

**Colin:** RITA!

Colin Got to his feet and tried to run after the van. It made a Right turn, but when Colin got to the turn, there was an Intersection and he looked around and lost the van.

**Colin:** DAMN IT!


	21. Chapter 21: Guardian Angel

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

* * *

><p>*Cairo, Egypt, Street Intersection 11:06 pm LST*<p>

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

**Colin:** DAMN IT!

Colin tried to dial his cell phone again, trying to get through to somebody.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

**Colin:** What the hell? ! *sighs* This is payback for breaking it and putting it back together so many times.

Colin looked at the four different directions the van could have gone and had no idea of what to do.

**Colin:** Hey, Dark Magician Girl! I could use your help here!

The spirit of Dark Magician Girl appeared next to Colin.

**Colin:** Okay, which way? That way? That way? Or that way?

**DMG:** I don't know.

**Colin:** Dammit! I don't know what to do! They're hauling Rita off somewhere! We need to do something!

**DMG:** Maybe you need to SEE something!

**Colin:** You mean that thing that happens when I'm asleep? I'm sorry, but I don't have 8 hours to kill here!

**DMG:** You don't need to sleep to be able to do it! Just calm your mind.

Colin closed his eyes and took a deep breath and tried to calm his mind. When he opened his eyes again, he was able to see the van pulling back into a building from an open garage. The back doors of the van opened and the masked goons dragged Rita out.

**Man:** Good! Now, throw her down over there!

With the open garage, Colin could see right across the street and he saw the café there.

**Colin:** *thinks: You gotta be shittin' me!

Colin closed his eyes and opened them again and he was back at the intersection again, where the spirit of Dark Magician Girl was.

**Colin:** They took her right across the street from the café! I was just there!

Colin then ran back toward the café and the three-story building across from it looked abandoned. He went inside and saw a big room with a steel cage in the middle of it. Outside of the steel cage, Rita was on the floor, being kicked at by a bunch of goons and standing above her, holding her Twilit Dragon card was Roth Rankshaw.

**Roth:** You know, I'm glad you're able to see reason now, Rita. You see, we could have avoided this entire beating if you'd have given me the card when I asked for it.

**Rita:** Screw off!

Roth then kicked her right in the face and she rolled over, holding onto her now bleeding nose.

**Roth:** Dump her in the Nile! Let the river patrol pick her up.

One of the goons nodded and went to pick Rita up, but then the goon got struck in the back with a 2X4. Colin swung the 2X4 again and knocked one of the other goons in the face. Colin then found himself surrounded by these big, muscular goons.

**Colin:** Bring it! I can take on all of ya!

**Roth:** Well, if it isn't the guardian angel! Descended down from heaven to protect the innocent soul!

**Colin:** Trust me, I ain't no angel.

**Roth:** So I've heard. So, I'll make you a deal: You and Rita can walk out of here alive and my boys and I will go our separate way. Sound fair enough?

**Colin:** And what about Twilit Dragon?

Roth showed Colin the Twilit Dragon in his hand.

**Roth:** It's mine, now. And I don't plan on giving it back. Unless… you're willing to duel for it.

Rita got up, now that her nose stopped bleeding, and stood behind Colin.

**Rita:** Don't do it!

**Colin:** Deal!

**Roth:** Excellent! Please, step into my special arena!

Roth then stepped into the steel cage that was in the middle of the building. Colin almost followed him, but Rita grabbed his arm.

**Rita:** Colin, you don't have to do this! Let's just go!

**Colin:** I am getting you back your card! End of story!

**Rita:** But-

Colin made Rita remove her hand from his arm and he stepped into the cage and one of Roth's goons closed it. Both Colin and Roth took up a duel position in the cage and there was a funny smell inside of it.

**Colin:** Geez! What died in here? !

**Roth:** Nothing… yet.

Suddenly, Colin felt a steel cuff clamp itself onto both of his ankles and he couldn't move from his position. When he looked down at it, he saw a liquid substance all over the floor of the cage.

**Colin:** What the hell is this? !

**Roth:** That is gasoline. And above us…

Roth pointed up to the top of the cage where an unlit lighter attached to a mechanism which was attached to the door of the cage.

**Roth:** … is a lighter attached to the door. Now, when the opponent's Life Points hit 0, the winner's cuffs will release and he will be able to walk out that door. Once that door is reopened, the lighter above us will ignite. And once the door is closed again, it will fall and ignite the gasoline inside the cage; burning anyone inside of it.

**Colin:** Wow, that's grim.

**Roth:** Oh, but don't worry. The fire won't exactly kill you; it'll first suck the oxygen around you so you'll suffocate before you burn.

**Colin:** Comforting.

**Roth:** My offer still stands: we'll walk right out and go our separate ways.

Colin looked outside the cage at Rita, who had a look that said "Please!" and he turned back to Roth.

**Colin:** Let's duel!

**Roth:** So be it!

Meanwhile, at Sector Security HQ in Cairo, Officer Trudge was about to call it a night when suddenly, a crazy person wearing nothing but boxer shorts came into his office.

**Chris:** Yo, cop dude, you gotta help!

**Trudge:** Good mother- Put some pants on!

**Chris:** Dude, it's my friend Colin! He disappeared! He hasn't come back to our room yet!

**Trudge:** So, maybe he's a little late.

**Chris:** Yeah, that's what I thought but then Krystal gave me a phone call and told something bad was going to happen to him! So, I came to find you!

**Trudge:** And you couldn't find the time to put on some pants?

**Chris:** Dude! Take this seriously! Krystal has this weird aura around her that can detect stuff before they happen!

**Trudge:** And this happened before?

**Chris:** Well… No. But doesn't that sound like something she can do? !

**Trudge:** *groans* Fine, I'll go out and find the little bastard. You stay here and put some pants on, dammit!

Trudge went off to look for him while Chris looked for some pants. Meanwhile, back at the abandoned building, Colin and Roth were about to start their duel.

**Roth (LP 4000):** You go first, boy.

**Colin (LP 4000):** With pleasure! *draws*

Colin looked at his duel disk and saw the switch to press if you're caught in a life-or-death duel near the NDC seal of approval.

**Roth:** Go ahead, flip that switch! Call Sector Security to come help you out here! It won't matter. We got a wireless jammer up on the roof. Absolutely NO wireless signals will get through for about 5 miles. So, you're on your own.

**Colin:** I'll summon Mechanicalchaser (Lv.4 1850/850) in attack mode and I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

**Roth:** *draws* First, I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face-down card!

A mystical space vortex destroyed Colin's face-down card, which was the Quickplay Spell Limiter Removal.

**Colin:** *thinks: I hate Mystical Space Typhoon!*

**Roth:** I then summon Alien Shocktrooper (Lv.4 1900/800)! And he'll attack your Mechanicalchaser!

Alien Shocktrooper drew its giant, curved sword and cut Mechanicalchaser into teeny-tiny pieces, inflicting 50 points of damage to Colin's Life Points.

**Roth:** I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn!

**Colin (LP 3950):** *draws* Since I have no monsters on your field and you do, I can Special Summon Cyber Dragon (Lv.5 2100/1600)! And I'll play X-Head Cannon (Lv.4 1800/1500) in attack mode! Now, Cyber Dragon, attack his Alien Shocktrooper!

**Roth:** I activate the Trap Card Dimensional Prison! This removes an attacking from play!

Cyber Dragon vanished into thin air before it could strike Alien Shocktrooper.

**Colin:** I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!

**Roth:** *draws* I summon Vorse Raider (Lv.4 1900/1200)! Now, Vorse Raider, attack X-Head Cannon!

**Colin:** I activate my Negate Attack Trap to protect my X-Head Cannon! Now none of your monsters can attack this turn!

**Roth:** Okay then, I'll end my turn!

**Colin:** *draws* I summon Y-Dragon Head (Lv.4 1500/1600)! And then I'll activate the Continuous Spell Frontline Base! This allows me to summon a Union monster from my hand once per turn and I summon Z-Metal Tank (Lv.4 1500/1300)! And now I'll combine them all to form the XYZ-Dragon Cannon (Lv.8 2800/2600)!

**Roth:** I activate my Trap Bottomless Trap Hole! When you summon a monster with 1500 or more attack points, I can remove it from play instantly!

XYZ-Dragon Cannon falls into a bottomless hole and disappeared into the darkness as the hole closes up.

**Colin:** I have to end my turn, then!

**Roth:** *draws* I sacrifice my two monsters in order to summon Tri-Horned Dragon (Lv.8 2850/2350)! And it will attack you directly!

Tri-Horned Dragon lashed Colin with its razor-sharp claws and inflicted 2850 points of damage to Colin's Life Points. Colin then falls to his knees after being hit by this massive blow.

**Rita:** Roth, please stop this! Just let us go!

**Roth:** Too late for that. He wanted this match and he's gonna get it.

**Rita:** Damn it, Roth! You're gonna kill him!

**Roth:** YOU KEEP QUIET OR I'LL THROW YOU INTO THE FIRE WITH HIM! ! ! Really, Rita, you're sounding so surprised here! When you worked for me, you saw people die in duels like this all the time! And back then, you had the state of mind to keep your mouth shut! Why not just do that now? !

Colin back up to his feet and chuckled a little.

**Colin (LP 1100):** Maybe now she has the state of mind to know what a psychotic bastard you are. Where are you from? Oakland, right? I heard about all the duel gangs and how you hold most of the territory there. Now, do you just go around looking for duelists to do your dirty work for you? Or do they just come to you because they've got no choice?

**Roth:** Why don't you just ask Rita? Poor girl, her father gets sent to prison and her mother starts dipping into drugs. And after one violent exchange of words with her mother, she decides to run away. Luckily, she found me, where I offered her food and shelter for 3 years of her life.

**Colin:** And those 3 years, you used her, making her duel underground whenever you needed her to. And when she finally had enough, what did you do? You DEMAND she give up the most important thing to her!

**Roth: **WHICH IS MY RIGHT! ! ! I OWN HER AND EVERY CARD SHE HAS! ! ! SO IF I WANNA TAKE SOMETHING FOR MYSELF, IT IS MY RIGHT! ! !

**Colin:** You're right? ! Yeah right! You're just a megalomaniac, aren't you? !

**Roth:** Shut up! It is your turn and the sooner you lose, the sooner I will end you!

**Colin:** If you say so. *draws* I'll send Perfect Machine King from my hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon from my Deck Machine Prince (Lv.5 2000/1000)! And now I'll activate his effect! I look at the top 5 cards of my Deck, add one of them to my hand and send the rest to my Graveyard! *picks one card and sends the rest to his Graveyard* And now I activate the Spell Riryoku! I can take half of any monster's attack points and adds them to another! So, I'll take half of your Tri-Horned Dragon's attack and add them to my Machine Prince!

Tri-Horned Dragon lost 1425 attack points while the power of Machine Prince increased to 3425.

**Colin:** Now, Machine Prince, attack Tri-Horned Dragon!

Machine Prince flew up over Tri-Horned Dragon and snapped its neck, destroying it and inflicting 2000 points of damage to Roth.

**Colin:** And I'll end my turn, buddy!

**Roth (LP 2000):** I am not your buddy! *draws* I activate the Spell Grave Sacrifice! I remove monsters in my Graveyard from play to tribute for a summoning! So, I remove Vorse Raider and Alien Shocktrooper to Summon Cosmo Queen (Lv.8 2900/2450)! And then I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Tri-Horned Dragon! And now Tri-Horned Dragon will destroy your Machine Prince!

Tri-Horned Dragon destroys Machine Prince, inflicting 850 points of damage to Colin's Life Points.

**Colin (LP 250):** Thanks to Machine Prince's effect, I can summon a Level 4 or lower Machine-type monster from my Graveyard! And I'll bring back Battle Footballer (Lv.4 1000/2100) in defense mode!

**Roth:** Then, Cosmo Queen will destroy it!

Cosmo Queen charged up a magic ball in her hands and blasted it at Battle Footballer, and when it struck, it created a bright white flash and it destroyed it.

Meanwhile, Officer Trudge was driving around the area looking for Colin and he was wondering…

**Trudge:***thinks: Why am I wasting my time looking for this trouble-making brat? ! Why should I waste-HOLY SHIT!*

Trudge saw the bright white flash coming from a building not too far away, so he drove up toward it.

**Trudge:** What was that?

Trudge got off his bike and quietly walked into the building. He heard voices, so he hid behind some boxes and peeked over to see what was going on. He then saw the duel between Roth and Colin and the strange environment.

**Trudge:** *thinks: What in the world is going on here?*

**Roth:** I cannot wait to smell your charred remains!

**Colin:** Dude, you have a problem.

Colin looked over and he saw Officer Trudge peeking from inside the boxes.

**Colin:** *draws* Hey, Roth, tell me, you're just a small-time gangster, aren't you?

**Roth:** Watch it!

**Colin: **You know, I'm just curious about how a small-time gangster who makes no money for a living is able to afford something like a wireless jammer on the roof.

**Trudge:** *thinks: A wireless jammer? I won't be able to call for backup with that thing there.*

Colin then sees Trudge sneaking out, trying to find a way onto the roof.

**Roth:** Well, you're about to be burned alive, so I might as well just tell you. It was a gift from an "anonymous" donor. You see, a few weeks ago, I was approached by some NDC suits who wanted to charge me with my illegal habits and then I get received the most miraculous offer: Bring in the Twilit Dragon and all the charges would be dropped. So, naturally, I jumped on the chance. And just yesterday, the offer was anted up! I permanently dispose of one 'Colin Kennat' and I would be free to continue on with my life without fear of any authorities! Good day for me!

**Colin: ***Thinks: Ringford! I just KNOW this was all his set up!*

**Rita: **So you just used me to get to him? !

**Roth: **Yep! I could've taken your Dragon whenever I wanted. I just needed to trick this fool into a duel to have the freedom to do whatever I want!

Meanwhile, Trudge found his way onto the roof and saw the large jamming device sitting on the roof.

**Trudge:** Okay, I just need to disable this thing and backup should be on its way. How hard could it be?

Trudge removes a panel from the jammer and sees all sorts of wires and gadgets that he had absolutely no understanding of.

**Trudge:** Mother- Dah, I'll just do it the old-fashioned way!

Trudge starts punching the machine; denting it and making it come loose. Then, he accidentally punches a red button and it starts making a high-pitched whistling sound.

**Trudge:** … Uh-oh….

Trudge runs for it and hurries off the roof and the jammer exploded.

BOOM!

**Roth:** What the hell was that? !

**Colin:** Hey, it's still my turn! And I activate the Spell Card Plentiful Bounty! I draw six cards and any I don't use by the end of my turn are sent to the Graveyard! *draws 6 cards* And I'll summon Robotic Knight (Lv.4 1600/1800)! And now I'm allowed to summon the Tuner Robotic Engineer (Lv.4 1200/1500)! And now I'll tune them together to Synchro Summon Dragonic Machine King (Lv.8 3500/2700)! Then I'll activate Monster Reborn to bring back Perfect Machine King (Lv.8 2700/1500)! And finally, I'll activate the Spell Card Full Barrage! I select 1 Machine and it can attack you for as many monsters on the field! Now, Perfect Machine King, destroy Cosmo Queen and Tri-Horned Dragon!

Perfect Machine King slammed its fists together as its power increased to 3200 for each Machine, flies above both Cosmo Queen and Tri-Horned Dragon and punches both in the face simultaneously, inflicting a total of 650 to Rankshaw.

**Roth (LP 1350):** No! Wait! Don't-

**Colin:** Dragonic Machine King! Finish him with Electrolyte Inferno!

Dragonic Machine King then breathed electric fire at Rankshaw, reducing his Life Points to 0. Rita breathed a sigh of relief as Colin's ankle cuffs became undone.

**Colin (LP 250):** Ah, that feels much better!

Colin then walked over to Rankshaw, took the Twilit Dragon from his Deck and moved toward the steel cage door.

**Roth (LP 0):** No, don't leave me in here! I don't want to die!

**Colin:** Please, I am not like you.

When Colin reached the door, he ripped the mechanism so it wouldn't activate and he left the steel cage. As he did this, officers from Sector Security surrounded the area and started to arrest Rankshaw and his goon squad.

**Colin: **About freakin' time! What took you so long? !

**Trudge:** I had to stop for coffee and donuts, so what of it?

**Colin:** … You took out that jammer?

**Trudge:** Yes, I did.

**Colin:** Ah, geez… Look, I'm only going to say this once, but I'm sorry for all the shit I pulled you through these past couple of days. And thank you.

**Trudge:** Ah, don't worry about it. Putting these guys behind bars is more than enough thanks.

Colin smiled when he saw Rankshaw being put in the back of a police van and the doors slam shut. Colin then had to cover his eyes because the sun began to rise. Colin looked around for Rita and saw her outside, looking at the sunrise.

**Colin:** Hey, Rita!

Colin came over and handed her Twilit Dragon. Rita looked at the card for a moment and then she slapped Colin across the face.

**Rita:** What the hell is wrong with you? ! Why on earth did you do that? !

**Colin:** I just-

**Rita:** Do you know what would have happened if you lost? ! Do you think Roth would've dismantled that machine to spare your life? ! Damn it, you could have been killed!

**Colin:** But I-

**Rita:** I don't want to talk to you right now!

Rita turned and walked away and Colin just stood there, stunned more than anything, and the spirit of Dark Magician Girl appeared right next to him.

**Colin:** What did I do wrong? I just got her back the most important thing in her life.

**DMG:** But you made her worry. Girls don't like it when you make them worry.

As Rita walked away without looking back, the spirit of Breaker appeared next to her.

**Rita:** That idiot, he almost killed himself!

**Breaker:** But he did it so you could get Twilit Dragon back. You said it yourself that it was the only thing that brought you good memories from your childhood.

**Rita:** But it's not worth dieing over…

In the early Egyptian morning, with the yellow sun blazing on the horizon, Crow was riding his Duel Runner on the highway with no other vehicles around.

**Crow:** There's nothing like getting out in the morning and going out for a drive!

Then, without warning, his mark of the Crimson Dragon began to glow.

**Crow:** What the-

The shadow cast by his Duel Runner rose up and cut through his Duel Runner like a knife through butter. Crow fell off and rolled about 50 ft along the highway before stopping. All banged up, cut and bruised, he tried to get up, nut then a foot pressed down on him to keep him down. He looked up and saw the terrifying form of Knossoss standing above him, protected by from the light by a shadow of a building.

**Knossoss:** _The Crimson Dragon will not stop me again!_

Knossoss grabbed Crow's arm where the mark of the Crimson Dragon was and Crow felt this extremely painful burning sensation.

**Crow:** Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggggh!

Knossoss burned Crow's arm straight to the bone and the mark of the Crimson Dragon was then absorbed by Knossoss and the power it had actually caused him some pain.

**Knossoss:** _Raaaaagh!_

The mark of the Crimson Dragon then appeared on Knossoss's arm, but it turned from red to black and he could feel the power it granted.

**Knossoss:** _Herherherher! HERHERHERHERHER!_

Knossoss then disappeared into the shadows and Crow was left there, lying on the highway, looking more pale by the second.


	22. Chapter 22: Blowing Smoke

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

* * *

><p>*Cairo, Egypt, Hospital Room 7:46 am LST*<p>

Yusei came into the hospital room where Jack, Akiza, Leo and Luna were waiting. He saw Crow lying in the hospital bed as pale as a ghost and he also appeared to be in some sort of shock.

**Yusei:** Crow, what happened?

Crow couldn't say anything; all that could be heard was irregular breathing.

**Jack:** He was found on the highway like this. His Duel Runner was sliced in two. No one saw what happened.

**Akiza:** Yusei, look at his arm.

Yusei took a closer look at Crow's arm and he was horrified to see the skin tissue and muscle were gone and there was nothing but bone where the mark of the Crimson Dragon would be.

**Luna:** What could have done that?

**Leo:** How much you wanna bet it was that big, scary black creature?

**Jack:** That tears it! No one messes with my friends! We are going to take this bastard down! Right, Yusei?

**Yusei:** Right.

Meanwhile, at the café, Ryan was sitting at a table when Jeremy and Makoto just show up.

**Ryan:** About time you guys showed up.

**Jeremy:** Are you kidding? It's not even 8:00 yet.

**Ryan:** Well, yeah, but the final 12 duelists need to show up at the stadium before 9:00. Which reminds me, where's the Incompetent Leader and his female sidekick?

**Jeremy:** I don't know. Chris said Colin never came back to the room last night and I haven't heard anything about Rita.

**Ryan:** Hehe! Looks like somebody got lucky last night!

**Makoto:** I got lucky last night, too.

**Jeremy and Ryan:** WHAT? !

**Makoto:** Yeah, I found a $50 bill lying in the hallway. Lucky night for me.

Jeremy sighed and Ryan chuckled as Colin just appeared at the café.

**Jeremy:** There you are! Where's Rita?

**Colin:** Uh, she's just gonna meet us at the stadium.

Jeremy could notice that there was something off about Colin.

**Ryan:** Hey, you lucky bastard! You get some action last night?

**Colin:** You have no idea.

**Ryan:** All right, man! You go, dawg!

Ryan then pulled out a cigarette and went to light it, but Krystal came out of nowhere and took it out of his mouth.

**Krystal:** No smoking.

**Ryan:** Wha! Are you serious? !

**Krystal:** It's bad for you and people around you.

**Ryan:** So, it kills people a little quicker, so what?

**Krystal:** No, it doesn't; it blacks up your lungs, puts a hole in your throat and gives you cancer. So, you will end up in a hospital bed coughing up black, ashy blood through your throat wishing you could die.

Ryan just stared at Krystal for a moment, and then he took his packet of cigarettes and threw them into the trash.

**Krystal:** That's a good boy… Where's Rita?

**Colin:** Not here, let's go.

Colin just began to leave and the others followed.

**Krystal:** What's with him?

**Makoto:** Apparently, he got some action last night.

**Krystal:** What? ! Really? ! Then why is he so sour?

No one gave Krystal an answer and they went to the biggest stadium in the city, the Central Stadium, located right in the middle of the other stadiums. Once inside, they went to the duel area, where the other final duelists were assembled, standing around. The cast included Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Ali Clairoux, Rita St. Clair and Nick Hollaland.

**Nick:** Colin, you made it; what a surprise.

**Colin:** Nick, I am SO not in the mood to deal with your shit right now!

**Nick:** What's the matter? No clever comeback? No witty insult? Man, you grow more pathetic by the day.

**Ryan:** Hey, Nick, why don't you go search for Daddy's approval?

Nick flipped him off and walked away from them.

**Ryan:** If you ever want to get under Nick's skin, just mention his father; it's a real sore spot for him.

**Colin:** I'll keep it in mind.

Krystal saw Rita, who was away from the rest of the group, and ran right to her.

**Krystal:** Hey, girl! So, how was your "night" last night?

**Rita:** Could've gone better.

**Krystal:** Uh-huh. Didn't get enough "action", did ya?

**Rita:** No, I got a little too much of that.

Krystal squealed and Rita looked at her like "WTF".

**Krystal:** Dish! I want details!

Rita then told Krystal the TRUTH about what had happened last night and Krystal's happy expression turned into one of sadness.

**Krystal:** Oh… That's not what I thought it was at all.

**Rita:** What do you THINK happened last night?

**Krystal:** Uh… Don't worry about that.

Ali then came over to where Ryan, Colin and Jeremy were talking.

**Ali:** Did you guys hear about what the IDA is saying about Knossoss? They say that he is just a duelist using new Kaiba Corporation holographic technology and that it is just an illusion to put on a show for the audience.

**Jeremy:** Bullshit! Did that thing look like a hologram to anybody?

**Ryan:** Well, the IDA has no idea what the hell it is. So, obviously, they chose the idea that seems the most reasonable.

**Ali:** Yeah, and they're just continuing on with the tournament like nothing's going on.

**Colin:** Well, I might sound like a broken record, but we need to take this son of a bitch down.

**Jack:** You're going to have to get in line, mate. I got first dibs.

Colin looked over and he saw Jack and Yusei standing there.

**Yusei:** He attacked Crow. His arm was ripped to the bone and his mark of the Crimson Dragon is gone.

**Colin:** Are you serious?

**Ali:** The Crimson Dragon was the only thing that was preventing that guy from killing me in our duel.

**Jack:** Well, things are a matter of life and death now. Let's just hope whoever duels Knossoss first brings the son of a bitch down.

**MC:** Are you duelists ready to begin the final rounds of the tournament? Please turn your attention to the jumbo-screen for the final round match-ups! And it's all random, I'm pretty sure! No tampering.

**Colin:** Well, that's reassuring.

**MC:** And our first match-up for the final round will be…

As the MC said the names, their picture appeared on the screen next to their most powerful card.

**MC:** Ryan Edge vs. Yusei Fudo!

**Ryan:** Good, I would love to challenge a real duelist.

**Yusei:** Should be a good match.

**MC:** And our second match-up following that one will be… Jeremy Griffan vs. Krystal Skyler!

**Jeremy:** You don't plan on going easy on me, do you?

**Krystal:** Ha! You're funny, Jeremy!

**MC:** And then we have our Fortunate Four match-ups at the same time: Ali Clairoux against Vladimir Sergov and Jack Atlas against Roberto Ramirez!

**Ali:** …

**Jack:** Just another step up the stairs.

**MC:** And then we have a real treat. Rita St. Clair against the duelist who calls himself Knossoss!

**Rita:** What? !

Colin looked over at Rita and she seemed scared at the sound of that announcement.

**Nick:** That just leaves…

**MC:** And our final match-up will be Colin Kennat vs. Nick Hollaland!

**Nick:** The only way this would be more perfect is if I'd be dueling him for the championship.

**MC:** Now duelists, head to your locker rooms and get ready! For once the duels start, they won't stop until we have ourselves a new world champion!

Everyone went off to their respected locker rooms. Colin tried to find Rita, but she had left before everyone else. He saw Krystal wandering around because she had no idea where to go.

**Colin:** Krystal, you didn't happen to talk to Rita, did you?

**Krystal:** Yeah, she did; she told me what happened last night.

Krystal then slapped Colin clear across the face.

**Colin:** Why'd you slap me? !

**Krystal:** Rita told me to. What you did was just stupid.

**Colin:** But I- Forget about it. I need to talk to Rita.

Colin then left to go look for Rita, but when he did, the stadium filled with people who were waiting for the final matches of the tournament.

**MC:** Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the IDA World Championship Finale!

The crowd cheered as planes flew over and fireworks and music played.

**MC:** And let's get started with the first match! A turbo duel between Ryan Edge and Yusei Fudo!

Yusei made it to the starting line first and the crowd cheered for him. When Ryan made his way to the starting lane, the crowd began to chant.

**Crowd:** Ryan cheated!... Ryan cheated!... Ryan cheated!

**Yusei:** Is there a story behind that?

**Ryan:** Yeah, the story is I don't cheat.

**MC:** Duelists, are you ready?

The starting light glowed yellow… yellow… yellow… GREEN!

**Both:** Duel!

The two duelists speeded out of the gate to the roar of the audiences and Yusei made the first turn.

**Yusei (LP 4000) (SC 0):** *draws* First, I'll summon Bicular (Lv.2 200/200) in defense mode! And then I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn!

**Ryan (LP 4000) (SC 0):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* I summon Luster Dragon (Lv.4 1900/1600) to the field! And he'll attack your Bicular!

Luster Dagon shot a fireball at Bicular and destroyed it.

**Yusei (SC 1):** Since Bicular was destroyed, I can summon Unicycular (Lv.1 100/100)!

**Ryan (SC 1):** I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!

**Yusei:** My move then! *draws, gains Speed Counter* I'll discard Quillbolt Hedgehog from my hand in order to summon Quickdraw Synchron (Lv.5 700/1400)! And now that I have a Tuner, I can summon Quillbolt Hedgehog (Lv.2 800/800) from my Graveyard! And then I'll tune Quickdraw Synchron with Quillbolt Hedgehog and Unicycular in order to Synchro Summon Junk Destroyer (Lv.8 2600/2500)!

**Ryan (SC 2):** I activate the Trap Defensive Positions! This switches all monsters on the field into defense mode and increases their defense by 1000 for one turn!

Both Luster Dragon and Junk Destroyer took up a defensive stance and their defense points increased by 1000.

**Yusei (SC 2):** I can still use Junk Destroyer's ability! When he's Synchro Summoned, I can destroy as many cards on your side of the field equal to the number of non-Tuner monsters I used to summon him!

Junk Destroyer crushed Luster Dragon with its fist and destroyed it.

**Yusei:** Since I haven't Normal summoned yet, I can summon Speed Warrior (Lv.2 900/400)! And he'll attack you directly! And since I summoned him this turn, his attack power doubles!

Speed Warrior kicks the side of Ryan's Duel Runner and he lost 1800 Life Points.

**Yusei:** And that will end my turn!

**Ryan (LP 2200):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* I'll set one card in defense mode and 3 cards face-down! Your move!

**Yusei (SC 3):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* I'll switch Junk Destroyer into attack mode and I'll have him attack your face-down monster!

**Ryan (SC 4):** I activate the Trap Mirror Force! Now your Junk Destroyer's attack will be deflected and destroy every one of your monsters!

**Yusei (SC 4):** Not unless I activate the Trap Card Starlight Road!

**Ryan:** Starlight Road? !

**Yusei:** Since one of your card effects is about to destroy 2 or more of my cards, I can negate the effect and Special Summon from my Extra Deck Stardust Dragon (Lv.8 2500/2000)!

A glowing path of stars appeared alongside Yusei's Duel Runner and flying along it was Stardust Dragon in all of its beauty.

**MC:** Yusei's already summoned his most powerful card! Looks like this duel just might be over folks!

Ryan clenched his teeth.

**Ryan:** Over my dead body!

**Yusei:** Now, Junk Destroyer, press on!

**Ryan:** I still have another Trap! Widespread Ruin! This will destroy your attacking monster!

**Yusei:** Then I'll activate Stardust Dragon's ability! By sacrificing himself, and negate the activation of a card effect and destroy it!

Stardust Dragon vanished and then particles of star dust surrounded the hologram of Widespread Ruin and destroyed it. Junk Destroyer then attacked Ryan's face-down Lord of Dragons, destroying him.

**Yusei:** And now Speed Warrior will attack you directly!

**Ryan:** I still have my other face-down Trap Call of the Haunted! To bring back Lord of Dragons (Lv.4 1200/1000)!

Lord of Dragons reappeared on the field as Speed Warrior charged toward him. Then Lord of Dragons used its mystical powers to blow Speed Warrior away, destroying it and inflicting 300 points of damage to Yusei.

**Yusei (LP 3700):** I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!

Stardust Dragon reappeared onto Yusei's side of the field.

**Ryan:** My move! *draws, gains Speed Counter* I activate the Speed Spell Speed Fusion! Since I have 4 or more Speed Counters, I can fuse from my hand Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Meteor Dragon to Fusion Summon Meteor Black Dragon (Lv.8 3500/2000)! Now, Meteor Black Dragon, attack Stardust Dragon!

Meteor Black Dragon shot its molten fireballs at Stardust Dragon, destroying him and inflicting 1000 points of damage to Yusei's Life Points.

**Ryan (SC 5):** I'll finish with a face-down and end my turn!

**Yusei (LP 2700) (SC 5):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* I'll end my turn!

**Ryan (SC 6):** Really? ! You'll do nothing? ! Very well, then! *draws, gains Speed Counter* I summon Spear Dragon (Lv.4 1900/0)! And then Meteor Black Dragon will attack Junk Destroyer!

Meteor Black Dragon fired another barrage of molten fireballs at Junk Destroyer, destroying him and inflicting 900 points of damage to Yusei.

**MC: **Oh, Ryan's got Yusei on the ropes! Can Yusei come back from this? !

**Yusei (LP 1800) (SC 7):** He certainly can! I activate my face-down Harmony Crystal! By removing Unicycular and Junk Destroyer from my Graveyard, I can bring back Stardust Dragon!

**Ryan (SC 7):** I'll switch Lord of Dragons to defense mode and end my turn!

**Yusei:** I almost forgot to mention the other effect of Harmony Crystal! Half of Stardust's attack points are deducted to your Life Points! And it's my turn! *draws, gains Speed Counter* *thinks: I've got to find a way to take out Meteor Black Dragon this turn!* I activate the Speed Spell Speed Energy! This increases Stardust's attack points equal to the number of Speed Counters I have times 200! I have 8 Speed Counters so Stardust gains 1600 attack points! Now, Stardust Dragon, destroy Meteor Black Dragon with Cosmic Flare!

Cosmic Flare hit Meteor Black Dragon, destroying it and dealing 600 points of damage to Ryan.

**Yusei:** I'll set one card face-down and that will end my turn!

**Ryan (LP 350) (SC 8):** I. Will. Not. Lose. *draws, gains Speed Counter* I summon Level Stealer (Lv.1 0/0) to the field! And his ability allows him to take my opponent's monster's Level and add it to his own!

Level Stealer steals 4 Levels from Stardust Dragon to increase its own Level to 5.

**Ryan (SC 9):** Now, I'll tune my Level 5 Level Stealer with my Level 4 Spear Dragon to Synchro Summon the BLACK DRAGON KNIGHT (Lv.9 3600/3300)! ! ! Since I used a Dragon-type monster to Synchro Summon him, my Life Points increase by 1000! And I will not activate his effect to destroy your dragon, because I know how that will end, but since his power increases by 700 for every Dragon on the field, I think I can do more damage with an attack! Go, slay Stardust Dragon and end this duel!

Black Dragon Knight's attack power increased to 4300 and he lunges his sword for Stardust Dragon, going for the killing blow.

**Yusei (SC 9):** I activate the Trap Card Defense Draw! This reduces the Battle Damage I take to 0 and I can draw a card! *draws*

Black Dragon Knight's sword stabbed through the torso of Stardust Dragon, destroying him. But as the duel raged on, Yusei and Ryan could hear the chants from the crowd.

**Crowd:** Ryan's cheating!... Ryan's cheating!... Ryan's cheating!

**Ryan (LP. 1350):** SHUT UP, I AM NOT! ! !

**Yusei:** Ryan, what really happened? This is clearly bothering you, you should really get this off your chest.

**Ryan: **You want to know EVERYTHING, Yusei? I'll tell you what, you win this duel and I'll tell you everything? How about that? !

**Yusei: **Fine.

**Ryan:** Too bad you won't win! I end my turn!

**Yusei:** But before you do, I'll activate Miracle's Wake to bring back Stardust Dragon! *draws, gains Speed Counter* I summon Junk Synchron (Lv.3 1300/500)! And when he's summoned, I can bring back a Level 2 or lower monster from my Graveyard! Welcome back Speed Warrior! And now I'll tune Junk Synchron with Speed Warrior! From two come one, and from one will come great power! I Synchro Summon Junk Warrior (Lv.5 2300/1300)! And now I'll activate the Speed Spell Speed Fusion to fuse their power to form Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste (Lv.10 3200/2000)! And then I'll use the Speed Spell Final Attack! Since I have 8 or more Speed Counters, Draco-Equiste's attack power doubles, however, he must be destroyed on the turn's End Phase! Now, Draco-Equiste, attack Black Dragon Knight!

**Ryan (SC 10):** I activate my Trap Dragon Lord's Judgment! If you attack with a Dragon-type monster while I have Lord of Dragons or Black Dragon Knight on the field, I can destroy the attacking monster, instantly!

**Yusei (SC 10):** I activate Draco-Equiste's ability! By removing Stardust Dragon from play, I can give his abilities to Draco-Equiste! So, I'll send him to the Graveyard and negate your card! And during the turn's End Phase, he'll come back! I'll end my turn with a face-down!

Draco-Equiste returned to the field.

**Ryan:** *draws, gains Speed Counter* First, I switch Lord of Dragons into attack mode! And with two attacks, this duel is over! Black Dragon Knight, destroy Draco-Equiste!

**Yusei (SC 11):** I activate my Trap Battlefield Fog!

Draco-Equiste and Lord of Dragons both got ensnared in a fog and two pillars of fog appeared on Yusei's side of the field.

**Ryan (SC 11):** What's going on?

**Yusei:** Now, you have a choice, attack the pillar on the left or the right. One of them contains Draco-Equiste and the other contains Lord of Dragons. If you attack Draco-Equiste, he'll be destroyed and you'll be free to attack with Lord of Dragons. But if you attack Lord of Dragons, the difference will be dealt as damage to your Life Points and you will lose!

Ryan looked over at both pillars, wondering which one Black Dragon Knight should attack. Just then, Ryan heard Lord of Dragons talking to him telepathically.

**LoD (telepathically):** Ryan, I am in the right pillar! Draco-Equiste is in the left! Attack him and let's finish this duel!

**Ryan:** Too easy. Okay, Yusei, Black Dragon Knight is going to attack… the right pillar!

Black Dragon Knight swung his sword at the right pillar and as the fog lifted, it showed Lord of Dragons being slain by Black Dragon Knight. He was destroyed and Ryan lost the remainder of his Life Points.

**MC:** Oh, the horror of war! Friendly fire on the battlefield had cost Ryan the match! And you're winner is Yusei Fudo!

Ryan pulled his runner off the track and into his pit area. He had No Mechanics, no support, no nothing there. He was surprised to see Jeremy.

**Jeremy:** Tough loss man.

**Ryan: **Naa, not that tough a loss.

**Jeremy: **It sucks though. If you just attacked the left pillar you could've won!

**Ryan:** Yeah, Go figure.

Ryan turned off his runner and pulled out a cigarette.

**Ryan:** "Coughing up black, ashy blood through your throat wishing you could die"…damn that girl.

Ryan tossed the cigarette away and it landed near Yusei's feet.

**Jeremy: **Yusei?

**Ryan:** What do you want?

**Yusei:** You said if I won, you'd tell me everything.

**Ryan: **Now why should tell you anything?

**Yusei: **What do you got to lose?

**Ryan:** …Ya got an honest face so I guess I'll tell ya. First off, let me say, I hate Losing! Whenever things go bad I begin to lose my temper, and stared yelling and cursing and all that shit. One time, this guy pissed me off so bad, I nearly beat him into a coma.

**Jeremy: **Geez! Is the guy ok?

**Ryan: **Why don't you ask him? He's dueling Colin later.

**Yusei: **What about the cheating?

**Ryan: **I. DO. NOT. CHEAT. I never have and I never will! Lord of Dragons told me that he was in the right pillar! I wasn't gonna attack your Draco-Equiste when he told me that. Wasn't fair. The rumors got started during my 2nd Silver cup win. Someone from the NDC was willing to give me some 'assistance' in the championship macth and I turned them down. Then it got out that I was offered this 'assitance' and my reputation of Violence and of being a sore loser did the rest.

**Yusei:** Why don't you just say something. Give up the name of the person who tried to help you.

**Ryan: **And who's gonna believe me? It's my word against the word of an Entire organization. They have lawyers and money…I just have the truth and who ever believes the truth?

**Yusei:** You'd be surprised.

**Ryan:** Yeah, well that's that! Jeremy your dueling next right? Good luck man!

**Jeremy: **Against Krystal?…I just might need it.


	23. Chapter 23: Tales of Knights and Wizards

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

* * *

><p>*Cairo, Egypt, Central Stadium 9:31 am LST*<p>

Jeremy was getting suited up and got his Duel Runner ready for the match right after the previous. Colin stood by leaning on the wall, while Tinker was doing last minute inspections on his Duel Runner.

**Tinker:** Check. Check. And check. All right, kid. Looks like you're all ready to go.

**Jeremy:** Is my Runner ready for light speed?

**Tinker:** Absolutely… not. If you try to go light speed in your Runner, there's a 97% chance it's gonna rip apart. I'm 50% sure of it.

Jeremy tried to do that math in his head, but he just shook his head.

**Jeremy:** Whatever, I've got a duel to win.

**Colin:** Yeah, good luck with that by the way.

**Jeremy:** Thanks. You talk to Rita?

**Colin:** I can't find her anywhere. It's like she doesn't want to talk to me.

**Tinker:** Well, imagine that; a girl hiding from Colin. What are the odds of that?

**Colin:** Watch it, old man!

**Jeremy:** Heh. You know, I just realized this is just like the Freedom Cup.

**Colin:** Huh?

**Jeremy:** You and me on opposite ends of the bracket, fighting our way to meet each other in the finals.

**Colin:** Yeah… But I expect to see you in the final match-up this time, deal?

**Jeremy:** Deal!

The two friends clamped their hands together.

**Colin:** The end result will be the same, though. I WILL be world champion!

**Jeremy:** Oh, you're so sure about that, are you?

**Colin:** Come on, Jeremy; it's fate!

Meanwhile, across the stadium in a pit crew area, Krystal was getting ready for her duel. She put on her helmet and elbow pads and Rita and Makoto were there with her.

**Krystal:** Pads, check. Runner blades, check. About to throw up, ewggh, check.

**Makoto:** You're the last person I'd expect to be nervous Krystal.

**Krystal:** I got to be honest; I never thought I'd make it this far.

**Makoto:** You're kidding. The way you duel?

**Krystal:** Yeah, I just don't think I can keep it up.

**Makoto:** Just be calm and duel the way you normally duel and everything will be okay. Right, Rita?

Rita didn't say anything; she just sat there looking at the ground. Krystal glared at her for a second and then pulled Rita's hair to make her look at her.

**Krystal:** Snap out of it already, damn it! What happened last night is in the past! You're dueling Knossoss later! KNOSSOSS! You need to be 100% focused!

**Rita:** … Sure.

Rita's eyes looked away from Krystal and Krystal just sighed.

**Krystal:** You're so stubborn!

Krystal made her way to the entrance as the MC began to speak.

**MC:** Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready for the next match-up? ! Give a warm round of applause for, from Pearl City, Hawaii, the Princess Knight Krystal Skyler!

Krystal rode onto the duel track on her Duel Runner blades to the cheers of the audience, blew a kiss to them and made her way to the starting line.

**MC:** And introducing her opponent, from Cleveland, Ohio, he is the Magister of Magicians, Jeremy Griffan!

Jeremy rode onto the track and lined up with Krystal at the starting line.

**Krystal:** Unholy pagan! You should fear the chivalrous retribution of my knights as their righteous path shall lead me to victory!

**Jeremy:** What the hell are you talking about?

**Krystal:** I'm talking like a knight. You should talk like a magician. It might add a little more flavor to the duel.

**Jeremy:** I… don't think so.

**Krystal:** You're no fun! I'm going to be telling the story of the Krystal Knights!

**Jeremy: **The Story of WHAT? !

**Krystal: **The tale of a Knighthood sworn to protect their Kingdom. The Wizard's of the dark land of Griffan Threaten their peaceful kingdom. But one Chivalrous Knight will fight to defeat the Evil Wizards minions and Dragons to become Champion of the Land! But he does not do this for fame or Glory, he does this for the Princess he loves and will not fail her!

**Jeremy: **-_-';…Oh you gotta be kidding me!

**MC:** Duelists, are you ready? !

The starting light flashed yellow… yellow… yellow… GREEN!

**Both:** Duel!

They both sped out of the starting line and Krystal's agility allowed her to make the first turn.

**Krystal (LP 4000) (SC 0):** Draw! *draws* I'll summon Big-Shield Gardna (Lv.4 100/2600) in defense mode and place two cards face-down!

**Jeremy (LP 4000) (SC 0):** My turn, then! *draws, gains Speed Counter* I'll set two cards face-down as well and place Lyna the Light Charmer (Lv.3 500/1500) in defense mode!

**Krystal (SC 1):** *thinks: Wait! He usually places his Charmers face-down first to activate their effects. He must be changing his strategy. Well, two can play at that game!* I activate a Trap! Evening the Odds! Whenever you play a monster, I can summon a monster with the same Level or lower and I choose Spell Striker (Lv.3 600/200)!

**Jeremy:** I'll end my turn!

**Krystal:** *draws, gains Speed Counter*

**Jeremy:** I activate the Trap Card Full Throttle! Each time Speed Counters are gained, I get an extra one! *gains 2 Speed Counter*

**Krystal (SC 2):** I'll summon Jutte Fighter (Lv.2 700/900)! And I'll tune Jutte Fighter with Big-Shield Gardna in order to Synchro Summon-

**Jeremy (SC 3):** *thinks: Here it comes! Chivalrous Knight!*

**Krystal:** -Gaia, the Force of Earth (Lv.6 2600/800)!

**Jeremy:** Wasn't expecting that!

**Krystal:** And I'll now activate my Trap! Stance Change! We each select a monster on our fields and those monsters switch battle positions! I'll start by switching Spell Striker to defense mode! And now your Charmer must switch into attack mode! Now, Gaia, the Force of Earth, charge!

Gaia, the Force of Earth charged toward Lyna, ready to strike her with his lance.

**Jeremy:** I activate the Trap Magic Arm-Shield! If I have a monster while you control two or more, I can take control of one of your monsters and the attack gets redirected at it!

Lyna grabbed the Magic Arm-Shield and a clamp came out of it, which grabbed Spell Striker and held it in front of her. Gaia struck Spell Striker instead of Lyna, destroying Spell Striker in the process.

**Krystal:** Oh no! Gaia was forced to slay one of his own comrades! Such is the hard life of a knight! Forced into the battlefield to protect his loved ones when he can't even protect his own allies! *sobs* So sad!

**Jeremy:** Give me a break.

**Krystal:** Fine, I'll end my turn with a face-down!

**Jeremy:** *draws, gains 2 Speed Counters* *thinks: The stage is almost set.* I summon Familiar-Possessed Eria (Lv.4 1850/1500)! And then I'll activate the Speed Spell Summon Speeder! Since I have 4 or more Speed Counters, I can summon a Level 4 or lower card from my hand! My favorite Tuner Rose, Warrior of Revenge (Lv.4 1600/600)!

**Krystal (SC 3): **Oh, this is good! "Rose was once a knight who served the kingdom, but betrayed by one of her own comrades and nearly killed, she sought refuge with the evil wizards who promised her revenge in exchange for her servitude."

**Jeremy (SC 5):** Yeeeaah… Now I tune Rose with Lyna in order to Synchro Summon Arcanite Magician (Lv.7 400/1800)! And when he's Synchro Summoned, he gains 2 Spell Counters as well as 1000 attack points for each of them! And then I'll activate the Speed Spell-Premature Burial! By paying 5 Speed Counters and 800 Life Points, I can bring back a monster from my Graveyard! Come back, Rose, Warrior of Revenge! And now I'll tune my favorite Tuner with Eria in order to summon my favorite Synchro Monster! The creator of magic who taught the art of sorcery to a new generation! I Synchro Summon Mystical Origin Dragon (Lv.8 3200/3000)! And since Arcanite Magician is on the field and Lyna and Eria in my Graveyard, Origin Dragon gains 300 attack points!

**Krystal:** "The Warrior of Revenge, Rose, have lead the dreaded Arcanite Magician into the kingdom's lands and he brought with him an unholy beast of magic which will scorch the land dark of ash."

**Jeremy (LP 3100)(SC 0):** I now activate Arcanite Magician's ability! By removing one of his Spell Counters, I can destroy one card on the field and I choose Gaia, the Force of Earth!

Arcanite transferred his energy into his staff and shot that energy at Gaia, the Force of Earth. It struck him hard.

**Krystal:** I activate my Trap Heroic Sacrifice! Since you destroyed one of my monsters with a card effect, I can destroy one on your field! "Gaia knows he could not defeat Arcanite Magician, but with his last bit of strength, he will protect the kingdom from the fires of his dreaded dragon."

Gaia's javelin broke and the tip hit Mystical Origin Dragon, destroying him.

**Krystal:** "My knights have won a victory here today, but at a terrible cost. We lost 4 brave knights and we will honor your memory." *sobs*

**Jeremy:** Arcanite Magician can still attack you directly, go!

Arcanite Magician fired magical energy at Krystal, inflicting 1400 points of damage.

**Jeremy:** That ends my turn!

Watching from the pit area, Colin watched the duel with Tinker and Chris keeping an eye on Jeremy's Runner.

**Colin:** Hey, guys, do you think the knights will prevail or will the evil wizards win?

**Chris:** Ah, you're really getting into Krystal's narrative, aren't ya?

**Colin:** It's kind of hard not to, but I'm always a sucker for a good story.

**Krystal (LP 2600):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* I summon Queen's Knight (Lv.4 1500/1600)! "Behold, as the queen's personal knight comes forth to challenge Arcanite Magician." Attack him, Queen's Knight!

Queen's Knight slashed Arcanite Magician, destroying him and inflicting Jeremy with 100 points of damage.

**Krystal (SC 4):** And I set one card face-down and end my turn!

**Jeremy (LP 3900) (SC 2):** *draws, gains 2 Speed Counters* I'll summon Mage of the Beyond (Lv.4 1500/900) in defense mode.

A mage wearing a black cloak with a skull design on the hood appeared next to Jeremy's Duel Runner.

**Krystal (SC 5):** I still have Evening the Odds out on the field, so I now summon King's Knight (Lv.4 1600/1000)! "A dark mage stood before Queen's Knight to challenge her, but the King's Knight came to the rescue toe ensure she would not fall in battle."

**Jeremy (SC 4):** Oh, geez. I end my turn. And why didn't you activate that on my last turn?

**Krystal:** Well, duh, I didn't have a card to summon!

**Jeremy:** You had Queen's Knight!

**Krystal:** Oh… Oops, I guess I forgot.

**Jeremy:** Oh, geez, maybe you should focus more on your duel than your bedtime story!

**Krystal:** THOSE BEDTIME STORIES ARE VERY IMPORTANT TO ME! ! ! IT'S THE ONLY TIME I SPENT WITH MY DAD! ! !

Jeremy was silent; he didn't know what to say. Krystal took a deep breath and calmed herself down.

**Krystal:** I'm sorry, Jeremy. That was out of line.

**Jeremy:** Um, it's okay. It's your turn.

**Krystal:** *draws, gains Speed Counter* "The King's Knight did not come alone, for he knew the task would be too great. So, he requested assistance from Jack's Knight (Lv.5 1900/1000)." Who I can Special Summon with King's Knight on the field! "Now, these mighty warriors will have to summon a more powerful knight to the field." I sacrifice all 3 of them to summon Gilford the Lightning (Lv.8 2800/1400)! And since he was summoned using 3 tributes, I can destroy every monster you have on the field!

Gilford lifted his sword and lightning struck Mage of the Beyond, destroying him.

**Krystal (SC 6):** And now Gilford will attack you directly!

Gilford charged for Jeremy's Duel Runner.

**Jeremy (SC 6):** I activate Mage of the Beyond's ability! If he's in the Graveyard while you're attacking me directly, I can bring back a monster and equip my mage to it! I'll bring back Mystical Origin Dragon!

A portal to another world appeared next to Jeremy's Runner and out of it came Mage of the Beyond riding Mystical Origin Dragon.

**Krystal:** Gilford, stop your attack!

Gilford stopped before he could strike Mystical Origin Dragon and backed off.

**Krystal:** "A dark mage had brought back the dreaded Mystical Origin Dragon the knights have worked so hard to destroy. Gilford knows his power is inadequate, but he will do whatever he can to hold off the dragon, even though it might be in vain." I set one card face-down and end my turn!

**Jeremy:** *draws, gains 2 Speed Counters* I'll summon Magician's Valkyria (Lv.4 1600/1800)!

**Krystal (SC 7):** "The mistress of the wizards, the one who is leading them into these vile battles against the kingdom, her jealousy for the beautiful princess is leading to nothing but death and despair across the lands."

**MV:** Wait, what?

**Jeremy (SC 8):** Just go along with it. She's just having fun. And now Mystical Origin Dragon will attack Gilford the Lightning!

Mystical Origin Dragon fired a mystical energy stream at Gilford, destroying him and inflicting 400 points of damage to Krystal.

**Krystal (LP 2200):** I activate the Trap Card Regroup! Since a Tribute Summoned monster was destroyed, I can summon the sacrificed monsters in defense mode from my Graveyard!

King's, Queen's and Jack's Knight reappeared next to Krystal's Duel Runner.

**Jeremy: **Magician's Valkyria attack Jack's Knight!

Magician's Valkyria then attacked Jack's Knight, destroying him.

**Krystal:** "Alas, Gilford fought to the Death against Mystical Origin Dragon, to allow his Knight Companions to escape and regroup, But the Magician's Valkyria hunted them down, and Jack's Knight gave his life in battle. Another casualty in this terrible war!"

**Jeremy:** I end my turn!

Meanwhile, Ali went into Krystal's pit area where Makoto was watching the duel.

**Makoto:** Oh, Ali, hi. We never formally met. I'm Makoto.

**Ali:** Hello, nice to meet you.

**Makoto:** What a great story. Do you think it will be a happy story or a tragedy?

**Ali:** I do not understand why she wasting time turning the duel into a fairy tale when she should be focused on winning.

**Makoto:** I think that's her way of trying to relax.

**Ali:** What do you mean?

**Makoto:** She was pretty nervous and stressed out before the duel. I think what she's doing is calming herself because if you're stressed and you're trying hard to do something, you become more stressed. When you're relaxed, everything becomes easier and clearer. You should try it sometime, Ali.

**Ali:** What?

**Makoto:** I've seen you duel. You look tense, even outside of the arenas. You should try relaxing a little bit. It might do you a little good.

**Krystal:** "Looks like the knights are in their darkest hour. They are held up in the last stronghold before the princess' castle. Is there no hope for victory?" *draws, gains Speed Counter* I activate the Speed Spell Revolver Limit! Since I have 6 or more Speed Counters, I can draw up to 6 cards from my Deck! *draws cards* "Hold true, knights. For help has arrived." I activate the Speed Spell Monster Reincarnation to bring Jutte Fighter back to my hand, but at the cost of another card in my hand! Then I summon Marauding Captain (Lv.3 1200/400)! And then I'll use his ability to summon Jutte Fighter! Now, I'll tune Jutte Fighter with Queen's and King's Knights to Synchro Summon Templar Knight (Lv.10 3800/3400)! Now, Templar Knight, attack Mystical Origin Dragon!

Templar Knight swung his giant sword at Mystical Origin Dragon, but the spirit of Mage of Beyond summoned forth a barrier that stopped the attack. However, Mage of the Beyond vanished into thin air.

**Jeremy (LP 2600) (SC 10):** Mage of the Beyond has another ability! When the equipped card is destroyed, I can remove him from play to save my Origin Dragon!

**Krystal (SC 8):** I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!

**Jeremy:** *draws, gains 2 Speed Counters* I first activate the Speed Spell Swift Mimic! This allows me to activate the effects of the last Speed Spell you played and I activate your Speed Spell Revolver Limit! Now, since I have 6 or more Speed Counters, I can draw cards until I have 6 in my hand! *draws 6 cards* I summon the Tuner Night's End Sorcerer (Lv.2 1300/200)! And now I'll tune Night's End Sorcerer with Magician's Valkyria in order to Synchro Summon the Synchro Tuner Mystical Kunoichi (Lv.6 2300/1900)! And then I'll activate her ability! I'll decrease her Level by 2 to increase my Life Points by 200!

Six orbs appeared in front of Mystical Kunoichi and two of them shattered and their shards surrounded Jeremy's Duel Runner, restoring his Life Points by 200.

**Jeremy (LP 2800) (SC 10):** I'll end my turn with that!

**Krystal (SC 9):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* "The final battle is upon you, knights. Go forth and claim victory." I summon Comrade Swordsman of Landstar (Lv.3 500/1200)! And then I'll tune Comrade Swordsman of Landstar with Marauding Captain in order to summon a monster who fights for everything that is good and just! I call forth my Chivalrous Knight (Lv.6 2400/2000)!

Chivalrous Knight kneeled before Krystal.

**Krystal (SC 10):** Arise my knight!

Chivalrous Knight then rose and drew his sword, ready to give his life in battle.

**Krystal:** "And the legendary knight emerges onto the battlefield, ready to risk everything for those he loves."

**Jeremy (SC 12):** Now it's my turn! I activate Mystical Kunoichi's special ability! I can Synchro Summon during your Main Phase using her as Synchro Material! So, I'll tune her with Mystical Origin Dragon!

**Krystal:** You're tuning what with what? !

**Jeremy:** That's right! I'm going to Synchro Summon Cosmic Origin Dragon (Lv.12 4200/4000)! *thinks: Let's see if this light speed thing can work.*

Jeremy started to accelerate at an incredibly high speed. He pressed a button on his Duel Runner and he began to go even faster. He blows right by Krystal, spinning her around and almost wiping her out, and in a flash, Jeremy was gone and in another flash, he reappeared with Cosmic Origin Dragon on the field.

**Tinker:** Son of a bitch! That idiot actually went light speed!

Krystal rides up alongside Jeremy's runner and saw that he was shaking.

**Krystal:** Jeremy, are you okay?

**Jeremy:** Never again. That was terrifying.

**Krystal:** Well, glad to see you're okay. Back to the duel. Well, I'll set one more card face-down and end my turn!

**Jeremy:** *draws* By the way, Cosmic Origin Dragon gains 500 attack points for each Spellcaster on the field or in the Graveyard other than himself! So, his attack power rises to 6700! Now, Cosmic Origin Dragon, attack Templar Knight!

**Krystal (SC 11):** I activate the Trap Card Mirror Force!

**Jeremy:** Well, then I'll activate Cosmic Origin Dragon's ability! Once per turn, I can negate the activation of a card effect and destroy it!

Mirror Force was destroyed and Cosmic Origin Dragon fired a shining energy stream at Templar Knight.

**Krystal:** I've got my other Trap Covering Fire! Now, my Chivalrous Knight's attack power gets added to Templar Knight's!

Chivalrous Knight tried to assist Templar Knight by cutting one of Cosmic Origin Dragon's wings, but the energy stream still hit Templar Knight, destroying him and inflicting 500 points of damage to Krystal's Life Points.

**Jeremy:** "The Templar Knight fell to the might of Cosmic Origin Dragon and Chivalrous Knight stands alone. And the Wizards seem to be nearing their victory." … Oh, damn it, Krystal! Now you've got me doing it!

**Krystal (LP 1700):** It's fun, isn't it?

**Jeremy:** Yeah, I'll just end my turn!

**Krystal:** *draws, gains Speed Counter* I'll switch Chivalrous Knight into defense mode and then I'll activate Speed Spell Warrior Returning Alive to bring Marauding Captain back to my hand! And then I'll summon him in defense mode! And then I'll use his ability to summon Command Knight (Lv.4 1200/1900) in defense mode! And then I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn!

**Jeremy:** *draws* First, I'll use the effect of Speed World 2! *reveals Angel Baton in his hand* By removing 10 Speed Counters, I can destroy 1 card on the field and I choose Marauding Captain!

Jeremy began slowing down and Marauding Captain was destroyed.

**Jeremy (SC 2):** And then I'll summon Hiita the Fire Charmer (Lv.3 500/1500) in attack mode! And now I'll activate another one of Cosmic Origin Dragon's abilities! I can selct a Spellcaster on my side of the field and for one turn, its attack power increases equal to the number of Spellcasters in my Graveyard! Now her power has jumped from 500 to 3000! And now Cosmic Origin Dragon will attack Chivalrous Knight!

**Krystal:** I activate my Trap Treachery! Now, the Battle Phase will end, but we must select a monster on our fields and switch control!

**Jeremy:** Fine, but Cosmic Origin Dragon can negate your Trap!

**Krystal:** Good, because I've got another one! Magic Arm Shield! I can now take your Fire Charmer and when your Origin Dragon attacks, you'll receive damage from the attack! So, which one will it be? Treachery? Or Magic Arm Shield?

Jeremy looked at his options, either way he was in trouble. Treachery appeared to still give him control of the duel, so…

**Jeremy:** I negate Magic Arm Shield!

**Krystal:** Now, Treachery activates! When the Battle Phase ends, we must switch control of monsters! And I choose Chivalrous Knight!

**Jeremy:** Hiits the Fire Charmer will switch!

Both Chivalrous Knight and Hiita switch fields.

**Krystal:** "All hope is lost. The last defender, Command Knight, stands alone against the forces he can't defeat. Chivalrous Knight has turned his back on the kingdom. This is truly a dark day, indeed."

**Jeremy:** I end my turn!

**Krystal:** *draws* *thinks: Okay, I'm going to only have one shot to pull this off with the last two cards in my hand.* I activate the Speed Spell Warrior's Retribution! By paying 10 Speed Counters, I can tribute 2 monsters on my side of the field to bring back one Warrior-type monster! And I will sacrifice my 2 monsters to summon Templar Knight!

**Jeremy:** *thinks: And I already used Cosmic Origin Dragon's effect to negate that Trap! I can't use it until my next turn!* Templar Knight doesn't have enough power to take down Cosmic Origin Dragon!

**Krystal (SC 2):** "The Templar Knight has risen to his feet, coming back from the gates of hell itself to turn the tide of this battle. Realizing his errors, Chivalrous Knight repents and returns to the kingdom and the side of his beloved princess."

**Jeremy:** What? !

**Krystal:** I activate Templar Knight's ability! If you have a Warrior monster on your side of the field, I can switch control with Templar Knight!

Chivalrous Knight and Templar Knight switch fields.

**Krystal:** And if there's any non-Warrior monsters on his controller's side of the field, you know what happens next!

**Jeremy:** No! Crap!

Templar Knight's sword started to shine brightly. He lifted it up into the air and a golden ring surrounded Jeremy's entire field. Templar Knight then struck the sword down and everything in the circle was destroyed, Cosmic Origin Dragon and Templar Knight.

**Krystal:** And now I'll switch Chivalrous Knight into attack mode and I'll activate the Speed Spell Speed Energy! This increases a monster's attack equal to the number of Speed Counters times 200!

Chivalrous Knight's attack points increased to 2800.

**Krystal:** "Templar Knight gave his life to banish the damned dragon of the wizards back to the hell that spawned it. And now Chivalrous Knight can slay the wizard king." Attack him directly!

Chivalrous Knight slashed at Jeremy's Duel Runner, reducing his Life Points to 0.

**Jeremy (LP 0):** Damn it!

**Krystal (LP 1700):** "And so, the wizards were defeated and peace was brought back to the kingdom. The surviving knights mourned the loss of their fallen comrades. All of them were honorably remembered for there Sacrifices. From Gaia the Force of Earth charging into the think of battle, to the Templar Knight Slaying the Cosmic Origin Dragon. The Chivalrous Knight was deemed a hero for slaying the wicked king and earned the hand of his princess. And they lived happily ever after. The End."

While Krystal gave the final narrative to her story, Jeremy pulled into the pit stop and removed his helmet.

**Tinker:** Tough loss, Jeremy. Well, you can't win-

Jeremy got off his Duel Runner and pushed Tinker out of the way and walked out of the room.

**Tinker: **Hey, Jeremy! What the hell? !

But it was too late; Jeremy had left.


	24. Chapter 24: Strife

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._ **Short chapter warning.**

* * *

><p>*Cairo, Egypt, Central Stadium 10:10 am LST*<p>

Jeremy was walking down the halls, allowing his frustration to get the better of him.

**Jeremy:** Idiot! Idiot! I'm an idiot! Why didn't I see that move coming? ! I could've countered it! Dumbass!

While Jeremy scolded himself, Colin finally found and caught up to him.

**Colin:** Hey, Jeremy, calm down!

**Jeremy:** No, you calm down!

**Colin:** I already am calm. You're the one who's freaking out.

**Jeremy:** That was complete and total bullshit! I let my pride get in the way for one second and I lose!

**Colin:** Well, that's what happens when you let your pride get in the way. You know that.

**Jeremy:** Just shut up! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I DO NOT NEED A LECTURE FROM YOU OF ALL PEOPLE! I AM THE BETTER DUELIST! I CAN BEAT YOU ANY DAY OF THE WEEK!

**Colin:** Jeremy, listen to yourself! You're starting to sound like the assholes we always complain about!

**Jeremy:** Well, it's the truth. I know it and you know it.

Jeremy then began to walk away.

**Colin:** Well, if you're the better duelist, how come I'm the only one who's won a championship? !

That is it! Jeremy turned around and punched Colin square in the face. Colin held his jaw for a second and Jeremy couldn't believe what he just did. Colin then got up and punched Jeremy and he fell and Colin jumped onto him and started wailing on him and the two got into a very physical fight. They caused so much noise that several people came by and started watching. Finally, Makoto and Ali came by and noticed that they were fighting. They finally pulled Colin off of Jeremy and Makoto helped Jeremy up, but as soon as she did, the two charged at each other and they had to break them up again and this time, Tinker came in between the middle to try and stop it.

**Tinker:** Hey! Stop it! Stop it, you two!

Suddenly, a wild punch from Colin hit Tinker square in the jaw and knocked out two of his teeth.

**Colin:** Oh, come on! People should stop getting in the middle of my fights!

After Tinker got punched out by a Mike Tyson punch, everyone took a moment to calm down. Jeremy then walked away from everybody without saying another word. Makoto followed him hoping she could talk to him.

**Colin:** Good riddance, you stuck up bastard!

Colin then walked away in the opposite direction, leaving Ali there looking down at the beaten-up Tinker.

**Tinker:** Oooooooow…

**Ali:** Oh, it wasn't that bad. Get up, you baby.

**Tinker:** *slurred* Call me baby again, please…

Ali just kicked him lightly on the side and walked away. Meanwhile, Makoto finally caught up with Jeremy, who she found just sitting on a bench in the hallway, trying to take a deep breath. Makoto just sat down next to him.

**Makoto:** Hi.

**Jeremy:** I really acted like a jackass back there…

**Makoto:** Yeah, you did.

**Jeremy:** I just don't know what came over me. I just have this built-up anger inside of me. I'm glad Krystal won, but I hate it that I got too cocky and didn't play that card face-down.

**Makoto:** What card?

**Jeremy:** Dimensional Wall. When she would attack me with Chivalrous Knight, I could've used Dimensional Wall to deal any damage I would've taken to her and she would have lost.

**Makoto:** Well, you thought you could just win with your Cosmic Origin Dragon. We all lose once in a while.

**Jeremy:** True, but I didn't hold my end of the bargain.

**Makoto:** What bargain?

**Jeremy:** Colin and I made a deal that we'd meet each other in the final round. I know he's going to beat Nick and when he advances, people are going to keep saying he's better than me.

**Makoto:** Well, you shouldn't really care about what other people say. Maybe you're better than Colin. Maybe he's better than you. Who cares? Your friends; you love this game. You should just enjoy it and not worry about some analysts saying how you play it.

Jeremy thought for a moment and then got up from the bench.

**Jeremy:** I need to apologize.

Makoto smiled, got up and followed him. They made their way to the stadium and the two Fortunate 4 matches were starting at the same time. Ali was dueling Vladimir Sergov on the ground duel arena while Jack Atlas was taking on Roberto Ramirez in a turbo-duel.

**MC:** Okay, for those of you who don't know the bracket match-ups, the winner of the Clairoux-Sergov duel will take on Krystal Skyler in the next round and the winner of the Atlas-Ramirez duel will take on the winner of the St. Clair-Knossoss duel, which will occur later today! Duelists, are you ready? !

**Sergov:** Nothing personal, French poodle. I will squash you like the bug you are!

**Ali:** You don't scare me! *thinks: I've fought something more terrifying.*

**Jack:** The prize is a date with destiny! And that destiny is mine!

**Ramirez:** You are arrogant, aren't you?

**All four:** Let's duel!

Jack Atlas and Ramirez sped off on their Duel Runners to begin their duel and they flew very close to where Ali was standing. When they passed by, the wind almost made Ali lose the cards in her hand.

**Ali:** Damn it! Careful, Atlas!

**Jack (LP 4000) (SC 0):** You pay attention to your duel and I'll pay attention to mine! *draws* I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn!

**Ramirez (LP 4000) (SC 0):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman (Lv.4 1600/1400)! And I'll have him attack you directly!

**Jack (SC 1):** I activate the Trap Card Red Screen! This prevents you from declaring any attacks, but I have to pay 1000 Life Points during each of my End Phases!

**Ramirez (SC 1):** I'll end my turn!

While Jack dueled, Ali dueled as well.

**Ali (LP 8000):** I'll summon Forbidden Android (Lv.4 1450/1500) in defense mode and place two cards face-down and end my turn!

**Sergov (LP 8000):** Глупая женщина! Я могу выиграть этот поединок в 2 оборота! (Stupid Woman! I can win this duel in 2 turns!) I Summon Cyber-stein (Lv.2 700/500) and I'll activate its ability! I pay 5000 life points to Special summon Fusion Monster from Extra deck! I Special summon Five-headed Dragon! (Lv.12 5000/5000)! And now you'll feel the might of my Dragon!

**Ali:** If you're so sure, attack.

**Sergov (LP 3000):** Вы пытаетесь меня психологически. Нет, у вас есть ловушка готова к атаке. (You're trying to psych me out. No, you have a Trap ready for the attack.) I end my turn with a face-down!

**Jack:** *draws, gains Speed Counter* I Special Summon Vice Dragon (Lv.5 2000/2400) and normal summon Dark Resonator (Lv.3 1300/300)! And then I'll tune them together in order to Synchro Summon Red Dragon Archfiend (Lv.8 3000/2000)! Red Dragon Archfiend, attack with Absolute Powerforce!

Red Dragon Archfiend struck Sparkman, destroying him and inflicting 1400 points of damage to Ramirez.

**Jack (SC 2):** That will end my turn!

**Ramirez (LP 2600) (SC 2):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* I'll just summon Elemental Hero Clayman (Lv.4 800/2000) in defense mode and end my turn!

Jack and Ramirez then circled around the track and zoomed past Ali again. This time, the wind messed up her hair and ruffled up her jacket.

**Ali:** I am so sick of this already! I'm going to end this duel now! *draws*

**Sergov:** *laughs* You can't be serious, unless you plan to surrender now.

**Ali:** I activate my face-down Spell Card Enemy Controller! By tributing my Android, I can take control of one of your monsters! Five-Headed Dragon!

The Five-Headed Dragon switched sides of the field and Sergov then stared into the ten angry eyes of his former monster.

**Ali:** Five-Headed Dragon, attack!

Each of the heads shot blasts of water, fire, earth, wind and darkness at Cyber-Stein.

**Sergov:** I activate Trap Card Magic Cylinders! The attack will now be reflected from my monster to-

**Ali:** I activate Dark Bribe! This negates your effect and enables you to draw a card! Not that it'll do much good!

Dark Bribe destroyed Magic Cylinder and the attack hit Cyber-Stein, destroying him and inflicting Sergov with 4300 points of damage. Ali turns to leave and sees that Jack is still dueling.

**Jack (LP 3000) (SC 3):** My move! *draws, gains Speed Counter* Time to end this! Red Dragon Archfiend, destroy Clayman!

Red Dragon Archfiend crushed Clayman into pieces, destroying him.

**Jack (SC 4):** And then I'll activate my face-down Trap Lineage of Destruction! Since one of your defense position monsters was destroyed, a Level 8 monster can attack twice! Red Dragon Archfiend, finish him!

Red Dragon Archfiend struck Ramirez's Duel Runner, reducing his Life Points to 0.

**MC:** Wow! What two incredibly fast duels! That's bad for the TV networks, but great for dueling sponsorships!

Ali then went back to the locker rooms and on the way, she ran into Jeremy and Makoto.

**Jeremy:** Ali, have you seen Colin?

**Ali:** Why? Are you going to try and kill him again?

**Jeremy:** No, I was actually going to apologize.

**Ali:** *smirks* Darn, I was really hoping you'd actually try to kill him. Sorry, haven't seen him since your little scuffle earlier, but Tinker's in the pit area trying to fix his teeth.

**Jeremy:** Thanks, Ali.

Jeremy made his way to the pit area. There, they found Ryan holding Tinker down, Chris holding Tinker's mouth open and placing his lost teeth into their respective spots and Krystal had a hammer and was about to hammer them in.

**Krystal:** Now, don't move, Tinker, this is going to hurt a lot.

**Tinker:** *open-mouthed* Can't I just go to a dentist?

**Chris:** Well, yeah, but what fun would that be?

**Makoto:** Hold it!

Everyone looked up and Tinker took the opportunity to slip out of Ryan's grasp.

**Tinker:** Oh, thank heaven!

**Jeremy:** Tinker, I wanted to apologize for pushing you and causing you to lose some of your teeth.

**Tinker:** Hey, don't worry about it, but man, Colin's right hook, the kid should be a boxer, not a duelist!

Krystal came up to Jeremy and bowed before him in respect.

**Krystal:** Jeremy, I'm so sorry about the duel. I feel so bad about it, now.

**Jeremy:** Don't blame yourself; I got overconfident. You deserved to win that match.

**Krystal:** But still, I feel bad.

**Jeremy:** "A knight must do what a knight must do for his king and his country." Right?

Krystal looked up and smiled.

**Krystal:** Right.

**Jeremy:** Hey, where's Colin? I need to apologize to him, too.

**Chris:** He went off to look for Rita. I haven't seen her since they announced the match-ups today.

**Krystal:** Um, she was in my pit earlier. She said she was going back to the locker room to prepare for her duel against Knossoss.

**Jeremy:** Oh, right, she duels him next.

At the doorway to their area, Ali stood there and overheard their conversation.

**Ali:** *thinks: Spirits, help her. She'll need it.*


	25. Chapter 25: Burning the Rose

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

* * *

><p>*Cairo, Egypt, Central Stadium Locker Room S 10:44 am LST*<p>

Rita St. Clair sat in the room, alone, and she looked at the top of her deck and the top card she looked at was Twilit Dragon.

Knock. Knock. Knock

**Colin:** Rita, are you in there?

**Rita:** *thinks: Oh, geez, what does HE want?*

**Colin:** Come on. Open up. I just want to talk.

Rita sighed and went to open the door. When she did, she saw a giant stuffed Kuriboh right in front of her face staring back at her.

**Colin:** Can't stay mad at this face, can ya?

Rita blinked and then looked past the toy at Colin and gave him a glare.

**Colin:** Aren't you going to say something?

Rita just continued to glare at him.

**Colin:** … Look, Rita, I'm sorry. You said that card was the most important thing from your dad. I just- he told you not to give it up and I wasn't going to let Rankshaw take it.

Rita just continued to glare at him.

**Colin:** … I guess it doesn't matter, though. Geez, I was really hoping this Kuriboh would help. That's $500 well spent.

**Rita:** You spent $500 on that thing? !

**Colin:** Ah-ha! I knew I could get you to talk!

Rita just glared at him again.

**Colin:** And now you're going back to glaring at me. You're really that mad at me?

**Rita:** Of course I am, you dumbass! You almost got yourself killed over a stupid card!

**Colin:** Oh, now it's a stupid card? The other day, you were telling me how much this card meant to you!

**Rita:** That was before…

Rita stopped mid-sentence and looked down.

**Colin:** That was before what?

**Rita:** … Never mind. I have a duel to prepare for.

Rita then began to walk away toward the stadium.

**Colin:** Well, be careful Rita.

Colin watched Rita walk out of the hall and then he looked at the giant stuffed Kuriboh.

**Colin:** Do you think she's gonna be all right?

The giant stuffed Kuriboh just stared back at him.

**Colin:** Yeah, I hope you're right.

Rita made her way to the ground duel arena when the MC began to make the announcements.

**MC:** Introducing first, from Oakland, California, USA, she was one of the lowest-ranked duelists in the tournament, but she fought her way up the ranks and into the hearts of fans all over the world! Rita St. Clair!

Rita made her way onto the stage and while she did that, Colin was back at his locker room watching it on a television that was in there, when Jeremy came in, followed by Makoto and Krystal.

**Jeremy:** Hey, Colin.

**Colin:** Hey you, stay back! I've got a Kuriboh and I know how to use it!

Colin held up the Kuriboh like it was a shield.

**Jeremy:** O…k? I just came to apologize for punching you in the face.

**Colin:** Oh, don't worry about it.

Colin held the stuffed Kuriboh close and watched the TV.

**Colin:** I just hope Rita gets out of this duel okay.

**MC:** And introducing her opponent, from Athens, Greece! This duelist has a terrifying presence that strikes fear into all who see him! Knossoss!

The shadows arose from the ground and Knossoss's evil form took shape across the duel field from Rita.

**Knossoss:** _Ha, the mortal fools! They only wish for mere entertainment, oblivious to my true intentions._

**Rita:** It doesn't matter because I'm going to stop you here!

**Knossoss:** _Hoho! That confident, are you? So, be it! You get the first move, then!_

**Rita:** All right!

**Both:** Duel!

**Rita (LP 8000):** *draws* I set one monster face-down in defense mode and two cards face-down! That ends my turn!

**Knossoss (LP 8000):** *draws* _I pay 7000 Life Points to Special Summon-_

**Rita:** I activate the Trap Card Royal Oppression! By paying 800 Life Points, we can both prevent the Special summoning of a monster or an effect that special summons one and destroy those cards!

**Knossoss:** _Gah! Fine then! My Shadow Castle will have to wait! But I will summon Shadow Knight Minotaur_ (Lv.4 2200/100)_!_

A man with a bull's head and covered in black Greek armor carrying a giant axe emerged on Knossoss's side of the field.

**Knossoss:** _Shadow Knight Minotaur, destroy her face-down card!_

Shadow Knight Minotaur charged toward the face-down monster, swinging his axe violently. The monster was revealed as Mystical Elf, but the attack instead hit a giant castle wall that appeared in front of Mystical Elf.

**Rita:** I activated the Trap Castle Walls! This increases a monster's defense by 500 for one turn! So, you lose 300 Life Points due to your failed attack!

**Knossoss (LP 7700):** _Ragh! Fine! I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn!_

**Rita:** *draws* I now sacrifice Mystical Elf in order to summon Skull Archfiend of Lightning (Lv.6 2500/1200)! And then I'll activate the Spell Card Block Attack! This switches one of your monsters to defense mode!

Shadow Knight Minotaur took up a defensive stance.

**Rita:** And now he'll attack Minotaur with Lightning Strike!

Skull Archfiend of Lightning called forth lightning that struck Minotaur and destroyed him. Meanwhile, Colin, Jeremy and the others continued to watch the duel from the locker room.

**Krystal:** I don't understand. Why did she just switch it to defense mode?

**Colin:** Great awareness, Rita!

Everyone in the room looked at Colin, who was still holding the stuffed Kuriboh.

**Colin:** The Shadow Knight cards all have the piercing effect, where when they attack a monster in defense mode and the difference is dealt as damage, but it also works the other way around. So, if a Shadow Knight card is in defense mode, any monster can attack it and the difference is dealt as damage. Also, I love Rita's strategy of preventing him from summoning his Shadow Castle because without it-

**Jeremy:** Dude, I'm sorry, but I can't take you seriously while you're holding that thing.

Jeremy pointed to the stuff Kuriboh in Colin's arms. Colin just brushed him off and continued to watch the duel.

**Rita:** I'll end my turn with a face-down!

**Knossoss (LP 5300):** _I hope you enjoy your small victory, for it will be your last! _*draws* _I summon Shadow Knight Immortal _(Lv.4 1800/400)_!_

A heavily-clothed man, covered from head to toe with garbs, wielding a Syrian sword emerged on Knossoss's side of the field.

**Knossoss:** _And I'll equip him with the Shadow Sword, which will increase his attack by 1000! Now, Shadow Knight Immortal, destroy that Archfiend!_

Shadow Knight Immortal swung its giant shadow sword at Skull Archfiend of Lightning, destroying him and inflicting 300 points of damage to Rita.

**Knossoss:** _And I finish my turn with a face-down!_

**Rita (LP 7700):** *thinks: He's got 3 cards face-down. I better be careful.* *draws* First, I activate Pot of Greed to draw two more cards!

**Knossoss:** I activate the Trap Card Never-ending Greed! Every time you draw a card now, I gain 500 Life Points!

Rita drew her 2 cards from Pot of Greed and Knossoss's life points increase by 1000.

**Rita: **I Activate Mystical Space Typhoon to Destroy your Shadow Sword!

A Mystical Vortex appeared and destroyed the Shadow sword equipped to Shadow Knight Immortal.

**Knossoss (LP 6300): **_When Shadow Sword is destroyed by a card effect, you must draw One Card!_

Rita draws another card and Knossoss's Life Points increased by 500.

**Rita:** I summon Dunames Dark Witch (Lv.4 1800/1050)! And then I'll equip her with Elf's Light, which increases a Light monster's attack power by 400 and decrease its defense by 200! And she will attack your Immortal!

Dunames Dark Witch attacked Immortal, but he was still standing after the attack.

**Knossoss (LP 6400):** _You can't kill an immortal! I do receive damage, but he remains on the field! And I will activate a Trap! Shadow Tribute! After a monster I control attacks, I can tribute it and choose to either Special Summon a monster from my hand or increase my Life Points equal to half of the monster's attack! And since I can't Special Summon a monster, I'll just increase my Life Points!_

Shadow arose from underground and consumed Immortal, increasing Knossoss's Life Points by 900.

**Rita:** I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!

**Knossoss (LP 7300):** *draws* _Herherher! I just drew Double Cyclone! I destroy one Spell or Trap on my side of the field and I can destroy one on yours! I'll destroy Never-ending Greed to destroy your ROYAL OPPRESSION!_

**Rita:** Oh no!

Two cyclones appeared and destroyed the two continuous Trap Cards.

**Knossoss:** _I now pay 7000 Life Points so I can bring forth the Shadow Castle of Amaar_ (Lv.9 0/0)_!_

Knossoss took the Shadow Castle of Amaar card and placed it in his Field Spell Card Zone. The castle arose to the field and struck terror into the hearts of everyone around it, including Rita.

**Knossoss (LP 300):** _You're afraid, I can feel it. That fear will consume you! And now I summon Shadow Knight Hoplon _(Lv.4 1700/1400)_! And with him out, I can Special Summon Shadow Knight Dori_ (Lv.4 1600/1000)_! And thanks to Shadow Castle, their attack becomes one, which means they both have 3300 attack points! Go, Shadow Knight Hoplon, destroy Dunames Dark Witch!_

Shadow Knight Hoplon jumped down from the Shadow Castle and struck Dunames Dark Witch with his spear, inflicting 1100 points of damage to Rita.

**Knossoss:** _Now, Dori, attack her directly!_

Dori threw his spear at Rita and it actually pierced through her shoulder as if it were real, inflicting her with 3300 points of damage.

**Rita (LP 3300):** Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Meanwhile, the duelists were watching the duel back at the locker room and they saw her get hit with the spear.

**Colin:** RITA!

Colin dropped the stuffed Kuriboh and ran right out of the room.

**Krystal:** Colin, wait up!

Krystal ran right after him. Shadow Knight Dori retrieved his spear from Rita's shoulder and Rita looked over and saw all of the blood around her. She couldn't even stand up, so she just sat up and continued the duel.

**Knossoss:** _How does it feel knowing defeat is so close? That the shadows of oblivion are just waiting for you? And that your death will come as soon as your next turn ends?_

**Rita:** Not... *huff* yet! *draws*

When she drew, it hurt her arm a little bit more; the pain was intense.

**Rita:** I'll remove Mystical Elf and Skull Archfiend of Lightning from my Graveyard to Special Summon Chaos Sorcerer (Lv.6 2300/2000)! And then I'll activate the Spell Card Shadow Blast! Since Chaos Sorcerer is on the field, I can remove a monster on your field with the highest attack from play and since you have two with the same attack, he can destroy both!

Chaos Sorcerer's hands started to glow black and purple and then he fired that aura at both Shadow Knight Hoplon and Shadow Knight Dori, removing them from play.

**Knossoss:** _I activate my Trap! Light Collapse!_

The lights in the stadium grew dark and the whole city blacked out as well.

Watching the duel, Ali noticed the difference this time.

**Ali:** *thinks: The blackout has reached the whole city this time. It must be because he absorbed the mark of the Crimson Dragon, increasing his power.*

**Rita:** I thought you had to remove 3 cards from your Graveyard to activate that Trap!

**Knossoss:** _No, I just need 3 cards removed from play and I'll remove Immortal to join Hoplon and Dori to summon Shadow Dragon of Amaar_ (Lv.10 X000/X000)_!_

They saw the dark shadow dragon on top of the castle flying down with its bloodcurdling roar.

**Knossoss:** _And don't forget, he gets all of the power from the cards removed from play! 5100! And when he's summoned, he forces you to end your turn! Which means it's mine now!_ *draws*_ Now, Shadow Dragon, destroy the Chaos Sorcerer! SHADOW OBLIVION!_

Shadow Dragon Amaar roared again and the shadows from its body form a blade shape, but then chains came from out of the shadows and restrained Shadow Dragon of Amaar.

**Rita:** I activated my Trap Shadow Spell! This stops your monster from attacking or switching battle positions and decreases its attack by 700!

**Knossoss:** _I end my turn!_

**Rita:** *draws* I activate the Spell Card Plentiful Bounty! This allows me to keep drawing cards until there are 6 in my hand! *Draws cards* Then I remove Dunames Dark Witch from my Graveyard in order to Special Summon the Tuner Twilight Magician (Lv.4 1900/1000) from my Deck!

A magician wearing robes that were half-black and half-white appeared on Rita's side of the field.

**Rita:** Now I summon Unhappy Maiden (Lv.1 0/100)! And now I'll tune Twilight Magician with Unhappy Maiden in order to Synchro Summon Twilit Knight (Lv.5 2100/1500)!

A knight wearing armor with the same design as Twilight Magician appeared on the field.

**Rita:** And since Twilight Magician was used to Synchro Summon a Spellcaster, I can bring back a monster that was removed from play back onto the field! So return to the field, Skull Archfiend of Lightning!

A bolt of lightning struck down onto the stadium and Skull Archfiend of Lightning returned to the field.

**Rita: **And now I activate the Spell Card Brain Control! By paying 800 Life Points, I can take control of any monster and I choose Shadow Dragon of Amaar!

Shadow Dragon of Amaar switched sides of the field.

**Rita (LP 2500):** And Twilit Knight is a Synchro Tuner monster, but he's special! He can be used to Synchro Summon Twilit Dragon as long as I tune him with any Dragon-type monster, regardless of Level! So, now I tune Twilit Knight with Shadow Dragon of Amaar to summon a creature who has a mastery of both the darkness and the light! I Synchro Summon Twilit Dragon (Lv.8 3000/2600)!

When Twilit Dragon was Synchro Summoned, Twilit Knight was riding on top of it.

**Rita:** Since Twilit Knight was used to Synchro Summon Twilit Dragon, he becomes equipped to him! And now to activate Twilit Dragon's ability! Since he was Synchro Summoned, I can Special Summon a Light or Dark monster from my hand, and I choose Wingweaver (Lv.7 2750/2400)! And now I remove Unhappy Maiden and Twilight Magician from my Graveyard in order to Special Summon Soul of Purity and Light (Lv.6 2000/1800)! And now Twilit Dragon gets a power boost with a Light and Dark Monster on the field! And since I have 2 of Each it's power becomes even greater!

Chaos Sorcerer, Wingweaver, Skull Archfiend of Lightning, and Soul of Purity and Light gave there powers to Twilit Dragon and its total Attack became 12550!

Colin and Krystal arrived at the side of the stadium and saw the duel Live. Ali was nearby and saw them.

**Ali: **Your Friend might just pull this off!

**Colin: **Rita! We have to get her out of there! She's bleeding damn it!

**Ali: **Just wait. She's going to try and finish this!

**Rita: **TWILIT DRAGON, ATTACK HIM DIRECTLY SUNSET BLAZE! ! ! !

Twilit Dragon Fired an ENORMOUS swirling beam of Light at Knossoss and it struck him head on!

**Rita (LP 2500):** YES!

**Colin:** She did it!

**Krystal:** Thank goodness!

**Ali:** *sighs in relief*

As the dust from the blast settled, everyone was shocked to see that Knossoss was still standing and his Shadow Castle still in play.

**Knossoss (LP 300):** _Herherher! Was that supposed to be an attack? ! Herher, it tickled!_

Knossoss brushed off some of the dirt that got on him and Rita just looked at him with disbelief.

**Rita:** B-But how? ! You had no monsters and no face-downs! How did you survive? !

**Knossoss:** _Ah, but my Shadow Castle has more secrets than you realize. For example, I cannot take any direct damage. So, the only way to get my Life Points down to 0 is to attack a monster on my side of the field._

**Rita:** I-I… end my turn!

Rita discards the rest of her hand to the Graveyard due to the effect of Plentiful Bounty.

**Knossoss:** _Then it's my turn! _*draws* _Since I have no monsters on my field and you do, I can Special Summon Shadow Mammoth _(Lv.8 2800/2000)_ from my hand!_

A giant, black mammoth appeared on Knossoss's side of the field.

**Knossoss:** _And it will attack your Soul of Purity and Light!_

Shadow Mammoth charged at Soul of Purity and Light and rammed into it, destroying it and inflicting Rita with 800 points of damage.

**Knossoss:** _And when Shadow Mammoth destroys a monster on your side of the field and there's another monster with the same Attribute, he can destroy that monster! And your Twilit Dragon is a Light Attribute!_

Twilit Knight was destroyed instead of Twilit Dragon by the effect of Shadow Mammoth.

**Knossoss:** _Oh well, there's my next turn. I set one card face-down and end my turn!_

Rita drew her card for her next turn and the loss of blood was starting to make her lose consciousness, but she could still try to finish the duel.

**Colin:** Damn it! I'm getting her out of there now!

Colin tried to run onto the field, but before he could, he was pushed back by a spirit of what looked like Shadow Knight Minotaur.

**Colin:** Out of my way!

The Spirit Knight Minotaur pulled out his axe and was ready to strike Colin with it, but Krystal grabbed Colin and pulled him back and the spirit of Minotaur vanished.

**Krystal:** Colin, you can't get through!

Colin just watched with anger, as there was nothing he could do.

**Rita (LP 1700):** Twilit Dragon, destroy Shadow Mammoth! Sunset Flare!

**Knossoss:** _I activate the Trap Chaos! This negates your attack and destroys all other cards other than the attacking monster!_

Twilit Dragon's attack was stopped short and the other cards on Rita's side of the field were destroyed.

**Rita:** I… end my turn…

**Knossoss:** *draws* _I summon Shadow Knight Plasma Cannon_ (Lv.4 2000/100)!

A giant, black plasma cannon appeared on Knossoss's side of the field.

**Knossoss:** _And the attack powers of my monsters become a total of 4800! And with your Twilit Dragon's attack_ _at 3000, you're out of luck! ATTACK!_

The Plasma Cannon charged up and fired a dark beam of energy at Twilit Dragon, destroying it and inflicting 1800 points of damage to Rita. She had lost the duel and the loss of blood had finally made her pass out. Knossoss then walked up toward her and saw that she was unconscious.

**Knossoss:** _Well, this will be easy, then. I will miss the screaming, though._

Knossoss then grabbed Rita's right hand, the one with the Pink Rose Mark, and absorbed the power it had. He looked at the back of his hand and the rose mark appeared on it. And then fire rose from the mark out of Knossoss's black skin.

**Colin:** Get away from her!

Knossoss turned and saw Colin running toward him and he vanished into the shadows. Colin went to look over at Rita and knelt down to her.

**Colin:** Rita? Rita? ! CAN WE GET SOME MEDICS OUT HERE OR SOMETHING? ! RITA!

There was no response, Rita just laid there, motionless.


	26. Chapter 26: Rivalry

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

* * *

><p>*Cairo, Egypt, undisclosed location, 11:48 A.M. LST*<p>

Knossoss appeared in a dark room lit by only a few candles and there, a silhouetted figure was waiting for him.

**?:** Knossoss, you absolute genius! You've actually took the power of the Rose Guardian! This is better than anything I could've asked for!

**Knossoss:** _…_

**?:** Now, we don't even have to worry about the other Rose Duelists! We can head to the nearest holy ground and reveal the piece to us and destroy it! Then, we can go forward with our final plan! Where's the nearest sight… Jerusalem! Of course! We shall head to Jerusalem now!

**Knossoss:** _… More._

**?:** What?

**Knossoss:** _I… want… more!_

**?:** Knossoss, do not ruin this! We have the perfect opportunity-

**Knossoss:** _I have an opportunity to gain what I have lost! I do not need you or your allies or your plan anymore! Before this tournament is over, I will have more power than you could ever hope to have!_

**?:** You forget who freed you from your purgatory! You owe me!

**Knossoss:** _I OWE YOU NOTHING!_

Knossoss the disappeared into the shadows and another silhouetted figure appeared next to the other one.

**?2:** Well, that could have gone better. What now?

**?:** We go back to the original plan, then.

**?2:** What about Knossoss? You can't just let that stupid creature run free; he's power-mad now.

**?:** And that will lead to his destruction, as it always does. Remember, we summoned him to find the Rose Guardians, not to defeat them.

Meanwhile, at the stadium, there was some serious confusion about what happened in the duel, earlier.

**MC:** Ladies and gentlemen, until further notice, the tournament will be delayed following a statement from IDA officials on exactly what happened during the duel. If you are unaware, Rita St. Clair began to bleed out during the duel and passed out. No other details have been released at this time.

Meanwhile, at the medical section of the stadium, Rita was patched up and sleeping in a one of the white beds. Krystal was looking over her, trying to get a sense of whether she was going to wake up or not. Everyone else was in the hallway outside of the room, even Colin, who was sitting on the ground. Krystal finally came out of Rita's room.

**Krystal:** She looks pretty bad. The spear went right through her shoulder and pierced her bone, too.

**Jeremy:** Ouch!

Colin clenched his fist; he looked angry at the situation. Ryan came and sat down next to him.

**Ryan:** Hey, don't worry, bud. You'll get your chance to gut the son of a bitch.

**Makoto:** He's still got his duel with Nick Hollaland first.

Colin got up and walked away from everybody.

**Chris:** You know what? I've never seen Colin act this way before. It's like he's a completely different person.

**Tinker:** Maybe somebody should talk to the kid.

**Krystal:** Um, I think we should let him cool down a little bit, first. Besides, I don't think I have any good news for him.

**Jeremy:** What are you talking about, Krystal?

**Krystal:** Well, you know how Colin was able to see through another person's eyes and how Ali was able to produce that shield because of their rose marks? I think I know what mine is. I can sort of tell where the Rose Duelists are, even if they're not around me, like that time Jeremy was in the Duel Runner garage and tried to steal that information on Makoto, I was able to find him and stop him from doing that.

**Makoto:** What? ! Jeremy tried to do what? !

Makoto gave Jeremy an evil glare and Jeremy turned his head away, whistling.

**Krystal:** I can sort of tell who the Rose Duelists are before they awakened to their rose, I could tell Makoto and Ali were both Rose Duelists before they woke up, but I was never entirely sure, so I never said anything.

**Ryan:** So, there's one more Rose in this tournament, right? Who is it?

**Krystal:** Now's not the right time to say.

Meanwhile, Colin was alone near one of the stadium entrances and he punched the concrete wall hard.

**Colin:** Damn it! I should have done something!

Colin just kept replaying the images of that duel over and over again in his head.

**Colin:** If only I had a little more time to talk to her, I could have helped her somehow!

He even replayed the images of himself trying to save Rita but Shadow Knight Minotaur was in his way.

**Colin:** I should have tried harder to get around that thing! I could have gotten her out of there! Damn it! I should have done more!

**Ali:** You're blaming yourself too much.

Colin looked up and saw Ali standing over him.

**Ali:** There was nothing you could have done.

**Colin:** There was plenty I could have done! I could've… I could've…

**Ali:** You could've gotten yourself killed by going out there. You have to be ready for when you actually end up dueling him.

**Colin:** Easy for you to say! You're probably not gonna end up dueling him again!

**Ali:** Yeah, lucky me.

Colin then just walked past her without saying a word.

**Ali:** So, you're going to walk away from me, now?

**Colin:** Why not?

**Ali:** … I know how you feel, you know. Just feeling helpless and held back while someone you care about is in a perilous situation, not being able to do anything.

Ali then had a flashback of the night her sister was caught in the fire and the firemen held Ali back from going in there to help her sister and Ali watched helplessly as the building collapsed onto itself.

**Ali:** The only thing you can do is keep fighting for another day.

Colin listened to everything Ali said, but he still continued to walk away. Meanwhile, Ryan was walking down the hall and he was stopped by Nick Hollaland.

**Nick:** Ryan, what the hell is going on? !

**Ryan:** What are you talking about?

**Nick:** The IDA is saying that girl just started coughing up blood in the middle of the match! Bullshit! I saw that spear hit her and I know you saw it, too! What the hell happened? !

**Ryan:** Hey, don't know what to tell ya.

**Nick:** Bullshit! You started hanging around Kennat and his loser friends! There's something strange about this and I want to know now!

**Ryan:** Well, why don't you ask Kennat if you want to know so bad? He's the ringleader.

**Nick:** So, there is something going on. I'll find out one way or another.

Nick walked away and Ryan sighed.

**Ryan:** That guy really gets on my nerves.

Colin went back to the medical room where Rita was staying and he saw her lying in the bed in comatose. Krystal was already in there, as were Leo and Luna.

**Krystal:** Hey there, Colin.

Krystal then took the giant stuffed Kuriboh Colin bought and sat it down next to her. It looked like the Kuriboh was watching her.

**Krystal:** Kuriboh's going to protect her if Knossoss tries to sneak attack.

Krystal was hoping for some sort of reaction, but was disappointed by his lack of reaction. Luna then walked up to Colin, dragging Leo behind her.

**Luna:** Colin, Leo has something he wants to say to you. Go ahead, Leo.

**Leo:** Yeah, well, I'm… sorry for calling you those names.

**Colin:** Calling me those… Oh, that! Oh, don't worry about that, kid. I completely forgot.

**Leo:** Really?

**Colin:** Yeah, I can't stay mad at anybody for that long; there's just no point to it.

**Luna:** See, Leo, I told you he wasn't going to be angry with you.

**Leo:** Yeah, because he's such a softy. Hehe!

**Luna:** Well, we're going to check up on Crow.

**Leo:** See you around. Let's duel when this when this is allover. Just you and me!

**Colin:** You got a match!

Leo and Luna leave the room and Colin looked back at Rita and saw what kind of bad state she was in.

**Krystal:** It could be worse: She could be like Crow right now.

**Colin:** Yeah, how come she's not?

**Krystal:** My guess is he needed to do more damage to take the mark of the Crimson Dragon than to take the mark of the Rose, which is why Crow is in such a terrifying state.

**Colin:** Oh, this just gets better and better.

**Krystal:** … Hey, Colin, I think I know who the last Rose Duelist is.

Krystal told Colin about her Rose ability because he wasn't there to hear about it.

**Colin:** Well, who is it?

**Krystal:** Uh… Um… It's somebody who's still in the tournament.

**Colin:** Come on, Krystal! I don't have time for these games! Is it Yusei?

**Krystal:** No.

**Colin:** Jack?

**Krystal:** Um, nooo.

**Colin:** Okay, that just leaves… No… No… No No No No No NO!

**Krystal:** Yes, I'm afraid so.

**Colin:** Are you kidding me? ! It cannot be Nick! No way!

**Krystal:** I'm sorry, but I can feel it. He's a Rose Duelist.

**Colin:** Krystal, you've seen what a jackass this guy is!

**Krystal:** Maybe there's a reason for that, Colin.

**Colin:** The reason is he's a cold, heartless son of a bitch!

**Krystal:** You don't really know that. Why do you hate him so much?

**Colin:** He just likes to… I just get so angry when I see him!

**Krystal:** But you just said to Leo you couldn't stay mad at anyone for long. So, what makes Nick so special?

**Colin:** Because… Because…

**Krystal:** … Because you're afraid the two of you are alike.

**Colin:** I am nothing like him!

**Krystal:** You both lose your temper easily, you both proclaim you're going to win this tournament, you both use Machine cards and you both want to prove you're better than everybody else.

**Colin:** YOU KNOW WHAT, KRYSTAL?...

Colin shouted at her, wanting to say she was wrong…but deep down he knew she was right and he just clenched his fists.

**Krystal: **There is one huge difference between you and Nick. You have friends you care about and help out when you can. Whether it's offering some duel advice, or giving us a bad pun to make us laugh…or even going into a life or death duel just to save a card. That sets the 2 of you apart. But no matter what, we need to work together, whether we like it or not. YOU need to keep a cool head and HELP Nick cause we'll need him.

**Colin:** Wow…deep Krystal.

**Krystal: **And who knows, maybe you can teach him how to care for his friends the way you do.

**Colin:** …I highly doubt that. Then we'd both be the same! I want to be the better man!

**Krystal: ***Giggles* You already are!

Krystal gave Colin a big tight hug.

**Krystal: **He he! If Rita woke up right now and saw this, she might get the wrong Idea.

**Colin: **O_O'; What? !

**Krystal: **^_^ Nothing!

Krystal let go of him and then the intercom turned on.

**MC:** Ladies and gentlemen, we are prepared to continue on with the tournament. The Next match will be Colin Kennat vs. Nick Hollaland!

Colin left the Medical room and headed toward the Duel field. The MC said his name with the whole 'Sultan of Scrap Iron' nick name thing. Colin threw a rose to a girl and she caught and squealed…for some reason Colin didn't get the same excitement he used too out of that routine. The MC then called out Nick Hollaland and he showed up onto the Duel field and he was met with Boo's mostly from Colin's Fan girls.

**Nick: **A new page in this Rivalry will turn! Are you ready for your defeat? !

**Colin: **…Hm? Rivalry? Defeat and whatever…*thinks: Is this guy really a Rose Duelist or is Krystal just messing with me?*

**Nick: **Hm? *Thinks: He seems Distracted. If he can't focus, I can win this duel much more easily then…Can't have that!* Hey Snap out of it! My Victory won't mean a thing unless you duel at 100%!

**Colin: ***Thinks: Wow, he wants a real duel?* Ok, when ever you're ready!

The Rose duelists gathered to watch the duel. Makoto seemed curious about these two.

**Makoto: **I don't get it. Why do these guys hate each other?

**Jeremy:** Well it goes back to New Year's Eve last year. The NDC always host a Night for Champions in New York where they would pit Champions from the NDC cups against each other. That Year, the Freedom Cup faced the Silver cup Champion, who were both Colin and Nick. Nick took the first Shot saying he would Beat Colin n 2 turns.

**Ryan:** Yeah I remember that. He said 'I will put an end to the Phenomenon from down south.' And 'His championship win was just luck. He's not a real duelist.'

**Makoto: **Why would he talk like that about Colin?

**Ryan: **He talks that way to everyone he faces.

**Jeremy: **Yeah, and Colin didn't like it one bit. I remember that match up was one of the most stressful ones I ever watched, but in the End Colin won...in a very anti-climactic way.

_(Flashback)_

_Nick, had on the field Hamon, lord of Striking thunder, Dark Striker, and he had Dragonic Machine King he took by using an Enemy Controller spell card. Colin had Nothing on the field._

_**Nick (Lp.400): **__Make your final move and seal My victory for me!_

_**Colin (Lp.500): **__I summon Jinzo#7(Lv.2 500/400) and he has the ability attack you directly!_

_**Nick: **__Nooo!_

_(End Flashback)_

**Makoto: **-_-';…Really?

**Ryan: **Yep, that's how it went. Nick thought it was a fluke, but he was lighter on the trash talking from then on.

**Jeremy: **And they're dueling again. I just hope it goes better this time.

**MC: **Duelists, ARE YOU READY?

**Both: **Let's duel!

**Nick (LP 8000):** *draws* I'll set summon Ally Salvo (Lv.2 400/300) in defense mode! That ends my turn!

**Colin (LP 8000):** *draws* I now Special Summon Cyber Dragon (Lv.5 2100/1600)! And then I'll normal summon Mechanicalchaser (Lv.4 1850/800)! Now, Cyber Dragon, attack Ally Salvo!

Cyber Dragon shot energy from its mouth at Ally Salvo, destroying it.

**Nick:** You just activated Ally Salvo's ability! Since he was destroyed in battle by a Light monster, I can destroy 2 cards on the field!

Both Cyber Dragon and Mechanicalchaser were destroyed.

**Colin:** I finish my turn with two face-downs!

**Nick:** *draws* Now I summon the Tuner Ally of Justice Cyclone Creator (Lv.3 1400/1200)! And now I activate his ability, by discarding a card from my hand, I can return Spell and Trap Cards on the field to their owner's hand equal to the number of Tuners I have on the field! And now Cyclone Creator will return one of your face-down cards back to your hand!

Cyclone Creator did as his name suggested and whipped up a whirlwind that sent one of Colin's face-down cards back to his hand.

**Nick:** And now Cyclone Creator will attack you directly!

Cyclone Creator flew fast toward Colin and rammed him head-on, inflicting 1400 points of damage.

**Nick:** I end my turn!

**Colin (LP 6600):** *draws* I summon the Red-Eyes Black Chick (Lv.1 800/500)! And then I'll use his ability to tribute it and summon a Red-Eyes Black Dragon (Lv.7 2400/2000) from my hand!

The Red-Eyes Black Chick that appeared on the field turned into a Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

**Colin:** Then, I'll activate my Trap Metalmorph! To turn the Red-Eyes Black Dragon into the Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon (Lv.8 2800/2400)! Now, Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon, attack Ally of Justice Cyclone Creator!

Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon shot molten fireballs at Cyclone Creator, destroying him and inflicting 1400 points of damage to Nick.

**Colin:** And I end my turn with a face-down!

**Nick (LP 6600):** *draws* I now activate Burden of the Mighty! This lowers all of your monsters' attack points by 100 for each of their Levels! And then I activate Level Limit-Area B! This forces all monsters with a Level of 4 or higher to be switched into defense mode! And then I'll activate the Continuous Spell Secret Pass! Once per turn, either of us can select one Level 3 or below monster and they can attack directly! And now I'll summon another Ally of Justice Cyclone Creator! And he'll attack you directly!

Cyclone Creator sped past Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon and struck Colin, inflicting another 1400 points of damage.

**Nick:** That ends my turn!

**Colin (LP 5200):** *draws* I set a monster in defense mode and end my turn!

**Nick:** *draws* First, I'll send my Spell Cards to the Graveyard in order to summon Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder (Lv.10 4000/4000)! And then I'll summon Ally of Justice Garadholg (Lv.4 1600/400)! And then I'll activate Premature Burial to bring back Cyclone Creator at the cost of 800 Life Points! And then I'll tune Cyclone Creator with Garadholg in order to Synchro Summon Dark Strike Fighter (Lv.7 2600/1800)! Now, Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder will destroy your face-down monster!

Hamon showered the arena with lightning and struck Colin's face-down monster, which was Battle Footballer (Lv.4 1000/2100), and destroyed it.

**Nick (LP 5800):** Since Hamon destroyed a monster as a result of battle, you take 1000 points of damage!

Some of the lightning struck Colin and inflicted him 1000 points of damage.

**Nick:** Now, Dark Strike Fighter will destroy your Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon!

Dark Strike Fighter fired a barrage of missiles at Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon, but a barrier appeared that made the missiles dissipate.

**Colin (LP 4200):** I activated the Trap Negate Attack! This negates your Dark Strike Fighter's attack!

**Nick:** Okay, fine! I'll now activate Dark Strike Fighter's ability! I can tribute another monster and then I can inflict 200 points of damage for each of the tribute's Levels! I now sacrifice Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder, in order for Dark Strike Fighter to inflict 2000 points of damage!

Hamon was absorbed by Dark Strike Fighter and then he released that energy at Colin, inflicting him with 2000 points of damage.

**Nick:** I'll end my turn with two face-downs!

**Colin (LP 2200):** *Draws* Gah…*Thinks: What is wrong with me? I should've activated negate attack when Hamon attacked. Stupid!*

.**Nick: **I Activate my trap Call of the Haunted and I'll use it to bring back Hamon! Now next I have all I need to finish you off.

Hamon reappeared on the field as lightning struck down in its grace.

**Nick: **I'm disappointed, really I am. You're just acting like a total amateur here. How am I supposed to enjoy beating you, if you keep worrying about that stupid girl? I'm your challenger now; you should be focused on me!

Colin snapped.

**Colin: **DAMN IT, NICK! NOT EVERYTHING IS ABOUT YOU! ! ! ! ! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S GOING ON RIGHT NOW AND YOU JUST KEEP TALKING LIKE YOU MEAN SOMETHING! WELL, LET ME TELL YOU THAT YOU'RE NOTHING! YOUR NOT WORTH MY TIME AND ENERGY, YOU MAY THINK YOU ARE ON YOUR OWN SELF HIGH PEDASTOOL BUT YOU'RE JUST LOOKING UP AT EVERYONE AROUND YOU, BECAUSE YOU KNOW THEY ARE BETTER THAN YOU. MAYBE, NOT AS DUELISTS BUT AS PEOPLE!

Colin screaming rant stunned Nick for a moment, but he quickly chuckled.

**Nick: **Heheh, maybe you should channel some of the passion into your duel.

**Colin: **I summon Robotic Engineer (Lv.4 1200/1500)! And I'll tune my Robotic Engineer with my Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon to Synchro Summon the ultimate weapon of mass destruction! I Synchro Summon Machine Overlord (Lv.12 4000/3800)!

The stadium shook as Machine Overlord emerged onto the field.

**Colin:** And I'll remove Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon from play so Machine Overlord can gain half of his attack!

Machine Overlord punched his fists together and lightning came out of them as his attack power was raised to 5400, plus another 500 for Dark Strike Fighter in the field.

**Colin:** Now, Machine Overlord, attack Dark Strike Fighter! ATOMIC CRUSH!

Machine Overlord and Dark Strike Fighter fly at each other at high jet-speed and Machine Overlord punched Dark Strike Fighter in the head and through the body, destroying him and inflicting 3300 points of damage to Nick.

**Nick (LP 2500):** I think I can safely activate my Limiter Removal Quickplay Spell now! This doubles all Machines' attack power, but it'll destroy him at the end of the turn!

**Colin:** Fine, I'll play the Spell Card Disassemble and Reassemble! I tribute a Machine monster and I can Special Summon a monster with the same Level or lower! So, I'll tribute Machine Overlord so I can Special Summon Jinzo (Lv.6 2400/1500)! Because Jinzo is 6 Levels lower than my Machine Overlord, Disassemble and Reassemble increases my Life Points equal to the difference times 100!

Colin gained 600 Life Points.

**Colin (LP 2800):** And since Jinzo is on the field, your Traps are negated and destroyed, especially your Call of the Haunted!

Jinzo shot a laser from his eye at the Call of the Haunted hologram and destroyed it. When that happened, Hamon was forced back into the ground since Call of the Haunted was keeping him on the field.

**Colin: **And that will end my turn!

**Nick: ***draws* I activate the Spell Card Platoon! This allows me to summon as many Level 4 or lower monsters from my hand, but they are all sent to the Graveyard at the end of my turn! I'll summon two Ally Salvoes, another Cyclone Creator and Ally of Justice Core Destroyer (Lv.3 1200/200)! And then I'll tune Cyclone Creator with my Ally Salvoes and Core Destroyer to Synchro Summon Ally of Justice Decisive Armor (Lv.10 3300/3300)! Now, destroy his Jinzo!

Decisive Armor charged up the cannon on his back and fired that energy at Jinzo, destroying him and inflicting Colin with 900 points of damage.

**Nick:** And I'll end my turn! Make your move, for the end is near!

**Colin: ***Thinks: DAMN IT! I can't stand this Guy anymore! I just want to…TO…DAMN IT! I can't even Think straight! Damn there must be something to…just to… JUST SOMETHING*

While Colin was having a difficult time thinking; he remembered talking to people.

_(Flashback)_

_**Colin:**__ Krystal, you've seen what a jackass this guy is!_

_**Krystal:**__ Maybe there's a reason for that, Colin._

_**Krystal: **__But no matter what, we need to work together, whether we like it or not. YOU need to keep a cool head and HELP Nick 'cause we'll need him._

_(End Flashback)_

**Colin:** *Thinks: Damn it, she's right! I need to calm down! How the hell can I get through to this guy since? He's so arrogant!*

_(Flashback)_

_**Ryan:**__ If you ever want to get under Nick's skin, just mention his father; it's a real sore spot for him._

_(End Flashback)_

**Colin: ***Thinks: I wonder…* Hey Nick, How's your relationship with your dad?

**Nick: **Watch it! That's none of your business!

**Colin: **Come on, it can't be that bad, can it?

**Nick: **Not that bad? Yeah, right! The poor son of a bitch died a while ago. I hope he's burning up right now!

**Colin: **Wow that's…dark…

**Nick: **He deserves no less! Everyday he forced me into duel training, making me get better. He motivated me by telling me "I'm Pathetic" and "You're Nothing but a stupid speck!" and my PERSONAL favorite, "NO one likes you! And no one will respect you until you win!"

**Colin: **Is that where you got your whole "I'm better than you" personality?

**Nick: **I NEED to be better than everyone! I really NEED it! I have nothing Else! My life was solely forfeited for that! TO be the Best! AND I WILL BE THE BEST!

**Colin: **That's just sad dude.

**Nick: **WHAT? !

**Colin: **So you've been trained to be a good duelist, and it sapped the soul right out of you? Did you ever have any friends to just have fun with?

**Nick: **Why? "They'll just look down on me" Just a waste of time.

**Colin: **That is bullshit! No one friend is above any other. Me and my friends are all equals.

**Nick: **And you will all lose because of it!

**Colin: **Nick…winning has nothing to do with this!

**Nick: **JUST SHUT UP AND MAKE YOUR MOVE!

**Colin: ***Draws* I set one card Face down and end my turn!

**Nick:** That's it? ! Fine then! *draws* Decisive Armor, attack him directly!

Ally of Justice Decisive Armor charged up for another attack.

**Colin:** I activate the Trap Card Conscription! I look at the top card of your Deck and if it's a monster that can be Normal Summoned, I can summon it to my side of the field! Let's have a look!

They look at the top card on Nick's Deck and it was Reflect Bounder (Lv.4 1700/1000).

**Colin:** I Special Summon Reflect Bounder to my side of the field! And when Ally of Justice attacks, its attack points are deducted from your Life Points!

**Nick:** Ally of Justice, stop your attack!

Decisive Armor stopped charging.

**Nick:** I end my turn, then!

**Colin:** *draws* I'll set two cards face-down and one monster in defense mode!

**Nick:** *draws* I activate Decisive Armor's special ability! Once per turn, I can destroy one set card you control! Say goodbye to your face-down monster!

Decisive Armor fired a small laser at the face-down monster, destroying it.

**Colin:** You just destroyed Scrap-Scavenger (Lv.2 200/300)! If it's destroyed by a card effect, I can Special Summon a Tuner monster from my Graveyard or Deck in its place! And I choose Spare Part Machine (Lv.3 100/1500)!

Spare Part Machine appeared on Colin's side of the field.

**Nick:** Then I summon Ally of Justice Nullifier (Lv.4 1600/1200)! And then I'll equip him with Ally Armor! This increases his attack power by 300! And since he can negate the effects of any Light monster he battles, he can destroy your Reflect Bounder!

Nullifier charged his palms and fired the energy at Reflect Bounder.

**Colin:** I activate the Trap Urgent Tuning so I can tune my monsters during your Battle Phase! So, I'll tune my Level 3 Spare Part Machine and my Level 4 Reflect Bounder to Synchro Summon Robotic Launcher (Lv.7 2200/2500) in defense mode!

A giant, four-legged machine with rocket launchers on its back and a V-shaped symbol on its forehead appeared on Colin's side of the field. Nullifier's blast struck Robotic Launcher, but nothing happened to them and Nick lost 600 Life Points.

**Nick (LP 1900):** FINE! DECISIVE ARMOR, DESTROY HIS MONSTER!

Decisive Armor charged up and fired a massive energy blast and Robotic Launcher.

**Colin:** I activate the Trap Magic Arm-Shield!

The Magic Arm-Shield attached to Robotic Launcher and the clamp came out of it and grabbed Nullifier. Then, it pulled Nullifier in front of Decisive Armor's blast, which hit it and inflicted 1400 points of damage to Nick. Nullifier wasn't destroyed due to the effect of Ally Armor.

**Nick (LP 500):** DAMN IT! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!

**Colin:** Hey, you told me to 'Snap out of it'. I snapped out of it and I'm dueling better now.

**Nick: **RRrrr! I...I…End my turn!

**Colin: **Dude you need to calm down!

**Nick: **No! I need to win this!

**Colin: **No you don't. You just need to calm down, let your mind clear and become one with your cards.

**Nick: **…What the hell are you talking about?

**Colin: **I don't know, I think I was hanging around my friend Krystal too much.

**Nick: ***Sighs* *thinks: This guy is so crazy! He's just trying to trick me I know it!*

**Nullifier:** He is right, you know.

Nick looked up and he noticed Ally of Justice Nullifier started speaking to him.

**Nick:** What the hell? !

**Nullifier:** Is this really how you wish to achieve victory? By yelling, pouting and complaining? That is not the mark of a true duelist. A true duelist duels with honor and integrity with and against other duelists.

Nick heard what the cybernetic voice of Nullifier and it was engraved into his mind.

**Nick:** But… But my father-

**Nullifier:** -made your life miserable. Do you want to make your life even more miserable?

Nick thought about that and looked at his right hand. A green rose mark appeared on the back of his right hand.

**Nullifier:** You have the chance for something greater now.

**Colin:** Go figure. You actually are a Rose. Lucky me.

**Nick:** I… Your move, Colin.

**Colin:** *thinks: Colin? He called me by my first name.* *draws* Since Robotic Launcher's in defense mode, I can use his ability! He can attack you directly, but the damage is halved! Robotic Launcher, attack him directly!

One of the missiles fired from Robotic Launcher and it hit Nick, reducing his Life Points to 0.

**MC:** And that takes care of our first round of the finals! The next match-ups will be Krystal Skyler vs Ali Clairoux and the winner of that duel will take on Yusei Fudo! And then afterwards, we'll have Jack Atlas duel Knossoss and the winner will take on Colin Kennat!

Nick looked at the back of his hand with the green rose mark, then he looked up to look at Colin, but he had left already. Colin was walking down the hall inside the stadium and passed Ali.

**Ali: **Are you ok?

**Colin: **Yeah, I'm fine.

Ali saw the sadness in Colin's eyes when he passed her.

**Ali: **It's ok to cry Colin.

**Colin: **I know…just don't want anyone to see me when I do.

Colin disappeared down the hallway and Ali sighed for him.


	27. Chapter 27: Darker Days

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

* * *

><p>*Cairo, Egypt, Hospital, 1:01 pm LST*<p>

Ryan made his way into the medical room in which Crow was staying. He saw that Leo and Luna were in there and looked over at Crow who was still in his catatonic state.

**Ryan:** Wow! He looks worse than what Yusei said!

**Luna:** Yeah, just take a look at his arm.

Ryan looked over and saw where Crow's arm got burned to the bone.

**Ryan:** Yeowch! That looks bad.

Ryan pokes the bone a little bit with his hand.

**Luna:** Ah! Don't do that! That's disgusting!

**Ryan:** Chillax, little girl, I'm just-

Suddenly, Crow's wounds healed themselves and his arm turned back to normal minus the mark of the Crimson Dragon.

**Ryan:** HOLY SHIIIIiii-Cow!

**Leo:** Whoa! How did you do that? !

Ryan looked at the back of his hand and saw his rose mark glow for a brief second.

**Ryan:** Oh, that's nice! I can heal wounds. Awesome!

Crow's wounds might have been healed, but he was still as pale as a ghost and breathing irregularly.

**Ryan:** Hey, I got to go back to the stadium to take care of some stuff. You kids will be okay here alone, right?

**Leo:** Hey, who are you calling a kid? ! I'm a very talented duelist!

**Ryan:** Please, you can't even beat your sister.

Ryan left and had them ponder that thought for a moment. Back at the stadium's medical wing, Colin made his way into Rita's room, wiping his eyes a little bit, and he saw that Krystal was still there.

**Krystal:** I saw that duel on that little TV over there. You did really well, Colin.

**Colin:** Yeah, well, I'm still not thrilled on that guy being a Rose.

**Krystal:** Yeah, well, get over it.

**Colin:** You're dueling next. I'll watch Rita while you duel.

**Krystal:** Okay.

Krystal grabbed her duel disk and Deck that were on one of the tables.

**Krystal:** Oh, and uh, Rita hasn't woken up yet. And if she doesn't wake up by the time my duel's over, you might want to take a lesson from the story of Sleeping Beauty.

**Colin:** What?

**Krystal:** I tried it myself already. Didn't work.

**Colin:** o_o … What? !

Of course, Krystal was only joking and she left, leaving Colin with some ideas. Krystal made her way to the duel arena, where the MC made his introductions.

**MC:** Introducing, from Pearl City, Hawaii, Krystal Skyler! And her opponent from Toulouse, France, Ali Clairoux! Duelists, are you ready? !

**Both:** Duel!

**Ali (LP 8000):** I'll go first! *draws* I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!

**Krystal (LP 8000):** *draws* I summon Sacred Knight Joan (Lv.4 1900/1300)! And Sacred Knight Joan will attack you directly!

**Ali:** I activate Defense Draw! This reduces all damage from this battle to 0 and I get to draw a card! *draws*

A barrier appeared in front of Ali and Sacred Knight Joan's attack struck it.

**Krystal:** I end my turn with a face-down of my own!

**Ali:** *draws* I activate the Spell Card Block Attack to switch your Sacred Knight into defense mode! And then I'll summon Forbidden Lancer (Lv.4 1700/800)! And he'll attack your Sacred Knight Joan!

Lancer struck Sacred Knight Joan with his spear and destroyed her, and due to his ability, Krystal lost 400 Life Points.

**Krystal (LP 7600):** I activate the effect of Sacred Knight Joan! When she's destroyed by battle or by card effect due to one of your cards, I can send a card from my hand to the Graveyard to bring back a Level 4 or lower Warrior-type monster from my Graveyard!

Krystal sends one of her cards to the Graveyard and returns Sacred Knight Joan to her hand.

**Ali:** I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn!

**Krystal:** *draws* First, I'll activate Monster Reborn to bring back the card I just discarded, Queen's Knight (Lv.4 1500/1600)! And then I'll summon King's Knight (Lv.4 1600/1000)! And when they're both on the field, I can summon Jack's Knight (Lv.5 1900/1000)! Jack's Knight, attack Forbidden Lancer!

Jack's Knight slashed Forbidden Lancer across the chest, destroying him and inflicting Ali with 200 Points of damage.

**Ali (LP 7800):** I activate the Trap Miracle's Wake! This brings back a monster that was destroyed by battle this turn! Come back, Forbidden Lancer!

**Krystal:** I end my turn then!

**Ali:** *draws* I activate my face-down Jar of Greed to draw another card! *draws* Then I'll sacrifice Forbidden Lancer to summon Forbidden Gryphon (Lv.5 2100/1600)! Attack Queen's Knight!

**Krystal:** I activate my Trap Blitz! For one turn, all cards must attack their opponent directly!

**Ali:** *thinks: Gryphon can't attack then!* I end my turn!

**Krystal:** *thinks: She could have used Gryphon's ability by sending a card from her hand to her Deck. She must have something good in her hand she can't give up, then. I have to end this duel quick.* *draws* I now sacrifice my 3 monsters to summon Gilford the Lightning (Lv.8 2800/1400)! And since I summoned him using 3 sacrifices, I can destroy all monsters you have on the field!

Lightning strikes Forbidden Gryphon, destroying him.

**Krystal:** Now, Gilford will attack you directly!

Gilford pulls out his giant sword and slashes Ali with it, inflicting her with 2800 points of damage.

**Krystal:** I end my turn with 2 face-downs!

**Ali (LP 5000):** *draws* I summon Forbidden Android (Lv.4 1450/1500) in defense mode and end my turn!

**Krystal:** *draws* I summon Sacred Knight Joan back to the field! And she'll attack your Forbidden Android!

Sacred Knight Joan sliced Forbidden Android in two, destroying him.

**Ali:** Thanks to his ability, when he's destroyed in battle, I can draw 1 card! *draws*

**Krystal:** And now Gilford will attack you directly!

Gilford slashed Ali again, inflicting another 2800 points of damage.

**Ali (LP 2200):** *thinks: I got to make some smart moves or I'll lose this match!*

Meanwhile, back at the hospital, Leo and Luna were in the hallway outside of Crow's room, arguing about something.

**Leo:** I could totally beat him in a duel!

**Luna:** Leo, he has a championship title under his belt. You still get F's at Duel Academy.

**Leo:** It was one F! The rest were D's for delightful!

**Luna:** Oh, please!

Suddenly, the lights in the hallway went out as if a blackout was happening. There were no windows in the hallway, so no light was able to get in there.

**Luna:** AHHH!

**Leo:** Luna? Luna, are you still here? I can't see a thing!

Then, Luna's mark of the Crimson Dragon began to glow and illuminated the small area they were in.

**Leo:** Oh, that's much- LUNA, BEHIND YOU!

Luna went to turn, but Leo pushed her out of the way and Knossoss's black claw slashed Leo across the face and knocked him down. Luna fell backwards and saw the dark figure of Knossoss towering over her.

**Knossoss:** _I want more power!_

Knossoss began reaching to Luna and all she could do was scream.

FLASH!

**Knossoss:** _Raaaaaghh!_

A sudden flash of light illuminated the hallway for a brief moment and the brightness of the light actually wounded Knossoss a bit. It was so bright, that Luna had to cover her eyes for a bit.

**Knossoss:** _What did that? !_

Knossoss turned and saw a figure in the darkness and then another giant flash appeared and it hurt Knossoss a little bit more.

**Knossoss:** _Raaaaaaaaaaaggh!_

The shadows around Knossoss dispersed and fled the area. Luna opened her eyes and she saw that whoever the figure was, he was snapping his fingers, one at a time, and the lights were coming back on. When all of the lights were back on, the figure kneeled down to Luna and saw that it was Nick Hollaland.

**Nick:** Are you okay, kid?

**Luna:** Leo? !

Luna looks over toward Leo and turned him over and he was covering his own face.

**Leo:** Ow! It hurts! It hurts!

Luna then removed Leo's hands from his face and all she saw was a little scratch on his cheek.

**Luna:** Oh, Leo, you baby!

**Nick:** Come on, I'll get you kids out of here.

**Luna:** What about Crow?

**Nick:** Knossoss already got to him. He wants all of your Crimson Dragon marks.

**Leo:** How do you know about Knossoss?

**Nick: **Nullifier told me. The last thing I want is corpses in the middle of this tournament. Come on.

The three of them left in the safety of the light. Meanwhile, the duel between Ali and Krystal continued.

**Ali:** *draws* I set Forbidden Lycan (Lv.4 1900/900) in defense mode and set one card face-down!

**Krystal:** *Draws* I summon Marauding Captain (Lv.3 1200/400)! And I'll use his ability to summon Comrade Swordsman of Landstar (Lv.3 500/1200)! And then I'll tune them together in order to summon a monster who fights for everything that is good and just! I call forth my Chivalrous Knight (Lv.6 2400/2000)!

Chivalrous Knight kneeled before Krystal.

**Krystal:** Arise my knight!

Chivalrous Knight then rose and drew his sword, ready to achieve victory in this battle.

**Krystal:** Sacred Knight Joan, attack Forbidden Lycan!

Sacred Knight Joan hit Forbidden Lycan with her sword, but Lycan was able to block the attack with his arms.

**Ali:** I activated the Trap Superficial Peace! This prevents our monsters from being destroyed in battle this turn! Also, we can't activate Spells or Traps until the End Phase!

**Krystal:** Oh, darn, I end my turn!

**Ali:** *thinks: I have 4 pieces of Exodia in my hand. I just need 1 more and I can win this duel.* *draws* *thinks: And this is not it.* I'll set a monster face-down in defense mode and end my turn!

**Krystal:** *draws* *thinks: I need to end this duel now.* Sacred Knight Joan, attack Forbidden Lycan!

Sacred Knight Joan ran toward Forbidden Lycan and cut it down, destroying it.

**Krystal:** Now, Chivalrous Knight will attack your face-down monster!

Chivalrous Knight attacked and destroyed Ali's face-down monster, which was Forbidden Priestess (Lv.4 1500/1500), which looked like a woman dressed in Egyptian garbs.

**Ali:** Since you destroyed Forbidden Priestess, I gain 800 Life Points and can draw 1 card! *draws*

**Krystal:** Fine, Gilford will attack you directly then!

Gilford slashed at Ali again, reducing her Life Points to 200.

**Krystal:** I end my turn with a face-down!

**Ali (LP 200):** *thinks: Now or never!* *draws* I've assembled all 5 special cards! All five pieces of the puzzle! I've assembled the unstoppable Exodia!

Ali showed all 5 Exodia pieces in her hand and placed them in all 5 Monster Card Zones and summoned Exodia the Forbidden One for the final victory.

**Ali:** Exodia, obliterate!

Exodia, with a flash of his hand, destroyed all of Krystal's cards and guaranteed Ali's victory.

**Krystal (LP 0):** *sighs* I tried.

Ali then began to turn and walk away from the arena.

**Krystal:** Hey, Ali, wait up!

Ali turned around and saw Krystal running toward her and when Krystal caught up, she held out her hand.

**Krystal:** Good job.

Ali looked at Krystal's hand, and then her face and Krystal was smiling. Ali then smiled and shook Krystal's hand. Meanwhile, watching the duel in from the locker room were Jack and Yusei.

**Jack:** You better be careful, Yusei. It seems like that girl's got a chance to actually beat you.

**Yusei:** We'll see when it happens.

**Jack:** Yeah, well, I've got a duel with the big bad wolf.

Just then, Leo and Luna came in through the door, followed by Nick and Luna ran up to them to give them a hug because she was terrified.

**Leo:** Yusei, Jack, we were attacked by Knossoss!

**Jack:** Are you two okay?

**Luna:** It was scary!

**Leo:** Yeah, thank goodness Nick was there to save us!

**Yusei: **Nick?

They looked over at Nick who was standing at the doorway.

**Nick: **…What? I saved a couple kids, so what?

**Leo: **We owe you our lives man! Thank you!

**Jack: **How'd you do it, mate?

Nick held out his hand with the rose mark on it, then the light from the ceiling lights came out of the light and took a sphere form in Nick's hand.

**Nick: **Apparently I can drain light, amplify it, and return it into a controlled circuit.

Nick then put the light back into the bulb.

**Nick: **My guess is Knossoss is weaker in light.

**Yusei: **Yeah that would make sense. When He summons the Shadow Castle of Amaar, it casts a shadow over him doesn't it?

**Jack: **Yeah, Remember when he summoned that Shadow Dragon? All the lights in the stadium went out.

**Nick: **Yeah, well while you guys think about it, I'm gonna take my leave-

Just then they heard a Scream from an all too familiar voice.

**Akiza: **AHHHHH!

**Yusei: **That's Akiza!

Yusei ran out of the room and down the hall, into the next hall with the others behind him. He saw a bunch of Shadows dispersing from the area, as if fleeing. Also he saw Carly down on her knee's terrified to death and Akiza on the ground just like Crow was after he was attacked by Knossoss.

**Yusei:** Akiza!

Yusei ran over to Akiza to make sure she was okay, but she was not. She was pale, her breathing was irregular, her arm was burned to the bone and the mark of the Crimson Dragon was gone. Jack then looked over at the terrified Carly.

**Jack:** Carly, are you alright?

**Carly:** Oh, Jack, it just came out of nowhere and attacked us! I-I-

**Jack:** It's alright, you're safe now.

**Yusei:** Damn it!

Yusei punched the ground in fury. Then, the MC started to speak on the PA system.

**MC:** Ladies and gentlemen, we are ready for the next match! Jack Atlas vs Knossoss!

**Jack:** All right! This tears it! NO MERCY!

Jack left for the stadium's duel stage and as soon as he got there, Knossoss appeared and Jack could see the Crow's mark of the Crimson Dragon on his right arm and Akiza's mark on his left.

**Jack:** You're gonna pay for attacking my friends, you big, dark brute!

**Knossoss:** _Herherher! The anger… the anger is almost as delicious as the fear!_

**Jack (LP 8000):** Enough talk! Let's duel!

**Knossoss (LP 8000):** _Then I'll go first! _*draws* _I pay 7000 Life Points so I can summon the Shadow Castle of Amaar _(Lv.9 0/0)_!_

Knossoss put the Shadow Castle card in the field spell card zone of his duel disk and the evil castle appeared as it always has.

**Knossoss (LP 1000):** _I then summon Shadow Knight Immortal _(Lv.4 1800/400) _in defense mode and then I'll end with two face-downs!_

**Jack:** My move, then! *draws*

**Knossoss:** _I activate the Trap Never-ending Greed! Every time you draw a card now, I gain 500 Life Points!_

**Jack:** I summon Mad Archfiend (Lv.4 1800/0)! And he'll attack your Immortal! Even though he may not be destroyed, you still take damage!

Mad Archfiend chewed up the skull in his abdomen and shot the pellets at Immortal, who was not destroyed but Knossoss received 1400 points of damage.

**Jack:** You're making this too easy, Knossoss! I actually thought this would be a challenge!

**Knossoss (LP 100):** _You want a challenge, do you? ! Fine! I activate the Trap Shadow Knight Reinforcements! Because you attacked a Shadow Knight in defense mode and I received over1000 points of damage, I can Special Summon every Shadow Knight in my hand directly to the field! I Special Summon Shadow Knight Crassus _(Lv.4 1900/200)_, Shadow Knight Minotaur_ (Lv.4 2200/100)_, and Shadow Knight Plasma Cannon _(Lv.4 2000/100)_! And the collective attack of all these monsters becomes 7900!_

**Jack:** I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn!

**Knossoss:** _And it will be your last! _*draws* _Shadow Knight Minotaur, destroy Mad Archfiend!_

Minotaur jumped off of the walls of the Shadow Castle, swinging its axe to cut into Mad Archfiend when he struck a barrier that forced him backwards.

**Jack:** I activated the Trap Red Screen! As long as this remains on the field, you can't declare an attack, but I have to pay 1000 Life Points during each of my End Phases!

**Knossoss:** _So, you'll end up destroying yourself! Pathetic! I set a card face-down and end my turn!_

Meanwhile, in the medical wing, where Colin was watching over Rita while watching the duel on the TV screen, Krystal and Ali came into the room.

**Krystal:** Oh, the duel already started? Who's winning?

**Colin:** Depends on what you mean by winning.

**Krystal:** Well, I sure hope Jack wins, right Colin?

Colin didn't say anything and he focused intently on the duel.

**Krystal:** … Right, Colin?

Again, Colin didn't answer.

**Jack:** *draws* I activate Polymerization to fuse Medium Piece Golem and Big Piece Golem in order to Fusion Summon Multiple Piece Golem (Lv.7 2600/1300)! And then I'll return him to the Extra Deck so I can bring back Medium Piece Golem (Lv.4 1600/0) and Big Piece Golem (Lv.5 2100/0)! And when they're summoned with another on the field, I can summon Small Piece Golem (Lv.3 1100/0) from my Deck!

**Knossoss (LP 600):** _HERHERHER! Look at the Bear trying to appear bigger! It doesn't matter how many Golems you Summon. They are far too weak to defeat any of my shadow Knights!_

**Jack: **It doesn't matter how powerful your cards are! They will all be destroyed!

**Knossoss: **_HA HA HA HA! Stupid Mortal! You think you can Defeat a GOD? ? ! !_

**Jack: **Please! You're No god!

**Knossoss: **_Oh but I was! Long ago I came through an ancient doorway in Greece. The people feared me, and they worshiped me to avoid my wrath! Their fear and anger toward me made me grow even stronger! My Shadow Knights helped me create an Empire of Shadows that stretched from the Islands of Malta and Sicily all the way to the Mountains of Asia Minor! I built my GLORIOUS Shadow castle of Amaar at the Very Center of my Empire on the Island of Crete! My Monsters and I could've ruled the world…But the Egyptian Pharaohs sealed me away! I remained in my purgatory for over 5 millennia!_

**Jack: **Honestly, I don't care about your Life story! But how were you freed?

**Knossoss: **_Herherher! I can sense all the roses watching now, so I guess I can tell you. It was Set, God of Chaos and discord!_

Everyone heard Knossoss speak and seemed so unbelievable to all of them.

**Jack:** And what does this Set want with the Signers?

**Knossoss:** _He doesn't. He wants the Rose Duelists. I want the power of the Crimson Dragon for myself. So, I can build the empire that I have lost and it will stretch from the Diamond Mines of South Africa all the way to the cold tundra of Siberia! It will be the largest shadow empire ever!_

**Jack:** You're completely bonkers!

**Knossoss:** _I'M BONKERS WITH POWER! AND ONCE I TAKE THE LAST 3 MARKS OF THE CRIMSON DRAGON, NOTHING WILL STAND IN MY WAY!_

**Jack:** I'll end my turn, after your crazy rant!

**Knossoss:** *draws* _I summon Shadow Knight Hoplon_ (Lv.4 1700/1400)_! And with him out, I can Special Summon Shadow Knight Dori_ (Lv.4 1600/1000)_from my Deck!_

**Jack (LP 7000):** You can't, your monster card zones are filled!

**Knossoss:** _Silly boy, my castle has more secrets than you could possibly hope to know. 'Cause I can play my monsters in my Spell and Trap Zone!_

Knossoss did just that, placing Shadow Knight Dori in the Spell and Trap Card Zone and he appeared on the field. The total attack power of all of his monsters was 11200.

**Jack:** That's insane!

**Knossoss:** _I just need to wait. You have to remove your Red Screen at some point, and when you do, my monsters will gladly tear you apart!_

**Jack:** You're the only monster here! My move! *draws* I summon Sinister Sprocket (Lv.1 400/0)! And then I'll tune Sinister Sprocket with Small and Medium Piece Golem in order to Synchro Summon Red Dragon Archfiend (Lv.8 3000/2000)! And now Sinister Sprocket's ability activates! Since he was used to Synchro Summon a Dark Synchro Monster, I can destroy a Spell or Trap Card you control, and I choose Never-ending greed!

The hologram of Never-ending Greed was destroyed.

**Jack:** And then I'll activate the Spell Card Archfiend Fear! Since I have a monster with Archfiend in its name, I can switch all attack position monsters you control to defense mode!

**Knossoss (LP 1100):** _What? !_

All of Knossoss's Shadow Knights were switched to defense mode and Shadow Castle of Amaar only increased their attack points, so their defense points were unaffected.

**Jack:** Because of all the effects of your shadow Knight cards, one attack will finish you! GO, RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND, ABSOLUTE POWERFORCE! ! !

Red Dragon's Archfiend's claw started to glow red and he was about to crush one of Knossoss's Shadow Knights with his claw.

**Knossoss:** _I activate my Trap Shadow Defense! This allows me to add 1 Shadow Knight Shield_ (Lv.4 0/2000)_ from my Deck to my hand! And I can discard him so I can reduce all damage to 0 when a Shadow Knight in defense mode is destroyed!_

But Red Dragon Archfiend's attack still connects and due to his effect, all of Knossoss's monsters were destroyed.

**Knossoss:** _I was scared for a second there! Herherher! So that is what fear feels like. That is the feeling I inspire in people._

**Jack:** I am not afraid of you!

**Knossoss:** _No, you are not, but you're angry. That girl with the glasses, what was her name? I think I'll pay her a visit after our duel._

**Jack:** YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER! ! !

**Knossoss:** _Oh, sore spot, huh? I think I'll give her a little gift, too._

Knossoss showed his razor-sharp claws as if he was saying that he was going to attack her after their duel and this made Jack even angrier.

**Jack:** MAD ARCHFIEND AND BIG PIECE GOLEM, ATTACK HIM DIRECTLY! ! !

Both monsters attacked Knossoss directly, but it didn't do anything due to his Shadow Castle's effect.

**Knossoss:** _HARHARHARHARHAR! ! ! YOU MUST BE AS BLIND AS YOU ARE STUPID, BOY! !_ ! *draws*_ I set one card face-down and end my turn!_

**Jack (LP 6000):** *draws*

**Knossoss:** _I activate the Trap Light Collapse! I can remove 3 monsters in my Graveyard from play to Special Summon Shadow Dragon of Amaar _(Lv.10 ?/?)_! The three monsters I removed from play are Shadow Knight Minotaur, Shadow Knight Plasma Cannon and Shadow Knight Crassus! _

All the Light in the Stadium and within the city all shut off as if the light was drained from them, and the Shadow Dragon appeared on top of the Shadow Castle of Amaar with its Blood curdling roar.

**Knossoss: **_So, Shadow Dragon's total attack is 6100! And because of my Shadow Dragon's effect, you are forced to end your turn! _

**Jack (LP 5000):** *thinks: I still have one card face-down and Red Screen, so he'll at his own risk.*

**Knossoss:** *draws* _Ah, here we go! I summon Shadow Knight Perseus_ (Lv.4 1900/500)_!_

A man in dark Greek Armor with a Greek sword and a mirror-like round shield appeared on Knossoss's side of the field.

**Knossoss:** _And when he's successfully summoned, Traps can't be activated and are negated until the End Phase! And now that I have a new monster out, the total attack of my monsters become 8000! And you only have 5000 Life Points left! Do the math!_

**Jack:** One attack and I'm finished!

**Knossoss:** _Absolutely! Shadow Dragon of Amaar, destroy Red Dragon Archfiend with Shadow Oblivion!_

Shadow Dragon of Amaar roared again and the shadows around its body took a blade shape and stabbed Red Dragon Archfiend, destroying him and then the shadows circled around Jack, inflicting pain to him as well as 5000 points of damage.

**Jack (LP 0):** AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

As the shadows surrounded Jack, Knossoss's claw reached into the shadows and grabbed Jack's arm with the mark of the Crimson Dragon and began to drain its power.

**Knossoss:** _YOUR POWER IS MINE! ! !_

After Knossoss obtained his mark, he disappeared as well as the other shadows around Jack. Back at the medical wing, the Rose Duelists watched the duel. Krystal looked over at Colin, who had to duel Knossoss now, and she saw the fiery determination in his eyes.

**Colin:** He is mine, now!


	28. Chapter 28: Anger and Fear

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

* * *

><p>*Cairo, Egypt, Central Stadium Medical Wing 2:03 pm LST*<p>

Jeremy came into Rita's hospital room and Krystal and Ali were already there. Colin wasn't there anymore.

**Jeremy:** You guys saw that duel, right?

**Ali:** Yeah, Jack had his ass handed to him.

**Jeremy:** Yeah, there's that, but I meant about what Knossoss had said… about Set.

**Ali:** You can't honestly believe an ancient god of chaos and discord is behind all of this, do you?

**Krystal:** Why not? It wouldn't be the weirdest thing we've ever seen.

**Jeremy:** Where's Colin? He knows ancient history and mythology better than anyone else I know.

**Ali:** He went to prepare for his duel. He said he had a strategy that might beat Knossoss.

**Krystal:** Yeah, and he left without even trying my Sleeping Beauty trick.

**Ali:** Sleeping Beauty trick?

**Krystal:** Yeah, Rita's like Sleeping Beauty, forever to slumber until Prince Charming comes with true love's kiss.

**Ali:** That wouldn't wake her up.

**Krystal:** Well, it can't hurt… You want to try it, Ali?

**Ali:** *blushes with embarrassment* What? ! No!

**Krystal:** Fine… Hey, Jeremy, where's Makoto?

**Jeremy:** You're not gonna have her kiss Rita.

**Krystal:** Spoiled sport. *pouts*

**Ali:** I'm sorry, but I have a duel I need to prepare for, so, if you don't mind.

**Jeremy:** Yeah, I better find Colin and ask him about what's going on.

**Krystal:** Well, be careful, Jeremy, Colin's been acting differently, lately. I'm concerned.

**Jeremy:** I've been concerned about Colin since the first day I met him.

Meanwhile, outside in the stadium, the crowd roared with excitement for the next big duel.

**MC:** Ladies and gentlemen, we have a real treat for you today! We got the #1 and #2 duelists in the world dueling right now! Introducing first, from Toulouse, France, the lovely Ali Clairoux!

Ali was already in position for the duel.

**MC:** And introducing from New Domino City, Japan, Yusei Fudo!

Yusei got onto his position on the duel arena.

**MC:** Duelists, are you ready? !

**Both:** Duel!

**Ali (LP 8000):** *draws* I'll start by summoning Forbidden Gardna (Lv.4 0/2700) in defense mode!

A man holding a massive shield with an Egyptian symbol on it appeared on Ali's side of the field.

**Ali:** Now, for each turn I have Gardna in face-up defense position, I can draw another card during my Draw Phase! And I'll end my turn with one card face-down!

**Yusei (LP 8000):** *draws* I'll summon Sonic Chick (Lv.1 300/300) in defense mode and set two cards face-down!

**Ali:** *draws* Now, thanks to the effect of my Gardna, I can draw another card! *draws* I now summon Forbidden Lancer (LV.4 1700/800) in attack mode! And he'll attack your Sonic Chick! And since he has less than 1900 attack points, he can bypass your Chick's ability!

Lancer thrusts his spear through Sonic Chick, which destroyed her but Yusei didn't lose any Life Points from Lancer's piercing effect.

**Yusei:** I activated Defense Draw! *draws*

**Ali:** Since Lancer destroyed a monster in defense mode, I can draw a card! *draws* And I'll place two more cards face-down and end my turn!

**Yusei:** *draws* I summon Junk Synchron (Lv.3 1300/500)! And now I'll use his ability to bring back Sonic Chick! And then I'll equip Sonic Chick with Synchro Boost to increase its Level by 1 and its attack by 500! And now I'll tune Junk Synchron with Sonic Chick! From two come one and from one will come great power! I Synchro Summon Junk Warrior (Lv.5 2300/1300)! Junk Warrior, attack Forbidden Lancer!

Junk Warrior flew towards Forbidden Lancer.

**Ali:** I activate the Trap Sakuretsu Armor! Now, your Junk Warrior goes to the junkyard!

The armor attached to Junk Warrior and destroyed him.

**Yusei:** Ngh! No!

**Ali:** *thinks: Yusei seems distracted. I wonder what's eating at him.*

Jeremy was walking down the halls of the stadium, looking for Colin, but he saw an open door to one of the medical wings and saw Jack, with Leo and Luna looking over him. Jack was in the same condition as Crow and Akiza.

**Jeremy:** Ow! Damn! Knossoss has really got to them, huh?

**Nick:** Yeah, he's not the only one.

Jeremy looked over and he saw Nick standing in the corner.

**Jeremy:** Nick?

**Nick:** Did you hear? Knossoss also got that Akiza girl, too.

**Jeremy:** You're kidding! He got three of them already? !

**Luna:** He almost got me, too. Thankfully, Mr. Nick was able to save me.

**Jeremy:** Really? How?

**Nick:** I don't have to explain myself to you.

**Jeremy:** Geez, sorry.

Suddenly, the spirit of the monster Regulus the lion appeared in the room.

**Regulus:** Luna-

**Nick:** HOLY SHIT!

Nick stumbles back and falls of a chair and then uses the chair as a shield.

**Nick:** STAY BACK!

**Jeremy:** What's wrong, Nick?

**Nick:** Do you not see the 700-lbs lion in the room? !

**Luna:** Regulus, what's wrong?

**Regulus:** You must see what's happening to the spirit world right now.

**Luna:** But I can't just go off to the spirit world; I don't know how. Last time, it just happened.

**Regulus:** You're right, you can't go on your own, but he can.

Regulus motioned toward Jeremy and his violet rose mark began to glow as Magician's Valkyria appeared next to him.

**MV:** Oh yeah, I forgot you can do that.

The four of them just vanished in a white light. Nick looked around and saw only Leo in the room.

**Nick:** Does this happen a lot?

**Leo:** Yeah, you get used to it.

**Nick:** Really?

**Leo:** No.

**Ali:** My move! *draws 2 cards* I tribute Forbidden Lancer in order to summon Forbidden Gryphon (Lv.5 2100/1600)! And he'll attack you directly!

Forbidden Gryphon flew toward Yusei and the attack was able to land, inflicting Yusei with 2100 points of damage.

**Ali:** That will end my turn!

**Yusei (LP 5900):** *draws*

Ali could see Yusei was distracted and couldn't help but feel that she needed to help him somehow.

**Ali:** What's the matter with you? You seem distracted.

**Yusei:** It's nothing.

**Ali:** Oh please, I was born at night, but not last night. You're not doing your best.

**Yusei:** … Knossoss has been attacking my friends and I just feel powerless that I'm not able to do anything about it.

**Ali:** You're angry at him, aren't you? Yusei, you need to keep a calm mind. Knossoss feeds off of negative emotions like anger. That's how he was able to defeat Jack; he used his rage to increase his own strength.

Yusei listened to what Ali was saying and closed his eyes to try and calm his mind. When he opened his eyes, there was a slight serenity and strong determination in them and his mark of the Crimson Dragon began to glow.

Meanwhile, in a dark chamber, Knossoss waited and he started to feel this strange sensation around him.

**Knossoss:** _Hurrrggh! What? !_

The marks of the Crimson Dragon Knossoss had absorbed began to glow and were causing him some serious pain.

**Knossoss:** _RAAAAAAAAAGH! WHAT'S GOING ON? ! AAAAAAAAAGH!_

**Yusei:** I activate the Spell Synchro Spirit! This allows me to revive a Synchro Monster that was destroyed within my last 2 turns by removing the Tuner monster that was used to Synchro Summon him! And then I summon Drill Synchron (Lv.3 800/300)! And I'll tune Drill Synchron with Junk Warrior! Out of two will come one and from one will come great cosmic might! I Synchro Summon Stardust Dragon (Lv.8 2500/2000)! Now, destroy Forbidden Gryphon with Cosmic Flare!

Stardust Dragon fired a blast of stardust from his mouth to destroy Forbidden Gryphon, inflicting Ali with 400 points of damage.

**Ali (LP 7600):** *thinks: Great, now he has Stardust Dragon out! I should've just kept my mouth shut!*

Meanwhile, Jeremy and Luna had arrived in the Spirit World. They were standing at the top of a mountain peak, over looking a barren wasteland. The Ground was charred black, the rivers were a venomous violet and the few trees left were all burned with a dark red flame. Luna was looking over the terrible sight, shivering.

**Luna:** What is this place?

Regulus and Magician's Valkyria appeared with them.

**MV:** We call this section of the world the Sealed Realm. There is an invisible barrier around the Sealed Realm that nothing can get in or out and we are at the edge of it.

**Jeremy:** What do you need to keep sealed in there?

**?:** A creature with more power that you can't even dream about!

They looked over and they saw a man with the head of a sharp-fanged animal with a curved snout, square ears and a forked tail. He was dressed in golden ancient Egyptian clothing and jewelry.

**?: **Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Set.

Regulus growled at Set and with a roar charged toward him. Set then blasted him away.

**Luna: **REGULUS! ! !

**Set: **Now, can we have a civil conversation? I have the power to wipe you out!

**Jeremy: **Then why don't you?

**Set: **Because I need you alive…and I couldn't hurt a little girl such as her. She's just too adorable!

**Jeremy: **Then why'd you send Knossoss to exterminate us?

**Set: **I didn't. I unleashed him to find the Roses. He has since gone power-mad and is acting on his own. Personally, I do not care what happens with the Crimson Dragon's Power. I just need you and your friends to help me.

**Jeremy: **Like hell we're gonna help you!

Set smirked and looked over the wasteland of the Sealed Realm. They all saw a Giant door deep with in the Realm and a host of Dark Shadows surrounding the door.

**Set: **You'll help me anyway. Cause by doing so is the only way to stop me from opening that door.

**Jeremy: **What are-

**Set: **BEGONE!

With the flick of a wrist, Set sent Jeremy and Luna back into the real world where they were back with Leo and Nick.

**Nick: **What happened?

**Jeremy: **I…honestly don't know.

**Ali:** *draws 2 cards* I activate Double Spell! By discarding a Spell from my hand, I can select one from your Graveyard and use it from there as my own! I'll use your Synchro Boost to increase the Level of my Gardna to 5! And now I summon Mystical Synchron (Lv.3 1200/800)! And now I'll tune them together! Their powers meld to form the ancient master of the skies! I Synchro Summon Cirrus Sky Dragon (Lv.8 2900/2800)! And now, destroy Stardust Dragon!

Cirrus Sky Dragon breathed a cold cloud blast at Stardust Dragon.

**Yusei:** I activate the Trap Synchro Striker Unit! This equips to a Synchro Monster and increases its attack power by 1000!

Stardust Dragon flew high and dodged the cloud blast and struck back at Cirrus Sky Dragon, inflicting 600 points of damage to Ali.

**Ali (LP 7000):** Thankfully, Cirrus Sky Dragon can't be destroyed in battle! I'll end my turn!

**Yusei:** *draws* First, I activate Fissure! This Spell destroys the monster on your field with the lowest attack! Since you only have one monster, say goodbye to your Cirrus Sky Dragon!

Cirrus Sky Dragon fell through a crack in the ground that suddenly appeared.

**Yusei:** And now Stardust Dragon will attack you directly!

Stardust Dragon's attack hits Ali.

**Ali:** I activate the Trap Life Bond! When I'm attacked directly, you take the same damage I do for the attack!

Both duelists lose 3500 Life Points.

**Yusei (LP 2400):** I'll end my turn with a face-down! And due to Synchro Striker Unit's effect, Stardust must lose 800 attack points!

**Ali (LP 3500):** And because my Cirrus Sky Dragon was destroyed by a card effect, I can bring him back during the End Phase!

Mist began to gather and materialize to form Cirrus Sky Dragon.

**Ali:** *draws* Cirrus Sky Dragon, attack Stardust Dragon!

Cirrus Sky Dragon fired another cold cloud blast at Stardust Dragon.

**Yusei:** I activate the Trap Energy Barrier! By destroying a card on my side of the field, I can negate an attack and end the Battle Phase! I destroy Synchro Striker Unit!

Stardust Dragon's attack power was back to its original 2500 and the cloud blast hit a barrier that was in front of Stardust Dragon.

**Ali:** I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!

**Yusei:** *draws* I activate Card of Sanctity, which has us both draw cards until we each have 6 in our hands!

They both drew until they had 6 cards in their hands. Yusei drew 6 since he had no other cards in his hand, but Ali had a few and drew 1 card.

**Yusei:** And then I'll send Quillbolt Hedgehog from my hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon Quickdraw Synchron (Lv.5 700/1400)! And then I'll use Quillbolt Hedgehog's ability to summon him from my Graveyard! And then I summon Unicycular (Lv.1 100/100)! And now I'll tune Quickdraw Synchron with Quillbolt Hedgehog and Unicycular in order to Synchro Summon Junk Destroyer (Lv.8 2600/2500)! And since I used 2 non-Tuners to summon him, I can destroy two cards on your side of the field! I destroy Cirrus Sky Dragon and one of your face-downs!

Junk Destroyer destroyed Cirrus Sky Dragon and one of Ali's face-down cards, which was Magic Jammer.

**Yusei:** Junk Destroyer, finish her off with Fists of Ferocity!

**Ali:** I activate Defense Draw! This reduces the damage from this battle to 0 and I can draw 1 card! *draws*

A barrier appeared in front of Ali that blocked the attack.

**Yusei:** Now, Stardust Dragon will attack you directly!

Stardust Dragon's attack hit again, inflicting Ali with 2500 points of damage.

**Yusei:** I end my turn with a face-down!

**Ali (LP 1000):** And now Cirrus Sky Dragon reappears on my side of the field!

Cirrus Sky Dragon rematerialized on the field once again. Ali was about to make her move when she saw a mass of shadows rise up from the ground behind Yusei.

**Ali:** Look out!

Ali reached her hand out to Yusei and a barrier formed around him. The Shadows Crashed down around Yusei, but the Barrier protected him from the assault.

**Knossoss: **_STOP IT! ! ! STOP IT NOW! ! ! I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMOOORREE!_

Knossoss' red eyes appeared in the shadows, and when he could not break through the barrier he turned toward Ali.

**Knossoss: **_YOU! ! !_

The Shadows then rushed toward Ali in a fury. Ali quickly got her other hand out and managed to create a second barrier around her. The Shadows struck hard against it and Knossoss' Red eyes were right in front of Ali. Ali became afraid again. She remembered her last encounter with the dark creature and it overwhelmed her with fear. The Sunlight was nice and bright and Knossoss can feel himself weakening.

**Knossoss: **_You Fear Me! GOOD! That fear Will CONSUME YOU! ! !_

The Shadows vanished and Ali let down the barriers. She Then Fell to her knees and put her hands on the ground too terrified to even move.

**Yusei:** Ali, are you okay?

**Ali:** I can't… I can't do it… I can't do it… I can't face that monster… I'm too terrified…

**Yusei:** And that's what Knossoss wants from you. He wants you to be scared because he feeds off it.

**Ali:** I can't… I can't… I've never been this afraid of anything in my life…

**Yusei:** True courage isn't not being afraid of anything, but challenging what you're afraid of and overcoming it.

**Ali:** I just can't do it… I'm alone…

**Yusei:** You're not alone. You have others who support you and will always be there for you.

Ali thought about all of the Rose Duelists who have helped her throughout the course of the tournament, and lastly thought of her sister, who never gave up.

**Ali:** I can't… I can't give up.

Ali looked up from the ground and her eyes had a new sense of determination in them as she stood up.

**Ali:** My move! *draws* I activate the Spell Premature Burial to bring Mystical Synchron back from my Graveyard! And then I'll tune Mystical Synchron with Cirrus Sky Dragon in order to Synchro Summon Forbidden Sky Guardian (Lv.11 3900/3500)! And now, I'll use his ability! By discarding a card in my hand, I can destroy a card of the same Attribute! I discard Earth-Attribute Forbidden Lycan to destroy Junk Destroyer!

**Yusei:** I activate Stardust Dragon's effect! By sacrificing himself, he can negate the destruction of a card and destroys it!

**Ali:** You might negate Sky Guardian's effect, but once per turn, he can't be destroyed by card effects!

Stardust Dragon vanished and turned into stardust, negating the effect of Forbidden Sky Guardian.

**Ali:** And that what I was hoping you'd do! I activate the Spell Card Soul Release! I can now remove 5 cards from play from either player's Graveyard!

Ali released the 5 best cards in Yusei's Graveyard, including Stardust Dragon.

**Ali:** And now here comes the beautiful part, Yusei! Since a Wind monster was removed from play, my Forbidden Sky Guardian allows it to be Special Summoned to my side of the field for one turn! And then it returns to your side of the field! So, I call upon you Stardust Dragon!

Stardust Dragon emerged on Ali's side of the field alongside Forbidden Sky Guardian.

**Ali:** Now, Forbidden Sky Guardian, attack Junk Destroyer!

Forbidden Sky Guardian sliced Junk Destroyer in two with his sword, destroying him and inflicting Yusei with 1300 points of damage.

**Ali:** Now, Stardust Dragon, attack him directly with Cosmic Flare!

Stardust Dragon attacked his former master and reduced his Life Points to 0.

**MC:** What an incredible duel! Ali Clairoux is going to the finals!

**Ali:** Thank you, Yusei.

Ali turns and walks away. Yusei then looks at the card he played face-down which was Scrap Iron Scarecrow, which could have negated Forbidden Sky Guardian so Stardust Dragon couldn't attack, thereby prolonging the duel and possibly winning it.

**Yusei:** Good luck.

**MC:** Ladies and gentlemen sitting at home, do not change that channel! Our next match-up will be Colin Kennat vs Knossoss! So, stay tuned!


	29. Chapter 29: Vendetta

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

* * *

><p>*Cairo, Egypt, Central Stadium, 4:14 Pm. LST*<p>

Jeremy found his way to Colin's assigned locker room and opened the door. His first sight was Colin's Headphones flying through the air and smashing against the wall.

**Colin: **DAMN IT! !

Jeremy looked in and saw a frustrated Colin with Chris, on his laptop, going through dueling simulations, most likely against Knossoss' deck.

**Chris: **I'm sorry dude, you just can't win. If you can't attack him directly, you can't win.

**Colin: **BULLSHIT! There has to be a way! Nothing is Invincible! Have the PC reshuffle the decks and let's run it again!

**Jeremy: **Colin, your stressing yourself out. Relax!

**Colin: **I can't! I can't let Knossoss win!

**Jeremy: **But if you're not relaxed, you won't be able to focus properly.

**Colin: **DO NOT TALK TO ME ABOUT FOCUS! I am more focused on helping everyone who got attacked by that thing!

**Jeremy: **If you keep thinking like that you won't be able to help anyone! Especially Rita!

Colin then punched the wall in anger, took a deep breath, and sighed.

**Colin: **I really hate it when you're right. It makes me look like an ass.

**Jeremy: **You are an ass.

**Colin:** Oh, bite me!

The PA system came on with the MC making his announcement.

**MC:** The next match-up is about to begin! Both duelists, make your way to the duel arena!

**Colin:** Wish me luck. *thinks: I'm definitely going to need it.*

At Rita's Medical room, Krystal and Ali were watching the duel on TV in the room when Rita started to come to.

**Rita: **Uuhhh, where-?

She opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was the giant stuffed Kuriboh, Krystal had placed by her bed to wacth her…and it sorta creeped her out.

**Krystal: **RITA! Your awake!

Krystal tackle hugged her right into her wounded shoulder.

**Rita:** OW!

**Krystal: **Just in time too! The duel's gonna start!

**Rita:** What duel?

**Ali: **Colin's dueling Knossoss.

**Rita: **What? !

Rita looked over at the TV where the duel was about to begin.

**Rita: ***Thinks: Oohh, be safe…*

Colin made his way to the arena and when he got into position, the shadows arose across the arena and Knossoss made his physical form appear

**Knossoss (LP 8000):** _I have been waiting for this since Day 1, Red Rose! When this is over, I will cut you open and drink the blood that spills out!_

**Colin (LP 8000):** … Ew.

**Knossoss:** _And I will use your bones to pick my teeth clean! _*draws* _I pay 7000 Life Points so I can Special Summon the SHADOW CASTLE OF AMAAR_ (Lv.9 0/0)_!_

Knossoss takes the Shadow Castle of Amaar card and places it in his Field Spell Card Zone and the dark, menacing structure appeared around the stadium.

**Knossoss:** _And I'll summon Shadow Knight Hoplon_ (Lv.4 1700/1400)_! And then I can use him to Special Summon Shadow Knight Dori_ (Lv.4 1600/1000)_! And thanks to my Shadow Castle, their total attack powers are 3300! And I'll end my turn with a face-down!_

**Colin:** *draws*

**Knossoss (LP 1000):** _I activate the Trap Never-ending Greed! Now each time you draw a card-_

**Colin:** I know! You used it in every duel so far! Can I just go on with my turn? !

**Knossoss (LP 1500):** _Impatient to die, are you? Very well. Go._

**Colin:** *thinks: I couldn't have asked for a better first hand!* I first use Pot of Greed to draw 2 more cards! *draws 2 cards* Then I activate the Spell Card Double Summon! I summon both X-Head Cannon (Lv.4 1800/1500) and Y-Dragon Head (Lv.4 1500/1600)! And then I activate the Continuous Spell Frontline Base! With this, I can Special Summon Z-Metal Tank (Lv.4 1500/1300) from my hand! And then I'll combine them to form the XYZ-Dragon Cannon (Lv.8 2800/2600)! For now, I'll discard one card so my Dragon Cannon can destroy your Shadow Knight Hoplon!

Colin discarded a card from his hand and XYZ-Dragon Cannon fired a miniature turret at Shadow Knight Hoplon, destroying him. This also caused Dori's attack power to return to its original 1600.

**Colin:** And now XYZ-Dragon Cannon will attack Shadow Knight Dori!

XYZ-Dragon Cannon fired a massive energy blast at Shadow Knight Dori, destroying him and inflicting 1200 points of damage to Knossoss.

**Colin:** I'll end my turn with a face-down!

**Knossoss (LP 1300):** _Herherher! No more cards in your hand. That leaves the effect of your monster useless!_ *draws* _Since I have no monsters on the field, I can Special Summon Shadow Knight Mammoth _(Lv.8 2800/2000)_! And then I normal summon Shadow Knight Crassus_ (Lv.4 1900/200)_! And their collective attack becomes 4700! Now, Shadow Knight Mammoth, destroy his Dragon Cannon!_

Shadow Knight Mammoth charged toward Colin's XYZ-Dragon Cannon, ready to destroy it.

**Colin:** I activate the Trap Magic Arm-Shield! And I'll use it to take control off your Crassus!

The Magic Arm-Shield attached itself to XYZ-Dragon Cannon and the clamp grabbed Shadow Knight Crassus and put him in front of Shadow Knight Mammoth's attack.

**Colin:** And because both of your monsters have the same attack, they're going to destroy each other!

The attack hits head-on and both Shadow Knight Crassus and Shadow Knight Mammoth were destroyed.

**Colin:** How do you like that? !

**Knossoss:** _Rrrrggh! *thinks: He's making a fool of me! Luckily, I still have Light Collapse, so I will be the last one laughing!* I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!_

**Colin:** *draws*

**Knossoss (LP 1800):** _I activate the Trap Light Collapse! I remove from play Shadow Knight Mammoth, Shadow Knight Crassus and Shadow Knight Hoplon so I can bring forth, the SHADOW DRAGON OF AMAAR _(Lv.10 ?/?)_! And with these 3 removed, his attack becomes 6400! Destroy his XYZ-Dragon Cannon with Shadow Oblivion!_

The shadows around the Shadow Dragon of Amaar took on a blade shape and would have hit XYZ-Dragon Cannon if something else didn't get in the way.

**Knossoss:** _What's this? ! Your Dragon Cannon should be destroyed!_

**Colin:** It's my Trap Zombie Machine! I activate this from the Graveyard and I can negate one of your attacks! However, I lose 400 Life Points each turn it's in my Graveyard!

**Knossoss:** _I end my turn with 2 face-downs!_

Jeremy, found Makoto, Chris and Tinker watching the duel in the locker room.

**Jeremy: **How's he doing?

**Tinker: **Kid hasn't lost a single life point yet. That's a good sign.

**Makoto: **Hey, maybe Colin will win with a Perfect duel.

**Chris: **Or maybe, he loses them all in one turn with a combined attack from those shadow knights, and he dies right there afterwards.

**Jeremy: **…Comforting Chris. Very Comforting.

**Colin:** *draws* I first discard one of the cards in my hand so XYZ-Dragon Cannon can destroy Never-ending Greed!

The hologram of Never-ending Greed shattered.

**Colin:** And now I can safely activate Plentiful Bounty! This allows me to draw until I have 6 cards in my hand, but I must send my hand to the Graveyard at the end of my turn! *draws cards* And now I activate the Spell Monster Reborn to bring back the card I just discarded, Perfect Machine King (Lv.8 2700/1500)! And then I summon Heavy Mech Support Platform (Lv.3 500/500) and I'll equip him to Perfect Machine King! And he gets 500 extra attack points thanks to that boost! Not to mention the boost he gains for every other Machine on the field and I count two! So, right now, my Perfect Machine King gains 1500 attack points!

**Knossoss (LP 2300):** _It's still not enough to destroy my Shadow Dragon! What are you planning?_

**Colin:** I'm planning Limiter Removal to double the attack of all Machines on the field! So, Perfect Machine King's attack becomes 8400 and XYZ-Dragon Cannon's attack is 5600! Now, Perfect Machine King, destroy his Shadow Dragon!

Perfect Machine King dealt an incredibly powerful punch to Shadow Dragon of Amaar, destroying it and inflicting 2000 points of damage to Knossoss.

**Knossoss (LP 300):** _You are a fool! By turn's end, your monsters will be destroyed by your card's effect and I will be free to destroy you!_

**Colin:** I still got one combo I'd like to try out! I activate the Spell Polymerization! And I'll fuse together the last two cards in my hand and they are Machine Prince and Dark Magician Girl to summon Technopath Magician (Lv.7 2450/2000)!

Technopath Magician looked like Dark Magician Girl wearing the silver and red armor of the Machine Prince.

**Colin:** And I'll activate the first effect! I can negate the effect of a Spell Card that would destroy a Machine-type monster and add that card to the owner's hand!

Colin returns Limiter Removal back to his hand and the attack power of the monsters affected by it returned to normal.

**Colin:** Then, I can send 1 card from my hand back to the deck, shuffle, and then draw 2 cards!

Colin did just that, returning Limiter Removal to his deck, shuffling it and drawing two cards from it.

**Colin:** And I'll end my turn with a face-down, since I can't attack you directly!

While the duel raged on, Nick was watching it from one of the stand entrances when showed up behind him.

**Ryan: **Enjoying the duel?

**Nick: **Looks like Kennat has got this under control.

**Ryan: **If Colin can't beat him, I don't think anybody can.

**Nick: **Actually makes me glad I lost to him. I wouldn't want to face that monster.

**Ryan: **I hear ya.

**Knossoss:** *draws* _I activate the Trap Shadow Revival! I can now bring back my Shadow Dragon of Amaar!_

**Colin:** Now another effect of Technopath Magician activates! Once per turn, I can send a card from my hand to the Graveyard to negate the activation of a Trap and destroy it!

Colin discards the last card in his hand and Shadow Revival was negated and destroyed.

**Knossoss:** _I'll activate my other Trap! Armageddon! I can now Special Summon as many Shadow Knights from my Deck for as many empty monster card zones I have! And since I have Shadow Castle of Amaar, I can summon up to 10 Shadow Knights! I summon Shadow Knight Plasma Cannon _(Lv.4 2000/100)_, Shadow Knight Minotaur _(Lv.4 2200/100)_, Shadow Knight Immortal _(Lv.4 1800/400)_, Shadow Knight Vespasian_ (Lv.5 2400/0)_, Shadow Knight Centaur_ (Lv.4 1600/900)_, Shadow Knight Belasarius _(Lv.7 2700/0)_, Shadow Knight Cornith _(Lv.5 2100/50)_, Shadow Knight Circe _(Lv.4 1800/1000), _Shadow Knight Goblin _(Lv.3 1000/1500) _and_ _Shadow Knight Armor Master _(lv.9 3000/0)! _And there collective attack becomes 20600! ! !_

**Colin:** Holy shit!

The vast army of monsters appeared on the Shadow Castle and Knossoss just laughed maniacally.

**Knossoss:** _HAHAHAHAHAHA! Now, my monsters will attack you and they have enough force to wipe you out!_

Knossoss' army of monsters all attacked at once and it seemed doom had fallen on Colin.

**Colin:** I activate the Trap Mirror Force, BITCH!

**Knossoss:** _What? ! No!_

The attacks of Knossoss' creatures were stopped by a giant mirror and they were all wiped out.

**Knossoss:** _My mighty army, befelled by a simple Trap? !_

**Colin:** That's usually how it goes. Now, if you don't mind, I believe it's my move! *draws* *thinks: Okay, I can't attack him directly but what if I can attack something else?* First, I'll unequip Heavy Mech Support Platform from Perfect Machine King! And then I summon Robotic Engineer (Lv.4 1200/1500)! And now I'll tune him with Perfect Machine King to summon the ultimate weapon of mass destruction! I Synchro Summon Machine Overlord (Lv.12 4000/3800)! Now, I'll equip Heavy Mech Support Platform to Machine Overlord and then I'll use Machine Overlord's ability to remove my Perfect Machine King from play to increase my Overlord's attack to 6850!

**Knossoss:** _Impressive. I'd actually be scared if you could attack me directly. Herherher!_

**Colin:** Don't think I haven't thought about it, but I have a bigger target in mind!

**Knossoss:** _Huh?_

**Colin:** When you dueled against Ali, you said your Shadow Castle had the effect that it couldn't be destroyed by card effects, but all the other monsters could, clearly. Then when Rita dueled you, she attacked you directly to no avail and you said it was because of your Shadow Castle, but not because of its effect. Then, I realized something when you dueled against Jack. You summoned monsters in your Spell and Trap Card Zone. And when it made sense to me, but the thing that makes me feel like an idiot is the fact your Castle is a monster Card, not a field spell. So I'm just gonna give it a shot, Machine Overlord, Attack the Shadow Castle of Amaar!

**Knossoss: **_NO! ! !_

Machine Overlord charged up its fists and Flew toward the Castle and Crashed through one of the walls.

**Colin: **GO, ATOMIC CRUSH! !

A Light emerged from inside the Castle that weakened the Shadows, and the Shadow Castle of Amaar Exploded in a fiery blast caused by Machine Overlord.

**Knossoss (Lp.0): **_RAAAAAGGGGHHHH ! ! !_

**Colin (Lp.8000): **That's how it all comes crashing down!

The Fragments of the Shadow Castle came crashing down around the arena, and dust flooded everywhere. Everyone who was watching the Duel cheered with Excitement!

**Ryan & Nick: **YES!

**Jeremy: **That Son of a Bitch! He did It!

**Makoto: **Thank goodness!

**Tinker: **High five Kid!

Chris Gave Tinker a high five.

**Ali: **He destroyed it…he actually did it. *smiles*

Rita had her hands over her mouth to try and calm herself, but then looked over at Krystal who was still intently watching the screen.

**Rita: **Krystal…?

**Krystal: **Something's wrong…

Colin noticed the life point counter as the dust cleared, He still had all of his and Knossoss had 0. But, Colin's cards were still on the field, they should have disappeared when the duel was over.

**Knossoss: **_I must say…I am impressed._

Colin looked across the field and saw Knossoss still standing.

**Knossoss: **_No one ever dared just attack my Castle like that. I must say I wasn't expecting that._

**Colin: **You lost Knossoss! Surrender the powers you stole!

**Knossoss: **_My life points may be at 0, but I have one last card to play! A card I can only play as soon as my life points hit Zero! And I can not lose until this card is destroyed!_

**Colin: **What?

**Knossoss: **_I play…KNOSSOSS, SHADOW KING OF AMAAR _(Lv.0 3000/3000)!

**Colin: **WHAT? !

Knossoss Placed a card that looked just like him on the field and stepped forward. He drew a Sword, made from bones, from the Shadows and looked down upon his enemy.

**Knossoss: **_Herherher! I told you I'd cut you open! Now I get my chance! And I have a very Special ability myself, any stat Bonuses your Monster's have, I can take Away for Myself!_

Knossoss held out his right hand toward Machine Overlord and Colin could see the power leaving Machine Overlord for Knossoss. Overlords attack reverted back to 4000 as Knossoss' attack rose to 5850.

**Knossoss:** _AND NOW YOU PERISH! ! !_

Knossoss swung his bone sword at Technopath Magician and she was slain, inflicting Colin with 3400 points of damage.

**Colin (LP 4600):** *draws* I discard a card from my hand so XYZ-Dragon Cannon can destroy you!

XYZ-Dragon Cannon fired a series of turret-fire at Knossoss, but shadows rose up from the ground and acted as his shield, protecting him from the effect.

**Knossoss:** _RAHHAHAHAHA! You and your pathetic card effects! Spells, Traps, they cannot affect me! I can only be destroyed in battle!_

**Colin:** I'll switch them both into defense mode and end my turn!

**Knossoss:** _Good! Now, then, I have the ability to destroy all cards you have in defense mode!_

A shadow vortex surrounded Colin and his Machines, and he saw Machine Overlord and XYZ-Dragon Cannon both consumed by the shadows.

**Knossoss:** _And I am free-_

The bone sword pierced through the shadows and right through Colin's gut.

**Knossoss: **_-you attack you directly!_

**Colin (LP 0):** hr…

**Knossoss: **_And I will take my prize!_

Colin felt the blood running down his body from where the blade cut him as well as Knossoss, stealing his red rose mark, similarly to the way he stole Rita's. Knossoss and his shadow's vanished from the field leaving a mortally wounded Colin behind. Colin collapsed on the ground, and the last sight he saw was Ryan jumping the security fence before he blacked out.


	30. Chapter 30: Redemption

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._** I just wanted to let everyone know that following this chapter, there should only be 10 more left in this story and then we will have completeled this story. Please Reveiw.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ryan: <strong>WHAT THE SHIT? !

Ryan, Nick and Jeremy stood in the hallway outside the medical room where Colin was recovering. Ryan was busy yelling at the Duel spirits of Lord of Dragons, Magicians Valkyria, and Ally of Justice Nullifier!

**Ryan: **WHY THE SHIT DID YOU GUYS NOT WARN US KNOSSOSS COULD DO THAT? !

**Lord of Dragons: **That was to remain secret from you.

**Ryan: **ON who's DAMN authority? !

**Magicians Valkyria: **We can not tell you!

**Jeremy: **Enough with this "We can't tell you" Bullshit! I want to know everything you guys know and NOW!

**Nullifier: **No.

**Jeremy: **Why not?

**Mystical Synchron: **Because we don't know if you're truly worthy yet.

Everyone looked over and they saw Ali with the spirit of Mystical Synchron floating by her.

**Ali: ***sighs* …Where's Colin?

**Ryan: **In the room there, out cold. He was lucky I was there to heal him. He would have been dead before the Paramedics knew what was happening.

**Jeremy: **Mystical Synchron,What do you mean?

**LD: **Don't tell-

**MS: **Oh Please! We can tell them! You may have awoken to the Rose but it is still yet to be seen if you're worthy of holding these powers.

**Nick: **You mean we were chosen for these powers, and we might not deserve them?

**Nullifier: **You have only tapped the surface with the powers granted to you. Only when you unlock all the potential can we be certain that you were chosen correctly.

**Nick: **And if we're not worthy?

**MV: **Then Knossoss wins and you all will die.

**Jeremy: **And what about Set? What will happen with him?

**LD: **That…we truly do not know.

The group talked for a few moments more. Ali went into the room Colin was in, and saw him laying in the bed, motionless, similar to the way Rita was earlier.

**Ali: ***Thinks: I knew we couldn't beat him. Just look at you. Idiot! I'd much rather be facing YOU in the finals.*

Ali kneeled down next to the bed and looked him over, he was out cold, almost like he was sleeping.

_(Flashback)_

_**Krystal:**__ Yeah, Rita's like Sleeping Beauty, forever to slumber until Prince Charming comes with true love's kiss._

_(End Flashback)_

**Ali: ***Thinks: That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard of! But…*

She looked up toward his lips and blushed a little bit.

**Ali: ***Thinks: …It couldn't hurt to try, right…?*

She then leaned over him and was about to kiss him, when he started to move. Startled, she jumped back and hit her head against the wall!

**Ali: **OW!

Colin moved a bit more and opened his eyes.

**Colin: **OOoohh, Shiiiit! That really hurt…

Colin looked over and saw Ali sitting on the floor rubbing the back of her head.

**Colin: **Hey, you ok?

**Ali: **F-fine! I didn't do anything embarrassing!

Ali was blushing bright red, embarrassed she was almost caught, but Colin didn't seem to notice.

**Colin:** Ok, if you say so.

Just then, Rita enters the room and she sees Colin sitting up in the bed. Without warning, she tackle-hugged him in the bed and started to cry.

**Rita:** T_T Colin, you idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!

**Colin:** What? Afraid I was gonna die on ya?

**Rita:** No. I was afraid you weren't gonna pay me for the $80 coffee.

**Colin:** Just leave the bill to Jeremy.

Rita just continued to hug him with tears in her eyes, when Krystal came into the room and saw Colin awake with Rita still hugging him, and then tackle-hugged Colin and started crying, too.

**Krystal:** T_T HE LIVES! ! !

Ryan, Nick, Jeremy and Makoto came into the room and saw Rita and Krystal hugging Colin in his bed.

**Ryan:** Colin, you pimp! Way to go!

**Jeremy:** Oh, what? You're not dead YET?

**Colin:** The angel of death came for me 3 times already… I told him to piss off each time. You can't kill me that easily.

While everyone was talking and happy, Ali snuck out of the room before anyone could notice her.

**Ali:** *thinks: Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! That was so stupid!*

Ali went back to her locker room and placed her duel disk and deck on a chair and she looked out the window of the room that showed a view of the city and the streets with the sun beginning to set in the distance. She closes her eyes and recalls a day from her past.

_(Flashback)_

_**Ali: **Rien qu'il Laura, Vous n'allez pas sortir avec lui! (Damn it Laura, You're not going out with HIM!)_

_**Laura: **Mais il est en ville pour aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas juste lui fossé là-bas! (But he's only in town for today, I can't just ditch him out there!)_

_**Ali: **Vous êtes mieux sans lui de toute façon! Il est juste un enfant égoïste gâtés! (You're better off without him anyway! He's just a selfish spoiled child!)_

_**Laura: **Vous ne savez pas cela! Vous ne savez rien sur lui! (You don't know that! You don't know anything about him!)_

_**Ali: **Je sais tout ce qu'il faut savoir! Je refuse de vous laisser le voir! C'est tout! __(I know all I need to know! I refuse to let you see him! That's Final!)_

_**Laura: **Votre papa Non, Ali! Vous ne pouvez pas me dire qui je peux ou ne peux pas voir! __(Your Not Dad, Ali! You can't tell me who I can or can not see!)_

_**Ali: **Je sais ce qui est mieux pour vous! __(I know what's best for you!)_

_**Laura: **Non, vous n'avez pas! Dieu, je vous hais! __(No, you don't! God, I hate you!)_

_Laura ran out of the manor and the shadows of the night helped her disappear into the night._

_**Ali: **LAURA! Damn it! __(LAURA! Damn it!)_

_Ali turned to their family butler._

_**Ali: **Viens, nous allons la ramener! __(Come on, let's bring her back!)_

_Ali then left, and went to the place her sister said she was going to be. It was her favorite Café and it was on fire._

_(End Flashback)_

Those last words she heard her sister say kept coming back into her mind as she continued to stare out the window.

**Colin:** Wow, these cards won't do at all.

Ali turned her head and saw Colin in her room, going through her deck.

**Colin:** Yeah, with these cards, there's no way you can beat Knossoss.

**Ali:** GIVE ME THOSE!

She swiped her cards back from Colin.

**Ali:** WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? !

**Colin:** Looking at your Deck, what else does it look like I'm doing?

**Ali:** Get out!

**Colin:** Well, you're going to have to tell them to get out, too.

Colin pointed to the other side of the room and Ali looked and saw that everybody else was in there.

**Ali:** What are you all doing here?

**Jeremy:** I have no clue; Colin just dragged us in here.

**Ali:** Why?

**Colin:** To show you you're not alone. We ALL have a lot to lose here, so we need to stand together and stand strong. Even if you do not like the people you have to work with, like that dickhole over there.

**Nick:** Hey, I don't like the idea of me working with you any better than you! So, get over it!

**Colin:** I'll get over it when I'm pissin' on your grave!

The two guys have a stare-down.

**Rita:** Oh brother!

Ali puts her cards in her duel disk and gets ready to leave.

**Ali:** I'll keep that in mind.

Ali then left for the duel and everyone goes to the stadium to watch the final battle in this tournament.

**Jeremy:** Are you sure this plan of yours is going to work?

**Colin:** Nope.

**Jeremy:** Aren't you supposed to reassure me by saying that your plan WILL work?

**Colin:** I threw up a Hail Mary. I just hope Ali can catch it for a touchdown.

Ali waited impatiently for Knossoss to show himself.

**MC:** Ladies and gentlemen, this is the final match in the tournament! Whoever wins this, will be the best duelist in the world!

**Ali:** *thinks: What an idiot! How can he have no idea what this is really about?*

The shadows rose up and across the field from Ali, Knossoss had appeared and he looked grouchy.

**Knossoss:** _You! You are the last one to humiliate me during this tournament! Once I destroy you and redeem myself, I will go after the 2 remaining Signers and rule this world in darkness!_

**Ali:** Just shut up and duel!

Meanwhile, Yusei was in the Medical room with his friends still in their state. Leo and Luna were in there also watching the duel.

**Luna: **Yusei, you think Ali will win.

**Yusei: **She will Luna, I'm sure of it!

Ali's duel disk started up and she drew her cards, ready to duel.

**Knossoss (LP 8000):** _*thinks: Something is wrong. I sense no fear from her. I guess I'll have to make her fear me once again.*_

**Ali (LP 8000):** Duel! *draws* I'll just place Forbidden Gardna (Lv.4 0/2700) in defense mode, set two cards face-down and end my turn!

**Knossoss:** *draws* _I pay 7000 Life Points to Special Summon the Shadow Castle of Amaar _(Lv.9 0/0)_! I summon Shadow Knight Centaur _(Lv.4 1600/900)_!_

A half-man, half-horse in dark Greek armor appeared on Knossoss' side of the field.

**Knossoss (LP 1000):** _Now, Shadow Knight Centaur has the ability to attack you directly if you have any monsters in defense mode! Attack her directly!_

Shadow Knight Centaur pulled out a bow with a burning arrow, shot it in the air and it flew towards Ali. Ali put up her shield around herself and the arrow did not hit her, but it still inflicted 1600 points of damage to her.

**Knossoss: **_Only a coward would hide from pain! You continue to insult me with your arrogance!_

**Ali (LP 6400):** Boo-hoo.

**Knossoss:** _Rrrg! I end my turn with 2 face-downs!_

**Ali:** *draws 2 cards*

**Knossoss:** _I activate Never-ending Greed!_

**Ali:** Go figure. I sacrifice Forbidden Gardna to summon Forbidden Serpent (Lv.6 2300/1500)!

A large, sand serpent appeared and coiled itself around Ali and hissed at Knossoss.

**Ali:** Now, Forbidden Serpent will attack your Centaur!

Forbidden Serpent lunged itself toward Shadow Knight Centaur, coiled around it and bit into his head, destroying him and inflicting 700 points of damage to Knossoss.

**Ali:** And now his special ability activates! I can send a card on your side of the field back to your Deck, shuffle it and then you draw 1 card! Say goodbye to your face-down!

Knossoss' face-down card, Light Collapse, was sent back to his deck, and then he shuffled it and drew one card.

**Knossoss (LP 1300):** _Rrrg! When this duel is over, girl, I will see to it that I chop your head off and hold it up as a trophy!_

**Ali:** Whatever, I end my turn!

**Knossoss:** *draws* _Since I have no monsters on the field and you do, I can Special Summon Shadow Knight Mammoth _(Lv.8 2800/2000)_! Then I summon Shadow Knight Circe _(Lv.4 1800/1000)_ to the field!_

A woman wearing dark robes and carrying a scepter with a crystal orb on the tip appeared on Knossoss' side of the field.

**Knossoss:** _When Shadow Knight Circe is normal summoned, all monsters on your side of the field have their attack and defense reduced to 0 and they have a Pig Counter added onto them!_

Shadow Knight Circe waved her scepter and Forbidden Serpent turned into a pig.

**Knossoss:** _And my monster's collective attack becomes 4600! Now, Shadow Mammoth, destroy the serpent!_

**Ali:** I activate Negate Attack! This stops your attack and ends the Battle Phase!

**Knossoss:** _Rrgg! I hate that Trap!_

**Colin:** I love that Trap! I try to use it in every duel!

**Rita:** You know, I don't understand you; you always seem so calm in these situations.

**Colin:** Truth be told, I'm anxious. I actually don't know if Ali's gonna win or not.

**Makoto:** Hey, what was that plan you were talking over with Jeremy about?

**Colin:** Eh, don't worry, Makoto, you'll see it when it happens.

**Ali:** *draws* *thinks: What the…? ! Lord of Dragons? This isn't mine, this is Ryan's. How did it get in my Deck?*

_(Flashback)_

_**Colin: **__Ok everyone contributed?_

_**Jeremy: **__I got a card from Makoto's too. A good one too!_

_**Colin: **__Great, I hope this works!_

_Colin opened Ali's door to her locker room and saw her looking out the window with her eyes closed. He snuck in and grabbed her deck out of the duel disk. He then inserted a bunch of different cards he got together from the other Roses into Ali's deck._

_**Colin:**__ Wow, these cards won't do at all._

_Ali turned her head and saw Colin in her room, going through her deck._

_**Colin:**__ Yeah, with these cards, there's no way you can beat Knossoss._

_**Ali:**__ GIVE ME THOSE!_

_(End Flashback)_

**Ali: ***Thinks: He didn't…hm, I wonder…* I activate Graceful Charity to draw 3 more cards as long as I discard 2! *draws 3 cards, discards 2* *thinks: He did.* I summon Lord of Dragons (Lv.4 1200/1100)!

**Knossoss (LP 3300):** _That's not one of your cards! You're cheating!_

**Ali:** All's fair in love and war!

**MC:** The IDA doesn't have Deck recognition, so she's free to add and remove cards from her Deck as she wishes!

**Knossoss:** _OH SHUT UP BEFORE I DECIDE TO GRIND YOUR BONES WITH MY TEETH! ! ! _

**MC:** Hey, I'm just doing my job, dude!

Knossoss then shoots a fireball from his hand towards the stands and at the MC and this caused a panic and most of the audience fled the stadium.

**MC:** You know, I'm beginning to think this damage is real.

**Colin:** And it only took him a fireball to the face to realize it.

**Ali:** Anyway, it's still my move! And I'll use the cards I just drew, starting with Flute of Summoning Dragon! This allows me to summon 2 Dragons from my hand and I choose Quazra the Uncontrollable Dragon (Lv.6 2650/2350) and Hyozanryu (Lv.7 2100/2800)!

**Ryan:** Yeah, that's my combo, right there!

**Knossoss:** _I laugh at your patheticness! You try to bolster your strength, but it won't help you! My monsters are many, but their attack is one!_

**Ali:** I'm not done, though! By sacrificing a monster on my field, I can Special Summon one of the cards I just discarded from the Graveyard by offering my Forbidden Serpent as a tribute! And your Pig Counter counts as another monster, I can use them both to Special Summon Forbidden Phoenix (Lv.7 2500/2000)!

A giant, golden phoenix with a burning tail appeared, flying over Ali majestically.

**Ali:** And when Forbidden Phoenix is Special Summoned, I can destroy a monster you control, and I choose Shadow Knight Mammoth!

The flame on Forbidden Phoenix's tail began to grow and the flames started to engulf Shadow Knight Mammoth. Shadow Knight Mammoth was burned to a cinder and destroyed.

**Ali:** However, at the cost of doing that, I can't conduct my Battle Phase this turn! So, it's your turn!

**Knossoss:** _Foolish! _*draws* _I summon Shadow Knight Crassus _(Lv.4 1900/200)_ and Now the Collective attack of My Monsters is 3700! Shadow Night Crassus Destroy Forbidden Phoenix!_

**Ali:** I activate the Continuous Trap Overcoat! This halves all Battle damage I take as long as it remains on the field!

Crassus successfully destroys Forbidden Phoenix, which inflicts 600 points of damage to Ali.

**Knossoss:** _Now, Shadow Knight Circe, destroy Hyozanryu!_

The second attack was also successful, inflicting Ali with 800 points of damage.

**Knossoss:** _I end my turn with a face-down!_

**Ali (LP 5000):** *draws* I activate Plentiful Bounty! This allows me to draw until I have 6 cards in my hand, but I must discard whatever cards remain at the end of my turn!

**Ryan:** Couldn't you have given her a better card, Colin?

**Colin:** Look, it's gonna help her out.

**Ryan:** Yeah, but now Knossoss' Life Points are gonna be jacked, thanks to Never-ending Greed!

**Ali:** *draws 6 cards* Since I have a Continuous Trap, I an revive Mystical Synchron (Lv.3 1200/800) from my Graveyard, whom I discarded on my last turn! And now I summon Magical Synchron (Lv.3 1200/800)!

Jeremy's Magical Synchron appeared on the field next to Ali's Mystical Synchron.

**Mystical Synchron:** Brother!

**Magical Synchron:** Sister!

The two hug each other.

**Jeremy:** I didn't know those two were siblings.

**Ali:** Now, these two have a special effect when they're together! When I Synchro Summon, I can treat the other as a non-Tuner! And now I'll tune Level 3 Mystical Synchron with Level 3 Magical Synchron and Level 4 Lord of Dragons to Synchro Summon Ally of Justice Decisive Armor (Lv.10 3300/3300)!

**Knossoss (LP 6800):** _Rrgg! An Ally of Justice!_

**Nick:** "Go big or go home" I always say!

**Ali:** And now I'll equip Decisive Armor with Ally Armor! Normally, this would only increase his attack by 300, but since you control only Dark monsters, he gains 1000 attack points! Now, Ally of Justice Decisive Armor, destroy Shadow Knight Crassus!

Decisive Armor blasted a massive energy blast at Shadow Knight Crassus, destroying him and inflicting 600 points of damage to Knossoss.

**Ali:** Now, Quazra will destroy Circe!

Quazra's attack also hits, inflicting 850 Life Points to Knossoss.

**Knossoss: **_I activate the trap, Shadow Shistifou! Since you destroyed 2 Shadow knights this turn, I can add one trap to my hand! And I choose to add Light Collapse!_

**Ali:** I'll place 3 cards face-down and end my turn!

Ali had one card left in her hand and she discarded it due to the effect of Plentiful Bounty.

**Knossoss (LP 5350):** _I set one card face-down and end my turn!_

**Ali:** And that means Quazra's effect now activates! Since this is the second End Phase of yours after I summoned him, he's destroyed and inflicts 2000 points of damage to you!

Quazra ignited itself into a fiery blaze and lunges at Knossoss, inflicting him with 2000 points of damage.

**Ali:** *draws*

**Knossoss (LP 3850):** _I activate the Trap Light Collapse! I remove Shadow Knight Mammoth, Shadow Knight Crassus and Shadow Knight Circe to Special Summon the Shadow Dragon of Amaar _(Lv.10 ?/?)_! _

The lights in the stadium, the city, and the whole country were shut off, and worse, the sun had set so it was complete and total darkness. The Shadow Dragon emerged at the top of the Shadow Castle of Amaar. It's Blood curdling roar as terrifying as the first time anyone sheared.

**Knossoss:** _And his attack power from all of the cards I removed is now 6500! HERHER! Are you scared now? Terrified?_

The Shadow Dragon jumped down and landed in front of Ali and gave another Blood Curdling roar. The Roar messed up Ali's hair and she just brushed her hair out of her face.

**Knossoss:** _And my Shadow Dragon forces you to end your turn! HARHARHAR!_ *draws* _Ah, perfect! I summon Shadow Knight Plasma Cannon _(Lv.4 2000/100)_! And now the combined attack power of my monsters becomes 8500! Now, Plasma Cannon, destroy Ally of Justice Decisive Armor!_

Shadow Knight Plasma Cannon fired a plasma blast at Decisive Armor, it hit but he wasn't destroyed due to the effect of Ally Armor and Ali lost 2100 Life Points.

**Knossoss:** _Now, Shadow Dragon, ATTACK AGAIN WITH SHADOW OBLIVION! ! !_

Chains came out of nowhere and literally out Knossoss' Shadow Dragon in a bind.

**Ali (LP 2900):** I activated the Trap Shadow Spell! This prevents your monster from attacking or switching Battle modes and decreases its attack by 700!

**Knossoss:** _RAGGH! I DO NOT UNDERSTAND IT! YOU SHOULD BE TERRIFIED! YOU SHOULD BE SCARED! YOU SHOULD BE HIDING UNDER YOUR COVERS LIKE A LITTLE GIRL! WHY ARE YOU NOT AFRAID? !_

**Ali:** I'm not afraid because you're the one who's truly afraid. You keep trying to instill fear in us because it makes you feel less afraid.

**Knossoss:** _How dare you? !_

**Ali:** I dare because I'm not afraid of you anymore. At first, I was terrified and felt alone, but now have the support of my friends and they helped me overcome this fear. And without my fear, you're powerless now. *draws* I'll start by summoning Sunlight Unicorn (Lv.4 1800/1000)!

**Jeremy:** Who's card is that?

**Colin:** Oh, that's Luna's. I told her of our plan and she wanted to help and she wasn't the only one.

**Luna: **That's My card!

**Leo: **Hey wait! Why didn't they borrow my card?

**Luna: **Cause they needed cards that could win Leo!

**Leo: **HEY!

**Ali:** Then I activate the Trap Powerful Rebirth! This brings back a Level 4 or lower monster and increases its Level by 1 and its attack and defense powers by 100! And I'll bring back Mystical Synchron!

**Colin:** Oh yeah, we borrowed that card from Jack; he didn't argue. Now, if I'm right, she's about to summon our third friend's card.

**Ali:** Now I'll tune Mystical Synchron with Sunlight Unicorn! From two come one and from one will come great cosmic might! I Synchro Summon Stardust Dragon (Lv.8 2500/2000)!

Stardust Dragon emerged onto the field, shimmering with beautiful stardust.

**Ali: **I do not have the strength to attack so I must end my turn.

**Knossoss: ***Draws* _I summon Shadow Knight Minotaur (Lv.4 2200/100)! Now the Collective attack of my Monster's become 10000! Minotaur, DESTROY THAT STARDUST DRAGON!_

Minotaur Charged at Stardust Dragon with its ax.

**Ali:** I activate the Trap Double Lightning Strike! When you have more monsters than I do, this allows me to look at the top cards of my Deck until I draw a monster and then I can summon that monster! Not only that, but I can also destroy one of your monsters!

**Makoto: **HEY! That's my card! Jeremy You stole it and put it in her deck didn't you? !

**Jeremy: **You're complaining? It's helping, isn't it?

**Makoto: **You should've asked! I'm hurt now!

All it took was one draw to find a monster that Ali could summon.

**Ali:** I special summon Forbidden Mantis (Lv.6 2350/1800)!

Lightning struck Ali's side of the field and Forbidden Mantis appeared.

**Ali: **And Now I can choose to destroy one of your Monsters! And I choose Shadow Dragon of Amaar!

Lightning then struck the Shadow Dragon destroying it. The Total attack of his monsters fell to 3500 now.

**Knossoss: **_MY Minotaur will still destroy your Stardust Dragon!_

**Ali: **I don't think so! When Forbidden Mantis is special summoned during your turn, you must skip your Battle phase! BUT, you can special summon a monster from your hand during your end phase.

**Knossoss: **_Any monster? Fine, I'll special summoned Shadow Knight Armor Master (Lv9. 3000/0)!_

A Heavily Armored Greek solider carrying a lot of spears on its back and had a Giant round shield.

**Knossoss: **_Once this card is summoned, I can switch all your monsters to defense mode! And they won't be able to switch until your 2__nd__ turn! And I end mine!_

**Ali:** *draws* Since I still have Overcoat on the field, I can revive Mystical Synchron! Now, I sacrifice Mystical Synchron, Forbidden Mantis and Ally of Justice Decisive Armor to summon Gilford the Lightning (Lv.8 2800/1400)! And since I used 3 tributes to summon him, I can destroy all monsters you control!

Gilford held his sword to the heavens and lightning struck all of Knossoss' Shadow Knights, destroying them.

**Krystal:** Yeah, go Ali! Use that knight!

**Ali:** Gilford the Lightning, destroy the Shadow Castle of Amaar!

Gilford's sword gets struck by lightning and charges with its energy. Gilford then swung his sword and a wave of electrical energy destroyed the Shadow Castle of Amaar and caused it to come crumbling down, inflicting 2800 points of damage to Knossoss.

**Knossoss (LP 1550):** _Attack me directly! I dare you!_

**Ali:** Stardust Dragon, attack with Cosmic Flare!

Stardust Dragon shot a stream of stardust at Knossoss, reducing his Life Points to 0.

**Knossoss (LP 0):** _I can now be summoned! KNOSSOSS THE SHADOW KING OF AMAAR_ (Lv.0 3000/3000)_!_

Through the shadows, he pulled out his bone sword and pointed it directly toward Ali.

**Knossoss:** _I will cut you into tiny pieces and devour you like the meat of a cow!_

**Ali:** I set one card face-down and end my turn!

**Knossoss:** _Perfect! _*draws* _I summon Shadow Knight Goblin _(Lv. 1000/1500)_! And now, it is time to die!_

Knossoss lunged toward Gilford and stabbed him with his bone sword, then deepened the stab and followed by slashing the sword out of him. This brutal attack inflicted Ali with 100.

**Ali (LP 2650):** I activate the Trap Forbidden Sacrifice! Since you destroyed a monster that was Tribute Summoned, I can bring back the cards that were used to summon him!

Mystical Synchron, Forbidden Mantis and Ally of Justice Decisive Armor reappeared on Ali's side of the field.

**Knossoss:** _Well, I am not done! I sacrifice and take the power of my Goblin so I can attack you again!_

Knossoss grabbed Shadow Knight Goblin by his skull and crushed it. He then absorbed the Goblin's power as his own and his attack power rose to 4000. Knossoss heavily slashed Mystical Synchron, destroying her and inflicting 1400 points of damage to Ali.

**Knossoss: **_Do you feel it? The Doom closing in on you_? _Defeat is certain! And you…are ALL Alone!_

**Ali (Lp.1250): **Have you not been paying attention? This entire duel, the cards I've summoned, they are the proof that I am not alone! I have friends…for first time in a long time, I have real friends. They all came together to help me defeat you and I WILL!

Ali looked at her deck, ready to draw.

**Ali: ***Thinks: Comes down to one card, I need to draw one that can win this!*

Then in her mind she could hear everyone cheering her on.

**Krystal: **Go Ali!

**Nick: **You can do it!

**Makoto: **We believe in you!

**Leo & Luna: **Come on Ali!

**Ryan: **Kick his Ass!

**Rita: **Get us some pay back!

**Yusei: **Believe in yourself!

**Jeremy: **Don't blow it!

**Colin: **There's one card left, draw it!

**Laura: **Sis…

Ali gasped as she heard the voice of her sister.

**Laura: **Ali, we are all with you…

Ali smiled as she felt their confidence in her. Yusei and Luna's Crimson dragon Marks began to glow, as did the ones stolen by Knossoss.

**Knossoss:**_RAAAAAGGGGHHHHAA! ! ! WHY DOES IT BRUN ME? ! I HAVE YOUR POWER! I SHOULD CONTROL YOU! ! !_

**Ali: **You do not have what it takes to possess a mark of the Crimson Dragon. The Signers were chosen, and Crimson Dragon knows you're not worthy of the power!

Knossoss' skin burned and the Marks of the Dragon vanished from his dark skin. The Marks returned to Crow, Akiza, and Jack and they were able to awake now, fully recovered. Knossoss fell to his knees in pain.

**Knossoss: **_You…will not…WIN!_

Ali's deck started to glow as she was about to draw.

**Ali: ***Draws* *Thinks: Colin, you sly son of a bitch!* I Sacrifice Forbidden Mantis, Ally of Justice Decisive Armor, and Stardust Dragon to Summon, HORUS THE SON OF OSIRIS (Lv.12 3700/3400)!

In a Golden light Horus appeared on Ali's side of the field. The Bright light weakened Knossoss even more.

**Jeremy: **Colin, you gave her that? !

**Colin: **Why Not? I haven't used it since I won it.

**Knossoss: **_So what? The Mighty Son of Osiris can't Defeat me! I HAVE MORE POWER! ! ! !_

**Ali: **And that is your greatest weakness. Stealing strength from others is not true strength! And Horus will show you! If a monster increases its attack by an effect, Horus can nullify that bonus!

Horus' staff started to glow and Knossoss felt even weaker as his attack fell back to 3000!

**Ali: **Horus…Finish him!

Horus pointed his staff at Knossoss and shot a flurry of Lightning at Knossoss. Individual bolts struck him and each time a bolt struck him, another part of his body was blown away!

**Knossoss: **_NOOO! ! ! I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED!_

Knossoss' Claw then extend fast and tried to grab at Ali's face, but Horus Blasted him away before he could Grab her.

**Knossoss: **_NOOOOOOOO! AAAHHHHHHHH!_

Knossoss was completely obliterated and the Card he placed on the duel disk, the one with his picture, combusted into flame and was destroyed.

**All of the Roses:** YEAH! ! !

The Rose Duelists then jumped over the seats and ran over to Ali. The group hoisted her up into the air onto their shoulders, sharing her victory.

**Ali:** Alright, guys, put me down!

**MC:** Ladies and gentlemen, you new World Champion Ali Clairoux!

Meanwhile, above the stadium, Set was watching the duel with an unknown accomplice.

**Set:** See, I told you Knossoss would be destroyed.

**?:** So, we will go forward with the plans, now?

**Set:** Yes, the fun is about to begin, my friend.


	31. Chapter 31: The Last Rose

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

* * *

><p>*Cairo, Egypt, Central Stadium 8:18 P.M. LST*<p>

The official story: Ali Clairoux is now World Champion and no one other than those involved knew there was an evil force within the tournament. After Ali's match with Knossoss ended, the Rose Duelists checked up on the Signers of the Crimson Dragon to see if they had recovered; which they have.

**Ryan:** When Knossoss stole your Signer marks, did it hurt as much as it looked?

**Crow:** Absolutely! It was a painful burning sensation that ripped your skin apart! Then he left us there motionless, we were aware of everything around us, but we powerless to do so. It was like he sapped out our very souls!

**Ryan: **So it was like Marriage!

**Ali:** Oh, and thank you guys.

Ali returns the cards she borrowed from Luna, Yusei and Jack, the latter of whom was confused.

**Jack:** Wait, why did you have my Powerful Rebirth card?

**Colin:** Oh, yeah, I borrowed it without permission. I asked you if it was okay, but you didn't respond, so…

**Jack:** This is outrageous! You, sir, I challenge for my honor and dignity!

**Colin:** Well, I've already beaten ya once… And beating ya twice isn't a real accomplishment, so I'll have to decline.

**Jack:** Wha? !

**Colin: **Kidding! Name the time and place, Jacqueline!

The group had a laugh at the expense of these duelists.

**Jeremy:** So, what's next for you guys?

**Yusei:** Well, back home, they're having the World Racing Grand Prix in a few months. We're probably going to compete in that. You guys should form a team and compete.

**Colin:** Yeah, but we're NDC duelists. By the time we go through all the red tape and have the team officially formed, your World Racing Grand Prix might be over.

**Akiza:** Is the NDC really that big of a deal?

**Colin:** Well, the NDC doesn't like New Domino City. It's THE biggest dueling city in the world right now and the NDC wanted to hold its own events in that city, but the former director never let them in. So, really, NDC duelists need to go through a lot of red tape before they can even set foot in your city.

**Akiza:** That's stupid!

**Colin:** That's life.

**Yusei:** Well, I hope we can meet again and duel you guys someday.

**Jeremy:** We'll look forward to it.

The group said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

**Colin:** Hey, Ali, can we get our cards back now?

**Ali:** Well, I did so well with them, I figured I'd keep them for myself.

**Nick:** Haha, you're so funny. Seriously, give them back.

Ali handed everybody their cards that they let her borrow for her duel with Knossoss.

**Colin:** Good, good. Ali, you still need to hand over Horus.

Ali held up the Horus card.

**Ali:** No, I'm going to keep this one.

**Colin:** Ali, that's my card. I won it fair and square. Hand it over.

**Ali:** No.

**Colin:** Give it to me!

Colin tries to pull Horus out of Ali's hand, but she wouldn't let go of it.

**Rita:** Oh my God, you two are like preschoolers!

**Colin:** She took my card!

**Ali:** You gave it to me!

**Colin:** Yeah, to borrow, not to have!

**Rita:** Quit it, you two! Don't make me put you both in the corners!

**Nick:** This is just pathetic.

**Krystal:** Claw him in the eye, Ali!

**Colin:** O_O What? !

While Colin and Ali continued to fight over who got to hold Horus, everyone's cards started to glow, even the Horus card. Everybody had stopped what they were doing.

**Makoto:** Um, are they supposed to be doing this?

The area around them became a dark void and the spirits of their messenger cards, the monster cards that awoke their Rose marks, appeared next to them.

**Colin:** Dark Magician Girl, what's going on?

**DMG:** Let go.

Colin let go of the Horus card and so did Ali. The card floated in the air for a moment and then the spirit of Horus, the Son of Osiris, appeared before them.

**Horus:** I am Horus, Egyptian God of the Sky, and I stand before the Guardians, identified by the Rose marks on their hand.

**Colin:** Yeah, well, I'm kinda missing mine.

**Rita:** Yeah, me too.

Colin and Rita looked at their hands and their Rose marks didn't reappear, even though Knossoss had been defeated. Horus' eyes glowed red and pink and their Rose marks reappeared on the back of their hands.

**Horus:** Knossoss simply stole an image; he never once took control of your abilities.

**Krystal:** Does this mean we finally get some answers?

**Horus:** Yes. This whole tournament was a ploy set by Set to find the Roses. He knew if he sent Knossoss to attack the best duelists in the world, they would be revealed to him. I sent your messengers to awaken you when you were threatened to protect you against this evil.

**Jeremy:** Well, why us? Why were we chosen?

**Horus:** That depended on your talent, resourcefulness, understanding, courage and selflessness.

**Colin:** Selflessness? Then why did Nick get a Rose?

**Nick:** Hey!

**Horus:** Some traits are more prominent than others. However, in our attempt to protect you, we have played right into Set's hands.

**Krystal:** Why? What is Set planning?

**Horus:** For you to understand, I must start from the beginning. First off, we aren't truly gods; we are what you would call "Monster Cards" from the spirit world. When human civilization was just beginning, the young civilizations had summoned creatures such as myself and Set through the veil and into your world. Humans marveled in our power and claimed us as gods; some of us liked that title more than others such as Knossoss, who relied on murder and fear to control the people. Many gods enjoyed watching the humans slay and murder each other for their own entertainment, but one day, an Egyptian Pharaoh found a way to seal the gods away and then they began to call more creatures from our world and began to seal them away. Set was a god who managed to escape the Pharaoh's wrath and he believed that the humans were trying to make us become their servants. So, Set found a doorway where he could open a portal between our world and yours and bring forth every creature from ours. He would set his creatures upon the humans and attempt to massacre them and claim the world for his own, but he failed and was defeated by Osiris, the most powerful of all of the gods summoned. But before he could destroy Set, Set tricked him, cut him up and sealed away all of his pieces. Set had planned to destroy Osiris individually, but the Rose Guardians at the time had managed to secure every piece of Osiris and seal them in a sacred location, where the tear between your world and ours was thinned and would be very difficult to find. The doorway used to send his monsters through is now located in the Sealed Realm, which I created so he could not get through.

**Jeremy:** So, wait, you created the Sealed Realm?

**Horus:** Yes. I've trapped Set's doorway and a monster with power that neither he nor I possess. And now, Set has found the doorway in your world so he could release the creature there. However, he still fears the return of Osiris and will not open the door until he has confirmation that he can't come back.

**Makoto:** But Osiris was sealed away, how can he come back?

**Horus:** It was the Rose Guardians who sealed them away and it is only the power of the Rose Guardians that can free him. Set has taken a gamble in revealing the Rose Guardians this past week because you can go to where Osiris lay, bring the pieces together and free him, but Set and his allies will be watching. Should any one of you find one of the pieces of Osiris, they shall challenge you to a duel and should they win, they shall take your power and destroy it. And without a piece of the puzzle, it can never be completed and Set will be free to open the doorway.

**Ali:** What do you mean by his allies?

**Horus:** Other gods, far more powerful than Knossoss was and not as blind.

**Colin:** Go figure! There's always a tougher challenge!

**Ryan:** Well, wait, if he fears Osiris, and those pieces are still out there, could we just leave them out there, because he needs our power to free them, we could just leave them there and he wouldn't be able to open the doorway?

**Horus:** Set is no fool. If he senses you are unwilling to find Osiris, he will open the doorway and by the time you decide to go searching for him, it will be too late.

**Krystal:** Yeah, Ryan! We can't just run away! We need to take this challenge head-on!

**Horus:** There is more. A Rose Guardian can only possess one piece of Osiris at a time and there are nine. You are only eight, so you must ninth Rose Guardian: The Orange Rose.

**Rita:** Well, where is this person?

**Horus:** He was invited to the World Tournament, but he declined the invitation. Why, I do not know and I do not know where he resides.

**Colin:** Milan.

Everyone looked at Colin like "How did he know that? !"

**Colin:** Um… I just guessed.

**Horus:** Good. Once you find the last Rose Guardian, the locations will be revealed to you and you can go out and complete your quest. You will need these when you face your enemies.

A glowing light appeared in front of each of the Rose Duelists and a small card appeared out of the light. The card was just a picture of their Rose color on them. Each duelist took their card.

**Colin:** Awesome!... What is it?

**Horus:** It's a card.

**Colin:** Yeah, I get that, but what does it do?

**Horus:** It will reveal its abilities when you need it.

In another flash of light, they were no longer in the dark void. Instead, they all woke up in their beds in the following morning.

**Colin:** Oh, thank God, it was all just a bad dream! For a second, I thought I actually had feelings for Rita. Heheh!

Chris came into Colin's room.

**Chris:** Dude, where have you been all night? Did you guys go party after Ali won the tournament or something?

**Colin:** What? ! That was all real? !

**Chris:** Well, yeah, why wouldn't it be?

Colin looked at his hand and the card Horus gave him was still in his hand and he just looked at it for a moment.

**Chris:** So, what? Are we all going to head home, now?

**Colin:** Well, you can, but me and the others are going to Milan for-

Chris then falls to his knees and starts having a begging fit.

**Chris:** Please, take me with you! I want to see hot Italian chicks! Please!

**Colin:** No.

*On the plane to Milan 10:27 am LST*

All of the Rose Duelists were on the plane to Milan to find the ninth and final Rose Duelist. Krystal was busy poking her neighbor Ali a bit.

**Krystal:** Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke.

**Ali:** Can you please stop doing that?

**Krystal:** But I'm bored! The in-flight movie's in some foreign language!

Krystal then began to kick the seat in front of her, which was Ryan's seat and he just sat there and took it.

**Ryan:** I hate little kids!

**Nick:** But Krystal's 18 years old.

**Ryan:** She still acts like a little kid!

**Krystal:** Shut up! I do not you big meany!

**Ryan:** You do to!

**Krystal:** Do not!

**Ryan:** Do to!

**Krystal:** DO NOT!

**Ryan:** DO TO!

**Krystal:** Fine, we'll ask a calm and sophisticated person if I'm a child or not… RITA!

Krystal then looked behind her seat for Rita.

**Krystal:** Rita, am I a-

Krystal then noticed Rita was sleeping in her seat and she had her head on Colin's shoulder, who was also asleep with his headphones on. Krystal smiles, takes out her phone, takes a picture of this sweet moment and sits back down in her seat. She then shows Ali the cute camera phone picture.

**Krystal:** Isn't that cute?

**Ali:** If it was anyone else, it would be.

Ali then looked out the window and Krystal looked confused. Across the aisle, Jeremy and Makoto were sitting next to each other and Makoto was looking at the chaos that was happening there.

**Makoto:** They're really rowdy, aren't they?

**Jeremy:** That's what happens when you get conflicting egos and personalities.

Makoto then looked back to where Colin and Rita were sleeping and smiled.

**Makoto:** Aw, that's so cute. They would make a nice couple.

**Jeremy:** Did you not see how they act toward each other? They look like they want to kill each other.

**Makoto:** Not right now, they don't.

**Jeremy:** Well, what makes you think they could be a couple?

**Makoto:** Because Krystal said so.

**Jeremy:** I wouldn't trust everything Krystal says. She's a bit loony.

**Makoto:** When has she ever been wrong?

Jeremy thought about it and with every encounter with Krystal, she said something stupid, but was wise sometimes.

**Makoto:** I don't know, but I just think something's special about her.

**Jeremy:** She's something special, all right. *eyerolls*

**Chris:** She's specially hot!

In the seats behind Jeremy and Makoto, Chris and Tinker sat there.

**Jeremy:** How did Colin let you guys come to Milan?

**Tinker:** Well, you guys are taking my babies (Duel Runners) with you and I got to make sure they're in peak condition.

**Chris:** I just want to see the hot Italian babes.

**Jeremy:** Sometimes, I wonder if things would have been better if we never met Chris.

**Ryan:** KRYSTAL, QUIT KICKING MY SEAT! ! !

**Krystal:** Make me! *sticks tongue out*

After their plane landed, they went to stay at a fancy hotel and they entered in at the lobby. Krystal was the one who went straight up to the clerk.

**Krystal:** We have a reservation for Skyler and friends.

**Clerk:** Mi dispiace, signorina, io non parlano inglese. (Sorry, miss, I don't speak English)

**Krystal:** … What?

**Colin:** Uh, Krystal, let me handle it.

Colin moved Krystal aside so he could talk to the clerk.

**Colin:** Abbiamo una riserva che dovrebbe essere sotto il nome di "Skyler". (We have a reservation that should be under the name "Skyler".)

**Clerk:** Skyler? Un secondo, signore. (Skyler? One second, sir.)

The clerk then checked his computer real quick.

**Clerk:** Ci siamo, "Skyler, gruppo di otto". Abbiamo impostato nella Suite del Doge. Godetevi il vostro soggiorno, signore. (Here we go, "Skyler, party of 8." We have you set up in the Doge's Suite. Enjoy your stay, sir.)

**Colin:** Grazie. (Thank you.)

The clerk handed Colin an electric key for the suite and the group took the elevator up.

**Rita:** Colin, I didn't know you spoke Italian.

**Colin:** I learned it listening to my grandparents argue a lot. In fact, the first word I learned was _bastardo_.

**Ali:** That's probably because you are one.

**Colin:** Jealous, Ali? I could teach you some if you'd like.

**Ali:** No. Italian is a dirty language. I wouldn't be caught dead speaking it.

**Chris:** Well, why don't you teach us to French kiss instead? I'll be your first student.

Ali then punches Chris square in the face. The elevator reached the top floor and right in front of them was their door. Colin swiped the key through the slot and the doors opened revealing a miniature palace.

**Ryan:** Holy shit! This is our room? !

**Makoto:** How can we afford this?

**Colin:** Oh, don't worry; we put the bill under Jeremy's name. It'll come out of his account.

**Jeremy:** You did WHAT? !

The group looked around the place and they were awestruck by the sheer beauty of the room. Krystal jumped onto one of the beds and hugged the pillows.

**Krystal:** Ooh… so soft…

Colin looked around, too, but he noticed that Ali was heading down the elevator.

**Colin:** Hey, Ali, where are you headed?

**Ali:** I have some unfinished business to take care of in this city.

**Colin:** I'll go with you. You need a translator, anyway, right?

Ali said nothing as Colin entered the elevator and they both went down.

**Rita:** I did not know Colin knew Italian.

**Tinker:** Yeah, the kid loves Italy. The architecture, the history, he always said he wanted to see Rome before he died, so…

They then noticed Ryan taking all of the small soaps out of the bathroom.

**Tinker:** Ryan, what are you doing?

**Ryan:** It's not stealing if the stuff is free.

**Tinker:** It's not free; they charge you for using that stuff.

**Ryan:** SO? Jeremy's paying for it.

**Jeremy:** Lucky me…

Makoto looked out the window and saw the entire city.

**Makoto:** Wow! This city's s beautiful! The atmosphere is just so… so clean! Certainly not like Cairo.

**Rita:** Yeah, and not like any city back home, either. I almost suffocate with all the smog back home.

**Makoto:** Where do you come from, Rita?

**Rita:** I'm from Oakland. It's nothing like this, though. This city is so pretty.

**Makoto:** You should see the cities back in my country. The skyscrapers look like crystal.

**Krystal:** You called?

Krystal then came out in between the two girls and wrapped her arms around them.

**Krystal:** Ah, this is the life! We're like the 3 Musketeers! Athos, Porthos and the other guy!

**Makoto:** Um… yay?

**Rita:** Oh, brother!

Rita then removed Krystal's arm off of her and looked around.

**Rita:** Hey, where'd Colin go?

**Nick:** He might've left or something. Call the desk; maybe they saw him.

Rita picked up the fancy-looking phone and called the front desk.

**Manager:** Buongiorno. (Good day.)

**Rita:** Uh, Bon Jovi-Look-One of our friends probably left. He's an obnoxious, center-of-attention type?

**Manager:** Oh, si! I saw him leave with the strawberry-blonde French girl.

**Rita:** What? !

**Manager:** Yes, they looked like they were together, like a couple.

Rita then takes the phone and smashes it repeatedly. Jeremy was right by her when the destruction was happening.

**Jeremy:** … I'm not paying for that.

Meanwhile, Colin and Ali were outside of Milan Duel Academy.

**Colin:** The Milan Duel Academy, this has been rated the 7th best Duel Academy in the world and the 2nd best in Europe. I can't believe we're actually here.

Ali walked right in and Colin followed. They made their way to the center of the Academy, where there was an open-air duel stadium in the middle. There was a duel already starting with one of the duelists controlling a Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier (Lv.7 2500/1700) while his opponent controlled a Berserk Dragon (Lv.8 3500/0) and a card face-down.

**Marc:** E ora mi attivare la capacità di Gungnir! Posso inviare fino a 2 carte in mano al mio cimitero una volta per turno! In cambio, posso distruggere qualsiasi due carte di controllo! (And now I'll activate Gungnir's ability! I can send up to 2 cards in my hand to my Graveyard once per turn! In exchange, I can destroy any two cards you control!)

Gungnir blew an icy wind at both Berserk Dragon and his opponent's face-down card. Both were incased in ice and the ice shattered, destroying them.

**Marc:** E ora che i vostri campi vuoti, Gungnir può finire con un attacco diretto! (And now that your field's empty, Gungnir can finish you off with a direct attack!)

Gungnir shot ice and snow from its maw at his opponent, reducing his Life Points to 0. Colin and Ali had watched the duel from the stands.

**Colin:** Eh, simplistic but effective strategy.

**Krystal:** Marcello de Milano.

Colin looked over and Krystal had appeared from out of nowhere.

**Colin:** Where did you come from? !

**Krystal:** Oh, Colin, if you haven't figured that out by now, you're hopeless. Oh, and Rita is mad at you, mister.

**Colin:** What'd I do?

**Krystal:** Oh, Colin, you'll never understand women. Anyway, that guy who just dueled was Marcello de Milano and he's the last Rose Duelist. I can sense it.

Colin looked over at the guy who was talking to some of his friends on the duel arena, when Ali jumped over the security rail and landed on the arena itself.

**Colin:** Uh, Ali, I don't think we're allowed to go on the field-Oh shit!

Ali then walked up to Marcello and when he turned for a split second in her direction, she punched him in the face hard and he went down.

**Krystal: **ALI!

Colin both jumped the railing and came over, Krystal held Ali back as Marcello's friends helped him back up and the poor guy rubbed his cheek.

**Marc:** Ali, long time, no see… Glad to see you still remember me!

**Ali:** How could I forget the man who KILLED MY SISTER!

Ali went to punch him again, but Krystal held her back.

**Colin:** Whoa whoa! Sounds like we got a story here!

**Marc:** It wasn't my fault, Ali!

**Ali:** Yes it was! YOU took her to that café, YOU got into that fight, YOU started the fire and YOU got your ass out of there without even thinking about my sister!

**Marc:** That is not true!

**Colin:** Okay, calm down, everybody! Can we please backtrack to the beginning here for those of us who don't know what you're talking about?

**Marc:** Who are you?

**Colin:** Well, I'm Colin, that's Krystal, you've already met Muhammad Ali and there's a bigger cast of colorful characters just waiting to meet ya, Marc. Can I call you Marc?

Marc just looked at Colin confused, like "Who the hell is this guy?"

**Colin:** But first thing's first: What did you do to Ali's sister?

**Marc:** Nothing. It's just a very long story.

**Colin:** When are they ever short?

**Krystal: **I think I know! You dated Ali's sister before she died didn't you?

**Marc: **Well, yeah. It began a few years ago…

_(Flashback)_

"_Our school had a duel series against a duel Academy from Toulouse. Each duel was set up based on school rankings. And My first match was against a Laura Clairoux."_

_**Teammate: **__Laura Clairoux? Sei un bastardo fortunate! (Laura Clairoux? You're a lucky bastard!)_

_**Marc: **__Perché? (Why is that?)_

_**Teammate: **__È di qualche ricca famiglia francese che progetta lo stato della scheda duello arte lei usa sono probabilmente super rare o unico nel suo genere! (She is from some rich French family that designs state of the art duel runners. She probably uses cards that are super rare or one of a kind!)_

_**Marc: **__E allora perché io sono fortunato? (Then why am I lucky?)_

_**Teammate: **__Perché lei è molto carina! (Because she's very cute!)_

"_She was pretty. So pretty, that I didn't even focus on my duel and I got my ass kicked. But afterwards, I decided to talk to her."_

_**Marc:**__ Hey wait!_

_As Laura was walking in the hallway, she stopped and turned around to notice that Marc was following her._

_**Marc:**__ Hey, what's up?_

_**Laura:**__ "What's… up"?_

_**Marc:**__ Um, not much, just, uh, congratulating you on beating me earlier. Hey, uh, do you mind if I teach you some strategies sometime? Ah, not that I'm saying you're a bad duelist! You clearly beat me, right? I was just offering! Eeh._

_Laura just looked at him like "What is wrong with this guy?"._

_**Marc:**__ Well, since you're already good duelist, you probably don't need any strategies and uh…_

_**Laura:**__ You know you're just talking in circles, right?_

_**Marc:**__ Uh, well, uh…_

"_And she smiled and I swear, it must have been the most beautiful smile I have ever seen in my life."_

_(End Flashback)_

**Marc:** And the rest is history.

**Colin:** *sarcastically* Wow, riveting story.

**Marc:** Oh, I'm sorry. I'm not an author! I don't write Novels!

**Colin:** Good, because no one would read your books.

**Krystal:** What about the part about meeting Ali, going to France and the café fire?

**Marc:** I'm sorry, but I don't have to tell you my personal life to complete strangers!

**Ali:** You just don't want to admit the truth! You know what really happened!

**Marc: **Ali, For the LAST-

Colin cut off and got in between him and Ali.

**Colin: **That's fine. You don't want to talk about it, that's fine. Come on ladies lets go.

Colin escorted Krystal and Ali away and left the place. Marc then turned and left himself. He made his way to the academy's balcony and looked over the whole city.

**Marc:** *thinks: I thought I put all of that crap behind me. What happened happened; there's nothing I could do about it.*

Just then, the spirit of Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier appeared on the balcony, standing next to Marc.

**DP:** The past always has a weird way of coming back.

Marc looked over and he was surprised to see his card actually come to life and talk, but he wasn't exactly shocked.

**Marc:** You sound just like Laura.

**DP:** That's why you keep me. You keep saying I remind you of her.

**Marc:** What exactly is going on right now?

Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier explained the whole situation with the Rose Duelists, Set and the Osiris pieces and revealed the Orange Rose mark on his hand.

**Marc:** This is serious then, huh.

**DP:** Mm-hm. You need to work with those others so Set's plan doesn't come to pass.

**Marc:** The idea of working with Ali, I'd rather jump off this balcony.

And he thought about jumping, but instead, he left and went to the hotel where the Rose Duelists were staying at and he was about to enter their room when he heard screaming from the other side of the door.

**Rita:** WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, GOING OUT ALONE WITH ALI LIKE THAT? !

**Colin:** Why are you making a big deal about it? ! Rita? Rita! Put that down!

CRASH!

Marc took a step back from the door and Colin came through and closed it behind him.

**Colin:** Oh, hey Marc. How's it going?

**Marc:** Having some trouble?

**Colin:** Tch, women. They're all psychopaths, man. So, whatcha doin' here?

**Marc:** Oh, nothing unusual. Just need to help you guys defeat an Ancient Egyptian god.

**Colin:** Oh, good. Now we don't have to explain everything to you. Come on in.

Colin then went behind him and motioned Marc to go first.

**Colin:** I'm gonna use you for a human shield, okay?

Marc was hesitant to go inside at first, he went in and saw that the room was completely trashed. Everyone was just standing around like a car accident had occurred.

**Krystal:** Hey, he came!

**Rita:** That's him, huh?

Marc looked over at Rita and she was holding a lamp like she was about to throw it.

**Rita:** Can you please move aside?

Marc stepped aside and Rita threw the lamp at Colin, who barely avoided it.

**Colin:** Nice throw, Lincecum *gives thumbs up*

When Colin gave his thumbs up, his Red Rose mark began to glow, as well as everyone else's in the room. Then, the roses shot a beam of light out that created a lit globe with three lights on it.'

**Ryan:** What the hell's going on?

**Krystal:** We've all come together. The roses are showing us where the Osiris pieces are.

**Makoto:** Why is it only showing us three locations?

**Nick:** We probably have to find those first and then we can find the others.

Ali looked closer at the globe.

**Ali:** Let's see… This right here is London… This one is in Jerusalem… And the one all the way over here is in Mexico City.

**Ryan:** Pop quiz: What do all of these places have in common?

Everyone looked at them, puzzled.

**Ryan:** No good Hockey Teams!

Nobody seemed to laugh at Ryan's bad joke.

**Colin:** *thinks: Canadians and their Hockey.* Okay, think we should split into three teams of three.

**Krystal:** Me, Ali and Marc can take Mexico City.

**Ali & Marc:** What? ! Why? !

**Krystal:** I've got a good feeling if we all go together.

**Jeremy:** Well, London is very Duel Runner friendly city now, so I'm thinking me, Ryan and Makoto go since we're the best turbo duelists here.

**Colin:** Hey, I resent that! I'm a pretty good turbo duelist!

**Tinker:** You crashed and almost completely destroyed your Duel Runner, remember? ! T_T My poor baby!

**Colin:** -_-Take the old man with you. And that just leaves Jerusalem to me, Rita and Nick.

**Marc:** Well, what do we do about him?

Marc pointed to Chris, who was sleeping on the couch, unaware of what was happening around him.

**Colin:** … Leave him.


	32. Chapter 32: Blood Rites

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._** Now to save time, we shortened the duels in the final chapters to 4000 life points for each instead of making standing duels 8000. Please enjoy and reveiw.**

* * *

><p>*Mexico City, Mexico 10:31 am LST*<p>

Krystal stood, looking over the horizon dressed like a 1930s archeologist with a hat, jacket and boots with a canteen and a whip by her side.

**Krystal:** We prepare to venture to the unknown! What dastardly traps and evil curses await us?

**Marc:** Krystal, we're downtown.

The sound of concrete crushing and the smell of car exhaust filled the air.

**Krystal:** *cough cough cough*

**Ali:** Why are you wearing that ridiculous getup?

**Krystal:** Just dressing the part. We got to go to the ancient temple, like this one right here.

Krystal pulls out a map of the underground that shows the location of the ancient temple of the sun.

**Krystal:** Osiris is right here, I just know it!

**Marc:** Okay, one question: How do we get there? It's underground.

**Krystal:** How else would you get underground?

Krystal then goes out into the street and pulls out a manhole cover to open the sewers. Marc and Ali came over and looked down the dark, foreboding hole with a noxious smell coming out.

**Ali:** The sewer? You can't be serious.

**Marc:** Ladies first.

Marc pushes Ali to push her in, and she almost falls in but manages to regain her balance and footing.

**Ali:** *gasps* That's not funny!

**Marc:** It would've been if you fell in.

Ali glared at him for a moment, grabbed his arm, flipped him over and Marc fell in the hole.

**Marc:** Aaaaahh!

SPLASH!

**Ali:** You're right, it was funny.

Ali and Krystal climbed down into the sewer onto the cement footings. Marc had gotten up and out of the water. He was soaking wet and smelled of something foul.

**Krystal:** Eeeew! Do us a favor and stay downwind of us, okay?

Krystal pulled out the map, looked it over and pointed in a random direction.

**Krystal:** That way! Follow me!

Krystal led the way with the other two following for what seemed like hours and Krystal always made turns and redirections.

**Krystal:** Okay, now we turned down here… We zig-zag over here… Pull a 45 degree angle over here… Oops, wait, U-turn…

Eventually, they began to reach a dryer area of the sewers, which led to a dead end.

**Krystal:** Huh? That can't be right…

**Ali:** Oh, great! We're lost, aren't we? !

**Marc:** Looks like it.

**Krystal:** No, this should be right. I don't understand.

**Ali:** Krystal, where'd you get that map?

**Krystal:** … I found it.

Ali swiped the map from Krystal and she looked at its corner which read "El Souvenir Stand". Ali's hands were beginning to shake as she clenched them in rage.

**Ali:** Are you kidding me? !

**Krystal:** I was sure we were going the right way, though.

**Marc:** So, I fell in sewer water for nothing? !

**Ali:** Krystal, you are such an idiot! How can you be so stupid? !

Ali yelled right in Krystal's face and Krystal's eyes began to tear up. And then the ground started to shake and opened up and they all fell through. They didn't fall far and they landed on some cold, hard ground. They were okay, but it still hurt.

**Ali:** Ow!

**Krystal:** Oh…

**Marc:** Ah, my wrist!

Krystal got up and saw that Marc was clenching his wrist. She knew immediately that it was sprained so she ripped the bottom part of her T-shirt and wrapped it around his hand for him.

**Marc:** Thanks.

**Krystal:** No problem.

Then they caught a light out of the corner of their eyes which was pretty bright. They turned and saw that the light was coming from a large, underground Aztec pyramid.

**Krystal:** The Temple of the Sun! We found it! I told you I knew where we were going!

Krystal then began to run up the steps of the temple, with Ali and Marc following behind her. They reached the top of the pyramid, which looked like a sacred chamber. The light was floating high above the center of the room and they had no idea how to get up to it.

**Krystal:** That's it, up there! That's one of the pieces to Osiris!

**?:** Indeed it is, pequena bruja tonta!

They turned to the all-too-familiar voice and saw Jose Delgado. He was standing against the wall looking down and his eyes were closed.

**Krystal:** Delgado! What are you doing here? !

**Delgado:** Hehehe! I came back for payback, that's what!

He looked up and opened his eyes; his pupils were a blood red.

**Krystal:** Payback?

**Delgado:** That's right! You cheated me in the tournament! You rigged my Duel Runner! You cheated!

**Krystal:** I did not cheat! You selfish, stubborn, spoiled brat!

**Delgado:** Me and my new friend Quetzalcoatl disagree.

**Krystal:** Quetzalcoatl?

Krystal then saw a shadowed figure with blood-red eyes appear behind Delgado like he was controlling him like a puppet.

**Delgado:** Yes, the marvelous God of the Sun has watched our duel and _felt sorry that such a wicked and twisted woman defeated me._

Delgado's voiced echoed as though there was another voice speaking with him.

**Delgado (Q):** _He promised me vengeance and has granted me the power to defeat you. And I shall and claim the Osiris piece for his own._

**Krystal:** I guess I've got no choice, do I?

Delgado smirked and then closed the entrances to the chamber with a giant stone tablet. Krystal got her duel disk on and put her cards in the deck slot.

**Both:** Let's duel!

**Krystal (LP 4000):** *draws* I'll start by summoning Queen's Knight (Lv.4 1500/1600) in defense mode! Then I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

**Delgado (Q) (LP 4000):** *draws* _I'll star by summoning Jaguar Warrior_ (Lv.4 1650/1500)_!_

A man in Aztec clothing wearing a jaguar pelt as a coat appeared on Delgado's side of the field.

**Delgado (Q):** _Jaguar Warrior, attack Queen's Knight!_

Jaguar Warrior bashed his club into Queen's Knight, destroying her.

**Delgado (Q):** _And then I'll activate the Continuous Spell Altar of the Blood Sacrifice! Whenever a card is sacrificed, the controller of the sacrificed card loses 1000 Life Points while their opponent gains 1000! And I'll end my turn with a face-down!_

**Krystal:** Before your turn ends, I activate the Trap Miracle's Wake! This brings back a monster of mine that was destroyed in battle last turn! Come back, Queen's Knight! *draws* I summon King's Knight (Lv.4 1600/1000)!

**Delgado (Q):** *thinks: Now she'll Special Summon Jack's Knight! Then, she'll tribute all 3 for Gilford the Lightning on her next turn! But thanks to my Spell Card, it'll take out a huge chunk of her Life Points!*

**Krystal:** And since they're both on the field, I'll summon Jack's Knight (Lv.5 1900/1000)! Jack's Knight, attack Jaguar Warrior!

**Delgado (Q):** _I activate the Continuous Trap Blood Sacrifice! Now, for either player to declare an attack, they must tribute a monster!_

**Krystal:** I won't attack then! Instead, I'll set one card face-down!

**Delgado (Q):** *draws* _I summon the Tuner Monster Eagle Warrior_ (Lv.2 500/500)_!_

Eagle Warrior was similar to Jaguar Warrior, only with eagle feathers for its attire.

**Delgado (Q):** _And when Eagle Warrior is Normal Summoned, I can look at up to 3 cards in your hand and if any of them are a monster, they are Special Summoned on my field for one turn and then return to your hand!_

Delgado looked at the 3 cards Krystal had in her hand.

**Delgado (Q):** _I'll choose Obnoxious Celtic Guardian_ (Lv.4 1400/1200)_! And now I'll tune my Level 2 Eagle Warrior with my Level 4 Jaguar Warrior to Synchro Summon Tlaxcala, Warrior Enslaver _(Lv.6 2200/1900)_!_

Tlaxcala was a man with a red-painted face, wearing ancient Aztec clothing and carrying a wooden shield and spear.

**Delgado (Q):** _And he will attack! And he'll sacrifice your Obnoxious Celtic Guardian to do so!_

Tlaxcala jabs the spear into the back of Obnoxious Celtic Guardian and then jumped and speared Queen's Knight, destroying her and inflicting Krystal with 700 points of damage.

**Delgado (Q) (LP 3000):** _And when Tlaxcala destroys a monster, it appears on my field in defense mode!_

Queen's Knight appeared on Delgado's side of the field chained up and in defense mode.

**Delgado (Q):** _And I'll end my turn!_

**Krystal (LP 4300):** Quit stealing my cards you thief!

**Delgado (Q):** _Look who's calling who a thief! You stole my right to win the tournament!_

**Krystal:** Oh my God! You are so annoying! Shut up about that! You had no right to anything!

**Delgado (Q):** _I have the right to everything! I have more money than this poor shit country has! If I want something, I simply buy it! I bought my way through that tournament and you were supposed to lose!_

**Krystal:** Well, I'm insulted! I wasn't even offered any bribe! *draws* I summon Jutte Fighter (Lv.2 700/900)! And then I'll tune him with King's Knight in order to summon a monster who fights for everything that is good and just! I Synchro Summon Chivalrous Knight (Lv.6 2400/2000)!

Chivalrous Knight kneeled before Krystal.

**Krystal:** Arise, my knight!

Chivalrous Knight stood up and turned to his foes, ready to give his life in battle.

**Krystal:** Then I activate the Spell Card Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Blood Sacrifice Trap!

A mystical space vortex came out of nowhere and destroyed the Blood Sacrifice hologram.

**Krystal:** And now he's free to attack Tlaxcala without harming his comrades!

Chivalrous Knight slashed Tlaxcala across the chest and destroyed him, inflicting Delgado with 200 points of damage.

**Krystal:** I'm sorry about this. Jack's Knight, attack Queen's Knight!

Jack's Knight destroyed his fellow comrade, destroying her.

**Krystal:** I'll end my turn!

**Delgado (Q) (LP 2800):** *draws* _I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!_

**Krystal:** *draws* *thinks: No monsters and one face-down. That's a bit suspicious.* I summon Command Knight (Lv.4 1200/1900)! Now, all of my Warriors gain 400 attack points! Jack's Knight, attack him directly!

**Delgado (Q):** _I activate the Trap Card Great Calling! If you attack me directly, I can summon a monster from my Extra Deck directly to the field and I choose Texcoco, Winged Reptile_ (Lv.8 2650/2000)_!_

A winged lizard-like beast appeared on Delgado's side of the field. Before Jack's Knight could strike it, Winged Reptile lashed out its tongue and strangled him with it, destroying him and inflicting 350 points of damage to Krystal.

**Delgado (Q):** _When Winged Reptile deals Battle Damage, his attack points increase equal to that damage!_

**Krystal (LP 3950):** I'll end my turn with one face-down!

**Delgado (Q):** *draws* _I summon Serpent Warrior _(Lv.3 500/1000)_!_

Serpent Warrior was like Jaguar Warrior an Eagle Warrior except he wore an Aztec garb made out of serpent scales.

**Delgado (Q):** _And now Serpent Warrior will attack your Chivalrous Knight!_

Serpent Warrior attacked Chivalrous Knight, but the knight countered and destroyed him, inflicting Delgado with 2300 points of damage.

**Delgado (Q) (LP 500):** _Since Serpent Warrior was destroyed in battle, you must send the top 10 cards from your Deck to your Graveyard and you lose 300 points for each monster that was sent!_

Krystal put her top 10 cards of her Deck to the Graveyard and 7 of them were monsters, so she lost 2100 Life Points.

**Delgado (Q):** _And now Texcoco will attack Chivalrous Knight!_

Texcoco flew towards Chivalrous Knight, about to slay him.

**Krystal (LP 1850):** I activate the Trap Limit Reverse! This brings back a monster I lost with 1000 or less attack points! So, I should thank you for getting rid of my Comrade Swordsman of Landstar (Lv.3 500/1200)! Since Comrade Swordsman of Landstar is out, the attack power of my warriors now increase by another 400!

As Chivalrous Knight's attack power increased to 3200, he stabbed Texcoco in the torso at the last minute and destroyed him, inflicting Delgado with 200 points of damage.

**Delgado (Q) (LP 300):** _Since Texcoco was destroyed, I can bring back a Level 3 or lower monster from my Graveyard and I choose Serpent Warrior! And I'll end my turn with a face-down!_

**Krystal:** *draws*

**Delgado (Q):** _I activate the Trap Poison-tipped Spear!_

A giant spear came out of the ground and struck Chivalrous Knight.

**Delgado (Q):** _It won't destroy him immediately, but each turn, his attack power will decrease by 1000 and when they hit 0, he's destroyed!_

**Krystal:** I summon Armaill (Lv.3 700/1300)! And then I'll tune Comrade Swordsman of Landstar with Armaill and Command Knight to Synchro Summon Templar Knight (Lv.10 3800/3400)! And when he's Synchro Summoned, I can remove any card, on the field, in a hand or Deck! Templar Knight, remove Serpent Warrior from play!

Templar Knight stabbed Serpent Warrior, removing him from play.

**Krystal:** And now Templar Knight will attack you directly!

Templar Knight swung his giant sword at Delgado, and the attack hits, inflicting him with 3800 points of damage and reducing his Life Points to 0.

**Marc:** All right, Krystal! You did it! That was easy!

**Ali:** Too easy.

Krystal kept a firm resolve as she looked across the field at Delgado.

**Delgado (Q) (LP 0):** _This isn't over. This is far from over. We still have one card to play and we can only do it as our Life Points hit 0._

**Krystal:** *thinks: It's just like with Knossoss.*

**Delgado (Q):** _We play Quetzalcoatl, God of the Sun_ (Lv.0 3900/3500)_!_

The center of the room erupted in a yellow fire and what emerged from it was a humanoid reptile about 9 ft tall with razor claws, dragon-like wings and yellow eyes dressed in ancient Aztec garbs.

**Quetzalcoatl:** _Ah! It is good to be free!_

**Krystal:** Well, no matter what, you're not going to win this duel!

**Quetzalcoatl:** _Unless you're planning to attack me with your weak Chivalrous Knight, you are in no position to contain such bravado._ *draws* _I'll play the Spell Card Calendar of Doomsday Prophecy!_

Three giant stone circles appeared behind Quetzalcoatl and they had strange markings on them. The circles had then started to spin.

**Quetzalcoatl:** _Now, these tables will bring forth your final destruction! During each off your End Phases, one of these circles will stop. Once all 3 stop, you will automatically lose._

**Krystal:** That's hardly fair!

**Quetzalcoatl:** _I am not about being fair! I am to destroy you and the Osiris piece! And then we can bring forth the end of days! Where the creatures will roam free and spill the blood of millions of humans! *sniff sniff* Blood… Oh, how I do miss the smell of blood. Now, I'll destroy your Chivalrous Knight!_

Quetzalcoatl shoots a beam of sunlight from his hand at Chivalrous Knight, which burned him alive and inflicted Krystal with 900 points of damage.

**Krystal (LP 350):** *thinks: It's a good thing Chivalrous Knight didn't lose any attack points yet, otherwise I would have lost.*

**Quetzalcoatl:** _And now there's more._

Chivalrous Knight reappeared on Quetzalcoatl's side of the field like he was chained against his will.

**Quetzalcoatl:** _It is good to have a sacrifice because when you attack me, you have to attack your own monster instead!_

**Krystal:** No, my knight…

**Quetzalcoatl:** _You must spill the blood of your most loyal slave in order to be able to attack me. I do not envy you._

**Krystal:** Chivalrous Knight is not my slave! None of these cards are my slaves!

**Quetzalcoatl:** _No? You sure treat them as slaves, ordering them to attack and defend you, forcing them into situations in which they must be destroyed and sacrificing them against their will. Sounds like slavery to me._

**Krystal:** That is not slavery! These are knights who have pledged and are willing to serve me!

**Quetzalcoatl:** _And as soon as they are destroyed, you don't give a second thought about them and move on to the next. I don't blame you; I feel exactly the same way. I care nothing for the creatures beneath me. It is sort of the same way your father treats you, Krystal._

**Krystal:** What? !

**Quetzalcoatl:** _I can see into your past, child, and it is a sad one indeed. Your mother died at a very young age, you were …3, yes? That must be a traumatic time for a child._

**Krystal:** Shut up! You don't know anything about me!

**Quetzalcoatl: **_I know your father wasn't there to comfort you, child. In fact, he was rarely ever home at all, was he? He was off dueling in some tournament while you were stuck in a big house all alone. The way it sounds, he doesn't care about you at all._

**Krystal:** No, that's not true! He loves me very much!

**Quetzalcoatl:** _When was the last time he told you that?_

Krystal thought for a moment and she didn't remember.

**Quetzalcoatl:** _You remember that day of the World Tournament. You took your friend to go meet him. Why do you think he left in such a hurry? He was embarrassed by you._

**Krystal:** Shut up! It's my turn! *draws* *thinks: I can't use Templar Knight's effect because he's probably immune to card effects just like Knossoss was! I guess I can only attack.* Templar Knight, attack Chivalrous Knight!

Templar Knight swung his giant sword and slammed it into his former comrade, destroying Chivalrous Knight.

**Quetzalcoatl:** _This is exactly what I am talking about. You are not even hesitant to destroy one of your favorite warriors to achieve your selfish victory. And in doing so, your former monster's attack power gets added to mine._

Quetzalcoatl's attack power increased to 6300.

**Krystal:** I'll end my turn with one card face-down!

When Krystal ended her turn, Calendar of Doomsday Prophecy activated and one of the stone circles had stopped.

**Quetzalcoatl:** _Hmhmhmhm! Oh, I can feel your anxiety. I can feel the truth setting inside you. You're finally coming to realize that your existence means nothing to anyone. _*draws* _And now with the destruction of your Templar Knight, you shall lose!_

Quetzalcoatl's palm began to glow of sunlight energy, ready to be fired at Templar Knight.

**Krystal:** I activate the Trap Graveyard Spellkeeper! With this, I can activate a Spell Card that's in my Graveyard and I choose De-Synchro to split Templar Knigt back into the monsters I used as Synchro Material!

Templar Knight split apart into Comrade Swordsman of Landstar, Command Knight and Armaill, all in defense mode. Quetzalcoatl's beam struck Comrade Swordsman of Landstar, destroying him and then he appeared on his side of the field chained up.

**Quetzalcoatl:** _Good, you have more sacrifices for me. And you Command Knight, your blood will be extra special for me to taste. The most fitting end for a slave such as yourself._

**CK:** I am no slave! I serve with honor and distinction!

**Quetzalcoatl:** _Is that what SHE told you? The girl whose very existence is pointless? The girl who has no loving family or true friends? The girl who willingly sacrifices you just to bring forth a more powerful monster?_

**CK:** Do you think she enjoys it? ! Every time one of her monsters is sacrificed, she feels pain and regret for that monster! I feel it with her every time she duels! And how dare you say that untrue information about her father like that? !

**Quetzalcoatl:** _How do we know it is true or not? I am merely speculating; she's the one who comes to the final conclusion._

**CK:** After you poisoned her with your blatant lies!

**Quetzalcoatl:** _Well, what has her father done for her? Other than give her a powerful Synchro Monster that can't even win this duel? And I bet you one other thing: Your mother supposedly died in an accident all those years ago? That is what your father told you, yes? I do not believe that. I believe she was trapped in a loveless marriage and the poor woman decided to kill herself and-_

**Krystal:** SHUT UP! ! !

The rage in Krystal's voice was more prominent than ever; her eyes burned with a fiery passion and a powerful glare from those eyes made the mighty god tremble.

**Krystal:** Draw! *draws* *thinks: Wait, this is… Knight of Aurora-Koon?*

_(Flashback)_

_5 year old Krystal sat on her bed, in her Pajamas, sitting next to her dad, Asharu Skyler, while she looked at his cards._

_**Krystal:**__ Knight of Aurora-Koon? He looks scary._

_**Asharu: **__Ha, trust me he's not scary. He's actually a pretty good knight. Think of him as those Knights in the stories I read you all the time._

_**Krystal: **__Oh, so he's a good knight!_

_**Asharu: **__Yeah that's right._

_Krystal laid back in the bed and her dad tucked her into bed._

_**Krystal: **__Love you daddy._

_**Asharu: **__Love you too sweetheart._

_(End flashback)_

As Krystal looked at the card she smiled.

**Krystal: ***Thinks: He does love me, I can't believe I doubted that…*

She then looked back across the field her resolve more firm then ever.

**Krystal:** I sacrifice Armaill to summon Knight of Aurora-Koon (Lv.5 2000/1600)!

He was a warrior clad in gray samurai-like armor with a crescent moon symbol on his shield and a curved short sword.

**Quetzalcoatl:** _Hahahahahaha! Stupid girl! Since you sacrificed a monster, Altar of the Blood Sacrifice will activate and you will lose this duel!_

Out of the hologram of Altar of the Blood Sacrifice card, a red whirlwind of blood headed straight for Krystal.

**Krystal:** I activate the Trap Reflect Barrier! This deflects any damage I take from a card attack right back at you!

The whirlwind went back and hit Quetzalcoatl, but since he had 0 Life Points, it didn't do anything to him.

**Krystal:** I now activate Knight of Aurora-Koon's ability! I can remove him from play to bring back one Aurora card from my Graveyard! And thanks to you, she was placed in there by your Serpent Warrior! So, I Special Summon Aurora, Princess of the Crescent Moon (Lv.1 0/0)!

Knight of Aurora-Koon disappeared in a lunar-like light and a beautiful woman dressed in a light blue princess gown that had a mark of a crescent moon on it appeared onto the field.

**Krystal:** Then, when she's Special Summoned, if you control one of my monsters, I can return that card to my hand! So, come back to my hand, Comrade Swordsman of Landstar!

Comrade Swordsman of Landstar vanished and returned as a card to Krystal's hand.

**Krystal:** And that will end my turn!

The second circle of the Calendar of Doomsday Prophecy had stopped.

**Quetzalcoatl: **_Hahahaha! I don't even have to wait for my Calendar to finish! _*draws* _You left your Princess in attack mode, so I will be free to destroy you!_

He fires his palm blast at Aurora, but the beams circled around her and struck the wall behind Ali and Marc and blew the wall away.

**Ali:** GEEZ!

**Marc:** What the hell? !

**Quetzalcoatl:** "_What the hell", indeed. You should have lost!_

**Krystal:** No, I shouldn't! As long as I have another Warrior, Princess Aurora can't be targeted for an attack! And since my Command Knight has the same ability, you're stuck in Limbo, unable to attack!

**Quetzalcoatl:** _It does not matter! When your turn ends, you'll lose due to the effect of my Calendar of Doomsday Prophecy!_

**Krystal:** *thinks: He's right. I've got to draw a card that can help. Here goes nothing.*

The top of Krystal's Deck started to glow a bright azure color, the same color as her Rose mark, and she drew the Azure Rose Card that Horus gave to her and the card changed before her eyes to an Equip Spell that can help her.

**Krystal:** First, I'll switch Command Knight into attack mode! And then I'll equip him with Excalibur!

Command Knight's sword turned into a legendary long sword of myth and legend.

**Krystal:** Now, Excalibur increases Command Knight's strength not by any certain number, but takes my monster's current attack power and multiplies it by 4!

Command Knight and Excalibur both glowed in an azure light and his attack jumped to 6400.

**Quetzalcoatl (ATK 6300):** _NO, you cannot defeat me!_

**Krystal:** COMMAND KNIGHT, ATTACK!

Command Knight charged at Quetzalcoatl wielding the blade and yelling out a battle cry. Quetzalcoatl fired his sun beam from his palm, but the Excalibur sword diverged the beam and Command Knight stabbed Quetzalcoatl, in his palm.

**Quetzalcoatl: **_RAAAH!_

**CK: **Now you can taste your own blood!

Command Knight then cut off Quetzalcoatl's hand, stabbed him in the gut, pulled the sword out of the gut and cut off the demon god's Head and finished off with an impressive beam of light from the sword which completely obliterated Quetzalcoatl completely. As Quetzalcoatl was destroyed, the card that was placed on Jose Delgado's duel disk bearing the sun god's image had suddenly combusted into flames.

**Krystal (LP 350):** We did it!

Krystal was so excited, that she ran over to Command Knight and hugged him.

**Krystal:** Oh, you're the best, Command Knight!

**Delgado:** Adios mio…

Everyone looked over at Delgado who was still standing, although a little wobbly.

**Delgado:** Stupid god! You think this is over, you little bruja? ! I will destroy you, ruin your name and spit on your worthless grave! I will see to it-

Four reptilian claws then came out of the temple floor and grabbed Delgado by his feet and arms.

**Delgado:** Wha-What's going on? !

**Quetzalcoatl:** _You made a deal with me. If I perish, you must perish with me!_

**Delgado:** But-But I-

Delgado then burst into flames and everyone could hear his shrilled screams of pain as the flames disappeared and he was gone.

**Krystal:** He's… He's…

**Ali:** Dead. Can't say I'll miss him.

**Krystal:** That's not right. He may have been an ass, but he didn't deserve to die.

**Marc:** I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do about it now.

The light that had been flickering at the top of the room descended down and hovered in front of Krystal. She got a good look at it and it looked like a Duel Monsters Card. She took it and her Rose mark began to glow and it revealed the card image which appeared to be a golden box with the Egyptian symbol of Rebirth on it.

**Krystal:** We got the Osiris piece!

**Marc:** Hey, that's great! Now, hey, how are we gonna get out of this underground temple?

**Krystal:** Follow me! I know the way!

**Ali:** You're not carrying another souvenir map, are you?

Krystal was in her bag and was about to grab another souvenir map, but quickly pushed it back in after what Ali had said.

**Krystal:** No. Geez, what kind of spaz do you think I am?


	33. Chapter 33: Shadowed

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

* * *

><p>*Mexico City, Mexico, 12:13 pm. LST*<p>

Krystal, Ali, and Marc, finally found there way back to the surface as they climbed out of the sewer tunnel.

**Krystal:** See? I told you I knew where to go!

**Ali:** Yeah, and we got lost along the way… twice!

**Marc:** So, what now?

**Krystal:** Well, I think we should head to the next location.

**Ali:** And where is that?

**Krystal:** Hmm… I don't know-

Then, the piece of Osiris that Krystal had obtained began to glow and it projected another spiritual globe of the world. There was a small light on the globe.

**Ali:** India? ! We have to go all the way to India? !

**Marc:** Looks like it.

**Krystal:** I hope the others are doing all right.

*London, England, Rift HQ 6:15 pm LST*

Clyde Edwards sat at the desk in his office, going about his day-to-day "business" when his phone rang and he put it on speaker.

**Edwards:** Edwards here.

**Rift thug:** Mr. Edwards, we just got some interesting news. Several duelists carrying incredibly rare cards just past through security at King James International Airport.

**Edwards:** Send the data to my computer.

Edwards hung up the phone and the data appeared on his computer as well as the images of Jeremy, Makoto and Ryan.

**Edwards:** Hmm… These are some of the duelists from the World Tournament. That wasn't exactly a productive trip, but fortune smiles upon us to get some of these good cards. Hehehe.

Meanwhile, at a London pub, Jeremy, Makoto, Ryan and Tinker sat in a booth as they got their drinks.

**Jeremy:** Are we allowed to be in here?

**Ryan:** Don't be such a panzy. You won't get arrested for sitting in a bar, kid.

Tinker took a sip of his drink and it looked like he didn't enjoy it.

**Tinker:** Gah! It's warm! Who drinks it warm?

**Makoto:** Shouldn't we be focused on what we should be doing?

**Ryan:** I'd love to, Makoto, but we have no idea where to look.

Then, there was a beep on Jeremy's phone as he got a text message.

**Jeremy:** It's from Krystal. Looks like they got it.

**Tinker:** Good for her… I'm sorry, what are we looking for?

**Makoto:** The broken pieces of a shattered god that we must reunite to save the world from total destruction.

**Tinker:** … Is that all?

**Ryan:** Nope, evil gods are gonna try and kill us.

**Tinker:** … I'm too old for this crap.

Just then, two guys in trench coats with hats that covered their faces entered the pub.

**Ryan:** *whispering* Hey, check out the two goofballs that just walked in. Don't they seem a little strange to you?

**Makoto:** *whispering* What's strange about them?

**Ryan:** *whispering* It's 80 degrees and sunny today and they're wearing trench coats. I think it's time we left.

The four got up and walked away and the men in trench coats began to follow them. They walked out back and they all went into the restrooms, Makoto into the women's and the rest into the men's, and the two guys in trench coats waited outside for them, but the group then jumped out of the windows where their Duel Runners were hiding in the alley. They started them up and drove off, with Tinker on a motorized scooter.

**Ryan:** I got to tell ya, old man, that's the stupidest thing I've ever seen!

**Tinker:** Oh, screw you!

**Jeremy:** Ryan, do you mind telling us why we dine-and-dashed?

**Ryan:** Oh, come on, you can't be that dense! Those guys were clearly Rift goons!

**Makoto:** How do they know we're here?

**Ryan:** Hell if I know. We got to lay low.

After they went around for a bit, they found an old abandoned warehouse by the Thames River and they hid inside.

**Jeremy:** Great! Aside from the fact that we're trying to save the world from an evil god, we've got an evil organization on our backs!

**Ryan:** On the bright side, this is THE perfect opportuntity!

**Jeremy:** Opportunity for what?

**Ryan:** The Vault!

**Makoto:** What vault?

**Ryan:** Okay, the Rift is an organization that steals very rare cards, right? What do they do with the cards they don't put in their decks? They put it in a vault somewhere in Rift Headquarters. This is our chance to break in and steal every single card in that vault!

**Jeremy:** How do you know that?

**Ryan:** Back in Cairo, I encountered a Rift goon who dented my ride. I held a blowtorch to his face and he told me everything.

**Jeremy:** You can't seriously be thinking about doing this!

**Ryan:** Absolutely! They stole all those cards! I think it's only fair that we liberate some of them!

**Jeremy:** No, we're not doing it! It's a vault, how do you expect to break into it? !

**Ryan:** I'll find a way.

**Jeremy:** No way! We have priorities here! We can't go try something stupid like this!

**Ryan:** Well, I'm sorry, you died and made you leader? ! If anybody is the leader of this group, it's your buddy Colin! He clearly knows what priorities are all about!

**Makoto:** Ryan!

**Ryan:** Oh, come on! You know it's true! Jeremy here's just a shadow that follows that guy around!

**Tinker:** That's enough, Ryan! Stop!

Ryan flips his hand in the air and walks to the other side of the warehouse. Jeremy just stood where he stood, quiet.

**Makoto:** Jeremy, are you all right?

**Jeremy:** Peachy.

Before Makoto could say anything else, her Rose mark began to glow and a light shined from it that hit the ground below her and what appeared was an image of Stonehenge.

**Tinker:** That's Stonehenge!

The spirit of Wattfox appeared next to Makoto.

**Wattfox:** Nip!

**Makoto:** Really? There?

**Wattfox:** Nip!

**Makoto:** Wattfox say we've got to go to Stonehenge.

**Tinker:** Okay, let's go then.

**Ryan:** Not so fast!

Ryan was looking out of the window of the warehouse and he saw several Rift members with Duel Runners staking the place out.

**Ryan:** Looks like they know we're here.

**Makoto:** What are we going to do?

**Ryan:** Well, me and the old man are gonna ride out and draw their attention while you two go to Stonehenge and see if you can contact aliens from it or something.

Ryan and Tinker got on their vehicles and Ryan burst out of the building, rammed one of the guys and sped off, having the Rift members following him and Tinker following behind them.

**Makoto:** All right, let's go, Jeremy.

**Jeremy:** Right.

When the coast was clear, Jeremy and Makoto got on their Runners and rode out. They left the city and headed towards the field on the way to Stonehenge.

**Makoto:** Jeremy, do you want to talk about it now?

**Jeremy:** No, I don't.

**Makoto:** He didn't mean it, he was just agitated.

**Jeremy:** He's right, though. I'm actually envious of Colin. Most of it is probably just luck for him. If I had the luck he did, I would probably be considered one of the best duelists out there instead of him.

**Makoto:** Oh, Jeremy.

Without warning, a rather larger Duel Runner appeared out of nowhere behind them and went up alongside of Makoto's Duel Runner and rammed into her, almost knocking her off.

**Makoto:** Ah!

Makoto's Duel Runner then fell behind a bit after losing some momentum and then the large Duel Runner and came up alongside Jeremy's. It looked familiar to him and the person driving it.

**Shamus: **Griffan! How have you been doin', fella? Remember me? I sure hope you do!

**Jeremy:** Shamus! *thinks: Krystal's message said she dueled Delgado who was possessed by a god. Maybe this is the same thing.*

**Shamus:** I'm glad I found you! My new friend _Rudianos has been dying to meet you!_

A dark aura appeared around Shamus and his Duel Runner as Stonehenge appeared in the distance.

**Shamus (R):** _And things are going to get fun!_

The ground began to shake and rise. The ground then came off of the earth and created a donut-shaped track in the sky that Jeremy and Shamus were riding on with Makoto left back on the ground to just watch.

**Shamus (R):** _And I'm sure you know what we have to do now!_

**Jeremy:** I got a pretty good idea.

**Both:** Duel!

Meanwhile, Ryan and Tinker outran the Rift and arrived just outside Rift headquarters which lied right along side the Tames River.

**Ryan: **Ok, the vault should be right underneath the building.

**Tinker: **How are we going to get in there?

**Ryan: **How else? We find a secret passage through the sewers.

**Tinker: **The Sewers? ! Don't you think they'd be expecting that?

**Ryan: **Exactly! It is SO obvious they would never think that WE would be that stupid.

**Tinker: **…So were ARE that Stupid?

**Ryan: **…Shut up and come on!

Ryan and Tinker entered the sewers and walked for a bit. About 500 feet into the sewer tunnels Ryan tripped over a wire and a Steel cage came down and trapped the two in an underground prison.

**Tinker: … **So we ARE that stupid.

**Ryan: … **Shut it Old man!

**Jeremy (LP 4000) (SC 0):** *draws* *thinks: Last time, he was able to get around my deflect-and-control strategy I use a lot. I better play things a bit differently this time.* I'll set this face-down in defense mode and one card face-down!

**Shamus (R) (LP 4000) (SC 0):** _Ha! Do you think you can fool me with the same move twice? Pathetic! _*draws, gains Speed Counter* _I summon the Celtic Warrior _(Lv.4 1800/200)_ in attack mode! If you remember from our last match, he's able to prevent the activation of one of your Traps! Now, Celtic Warrior, attack his defense position monster!_

Celtic Warrior was about to smash Jeremy's face-down monster with his two-handed long sword. However, to Shamus' surprise, the face-down monster was none other than Stone Statue of the Aztecs (Lv.4 300/2000).The long sword attack was deflected and sent Celtic Warrior flying backwards, which would normally inflict 200 points of damage, but due to the Stone Statue's effect, that damage is doubled.

**Jeremy (SC 1):** Surprised? You should be! I figured you'd think I'd use the same move twice and that's what made this strategy so effective!

**Shamus (R) (LP 3600) (SC 1):** _I'll place one card face-down and end my turn! And due to the effect of my Celtic Warrior, he's switched into Defense Mode!_

**Jeremy:** *draws, gains Speed Counter* I now sacrifice my Stone Statue in order to summon Chaotic Magician Girl (Lv.6 2300/1900)! Now, attack Celtic Warrior!

**Shamus (R) (SC 2):** _I activate the Trap Confusion Wave! Just like I controlled your Gemini Elves in our first duel, I'll take control of your Chaotic Magician Girl!_

**Jeremy (SC 2):** Not this time! I activate the effect of Magical Synchron (Lv.3 1200/800)! By sending him from my hand to the Graveyard, I can negate your Trap and destroy it!

The hologram of Shamus' Trap Card shattered as Jeremy sent his Magical Synchron to the Graveyard and Chaotic Magician Girl shot a magical sphere from her staff at Celtic Warrior which destroyed him.

**Jeremy:** I'll end my turn!

**Shamus (R):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* _I summon Celtic Bowman _(Lv.3 1500/0)_!_

An archer wearing ancient Celtic garbs appeared next to Shamus' Duel Runner.

**Shamus (R) (SC 3):** _And with a Celtic on the field, I can Special summon the Celtic Bomb _(Lv.1 0/0)_!_

An ancient-looking explosive appeared next to Celtic Bowman.

**Shamus (R):** _Now, thanks to Bowman's ability, he can attack you directly!_

Bowman pulled his bow back and shot an arrow straight at Jeremy, which inflicted 1500 points of damage.

**Shamus (R):** _And here comes the best part! When one of my Celtics inflicts Battle Damage, I can send my Bomb to the Graveyard to destroy one card on the field!_

Celtic Bomb rolled toward Chaotic Magician Girl and exploded, destroying her.

**Shamus (R):** _I'll end my turn with a face-down!_

**Jeremy (LP 2500) (SC 3):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* First, since the Spell Card Speed World 2 is active, I'll bring Magical Synchron back from the Graveyard! Then, I'll summon Familiar-Possessed Dharc! Now, I'll tune Magical Synchron with Familiar-Possessed Dharc in order to Synchro Summon Psychic Magician (Lv.7 1900/2100)!

A female mage wearing a black cape appeared next to Jeremy's Duel Runner.

**Jeremy (SC 4):** And now, Psychic Magician will attack Celtic Bowman!

**Shamus (R) (SC 4):** _Ha! You just fell for my Trap Sakuretsu Armor!_

**Jeremy:** Have I?

As the Sakuretsu Armor was about to attach to Psychic Magician when she opened her eyes, which were glowing in turquoise light and that same colored light surrounded her. This aura blocked the Sakuretsu Armor from attaching to her.

**Jeremy:** She's psychic! If you activate a Trap, she'll negate it!

The turquoise aura surrounded Celtic Bowman and he was destroyed, inflicting Shamus with 400 points of damage.

**Jeremy:** I end my turn with a face-down!

**Shamus (R) (LP 3200):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* _I activate Speed Spell Premature Burial! By paying 5 Speed Counters and 800 Life Points, I can revive a monster from my Graveyard! I choose to bring back Celtic Warrior! Then, I'll tribute him to summon the Celtic King _(Lv.7 2500/2300)_! And then I'll use his ability to neutralize one of your face-downs! You played that one card a while ago and have yet to activate it, so I'll just neutralize the card you just played! And now, Celtic King will destroy your Psychic Magician!_

The Celtic King charged toward Psychic Magician, ready to strike with his two long swords.

**Jeremy (SC 5):** You are such a dimwit! You chose the wrong Trap to neutralize! I activate the Trap Synchro Striker Unit! I can equip this Trap to a Synchro Monster and it gains 1000 attack points! However, during each of my End Phases, that same Synchro loses 800 attack points!

Synchro Striker Unit was able to give Psychic Magician enough power to destroy Celtic King and inflict 400 points of damage to Shamus.

**Shamus (R) (LP 2000) (SC 0):** _I'll end my turn by summoning Grand Celtic Healer _(Lv.2 700/600) _in defense mode!_

A man in Celtic garbs carrying vials of medicine and covered in green glowing symbols all over his skin appeared next to Shamus' Duel Runner.

**Jeremy:** *draws, gains Speed Counter* Since I have 3 or more Speed Counters, I can activate Speed Spell Emergency Provisions! This allows me to send any number of Spell or Trap cards I control to the Graveyard in exchange for 1000 Life points for each card sent!

Jeremy destroyed Synchro Striker Unit, which returned the attack points of Psychic Magician to their original state, to increase his Life Points by 1000.

**Jeremy (LP 3500) (SC 6):** And then I'll revive Magical Synchron again! Now, he'll attack your Grand Celtic Healer!

Magical Synchron shot a weak magical blast at Grand Celtic Healer and destroyed him.

**Shamus (R) (SC 1):** _Good that you did that, because I can take the difference in their stats as damage! If I choose to do so, I can both draw a card from my deck and revive any Celtic monster regardless of summoning conditions! So, I'll take 600 points of damage to draw a card and revive Celtic King!_

**Jeremy:** I'll end my turn with a face-down!

**Shamus (R) (LP 1400):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* _Since I have Celtic King out, I can Special Summon Clover Synchron _(Lv.5 1900/1400)_! Then, I'll summon another Celtic Warrior! Now, I'll tune Clover Synchron with Celtic Warrior in order to Synchro Summon the Celtic Queen _(Lv.9 2900/2700)_! Now, I'll use Celtic King to neutralize another of your face-down cards! Now, Celtic King will attack your Magical Synchron!_

Celtic King charged at Magical Synchron and destroyed him, inflicting 1300 points of damage to Jeremy.

**Shamus (R) (SC 2):** _And now Celtic Queen will attack your Psychic Magician!_

Celtic Queen swung her sword at Psychic Magician, but a barrier appeared that stopped the attack.

**Jeremy (LP 2200) (SC 7):** I activate the Trap Draining Shield! Now that you aren't able to use your Throwing Spear Trap, I can use this effect to not only negate your attack, but increase my Life Points by your Queen's attack points!

**Shamus (R):** _Rrgg! I end my turn!_

**Jeremy (LP 5100):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* I'm still well aware of your Queen's effect! When she's about to be destroyed, you can just remove a monster in your Graveyard from play to prevent her destruction! Well, I activate the Speed Spell Soul Release! Since I have 2 or more Speed Counters, I can remove up to any 5 cards from our Graveyards! I'll remove your two Celtic Warriors, Clover Synchron, Grand Celtic Healer and Celtic Bomb! But I'm not done yet, because I activate another Speed Spell! Speed Energy! By giving up a Speed Counter, I can increase the attack of one of my cards until the End Phase by 200 for each of my Speed Counters! I have 7 now, so that's 1400 attack points for Psychic Magician! Now, attack Celtic King!

Psychic Magician powered up and she just stared at Celtic King. The turquoise aura engulfed and destroyed him, inflicting 800 points of damage to Shamus.

**Jeremy:** I end my turn!

**Shamus (R) (LP 600) (SC 3):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* _Celtic Queen, destroy his Psychic Magician once and for all!_

Celtic Queen once again charged at Psychic Magician.

**Jeremy (SC 8):** I activate the Trap Dimensional Prison! What makes this card helpful now is that it doesn't destroy your Celtic Queen, so she can't use her ability! I only used Soul Release to fake you out and ensure they wouldn't come back! Now, Dimensional Prison will remove your Celtic Queen from play!

A portal to the Different Dimension appeared in front of the Celtic Queen and she ended up going through it and as soon as she entered, the portal closed.

**Shamus (R) (SC 4):** _I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!_

**Jeremy:** *draws, gains Speed Counter* *thinks: Okay, something's not right. He placed a card face-down, which is likely a Trap, when he knows that Psychic Magician will be able to negate it. The only Traps that could bypass that ability are in my deck, so there must be more to it than that. Then again, it might be a Speed Spell. For now, I'll just play it by ear.* Now, Psychic Magician, attack Shamus directly!

Psychic Magician's attack hit Shamus and reduced his Life Points to 0.

**Shamus (R) (LP 0) (SC 5):** _You just sealed your fate, fella! We can now summon RUDIANOS, GOD OF THE WARLORDS_ (Lv.0 4500/2000)_!_

Shamus then placed a card with the image of Rudianos on it and the entire earth began to shake. The ground cracked and began to open up, the violent shaking could be felt all the way back in the city of London where Ryan and Tinker were still both trapped in the steel cage.

**Tinker:** What the hell is that?

**Ryan:** My stomach?

**Tinker:** I'm serious, this does not feel good!

Both of them heard a cracking sound and the ground began to open up underneath them and they both fell through a dark abyss.

Makoto fell back as the ground around her rose up and cracked open. She then saw a giant silver armor-plated hand come up from the ground and smash down onto the ground. A second hand appeared and smashed on the opposite side and both hands pushed up to reveal a body covered in black chain mail and plated with silver armor.

**Makoto:** That's… big…

Jeremy looked over and saw the creature rising through the center of the duel track and he saw the armored creature with an armored skull helmet and eyes as black as a moonless night. The creature was able to stand on its two feet and it towered over everything around it for miles.

**Rudianos:** _Aah! I can finally stretch my legs now! Thank you, Mr. Griffan! I was quite uncomfortable!_

**Jeremy:** I'll end my turn with a face-down!

**Rudianos:** _Then I will activate the Trap Spirit from the Beyond! I can now return to the field all of the monsters you have removed from my Graveyard!_

**Jeremy:** You can't, my Magician negates your Traps!

**Rudianos:** _I can and I will! I negate your monster's ability!_

A dark ring appeared around Psychic Magician and prevented her ability from activating. At the same time, the two Celtic Warriors, Clover Synchron and Celtic Bomb reappeared on the field.

**Rudianos:** _I will tribute my Celtic Bomb so my ability to destroy a Spell or Trap you control can activate!_

Celtic Bomb disintegrated and was absorbed into Rudianos, and then he grabbed the hologram of the face-down card, Mirror Force, and crushed it in his hands.

**Rudianos:** Now, Clover Synchron, destroy his Magician!

Both of their monsters were destroyed and Jeremy was left wide open.

**Rudianos:** _Now, Celtic Warriors, attack him directly!_

Both of Rudianos' Celtic Warriors slashed Jeremy's Duel Runner and dealt a total damage of 3600 Life Points.

**Rudianos:** _I would love to finish you off now, but I must wait for my strength to return to me. So, I will wait until the foolish mortal draws again._

**Jeremy (LP 1500) (SC 9):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* First, I'll place this card face-down and activate the Speed Spell Revolver Limit! Since I have 6 or more Speed Counters, I can draw until there are 6 cards in my hand! *draws 6 cards* Next, I summon Rose, Warrior of Revenge (Lv.4 1600/600)! Then I activate the Speed Spell Summon Speeder to summon Maiden of Macabre (Lv.4 1700/0)! Now, I'll tune Rose with Maiden of Macabre to summon the creator of magic who taught the art of sorcery to a new generation! I Synchro Summon Mystical Origin Dragon (Lv.8 3200/3000)! And now he gains 100 attack points for each of the Spellcasters in the Graveyard! There are 5 so that totals to an extra 500 attack points! And then I activate Speed Spell Riryoku! This allows me to take half of your Celtic Warrior's attack points and add them to my Dragon's!

**Rudianos:** _Clever. I can only negate the effects that can negate my own card effects. And you know Riryoku wouldn't work on me, so you used it on my Celtic Warrior instead. Impressive._

**Jeremy (SC 10):** No, what's impressive is that my Origin Dragon's attack is now 4600, more than what you've got! Attack Rudianos!

Mystical Origin Dragon charged his mystical energy attack and shot the stream of energy at Rudianos, but it was redirected to one of the Celtic Warriors and destroyed it instead.

**Jeremy:** What? !

**Rudianos:** _You can't attack me until all of my servants have been destroyed! So, you wasted a perfect opportunity!_

**Jeremy:** Well, I'll make sure your servants are gone then! I activate Speed World 2! By paying 10 Speed Counters, I can destroy 1 card on your side of the field and I choose your last Celtic Warrior!

Celtic Warrior vanished in a flash of light.

**Jeremy:** I'll end my turn with a face-down!

**Rudianos:** _A pathetic move for a pathetic mortal. Your weak deck and your weak moves are a reflection of yourself. Very defensive. Which begs the question why are you so defensive?_

**Jeremy:** Protecting your cards in one of the best ways to win, that's why!

**Rudianos:** _I am not talking about our match! I am talking about the darkness in your soul! Always defensive, I can see your past and there is a lot of talk as being not as good as your friend. When the truth is you DON'T want to be better than your friend!_

**Jeremy:** What makes you think that?

**Rudianos:** _Because you know you can do better than him, but you do nothing about it. Just earlier, you were told you were not the leader of your group and that is because you do not wish it. You can't handle that responsibility, you know it and everyone else knows it. The whole reason your friend keeps you along is because he feels so superior to you and he is. You can hear the whispers, can you not? And they all say "Colin". "Colin is one of the best duelists out there." "Behold, Colin, rising star of the West." "Oh, how the women just love Colin." That's the one that hits you the most, doesn't it? It brings up all those feelings of loneliness knowing that no one is there for you._

**Makoto:** He is not alone! He still has all of his friends!

**Rudianos:** _How dare this parasite speak to me? ! Tell me, parasite, these "friends" you speak of, are they friends with Jeremy because they like him or because he hangs out with his superior? ! None of them consider this worthless piece of trash worth anything!_

**Makoto:** That's not true! You want to know something: Colin is the biggest pain in the ass there is! Jeremy saved me from my father a few days ago and he has been my friend ever since! And I know that he's not better than Colin and that he's not better than him; they are equals!

**Rudianos:** _Enough! You are not even worthy to be a bug under my feet, but I shall grant you that honor anyway!_

Rudianos lifted his giant foot and goes to step on top of Makoto and the young lady sees her life flash before her eyes.

VROOM!

A Duel Runner came by and swiped Makoto before the foot smashed down. It was Ryan on his Duel Runner.

**Ryan:** Whoo! That was a close one! You okay?

**Makoto:** Yeah.

Jeremy looked down and saw that Ryan had saved her before she was smashed.

**Jeremy:** Ryan?

**Ryan:** Hey, boss, teach this son of a bitch a lesson that you can't step on the pretty ladies, will ya? !

**Rudianos:** _Too bad it's my turn! DRAW!_ *draws* _Shamus will send one card to the Graveyard so I can attack!_

Rudianos pulls out a giant steel mace and swings it down, about to smash Mystical Origin Dragon.

**Jeremy:** I activate Negate Attack!

The mace missed Mystical Origin Dragon but it hit right behind Jeremy and it destroyed a fraction of the track they were riding on. As the rocks came falling back down to the earth, Ryan had to maneuver to dodge the boulders falling down.

**Rudianos:** _You are delaying the inevitable! I will crush you like the insect you are!_

**Jeremy (SC 1):** My move! *draws, gains Speed Counter* First, since Speed World 2 is active, I can bring Magical Synchron back from the Graveyard! Then I summon Lyna the Light Charmer (Lv.3 500/1500)! Next, I'll tune Magical Synchron with Lyna in order to Synchro Summon the Synchro Tuner Mystical Kunoichi (Lv.6 2300/1900)! Next, I'll use Kunoichi's ability to increase my Life Points by 200 by lowering her Level! Now, I tune Mystical Kunoichi with Mystical Origin to Synchro Summon Cosmic Origin Dragon (Lv.12 4200/4000)! Now, Cosmic Origin Dragon gains 500 attack points for each Spellcaster on the field or in the Graveyard other than himself! There are 7 in my Graveyard, so my dragon gains 3500 attack points!

The spirits of the Spellcasters that have moved on have given Cosmic Origin Dragon incredible power that raised his attack power to 7700.

**Jeremy (LP 1700) (SC 2):** Cosmic Origin Dragon, attack Rudianos!

Cosmic Origin Dragon charged up cosmic magic energy in his maw and shot it at Rudianos, but then a portal appeared in front of him and the attack got sucked into it.

**Rudianos:** _I just activated my power! Since you activated a Trap during my turn, I was able to use it during your turn! So, I must thank you for your Negate Attack!_

**Jeremy:** I end my turn!

**Rudianos:** _DRAW! _*draws* _Excellent! Shamus will play the Ring of Power Spell Card!_

**Jeremy (SC 3):** You can't activate a Spell because of Speed World 2!

**Rudianos:** _You think your pathetic mortal rules apply to me! I can do whatever I want!_

Then, a golden energy ring engraved with ancient markings appeared around Rudianos.

**Rudianos:** _And this doubles my total power!_

Rudianos' attack jumped to 9000.

**Rudianos:** _Now your dragon dies!_

Shamus discarded a card from his hand and Rudianos swung his mace at Cosmic Origin Dragon.

**Jeremy:** Not so fast! I activate Origin Dragon's ability to remove him from play and negate your attack!

**Rudianos:** _Fool! The card Shamus just discarded was Dark Leprechaun_ (Lv.1 100/100)_! This negates your monster's effect for the turn once he's discarded from the hand!_

The Dark Leprechaun jumped onto Cosmic Origin Dragon and grabbed onto its neck and held it in place as Rudianos' mace came crashing down onto it, destroying Cosmic Origin Dragon and inflicting 1300 points of damage to Jeremy.

**Jeremy (LP 400):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* First, I summon Magician's Valkyria (Lv.4 1600/1800)!

**Rudianos:** _Magician's Valkyria? It's certainly been a long time, hasn't it?_

**MV:** Eternity wouldn't have been long enough!

**Jeremy (SC 4):** You two know each other?

**Rudianos:** _This petty Spellcaster is the one that sealed me into the earth here way back when Set first tried to destroy this world. She is one of Osiris' faithful servants. Well, this time, Valkyria, you don't have your master to protect you!_

**MV:** Hey, if you were stupid enough to fall for my little trick, I don't need any protection!

**Rudianos:** _Those will be the last words you'll ever speak!_

**Jeremy:** It's still my turn! I activate the Speed Spell Angel Baton! This allows me to draw 2 cards, but I have to discard one to the Graveyard!

Just then, the top of Jeremy's Deck began to glow violet and then his Rose mark did the same. He drew his cards and one of them was the Violet Rose Card that changed before his eyes into a Speed Spell Card.

**Jeremy:** I activate the Speed Spell Valkyria's Crystal!

Magician's Valkyria's staff became crystallized.

**Jeremy:** And this will negate the bonuses granted by your Ring of Power!

Magician's Valkyria held up her staff and the ring that surrounded Rudianos got sucked into the staff and the power was trapped. Rudianos' attack had returned to its original 4500.

**Jeremy:** Next, I activate the Trap Card Spirit Grant!

**Rudianos:** _What? !_

**Jeremy:** By removing a monster from play, I can grant another monster I control its abilities! I remove Cosmic Origin Dragon from play in order to give his abilities to Magician's Valkyria!

**Rudianos:** _I will destroy you before you can!_

Rudianos then tried to go for a mighty swing at Magician's Valkyria, but the power of Cosmic Origin Dragon surged into her and she was able to stop the mace's swing with one hand.

**Rudianos:** _No!_

**Jeremy:** Nice!

**Makoto:** Whoa!

**Ryan:** Oh, yeah right! Like she could stop that thing with one hand!

Then, Magician's Valkyria used her magic to turn the mace into sparkling dust. She then flew up to Rudianos' face for the attack.

**Rudianos:** _I will crush you with my bare hands!_

His arms closed in as he tried to crush Magician's Valkyria between his hands, but she held out her arms and the arms couldn't crush her.

**Rudianos:** _You are just a damned pixie! You don't have the power to destroy me!_

**MV:** You talk too much!

His hands vanished just like his mace, disintegrated into sparkling dust. She then places her hand on his forehead and a surge of magical energy exploded his head from the inside. Rudianos then fell, all the way down the hole he crawled out of. The giant ring fell back to the earth and back into place as if nothing had ever happened. Jeremy had safely landed on the ground riding his Duel Runner.

**Jeremy:** All right! High five!

Magician's Valkyria gives Jeremy a high five as Ryan and Makoto rode up to him. Makoto finally found her Duel Runner.

**Ryan:** All right! Way to go, boss!

**Jeremy:** Don't call me that, I don't like being a boss.

**Ryan:** Whatever you say, boss.

They stopped their Duel Runners just right next to Stonehenge, and then Tinker rolled up on his electronic scooter.

**Tinker:** Wow! That was intense! I thought it would be best if an old man like me just stayed away from all that action.

**Jeremy: **What happened to you two? Did you get too the vault?

**Ryan: **Well…

_(Flashback)_

_The ground cracked and began to open up, the violent shaking could be felt all the way back in the city of London where Ryan and Tinker were still both trapped in the steel cage._

_**Tinker:**__ What the hell is that?_

_**Ryan:**__ My stomach?_

_**Tinker:**__ I'm serious, this does not feel good!_

_Both of them heard a cracking sound and the ground began to open up underneath them and they both fell through a dark abyss. They didn't fall very far until they hit a steel floor, that hurt them like hell._

_**Ryan: **__What the f-_

_Ryan looked up and saw that the hole they fell through landed them right into the Rift's Card Vault! The Massive room held hundreds upon hundreds of the rarest cards known to man!_

_**Ryan: **__WE'RE IN! OLD MAN, TAKE WHAT YA CAN!_

_(End Flashback)_

**Ryan: **When we left we saw the giant monster looking guy and thought, 'They must be over there'.

**Makoto:** How much did you guys take?

**Tinker:** Check it!

Tinker pulled out three suitcases and two bags filled to the brim with cards.

**Jeremy:** Holy shit! You're gonna keep all of these? !

**Ryan:** Nah, I'm keepin' one!

Ryan then pulled out a called with the name "Silver Dragon".

**Makoto:** You went through all that just for one card? What are you gonna do with the rest of them?

**Ryan:** Well, back in my home city, the times are a bit tough. The kids there can barely afford food let alone duel cards. So, I'm just gonna give them all away.

**Jeremy:** You're a real Robin Hood, you know that?

**Ryan:** Yeah, I know.

**Shamus:** NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!

They looked over and they saw Shamus running from these shadow hands coming out of the ground. Two of the grabbed him by his ankles and tripped him.

**Rudianos:** _You made a deal! If I perish, you perish with me!_

**Shamus:** NO! PLEASE, HELP ME!

The shadow hands began to drag him into the earth. Jeremy grabbed his hand and tried to pull him back up, but the hands were pulling Shamus hard and Jeremy could feel his hands slipping. Ryan then grabbed Shamus' other arm and helped with the pulling.

**Shamus:** PLEASE DON'T LET GO! PLEASE DON'T LET GO!

The grip of the shadow hands pulled Shamus so that his head was almost underground, but then the Rose marks began to glow and the shadow hands were completely dissolved and they were able to pull Shamus out of the ground.

**Shamus:** Oh, thank you! Thank you thank you thank you!

**Ryan:** Yeah yeah, get out of here before we push you into the ground ourselves!

Shamus then got on his Duel Runner and rode away. Jeremy then walked up to Stonehenge and waiting there for him was the next piece of Osiris. Jeremy takes the card.

**Jeremy:** Got it.

As soon as Jeremy touched it, a holographic vision of a building appeared inside of Stonehenge. It was a dome building with eloquent architecture and four pillars at the corners of it.

**Makoto:** What's that?

**Tinker:** That's the Hagia Sophia! That's in Istanbul.

**Jeremy:** I guess that's our next stop.

The group got on their Duel Runners and began to walk away.

**Jeremy:** Makoto, thank you for what you said about being my friend.

**Makoto:** I really did it just to shut that guy up; he talked too much about you and Colin, that stuff's getting kind of old. But I'm kinda wondering, does Colin really get all the girls?

**Jeremy:** Yeah, he's got so many fan girls, I can't even count them. Me, on the other hand, I don't think I have any.

**Makoto:** Well, you got one more, now. *winks*

**Jeremy:** *blushes* Oh… well… um…

**Ryan:** Hey, Makoto! The other day, Jeremy was telling me how you're built for babies!

**Jeremy:** O_O What? !


	34. Chapter 34: Unbound

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

* * *

><p>*Jerusalem. Israel 10:30 pm LST*<p>

Colin, Rita and Nick stood at a street corner within the city when Colin received a text message.

**Colin:** Hey, it's from Jeremy. Looks like they got their piece.

**Nick:** Great, where do we find our piece?

**Colin:** I don't know, Nick. Would I be standing around if I did?

**Nick:** I thought you were standing because you're an incompetent dickhead!

**Colin:** Say that again, I dare you!

**Nick:** Gladly!

Colin and Nick get into another angry stare-down.

**Rita:** My God, you two act like children!

**Colin and Nick:** Well, he started it!

Rita then hit both of them over the head with a steel pipe.

**Rita:** I don't care who started it, I just finished it!

**Nick:** Where did she get the steel pipe? !

**Colin:** She must have an invisible bag of infinite weapons! We must be careful!

**Rita:** You two wait here, I'll go ask people if anything weird has happened around here. Now, don't you two get into a fight or I'll kill both of you!

Rita then walked off to go investigate what she could, leaving Colin and Nick alone at the street corner.

**Nick:** That girl's a real pain in the head sometimes. How can you stand it?

**Colin:** After the first couple of blows, your head numbs a little bit and you can hardly feel a thing after that.

Colin then grabbed a soda and started to drink it.

**Nick:** How can you tolerate someone who treats you like that?

**Colin:** Ah, it's how she expresses her feelings; she's not very good at that.

**Nick:** I see…

There was a moment of silence as Colin took another sip of his soda.

**Nick:** … So, are you gonna sleep with her or what?

PIUZZZZZT!

When Nick said that, Colin spurted out all of his soda and coughed a bit.

**Colin:** *cough* *cough* What? ! *cough*

**Nick:** Oh, come on! That's gotta be the only reason you put up with her. Why else would you drag her along like this?

**Colin:** No, that's not it at all! I would never just… NOOO!

**Nick:** Oh? Don't you like this girl?

**Colin:** Of course not! I mean, not like that! I like her as a friend, nothing more!

**Nick:** Then you wouldn't mind if I slept with her then, do you?

**Colin:** Over my dead body!

**Nick:** Why so stirred all of a sudden? I thought you just liked her as a friend.

**Colin:** Yeah, there's no way I'd let her touch a pig like you!

**Nick:** Just admit it already! You love her, don't you?

**Colin:** *blushes* I-I d- I- Shut up!

**Nick:** You do! I see it all over your face!

**Colin:** I'm gonna rip off your face!

Rita came back after a while

**Rita:** Sorry, guys couldn't find anything. *Sneezes* Achoo!

**Nick:** Catching a cold, there?

**Rita:** No, maybe someone's just talking about me behind my back. You guys wouldn't know anything about that… would you?

Rita glared both of them down, seeing if they would spill anything.

**Colin and Nick:** Nope, nothing.

**Rita:** *sighs* It's so eerie how alike you two are.

**Colin and Nick:** I am nothing like him! Hey, shut up! Quit saying what I'm saying!

The two have another stare-down, but then Colin looked like he had a realization.

**Colin:** Oh, hey, before I forget, I want to see the Dome of the Rock.

**Rita:** Right now? It's 10:30 at night.

**Colin:** Come on, it'll just take a few minutes. It's a beautiful building; I just want to take a quick peek.

**Nick:** Can't we just wait until the morning?

**Colin:** Absolutely not! As the leader, you are to follow my orders down to the letter!

**Nick:** And who appointed you leader?

**Colin:** The leader did, and that again is me! Hahahaha!

**Rita:** -_- Can you say "dictatorship"? I think you can.

**Colin:** To the Dome!

The three duelists made their way to the Dome of the Rock which was lit up by floodlights all around it and there was nobody else around.

**Rita:** This is weird, aren't there supposed to people guarding this place or something?

**Colin:** Yeah, there should be.

They looked around and they saw some guy standing at the entrance to the Dome of the Rock. The guy was wearing a black cloak, with a black hood, and a black cloth covering his mouth and nose.

**Colin: **Asu? Asu Al Diri?

It was Asu Al Diri. He looked like he was possessed just as Delgado and Shamus were.

**Asu (?):** _Asu is a poor and weak individual. He wasn't as willing to accept our gifts as the others were. I was forced to take complete control over this poor individual. I am Zoroaster and I will challenge you, here and now._

**Colin:** Well, bring it on! I'm ready to go!

**Asu (Z):** _Not you, Set has made it clear to all of us that HE will be the one to destroy YOU._

**Colin:** Oh, come on! I'm bored!

**Nick:** Oh, for God sakes!

Nick put his deck in his duel disk and stepped forward.

**Nick:** Let's get this over with!

**Asu (Z):** _Perfect!_

**Both:** Duel!

**Nick (LP 4000):** *draws* I summon Ally Salvo (Lv.2 400/300) in attack mode and I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn!

**Asu (Z) (LP 4000):** *draws* _I summon Strike Ninja _(Lv.4 1700/1200)_! And I'll equip him with Fuhma Shuriken! This increases a Ninja's attack power by 700! Now, attack Ally Salvo!_

**Nick:** I activate the Trap DNA Transplant! This allows me to change the Attribute of all monsters on the field to one of my choosing! I choose Light because when Ally Salvo is destroyed by a Light monster in battle, I can select two cards on the field and destroy them!

Strike Ninja threw the Fuhma Shuriken at Ally Salvo and destroyed it which inflicted 2000 points of damage to Nick, but Ally Salvo's effect destroyed both Strike Ninja and Fuhma Shuriken.

**Asu (Z):** _Since Fuhma Shuriken was sent from the field to the Graveyard, you take 700 points of damage!_

A piece of the destroyed shuriken struck Nick and inflicted him with 700 more points of damage.

**Asu (Z):** _I'll end my turn!_

Colin and Rita were both watching the duel on the sidelines.

**Colin:** This is bad.

**Rita:** Huh?

**Colin:** In the text I got from Krystal and Jeremy, they both mentioned that after they won, the gods tried to kill the duelists they possessed and I dueled Asu before. He is not a bad person.

**Rita:** So, can we save him?

**Colin:** Jeremy said he was able to save Shamus, so after the duel, we got to hurry and rush in to help him.

**Nick (LP 1300):** *draws* I summon Reflect Bounder (Lv.4 1700/1000)! And he will attack you directly!

Reflect Bounder shot a mystical blast from the mirror on its abdomen.

**Asu (Z):** _I discard from my hand Babylonian Jeweled Bird _(Lv.4 0/2000)_ to negate your attack!_

A group of gem stones appeared in front of Asu and shielded him from Reflect Bounder's attack.

**Asu (Z):** _And since I negated your attack, I can play Babylonian Jeweled Bird in defense mode!_

A jade bird covered in priceless gemstones appeared on the field with its wings crossed.

**Nick:** I end my turn!

**Asu (Z):** *draws* _I sacrifice my Babylonian Jeweled Bird so I can summon Babylon Scion Amorite (Lv.6 2400/2200)!_

A serpent-man in bronze armor holding a sickle and a wooden shield appeared on Asu's side of the field.

**Asu (Z):** _And now, he will attack your Reflect Bounder!_

The attack of Babylon Scion Amorite was able to hit Reflect Bounder.

**Nick:** Due to Reflect Bounder's effect, you take damage equal to the attack of your Babylon Scion Amorite!

Due to Reflect Bounder's effect, Asu lost 2400 Life Points. After the effect was resolved, Reflect Bounder was destroyed and 700 points of damage were inflicted to Nick.

**Asu (Z) (LP 1600):** _It is a small price to pay._

**Colin:** Nick, be careful with your Life Points! You shouldn't risk them like you're doing!

**Nick (LP 600):** Butt out! This is my duel and I'll duel the way I want to!

**Asu (Z):** _I will end my turn with a face-down!_

**Nick:** *draws* I activate my face-down Call of the Haunted to revive Reflect Bounder! Then, I summon the Tuner monster Ally of Justice Cyclone Creator (Lv.3 1400/1200)! Then, I'll activate his ability! By discarding a card from my hand, I can send any number of Spells or Traps on the field to the owner's hand equal to the number of Tuner monsters I control! Cyclone Creator, get rid of his face-down card!

Cyclone Creator blew a gust of wind at Asu's face-down card and returned it to his hand.

**Nick:** Next, I tune Cyclone Creator with Reflect Bounder in order to Synchro Summon Dark Strike Fighter (Lv.7 2600/1800)! Then I'll activate the Spell Card Burden of the Mighty! This decreases your monster's attack by 100 for each of its Levels! Now, attack his weakened Amorite!

Dark Strike Fighter dashed toward Amorite and punched him in the jaw. One of his teeth became lodged into the fist of Dark Strike Fighter. Amorite was destroyed and Asu took 800 points of damage.

**Nick:** And that will end my turn!

**Asu (Z) (LP 800):** *draws* _I set one card face-down and end my turn!_

**Nick:** *thinks: Heh! This duel's over!* Dark Strike Fighter, attack him directly!

**Asu (Z):** _I activate the Trap Emerald Gates of Babylon!_

A giant emerald gate with two pillars appeared between Asu and Nick.

**Asu (Z):** _Neither of us can declare an attack unless the attacking monster has "Babylon" or "Babylonian" in its card name!_

**Nick:** I activate the Continuous Spell Secret Pass! Once per turn, either of us can select a Level 3 or below monster and they can attack directly!

**Rita:** Why would he do that if he can't attack?

**Colin:** He's setting up to summon Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder. He then plans to use Dark Strike Fighter's ability to destroy it and finish off Asu's Life Points, which is a stupid move.

**Rita:** How?

**Colin:** He's gonna summon his most powerful monster attack-wise and then he's going to sacrifice it. And when Asu's Life Points hit 0, the god will summon himself and Nick will probably be in some deep shit.

**Asu (Z):** *draws* _I summon Babylonian Worm _(Lv.1 300/300)_!_

A jade worm appeared on Asu's side of the field.

**Asu (Z):** _And thanks to your Spell Card, he attack you directly!_

The worm dug underground, shot through the gate and bit Nick in the arm, inflicting 200 points of damage to him. Nick was able to feel the bite as if it was real.

**Nick (LP 400):** Gah, damn!

The worm then returned to Asu's side of the field and Nick could feel the blood dripping down his arm.

**Asu (Z): **_I will then end my turn!_

**Nick: ***Draws* I Activate the continuous spell, Dark Door! Now I send my 3 spell cards to the graveyard to special summon. Hamon, Lord of Striking thunder (Lv.10 4000/4000)!

As soon as Hamon emerged onto the field Dark Strike Fighter started to have green cracks appear in its armor.

**Nick: **Dark Strike Fighter? ! What's happening?

**Asu (Z): **_The Effect of my Babylonian Scion Amorite, now activates. You see that tooth stuck in your Dark Strike Fighter? My Amorite left it after it was destroyed and as soon as you summoned another monster, it destroys your Dark Strike Fighter! _

The Cracks in Dark Strike Fighters armor deepened and it just fell apart into pieces.

**Nick: **Damn it! I can't attack so I end my turn!

**Asu (Z): **_Shame. _*draws* _I Now sacrifice Babylonian worm to summon Babylon Gatekeeper _(Lv.5 0/2500)_ in defense mode! And when Babylonian Worm is used as a tribute for a tribute summon, you take 300 points of damage!_ _That will end my turn!_

**Nick (LP 100):** *draws* *thinks: Yes!* I activate Remove Trap to destroy your Emerald Gates!

A mystical space vortex engulfed the Emerald Gates and they began to erode and deteriorate into nothingness.

**Nick:** And now Hamon is free to attack your Gatekeeper!

Hamon summoned a thunderbolt that destroyed Gatekeeper.

**Nick:** And when Hamon destroyed one of your monsters in battle, you take 1000 points of damage!

**Asu (Z) (LP 0):** _Now with no more life to give, I can summon Zoroaster _(Lv.0 3600/2900)_!_

Asu played a card with the likeness of the god on the duel disk. Then, a giant cyclone enveloped the area and what emerged from it was a humanoid bird with a long beak and encrusted with jade and golden lines painted allover the body in a strange pattern and its wings were a bunch of jewels encrusted together.

**Zoroaster:** _Behold, my shining beauty!_

The cyclone disappeared and Zoroaster planted his feet on the ground.

**Zoroaster:** _Surrender while I am still merciful towards you._

**Nick:** I don't think so! I'll end my turn with a face-down!

**Zoroaster:** *draws* _Ah, this weak fool does have some cards that are of used to me. I will activate his Continuous Spell Card Assassin's Seal! Now, as long as there is an "Assassin" of Level 4 or lower, they can attack you directly!_

**Nick:** Yeah, too bad you don't have any!

**Zoroaster:** _Since I played a card on the field, my ability allows me to draw one more card! _*draws* _And then I'll activate the Continuous Spell Babylonian Title! This allows me to take the name of any archetype of monster and I shall give myself the title of Assassin! And since I am lower than Level 4, I can attack you directly!_

Zoroaster fires a beam of fire from his beak at Nick

**Nick:** I activate the Trap Ally Force Shield! When a Light monster attacks, I can negate the attack! And since I still have DNA Transplant on the field, you're treated as a Light monster!

A force field appeared around Nick that the laser beam hit and dissipated.

**Zoroaster:** *draws* _I will end my turn!_

**Colin:** That's great! Now Zoroaster will be able to attack him directly every turn! And on top of that, Nick only has 100 Life Points! So, if Zoroaster plays another Assassin, he's screwed! Didn't I tell you not to be careless with your Life Points, Nick!

**Nick:** Just shut up! I'm doing fine right now! Hamon has more power than Zoroaster anyway! One more attack and it's over! *draws* Hamon, destroy Zoroaster!

Hamon shot a bolt of lightning from his maw, but Zoroaster opened his beak and he swallowed the lightning.

**Zoroaster:** _Ulch, a little sour, but it was quite tasty all the same._

**Nick:** What? !

**Zoroaster:** _Oh, you did not know? No monster with a higher attack can destroy me!_

**Nick: **No! Damn! Fine…I end my turn!

**Zoroaster: **_*Draws* Hur! Oh, Buh, One sec!_

Zoroaster held his chest and pushed down on it. He reopened his beak and the lightning that came from Hamon was sent back to him, destroying Hamon.

**Zoroaster:** _Ah! That was shocking me from the inside of my belly this whole turn! Lucky I'll spit it back out at the creature and destroy it with its own attack! And now, I'll think I'll attack you directly, you fool!_

Zoroaster was about to fire another fire beam at Nick.

**Nick:** I discard Kuriboh (Lv.1 300/200) from my hand to reduce all the damage I take to 0!

The spirit of Kuriboh appeared in front of Nick and formed a barrier around Nick that protected him from Zoroaster's attack.

**Zoroaster: **_Look at you. Scrambling to keep you last 100 life points from hitting zero. Just barely surviving. NOT dueling your best. Your father must be turning over in his grave._

**Nick: **I sure hope so.

**Zoroaster: **_Come now Nicolas, you can't honestly hate him that much. I mean, just look at what he's done for you!_

**Nick: **You mean make my life miserable? Yeah thanks for that dad.

**Zoroaster: **_No, he gave you motivation. All the shit he put you through, all the times he forced you to duel, they were all fuel to your fire! When you won your first Silver cup it was the happiest moment of your young life right? What did your father say to you? "Prove you're a real Champion! Win Every year from now on!" Poor boy you didn't even get a congratulations. But you didn't mind, You want his approval! You wanted to prove you were the best duelist to him and that motivation drove you to win 2 more consecutive silver cups. But your father met his untimely end, and your passion for dueling died with him, so what do you do? You look for some one who can continue to push you and LOW AND BEHOLD HE'S RIGHT HERE WITH US! He beat you, and you used that as your new fuel to keep dueling. You enjoyed every second of it! But Now, you're working with him? Why? There's no more point for you to duel? No more of that angry passion. What do you have to duel for?_

Nick stood there silent for a moment then chuckled.

**Nick: **Heh heh…are you done? Cause you're absolutely right! I Hate my dad and I still hate Colin! They did provide some motivation for me, like you said…but now things are different! I have acted like an asshole My entire career to others, I think I should start over. Become a real duelist, not just a guy who duels, but someone who cares for it. This game is supposed to be fun, I want it to be about fun, not about winning!

**Zoroaster: **_You are a fool boy!_

**Nick: **I certainly am! *draws* I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Cyclone Creator! And then I summon Trident Warrior (Lv.4 1800/1200)! And when he's summoned, I can summon a Level 3 monster from my hand and I choose Ally of Justice Core Destroyer (Lv.3 1200/200)! Now, I'll tune them all together in order to Synchro Summon Ally of Justice Decisive Armor (Lv.10 3300/3300)! And then I'll activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 more cards! *draws 2 cards* Now, I'll send one card to the Graveyard to activate Decisive Armor's ability! As long as you have a Light monster on your side of the field, I can destroy all of your Spells and Traps!

Decisive Armor shot a beam out of its cannon that destroyed Assassin's Seal and Babylonian title.

**Nick:** And then I'll end my turn with a face-down!

**Zoroaster:** *draws* _Now, I destroy your Decisive Armor!_

Zoroaster shot another beam of fire at Decisive Armor and destroyed him, but there was a barrier protecting Nick from the Battle Damage.

**Nick:** I activated Defense Draw! This reduces all the damage I taek from this battle to 0 and I can draw one card! *draws*

**Zoroaster:** _Delaying the inevitable._

**Nick:** You know, I hear delaying the inevitable a lot and frankly, it's starting to get annoying! My move! *draws* I summon Ally of Justice Nullifier (Lv.4 1600/1200) in defense mode! And then I'll equip him with Ally Armor to increase his attack and defense by 300 and he can't be destroyed in battle! I end my turn!

**Zoroaster:** *draws* _I will activate the Spell Funeral of the Great! Now, each turn, during my Main Phase, I can add 1 Spell Card back to my hand from my Graveyard! And right now, I'll bring back Assassin's Seal! And next turn I'll bring back Babylonian Title, and that will be the end of you!_

**Nick:** "That will be the end of me!" I swear, you gods are so repetitive! My turn!

His rose mark and deck began to glow and then Nick ended up drawing his rose card, which changed into a monster card.

**Nick:** I summon the Union Monster Ally of Justice Nullifier Cannon Arm (Lv.1 0/0) and I can equip it to Nullifier!

Nullifier's right arm disappeared and it was replaced by a giant cannon arm with an electrical surge.

**Nick:** To have this Union Monster equipped, I must remove a Light monster in my Graveyard from play and I choose Reflect Bounder! But that's not all, Nullifier gains the attack power of the monster I removed from play! So, his attack jumps to 3600! And since you can't be destroyed by a monster with a higher attak, I'll think I'll go for the next best thing: A monster with the same attack! Now, Nullifier, attack!

Nullifier charged up the arm cannon and fired an impressive beam of light at Zoroaster, but Zoroaster fired back with a beam from his beak and the two attacks connected and they were trying to force each other's attacks back. This created a bright and loud flash in the very middle; Colin and Rita had to shield their ears from it.

**Zoroaster:** _You will not be allowed to win!_

**Nullifier:** Die, bitch!

Then, Nullifier recharged and fried another blast into the original blast which amplified it and overwhelmed Zoroaster's attack. It struck Zoroaster and destroyed him. His jewel wings shattered and shard fragments scattered over the area, turning into dust. When the commotion was over, Colin and Rita both looked back up.

**Colin:** Shit! Are all these god battles so dramatic?

He looked over and saw Asu standing and noticed that from his feet down he was turning into stone.

**Colin:** Asu!

Colin tried to hurry to save him from the gods, but Asu holds out his hand, implying Colin to stop.

**Asu:** Stop. This is my fate. My weakness allowed this god to possess me. I should pay for the sins my weakness caused.

**Colin:** Oh, come on, man! It's not worth dying over!

**Asu:** I would disagree.

Asu then completely turned to stone, crumbled into tiny pieces and the wind blew the dust away.

**Colin: **Damn it!

Colin looks down and covers his face with his hands.

**Nick:** Nothing that can be done now. Best thing to do is grab the Osiris piece and head to the next one before things get worse.

A small light came from the doorway of the Dome of the Rock and the small light floated out and came right in front of Nick. It was the Osiris Piece card and he took it.

**Nick: **Easy enough.

As soon as Nick touched the card, a small projection came out and it showed a red building with several magnificent domes on it.

**Colin:** That's the Kremlin. We need to go to Moscow.

**Rita:** Well, let's go.

Rita walked off and Nick and Colin followed a little bit behind her.

**Nick:** *whispering* Kennat, you gonna tell her you love her, yet?

**Colin:** *whispering* Nick, keep it up and I'll kill you!

**Nick:** *whispering* I just beat a god, you think I'm scared of you?

**Colin:** *whispering* Yeah, but the gods won't chop off your balls while you're sleeping!

**Nick:** *whispering, singsong* Colin and Rita sitting in a tree-

**Colin:** *whispering* Shut up!

**Rita: **Achoo!


	35. Chapter 35: Hesitation

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

* * *

><p>Somewhere in an undisclosed location, Set was standing in an ancient room, standing before a Giant door way. He was joined by one of his other Gods.<p>

**?: **Quetzalcoatl, Rudianos, and Zoroaster are all dead!

**Set: **Of course they are. That's what happens when you lose.

**?: **We are gods! We do not die, ESCPECIALLY at the hands of Mortals!

**Set: **We are what we once were...3 gods have already been defeated, I do not like those odds.

**?: **I will see to it that Dharma wins his match.

**Set: **Really? How can you be so sure?

**?: **You have your plans Set, and I have mine…

*New Delhi, India, Bazaar 10:46 AM LST*

Marc was watching one of those snake charmers summoning a cobra from a basket.

**Marc:** How do you train em to do that?

Marc then poked his finger at the snake, and it hissed and retreated back to its woven basket.

**Krystal:** Aw, you scared it!

**Marc:** No, you scared it with your-

He turned and looked at Krystal and she was dressed like a belly dancer, showing off her mid-drift and cleavage.

**Marc:** … Why are you dressed like that?

**Krystal:** Just for the occasion. We're in India, so I figured I'd dress as an Indian belly dancer.

**Marc: **I'm pretty sure Belly dancing is from Turkey.

**Krystal: **No, I'm sure it all started in Bollywood!

**Marc: **No freakin way!

**Krystal: **I'll prove it! I'll ask Colin! He'll know!

Krystal took out her cell phone and text him the question.

**Krystal: **Until then, I'm going to continue to look HOT!

Marc rolled his eyes, looked over and saw Ali talking to some old Indian guy. They were both looking at a map.

**Ali:** See? We're here right now, and we need to get over here.

**Old man:** Girl, you very, very crazy! That's in the middle of the jungle! There is nothing out there for miles and miles and miles!

**Ali:** Is there no way we can get out there?

**Old man:** Unless you want to be eaten by tigers, no.

Ali then regrouped with Marc and Krystal.

**Ali:** No luck. I- Krystal, why are you wearing that?

**Krystal:** Don't start.

**Ali:** Anyway, there's no way we can get to the middle of the jungle.

PSSST!

The three heard a whisper and they saw a person that was trying to motion them to their direction. The strange figure went into an alley and the three followed him/her curiously.

**Ali:** You sure it's smart to follow a stranger into an alley?

**Marc:** No, not really.

At the end of the alley, the figure, fully clothed in black cloaks and turbans, was sitting crossed-legged on a blanket and standing right next to him was a cow.

**Krystal:** Is that a cow?

**Mystery Man:** I hear you are looking for a way into Mohenjo-daro, the Ruined City in the Jungle.

**Marc:** What's with the cow?

**Mystery Man:** Cows are sacred. I know a path that leads directly to the city through the jungle.

**Ali:** Why are you telling us this?

**Mystery Man:** Because you look like wealthy tourists who look like they'd be willing to spend 2,000 rupees.

**Krystal: **2000 rupees? ! That's Outrageous!

**Ali: -_- **Krystal…that's about $50…

**Krystal: **Oh…yeah we can pay that. ^_^

Krystal gave the man a $50 dollar bill and the man gave them a map with a highlight path on it.

**Marc:** Okay, thanks man!

**Krystal:** Now, seriously, what's with the cow?

**Mystery Man:** Would you forget about the damn cow? ! It's just standing here! I don't know why, it just is!

The three then left and they began to follow the path that was highlighted on the map. Within an hour, they had left the comfort of the city and were walking along a very poor dirt road which led them into the jungle. They continued walking for hours.

**Krystal:** Oh, geez, it's so hot! I swear, it's hard for me to keep jumping these logs in these clothes! I feel like they're just gonna rip right off!

**Ali:** Then you shouldn't dress like a whore.

**Marc:** Ouch!

**Krystal:** You wanna say that again? !

**Ali:** Krystal, you dress yourself in such outrageous clothing all the time! You're like a walking billboard for sexuality!

**Krystal:** I don't dress like a slut! So, I wear a skirt and some tight shirts, so what? !

**Ali:** You just like everyone having their attention on you.

**Krystal:** You're right, I do. But that's not why you're so negative about me. You're just mad that you don't have my figure. I mean, you have some nice legs, but your bust size looks just way too small.

**Ali:** *blushes* Excuse me? !

**Krystal:** Just look at these things!

Krystal walked over and pats Ali's chest.

**Krystal:** These things are so flat- Hm?

Krystal got a better feel of the breasts much to the discomfort of Ali.

**Krystal:** Oh my God, Chris was right! They are bigger than they appear! I'm sorry, I didn't know!

Krystal let go and continued to walk down the path, leaving Ali looking bright red and motionless in confusion.

**Ali:** I feel so violated.

**Marc:** I got to admit, that was kinda hot.

Ali looked angry, slapped Marc and continued walking. After about three more hours of walking, they approached a giant, ruined stone structure. It looked as though it was a giant stone palace that had crumbled away and been overrun by vegetation.

**Marc:** Is this it?

**Ali:** The map says so. This is Mohenjo-daro.

**Krystal:** You sure? Didn't mysterious cow man say it was a city?

**Ali:** Most likely that the city has been swallowed by the jungle. I wouldn't be surprised if this was all that's left.

The trio entered the ruined building and it was just a large room. On the far end of that room was the mysterious man who showed them the location to this place.

**Mystery Man:** _Took you long enough_.

**Ali:** I should've known there was something strange about you.

**Krystal:** If this was a trap, I want my $50 back!

**Mystery Man:** _No refunds._

The man removed his turban and cloak to reveal Anupam Chapal.

**Anupam (?):** _This fool Anupam is an excellent host. Just another one of my many forms._

**Krystal:** I know you, you dueled Rita in the World Tournament!

**Anupam (?):** _Anupam did, I did not. You see, I am Dharma. I bring order to the cosmos, when chaos rules. And I challenge the boy to a duel of power._

**Marc: **Me? Why me?

**Anupam (D):** _You are the orange rose. Your ancestor sealed the Osiris piece here and only with your power can it be unlocked._

**Marc: **My ancestor?

**Anupam (D): **_Yes, you think it is coincidence or fate that chose you to bear the mark? In the past, your ancestor bared the same mark and with each new life reincarnated into the next, it has been pasted down, sealed within all before you._

**Marc:** How nice. Are we going to duel or what?

**Anupam (D):** _Yes, let us duel for the fate of the cosmos!_

Marc got his duel disk ready and was ready to take on Anupam/Dharma when suddenly the hot, humid air had an unsettling chill. Krystal had to hug herself due to the unnatural cool air.

**Krystal:** Something evil is here.

**Both:** Duel!

**?:** _Wait!_

Everyone looked over and they saw a ten-foot man clad in black and silver Greek armor with a cape and spiky shoulder plates standing on top of the ruins behind Anupam. His head was shrouded by a silver and black helmet and the only noticeable physical feature were his black eyes.

**?:** _Do not start yet, Dharma!_

**Anupam (D):** _Hades? Why do you stop me?_

**Ali:** Hades?

**Hades:** _Set is starting to worry that the gods aren't going to win. So, he wants to make sure there is a little incentive should they try to win. Fortunately, when I heard that Marcello de Milano was here, I came up with a brilliant idea and what luck, Ali Clairoux is here as well._

**Marc:** What are you blabbing about?

**Hades:** _This._

At Hades' feet, a circle of fire appeared and a body was lifted out of it. The body of the person was a girl with light-purplish hair and grey eyes as though there were no soul within the body. She was a very pretty girl and both Marc and Ali knew who it was.

**Marc and Ali:** LAURA! ! !

**Hades:** _Right. Laura Clairoux, age 17, time of passing 9:27 PM just over a year ago. She perished in a café fire in Toulouse. They couldn't find her body… because I took it._

**Ali:** You sick bastard! Release my sister!

**Hades:** _It is amusing how you mortals believe you can order the Lord of the Dead. I am here to simply make a deal._

Hades put his hands on Laura's shoulders.

**Hades:** _I am willing to release Laura Clairoux from my Netherworld, mind, body and soul. It'll be as if she had never died. All I ask is that Marcello here loses the duel to Dharma._

**Marc:** What? ! I-I can't-

**Hades:** _What's the matter, "Marc"? Didn't you not tell this young lady that you loved her? I thought it would be an easy decision. You can decide during the duel, if you wish, simply surrender, throw the duel or just lose and I will happily release young Laura's soul._

**Anupam (D):** _Hades, I do not need your assistance to defeat this boy!_

**Hades:** _I'm sure you don't, this is just insurance._

**Marc:** *thinks: Laura? Is that really her? What if it is? I could probably make up for my mistake.*

**Ali:** Don't believe it!

Marc looked back at Ali with a puzzled look on his face.

**Ali:** You can't lose! If you do, they'll destroy the Osiris piece and then there'd be no reason for my sister to come back!

Marc nodded, turned back and was ready to duel.

**Marc (LP 4000):** Let's duel! *draws* I'll start by summoning Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier (Lv.1 300/500) in defense mode! And I'll end my turn with two face-downs!

**Anupam (D) (LP 4000):** *draws* _I summon Ore Soldier Magnesium _(Lv.4 1600/600)_! And he'll attack your Defender!_

A man made of shiny, gray rocks appeared and blasted some shards from its body at Blizzed, destroying it.

**Marc:** Since Blizzed was destroyed in battle, I can draw one card! *draws*

**Anupam (D):** _I end my turn with a face-down! It is your turn!_

**Marc:** *draws* I summon Samurai of the Ice Barrier (Lv.4 1800/1500)! Now, he'll attack Ore Soldier Magnesium!

Samurai of the Ice Barrier slashed at Ore Soldier Magnesium, who wasn't destroyed but damage was still dealt to Anupam.

**Anupam (D) (LP 3800):** _Once per turn, Magnesium can't be destroyed in battle!_

**Hades:** _Dharma, I'm disappointed. Death is nothing to be afraid of._

**Anupam (D):** _Will you quit your meddling? ! You've interfered with my duel too much already!_

**Hades:** _I apologize. Me and sweet, innocent Laura will just be spectators from this point._

Hades still had his hands on Laura's shoulders and with every second that passed by, this made Marc angrier.

**Marc:** I end my turn!

**Anupam (D):** *draws* _I summon Ore Solider Iron (lv.3 1200/800). And if I have a Level 4 or lower Ore Soldier in my hand, I can Special Summon it and I choose the Tuner Ore Soldier Silicon_ (Lv.3 1300/700)_! And I will tune my Level 3 Ore Soldier Silicon with Ore Soldier Iron to Synchro Summon the Stone Tiger of Mumbai_ (Lv.6 2100/1600)_!_

**Marc:** I activate the Trap Bottomless Trap Hole! When you summon a monster with 1500 or more attack points, that monster is removed from play!

A dark hole appeared beneath the Stone Tiger and it fell in. After falling for a bit, the hole closed and the Stone Tiger was removed from play.

**Anupam (D):** _Since I used Ore Soldier Silicon for a Synchro Summon, I can summon 2 Stone Tokens _(Lv.1 0/0)_ in defense mode! And I will switch Ore Soldier Magnesium to defense mode! That ends my turn!_

**Marc:** *draws* I summon the Tuner Geomancer of the Ice Barrier (Lv.3 800/1200)! Now I activate her ability! I discard a card from my hand and I can declare an Attribute! And as long as she remains on the field, she can't be attacked by monsters of that Attribute! I'll discard a card from my hand so she can't be attacked by Earth monsters! Now, Samurai of the Ice Barrier, attack Ore Soldier Magnesium!

Samurai of the Ice Barrier hit Magnesium again, but didn't destroy it.

**Marc:** And now Geomancer will destroy Magnesium!

Geomancer was able to successfully destroy Ore Soldier Magnesium.

**Marc:** I end my turn with a face-down!

**Anupam (D):** *draws* _I activate the Continuous Spell Card Reincarnation of the Cast! Now, every time a monster card is destroyed, the controller of that card must Special Summon a card 1 Level higher than the destroyed card! If you can't Special Summon a card with a higher Level, you take damage x100 for each Level of the monsters you have in your Graveyard!_

**Marc:** I activate the Trap Dark Bribe! This negates the activation of your Spell and allows you to draw 1 card!

**Anupam (D):** _I have a face-down, too, you know! Seven Tools of the Bandit!_

Anupam paid 1000 Life Points and Marc's Dark Bribe Trap was negated and destroyed.

**Anupam (D) (LP 2800):** _And I'll end my turn with one face-down!_

**Marc:** *draws* I summon Strategist of the Ice Barrier (Lv.4 1600/1600)! Now, Geomancer of the Ice Barrier will attack one of your Stone Tokens!

**Anupam (D):** _I now activate my Trap! Twin Vortex! When you declare an attack, I can destroy a monster on both of our fields! I'll destroy my Token,_

A fiery beam came out of the vortex card and destroyed his Stone Token.

**Anupam (D):** _And thanks to my Reincarnation of the Cast Spell Card, I can Special Summon a monster of 1 Level higher and I choose Ore Soldier Gold_ (Lv.2 200/200)_ in defense mode!_

A golden warrior appeared on Anupam's side of the field.

**Anupam (D):** _Now, I'll destroy your Geomancer!_

Another beam came out of the card and headed toward Geomancer.

**Marc:** I activate the Trap Urgent Tuning! This allows me to summon a Synchro Monster during either player's Battle Phase! So, now I'll tune Geomancer with Strategist in order to Synchro Summon Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier (Lv.7 2500/1700)! And now I'll have Samurai attack your other Stone Token!

Samurai of the Ice Barrier successfully slashed the Stone Token in two, destroying it.

**Anupam (D):** _Reincarnation of the Cast activates! I Special Summon Ore Soldier Silver _(Lv.2 200/200)_ in defense mode!_

**Marc:** Now, I'll have Gungnir attack Ore Soldier Gold!

Gungnir fired an ice beam from its mouth that destroyed Ore Soldier Gold.

**Anupam (D):** _When Ore Soldier Gold is destroyed, I gain 200 Life Points! And then comes Reincarnation of the Cast! I Special Summon Ore Soldier Nickel _(Lv.3 300/2000)_ in defense mode!_

**Marc:** I end my turn!

**Krystal:** This is tough. Whenever a card is destroyed, it's replaced by a stronger one in defense mode. That makes it impossible to attack his opponent directly.

Krystal looked next to her at Ali, but she wasn't paying attention to the duel. Ali kept her eyes on Hades and Laura who were above everyone.

**Krystal:** Ali…

**Ali:** *thinks: That really is Laura, isn't it? No, it has to be a trick!*

**Anupam (D) (LP 3000):** *draws* _I sacrifice my two monsters in order to summon Thugee_ (Lv.9 3100/3000)_!_

A muscular man wearing only pants, a turban and a mask appeared on Anupam's side of the field.

**Anupam (D):** _And I'll equip him with the Bracelets of Shiva!_

The Bracelets appeared on Thugee's wrists and two more arms came out of his body.

**Anupam (D):** _This allows him to attack twice! Now, destroy Gungnir!_

Thugee used two of his arms to pummel Gungnir, destroying him and inflicting Marc with 600 points of damage.

**Marc (LP 3400):** Well, thanks to your Spell Card, I can replace Gungnir with General Grunard of the Ice Barrier (Lv.8 2800/1000)!

**Anupam (D):** _Ah, you are a smart one, using my own Spell against me! But I must ask how many more powerful cards do you have in your Deck? Because when you can't, you take damage equal to the total Levels of the monsters in your Graveyard x100 and I highly doubt you have a Level 9 monster! Now, Thugee, destroy Grunard!_

Thugee used his other two arms to destroy Grunard, inflicting 300 points of damage to Marc.

**Anupam (D):** _Now, let's see how many extra Life Points you lose!_

**Marc (LP 3100):** Zero! Because your Reincarnation of the Cast allows me to summon a monster whose Level is higher, even from my Extra Deck! So, I now summon my ultimate monster, Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier (Lv.9 2700/2000)!

**Anupam (D):** _What a threat or it would be if its effect activated when it was Syncrho Summoned!_

**Marc:** *thinks: He's right! I won't be able to activate his effect. I got to draw something that will help.* *draws* I play the Spell Share the Pain! This forces both of us to tribute a monster on our field! I'll tribute Samurai of the Ice Barrier and since Thugee is the only monster you control, you have to tribute him!

Both Samurai of the Ice Barrier and Thugee were sacrificed for the Spell's effect.

**Marc:** And since it's a tribute instead of destruction, you can't activate the effect of your Reincarnation of the Cast Spell! I now summon Shock Troops of the Ice Barrier (Lv.3 1500/800)! Then, he'll attack you directly!

Shock Troops of the Ice Barrier attacked and inflicted 1500 points of damage to Anupam.

**Krystal:** All right! One more attack from Trishula and we can take on the god and beat him!

Krystal waited for Marc to have Trishula attack, but she noticed that he was hesitating.

**Anupam (D) (LP 1500):** _Why do you hesitate? Strike me!_

They then realized Marc was looking up at Laura and Hades and they could all sense the inner conflict within him.

**Hades:** _Hahaha! Look at that. Poor boy doesn't know what to do. See, Dharma, aren't you glad I came with the insurance?_

**Anupam (D):** _Now I am. I've never realized why mortals do such stupid things in the name of love. But then, do you truly love her, boy?_

**Marc:** Of course I do!

**Anupam (D):** _Do you really? Let's have a look._

Anupam's eyes flashed and the area had suddenly changed. The ruined building suddenly looked like a French café at nighttime.

**Marc:** Wait, this is…

_(Live action flashback)_

_**Laura:**__ Sorry I'm late._

_Everyone looked over at the flashback Laura as she came into the café and sat a table with the flashback Marc._

_**Laura:**__ My sister's just been acting like a total bitch, lately._

_**Marc:**__ See, didn't I tell ya?_

_**Laura:**__ She just wants to control my life. I'm so sick of it._

_**Marc:**__ Ah, she just wants what's best for ya._

_Laura reached across the tables and grabbed Marc's hands._

_**Laura:**__ You're what's best for me._

**Anupam (D):** _Aw, how sweet. Looks like you two could live happily ever after, but unfortunately this had to happen._

_A group of drunks came into the café and they were parading around like they owned the damn place._

_**Drunk 1:**__ OkaY, wHEre arE aLl the FfiiiiIIiinnnEe yOuNg LadIes aT? *Hic*_

_**Drunk 2:**__ HeEey, DUde, check OuT tHaT One aT tHE tABlE with the stiiiIiiff! *Hic*_

_**Drunk 3:**__ *Hic* I'll taKe cAre of This OnE!_

_The third drunk made his way to the table, much to the disgust of other people._

_**Drunk 3:**__ HeyA, bAbE! *Hic* HoW'D yOu lIKe to speNd sOme TIme with a rEeEAaal man?_

_**Laura:**__ I'm already with a real man. I'm not gonna downgrade for some children._

_**Drunk 3:**__ Hey, CoMe oOooon, don't Be suCh a stUck-up bitch!_

_He then tried to grab her, but Marc got up and punched the guy._

_**Marc:**__ You leave her alone!_

_**Drunk 1:**__ Well, lOOks like tHIs guY waNts a Fight! Let's give him ONe!_

_The three drunks tried to gang up on Marc, but he was mostly able to hold them off. Laura backed herself in a corner to keep away from the fighting. Marc then knocked one of the guys into a steel pipe that was in the walls of the café. It punctured the pipe and it started to release gas into the building. One guy went to light his cigarette…_

_Boom!_

_A small explosion occurred and the fire started. There was debris all over the inside and people evacuated. Marc had been knocked off of his feet and crashed into the far corner of the room. When he got up, he looked around for Laura._

_**Laura:**__ Marc!_

_Laura was still in the corner she was in, only the ceiling had collapsed around her and the debris made it impossible to get near her._

_**Marc:**__ Laura! Don't worry, I'll get you out!_

_**Laura:**__ No! You need to get help!_

_**Marc:**__ I'm not gonna leave you there!_

_**Laura:**__ You can't get me out even if you tried! Look, just go! I'll be fine!_

_Marc hesitated, but then he left._

_(End live action flashback)_

The illusions then disappeared and Anupam's eyes reverted back to normal possessed state.

**Anupam (D):** _But you didn't come back. When the café completely collapsed and Laura was lost, you fled back home to Milan, leaving her soul to Hades._

**Hades: **_And now here she is, back within your reach. All you need to do is lose. A surrender now would be perfect and I can free her right here and now._

Marc was still conflicted as he looked at the cards on his Deck and Hades was growing impatient with his indecision.

**Hades:** _Let me make myself clear, boy! If you do not surrender right now, I will send Laura back to Hell and I will make her existence there the most tortured and traumatic of any denizen there! I will see to it there is no hope for her! So, place your hand on the Deck and end her suffering!_

**Marc:** *sighs* All right.

**Krystal:** Marc, don't!

**Marc:** I'm sorry, Krystal, but I can't have her suffer.

**Krystal:** But what about the world? ! Ali, talk some sense into him!

Ali just looked down and Krystal was in disbelief as Marc was about to place his hand on top of his Deck as a sign of forfeit.

**Marc:** *thinks: I'm sorry…*

Just then, the blue color returned to Laura's eyes.

**Laura:** DON'T DO IT!

Marc's head shot up, as did Ali's, and everyone was looking up at Laura who seemed to have regained control of her soul.

**Hades:** _What? !_

**Laura:** You can't let them win, Marc! Not for me! It's not worth it!

**Marc:** Laura…

**Laura:** I'll be fine… I promise.

**Hades:** _SILENCE!_

Hades dug his hands into Laura's shoulders, giving her unbelievable pain. He then made her disappear in a circle of fire.

**Hades:** _Damned child!_

**Marc:** *thinks: Laura… this is for you!* Trishula, attack him directly!

Trishula fired a massive icy blast at Anupam, reducing his Life Points to 0.

**Marc:** Now, show yourself, Dharma! So we can end this!

The ground started to shake very lightly as Anupam placed the card down on his duel disk.

**Anupam (D):** _I now summon Dharma, Bringer of Order _(Lv.0 ?/?)_!_

The creature began to take shape out of midair: a cow with long horns standing on his two hind feet covered in silk rags.

**Dharma:** _Now, you shall fear my awesome form!_

**Krystal:** … Another cow?

**Marc:** I think it's time to send this animal to the slaughterhouse!

**Dharma:** _You can try! My attack power starts at 3000!_

**Marc:** I end my turn!

**Dharma:** *draws* _Now that my turn begins, my attack drops to 2000!_

**Marc:** You're making this too easy for me!

**Dharma:** _Too bad it's not good enough for your Shock Troops! I attack!_

Dharma charged head-first at Shock Troops of the Ice Barrier, smashes it into a wall and bashes it in the face, destroying it and inflicting Marc with 500 points of damage.

**Dharma:** _And because my attack was greater than your monster's, you take additional damage equal to your monster's attack points!_

Dharma closed in on Marc and punched him in the stomach, dealing him 1500 points of damage. Marc fell to his knees, holding onto his gut.

**Marc (LP 1100):** Damn! That really hurt! But because of your Spell Card, I can summon Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier (Lv.4 1700/900) in my Shock Troops' place!

**Dharma:** _A dance princess? How amusing! Why don't you dance for me, child? I will let you be my private courtesan once this is all over!_

**DP:** Screw you, you fat cow!

**Dharma:** _Now, I end my turn and my attack drops to 1000!_

**Marc:** One attack from Trishula and you lose!

**Dharma:** _I don't think so! Once per turn, if I'm attacked by a monster with a higher attack power, I can redirect the damage to you and I won't be destroyed because that damage will bring your Life Points down to 0! And on top of that, the difference between your monster's attack and mine will be added to my own! And once your turn starts, my attack will be back to its original 3000 and I will wipe you out!_

**Marc:** You got it all planned out, don't ya? My draw! *draws*

Dharma's jumped back to 3000 as Marc drew his card. Then, Marc's Rose Mark started glowing and the card he just drew was his Rose Card and it turned into a Spell Card before his eyes.

**Marc:** I activate the Spell Card Laura's Spirit!

**Hades:** _He actually has a card called that?_

**Dharma:** _It's his Rose Card!_

**Marc:** That's right! If I have Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier and another Ice Barrier on my side of the field, I can take as many attack points from the other Ice Barrier monster and add those to my Dance Princess! So, I'll take just enough so my Life Points won't hit 0 when she attacks! Trishula will offer 1301 attack points to her!

Trishula's attack power dropped to 1399 as Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier's attack rose to 3001.

**Marc:** Now, Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier, attack Dharma!

Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier pulled out a pair of ice Chakrams and charged at Dharma with them. Before she could land a blow on him, Dharma grabbed the Chakrams with his large hands, however his arms turned into ice and Dance Princess used her Chakrams to break off his arms. Then she cut him across the chest and Dharmas whole body froze into an ice sculpture and with one more swing of the Chakrams, she shattered the god into millions of tiny ice pieces.

**Marc (LP 1099):** Very nice!

Clap… Clap… Clap… Clap.

Marc looked up and saw that Hades was giving him one of those faux applauses.

**Hades:** _Congratulations. You just killed a god and you sealed the eternal damnation of your little whore._

Ali then stepped forward.

**Ali:** Release my sister now, Hades! I will duel you right here, right now for her!

**Hades:** _This is neither the time nor the place, Ms. Clairoux. But if you really wish to challenge me, you will have to fly to the Roman Colosseum and there is where the Osiris piece is as well. And once I defeat you, I will drag you down to a special place in Hell!_

**Ali:** Looking forward to it.

Hades disappeared in a burst of flames. Then, a light came out of the ground and the Osiris Piece appeared before Marc and he took it.

**Marc:** Going through all that for this little card…

**Krystal:** Hey, are both of you all right?

**Ali:** No, Krystal! I'm not all right!

Ali just walked off and Krystal looked back at Marc.

**Krystal:** What about you, Marc? Are you okay?

**Marc:** I don't know. A lot has just happened. You know, I always blamed myself for what happened to Laura- I'm not the only one, Ali does, too- I just wish I could've helped her.

**Krystal:** She wouldn't want you to have been hurt for her sake and today, she showed you that she can still be saved, I think… We just need to tackle one problem at a time.

**Marc:** Yeah, all right…

Ali was standing in the doorway and overheard their conversation.

**Ali:** Hurry up, you two, or I'm going to leave you two here!


	36. Chapter 36: Sands of Depravity

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

* * *

><p>*Istanbul, Turkey, Outside of Hagia Sophia 6: 19 PM LST*<p>

Jeremy, Ryan, Tinker and Makoto stood outside of the building and there was a chain on the door so nobody could get in.

**Jeremy:** Should we just come back tomorrow?

**Ryan:** Why? We're right here!

**Tinker:** Yeah, but it's closed.

**Ryan:** It's a national monument! It's never closed! You just need to find the right way inside!

**Makoto:** Are you saying we should break in?

**Ryan:** *sarcastically* No, I'm thinking of waiting for a security guard to come around and ask him nicely to let us in!

**Makoto:** Oh, okay, where is he?

**Tinker:** *sighs* Poor, innocent girl…

**Ryan:** Old man, you still have that blowtorch?

Tinker handed Ryan the blowtorch and he lit it up.

**Ryan:** This should just take a minute.

He began to melt the lock on the chain door and when it was melted enough, he used the blowtorch to knock the lock off and kicked the door open. They saw the inside of the Hagia Sophia which felt like a giant chapel brazened with golden walls, and a circular top, respectable of the Medieval Byzantine Architects that had once built the magnificent structure.

**Ryan:** Okay, where's our crappy card hiding at?

**Makoto:** Show some respect! We're trying to resurrect an ancient god, here!

**Ryan:** *sarcastically* Oh, I'm sorry! I should be more respectable to the creatures that tried to kill us and destroy the world!

**Makoto:** … Jeremy, I think Ryan's being sarcastic toward me.

**Jeremy:** Uh, no he isn't.

**Makoto:** Are you sure?

**Jeremy:** No, I'm pretty sure. He's just talking funny today.

**Makoto:** Oh, okay.

**Ryan:** And look, it's right there!

Across the room, at an altar, the card was just floating, waiting for them to take it.

**Ryan:** Too easy!

Ryan goes over to take the card and before he could, a Duel Runner bursts into the room, rides right by him and the person riding it took the Osiris Piece for themselves. The rider of that Duel Runner appeared to be a young girl whose eyes looked like they were possessed by a god.

**Cyla:** It is I, Cyla Koury! I am back!

There was an awkward silence in the room.

**Jeremy:** … Who are you again?

She falls to the ground due to the fact they didn't know who she was.

**Cyla:** D: Dah!

She gets back onto her feet.

**Cyla:** Cyla Koury, remember? I was in the tournament?

**Ryan:** Were you one of the no-name dropouts of the first round?

**Cyla:** No! I made it all the way to the third round!

**Makoto:** Sorry, doesn't ring a bell.

**Cyla:** Oh, come on! I dueled you!

**Makoto:** I'm sorry, I don't remember.

**Cyla:** Oh, you people suck! _Oh, well, at least Atar has enough respect for me. Behold and lore at the master of the sands!_

The wall behind Cyla suddenly turned to sand and blew away, unveiling the outside. Cyla started up her Duel Runner again and rode right out.

**Ryan:** Son of a bitch, we got to catch her!

Ryan was the first one to get on his Duel Runner and he rode right after Cyla. Jeremy and Makoto soon followed but were separated from him and got lost. However, Ryan was hot on Cyla's tail and they rode onto a highway bridge that went right over the Bosporus, the area of water between the Asian and European portions of Turkey.

**Cyla (A) (LP 4000) (SC 0):** _And now we will duel!_

**Ryan (LP 4000) (SC 0):** Well, duh, I saw that coming!

**Cyla (A):** *draws* _I'll start by playing Sand Sculpture_ (Lv.1 0/0)_ in defense mode! And I set one card face-down!_

A big sand pile that transformed into a pillar with an eye appeared next to Cyla's Duel Runner.

**Ryan:** *draws, gains Speed Counter* I summon Spear Dragon (Lv.4 1900/0) in attack mode! Now, Spear Dragon, attack!

Spear Dragon shot a cyclone from its mouth that hits Sand Sculpture.

**Cyla (A) (SC 1):** _I activate the Trap Glass Fire! Now, my Sand Sculpture turns into a Glass Sculpture (Lv.1 0/0)!_

A fire surrounded Sand Sculpture and it turned into glass.

**Cyla (A):** _And because of your Dragon's piercing effect, I take 1900 points of damage! However, thanks to Glass Sculpture, you take that damage too!_

The attack destroyed Glass Sculpture and several glass fragments blew off and one of them cut Ryan across the face and both of them received 1900 points of damage.

**Cyla (A) (LP 2100):** _But that's not all! Since Sand Sculpture was destroyed, you must discard your entire hand! No to mention that due to your Dragon's effect, he's switched to defense mode!_

**Ryan (LP 2100) (SC 1):** I know the effect of my own card, thank you very much!

Ryan discarded all of the cards in his hand and Spear Dragon was switched into defense mode.

**Cyla (A):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* _I summon Mad Sword Beast _(Lv.4 1400/1000) _in attack mode! And he will attack your Spear Dragon!_

Mad Sword Beast charged at Spear Dragon and destroyed it, inflicting 1400 points of damage due to the effect of Mad Sword Beast.

**Cyla (A) (SC 2):** _I end my turn!_

**Ryan (LP 700) (SC 2):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* I summon Luster Dragon (Lv.4 1900/1600)! Attack Mad Sword Beast!

Luster Dragon spewed fire at Mad Sword Beast, destroying it and inflicting Cyla with 500 points of damage.

**Ryan (SC 3):** I end my turn!

**Cyla (A) (LP 1600) (SC 3):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* _I set this face-down in defense mode and one card face-down!_

**Ryan (SC 4):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* Luster Dragon, attack!

Luster Dragon spewed more fire from its maw, but the face-down monster revealed itself as Black Stego (Lv.4 1200/2000). Some of the fire hit Ryan and inflicted him with 100 points of damage.

**Ryan (LP 600) (SC 5):** I end my turn with a face-down!

**Cyla (A) (SC 5):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* _This duel ends now! I activate the effect of Speed World 2! By removing 4 Speed Counters, you take 800 points of damage for each Speed Spell in my hand and lucky me, I just drew one! So, you lose!_

Cyla turned her Duel Runner to face Ryan and shot a laser beam from the frame at Ryan.

**Ryan (SC 6):** I activate the Trap Aegis of Gaia! My Life Points now increase by 3000!

The laser beam hit Ryan and dealt him 800 points of damage.

**Cyla (SC 2):** _Oh, darn! Well, at least when your Aegis leaves the field, you take 3000 points of damage and you'll lose!_

**Ryan (LP 2800):** Screw you! I ain't losing nothing!

**Cyla (A):** _Oh, you will! I summon the Tuner Monster Sand Crest_ (Lv.3 1400/600)_!_

A locket filled with sand appeared next to Cyla's Duel Runner.

**Cyla (A):** _And now I'll tune my Level 3 Sand Crest with my Level 4 Black Stego to Synchro Summon Sand Dragon _(Lv.7 2600/800)_!_

Sands blew underneath the bridge and a ravaging sandstorm flurried over the area. Some of it got into Ryan's mouth and ears. The sandstorm began to subside and the trillions of tiny sand molecules merged together to form a giant dragon.

**Cyla (A):** _Now, behold as this dragon is the instrument of destruction! Attack Luster Dragon!_

A sandy whirlwind enveloped Luster Dragon and when it subsided, it vanished and Ryan lost 700 Life Points.

**Ryan (LP 2100): **Faaaantastic! My Move! *Draws, gains a speed counter* I set one card face down and end my turn.

**Cyla (A) (SC 3):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* _Now, I will have Sand Dragon attack you directly!_

**Ryan (SC 8):** I don't think so! I activate Dragon Capture Jar! This forces all Dragons into defense mode!

Sand Dragon switched into defense mode and became a solid creature of stone.

**Cyla (A) (SC 4):** I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!

**Ryan:** *draws, gains Speed Counter* I set one more card face-down and end my turn!

**Cyla (A) (SC 5):** _Is that all you can do? Set cards face-down?_

**Ryan (SC 9):** Don't underestimate me! I once won an entire duel using nothing but Trap Cards!

**Cyla (A):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* _I activate Speed Spell-Mystical Space Typhoon! Since I have 2 or more Speed Counters, I can destroy any Spell or Trap on the field! And I will destroy your Aegis of Gaia! So, you lose 3000 Life Points!_

**Ryan (SC 10):** I activate the Trap Dragon's Blood! Now, I draw 5 cards! If I draw a Dragon, I can send it to the Graveyard and gain 1000 Life Points! So, I just need to draw one dragon! *draws 5 cards* Lucky me, I drew 2! *discards them* Now, I gain 2000 Life Points and the other 3 cards are added to my hand!

The Mystical Space Typhoon destroyed Ryan's Aegis of Gaia Trap and he lost 3000 Life Points, but not before he was able to increase his Life Points by 2000.

**Cyla (SC 6):** _A desperate move!_

**Ryan (LP 1100):** I don't think so. *draws, gains Speed Counter* I activate Speed Spell-Monster Reborn! By removing 10 Speed Counters, I can bring back the Serpent Night Dragon (Lv.7 2350/2400) I discarded with Dragon's Blood! Now, I summon the Tuner Monster Level Stealer (Lv.1 0/0), and he'll steal 1 Level from your Sand Dragon to become Level 2! Now, I'll tune Level Stealer with Serpent Night Dragon in order to Synchro Summon the Black Dragon Knight (Lv.9 3600/3300)! Now, when Black Dragon Knight is successfully Synchro Summoned, I can destroy 1 Dragon-type monster on the field and he'll slay your Sand Dragon!

Black Dragon Knight slashed at Sand Dragon, but the rock molecules came back together as san molecules and reformed Sand Dragon.

**Ryan (SC 1):** Huh? !

**Cyla (A) (SC 7):** _Clueless! Sand Dragon can't be destroyed by card effects!_

**Ryan:** Well, then he'll just attack it!

Black Dragon Knight attacked Sand Dragon and shattered the rocks into pieces. The rocks turned into sand and dispersed.

**Ryan:** I'll end my turn with a face-down!

The sand molecules came back together and reformed Sand Dragon.

**Cyla (A):** _If Sand Dragon is sent to the Graveyard as a result of battle, he comes back during the End Phase! _*draws, gains Speed Counter* _I'll activate the effect of Speed World 2! I'll pay 4 Speed Counters to inflict 800 points of damage!_

Cyla paid her Speed Counters and shot another beam from her Duel Runner that hit Ryan and inflicted him with 800 points of damage.

**Cyla (A) (SC 4):** _And next turn, I'll be able to activate it again! But until then, I'll just place this monster face-down in defense mode!_

**Ryan (LP 300) (SC 2):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* I activate Speed Spell-Card Exchange! By removing 3 Speed Counters, I can swap hands with my opponent! Since I don't have any cards in my hand, I get your entire hand while you get nothing!

They pull up alongside each other and Cyla hands Ryan the cards in her hand.

**Ryan (SC 0):** Thank you very much. I'll set this one card of yours face-down and have Black Dragon Knight attack your defense position monster!

Black Dragon Knight slashed Cyla's face-down monster, Dragon Piper (Lv.3 200/1800).

**Cyla (A) (SC 5):** You just flipped over Dragon Piper, so your Dragon Capture Jar is destroyed and my Sand Dragon switches into attack mode!

**Ryan:** I'll have to end my turn, then!

**Cyla (A):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* _I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!_

**Ryan (SC 1):** *draws, gains Speed Counter*

**Cyla (A) (SC 7):** _I activate the Trap Card Conscription! I look at the top card of your Deck and if it's a monster, I can Special Summon it to my side of the field!_

Ryan pulls out the top card of his Deck and it was a monster card that Cyla summoned to her side of the field.

**Cyla (A):** _I Special Summon Quazra the Controllable Dragon_ (Lv.6 2650/2350)_!_ _In 2 turns, Quazra will be destroyed by its own effect and inflict you with 2000 points of damage! And I know what you're thinking, "I'll just attack with Black Dragon Knight before its effect can activate", well, you can't! If you attack with Black Dragon Knight, I'll just have Sand Dragon block the attack! He'll be destroyed and brought back during the End Phase! Now, how does it feel to have one of your own cards turn against you? How does it feel to have something you own taken away?_

**Ryan (SC 2):** Feels the same way it's always felt. You see, I grew up homeless in Toronto. It's hard enough to get food, let alone duel cards. So, every day, I would go to the dump for cards people just discarded and there would always be some guy bigger trying to take the cards from me. Sometimes I got away with the cards, sometimes I didn't. The point is I was able to overcome all of that and become a good duelist and I learned not to take crap from anybody. Especially spoiled duelists who've been possessed by power-hungry gods!

**Cyla:** Spoiled? Y-You think I'm spoiled?

Ryan was shocked to hear Cyla's real voice and not the echo of Atar. He looked across and actually saw that she was crying a little bit.

**Cyla:** I assure you I am not spoiled. My family is dirt poor! My brothers have to work shitty jobs and my sisters have to sell themselves for-for-they have to sell themselves! And we have a rule: if you can't make any money, you don't eat! I spent years saving up whatever money was left over to buy these duel cards and when I got invited to the World Tournament, I thought I might be able to help my family, but I got pulverized before I got a chance to really compete! I CAN'T EVEN GO HOME NOW, DAMMIT! And then Atar comes up to me and says he can help. What choice did I have?

**Ryan:** The wrong choice. Listen to yourself; sounds to me like you just gave up! How old are you? 15? You still got your whole life ahead of you. You can easily come back from one loss. You just need to keep applying yourself.

**Cyla:** But my family-

**Ryan:** Your family is still your family. And I don't think they'd be too happy with you teaming up with a psychotic god hell bent on destroying the world.

**Cyla:** … Maybe you're right. Maybe-Aaaaaah!

Just as Cyla was finally coming around, a whirlwind of sand surrounded her and caused her serious pain. Then, a shadowed figure with red eyes appeared over Cyla and looked at Ryan.

**Atar:** _Stupid mortal! First thing we should do when we succeed is strip all mortals of their free will and thought!_

**Ryan:** You're not gonna succeed 'cause it's still my turn! And first, I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back Serpent Night Dragon! Then, I'll activate my other Trap Limit Reverse! This allows me to summon a monster with 1000 or less attack points from my Graveyard and I choose Level Stealer! Then, I'll use Level Stealer's effect to take 2 more Levels from Quazra to make it Level 3! Now, I'll tune my Level 3 Level Stealer with my Level 7 Serpent Night Dragon to Synchro Summon the all-powerful and mighty SILVER DRAGON (Lv.10 3700/3000)! ! !

A large silver dragon with a tri-horned head with large claws and its tail was very long and serpent-like. Its silver scales reflected against the setting sun to display a beautiful display of light. Jeremy and Makoto, who were still lost, saw the light and they saw Silver Dragon and Sand Dragon flying over the bridges of the Bosporus. They rode over to that direction to see the duel.

**Ryan:** Now, I go to the Battle Phase and during that phase, my Black Dragon Knight gains 700 attack for each Dragon on the field! I count 3 so that's 2100 extra attack points, bringing his attack power to 5700! Now, Black Dragon Knight, attack Sand Dragon and send his Life Points to 0!

Black Dragon Knight slashes Sand Dragon, which disperses into sand particles again, and inflicts 3100 points of damage.

**Ryan:** But before you make your grand entrance, there's something you should know about Silver Dragon's ability! Once a monster on your side of the field is destroyed in battle, if you have another monster on the field, Silver Dragon can automatically destroy that monster with its effect!

Silver Dragon breathes silver flames at Quazra, destroying it.

**Ryan:** Now show yourself, you son of a bitch!

The sands from around the area converged over to the Duel Runner as Cyla was forced to play a card with Atar's likeness on it on the field. The sand then formed into what appeared to be a man with no face and dressed in Middle Eastern attire, like a turbin and a strange vest. He had no legs, instead they were just lobs of sand.

**Atar:** _I am Atar, Master of the Desert_ (Lv.0 2800/2800)_!_

**Ryan:** Hello and goodbye! Silver Dragon, attack!

Silver Dragon breathes more silver fire at Atar that blows off the upper half of his body, but the sand came back together and reformed his body.

**Atar:** _Are you quite finished?_

**Ryan:** Oh, come on! Can't you guys ever die easily? ! What is it this time? My monsters can't destroy you in battle? And every time you come back, you come back stronger?

**Atar:** _Well… yes. My attack power increases by 500 every time you fail to destroy me!_

**Ryan:** Ooh, I was right! Do I get a prize?

**Atar:** _Yes, a one-way ticket to HELL!_

**Ryan:** … Not much of a prize.

**Atar:** _And since it's your End Phase, Sand Dragon returns to the field! *Draws* I'll Play Sand Serpent in attack mode. (Lv.4 1400/1200) and end my turn._

As Ryan was about to begin his turn, Jeremy and Makoto finally showed up behind him on the bridge.

**Makoto: **Hey Ryan!

**Ryan: **What took you guys so long?

**Jeremy: **We stopped for some fast food. You wanted the strawberry smoothie right?

**Ryan (SC 3): **Yeah, I'll pick it up after I kick this guy's ass! *Draws* I'll summon Lord of Dragons (Lv.4 1200/1100) in defense mode. Now Black dragon Knight will attack your Sand Serpent!

**Jeremy: **Ryan it's a trap!

**Ryan (SC 4): **Well Duh!

Black Dragon slashed the Sand serpent and destroyed it. It turned into sand and the sand was absorbed by Atar and he grew bigger.

**Atar: **_When Sand serpent is destroyed, I can transfer half of his attack to myself. So now my strength is up too 4000!_

**Ryan:** I set one card face-down and end my turn!

**Atar:** *draws* _The attack of your Black Dragon Knight during the Battle Phase now is 4700. I need to increase my strength a little bit more, so…_

Atar flew toward Black Dragon Knight as if to attack, but Black Dragon Knight slashed him in half to defend himself and Atar turned into sand and reformed 500 points stronger.

**Ryan (SC 5):** Oh bull-SHIT! That's no fair!

**Atar:** _Now, Sand Dragon will attack your Lord of Dragons!_

Sand Dragon flew toward Lord of Dragons, ready to destroy him.

**Ryan:** I activate the Trap Draining Shield! This negates your attack and increases my Life Points by your monster's attack points!

Sand Dragon hit a barrier that appeared in front of Lord of Dragons and got sent flying backwards as Ryan's Life Points increased by 2600.

**Ryan (LP 2900):** A lot of good that's gonna do me. Atar's just gonna keep getting stronger with each attack and none of my monsters are able to destroy him.

**Lord of D.:** I know this is hard for you, Ryan, but think for a moment.

Ryan looked over at Lord of Dragons.

**Lord of D.:** None of "your" monsters can destroy him. Maybe you need a card that isn't yours.

**Ryan:** Yeah, but where am I gonna find-

Ryan looked over at Sand Dragon.

**Ryan:** Oh, what the hell?

Just then, Ryan's Rose mark started glowing and his deck started glowing blue as he drew his card, which was his Rose Card. Right before his eyes, it turned into a Trap Card.

**Ryan (SC 7):** I set one card face-down and end my turn!

**Atar:** *draws* _I'll activate the Spell Stop Defense and I'll use it on your Lord of Dragons! And when I destroy your Lord, I will win this!_

Lord of Dragons was forced out of his defensive stance and into attack position.

**Lord of D.:** Ryan, you can activate your Trap anytime now.

**Ryan (SC 8):** Naw, he needs to destroy you first.

**Lord of D.:** O_O What? !

**Atar:** _NOW PERISH!_

Atar comes flying in, attacks Lord of Dragons and destroys him.

**Atar:** _I win!_

**Ryan:** I activate the Trap Dragon's Pride! First, I take no damage from Lord of Dragons being destroyed in battle! Second, I am allowed to have one of your monsters attack another monster on your side of the field! So, Sand Dragon will now attack you!

Sand Dragon turned into a giant sandstorm that consumed the area and made it almost impossible to see.

**Atar:** _Sand Dragon's powerful, but he can't destroy me!_

**Ryan:**Dragon's Pride's third effect now activates! I can bring back Lord of Dragons as an Equip Card for one of my dragons!

Lord of Dragons reappeared on top of Silver Dragon.

**Ryan:** And now the power of these cards will combine together to take you out!

Silver Dragon breathed silver fire at Atar and it struck him and the Sand that formed his body flew everywhere, only instead of reforming his body, the sand got caught in Sand Dragon's sandstorm.

**Ryan:** Now, I don't know the exact physics of sand, but I think now you and Sand Dragon become one creature now! And the final effect of Dragon's Pride can now activate! Since you're now a Dragon-type Monster, Lord of Dragons can now destroy you!

Lord of Dragons held up his hand and all of the sand came together around his hand and it combusted into fire. The sand turned into glass and Lord of Dragons shattered the glass, destroying Atar and his card combusted into flames.

**Ryan:** Oh yeah! I win, baby! I just killed a GAWD!

**Lord of D.:** What do you mean you did?

**Ryan:** Hey, I'm the duelist, I get all the credit!

Cyla's Duel Runner then spun out and she fell off the Runner. Ryan got off of his to help her and noticed that from her feet upwards she was turning into sand.

**Ryan:** Oh shit! Jeremy! Makoto! Get over here!

**Cyla:** Help me, please! I don't want to die!

Makoto and Jeremy hurried over to try to use their Rose powers to save her, but the sand completely covered her body and with a blow of the wind, all of the sand disappeared.

**Ryan:** DAMMIT!

For a long moment, they just sat there seeing all of the sand everywhere. Ryan finally took off his boot and shook it to get all of the sand out of it.

**Ryan:** I am never going back to the beach.

**Jeremy:** How can you be joking right now? She just died!

**Ryan:** And what am I supposed to do? ! Cry? ! There's nothing more we can do for her, like it or not and I don't!

Ryan walked over to Cyla's Runner and took the Osiris Card that was still there and once it did, it showed him a vision of the Forbidden Palace in China.

**Ryan:** China? We have to go all the way to China? We should just call Krystal's group and have her go! She's in India!

**Makoto:** I got a text from her saying she's headed to Rome now.

**Ryan:** Seriously? ! We're closer to Rome than they are! This is just so stupid!

Ryan then got back on his Duel Runner without saying another word. There was nothing more for him to say.


	37. Chapter 37: Deception of the minds

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

* * *

><p>*Moscow, Russia. Red Square, 4:44 P.M. LST*<p>

Ping!

**Colin: **Hm? A text message from Krystal? ..."Colin, just reply 'Yes it certainly was started in Bollywood' to this message, K?" …What?

Colin replied back and put his phone away and looked up at the buildings around the area…and it was very cold and snowing.

**Rita: **Achoo! Why is it so cold here? !

**Nick: **It's Russia; it's supposed to be cold.

**Rita: **Not in the Middle of summer you dumbass!

**Nick: **Whatever!

Nick looked up the hill at the large red building with the fantastic domes on top of it.

**Nick: **So that's the Kremlin?

**Colin: **No, that's St. Basil's Cathedral. Those buildings over there, is the Kremlin.

Colin Pointed at the buildings across the river and this made Nick confused.

**Nick: **What? No way. I thought that building was the Kremlin.

**Colin: **The Kremlin is the center of Russian Government. The Cathedral there is used more for a symbol for the country; people recognize that rather than the actual building, it's still technically 'a part' of the Kremlin, so that's why people actually mess it up.

**Rita: **Colin, how do you know all this stuff?

**Colin: **I've always liked history, so when I was bored, I read a history book. You'd be surprised what you learn.

**Nick: **So you're a nerd?

**Colin: **BITE ME!

The wind blew, and with the cold air made all three duelists shiver, because they were still in their summer clothes.

**Rita: **Can we find some place to warm up Please? !

**?: **Podozhdite!

Someone had called to them in Russian, It was a large man, wearing a winter Coat and one of those funny fur hats that is found in that part of the world.

**?: **You three are the rose duelist, Da?

**Nick: **Who wants to know?

**?: **Vladimir Zergov. I was sent by the Nordic God to find you and bring you to him.

**Colin: **You were in the tournament, that must mean you've been possessed by that god!

**Vlad: **What? No No No! He asked me to bring you to him. I know nothing of possession!

**Nick: **I don't trust him! This could be a trap!

Another cool wind blew and it made them shiver again.

**Rita: **WHO CARES as long as we get inside!

**Vlad: **Please, follow me!

Zergov began to walk off and they followed him to some abandoned building that looked old and run down.

**Colin:** How come the building's always abandoned? How come there can't be a bunch of people hanging around?

**Nick:** You know, I actually always wondered that myself.

They entered a room where two staircases led to the same place where there was a balcony and on the balcony was a man with his back turned to them.

**Vlad: **Хальдор! YA nashel ih ,Rouz duelyantov.

**Colin: **Who's Хальдор?

The man turned around and revealed himself as a man with long, silver hair and a breastplate over a Duel Runner track suit and his left eye had strange blue glow and a symbol that looked like an "F".

**Colin:** So, you're the guy we have to duel here, huh? This should be easy! Tell me, which God possessed you? Vladdy here said it was a Nordic God, so that narrows it down a little bit.

**?:** I assure you I am not possessed by any God. I have come here by the word of Odin, Father of the Aesir. My name is Halldor and the all-father Odin had warned me that some of the other gods had planned to battle with the Rose Guardians.

Halldor began to walk down the stairs.

**Halldor: **I know all about your struggle now and how you plan to free Osiris and I feel I must warn you, that you can not!

**Colin: **Excuse me?

**Halldor: **Freeing Osiris will only provoke Set into opening the Doorway that will unleash an all powerful creature no god can match against.

**Colin: **Yeah, we know that. That's why we need to awaken Osiris, he can defeat it.

**Halldor: **I don't believe you understand what I'm saying. NO god can defeat this creature.

**Nick: **Hold up, what exactly do you mean?

**Halldor:** I'm sure that Horus has told you the story of how Set tried to wipe out humanity. I do believe he may have left out some of the more important parts. What do you remember of the creature Knossoss?

Rita felt a cold chill up her spine as she remembered that dark creature.

**Rita:** Nothing good.

**Halldor:** Knossoss was but a fragment of the creature sealed away behind the door Set wishes to open. That creature's name is Cronus.

**Colin:** The titan… The titans are said to have more power than the gods.

**Halldor:** We all know the story how Zeus and the Greek Gods overthrew the titans and locked them in the deepest bowels of Tartarus. When Set began his war, he enlisted the help of Zeus' brother Hades, Ruler of the Underworld, and Hades was able to open the gates and free the titan. But this time, they had a weapon on their side… A rose.

**Colin:** A rose?

**Halldor:** Yes, a rose. A rose bearing 9 colors was able to open a doorway to the spirit world which unleashed a flow of even more Duel Monster spirits. The numbers overwhelmed the gods. Not Zeus. Not Odin. And not even Osiris could stop the continuous onslaught. So, the three gods combined their powers together and planned to seal away Cronus and all of the other monsters and destroy them utterly. However, Set had managed to trick Osiris and cut him up into 8 pieces and Zeus was killed by his own brother, Hades. Without the combined power of these gods, there would be no way to utterly destroy the titan Cronus. However, Horus had managed to trick Cronus and managed to seal him away in the Sealed Realm.

**Nick:** Can't imagine Set would be too happy about that.

**Halldor:** Set knew he couldn't beat Horus in battle, so he fled. However, Horus knew Set would try to free Cronus again, so he sealed the doorway to the Sealed Realm with the rose that Set had used to open the portal. Horus then plucked nine petals from the rose, each with a different color and then sealed the eight pieces of Osiris with these Rose Petals and he found nine mortals who were worthy enough and they each hid their piece in a different corner of the world. Those were the first Rose Guardians.

Colin clapped at Halldor's conclusion of the story.

**Colin:** Great story, buddy! But that still doesn't explain why you don't want us to free Osiris.

**Halldor:** Osiris was sealed using the rose as was the door to the Sealed Realm. If you break the seal on Osiris, you will also break the seal of the portal and vice versa.

**Nick:** Wait, you said there were 8 pieces of Osiris. Horus told us to go find 9.

**Halldor:** The ninth piece you seek is that very rose I mentioned. Neither seal can be broken without it.

**Rita:** Do you know where it is?

**Halldor:** I'm afraid I do not.

**Colin:** Well, it was great talking to ya, Halldy, but we gotta go save the world.

**Halldor:** You still plan to free Osiris then?

**Colin:** What choice do we have? Set's gonna find a way to break that seal with or without Osiris being awake. Might as well do it with a god who's got our backs. And if Odin feels like it, he can join in on the fun.

**Halldor: **I think not. I admire your determination, but I will not be able to help you. Even if I wish it, Odin has been sealed away within his card.

**Rita: **How is that possible?

**Halldor: **For all his power, Odin still has limitations to his power and those powers are sealed within this card. The Nors know this and placed a curse on the card to prevent Odin from being freed.

**Colin: **The Nors?

**Halldor: **The Nors are Blind Fortune tellers whose powers rival that of the gods and because of their hatred for humanity they allied themselves with Set.

**Nick: **They?

**Halldor: **The Nors are 3 beings with a collective mind. What one of them sees they all see. The Nors will only show themselves to duel the Roses. You can assemble Osiris if you wish, but I need your assistance to free Odin.

**Colin: **So why are we wasting time? Let's go already!

**Halldor: **You can't just rush in not knowing what you face!

**Colin: **Well then you clearly don't know me.

**Halldor: **That sort of reckless behavior will get you killed. And not just you! You will throw away the lives of your companions as well!

**Colin: **Yeah yeah yeah.

Colin quickly left without hearing another word from Halldor, Rita followed after as did Nick.

**Halldor: **Blind arrogance. It will be his downfall.

After they had a head start, Halldor followed them to St. Basil's Cathedral. They reached the Front Gate…it was closed, chained up, Protected by Laser Security, and had a single lock holding it closed.

**Colin: **…You think they want to keep people out?

**Nick: **That's my guess.

**Colin: **Ok here's what we'll do. First We'll buy a medieval catapult, then we'll launch Nick onto the Roof, he will then climb down the vent shaft, run from killer dogs, shut down the security cameras, get into a knife fight with the guards, shut off the lasers, and open the door from the inside.

Rita looked at the lock and held it. Suddenly her Rose mark was glowing, then the lock unlocked, the chains fell, the gates opened and the lasers shut down.

**Nick: **…or Rita can just do that.

**Colin: **Aww, but I wanted to launch you in a catapult.

**Nick: **NO F-ING WAY! ! !

They entered St. Basil's Cathedral and saw the Marvelous Architecture that the building was built with. They walked up to the Altar and they saw a hooded man holding Candles while reading an Orthodox Bible.

**?:** Ah, so you finally arrived.

Without warning, Colin, Nick and Halldor were teleported to the balcony overlooking the altar, leaving Rita down below. The man then put the bible down and turned to face her, he removed his hood to reveal a too-familiar face.

**Rita:** Roth Rankshaw!

**Roth:** Surprised to see me?

**Colin:** Oh, I really hate that guy!

**Nick:** You hate a lot of guys.

**Colin:** Well, I hate him the most!

**Roth (N):** _We have become one and we can see what will happen and we see in to you, Rita St. Clair._

**Rita:** Screw you! Let's duel!

She activated her duel disk and Roth did the same as they prepared for their duel.

**Rita (LP 4000):** *draws* I set a monster face-down in defense mode and one card face-down to end my turn!

**Roth (N) (LP 4000):** _My turn then!_ *draws*

**Nick:** So, I don't get it. You said that Sector Security arrested this guy?

**Colin:** Yeah, those idiots must've let him out.

**Halldor:** Or the Nors found him and freed him.

**Colin:** Yeah, but why him?

**Halldor:** The Mark of the Pink Rose is drawn to this location, so the Nors needed to find someone with a history with this person and from what you've told us, Roth has a hatred for both you and young Rita.

**Roth (N):** _I'll summon Vorse Raider_ (Lv.4 1900/1200)_! Now Vorse Raider will attack your defense position monster!_

Vorse Raider charged at Rita's face-down monster, but it turned out to be the Forgiving Maiden (Lv.4 850/2000) and Vorse Raider was sent flying backward and Roth lost 100 Life Points.

**Roth (N) (LP 3900):** _I'll end my turn with two face-downs!_

**Rita:** *draws* I'll activate my face-down Quickplay Spell Offerings to the Doomed! By skipping my next Draw Phase, I can destroy 1 face-up monster, so say goodbye to your Vorse Raider!

Vorse Raider was destroyed by the effect of Offerings to the Doomed.

**Rita:** I now activate the Spell Card Heavy Storm to destroy all Spell and Trap cards!

A huge storm enveloped inside of the Cathedral and destroyed Roth's face-down cards, which were Mirror Force and Bottomless Trap Hole.

**Rita:** I now sacrifice Forgiving Maiden to summon Skull Archfiend of Lightning (Lv.6 2500/1200)! And he will attack you directly!

Electricity surrounded Skull Archfiend of Lightning and that electricity shocked Rankshaw, inflicting him with 2500 points of damage.

**Colin:** Hm… This seems too easy.

**Nick:** The easier, the better, right?

**Halldor:** No, it is not. Should his Life Points hit 0, he can summon the Nors to the field.

**Colin:** Rita can handle them. I know she can.

**Halldor:** We'll see.

**Rita:** I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!

**Roth (N) (LP 1400):** *draws* _I'll activate the Spell Graceful Charity! This allows us to draw 3 cards and discard 2!_ *draws and discards* _Then, I'll activate the Spell Monster Reborn to bring back the Tri-Horned Dragon_ (Lv.8 2850/2350)_ I just discarded! And he will attack your Skull Archfiend of Lightning!_

Tri-Horned Dragon charged toward Skull Archfiend of Lightning, ready to attack, but chains came out of nowhere and stopped Tri-Horned Dragon in its tracks.

**Rita:** I activate the Trap Shadow Spell! This prevents your monster from attacking and decreases its attack by 700!

**Roth (N):** _I end my turn!_

**Rita:** *pays 500 Life Points due to Skull Archfiend of Lightning* Skull Archfiend of Lightning, attack Tri-Horned Dragon!

Skull Archfiend of Lightning electrocuted Tri-Horned Dragon, destroying it and inflicting 350 points of damage to Roth.

**Rita (LP 3500):** I'll end my turn with three cards face-down!

**Roth (N) (LP 1050):** *draws* _Haha! I activate the Spell Final Destiny! This destroys all cards on the field and in our hands!_

**Rita:** Not so fast! My Skull Archfiend of Lightning has an effect! I roll a six-sided die and if it lands on 1, 3 or 6, your Spell is negated and destroyed!

The dice rolls and it lands on 4.

**Rita:** 4? !

**Roth (N):** _Hahahaha! Final Destiny now activates!_

A small nuclear explosion occurred in the middle of the Cathedral and destroyed Skull Archfiend of Lightning and Rita's face-downs and forced both duelists to discard their entire hands.

**Roth (N):** _That will end my turn!_

**Rita:** *draws* *thinks: There's nothing I can do!* I set one card face-down and end my turn!

**Roth (N):** *draws*

**Rita:** I activate Jar of Greed so I can draw 1 more card!

**Roth (N):** _I set one card face-down and end my turn!_

**Rita:** *draws* I'll set the Unhappy Maiden (Lv.1 0/100) in defense mode and end my turn!

**Halldor:** Now this is a very intense time for a duel. Whoever can summon a more powerful creature first will have the advantage and possibly victory.

**Roth (N):** I activate the Trap Call of the Haunted to bring back my Cosmo Queen (Lv.8 2900/2450)!

**Colin:** You just had to open your big mouth, didn't you, Halldor?

**Roth (N):** _Cosmo Queen, destroy the Unhappy Maiden!_

Cosmo Queen fired a sphere of dark magic at Unhappy Maiden and destroyed her.

**Roth (N):** _Your turn, Rita!_

**Rita:** Dammit!

**Colin:** Hey, stay calm, Rita! You can do this!

**Rita:** I know that! I don't need you to remind me every time I duel!

**Colin:** Hey, I'm just trying to show my support and-

**Rita:** I don't need your damned support!

**Roth (N):** _Hahahaha! Looks like you've got some trouble in paradise! Your guardian angel isn't doing much guarding, is he?_

**Rita:** He's not my guardian! *draws* I activate the Spell Graceful Charity to draw 3 cards and discard 2! *draws and discards* *thinks: This is just what I needed!* I play the Spell Plentiful Bounty! This lets me draw until I have 6 cards in my hand as long as I discard my hand at the end of my turn! *draws* I activate Premature Burial to bring back Marie the Fallen One (Lv.5 1700/1200), who I discarded just this turn! Then I summon the Tuner Monster Dark Resonator (Lv.3 1300/300)! And now I'll tune Dark Resonator with Marie the Fallen One to summon a creature who has the mastery of both the darkness and the light! I Synchro Summon Twilit Dragon (Lv.8 3000/2600)! I now remove Forgiving Maiden and Skull Archfiend of Lightning from my Graveyard in order to Special Summon Chaos Sorcerer (Lv.6 2300/2000)! Then, I remove Unhappy Maiden and the Mystical Elf I discarded to summon Soul of Purity and Light (Lv.6 2000/1800)! Then, I activate the Spell Card Pot of Greed to draw 2 more cards! *draws 2 cards* Then, I activate the Spell Card Twilight Summoning! If I have both a Light and Dark monster in my hand, I can summon both to the field! I now summon Breaker the Magical Warrior (Lv.4 1600/1000) and Dunames Dark Witch (Lv.4 1800/1050)! And now my Twilit Dragon gains all of their attacks points!

Twilit Dragon started to glow as its attack grew from 3000 to 10700.

**Rita (LP 2700):** Now, Twilit Dragon, finish his Cosmo Queen and the rest of his Life Points! SUNSET BLAZE!

Twilit Dragon breathed a black and white fire at Cosmo Queen, destroying her and reducing Roth's Life Points to 0.

**Rita:** See, I told you I could handle it!

**Colin:** Rita, it's not over yet!

**Rita:** I know! Geez!

Roth then played 3 cards with the likeness of the Nors on it.

**Roth (N) (LP 0):** _I summon the Nors _(Lv.0 2800/2800 x 3)_!_

The three images of the Nors appeared behind Rankshaw. They all appeared to be elderly women covered in heavy cloth and all three were blindfolded. One carried a large walking stick, one carried a candelabra and the last one carried a book.

**Nors:** _We are the Nors and we see death in your future._

**Rita:** Never liked fortune telling. I end my turn!

**Nors:** *draw* _We end our turn!_

**Rita:** Okay- what? ! Aren't you going to attack? I've got weaker monsters out.

**Nors:** _We cannot attack your monsters. We can only attack you directly when you have nothing left on the field._

**Rita:** That seems too easy. Oh, well, it's my turn! *draws* Twilit Dragon, attack-

The candles one of the Nors held blew out, Rita froze and her eyes became a soulless gray.

**Nors:** _However, if you end your turn without any significant action, we can destroy the monster on your field with the highest attack power._

Rita did not move and she seemed like a soulless shell of who she once was.

**Colin:** Rita! RITA! Snap out of it! What did you do to her? !

**Nors:** _She is lost inside her own mind. We are simply showing her images of her past that show her how terrible her life truly is. And if she cannot make a move, she will be forced to end her turn._

Rita's turn ended and the Nors with the walking stick tapped the ground with it once and Twilit Dragon disappeared and was destroyed.

**Nick:** That's complete bullshit! She can't fight back!

**Halldor:** The Nors have trapped her within her own mind. She needs to return to reality.

**Colin:** RITA, SNAP OUT OF IT!

**Nors:** _You three are a bother to us. We will see to it that you get exactly what you deserve._

The Nors holding the book opened it and a bright, white flash came out of it and Colin, Nick and Halldor all disappeared.

_**(Inside Rita's mind)**_

A 5-year-old Rita was at home in Oakland, California, being smacked around by her mother.

**Rita's Mom: **I told you to Shut up you whiney Bitch! *Smack* Shut up! SHUT UP!

Rita was crying as her mother continued to abuse her, Rita's father finally stopped her mother and carried Rita out of the room. The poor girl was still crying.

_**(Inside Colin's mind)**_

It wasn't an old Memory the Nors had trapped Colin in, but rather he found himself standing on a beach, on a tropical island, in sunny warm weather.

**Colin: **Huh? What was I…?

Colin put his hand on his head as he tried to think.

**Colin: ***Thinks: Damn it, I can't remember what I was doing. Why-*

**Ali: **Colin?

Colin looked over and saw Ali Clairoux standing nearby. She had her hair wrapped up in a bun and was wearing a white bikini swimsuit that showed off her beautiful body.

**Colin: **Wow…A-A-Al-Ali?

Colin found himself tongue tied and increasingly flustered as she moved closer to him.

**Ali: **Colin are you alright? You're acting strange.

**Colin: **Oh, uh, N-no I'm fine. I just don't remember what I was doing.

**Ali: **Oh? Is that all? You always space out.

Ali sat down on a beach towel that was under the shade of an umbrella.

**Ali: **Come on, sit.

Without thinking Colin sat down next to her and she grabbed his arm and held it.

**Colin: ***Thinks: This feel's so strange. Damn it! Why can't I remember anything before this!*

**Ali: **It's been some nice weather we've been having recently.

Ali was trying to chat up the weather but noticed Colin was still thinking hard.

**Ali: **Damn it Colin! Pay attention!

**Colin: **Huh? Sorry, just trying to remember what I was doing.

**Ali: **Well, if you forgot, it probably wasn't that important anyway!

**Colin:** No, it feels important though.

Ali took her hands, put them on both sides of his face and brought her face close to his.

**Colin:** *thinks: Holy crap!*

**Ali:** Just don't worry about it. You're stressing about it too much. I know a way we can relieve that stress. *giggles*

**Colin:** *thinks: Holy crap! Holy crap! Holy crap! Holy crap! Holy crap! Holy crap!*

Ali closed her eyes and slowly moved her face closer to his and looked as though she was about to kiss him.

**Ali:** Vivere per il momento. (Live for the moment.)

Right before she kisses him, Colin puts his hands on her shoulders and stops her.

**Colin:** What did you say?

**Ali:** Wha? Oh, I said "Live for the moment."

**Colin:** In Italian?

**Ali:** Yeah?

_(Flashback)_

_**Ali:**__ No, Italian is a dirty language. I wouldn't be caught dead speaking it._

_(End Flashback)_

After remembering that moment, everything came back to Colin and he came to the realization that none of it was real and he closed his eyes.

**Colin:** You're not Ali. You're not even real.

Colin opened his eyes again and he felt the cold air of the Russian snow as he found himself in a dark and gloomy basement. Colin put his hands on his head as he took a deep breath.

**Colin:** Oh, what the f-RITA! Damn it! I've got to help her!

Colin got to his feet and went out the only door he saw.

_**(St. Basil's Cathedral, duel continues)**_

**Nors:** _We end our turn! Your move, Ms. St. Clair._

Rita still stood motionless, surrounded by her monsters. All she did was draw and ended her turn.

**Nors:** _And now we will destroy your next monster._

The Nor with the walking stick tapped it on the ground again and Chaos Sorcerer was destroyed.

_**(Inside Rita's mind)**_

Rita, now 15, was in her back yard tending a small rose garden. The house wasn't that nice. It was just a one level house for a low income family. She sniffed one of the roses because the aroma was always calming to her. As she worked her dad came in the back.

**Rita's dad: **Hey sweetie how's the garden?

**Rita: **Great! I think it's gonna be great this year.

**Rita's dad:** Where's your mother?

**Rita: **Who cares? !

**Rita's dad: **Rita…she's getting better.

**Rita: **If by better you mean being a total bitch, then ya she's getting better.

**Rita's dad: ***sighs* Anyway, I got you something.

Rita's dad pulled out a card and handed it to her.

**Rita: **Twilit Dragon? Dad I thought-

**Rita's dad: **Don't worry about the details. What matters now is that it's all yours now. Never give it up.

**Rita: **Thank you dad.

**(In the Cathedral Basement)**

Colin opened another door and sees Nick lying down on the ground. His eyes were as soulless and gray as Rita's when the Nors took over her mind.

**Colin:** Hey, Nick! Hey, Nick, wake up!

Colin smacked Nick's face a little bit.

**Colin:** Dammit, wake up!

Colin then punches him across the face, but it had no effect on him.

**Colin:** Yeah, I knew that wouldn't work.

Colin punches him again and then he noticed that his own Rose Mark began to glow.

**Colin:** I wonder…

Colin put his hands on Nick's face and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he found himself inside of Nick's mind.

**Colin:** Holy crap! I can really enter somebody's mind! I can't to show Jeremy so I can mess with his head.

Colin found Nick surrounded by people while Nick held up the World Championship trophy.

**Nick:** I'M THE BEST IN THE WORLD AT WHAT I DO!

**Colin:** Go figure.

Colin made his way through the crowd and managed to reach Nick.

**Nick:** Colin! It's great to see ya! Hey, no hard feelings about losing to me in the tournament, right?

**Colin:** Yeah, none taken. Say, Nick, how did you win the tournament?

**Nick:** Oh, that's easy! I… I… I don't remember.

**Colin:** Really? I thought you would have every little detail about that duel down.

**Nick:** I did, I just… I didn't win. Son of a bitch! This isn't real!

**Colin:** That's a good boy, time to wake up.

Nick closed his eyes and opened them again and he was back in the real world.

**Nick:** Son of a bitch! Nobody tricks me like that! I'm going to go kick some ass!

**Colin:** Come on, we got to hurry!

The two then left through the other door as fast as they could.

_**(St. Basil's Cathedral altar, duel continues)**_

**Nors:** *draw* _We end our turn!_

Rita just draws and ends her turn. The Nors then use their ability again to destroy Soul of Purity and Light.

**Nors:** _All is as we've foreseen thus far._

_**(Inside Rita's mind)**_

Rita ran. She continued to run. No way was she going to go back.

_(Flashback)_

_**Rita's mom: **__This is all your fault you little Whore! If it wasn't for that damned card, your dad would be here right now!_

_**Rita: **__I'm sorry but-_

_**Rita's mom: **__Sorry? You're Sorry? ! I'm sorry a pathetic piece of shit like you even exists! You're nothing but…but….YOU'RE NOTHING AT ALL!_

_**Rita: **__SCREW YOU!  
><em>

_**Rita's Mom: **__Excuse me? ! What did you say? !_

_**Rita: **__I SAID SCREW YOU, YOU COLD HEARTLESS BICTH! You don't care about him at all! You just wanted his steady paycheck so you could go out and buy your Drugs!_

_**Rita's Mom: **__Now you listen-_

_**Rita: **__I'm done Listening to you! I have had it with all your bullshit! _

_Rita grabbed her Deck and her duel disk and ran out the door. Didn't look back._

_(End flashback)_

**Rita: ***Thinks: I have nowhere to go now! She was right…I am nothing…*

Rita stopped running and fell to her knees and started crying. The world around her became an empty void. She could hear all the different voices around her, saying the same things her mother had said to her.

**Rita: **I'm sorry! *Sniff* I'm so SO sorry!

_**(Inside St. Basil's Cathedral lower levels)**_

Colin and Nick were climbing the stairs as fast as they could and Nick was already exhausted.

**Nick:** Hoy crap! *huff* *puff* How deep were those basements? !

**Colin:** Pretty deep. My guess is when they built this place, Ivan the Terrible built a deep dungeon for workers who were slacking off.

**Nick:** That's crazy. Then why would anyone want to build this thing then? !

**Colin:** You see the cement in these walls? My guess is if you crack it open, you'll find some of the people who refused to work on it.

**Nick:** O_O

**Colin:** Anyway, we're wasting time! We've gotta get to Rita!

They continued to climb the stairs and when they reached the first floor, they ran into Halldor.

**Halldor:** Ah, I have seen the Nors' illusions could not trick you two.

**Nick:** What the hell? ! Were they trying to confuse us with our deepest desires or something? !

**Halldor:** On the contrary, they wanted to fill our minds with thoughts to forget about your accomplice, desire or not.

**Colin:** Yeah, that's great1 We've got to save Rita, though!

Colin ran through the nearest door, trying to get to where he needed to go.

**Halldor:** He seems quite persistent.

**Nick:** Yeah, well, he's in love with her.

**Halldor:** Ah, the ultimate motivation.

_**(St. Basil's Cathedral altar, duel continues)**_

**Nors:** *draw* _We end our turn._

Rita once again just drew, ended her turn and the Nors destroyed Dunames Dark Witch.

**Nors;** *draw* _We end our turn-_

Colin burst through the doors and immediately ran over to Rita.

**Colin:** RITA!

Colin tried to shake a response out of her.

**Colin:** Don't worry, I'll bring you back to reality!

Before Colin could do anything, he felt his body freeze up. The Nors holding the staff had it pointing toward him and he couldn't move.

**Nors:** _We think not. Victory is near. Your troublesome presence will not be tolerated._

**Colin:** What? You didn't foretell seeing me coming?

The Nors remained silent.

**Colin:** Oh, you guys are so full of crap! You said you could foresee the future and yet all I see are a bunch of tricks and illusions!

**Nors:** _Silence! Now you will die!_

**Halldor:** Odin, Father of the Aesir! I CALL UPON YOUR POWER WHEN IT IS MOST NEEDED!

Halldor held out the Odin card and it was glowing as well as his Rune Eye. Suddenly, all the doors and windows opened and all the wind and snow from outside came inside and the storm distracted the Nors and Colin was able to be freed from the spell. Colin then held Rita's face and entered her mind.

_**(Inside Rita's mind)**_

Rita stayed on her knees inside the empty void crying, repeating the words she kept hearing.

**Rita: **I am nothing…I am worthless…no one cares about me…

**Colin: **Rita!

Rita looked up, but no one was there. She could only hear Colin's voice.

**Colin: **Rita it's not real! It's all a trick!

**Rita: **No, I'm worthless…no one cares about me…

**Colin: **Rita you know that's not true! You have friends! They all care about you!

Rita then thought of everyone she met during the tournament and the friendship they formed.

**Colin: **And…I care about you…

Rita smiled and closed her eyes and when she opened them, the first thing she saw was Colin looking right at her.

**Colin: **There you go…I knew you could do it…

**Rita: **Colin…Thank you…

**Colin: **Hm? 2 Emeralds!

**Rita: **What?

**Colin: **Your eyes, I never noticed before but they look like 2 green emeralds.

Colin smiled at her and she smiled back.

**Nors: **_NO! This is not how the future should be! This is not supposed to happen!_

Colin moved to the side so Rita could finish the duel.

**Rita: **My Turn!

Rita's rose mark was glowing as was her deck as she drew her rose card and it turned into a spell card.

**Rita: **I activate the Spell Breaker's Point! If I have Breaker the Magical warrior on the field I can Transfer half of all your monsters attack to their Defense.

Breaker casted a spell that lower the Attack of the Nors to 1400 and raised their defense to 4200.

**Rita: **And now he can Attack up to 3 times this turn! Now Breaker, ATTACK!

**Breaker: **On your command!

Breaker's sword started to glow and it unleashed a powerful blast of energy at the Nors and destroyed all 3 of them.

**Rita: **I win!

Across the field Roth Rankshaw fell to his knees and felt his body turning to ice.

**Roth: **You're not gonna let me die are you?

**Rita: **Why not? You killed lots of people before, you tried to kill me! Why should I give you any more mercy then them?

**Roth: **You little…fine, live in your fantasy world girl! Pretend you had nothing to do with what I did! But it will haunt you! And I Swear I will-

Roth's body turned entirely to ice and shattered, then the altar revealed the Osiris piece and Rita grabbed it.

**Nick:** Hey, Halldor, I thought you said Odin was sealed because of the Nors. How were you able to conjure up that snowstorm?

**Halldor:** Ah, yes, about that, I lied.

**Nick:** … What?

**Halldor:** Truth be told, Odin did not find you worthy of being an ally at first, but as your determination and resolve has proven, he changed his opinion of you and he would only assist those who are truly worthy of their help.

**Colin:** So, the only reason we brought you along is so you could see if we're worthy being considered allies with a Nordic God?

**Halldor:** That's not all. Odin cannot defeat the Nors on his own. He wouldn't have been able to challenge them were it not for you. The world is a better place without those creatures.

**Colin:** Well, glad we could help.

**Rita:** We? I did all the work!

**Colin:** Hey, I saved you from an endless purgatory!

**Rita:** I would've gotten out of it!

**Colin:** Yeah, right.

The two kept arguing about the situation and Halldor just stared at them like "WTF?".

**Nick:** Well, anyway, nice meeting you Halldor. Hope we duel sometime.

**Halldor:** I'll look forward to it.

Halldor and Nick shook hands and Halldor leaves while Colin and Rita kept arguing.

**Colin: **That has nothing to do with this!

**Rita:** Well, next time, you can pay for your own damn coffee!

**Nick: **Guys shouldn't we like…leave?

**Rita: **Yeah, but where too? There was no message with the card.

**Nick: **So what were at a dead end? !

**Colin: **Dead end…Maybe the other will find out…all we can do is wait…

They Left St. Basil's Catherdral and into the snow.

**Nick: **It's still snowing? I thought beating the Nors would stop the snow…Guys?

Nick looked back and noticed that Rita and Colin were ignoring him and talking to each other.

**Rita: **Do my eyes really look like emeralds?

**Colin: **Uh, well, there a bright green…and shine so…yeah-kinda-maybe-alittle-no-ok yes!

**Rita: **You're acting so weird lately.

**Colin: **Shut up!

Colin turned his head and Rita smiled.

**Rita:** Thank you…


	38. Chapter 38: Catfight of Destiny

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._ **I'm sorry, this one took longer than normal. I hope you enjoy it. Only a few chapters left. Please Reveiw.**

* * *

><p>*Beijing, China, Beijing International Airport 11:42 PM LST*<p>

Jeremy, Makoto, Ryan and Tinker stood inside the airport looking out the windows and they saw a massive blizzard raging outside.

**Ryan:** What is up with the snow? ! It's summer, right? !

**Makoto:** The news is saying that this snowstorm stretches as far as Poland and the Hawaiian Islands.

**Jeremy:** It's like one of those doomsday scenarios, isn't it?

**Tinker:** There's no way we can walk in this.

**Ryan:** That's funny, you think we're walkin'.

**Tinker:** You're not gonna ride in this weather!

**Ryan:** You bet your ass we are!

**Tinker:** Well, good luck with that. And if you crash into a snow pile and get impaled by an icicle, don't come crying to me, 'cause I'll just tell ya to walk it off.

Jeremy, Ryan and Makoto got onto their Duel Runners and rode out into the city streets. The city looked as though a giant, white blanket had covered it all. After riding for three blocks, Ryan had slipped on some ice and his Runner spun out. He flew off and landed into a huge pile of snow and before he could get up, a giant icicle fell down and missed him by a hair.

**Ryan:** Son of a… I thought he was only kidding!

Jeremy and Makoto had stopped to help Ryan up.

**Jeremy:** That's what you get for being so reckless.

**Ryan:** Thanks, Mom, but I think I can-

Then they heard what sounded like a muffled screaming coming from a nearby pile of snow.

**?:** MmmMMMMMmmm!

They looked over and saw two little feet sticking out of the pile of snow. The three went over and pulled the little person out and it was young, little May Cheng, the same one Jeremy dueled in the tournament.

**May:** Oh m-m-my g-goodness! It's f-f-f-f-f-freezing here!

**Jeremy:** May? ! What are you doing out in the snow like this?

**May:** Oh, Mr. Griffan! I was just trying to find my way home when I tripped and fell into the snow pile!

**Makoto:** Well, run along now, little girl. We've got more important things to deal with.

May gave Makoto an icy, death glare.

**May: **And who the hell are you?

Makoto gave May her own icy, death glare.

**Makoto:** I'm Makoto. Who the hell are you?

**Ryan:** Uh, ladies, could we get a move on before I catch hypothermia?

**May:** Where are you all heading off to?

**Jeremy:** We're off to the Forbidden City, we need to-

**May:** I know the way! Let me come with you!

Without another word, she jumped onto Jeremy's Duel Runner and was all ready to go. Without asking any questions, Jeremy got on his Duel Runner and rode off, as did Ryan and Makoto.

**Makoto:** That spoiled little brat! Who the hell does she think she is? !

**Ryan:** Aw, she's got a little crush! I think that's cute!

**Makoto:** She is not cute! She is an evil, evil little demon girl!

**Ryan:** Sounds like somebody's jealous!

**Makoto:** You bet I am! Wait! What? ! No! No, I'm not!

They continued to ride to the Forbidden City and when they got to the open plain, there appeared to be another road. But the roads suddenly began to lift off the ground.

**Jeremy:** Oh, geez! Not again!

**May:** Wait, what's going on? !

As they got a little higher, the road began to not look like a road at all. It was pure white, with small spikes on the side to prevent someone from falling off. They continued to climb up and it began to curve. Then, from out of the clouds, it appeared to be one continuous tail, full of winding twists and turns and then they say what appeared to be at the end of it a giant, white Chinese dragon. They were riding on the back of this dragon.

**Ryan:** Oh, what the hell? !

**Yinglong:** _I am Yinglong! High Dragon of the Blizzards! My storm shall cover the world in miles of snow!_

**Jeremy:** So, you're one of the gods sent by Set, aren't you?

**Yinglong:** _I am not._

**Jeremy:** Say what?

**Yinglong:** _I am the guardian of this city, protecting its secrets and the mystical powers that lie within it._

**Makoto:** Then why are you trying to cover the world in a blizzard?

**Yinglong:** _… I was bored._

**Makoto:** Are you kidding me? !

**May:** Mr. Griffan, what's going on?

**Yinglong:** _You are here for the Piece of Osiris, I presume? Very well, if you want it, you will have to have one of your duels with me. So, Ms. Nagato, are you ready for a duel?_

**Makoto:** Me? You bet I am!

**Yinglong:** _Excellent. Now, I must ask a favor: I cannot duel without someone to host my spirit. So, I will need someone to duel her for me._

**Ryan:** Yeah, so you could hold them hostage and if you lose, you end up killing them? ! Sorry, man! I saw one too many of those already!

**Yinglong:** _I am not a pathetic being like the rest of the gods you have faced. I have honor and remember, the Osiris piece cannot appear unless we duel and I cannot duel without a host._

**May:** I'll do it. I wanted to beat that skank anyway!

**Makoto:** Who are you calling a skank, you little brat? !

**Yinglong:** _So be it._

May disappeared from the back of Jeremy's Runner and appeared on top of the head of Yinglong. Her duel disk was already active and her deck was glowing a little bit differently.

**May:** My deck?

**Yinglong:** _I have switched out some of the cards in your deck that are infused with my own spirit. This is the way it must be. And Ms. Nagato, we will be dueling with 0 Life Points since I have already been summoned to the field. If you can successfully attack me, we will lose._

**Makoto:** Just like that?

**Yinglong:** _Just like that._

**May:** Aw, that's too easy! I don't want to lose to her if she gets lucky!

**Yinglong (Lv.0 3000/0):** _It is not luck, it is destiny. Let us see who fate has decided to be the victor in this match. Let us begin!_

**May: ***draws* I set 3 cards face down and end the turn.

**Makoto (LP 4000) (SC 0):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* I'll summon Wattdragonfly (Lv.2 900/100) in defense mode and I'll set one card face-down!

**May:** *draws* Hmm, I summon Fire Dragon Xi (Lv.3 1200/100) in attack mode.

A Small Chinese dragon set Ablaze by fire appeared next to May.

**May:** And he will attack your Wattdragonfly!

Fire Dragon Xi flew across the sky, and tackled the Wattdragonfly and burned it to a crisp.

**Makoto (SC 2): **Since Wattdragonfly was destroyed by one of your cards, I can Special Summon any Watt from my Deck and I choose the Tuner Wattkiwi (Lv.3 600/100)!

**May: **I end my turn.

**Makoto: ***Draws, gains a speed counter* First, I activate my face-down card Wattkeeper! This allows me to bring a Level 4 or below Watt from my Graveyard back to the field, so come back Wattdragonfly! However, Wattdragonfly must be destroyed at the turn's End Phase, but not before I summon Wattsquirrel (Lv.3 700/100) and tune Wattkiwi with Wattdragonfly and Wattsquirrel to bring forth the harbinger of storms who roars with the force of thunder! I Synchro Summon Energy Spark Dragon (Lv.8 2300/2800)! And he gains 200 attack points for each of the Watts in my Graveyard, so his power increases to 2900!

**May:** I activate the Trap Waboku! This reduces all battle damage to 0 and my monsters can't be destroyed in battle!

**Makoto (SC 3):** I'll end my turn with one card face-down!

**May:** *Draws* I'll summon Earth Dragon Cho (Lv.3 0/1800) in defense mode and then I'll switch Fire dragon Xi defense mode as well.

A small dragon appeared next to May in defense mode and Fire Dragon Xi witched into defense mode.

**May:** That ends this turn!

**Makoto (SC 4):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* I activate my face-down card Raigeki Break! By discarding 1 card from my hand, I can destroy one card on the field, and I choose one of your face-down cards!

Makoto discarded the Wattmole in her hand and a thunderbolt struck one of May's face-down cards, which was Magic Cylinder.

**Makoto (SC 5):** And since I just discarded Wattmole, Energy Spark Dragon gains 200 more attack points! Now he has enough to destroy you Yinglong! Attack!

Energy Spark Dragon flies up to Yinglong's head and was about to blast an electrical beam at him.

**May:** I activate the Trap Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! This negates one of your attacks and then it sets face-down again!

The electrical blast hit the scrap-iron scarecrow and Energy Spark Dragon flies back down toward Makoto.

**Makoto:** I'll end my turn with a face-down!

**May:** *draws* I summon Water Dragon Ling (Lv.3 300/1000) in defense mode!

A small water dragon appeared next to the others in defense mode.

**May:** And that will end my turn!

**Jeremy:** This makes no sense.

**Ryan:** What makes no sense?

**Jeremy:** She could've ordered Yinglong to attack Energy Spark Dragon before it became more powerful. Why didn't she?

**Ryan:** Must have something to do with those dragons she's been summoning.

**Makoto (SC 6):** *draws, gains Speed Counter* I summon Thunder King Rai-Oh (Lv.4 1900/800! Attack Water Dragon Ling!

**May:** I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!

The Scrap-Iron Scarecrow blocks Rai-Oh's attack.

**Makoto (SC 7):** Now that your scarecrow's out of the way, Energy Spark Dragon, attack Yinglong now!

**May:** Oh no, I messed up!

Energy Spark Dragon charged up its attack..

**Yinglong:** _I activate my effect now! By returning 1 face-down Spell or Trap on the field to May's hand, I can negate your attack on me!_

Scrap-Iron Scarecrow returned to May's hand and Energy Spark Dragon's attack was stopped.

**May:** Ha! How do you like that, you shameless hussy!

**Jeremy:** We hear that word a lot, don't we?

**Makoto:** How dare you call me a hussy, you little… little… person? !

**May:** Muahahahaha! You just stink and you know it!

**Yinglong:** _May, I would prefer if you did not gloat._

**May:** Sorry.

**Yinglong:** _Anyway, it is still your move._

**Makoto:** I end my turn!

**May:** *draws* I summon Wind Dragon Chu (Lv.3 1100/800)!

A small sky dragon appeared next to the other dragons May had on her field.

**Yinglong:** _No the effect of all four dragons will activate!_ _Chèdǐ de huǐmiè! By removing all four of those dragons from play, I can remove all cards you have on the field for one turn!_

All four elemental dragons vanished and so did Makoto's entire field.

**Yinglong:** _And now, I attack!_

The snow around Makoto turned into hail and pounded against her and her Duel Runner and one of them, the size of a baseball, hit her right in the head and it left a huge red mark right above her right eye.

**Jeremy:** Makoto!

**May:** Oh my God, is she okay?

**Yinglong:** _She is fine. I could have killed her outright if I wished._

Makoto held her head as the pain was throbbing and she tried to focus back onto the duel.

**Makoto (LP 1000) (SC 8):** You are gonna pay for that!

**Yinglong: **_I think not, for you see, it is your destiny to lose here._

**Makoto: **What?

**Yinglong:** _Sad but true. It is the way of the world. A destiny is chosen for every being once they are brought into the world. And it is your destiny young girl to lose here before me._

**Makoto: **Says who?

**Yinglong: **_Says your MOTHER!_

**Makoto:** What? !

**Yinglong:** _Not that long ago, your mother, Suzu Nagato, came to the Forbidden Palace in search of the Osiris pieces you seek._

**Makoto:** How would my mom know to come here to look for it?

**Yinglong:** _Because your mother bore the mark of the yellow rose that you now bear._

**Makoto:** She what?

**Yinglong:** _I was surprised myself, I thought the Rose Guardians were sealed away some 800 years ago._

**Makoto:** I'm sorry, could you start from the beginning please? I-I just can't comprehend all of this right now.

**Yinglong:** _I do not know all of the details. All I know is that 800 years ago, the Rose Guardians were sealed away and your mother was the only Rose Guardian to be awakened after the Zero Reverse incident in New Domino City._

**Jeremy:** Zero Reverse? Isn't that the big explosion that destroyed half of the city?

**Yinglong:** _That is correct. Shortly after, Mrs. Nagato received her Rose Mark. Unfortunately, she was the only one to receive this Rose Mark._

**Makoto:** Why only her?

**Yinglong:** _At the time, your mother must have been the only duelist who had a connection to the past Rose Guardians. Meaning, her ancestor once held the mark of the Yellow Rose. She knew about Set's plan and went in search of the Osiris pieces, which led her to here and face-to-face against me. So, we dueled and unfortunately for her, she lost. And I told her that it was not her destiny to release the Osiris piece._

**Makoto:** You say it's not her destiny and it's not my destiny, then whose is it?

**Yinglong:** _No one's. The Rose Guardian who hid the Piece of Osiris here gave me the order to never release it. For if I do, Cronus will return and the world will end. Over the past few days, I have sensed that the other Rose Guardians have awakened and began searching for the other Osiris Pieces, so I created a worldwide blizzard to halt their travels so you would not bring about the end of the world. Your mother was smart enough to realize the threat and returned home. Unfortunately she died in that turbo dueling accident. This is when your father asserts his authority. Suzu told him everything about the Roses and Cronus and he knew that when she died that you, being the elder of their two children, would inherit the mark of the yellow rose, so he banned dueling for both you and your sister, hoping you would never share the same fate as your mother. A good intended, but fruitless action. And now you must lose as did she._

**Makoto:** Yinglong, if I lose, there's just going to be another person to claim the piece. And even if they fail, Set will destroy one of those pieces and free Cronus anyway. I have to win here because that is our only chance of stopping him. That is my destiny.

**Yinglong:** _You're so sure? Very well, let us continue._

**Makoto:** Since Energy Spark Dragon was removed from the field, I can add a Light Tuner from either my Deck or Graveyard to my hand and I'll take the Wattfox in my Deck!

**Yinglong:** _Since you activated a card effect, I can bring back one of my dragons and the one to be revived will be Earth Dragon Cho in defense mode! May, it is still your turn._

May was hesitant to make a move and she seemed a little overwhelmed with everything that she was hearing.

**May:** *sobbing* I… I don't want to do this anymore! I-I just wanted to beat her; I didn't want to get involved in this! I don't want to risk destroying the world!

**Yinglong:** _You must. This is part of destiny._

**May:** No, I can't do it!

**Makoto:** Oh, you're such a baby!

My looked up at Makoto, who was riding up Yinglong's back and Makoto's insult also offered some reassurance in herself.

**Makoto:** Calm down, it will be all right.

**May:** *sighs* I set one card face-down and end my turn!

The cards on Makoto's side of the field that were removed from play returned to her side of the field.

**Makoto:** *draws, gains Speed Counter* Energy Spark Dragon, attack Yinglong!

**May:** I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!

Once again, the Scrap-Iron Scarecrow blocked the attack.

**Yinglong:** _Now that another card effect has been activated, I can bring Fire Dragon Xi back in defense mode._

**Makoto (SC 9):** Now, Thunder King Rai-Oh will attack Earth Dragon Cho!

**Yinglong:** _I activate my effect! When you declare an attack, I can negate it by sending one face-down card on my side of the field to the hand. And because my effect activated, I can bring back Wind Dragon Chu._

**Makoto:** I activate the Trap Double Lightning Strike! When you have more monsters than I do, I can look at the top cards of my Deck until I draw a monster, which I can then summon! Not only that, but I can also destroy one of your cards! I'll destroy Earth Dragon Cho!

The lightning struck Earth Dragon Cho and destroyed it.

**Makoto:** And now I summon Wattgiraffe (Lv.4 1200/100) in attack mode! And it's still my Battle Phase, so Wattgiraffe can destroy your Fire Dragon Xi!

Wattgiraffe charged at Fire Dragon Xi and destroyed it.

**Yinglong:** _You still activated a card effect, so I can revive Water Dragon Ling!_

**Makoto:** I'll set one card face-down and end my turn! And since you have two of those dragons in the Graveyard, you can't use your ability to bring them back from the removed from play section, so you can't use their ability to remove all cards on my side of the field from play!

**May:** *draws* Now, Yinglong can attack your Wattgiraffe and finish this!

The hailstorm surrounds Wattgiraffe.

**Makoto (SC 10):** I activate the Trap Wattbarrier! Since I control a Watt, I can negate one of your attacks!

The electrical barrier surrounds Wattgiraffe and protects it from the hailstorm.

**May:** I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!

**Makoto:** *thinks: Her face-down has to be Scrap-Iron Scarecrow. This merry-go-round is going to keep going on unless I draw the right card.*

Makoto's deck then began to glow yellow.

**Makoto:** *thinks: I think I'm about to draw the card I need.* *draws, gains Speed Counter* First, I summon Wattfox (Lv.2 800/100) to the field!

**Wattfox:** Nip!

**Makoto (SC 11):** And then I release Wattfox to Special Summon my Rose Card! I summon Conductor Fox (Lv.2 800/100)!

Wattfox had a surge of electrical power coursing through its body.

**Wattfox:** Nip! Nip!

**Makoto:** And his effect activates! He swaps all cards in our Spell and Trap Card Zones! I don't have any, but you have Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!

The Scrap-Iron Scarecrow Trap then came to Makoto's side of the field.

**Makoto:** Now Energy Spark Dragon is free to attack Yinglong!

Energy Spark Dragon electrocuted the back of Yinglong and the electricity started coursing through the gigantic dragon's body. Yinglong did not look like he was in pain, more like he was in serenity.

**Yinglong:** _So this is my fate. This is what destiny has in store for me. Very well._

Yinglong's body then began to break apart into large chunks of snow and the group fell through the snow of Yinglong's body and were falling back to the earth.

**Everyone:** !

Everyone safely landed on huge piles of snow right in front of the Forbidden Palace. Yinglong's body disappeared within the falling snow and when the last snowflake hit the ground, the skies opened up and showed a bright full moon overhead. As the full moon appeared, the Osiris Piece Card appeared before Makoto and she took it.

**Makoto:** It seems so simple now…

Makoto then saw the feet of May Cheng as she dived head-first into the snow, just like the way they found her. Makoto went over to help the young girl out.

**Makoto:** You all right?

**May:** Yeah…

There was an awkward silence between the two.

**May:** … Next time, we're going to duel for real! And when I win, Mr. Griffan's heart will be mine!

**Makoto:** Over my dead body!

**May:** Hussy!

**Makoto:** Brat!

The two have a stare-down as Jeremy and Ryan have finally reappeared.

**Ryan:** So, where to next?

**Makoto:** I don't know, it hasn't shown me anything.

**Jeremy: **For real? Hold on…

Jeremy pulled out his cell phone.

**Jeremy:** I'm going to call Colin. Maybe he has a lead.

*Moscow, Russia, Moscow International Airport 8:06 PM LST*

Colin, Rita and Nick were sitting in some airport seats while Colin was on the phone with Jeremy.

**Colin:** I don't know where to go next, Jeremy… We got nothing on our end either… No, I lost touch with Krystal and the others a while ago… All right, bye.

Colin hung up the phone.

**Nick:** Well, this sucks. I just wish there was a way we could see where we need to go.

**Colin:** See where we need…? That's it, I got it! I'm going to need you to be very quiet for one minute. I know it's hard for you, Nick, but try.

Colin then closed his eyes and cleared his mind. His Rose Mark started to glow as he was trying to see through the eyes of another person. Not just any person, he was trying to find where Set was hiding… It was in a brief moment, but Colin a building he recognized and he quickly reopened his eyes where he was back at the airport.

**Colin:** I know where to go! I'm such an idiot, it was obvious! You guys wait here, I'll go get the tickets!

Colin then went off to get the tickets before they could ask him any questions.

**Rita:** Unbelievable! Why doesn't he just tell us where we're going? !

**Nick:** He probably wants to keep us in suspense until the very last possible moment.

**Rita:** … Jackass…


	39. Chapter 39: Rebirth

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

* * *

><p>*Rome, Italy, Roman Tour Bus, 3:30 Pm LST*<p>

_(Dream Squence)_

_(- Ali found her self on a warm beach, wearing a pretty white bikini those showed off her beautiful body, and for some reason she was with Colin!_

_**Ali:** Just don't worry about it. You're stressing about it too much. I know a way we can relieve that stress. *giggles*_

_**Colin:** Huh? How?_

_Ali closed her eyes and slowly moved her face closer to his and looked as though she was about to kiss him. -)_

_(End Dream Sequence)_

**Ali: **AAH!

Ali shot up awake from her nap on the bus much to the dismay of Krystal who was sitting right next to her.

**Krystal:** Ali! Geez are you ok?

**Ali: ***Huff* *huff* I just had a bad dream, I was on a beach, there was something about living in the moment and I was about to-uhhhh.

Ali started blushing bright red as she remembered more details to the dream.

**Ali: **Uuuhh-I forgot the rest-Oh well-heh!

Krystal stared at Ali who was strangely acting nervous.

**Krystal: **Hmmmm?...Ok whatever.

**Ali: **Phew! *thinks: What the hell? ! That was so wrong!*

The bus they were on were touring around the city of Rome, with a few tourists. The Driver spoke in Italian about the city they were.

**Bus Driver: **Prossima fermata al Colosseo di Roma. Costruito nel 72 dC durante il regno di Vespasiano imperatore, fu completata solo dopo la sua morte. (Next stop the Coliseum of Rome. Built in 72 A.D. during the rule of Emperor Vespasian, it was completed only after his death.)

Marc, who was in the aisle seat opposite the girls, Got up.

**Marc:** This is where we get off ladies.

When the boss stopped the 3 hopped off and were across the street from the Roman Coliseum.

**Krystal: **Hey Marc, I know a little Italian, ya know?

**Marc: **Really?

**Krystal: **"Forget abot it!- What'cha lookin at?- I'll make'em an Offer he can't refuse!- I'm funny how like a clown? I amuse you?- I know a guy- He'll be sleepin with da Fishes-Leave the gun, take the Cannoli- Dadada DaDadla DaDadaDalalala!"

**Marc: **O_O…Don't. Ever. DO that! AGAIN!

Ali ignored the 2 stooges and looked at her deck, without either of them noticeing she made some last minute deck changes and went on ahead without them.

**Marc: **Huh? Ali, Hey, wait up!

They followed her into the Coliseum expecting to see the ruined form of the coliseum with most of the building actually missing, but they came across these two giant doors and when the doors opened on their own, they saw the Coliseum as it was back in ancient Rome. The ground was flat and covered with sand, columns in the middle to symbolize the actual arena and t was filled with spectators roaring at the top of their lungs. And to the sidelines, with the best view of everything, there was a private booth where the emperor would sit during the games and the man seating in the emperor's chair was Hades. He stood and stepped forward to address the thousands of spectators.

**Hades:** _Ladies and gentlemen, we have a spectacle for you this day! Behold, before us is Ali Clairoux, the White Rose! She has come to challenge me and the winner shall decide the fate of the world!_

The crowd cheered at Hades announcement, but they were clearly just a figment of the imagination.

**Ali:** Enough talk! Duel me!

**Hades:** _Oh, but Miss Clairoux, I am not your challenger. After all, I need a host to play your children's card game. So you shall meet your opponent._

In the middle of the Coliseum, the floor opened up and everyone could hear the sound of gears moving as a platform was being raised in an open hole in the ground. On the platform was Ali's sister, Laura Clairoux. Her eyes were grey and soulless like the last time they saw her and her ankles were chained down, mostly for dramatic effect.

**Ali:** Laura…

**Hades:** _Remember, my offer still stands. Lose the duel at any time and I will release Laura's soul._

**Ali:** You honestly expect me to believe you'll keep your word? ! You are nothing but a hollow shell of empty promises!

**Laura (H):** _Enough talk! It is time to duel!_

Ali turned back toward Laura and got her duel disk ready as Hades returned to his Roman throne to watch the spectacle.

**Ali (LP 4000):** Duel! *draws* First, I summon Forbidden Lycan (Lv.4 1900/900) in attack mode! Then, I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn!

**Laura (H) (LP 4000):** *Draws* _I activate the continuous spell River Styx. _

A River appeared to flow through the Coliseum and if one looked closely at the river, you could see poor helpless souls under the waters just flowing with it.

**Laura (H):** _Then I'll summon the Dragon Zombie (Lv.4 1600/0) in Attack mode and it will attack your Lycan._

Dragon Zombie was about to attack, but Forbidden Lycan quickly slashed it with its claws and destroyed it, inflicting 300 points of damage to Laura.

**Ali:** Since Lycan destroyed a monster in battle, I can draw a card from my Deck! *draws*

**Laura (H) (LP 3700):** _And now the effect of River Styx activates. Whenever a monster is destroyed in battle, it returns to the field 500 attack points stronger and its defense becomes 0._

Dragon Zombie crawled out of the River Styx, appearing bigger and its attack power jumped to 2100.

**Laura (H):** _And now it will attack your Forbidden Lycan._

Dragon Zombie breathed a noxious gas from its mouth that destroyed Forbidden Lycan and inflicted Ali with 200 points of damage.

**Laura (H):** _And since your Lycan was destroyed in battle, it comes back 500 attack points stronger, but with 0 defense points._

Forbidden Lycan came out of the River Styx 500 points stronger and with 0 defense points.

**Laura (H):** _I'll end my turn with two face-downs._

**Marc:** Uh, Krystal, do you understand what strategy he's trying to do here?

**Krystal:** Well, he made his monsters stronger to make Ali's monsters stronger… Makes sense to me.

**Ali (LP 3800):** *draws* I activate my face-down Jar of Greed to draw one more card! *draws* I'll summon Forbidden Gardna (Lv.4 0/2700) in defense mode! Then I'll have Forbidden Lycan attack your Dragon Zombie again!

Forbidden Lycan attacked Dragon Zombie again and inflicted 300 more points of damage to Laura. Since Lycan destroyed a monster in battle again, Ali drew another card. Dragon Zombie came back again, with its attack power at 2600.

**Ali:** I'll set one more card face-down and end my turn!

Forbidden Lycan falls to its knees, begins to evaporate and starts howling in pain until it was completely evaporated.

**Ali:** Wh-What just happened? What happened to my Lycan?

**Laura (H):** _When a monster is brought back due to the effect of River Styx, it has until the next End Phase to be destroyed again. If not, the monster will be sent to the Graveyard and the controller must send the top 5 cards of their Deck to the Graveyard._

Ali reluctantly discarded the top 5 cards of her Deck to the Graveyard. As that happened, Hades sat in his throne and snickered at the feeling he received.

**Hades:** _Ah. More souls to the Graveyard, there is no greater feeling than the edge of death._

**Laura (H) (LP 3400):** *draws* _I Activate my Trap Dead Rising. If I have no Monsters on the field I can place an Undead Token (Lv.1 0/1000) on the field for each card I have on my field. And I have 3._

Three zombie-ish figures appeared on Laura's side of the field.

**Laura (H): **_I will now sacrifice 2 of them to summon Death Reaper (Lv.8 2800/1900). _

A Large, Cloaked Skeleton, with a Death Scythe, appeared on the field. Black Smoke rose from under its cloak.

**Laura (H): **_When he is summoned you must discard 2 cards from your hand to the graveyard._

Ali reluctantly picked 2 cards from her hand and sent them to the graveyard.

**Laura (H):**_I must pay 500 life points for him to attack. And I shall._

Laura paid 500 life points and the Death Reaper picked up its Scythe and was ready to swing.

**Ali:** I activate the Trap Castle Walls! This increases one monster's defense by 500 for one turn! So Gardna stays on the field for one more turn!

Gardna's defense increased and Death Reaper's scythe bounced off of its shield and Laura lost 400 Life Points.

**Laura (H) (LP 2500):** _I end my turn._

**Ali:** *draws 2 cards* I summon Nature Sprite Eoch (Lv.4 1800/1600) in attack mode!

A female sprite wearing a dress that appeared to be made out of rocks and mud and holding a giant rock hammer appeared on Ali's side of the field.

**Krystal:** A Nature Sprite card? I never figured Ali for the girly-girly type.

**Marc:** That's not Ali's card; that's one of Laura's.

**Ali: **Yes, I slipped her cards into my deck. I hope that Laura will be able to break through Hades' curse over her if she sees them.

**Hades: **_HAHAHA! How amusing!_

Ali looked over at Hades, sitting on his throne, laughing at her moves.

**Hades: **_Free her from my curse? You stupid child, she is mine now! Only with your defeat will she be free of my grasp!_

**Ali: **She was able to free herself back in India. If she could do it then, I KNOW she can do it now!

**Hades: **_Look at her! Her eyes are soulless, her mind is not her own! She can try to regain control my power is to great. She can not be freed!_

**Ali: **I know my sister…If there is a way then I know she won't give up.

Ali turned back to the duel and looked back at her sister.

**Ali:** I now equip Eoch with the Equip Spell Hidden Element to increase her attack power by 600!

Eoch started to glow a light brown aura as her attack power rose to 2400.

**Ali:** And now she'll attack your Death Reaper!

**Laura (H):** _She doesn't have enough attack to bring down my reaper, though._

**Ali:** Not unless I activate her effect! When she battles a monster, she can switch its Battle Position!

The Death Reaper switched into defense mode and Eoch smashed her stone hammer into it, destroying Death Reaper.

**Ali:** But that's not all because Hidden Element also has the power to unlock the true potential of the Nature Sprites, such as Eoch being able to inflict battle damage when she destroys a monster in defense mode!

The shockwaves from the attack hit the possessed Laura and she was inflicted with 500 points of damage.

**Laura (H) (LP 2000):** _Now because of the River Styx, my Reaper comes back 500 attack points stronger._

The Reaper rose up out of the river with an attack power of 3300.

**Ali:** I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!

**Laura (H):** *draws* _I'll have my Death Reaper attack your Nature Sprite._

Laura paid her 500 Life Points Death Reaper successfully destroyed Nature Sprite Eoch, which inflicted 900 points of damage to Ali.

**Laura (H) (LP 1500):** _And I will end my turn. And because of the River Styx, I must send Death Reaper to the Graveyard._

Death Reaper began to evaporate and turned into a dark mist that shrouded the entire Coliseum.

**Krystal:** Oh, I got a bad feeling about this.

**Laura (H):** _I now activate my face-down Quickplay Spell A Deal with Dark Ruler! I can now summon one Berserk Dragon (Lv.8 3500/0) to the field._

Ali saw a giant claw smash down on the sands of the stadium. She looked up and saw the massive Berserk Dragon standing over Laura, with its red eyes, hungry for blood. Ali felt her body trembling slightly as she had this unnerving feeling once before.

_(Flashback)_

_**Knossoss:**__ I can now Special Summon from my Deck Shadow Dragon Amaar (Lv.10 X000/X000)!_

_The lights around the stadium suddenly shut off and the entire stadium went picth black. The shadows around the castle began to emerge at the top of the castle and began to form a shadow dragon with red eyes clawing at the top of the structure. It let out a bloodcurdling roar._

_(End Flashback)_

The Berserk Dragon reminded Ali how terrified she was of that Shadow Dragon, after all they looked similar. Ali took a deep breath and kept her focus.

**Ali (LP 2900): ***Thinks: Hades is just trying to mess with me. I can't let him do that* *Draws 2 cards* I'll set this monster in defense mode and end my turn!

**Laura (H):** *draws* _Now, Berserk Dragon can attack all monsters on your side of the field at least once. First is your Gardna._

Berserk Dragon shoots a death fireball from its mouth and destroys Forbidden Gardna.

**Laura (H):** _And now your face-down monster is the next to go._

Berserk Dragon fired another death fireball at Ali's face-down monster, but the face-down monster turned into a series of shadows that the attack passed through. The shadows came back together to form a figure that looked like a sprite with a dress that appeared to be made out of shadows.

**Ali:** What you just attacked was Nature Sprite Vy (Lv.4 1600/0), who can't be destroyed in battle and when she's attacked, you get hit with 800 points of damage!

The shadow of Vy on the ground spread out and transformed into a small blade-like shape that hit Laura and inflicted her with 800 points of damage.

**Laura (H) (LP 700):** _I will end my turn with one card face-down._

**Ali:** *draws* I activate the Field Spell Natural Forest!

The sandy ground of the Coliseum suddenly turned into a lush, green and vibrant forest.

**Ali:** When this is face-up on my side of the field, I can summon a Nature Sprite Fusion Monster by sending the Fusion Materials from my side of the field or my hand to the Graveyard! I'll send Nature Sprite Vy and the Nature Sprite Wyt in my hand to summon Nature Sprite Wyvy (Lv.7 2800/1000) from my Extra Deck!

Both of the sprites merged to form another sprite that wore a black dress adorned with seashells.

**Ali:** Then I activate my face-down Call of the Hunted to bring Forbidden Lycan back to the field! And now that I have a face-up Trap Card, I can revive the Mystical Synchron (Lv.3 1200/800) from my Graveyard! Then I'll activate Change og Heart to take control of your Undead Token! Now, I'll tune Mystical Synchron with Forbidden Lycan and the Undead Token! Their powers meld to form the ancient masters of the sky! I Synchro Summon Cirrus Sky Dragon (Lv.8 2900/2800)!

Cirrus Sky Dragon flew downward from the clouds above and landed right behind Ali.

**Ali:** But I'm not done! My Call of the Haunted might not be active, but it still remains on the field, so Mystical Synchron can return for an encore performance! Then I'll tune Mystical Synchron with Cirrus Sky Dragon to Synchro Summon Forbidden Sky Guardian (Lv.11 3900/3500)! Now, Forbidden Sky Guardian, attack Berserk Dragon now!

Forbidden Sky Guardian slashed through the neck Berserk Dragon and destroyed it, which would inflict 900 points of damage to Laura's Life Points, but no damage was inflicted.

**Laura (H):** _I activated the Trap Tombstone. First, I take no battle damage from yu destroying my monster. Second, I'm allowed to summon one Tombstone Token_ (Lv.1 0/?)_._

A giant tombstone appeared on Laura's side of the field right in front of her.

**Laura (H):** _And its defense becomes equal to that of the monster it just attacked. And because of the River Styx, my Berserk Dragon returns 500 points stronger._

**Ali:** I'm getting tired of that! I discard one Spell Card to activate Forbidden Sky Guardian's effect! Since I discarded this, I can destroy your River Styx!

Forbidden Sky Guardian shined a light on the River Styx and it dried up and disappeared.

**Ali:** I'll end my turn!

**Laura (H):** *draws* _I summon Dark Tinker _(Lv.2 1000/1300)_! Then I'll equip him with Synchro Boost to increase its Level by 1! Then, I'll tune Dark Tinker with Berserk Dragon and Tombstone Token to Synchro Summon Cerberus!_

The lights appeared to form a Synchro Summon and they went underground. The earth started to shake and the skies above the Coliseum darkened, the ground cracked open and a red glow could be seen from it. Then, two giant black dog paws with razor-sharp claws slammed on the ground and lifted up the three-headed Cerberus demon dog creature. Its three heads were each an individual monster (Lv.4 3900/3800x3). The three heads were barking, hungry for blood.

**Laura (H):** _Now this beast can attack you up to three times and the only way to destroy it is to attack all three heads simultaneously. Now, I know I can't destroy either of your monsters I battle, so I'll just set one card face-down and end my turn._

**Ali:** *draws* I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face-down card!

**Laura (H):** _I counter with the Trap Judgment of Anubis! By discarding a card from my hand, I can negate the activation of a Spell that would destroy my Spell and Trap cards and then I can destroy one of your monsters and inflict damage equal to its attack strength. I know your Sky Guardian can survive up to one card effect, so I'll just destroy you Nature Sprite._

Nature Sprite Wyvy was destroyed and a whirlwind appeared around Ali that caused her a lot of pain as she lost 2800 Life Points.

**Ali:** Aaaaaaaaahhh!

Ali fell to her knees and clenched the ground trying to pull herself back together.

**Ali: ***Thinks: Damn it! I can't keep going like this.*

She looked up and tried to get to her feet but could hardly stand.

**Marc: **She doesn't look so good. We should do something!

**Krystal: **No!

**Marc: **We can't do nothing!

**Krystal: **We can't do ANYthing!

**Marc: **KRYSTAL-

Krystal put her hand over Marc's mother to shut him.

**Krystal: **Trust me on this!

Marc removed Krystal's hand and looked over at Laura and Ali, feeling hopeless. Ali continued her turn.

**Ali:** *thinks: I have nothing in my hand and nothing on the field! Damn it! If only I had Mystical Synchron, I could-*

Ali looked at her field and noticed that her Call of the Haunted Trap was still out.

**Ali:** *thinks: Oh, duh!* I bring Mystical Synchron back from the Graveyard! And now I'll activate the effect of Forbidden Sky Guardian! If I have Mystical Synchron on the field, I can return Forbidden Sky Guardian to the Extra Deck to bring back Cirrus Sky Dragon! That's not all as that effect also allows me to draw 2 cards! *draws 2 cards* And I'll place both of them face-down! That ends my turn!

**Laura (H):** *draws* _Now, my Cerberus will attack your monsters!_

**Ali:** First, I'll activate Draining Shield to negate your attack and increase my Life Points!

The first Cerberus head hit a barrier that blocked its attack and increased Ali's Life Points to 4000.

**Ali (LP 4000):** Then I'll activate my second Trap, Extreme Tuning! This allows me to Synchro Summon during the Battle Phase and that monster gains 500 attack points! So, I now tune Mystical Synchron with Cirrus Sky Dragon to Synchro Summon Forbidden Sky Guardian!

Forbidden Sky Guardian came back and stabbed one of the Cerberus heads, inflicting 500 points of damage to Laura but the attack did not destroy the monster.

**Hades: **_How pathetic, I am no longer entertained. I should just kill you out right._

**Ali: **This is not some show, you damned creature.

**Hades: **_To me it is. You are just a pathetic Mortal, while I am an all-powerful God!_

**Ali: **Oh shut up! I am sick and tired of hearing how "All powerful" you gods are. If you're all powerful, how come we've defeated each one that came before us?

**Hades: **_Because they were weak!_

**Ali: **And you're not?

**Hades:** _OF COURSE I'M NOT! I rule over the dead! I can bring the dead back to life! Your sister died, and I have her here, right before your eyes!_

**Ali: **But she didn't die! You said that you found her before she died! So it was not her time yet! You took a live soul for yourself!

**Hades: **_So what if I did? Your Mortal rules do not apply to me!_

**Ali: **You're just coward claiming god-ship just to hide your inferiority.

**Hades: **_I'VE HEARED ENOUGH! CERBERUS! KILL HER!_

**Ali: **Sorry, but it's my turn now!

Ali's Rose Mark glows and her deck glowed white. Ali drew her Rose Card and it turned into a Spell.

**Ali:** I activate the Spell Card Choice! Now, my opponent can pick either one monster they have on the field or one on the opposing side's field. That monster's attack will be deducted from the controller's Life Points.

**Marc:** WHAT? ! ALI, HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND? !

**Ali:** … I think so.

**Hades:** _HAHAHAHAHAHA! You just admitted defeat, girl! Of course I choose your Forbidden Sky Guardian!_

**Ali:** It's not your choice; it's Laura's choice.

**Hades:** _And you forget that I control her! And now she'll command the destruction of your Forbidden Sky Guardian!_

Laura was motionless and did not make the command right away, There was a tense air around the place.

**Laura (H):** _I choose…_ CERBERUS!

**Hades:** _WHAT? !_

Laura lifted her head up and her eyes were back to their normal blue color.

**Ali:** Laura… About time! What took you so long?

**Laura:** Sorry sis, my head was really foggy.

Cerberus had its spirits drained from it as the heads howled in pain. It fell back through the crack in the ground it spawned from and the Earth closed up. Laura then lost the rest of her Life Points.

**Marc:** Laura, is that really you? !

**Laura:** You bet it is, hot lips! I'm back and better than-4

Suddenly, a ring of fire appeared really close around her and she huddled down to protect herself from the flames. Ali looked over and saw Hades clenching his fist in Laura's direction.

**Hades:** _YOU CAN BURN NOW YOU LITTLE BITCH! AND FOR YOU, _*points to Ali* _THIS IS NOT OVER!_

Hades then jumped from the Ceasar section of the stadium and pulled out a long black spear and a big black shield.

**Hades:** _YOU AND YOUR SISTER WILL BURN FOR ETERNITY WHEN I AM DONE WITH YOU!_

Hades (Lv.0 4800/4500) had summoned himself to the field, then he threw his spear at Forbidden Sky Guardian, which struck him and killed him inflicting 400 points of damage to Ali's Life Points.

**Hades:** _But I'm not through yet!_

Hades then lifted up his hand and a circle of fire surrounded Ali and she lost 2200 Life Points.

**Hades:** _Do you feel that? ! That is what you will be feeling for the rest of eternity! Now hurry up! I want to see you in HELL!_

**Ali (LP 1400):** *draws*

**Hades:** _These game rules are so damn stupid! I should kill you where you stand! But no, these games depend on how much life energy you have left! I cannot wait until I drain every last bit of it from your soul!_

**Ali:** First, I activate Card of Sanctity to have both of us draw cards until there are six in our hands! *draws 6 cards* Then I activate Double Summon to make two Normal Summons! First, I summon the Tuner Nature Sprite Zanwa (Lv.3 800/600)!

A sprite wearing gothic makeup and a dress made of bones appeared on Ali's side of the field.

**Ali:** Then I summon Nature Sprite Frya (Lv.4 1900/900)! And then I'll activate Zanwa's ability! Once per turn, I can Special Summon a monster from my Graveyard by paying 200 Life Points for each of its Levels! I give up 600 Life Points to revive Nature Sprite Wyt (Lv.3 1400/500)!

Another female sprite, wearing a dress made out of scales and seashells, appeared out of a purple portal produced by Zanwa.

**Ali:** Next, I'll tune Nature Sprite Zanwa with Frya and Wyt to Synchro Summon Nature Sprite Myraia (Lv.10 4000/3500)!

A beautiful sprite wearing rainbow-colored attire covered with items from nature appeared out of the Synchro light and onto Ali's side of the field.

**Hades:** _Your monster is pathetic and I will show you just how pathetic it is because I can attack RIGHT NOW!_

Hades threw his spear at Nature Sprite Myraia, but she put up a barrier that blocked the attack.

**Hades: **_HOW DARE YOU!_

Nature Sprite Myraia made the barrier that turned into a beam and Hades countered it by shooting a beam of fire and they were at a stalemate.

**Hades:** _What is going on? ! This shouldn't be happening at all!_

**Ali:** I don't understand, what's going on?

Ali looked at her duel disk and noticed that Myraia's attack was increasing incredibly high and incredibly fast. So much, that Ali's duel disk burst into a small explosion because it couldn't keep up with all of the data. Then, the beams finally broke and the fire contracted back to Hades and he burned in the fire.

**Hades:** _AH! IT BURNS! IT BURNS!_

Hades threw off his helmet and revealed his head, which was really a normal skull, then Myraia attacked him directly with her beam attack and his body began to fall apart. The upper part of his skull tore apart and the rest of him turned to dust and the flames that surrounded Ali and Laura subsided and the Coliseum returned to its ruined state.

**Marc:** What just happened?

**Krystal:** Something good.

Marc then looked over and saw that Laura was on the ground, presumably unconscious.

**Marc: **LAURA!

Marc ran over to her and kneed down next to her, he held her up and she opened her eyes to see him.

**Laura: **I told you I'd be fine, didn't I? Hot Lips?

**Marc: ***Blushes* Oh geez, why do you have to call me that?

**Laura: **Because you're embarrassed by it.

Laura laughed and got up, she then saw her sister standing, so she ran over to her.

**Laura: **Hey sis.

Ali just stared in awe at her living sibling.

**Ali: **Laura…

**Laura: **Hey, I heard you won the world tournament.

**Ali: **Huh?

**Laura: **Congrats and all, but next year I'll enter and I'm gonna Beat ya!

Ali was quiet for a moment, then closed her eyes and smiled.

**Ali: **Hm hm hm heh heh heh heh ha ha ha ha HAHAHAHA!

Ali was laughing. She was laughing at Laura's comment but the laughter turned into tears, and she hugged her sister.

**Ali: ***Sobs* It is you! *Sobs* You're really here now! I can't believe it.

Laura just continued to smile and hugged her sister. Krystal then took a picture with her phone.

**Krystal: **Awww, I love happy endings. But we're not done yet.

Ali and Laura stopped hugging.

**Ali: **She's right, we still need to find the Osiris piece.

**Laura: **You mean this?

Laura reached into her pocket and pulled out the Osiris Piece card.

**Marc: **How'd you…?

**Laura: **I found it.

Laura just smiled, and her smile just lit up the world.


	40. Chapter 40: The Final Duel, Part 1

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._ **I orignally wanted this to be one large chapter, but it was takeing too long to write, so we decided to split it into 2 parts so you guys wouldn't need to wait another week. Good to keep you in suspense right? Please read, enjoy and Reveiw.**

* * *

><p>*Athens, Greece, the Parthenon, 12:00 AM LST*<p>

Colin, Rita and Nick stood outside the Ruins of the former Temple to Athena.

**Colin: **In there!

**Rita: **There's nothing in there!

**Colin: **No he's in there I saw him!

**Nick: **Colin we can see the inside of that place from here. It's empty.

**Colin: **This is where Set is! I know it.

**Nick: **Ok if you say so. You ready then?

**Colin: **Please! This is a moment of Greatness, and I intend to be great!

**Rita: **Colin! This is no time to act like a Seto Kaiba Wannabe!

**Colin: **What then? You want me to act scared and Nervous? "Oh no! I don't think I can do this! I'm hyperventilating! Someone get my Inhaler!"

**Rita: **You are such an Ass!

**Colin: **You're such a dog!

**Rita: **You're such a child!

**Colin: **You're such a beast!

Nick rolled his eyes as these two continued to Argue.

**Rita:** You're a Pedophile!

**Colin:** You look like squirrel!

**Nick: **Oh For god sake! If you 2 aren't going to say it I will! Rita: Colin is nervous about this! And Colin: Rita is worried about you! Now that we got that out of the way can we just get in there!

Colin and Rita stopped bickering and both looked down.

**Colin and Rita:** Well…um…sorry…then…

**Nick: **Great, now kiss and let's get going!

**Rita: ***Blushes* WHAT?

**Colin: ***Blushes* Uuuhhh,…time to get going!

Colin almost ran inside ahead of the others. Nick and Rita followed and Rita Punched Nick in the back of the head. They Entered the Parthenon and in the large room, they saw at the End a Large Doorway emitting dark shadows and in front of it Set was waiting for them.

**Set: **And so you are here. I would hope the Other Roses would join us soon as well?

**Colin: **You don't need to worry about them. They'll take care of your little pack of baddies no Problem.

**Set: **Well then, Let us waste no time, shall we?

Colin ran to the middle of the room within Dueling Distance of Set and activated his duel disk.

**Colin (LP 4000): **Let's Duel!

**Set (LP 4000): **Yes, lets.

**Colin: ***Draws* First, I summon Cannon Soldier (Lv.4 1400/1300)! And then I'll Special Summon Cannon Ammo Chamber (Lv.1 100/100) and equip him with Cannon Soldier! Now, I'll use his effect to deal 500 points of damage without a sacrifice!

The Cannon Ammo Chamber attached itself to Cannon Soldier and it fired a shell at Set that dealt Set 500 points of damage.

**Colin:** Then I'll end my turn with a face-down!

**Set (LP 3500):** Bravo. Now, let's see what I can do.

Instead of drawing cards, Set pulled out stone tablets around him with six tablets currently around him.

**Set:** Hmm… Ah, this might be a good first combo you might remember. I call forth Shadow Knight Hoplon (Lv.4 1700/1400). Then, I can call upon Shadow Knight Dori (Lv.4 1600/1000).

**Colin:** Shadow Knight Cards.

**Set:** You remember them, yes? They were faithful servants to the creature Knossoss, a powerful and evil creature he was. If not for his madness and greed, he probably would have been victorious during the tournament. And now I order Hoplon to attack your Cannon Soldier.

**Colin:** I activate my Trap Magic Arm-Shield! This allows me to take control of one of your monsters and make it the target of your attack!

The Magic Arm-Shield clamped onto Shadow Knight Dori and placed it in front of Shadow Knight Hoplon and Hoplon destroyed Dori, inflicting Set with 100 points of damage.

**Set (LP 3400):** I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn.

As Set ended his turn the world around them began to change.

**Colin:** What's going on Set? What are you doing?

**Set: **I believe that you really need to know, who you work with. See the truth the others don't want you see.

Rita and Nick looked around at the changing world as well as it turned into a pretty large Mansion any person would love to live in.

**Nick: **Wait a sec, this is MY home.

**Set: **And we shall start with the Green Rose. The Illuminator, who can show light in the darkness, and reveal the truth in others.

_(Live Flashback)_

_9 year old Nick was seen dueling on large Balcony of his Vancouver Mansion against and older man, presumably his father._

_**Nick (LP. 1500): **__And Now Ally of Justice Catastor will attack you directly, and I will!_

_Ally of Justice Catastor attacked the opponent and won the duel for Nick._

_**Nick's dad: **__That was complete shit! You can do better! Let's go again._

_**Nick: **__Oooohhh!_

_**Nick's dad: **__What was that?_

_Nick's dad came over to his son and struck him across the head._

_**Nicks dad: **__You want to say that Again? ! NO? Good! Now Duel again!_

**Set: **How harsh for a child, but no matter what he did to his son, that man did not deserve his fate.

The World around them began to change and morph again this time several years later.

_Nick was at his home talking to his dad who was in bed sick. _

_**Nick: **__I just won the silver cup again dad._

_**Nicks dad: **__Only 3 so far, *Cough* Now make sure you win every other one cause no one-_

_**Nick: **__No one is better than me, I know I know!_

_**Nicks dad: **__They are all pathetic! And you will be even MORE pathetic if you accept their help! *cough Cough COUGH* Now be useful for once and get me my Medicine! And DON'T mix them up!_

_**Nick: **__Whatever!_

_Nick then went over the bathroom counter and got all of the different types of medicines his dad needed to take one at 12:00, one at 3:00, and one at 6:00 and so on._

_**Nick: **__This is just stupid, I should just give him a little bit of each at once. Then he won't have to take this crap over and over again._

_Nick did just that._

_(End live Flashback)_

They all returned to the inside of the Parthenon with their duel still going on.

**Set: **And that killed his father of an Overdose. So tell me, how does it feel knowing you've been traveling with a murderer?

**Nick: **You Son of a Bitch! It was an Accident!

**Set: **Yes it was! But you welcomed it! You were happy for it! You were happy it killed him and that you were free of his criticisms of you! Tell me if I am wrong.

Nick stayed quiet because Set was right.

**Set: **And that is just as bad as Murder.

**Colin: **Nick says it was an Accident and I believe him. Sure his dad was a prick but I can guarantee that Nick mourned his passing his own way.

**Set: **You can't guarantee anything!

**Colin: **Yes I can, because Nick continued to set forth what his dad wanted for him. To be the best, if he really hated him he would just hang up and give up. But no, he has to be the stubborn duelist who wants his dad's approval and there is nothing wrong with that.

Nick couldn't believe Colin was defending him that way and smirked a little bit.

**Colin:** And it's my move! *draws* I summon Robotic Alchemist (Lv.1 500/500) and then I'll tune him with Cannon Soldier and Cannon Ammo Chamber to Synchro Summon Cannon Knight (Lv.6 2200/1500)! Now, since I used 2 non-Tuners to Synchro Summon Cannon Knight, I can destroy 2 cards you control! So, I'll destroy your face-down and Hoplon!

Cannon Knight fires two shells that destroyed one of Set's face-down cards and was about to strike Hoplon.

**Set:** I activate the Trap Convert Ghost. When a monster of mine has been targeted by a card effect, I can change that target to a monster in my Graveyard. Now, your Cannon Knight's attack shall be redirected to Dori.

Dori appeared in front of Hoplon and he was destroyed in Hoplon's place.

**Set:** And then I can set Convert Ghost face-down again.

**Colin:** Well then, it's time to activate Robotic Alchemist's ability then! Since he was used to Synchro Summon a Machine-type Synchro Monster, I can destroy one Spell or Trap Card! Say goodbye to Convert Ghost!

The face-down Convert Ghost was destroyed.

**Colin:** Now, Cannon Knight will attack Hoplon!

Cannon Knight fired another shell at Hoplon and destroyed him, inflicting Set with 500 points of damage.

**Colin:** I'll end my turn with a face-down!

**Set (LP 2900):** *summons stone tablet* I now call forth Shadow Knight Crassus (Lv.4 1900/200). And I will empower him with the Spell Heartbreaker.

**Nick:** Oh, that's not good.

**Rita:** Heartbreaker? I never heard of that.

**Nick:** The Heartbreaker Spell Card equips to any monster and that monster can attack the opponent directly.

**Set:** And that is exactly what Crassus shall do! Strike him now!

Crassus flew past Cannon Knight, swings his sword at Colin, Colin put his arm up and Crassus' sword cuts a part of his arm open, inflicting 1900 points of damage and causing Colin's arm to spurt blood. Colin even had a cut over his right eye. His arm and upper face were now bleeding.

**Colin (LP 2100):** Dah! Damn!

**Set:** I'm sorry, does that hurt?

**Colin:** Nah, not really, just stings a little bit.

**Set: **Finally I will activate the Magic of Reincarnation of the Cast. This card was a favorite of Dharma's. Once a monster is destroyed, the master of that monster can summon a monster of greater strength and that will end my turn.

As Set ended his turn the world began to change once again to show another livid vision.

**Colin: **Come on! Not again.

**Set: **Now you shall see the truth behind your female friend. The Pink Rose who can open locks and hearts with a gentle touch.

**Colin: **Rita? With a gentle touch?

Colin did not DARE turn his head toward Rita. He could feel her icy glare eyeing him down already.

_(Live flashback)_

_16 year old Rita was running under a highway bridge on a rainy day in downtown Oakland. She then bumped into a couple of thugs with duel disks. Behind them was Roth Rankshaw._

_**Roth: **__Well hello there young lady. What's a girl like you doing here?_

_**Rita: **__I'm sorry, I didn't mean…I'll just go…_

_Rita tried to turn and walk away but more thugs blocked her way._

_**Roth: **__Girly, the only way to leave here is to duel. Zeke, duel her._

_Rita had then dueled the biggest guy there and had pretty much beaten him._

_**Rita: **__Twilit Dragon, attack with Sunset Flare!_

_The Twilit Dragon attacks her opponent directly and it was clear that the Dragon impressed Rankshaw._

_**Roth: **__Girl, you're a runaway right? Why don't you work for me?_

_**Rita: **__I don't-_

_**Roth: **__It's either that or you wander around the city with nothing. What'll be?_

**Rita: **Stop this Set! I don't wanna see anymore.

**Set: **You were just told to duel at this one area to protect Roth's turf right? Well let's see how well that worked out.

_2 years past and Rita had just finished winning a duel against some duel academy kid._

_**Rita: **__Now get out of here and don't show your face again! _

_The kid began to leave but then Big Zeke stopped him._

_**Rita: **__Zeke what the hell, I took care of it!_

_**Zeke:**__ Boss wants to duel the kid._

_Zeke took the kid away and Rita brushed it off. Later she saw that Roth and that kid were dueling and the kid lost. When the kid lost Zeke pulled out a shot gun._

_BANG!_

_(End live Flashback)_

The world then began to return to normal.

**Set: **For 2 years. Your Friend had helped that man MURDER all those duelist she faced against. All for their rare cards they may have had.

Colin looked back at Rita who was tearing up at the horrible memory.

**Set: **She sentenced those duelists to their death! She is not as innocent as you think!

**Colin:** …Is not her fault.

**Set: **What? ! How can you believe that? !

**Colin:** Cause I met Rankshaw. He seems to be the manipulative type. Plus Rita didn't know. She left as soon as she found out. Probably should've shown that part in your little live movie theater. I know she's a good person. You can't convince me otherwise.

Rita wiped her eyes and smiled at Colin's reassuring words.

**Set: **The last Red Rose was just as stubborn. It is your move!

Colin wiped the blood from over his right eye so he could see better.

**Colin: ***Draws* Cannon Knight, attack Crassus!

The attack hit and Set lost 300 Life Points.

**Set (LP 2600):** Reincarnation of the Cast now activates. And I'll summon Tlaxcala, Warrior Enslaver (Lv.5 2200/1900), a favorite of Quetzalcoatl's.

**Colin:** I'll end my turn with a face-down!

**Set:** I activate the power of Rudianos' Ring of Power! This will double the total attack of the monster equipped to it and I equip it to Tlaxcala, Warrior Enslaver to increase his attack to 4400! Now, attack his Cannon Knight!

**Colin:** I activate the Trap Limiter Removal to double my Cannon Knight's attack power!

Tlaxcala stabbed Cannon Knight with his spear, but Cannon Knight exploded and Tlaxcala was caught in the blast as both were destroyed.

**Set:** Reincarnation of the Cast activates once again. You get to summon a Level 7 monster while I get to summon a Level 6. I call forth the Ra's Millennium Shield (Lv.6 0/3500) in defense mode.

Ra's Millennium Shield looked just like the original Millennium Shield only with more gold.

**Colin: **And I summon the Red-Eyes Black Dragon (Lv.7 2400/2000)! And now I activate my Trap Metalmorph. Now I can turn the Red-Eyes Black Dragon into the Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon (Lv.8 2800/2400)!

**Set: **And I will end with this face down.

**Colin:** My turn! *draws*

As Colin drew his card, Krystal, Ali, Marc, and Laura finally arrived. They stayed near the entrance with Rita and Nick and saw the duel taking place.

**Krystal: **Sorry we're late. Traffic was terrible.

**Ali: **How's Colin doing?

**Rita: **It's pretty much stalemate. No one's got the advantage yet.

**Colin: **Hey I hear talking behind me! Keep it down will ya? I need to concentrate!

**Laura:** *whispers* He seems like a jerk.

**Ali: ***Whispers* He is.

**Colin: **First I activate the Spell Stop Defense to switch Ra's Millennium Shield into attack mode! Now Red-Eyes, Attack!

Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon shot a molten fire ball at Ra's Millennium shield and destroyed it. Then Set's life points rose to 5400.

**Colin: **…Wait your life points should've been gone! What the Hell? !

**Set (LP. 5400): **It is the effect of Ra's Millennium shield. When in attack mode, if attacked, I gain lifepoints rather than lose them.

**Colin: **…of course. I knew that!

**Set: **Now, Reincarnation of the Caste now activates. I will select a Synchro Monster to summon, and I choose a servant of Atar, The Sand Dragon (Lv.7 2600/800)!

**Colin:** I end my turn.

**Set:** Now then, Sand Dragon will attack Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon.

Sand Dragon attacked, but Metal Dragon counterattacked and destroyed Sand Dragon, inflicting 200 points of damage to Set.

**Set (LP 5200):** Reincarnation of the Cast activates again, allowing me to summon Texcoco, Winged Reptile (Lv.8 2650/2000). That will end my turn and Sand Dragon comes back.

Sand Dragon's sand particles reassembled into its normal form.

**Colin:** *thinks: What was that move about? He must want me to destroy his monsters so he can summon something with reincarnation of the cast.*

The world around them began to shift and change once again.

**Colin:** Really? Again, Set? I'm getting bored of this.

**Set:** I think you should know the truth about those you trust. Now, this time you shall see the Orange Rose, the Communicator, as well as the White Rose, the Protector.

_(Live Flashback)_

_They appeared, outside the Clairoux Mansion in Toulouse, France. There, Marc was waiting with Laura to meet her sister._

_**Marc: **__I'm not sure about this Laura._

_**Laura: **__Stop worrying. Ali will like you._

_**Marc: **__I'd much rather meet your dad._

_**Laura: **__…_

_**Marc: **__Oh! Shit…sorry._

_**Laura: **__No, it's ok. Come on. Let's go inside._

_They entered the mansion, which had a Victorian Architecture structure to it, the dining hall was about the size of a football field and in the middle was a small table with Ali sitting in the only seat, reading a book and drinking tea. _

_**Laura: **__Hey sis! I'm back!_

_Ali looked up and saw her sister, then saw the guy she was with and Ali had this cold expression on her face that made Marc uneasy._

_**Ali: **__How did he get in here?_

_**Laura: **__Sis, this is Marc. The Guy I told you about, remember?_

_**Ali: **__I figured as much. You failed to mention he was Italian._

_**Marc: **__What's wrong with that?_

_**Ali: **__Nothing, unless you're an unfaithful, careless creature._

_**Laura: **__Ali! That's uncalled for!_

_Ali looked at Marc then back at her sister._

_**Ali:**__ Vous ne pouvez pas dater ce mec! (You can't date this guy!)_

_**Laura: **__Qu'est-ce? Pourquoi? Juste parce qu'il est italien? C'est pas une raison pour- (What? Why? Just cause he's Italian? That's no reason for-)_

_**Ali: **__Notre mère a quitté papa pour un Italien! Vous voulez être comme elle? !_ _Elle est la raison pour papa s'est suicidé! (Our mom left dad for an Italian man! You wanna be just like her?_ _She's the reason dad killed himself!)_

_Laura was quiet for a moment. She began to tear up and ran out of the room._

_**Marc: **__Laura, wait!_

_Marc ran after her, Ali just sat down and continued to read her book._

_(End live Flashback)_

**Set:** Sad, isn't it? Poor little Laura, she falls for a man that should remind her of her own mother's infidelity and then thee abrupt end of the life of their precious father. And then her soul was torn between that man and her sister and this tear between the two of them eventually ended this young girl's life.

**Colin:** That's a pretty weak accusation, Set. First off, Marc had nothing to do with what happened with their mother and second, Ali's a bitch and she knows this. But she was just trying to protect her sister from something she might regret. Anyway, I think it's still my turn! *draws*

**Set:** I activate the Trap Gravity Bind! Now all Level 4 and higher monsters cannot attack.

**Colin:** Oh, go figure! I now summon the Tuner Robotic Soldier (Lv.4 1900/1400)!

A robot designed like an average Army soldier, armed with an assault rifle and pistol, appeared on Colin's side of the field.

**Colin:** Then I'll activate Premature Burial to ring back Cannon Soldier!

Colin paid 800 Life Points and Cannon Soldier reappeared on his side of the field.

**Colin (LP 1300):** Next, I'll activate Robotic Soldier's ability! Once per turn, for each Machine-type monster on the field, he can inflict 300 points of damage, although he can't until next turn!

Robotic Soldier took out his pistol and shot three bullets at Set, inflicting him with a total of 900 point of damage.

**Colin:** I now tune Robotic Soldier with my Cannon Soldier to Synchro Summon Robotic Barrel (Lv.8 2800/2700)! Since I can't attack, I'll end my turn with one face-down!

**Set (LP 4300):** I use the magic of Monster Reborn to bring back Ra's Millennium Shield in defense mode. And its other effect now activates. Since I received damage and brought my shield back, you receive the same damage I did.

Ra's Millennium Shield shot lightning at Colin and as he lost 900 Life Points, he screamed in pain.

**Colin (LP 400):** Aaaahhhh!

Colin fell to his knees a bit and the blood from the cut over his eye continued to bleed.

**Colin:** Ah, damn! Now I know how my dad felt when he tried to fix the TV that one time. Heheh.

**Set:** *thinks: He's tougher than the average mortal; most would be weakened by now. He won't last much longer.*

**Krystal:** Set, you're just a big bully!

**Set:** A bully? Really? I expected more from the Azure Rose, the one who can find her friends and keep them together. Let's have a look into your story, shall we?

Set began to change their surroundings again for his little stage play.

_(Live Flashback)_

_This time, they were on a Hawaiian Island. There was a Beautiful house, near a cliff, over a beach, looking out toward the ocean. On that Beach, 5 year old Krystal was dueling with some of her young friends._

_**Krystal: **__Come on Tybalt! My Chivalrous knight isn't Invincible! Do something!_

_The boy she was dueling didn't know what to do._

_**Tybalt: **__Um…_

_**Krystal: **__Oh geez, Chivalrous Knight Attack! _

_The Attack Connected and the boy lost. Krystal's other friend, a young girl came up to her after the win._

_**Clara: **__Good job, Krystal. You beat him again._

_**Krystal:**__ Yeah but its Tybalt, of course I beat him._

_As Clara and Krystal made fun of Tybalt, Krystal dad, Asharu came up onto the beach._

_**Asharu: **__Clara, Tybalt its time for you 2 to go home. I need to have a talk with Krystal._

_Asharu seemed a bit sad for some reason so the children didn't argue._

_**Clara: **__Bye Krystal, we'll see you tomorrow._

_The 2 left and Asharu took Krystal inside the house. Krystal sat on a Chair as her father kneeled down in front of her._

_**Asharu: **__Krystal…it's your mother…she's uh…well something happened and…well she's…_

_He didn't need to say it. Krystal knew what he was trying to say. He kept getting choked up trying to tell her that her mother had died. Krystal got up from the chair and hugged her dad closely. She did this she didn't want to see her dad cry, and she didn't want to cry either, but that failed._

_A few years have pasted, Krystal now 13 was walking home with her old friend Clara. Krystal was wearing Glasses back then._

_**Clara: **__So your going to the New South Wales Duel academy?_

_**Krystal:**__ Uh-huh. My dad was able to pull a few strings to get me an entrance exam there. I hear the only way in is if you really know somebody._

_**Clara: **__What about Tybalt? What did he say?_

_**Krystal: **__I don't know I haven't told him yet…and WHY would I care? !_

_**Clara:**__ Oh, no reason! Hehe!_

_Clara smiled and Krystal turned her head away. Clara saw Tybalt over by the beach._

_**Clara: **__Look there he is. Go tell him now._

_Clara actually pushed Krystal from behind up to him._

_**Tybalt: **__Oh, hey girls._

_**Clara: **__Hi Tybalt! Bye Tybalt!_

_Clara then seemingly disappeared leaveing Krystal with Tybalt and she ended up telling him about her duel academy acceptance._

_**Tybalt: **__The New South Wales Duel Academy huh?_

_**Krystal: **__Yeah, it's in Sydney. But theres No Gaurentee I'm in yet. I hear those exams are tough._

_**Tybalt: **__You'll pass, you're a great duelist Krystal. Good luck._

_**Krystal: **__*Thinks: Good luck? Good luck? That's it?* Are you sure? I mean, I've always had weak competition here in Pearl, I just wonder-_

_**Tybalt: **__Krys, look at your family. Your dad is a living Legand, and I heard your mom was a good duelist before she kicked the bucket._

_**Krystal: **__*Thinks: Kicked the BUCKET? !*_

_**Tybalt: **__I mean if she had lived I bet she would've been good, but I don't know…uh I mean, I didn't mean, Oh uh. Damn._

_Krystal gave him this angry look and Tybalt just kept talking._

_**Tybalt: **__Look Krystal I'm sorry. Your my friend I don't want to upset you. I mean, you're my __Best Friend._

_**Krystal: **__You…you…ASSHOLE._

_Krystal slapped him across the face, turned, and ran away._

_(End live Flashback)_

**Set: **This is your companion. A stubborn girl, who is short-sighted and Selfish who-

**Colin: **Stop! Just Stop! What are you trying to show me here? That Krystal wasn't always Coocoo? That she had Boy trouble? Your just trying to mess with my head?

**Set: **I am showing you the truth about your companions.

**Colin: **Look, I know all about my FRIENDS! I don't need you to try and poison my mind. SO just Stop!

**Set: **You are Niave! This was never about you! Each time, I showed you a vison a Rose has activated!

The Rose duelist's looked at their marks and they were glowing. Krystal's only just started glowing.

**Set: **And Once your other friends show up I shall awaken there Roses as well and once all 9 are activated, The Door behind me will open!

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The door behind Set was banging like something was trying to get out.

**Set: **And then I will release Cronus and you will have Failed!

**Colin: **Not if I beat you First!

**Set: **Then make your Move the Clock is Ticking!

(Dramatic Music Plays)

To be Continued…


	41. Chapter 41: The Final Duel, Part 2

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._ **This is the Last chapter! Make sure you Cacth the Epilogue, that should appear this chapter is released.**

* * *

><p>Colin wiped the blood from his eye again and it wasn't helping much because the cut on his arm from Crassus' blade was bleeding profusely.<p>

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The pounding on the door behind Set was getting more violent and as of right now on the field, Colin has Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon, Robotic Barrel and one face-down card while Set had Texcoco, Ra's Millennium Shield, Sand Dragon, the Spell Reincarnation of the Cast and the Trap Gravity Bind.

**Set (LP 4300):** I suggest you hurry, the clock is ticking.

**Colin (LP 400):** *thinks: I need to get past his Gravity Bind. To do that, I need to summon Jinzo. Come on, Jinzo!* *draws* That is not Jinzo. I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!

**Set:** I now sacrifice Texcoco, Winged Reptile to summon Ra's Millennium Sword (Lv.6 3500/0)!

Ra's Millennium Sword looked like a sword with the same design as the shield.

**Set:** And when it's successfully summoned, I am allowed to attack even if there's a card preventing me from attacking. So, Millennium Sword is now immune to Gravity Bind. Now, attack the Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon and win this duel!

**Colin:** I activate the Trap Zombie Machine!

Instead of the Metal Dragon, the Millennium Sword slashed the Zombie Machine Token, destroying it.

**Set:** Now that's stupid. Now that it's in your Graveyard, you take 400 Life Points each turn and you have only 400 left.

**Colin:** Yeah, but I'm going to activate my Trap Disposal Unit! This removes one of my Traps from play and I can draw 1 card! *draws*

**Set:** Very well, it is your move.

**Colin:** *draws* I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 more cards! *draws 2 cards* Then I'll send the Perfect Machine King in my hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon the Machine Prince (Lv.5 2000/1000)! And I'll use his effect to look at the top 5 cards of my Deck, select one and send the rest to my Graveyard!

Colin looked at the top 5 cards in his Deck and Jinzo was the fourth one down.

**Colin:** Perfect! *takes Jinzo and sends the other cards to his Graveyard* I then activate the Spell Cost Down! By discarding a card from my hand, I can lower the Level of all monsters in my hand by 2! I now sacrifice Machine Prince to summon Jinzo! Now your Gravity Bind is negated and I'm free to attack! But first, I'll activate my face-down Quickplay Spell Electrical Surge! For one turn, all Machines have their attack increased by 700 and they can't be destroyed in battle! Now, I'll have Robotic Barrel attack your Ra's Millennium Sword!

Robotic Barrel fired its massive cannon at Millennium Sword and destroyed it.

**Colin:** Since Robotic Barrel destroyed a monster in battle, he gains an additional attack and you take 800 points of damage!

Robotic Barrel fired its machine gun attachment at Set, inflicting him with 800 points of damage. Robotic Barrel then attacked Sand Dragon, destroying it and inflicting 900 points of damage to Set and another 800 due to its effect.

**Set (LP 1800):** Now Reincarnation of the Cast activates. But before that, I'll activate the Quickplay magic of Cast Reject. For this turn, I use the effect of Reincarnation of the Cast in reverse, allowing me to summon a lower Level monster, but at the end of the turn, Reincarnation of the Cast is destroyed. First, you destroyed my Level 6 Millennium Sword. I think I'll summon Babylonian Gatekeeper (Lv.5 0/2500). And you destroyed my Level 7 Sand Dragon, allowing me to summon another Ra's Millennium Shield.

**Colin:** What's with the big defense Set? This is getting really boring!

**Set:** I'm simply stalling. Once the other Rose Duelists arrive, I'll trigger those memories of theirs and once they see them, they'll be filled with emotions and their Rose Marks will be out of control and that lack of control will break the seal and free Cronus!

**Colin:** Fine, but it's still my Battle Phase and I'll have my Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon attack your Gatekeeper!

Red-Eyes attacked Babylonian Gatekeeper with a laser fireball and destroyed Gatekeeper.

**Colin:** That will end my turn!

Sand Dragon reformed again.

**Set:** I first activate the magic of Raigeki to destroy all monsters on your side of the field.

A massive lightning storm appeared and the lightning destroyed all of Colin's monsters.

**Set:** Next, I equip Sand Dragon with the magic of Demotion to decrease his Level by 2. Then I summon Sinister Sprocket (Lv.1 400/300) and then I'll tune it with Sand Dragon and one of Ra's Millennium Shields to Synchro Summon Cerberus (Lv.4 3900/3800)!

The lights appeared to form a Synchro Summon and they went underground. The earth started to shake and the skies above the Parthenon darkened, the ground cracked open and a red glow could be seen from it. Then, two giant black dog paws with razor-sharp claws slammed on the ground and lifted up the three-headed Cerberus demon dog creature. The three heads barked very loudly and stomped on the stone tablet of Gravity Bind, destroying and nullifying its effect.

**Ali:** Not that thing again!

**Colin:** No! Bad dog! Sit! Stay!

**Set:** And now Cerberus will devour you!

Cerberus charged at Colin, but Colin placed a card on his duel disk and the attack stopped.

**Colin:** When I'm directly attacked, I can Special Summon Medic Bot Machine (Lv.3 0/1600) from my hand.

Medic Bot Machine was a robot that looked like a small box with one eye and a bunch of medical supplies ready.

**Colin:** What's beautiful about this card is that you need to attack it three times before it's destroyed!

**MBM:** Beep boop!

The Medic Bot Machine came over to Colin and wrapped up his bleeding arm with gauze and puts a bandage over the cut above his eye. Then, it gave him a lollipop.

**Colin:** Aw, sweet man! You're my new best friend!

**MBM:** Beep bop!

Medic Bot Machine took its position back on the field and all of the other Rose Duelists were like "What the hell?" as Colin put the lollipop in his mouth.

**Set:** The good thing about Cerberus is that he can attack three times! Go! Attack!

One of the heads bit the machine, threw it in the air and the other heads were pulling it apart with their teeth, but when it was destroyed, small glitter fell on Colin.

**Colin:** And when Medic Bot Machine is destroyed, I gain 3000 Life Points!

**Set:** It doesn't matter, I end my turn!

As soon as Set ended his turn, Jeremy, Makoto, and Ryan arrived inside the Parthenon.

**Ryan: **This where's the Parties a-HOLY SHIT! That's big dog.

**Jeremy: **World hasn't ended yet so I guess Colin's holding his own.

**Colin (LP. 3400) **I'm not just holding my own bud. I got him right where I want him!

**Jeremy: **You got nothing on your field, your hand is empty, and you got Hell's poodle looking for lunch. Man, you are hopeless…

**Set: **Are you two always like this? Let us see. The Violet Rose. You can see into dreams and into a world of spirits.

_(Live Flashback)_

_The World began to change again and this time they found themselves looking into Jeremy's past. It was at Niagara Fall's duel Academy. He was walking through the halls, wearing a sporty looking Blue Jacket excited about his first year at the school._

_**Colin: **__Hey Jerome!_

_Jeremy then stopped and hung his head._

_**Jeremy: **__*thinks: Oh no, not him…*_

_Jeremy turned his head and saw Colin coming up next to him, Colin wore a Slifer Red uniform, with a matching hat._

_**Colin: **__What's up Buuuuddy?_

**Colin: **Hey! Who's that good looking guy?

_**Jeremy: **__Seriously Colin? You could be in Blue if you actually took the written tests._

_**Colin: **__Please, tests are for guys with no skill. And I gots me some skill bro! See ya!_

_Colin then walks away and Jeremy rubs his head like he's got a headache._

**Colin: **Did I really talk like that? Wow, I must've been such an idiot.

**Set: **Pay Attention!

_Another obelisk blue student came up to Jeremy._

_**Student: **__You know that guy?_

_**Jeremy: **__Unfortunately, he's a big pain in the ass sometimes._

_During class while the teacher, Mr. Aziz, was teaching about basic strategy and Jeremy was taking notes. While taking the notes, he kept looking over toward Colin's seat and he was chatting it up with the girl behind him._

_**Jeremy: **__*Thinks: Unbelievable! He thinks he can just pass by on charm! He is really starting to piss me off!*_

_3 years past, Colin had become the best duelist at the school and one of the premier members on the duel team. This made Jeremy more and more envious of him. And the Roses were shown one day when Jeremy was talking to a female Slifer red Student, with long light-brown hair and glasses. Jeremy had handed her a deck of cards._

_**Jeremy: **__Here just take'em._

_**?: **__Jeremy, are you sure about this?_

_**Jeremy: **__Look, Colin is getting an Ego bigger than the Kaiba dome. He needs to lose once ok? Just take his best cards for the exam, and we'll give them back._

_**?:**__ Ok…_

_The 2 then separated._

_(End Live flashback)_

The world returned to normal around them and Colin was silent with this angry look in his eyes. He turned over toward Jeremy and Jeremy could see how pissed he was.

**Jeremy: **Oh shit…

**Rita: **Jeremy? What was that?

**Jeremy: **Oh that's a long story, Colin was acting like a prick so I thought I could tone him down by taking his cards, before an exam…but then that girl then tried to sell them to an opponent at another school, Colin found out and was pissed…like he is now.

**Rita: **Who was that girl?

**Jeremy: **Colin's Ex-girlfriend.

**Set: **The Ultimate betrayal! The best Friend and the girlfriend conspiring against a man. This must be devastating to you.

Colin looked back at Set and sighed.

**Colin: **The past is the past. Can't change it.

**Set: **What? You're not angry that he gave your cards to the one person who betrayed you?

**Colin: **Don't you worry about it. I'm gonna kick his ass later. However, he was trying to teach me a lesson. He does that when my ego gets too big, that's why I keep him around. He didn't betray me, he's too good for that.

Jeremy smiled and his rose mark started to glow.

**Set: **Unbelievable…you must have the heart of a saint to be so forgiving.

**Colin: **Hey, I ain't no Saint! And MY MOVE! *Draws* I activate Plentiful Bounty to draw 6 cards! *draws 6 cards* I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Perfect Machine King (Lv.8 2700/1500)! And then I'll summon Spare Part Machine (Lv.3 100/1500) in defense mode! Then I activate the Spell Card Machine King's Army! Now I can Special Summon Robotic Knight (Lv.4 1600/1800) from my hand! And with Robotic Knight out, I can Special Summon Robotic Engineer (Lv.4 1200/1500)! Then I tune Robotic Engineer with Robotic Knight to Synchro Summon the Dragonic Machine King (Lv.8 3500/2700)! And Perfect Machine King and Dragonic Machine King gain 500 attack points for both of them and Spare Part Machine, totaling to 1000 extra attack points each! And I'll have Dragonic Machine King attack your Cerberus! Electrolyte Inferno!

The attack hit the center head which was shaken up and Set received 600 points of damage, but Cerberus was not destroyed.

**Set (LP 1200):** Stupid child! You need to attack Cerberus three times during the same turn to destroy him.

**Colin:** I'll use up the last two cards in my hand by placing them face-down!

**Set:** Now, Cerberus recovers and he'll attack!

**Colin:** Hold on! I activate a Trap first! Graverobber! This allows me to take one of the Spells in your Graveyard and use its effect and I'll think I'll activate Raigeki!

The lightning completely destroyed Cerberus, sending the beast back into the hell that spawned it.

**Set:** Well, no great loss.

**Colin:** No, it's a big loss and it's my turn! *draws* Now Perfect Machine King, attack Set directly!

Perfect Machine King made a laser cannon appear out of his chest and shot it at Set, reducing his Life Points to 0.

**Colin:** Now come on, Set! Summon yourself so we can end this!

**Set (LP 0) (Lv.0 4000/4000):** Very well.

**Colin:** *thinks: He's weaker than Dragonic Machine King right now. One attack and I can finish this. But he's got to have something up his sleeve. That's a risk I have to take.* Dragonic Machine King, attack Set with Electrolyte Inferno!

Dragonic Machine King fired his Electrolyte Inferno at Set, but the attack stopped right in front of him.

**Colin:** Shit.

**Set:** Now I can activate my powers. Think of it as an individual Mirror Force.

Set reflected the attack back at Dragonic Machine King and Spare Part Machine patched up the chinks as best as it could, but most of the armor was falling off and it lost 1000 attack points.

**Colin:** Thank goodness for Spare Part Machine. Now every Machine on the field must be destroyed twice.

**Set:** And now that it's my turn, I'll do just that.

On the ground below Dragonic Machine King, a circle with the Egyptian eye at the center appeared and as it glowed, it appeared to be getting crushed and it was destroyed, inflicting 500 points of damage to Colin.

**Set:** But we're not done. Look at your feet.

**Colin (LP 2900):** My feet?

Colin looked down, saw the Egyptian eye beneath him and the power begins to crush him.

**Colin (LP 2000):** Aaaahh!

The other Rose Duelists watched as Colin was having his energy drained from him in such a painful way.

**Set:** Since I destroyed a monster, you lose 900 of your so-called Life Points. Have you ever wondered what would happen if your Life Points ever hit 0? In ancient times, they used to banish your soul to the Shadow Realm. That, I really enjoyed watching. However, today, you just die; it's not as much fun.

Colin was on his knees and tried to pick himself up from the painful attack. He tried rubbing his eyes because his vision seemed blurry after the attack.

**Colin:** I don't care! Do you end your turn or not?

**Rita:** *whispers* Jeremy, he doesn't look too good.

**Jeremy:** *whispers* Set keeps dishing out pain on him. Everything he feels is 100% real. Colin's tough, but I don't think he can take much more of this.

Rita held her breath as Set ended his turn and the world began to change again.

**Set:** It is time for the Blue Rose, the Healer of both wounds and hearts.

_(Live Flashback)_

_Downtown Toronto, Canada…what a dump! It was a Slum! The Buildings were boarded up, people out in the streets sleeping because they had no homes, and people starved while the shining portion of Uptown Toronto Enjoyed their Lavish skyscrapers and clean streets. It's the equivalent of the Old Satellite and New Domino City. In the streets an 8 year old Ryan was digging through a trash can._

**Ryan: **Hey that's me!

_Little Ryan pulled out a duel monster card, Lord of Dragons and little Ryan looked like he had just won the Lottery, but then a couple of bigger kids came by and took the card._

_**Bullies: **__Lord of Dragons? This card's mine now!_

_Little Ryan then got angry kicked the bully in his balls and when he leaned down, he punched the bully in the face and broke his nose. The bullies took off running and Ryan took back his card and smiled._

**Ryan:** Aww, I was so cute back then.

**Nick: **Yeah…'Cute'.

_A few years past, and Ryan was a successful duelist. He was in the final round of his second Silver cup match and before the duel he was approached by an NDC official._

_**NDC: **__Mr. Ryan, The chances of you winning this duel are highly unlikely. We at the NDC don't want to see that happen, so we're going to offer you the chance to win the duel unanimously._

_**Ryan:**__ What?_

_**NDC:**__ The automated card shuffler can be rigged before the duel so you can have your best combo on your first turn and your opponent will have nothing that can help them._

_**Ryan:**__ No, I'm not gonna cheat! I win, I win! I lose, I lose! Screw you!_

_Ryan began to walk away from the NDC official._

_**NDC:**__ You'll regret this, Mr. Ryan._

_The duel was a tough one for Ryan, but he ended up winning the very first match. However, the next day on the news, that same NDC official was talking to the media, claiming that Ryan cheated during the duel and claimed he had proof. The next few months of Ryan's life were miserable._

_(End live flashback)_

Ryan's Rose Mark then started to glow.

**Set:** Poor boy's career never recovered after that. How old are you now? 25? Still so young and you got married young, right? I think it was earlier this year that your wife left you?

**Nick:** Left him? Ryan, you told everyone you just got divorced.

**Ryan:** I lied; it's less humiliating.

**Colin:** Yo, Ryan, I feel for ya! I really do. But I really need to get on with this duel, so can we deal with your personal issues afterward?

**Ryan:** By all means.

**Colin:** *draws* First, I'll activate the effect of my Machine Prince! If he's in the Graveyard, I can remove a Perfect Machine King from play and Special Summon him from my Graveyard!

Perfect Machine King was removed from play and Machine Prince took his place.

**Colin:** Then, I activate Polymerization to fuse Machine Prince with the Dark Magician Girl in my hand to Fusion Summon Technopath Magician (Lv.7 2450/2000)! Now, I'll activate my face-down Quickplay Spell Technopath Summoning! If I have Technopath Magician on the field, I can summon 1 Level 7 card from my Extra Deck and I choose to bring forth the Fullmetal Alchemist (Lv.7 2700/2100) in defense mode! Now I activate his ability to search my Deck for one Equip Spell and I can equip it to Fullmetal Alchemist and I'll bring out the Iron Blade to increase his attack and defense by 300!

**Set:** You set this monster in defense mode why? What is the point?

**Colin:** The other effect of Technopath Summoning is that you can only attack the monster I summoned! And since I can destroy the Equip Spell to save Fullmetal Alchemist and I still have Spare Part Machine as backup, this is insurance for that little attack you used on me. I really don't like that.

**Set:** Well then, you'll be disappointed. I can attack any monster any number of times until it is destroyed. Just watch.

Set attacks Fullmetal Alchemist and even the destruction of the Iron Blade and Spare Part Machine's support couldn't save it from being destroyed by Set, which caused Colin another painful 900 points of damage.

**Colin (LP 1100):** Aaaahh!

Colin then falls to his hands and knees and he was having trouble getting back up.

**Set:** While you struggle to get to your feet, I think I'll tell you more about the Yellow Rose, the Revealer who shows everyone what must be done.

_(Live Flashback)_

_A 6-year-old Makoto and her younger sister were sitting on a bench just outside of a hospital room and eventually their father came out with a very sad look on his face._

_**Makoto:**__ Daddy, is Mommy okay?_

_**Mr. Nagato:**__ … I'm… afraid not. You and I need to talk later._

_**Makoto:**__ Why?_

_**Mr. Nagato:**__ That's not important right now, just…_

_He didn't say anything after that and just sighed with the sad atmosphere around them. Their surroundings flashed forward to about 10 years later, when Makoto was having an argument with her father._

_**Makoto:**__ Why did you take our cards and put them under lockdown? ! I'm old enough now and have the right to know!_

_**Mr. Nagato:**__ You have no right! You are 16 years old, and my word is law!_

_**Makoto: **__That's not fair!_

_**Mr. Nagato: **__Life's not fair._

_Makoto stormed off and went to her room, which she shared with her sister Yuki, who was in their room reading a book. Makoto just grabbed her pillow and screamed into it._

_**Makoto: **__*Muffled* AHHHH!_

_**Yuki: **__Is something wrong sister?_

_Yuki did not even look up from her book and Makoto just tossed the pillow aside._

_**Makoto: **__Dad is so unfair! I want to duel!_

_**Yuki: **__Then why not go out at night, in disguise, and duel then?_

_**Makoto: **__Yuki…That's a good idea._

_**Yuki: **__I know, I'm full of them._

_So the next couple of nights Makoto dressed up in her Dominatrix outfit and went out dueling, not knowing all the truth behind why her father was so uptight. Those Nights that Makoto snuck out, Mr. Nagato knew the entire time. He was seen looking out his window and watching Makoto sneak out._

**_Mr. Nagato: _**_I hate lieing to you my dear...but you can't end up like your mother...if you die...I can't live with myself..._

_(End flashback)_

After seeing that, Makoto teared up and her Rose mark started to glow. Colin got back up to his feet but he was barely standing up.

**Colin:** Okay, let's hurry up and end this! *draws* Well, maybe not his turn. I set one card face-down and I'll switch Technopath Magician to defense mode!

**Set:** Fine, time to destroy your Technopath Magician.

**Colin:** I activate the Trap Technopath Diffusion! I can defuse Technopath Magician back into Dark Magician Girl and Machine Prince and then I can Special Summon the nearest monster card in my Deck to the field in defense mode and that card is Gear Golem the Moving Fortress (Lv.4 800/2200)! And you'll be forced to only attack this monster!

**Set: **And I shall!

Set attack and destroyed Gear Golem the moving Fortress and Colin saw the eye appear below him again.

**Colin: ***Thinks: I'm really sick of this.*

Colin couldn't stand the pain much more and knew this would probably hurt him even more than usual, but then he felt someone come up behind him and hug him around his stomach.

**Colin: ***thinks: wha-?*

He turned his head slightly and saw that Rita had hugged him from behind and was holding close to him with her head leaned onto his back.

**Colin: **Rita? ! Move! This is painful!

**Rita: **We're all in this together Colin! You shouldn't do this alone!

**Colin: **MOVE RITA!

**Rita: **NO!

This Time Both Colin and Rita experienced the Pain around them as Colin lost 900 more life points.

**Colin and Rita: **AggghhhH!

After the pain subsided Colin almost fell but Rita held him up by his arms.

**Colin (LP 200): **Ok…thank you…

**Set:** Hurry and make your move!

Rita helped Colin stay on his feet as he drew his next card.

**Colin:** *draws* You know, I think it's time I shut you up once and for all Set! I summon Mechanicalchaser (Lv.4 1850/850)! And now it's time for a tune-up! I tune my Level 3 Spare Part Machine with my Level 4 Mechanicalchaser and my Level 5 Machine Prince to Synchro Summon the ultimate weapon of mass destruction! I SYNCHRO SUMMON MACHINE OVERLORD (Lv.12 4000/3800)! ! !

The Parthenon began to shake as from the air itself, the mighty Machine Overlord appeared.

**Colin:** It's all or nothing now! Machine Overlord, GO! ATOMIC CRUSH!

As Colin ordered the Atomic Crush attack, his Rose Mark began to glow. Machine Overlord charged up its strength and charged toward Set.

**Set:** Fool! I have a barrier that will stop your attack and deflect it back to your monster!

**Colin:** You're the fool! Nothing can stop Machine Overlord's attack once it's declared!

Machine Overlord breached Set's barrier and shattered it like a glass window. His fist then stared to glow and punched Set, causing a small nuclear explosion to happen around the God. The Roses all braced themselves as the explosion forced them back a few feet. The Parthenon was shaking and a small earthquake shook the small city of Athens. When Colin opened his eyes again, he still had Rita holding him up and saw smoke all around the Parthenon which made it difficult to see.

**Colin:** Did I win?

**Rita:** I don't know.

**Colin:** Okay, who's not dead? Sound off!

The Roses made moaning noises and complained about the attack.

**Ryan:** That sucked!

**Krystal:** I think it messed up my hair!

The smoke began to clear and they could see the other Roses more clearly now and then they saw Machine Overlord and Dark Magician Girl still active on Colin's side of the field.

**Colin:** Whoops, we're not done yet!

Colin pushed himself off of Rita trying to stand on his own, although still wobbly, ready for any trick Set had planned for him, but was surprised to see when the rest of the smoke cleared that Set was on the floor, sitting with his back against one of the marble columns with his entire right arm and a part of his torso completely vaporized by the explosion Machine Overlord caused.

**Set:** Hehe! Well played, boy.

**Colin (LP 200):** What are you laughing about? You just lost.

**Set:** On the contrary, the last Rose has just been activated. The Red Rose, Guardian of the Guardians. Now the seal has broken and Cronus' door to the Sealed Realm will now be open!

The banging on the door behind Set finally stopped and it slowly began to open with a creaking sound.

**Colin:** … Oh, shit.

First, a mist of black shadows trickled its way through the Parthenon, and then they saw the red eyes of a giant creature. To picture the creature, you just need to imagine a larger Knossoss, only much scarier.

**Colin:** Oh, double shit.

**Set:** Lord Cronus, I have freed you! You can now unleash your fury upon the mortals of this world!

**Cronus:** _Set, you arrogant fool, you think I have forgotten?_

**Set:** What?

**Cronus:** _Knossoss and I were one, the same being. I remember how you used me like I just used you. And now you shall pay!_

The shadows that spawned from Cronus grabbed Set and they devoured him like a snack. Cronus looked and then saw Colin, Rita and the rest of the Rose Duelists.

**Cronus:** _You! I remember you! The Rose Guardian who humiliated me! I will see to it you die first!_

**Colin:** Oh, triple shit.

As Cronus' shadows began to surround Colin and Rita, Colin's Rose Mark began to glow and his Deck was glowing red.

**Colin:** Now this is literally all or nothing! *draws*

Colin drew his Rose Card, given to him by Horus and the card itself literally began to change in shape. It then formed a flower, not just any flower, a rose, a rose with ten different-colored petals.

**Colin:** Wait, this is-

**Cronus:** _The Spirit Rose? ! How did you get into possession of it? !_

The petals on the rose then began to glow and then they flew off the stem and each one went to an individual Rose Duelist. The Duelists then felt the Osiris Pieces move and float out of their pockets and in a brilliant flash, the Osiris Pieces came together and the form of a great being emerged, Osiris, Egyptian God of Judgment.

**Osiris:** _At last I am free and I will dispel of you, wicked Cronus._

**Cronus: **_You do not have the Strength you weak god! DIE!_

Suddenly a flurry of Shadows charged from every direction. Osiris emitted a light that dispelled most of the shadows but it was not enough. The Shadows began to grow stronger and surrounded the other Roses. It looked like the end. Colin then hugged Rita close to him as he felt the shadows overwhelming him…but he heard something.

Clank!

Colin and Rita looked up and Saw the Machine Overlord protecting them from the Shadows. The Shadows were ripping its body apart but he was keeping them safe. As Machine Overlord did this the Rose marks began to glow as did each of the Duelist's decks. They then heard the voices of the Messenger Card's that had awakened their power.

**Dark Magicain Girl: **The time is now. We must all Call upon all to bring down this evil.

Colin's Deck began to glow bright Red.

**Breaker: **Fire, water, Earth, Wind, Light and dark must combine to create a greater power.

Rita's Deck then Began to glow bright Pink.

**Magicians Valkyria: **Trust and friendship has brought us this far.

Jeremy's Deck began to glow bright Violet.

**Command Knight: **We must all unite with our Allies.

Krystal's Deck began to glow birght Azure.

**Lord of Dragons: **Even our former Enemies will becoem Allies.

Ryan's Deck then began to glow bright Blue.

**Ally of Justice Nullifier: **The future and the past Don't matter. Only the now.

Nick's Deck then began to glow bright Green.

**Wattfox: **Nip!

Makoto's Deck began to glow birght Yellow.

**Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier: **We have lost...

Marc's Deck began to glow bright Orenge.

**Mystical Synchron: **And have gained...

Ali's then began to glow bright white. Laura then noticed the Spirit of her Nature Sprite Nura appeared before her and then Noticed her hand had a Rose mark on it as a Black Rose.

**Nature Sprite Nura: **We are all united at last.

Laura's Deck then began to glow bright...Black? Every Duel monster spirit in the card decks then gave there power to Osiris and he began to power back Crouns' shadows.

**Cronus: **_RRrRggGgh! No!_

Then from Colin's Deck, Horus was Summoned and he appeared next to Osiris.

**Horus: **_And now, we shall cast you back!_

Horus and Osiris combined there strength and created a great, bright light, all the Shadows have disperesed from the light and it Began to Consume Cornus.

**Cronus: **RRRRAAGGGHHH!

Cronus' body failed him and his form completely shattered! The Door way he was freed from, actully Collapsed on itself and was destroyed with it.

The Light then became so blinding that no one could see a thing.


	42. Epilogue and Credits

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._ **This is it! The last Piece of the Story. I hope you enjoyed it. Now we put credits at the end of this simply because I would want these Voice actors to do these characters because thats how I hear them speak. All and all, please give Final Reveiw and look for future storys. **

* * *

><p>Colin continued to hold Rita close to him, and looked up at what had just happened. The Shadows were gone. The Doorway was Destroyed. They were still Alive, and Osiris and Horus were above them in in all their glory. The Parthenon was in ruins…but then again it was always in ruins. The Other Roses had stayed back near the entrance, checking their surroundings. They all seemed fine.<p>

**Colin: **That's It?

**Osiris: **_All is done. Cronus has been vanquished. Our purpose in this world is now complete and now we shall remove our presence from it._

**Colin: **Your leaving?

**Horus: **_When the God's first came over from the spirit world, we were meant to offer guidance for your people. As the centuries past you have been able to advance and protect your world without our assistance. Therefore, we believe you are strong enough to continue on without our power. _

**Osiris: **_I will offer one parting gift as a token of thanks for resurrecting me. Those poor souls who died under the influence of the gods, I will bring back to life._

**Nick: **You can do that?

**Ryan: **So like that Asu guy and that Cyla girl, they'll be fine?

**Horus: **Indeed they shall.

**Colin: **Wait a sec! What about this Spirit Rose I got here?

**Horus:** _The rose is a key. A key to many locks. Its original powers have devided amongst the gaurdians, but it is still dangerous and we must ask that you all gaurd it from evil._

**Jeremy:**Wait, you mean you guys arn't gonna take it back?

**Osiris: **_Yes. And now we leave. May you always find your way through the darkness, and see the light._

Osiris and Horus started to glow in a golden light and both of them slowly disappeared. Colin then turned to Rita, who he was still holding close and then to the Spirit Rose that was still in his hand.

**Colin: **So this thing is a key? For a rose it's not that pretty.

**Rita: **Hey I'll keep it if you don't want it.

**Colin: **Alright then,

Colin took the rose and placed it behind Rita's ear.

**Colin: **There. Now it looks pretty.

They then smiled and stared into each others eyes for a long moment.

**Nick: **Oh come on! KISS ALREADY!

Rita looked over, blushing with embarrassment, at the others and most of them were chanting.

**Rose's: **KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!

**Rita:** You know I am going to come over there and KICK EACH OF YOU-

Rita then felt Colin gently turn her head back to face him and he kissed her. In that moment the world had gone silent around them. The only thing they felt at this moment were each other. And when they pulled away from each other, they finally heard the others cheering.

**Jeremy: **About Freaking time! I was losing my patience.

**Krystal: **I know! I SWEAR, if Rita Didn't kiss him, I was going to!

**Makoto: **Aww, how sweet! It's like a fairy tales happy ending.

**Ryan: **Young love…so innocent.

**Colin: **Come on guys! This is supposed to be a special moment! Can't you guys make yourselves scarce?

**Marc: **No we can't. We need to make you as Uncomfortable as possible.

**Colin: **Fine, then we'll leave.

Colin and Rita left the Parthenon and once they stepped outside they saw the rising sun in the distance against a beautiful morning sky. Colin had his arm around Rita and she held on to him tightly.

**Rita: **Now this is more like it.

**Colin: **Yeah, no more hot air from those guys.

**Rita:** Now...where were we?

Rita turned back to him and kissed him. No noise, a beautiful backdrop, and just the two of them made this the perfect moment.

**Dark Magician Girl:** Awww, how sweet! ^^

Dark Magician Girl Interupted Colin and Rita's Special moment with her interuption.

**Colin: **Heeeyy! Were trying to be alone here!

**DMG: **I know! I just had to interupt you! I couldn't resist!

**Colin: **Thats it! You are going back into my trunk!

**DMG: **You keep saying that, but I'm still in your deck!

**Colin: **Well you know what? That Monolouge you and the other Cards had before we beat Cronus? That was CORNY!

Dark Magician Gril stuck out her tounge and Dissapered back into her card as The other rose's arrived outside and saw the beautiful skyline

**Laura: **Wow, that is so beautiful.

**Colin:** Yeah…wait! Who are you?

**Ali: **Colin, this is Laura, my sister.

**Rita: **Wait, your sister "Who died" sister?

**Laura: **The very one. I'm back. And I'm a Rose Person now!

Laura showed them the Black Rose mark that had appered on her hand.

**Rita: **I thought their was only 9 rose's, why did you get one?

**Laura: **Nature Sprite Nuratold me the 10th rose was never chosen because only someone touched by death can have it's power. I died so...ta da! I'm just one of the gang now.

**Marc: **It's not that easy to join. We got to go through an initiation.

**Laura: **Initiation?

**Marc: **Yeah, it all ends up with you and me in our own hotel room.

Marc smirked and Laura smirked back and Ali sighed.

**Ali: **Unbelivable, You two are too stupid and reckless!

**Laura: **What about the time you stole Dad's personal duel runner without permission and went on that trip to Paris for the weekend?

**Ali: **LAURA!

**Laura: **Hey, your my role model, I look up to you. It's your own fault.

**Colin: **Oh I HAVE to hear alittle more of that story.

**Laura: **I'll tell you everything when I beat you in a duel!

**Colin: **You? Beat me? Laura was it? I am the BEST of the Rose duelists. I can beat everyone here.

**Rita:** -_-…Really?

Rita then let go of Colin and walked over to the others.

**Rita: **Then I have a Stipulation for you. How about you duel the 9 of us, at the same time.

**Nick:** I like that sound of that.

**Ali: **Sound's good to me.

**Jeremy: **I'm in.

Colin felt the pressure as everyone gang up on him.

**Colin: **Fine! 1 vs. 9 it is!

The Roses got their duel disks ready as they were prepaired to duel Colin. As Colin readied his Duel disk, he KNEW their was no way he was going to win this match, but that didn't seem to matter at this very moment. They began their duel, with a new sun rising over their world.

**Colin: **Let's Duel!

* * *

><p><span>Credits<span>

Written by

**lordoftheroses**

Starring

**Troy Baker** as **Colin Kennat**

**Michelle Ruff** as **Rita St. Clair**

**J. Michael Tatum** as **Jeremy Griffan**

**Wendee Lee** as **Krystal Skyler**

**Ali Hillis** as **Ali Clairoux**

**Yuri Lowenthal** as **Nick Hollaland**

**Travis Willingham** as **Ryan Edge**

**Janice Kawaye** as **Makoto Nagato**

**Greg Ayres** as **Marcello "Marc" de Milano**

**Laura Bailey** as **Laura Clairoux **

* * *

><p><strong>Mark Stoddard<strong> as **Set**

**Mark Hamill** as **Hades**

**Colleen Clinkenbeard** as **The Nors**

**Eric Vale** as **Yinglong**

**Todd Haberkorn** as **Darhma**

**Kent Williams** as **Atar**

**Doug Stone** as **Zoroaster**

**Christopher Sabat** as **Rudianos**

**Doug Erholtz** as **Quetzalcoatl**

**Fred Tatascoire** as **Knossoss / Cronus**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Regal<strong> as **Chris Martin**

**Joe J. Thomas** as **Timothy "Tinker" Twininski**

**Steve Blum** as **Derek Kennat**

**Liam O'Brien** as **Clyde Edwards**

**Chris Patton** as **Jose Delgado**

**Chris Carson** as **Shamus O'Brian**

**David Vincent** sd **Asu Al Diri**

**Kate Oxley** as **Cyla Koury**

**Monica Rial** as **May Cheng**

**Patrick Seitz **as **Roth Rankshaw**

With special Appereances by

**Ed Blaylock** as **NDC Comissoner Robert Ringford**

**Vic Mignogna** as **Asharu Skyler**

**John Swasey** as **Horus**

and

**Brice Armstrong **as **Osiris**

* * *

><p><strong>Fanfiction<strong> Presents

a **Yugioh 5ds Society **production

a **lordoftheroses** story

**DUELISTS OF THE ROSES**


End file.
